After Many Dates Danny and Kitty
by 61394
Summary: After the dating service Danny decides to ask Kitty Pride to be his girlfriend will their relationship be able to survive ghosts mutants supervillain's Deadpool and the biggest threat of all HIGH SCHOOL read to find out A spin-off of the many dates of Danny Fenton by Flower Princess 11
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers I'm 61394 here with a spinoff of Flower Princess 11's story the many dates of Danny Fenton this time our favorite halfa will be with the one and only**

**Kitty Pride**

**This has been a long time coming to be honest I've been planning this since before the original story was still complete the biggest problem is I had too many other stories and too many ideas about what can be done with the amazing multiverse originally created by Flower Princess 11**

**_"Really that's your only problem number boy"_ Deadpool _says stepping into the authors note "with itallics not to confuse the readers any more than this guys lack of punctuation"_**

**Your early Wade I thought you were trying to get an appearance in Danny and Phantasma**

**_"I am but a little princess told me that YOU were doing a Many Dates spinoff and I had to see it to believe it" Deadpool said _"considering_ you usually stick to that blonde Goku knock off"_**

**Your not wrong I do write alot about Naruto but you forget my mutant friend I started on this site writing about Aang and Danny Phantom before I ever set foot into the shinobi world**

**_"Fair enough guy who has the same name as a oil filter"_ _Deadpool said pulling out a gauntlet with the continuity stone_ _"now if you don't mind I'm going to erase that awful disney spiderman and replace him with Spectacular like I did in Danny and Kim maybe get rid of the baby goblin while I'm at it"_**

**No your not**

**_"And why not Mr number man you wanted to see more Spectacular as much as the next guy"_**

**Your right I did I loved Spectacular Spiderman while I have a soft spot for other versions of the webhead Greg Weismans interpretation of the character is one of the best I've seen animation or otherwise**

**But I won't let you rewrite them and you won't let yourself do it either because it would break your one rule**

**_"Never eat at Bueno Nacho"_**

**Your other rule you don't kill kids Miles Morales Kamala Khan Riri Willams Anya Corazon they either didn't exist yet or didn't appear in Spectacular you may annoy or fight with kid superheroes but you DON'T kill**

**plus there's Felicia who honestly I gotta agree with FP the 2017 looks like the only one young enough to date Danny**

**_"Ok you might have a point about me not killing kids but can't I just change Felicia to the Weisman version" Deadpool begged putting his hands together and trying to use Kim Possibles puppy dog pout which doesn't work with the mask_**

**If you can answer one question**

**_"Why do people keep giving Michael Bay money"_**

**How old is Felicia in Spectacular Spiderman**

_"**HA that's easy I'll just go to her wiki and tell you her age is-" a quick wiki search later**_** _"unlisted ok so MAYBE she could be too old but you can't name anything else good about the 2017 version"_ _Deadpool taunted_**

**She has her bad luck powers from the comics and was played by Grey Delisle**

**"_Dang it"_**

**Don't worry Wade just for you there's a surprise waiting in the story all you gotta do is let me end this really long authors note**

**"_yeah we've been going at this for 580 words that's more than half of your usual chapter length" Deadpool pointed out "what's left before I get to see my surprise"_**

**Just my new policy and the disclaimer**

**_"Sounds like fun can I do it"_**

**Be my guest**

**"_Great Disclaimer Mr. Oil filter aka number boy aka 61394 aka guy not as handsome as me aka a mutual hater of Michael Bay movies aka-"_**

**Wade get on with it**

**_Fine 61394 doesn't own Danny Phantom whose the brainchild of Butch Hartman and he doesn't own Xmen because they were made by _**

**_Comic book LEGEND Stan Lee I miss him so dang much_**

**We all do**

**_Also this guy's brain is wired weird so he doesn't register punctuation_**

**_boy I bet that drove your teachers crazy-"_**

**You have no idea**

**_"Anyways this warning is put up for all you grammar trolls to keep your comments to yourself risk getting banned to the people who don't use the internet as a platform for insults if no periods commas or question marks are a turnoff than here's your chance to hit the back button_**

**_the rest of you enjoy"_**

**What he said**

**61394 Presents**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

It had been a long month one full of amazing adventures and some of his worst nightmares after _somehow _being convinced by his best friend Tucker had convinced him into trying blind dating now here and after going on thirty blind dates twenty eight of the girls had chosen him as their second date but Danny didn't know who to pick

Until he got some advice from his dad about going for the first girl he thought of when he opened his eyes and now here he was in Cafe Des Fleurs in a second date with the girl he'd chosen as his second date and hopefully girlfriend

The young mutant was wearing a blue dress that reached to just above her knees with black leggings her hair was done up in a ponytail and she wore a silver Star of David necklace around her neck

All in all she looked gorgeous which made Danny even more nervous about what he was going to ask

"Look I think your amazing" Danny said with a hint of nervousness in voice "your so strong so smart and so beautiful I think we have something special between us so what I'm trying to say is Kitty Pryde will you be my girlfriend" Danny asked

He did it he finally confessed his feelings to the special girl he liked now he was waiting for her to answer

'And I thought fighting Pariah Dark was nerve-racking' Danny thought

His date Kitty's smile widened even more a bright blush on her beautiful face and she was looking like she was truly happy right now

"I'd love to" Kitty said looking and sounding so happy

Happy enough that she pulled him in for a hug before he smiled widely and hugged her back once she pulled away she kissed him on the cheek which burned from her touch

Danny blinked

"You mean it" Danny said in disbelief the mutants girl only reply was to give him a chaste kiss on the lips thus time

"Yes" Kitty said to the dark haired boy who now had a lovesick look on his face obviously affected by the unexpected but totally NOT unwanted kiss

'Kitty Pryde is my girlfriend' Danny thought in a smitten way

She's his girlfriend now and Danny had a feeling this would be the start of something special

Danny and Kitty were pulled out of their moment by applause from the other patrons in the restaurant Danny and Kitty blushed in embarrassment

"Excuse me" an large Asian man in a suit who kind of looked familiar to Danny for some reason said stepping towards the couple "I'm Lewis Park I'm the owner of this establishment and your meal is on me" he said Danny's eyes widened sure Cafe Les Fleurs wasn't too expensive but it wouldn't be fair to not have to pay for lunch

"You don't have to do that sir" Danny said "I can pay"

Mr. Park shook his head "nonsense I insist I'm an old romantic and the moment you had with your girlfriend reminded me of when I was a younger man in Paris with my one true match" Mr. Park pat Danny on the shoulder "besides I've taken plenty of money from you over the past month D Fenton" Mr. Park said with a laugh "now please enjoy your lunch and feel free to order dessert"

Danny and Kitty looked to each other and decided to accept Mr. Parks offer thanking him for his generosity Danny looked at the restaurant owner for a second there was something about the man that seemed familiar

Danny shrugged he probably saved the guy during a ghost attack as Danny Phantom or maybe during his disastrous date with Katie Kaboom best not think about that

* * *

After lunch Danny and Kitty walked around Danny showing Kitty some of the sights of Amity Park everything seemed better to Danny with his beautiful girlfriend by his side  
But what comes up must come down as Danny's ghost sense went off

"Oh no" Danny said

"Danny what's wrong" Kitty asked Danny sighed "there's a ghost nearby I'll be back soon I promise" Danny explained Kitty nodded

Danny ran into an alley transforming behind a dumpster flying into the air Danny searched around

"All right where are you" Danny demanded "your cutting into my time with my girlfriend"

An ecto blast hit Danny in the back knocking him down several feet Danny turned looking up to see Skulker in a armored battle-suit more high tech than usual with a glowing green core in his chest

"I'm more than prepared for you this time welp"

Danny shook his head flying up and punched Skulker in the head Danny winced his fist hurt against Skulkers armor Skulker grinned "do you like that welp" Skulker taunted "I've reinforced my suit to withstand a punch from your girlfriend" Skulker held out his a laser popped out of his wrist Skulker fired another ecto blast hitting Danny in the chest followed by a barrage of missiles at Danny

Danny made a shield to block the missiles Skulker flew at Danny punching through Danny's shield with a second punch Skulker hit Danny in the stomach sending him crashing into the ground leaving a crater in the street Danny got out in time to see Skulker flying above him

"Give it up welp with this Kryptonite powered super armor you and your girlfriends pelts shall hang side by side on my wall"

Danny looked disgusted "ok still gross" Danny said feeling grossed out "wait you said Kryptonite powered Ka- I mean Supergirl's not my girlfriend" Danny said almost slipping and revealing Supergirls identity

"Wait she's not" Skulker said in confusion "that can't be right I calculated a 61% chance you would end up with the girl of steel if not her who did you pick"

"That would be me" Kitty said reaching into Skulker's chest with pulling out a chunk of Krptonite Skulkers suit powered down falling to his knees a little hatch in the back of Skulkers head as the actual Skulker flew out

"I'll get you for this welp" Skulker vowed in his high pitched voice before Danny pulled out his thermos sucking in the Ghost Zones 'Greatest' Hunter Danny grinned putting the cap back on the thermos

Danny looked up seeing Kitty in her costume Kitty was wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow padding on the chest and shoulders her gloves and boots were the same color a black belt with a red X on her belt buckle

"Wow" Danny said

Kitty grinned "you like" she asked modeling her costume "I didn't have it with me on our first date"

Danny nodded dumbly "uh huh"

Kitty smiled before she looked down at Skulkers abandoned armor "we should get rid of that" Kitty looked to the Kryptonite in her hands "and _especially _this isn't Kryptonite super dangerous to handle"

"Only if you handle it for a long time like Lex Luthor" Danny looked at some of the people who came out of hiding since the fight ended some had phones out "we should leave before the morons in white show up"

Kitty nodded Danny grabbed Skulkers empty suit with one hand and picked up Kitty bridal style with the other flying into the sky

* * *

Danny and Kitty landed on a roof away a few blocks away once Danny put Kitty down Kitty looked at Skulkers empty suit "I know some guys at my school who'd love to get their hands on that suit"

Danny shook his head "last time someone got their hands on one of Skulkers suits it caused a lot of trouble for me" remembering the time the Guys in White got their hands on Skulkers armor

Danny didn't want to know what they could do with Kryptonite powered battle armor or the green rock that powered it

"So" Kitty said with a pause "you dated Supergirl"

Danny nodded "it was part of the service" Danny admitted

Kitty smiled "and you still picked me" Danny nodded with a small smile on his face Kitty stepped forward placing a kiss on Dannys lips Danny kissed back the two stayed together for ten seconds before separating

* * *

Danny waited on top of Fentonworks a frown on his face as he waited "I hope mom and dad don't notice one of their lead containment units missing" Danny said

"I think you'll manage" a familiar voice said Danny turned to see Kara Kent more commonly known as Supergirl land on the roof of the OP's center Danny sighed

"Hi Kara" Danny said awkwardly

"Hi Danny" Kara said just as awkwardly looking at Danny "so the second date went well"

"How'd you know" Danny asked Kara pointed at her eyes "super vision there's microscopic remains of lipstick on your lips" Kara explained "so is she the one your perfect match"

Danny nodded "I think so" Danny said "she's something really special"

"I had my second date too his name's Virgil he's a great guy" Kara said with a blush Danny didn't know that Kryptonians _could _blush

"So the service worked for both of us" Kara said with a grin before shaking her head "but I don't think that's what you called me about"

Danny handed Kara the container "remember Skulker he thought you and I were on a second date so he made a kryptonite powered battle armor" Danny kicked Skulkers empty suit "all to have our pelts hanging side by side"

Danny and Kara shuddered in disgust

"That's so wrong" Kara said "so what do you want to do with it" she said looking at the armor

Danny punched his palm "want to see how many hits it'll take before it breaks"

Kara grinned "gladly"

* * *

In Quahog Rhode Island a certain person in red and black walked up to Peter Griffin's door he turned up to the sky

"You rock Number boy" Deadpool said "I'm going to really enjoy this"

Me too Wade

Deadpool began knocking on the door on the other side Deadpool could hear some overgrown man baby slap a teenaged girl her shout of pain made Deadpool even angrier the man baby's laughing got louder before the door

"Who the heck are you" Peter Griffin demanded

Instead of answering a punch to the nose was what Peter Griffin Deadpool stepped in and kicked Peter in the stomach

"Peter oh my god" Lois said before trying to run before Deadpool drew a dart gun shooting Lois in the shoulder knocking her unconscious Deadpool pulled out an 'Easy Button' pushing it "That was easy" played through the Griffin house Deadpool grinned "I love this thing"

Putting the easy button away Deadpool put a hand into his pocket and pulling out handcuffs

"Oooh kinky" Deadpool said

Keep it PG Wade

"Fine" Deadpool bent down handcuffing the fat lump of a man "Killjoy" Deadpool whispered

I heard that

"Peter Griffin your under arrest for abuse drug possession owning an unregistered weapon shooting a kid with that weapon property damage animal abuse and god knows what else you've done I don't watch this show"

Peter sobbed "you can't do this to me I've got kids" Peter wailed

"No dad you don't" Meg said with an arm around Stewie and Chris protectively "you treat us like crap especially me honestly you and mom are probably should never have even had us" Meg said "it's why I hired him"

Peter growled running at Meg with his hands behind his back "you ugly ungrateful brat I'm gonna rip you apart"

Deadpool grabbed Peter and threw him into a wall he was barely conscious when Deadpool walked over and grabbed him by the collar

"No you and your trash wife don't get to use the parents card your supposed to look after your kids not use them as your personal punching bags or someone to frame your crap on when you get in trouble" Deadpool "and seriously what's with everyone calling her ugly she looks beautiful easily an 8 and a half

Deadpool tossed Peter Griffin through the door into the back of a police vehicle he tossed Lois in too already in the vehicle were Herbert Quagmire Lois's parents and a few others who were just garbage in this town

Meg walked out into the front yard with an envelope "thank you for doing this here's the payment I owe you"

Deadpool waver her off "keep the money this one's free"

Meg nodded "do you really think I'm beautiful"

Deadpool nodded "are you secretly some kind of snarling man eating alligator woman"

Meg shook her head

"A decayed brainless zombie"

Meg shook her head

"A supervillain"

Meg looked nervous "I hacked into a dating service to freeze the accounts of guys I dated who didn't like me"

Deadpool shrugged "meh who cares you should see some of the stuff on my rap sheet" Deadpool said "you eighteen"

Meg nodded

Deadpool snapped his fingers a piece of paper with a phone number on it ended up in her hands along with some official looking papers the deed to the Griffin House guardianship of Chris and Stewie plus a bank statement saying she now was a VERY rich woman

"Call me sometimes we'll get Chimchangas and watch Frozen" Meg grinned hugging the merc with a mouthkissing Deadpool on the cheek "sounds great"

Looks like Meg Griffin found her perfect match after all

Just as the police were pulling away Brian pulled up in a taxi the white lab stepped out with a bag of groceries he looked at Meg with her arms around Deadpool and the open door

"What'd I miss" Brian asked

* * *

**And that's the chapter I hope you all enjoyed it**

**"_I know I did" Deadpool said "I got to beat the Kim and Danny me here by fifty four chapters plus I get a girlfriend out of the deal whose a spy is she a shield agent that means I could mess with Mace Windu 2.0"_**

**Under jobs it said sleeper agent maybe she went to the same summer camp Hayley Smith went to**

**_"Speaking of old Stanny boy do I get to pay him a visit too" Deadpool asked "I know you actually like Cleveland Show so I probably won't get to get him what about Wally and Robert"_**

**Maybe with Wally but feel free to mess with Robert and Freight Train**

**For the record I am not a fan of Family guy I originally saw it while on vacation and I hated it it wasn't funny the violence was dumb and Peter Griffins voice was annoying to hear especially that dumb laugh of his**

**One thing I really don't get is the Meg hate from the other characters or everyone calling her ugly why because she wears glasses it's not funny and the constant physical abuse isn't funny either**

**I won't pretend that she's a saint based on the youtube thumbnails I've seen she's definitely not though some of them are a whole lot less creepy now that I know she's 18**  
**But yeah abusing your kid for a laugh not funny**

**Also the Meg and Deadpool pairing was spontaneous and not planned I was going to go with Vanessa from the movies**

**I also didn't arrest Brian because I couldn't find anything illegal he did in the wiki and I don't want to watch this show to find any**

**Review Fave Follow and check out the other stories in the many dates multiverse**

**The Many Dates of Danny Fenton by Flower princess 11**

**TMDDF Danny and Kara by Flower princess 11**

**After many dates Danny and Gwen by Neomark**

**After many dates Danny and Kim by Neomark**

**Danny chooses Alex after the dates by Luiz4200**

**After the dates Danny and Violet by Luiz4200**

**After many dates Danny and Phantasma by BeConFuzzled Writer**

**To my fellow Many Dates writers I am open to suggestions either in reviews or PM's**  
**Until next time**

**Excelsior True believers**


	2. Chapter 2

I**'m back again with another chapter**

**Thanks everyone who read first chapter now without further ado here's chapter 2**

* * *

**After many dates Danny and Kitty **

It was morning in the Fenton House Maddie was at the stove making breakfast that _hopefully _wouldn't come to life and attack her family Jack was tinkering with some machine and Jazz was reading a book

Maddie put together a plate setting it in front of Jack than did the same thing for Jazz before looking to the Danny's usual place at the table "huh I wonder where Danny is" Maddie asked

Jazz looked up from her book "I'm sure Danny's just getting ready mom" Jazz said "he'll probably be down any second" Jazz said making an excuse just in case her baby brother was fighting an early morning ghost

"Unless he's talking to his girlfriend" Jack teased while messing with the circuitry in his gadget "remember how he was with that Valerie girl" Jack asked his wife

Maddie rolled her eyes "I still can't believe you had your mothers old class ring engraved with Sam's name on it"

"What about Grandma" Danny asked walking into the kitchen before eating breakfast

"That class ring I gave you" Jack said "it belonged to your grandma what did you ever do with it anyways"

"Oh _that_" Danny said "I gave it to Sam to hold on to"

Jazz and Maddie looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow while Jack went back to working on his gadget

"What" Danny asked seeing the weird looks on his mom and sisters face "am I wearing my shirt inside out or something"

'Clueless' was the thought going through the other Fenton's minds

"Finished" Jack said closing the latch on what looked like a high tech blowdryer with a green F on it for Fenton "the Fenton Freezer this baby will freeze any ghost's molecules in a prison they can't phase through stopping them in their tracks" Jack boasted pointing the gadget at Danny who jumped from his seat in shock

"Dad watch where you aim that thing" Jazz shouted protectively

"Heh don't worry son the safety's on" Jack said pointing it at the floor accidentally freezing his feet in a block of ice

Maddie sighed "I'll get the Fenton ice picks"

* * *

It was almost noon and the Fenton family was mostly at home Danny was laying on his bed reading a book

He couldn't hang out with Tucker because he was on his second date with his match Velma Dinkleburg or something like that Sam was still on vacation with her family Jazz was on another date in the service with Stoneboy92

Danny was almost wishing for a ghost attack but knew better than to do that just in case the genie ghost Desiree was loose

"Danny" Maddie called "can you come down for a second" Danny shrugged putting down his book he walked down to the living room where his mom was still working on freeing Jack's feet from the ice he was in

"Yeah mom" Danny said getting her attention Maddie looked up and handed Danny an open envelope inside were some movie passes

"Your father won a contest and got these movie passes for a special screening of some Disney show called the Awakening since your father froze himself we won't be able to go so why don't you take them and invite your girlfriend"

Danny shrugged he didn't really know what the Awakening was but he didn't have any plans and it was an excuse to spend time with his girlfriend "all right I'll go give her a call"

"Danny" Jack called Danny turned in time for the Fenton Freezer to fly at him "take that with you in case a ghost attacks"

* * *

At the Xaviers school for gifted youth or more to be more specific under it in a Kitty in her Xmen uniform was dodging lasers from turrets another student in the room a six foot tall boy in a black tank top blue pants and black boots was running at a laser turret he suddenly grew larger and his skin turned into metal as he grabbed the turret ripping it from it's base and throwing it at a turret aimed at Kittys back

Kitty turned towards the metal boy and smiled "thanks Peter" the metal boy nodded "no problem Kitty" he said with a Russian accent

"Hey guys we ain't done yet" Rogue called dodging a laser blast besides her was a boy who looked like he was made of ice the ice boy raised a wall of ice blocking a laser blast while Rouge ducked behind him they were pinned down while the lasers in the danger room were set to stun and would hurt anymore than a punch to the stomach they were being graded on this

Kitty looked to Peter "you thinking what I'm thinking" she asked

Peter grinned "the fastball special" Peter transformed again picking Kitty up she threw the smaller mutant through the air using her powers Kitty phased through the turret rolling to soften her landing she turned and deactivated the laser

"That was close" the ice kid said the ice fading away revealing bright orange hair brown eyes and freckles in a hoodie and sweats Kitty rolled her eyes "don't be so dramatic Bobby you could have frozen the turret yourself or let Rogue borrow your powers and tag team it"

"Both are sound strategies in the situation" the teens looked to see an woman with warm brown skin and snow white hair wearing a black body suit with a flowing cape held on by X shaped clasps this was Ororo Munroe codenamed Storm

"However Kitty as captain you should be aware of all your teammates not just Peter" Ororo lectured Kitty nodded Ororo looked to the rest of her squad "all in all I think the squad performed excellently in today's exercise you are dismissed for the day"

Kitty Bobby Rogue and Peter thanked Ororo before leaving the danger room

After a shower to get the scent of sweat and laser off of her Kitty heard her phone ring seeing it was Danny she grinned and answered "hey Danny"

"Hey" Danny's voice said through the speakers "listen I got these passes for a movie and I was wondering if my beautiful girlfriend was free to go"

"Sure I just got to tell the teachers I'm going what time's the movie" Danny told her the time and Kitty hung up to get ready Rogue stepped into their room seeing Kitty put her phone down with a big grin on her face

"So was that your boyfriend" Rouge teased Kitty smiled "yes it was" Kitty answered blushing "I'm going to see a movie with him tonight"

"Well have fun and if he tries anything he shouldn't let me know and the gloves come off" Rouge said

Kitty nodded Rouge had the mutant ability to drain energy from whoever she touched and if she touched a mutant she'd copy his powers

For a moment Kitty imagined Rogue with white hair and glowing green eyes like her boyfriend but she knew it was unlikely she'd ever see that Rogue refused to use her power on people without powers after what happened when her powers awakened draining her boyfriend while having their first kiss

**Not the best way to end a date**

Kitty got up hugging her roommate "I appreciate the concern but Danny's a total gentleman"

Rogue nodded "all right but if he ever does something he shouldn't" Rouge threatened

"You'll be the first to know" Kitty hugging Rogue in a way that made sure there was zero skin contact

* * *

Later that evening Danny was waiting in front of the movie theatre Danny

"Danny" Kitty called out Danny looked to see Kitty run towards him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Hey we should head inside" Kitty nodded Danny walked towards the ticket guy giving him the two passes the guy looked at the passes and grinned "I remember when this was on TV you guys are in for a treat"

"Thanks I guess" Danny and Kitty walked into the theatre it was filled with people cosplaying as Danny had no idea what there were vikings people with pointed ears that looked like they came from Aragons realm and alot of girls with black wigs and red jackets

Danny looked to Kitty "any idea what this show is" Kitty shrugged "I asked one my friend Bobby all he did was say no spoilers and started humming"

After getting snacks they walked into the theatre taking their seats the theatre became dark music played as **The Awakening **appeared on the screen gothic music played through the speakers

Danny leaned over to Kitty "my friend Sam would love this" Danny said as rubble rained down on a New York street a detective named Elisa Maza looked at a piece of rubble with claw marks in it

"**Claw marks what could leave claw marks in solid stone**"

Danny watched as the scene changed to 994 AD with Vikings attacking a castle in Scotland the captain of the castle guard said they just had to hold out until sunrise than they'd see some fun

"I bey they'll all turn into werewolves" Kitty said Danny nodded briefly thunking about Clawdine a werewolf girl who kissed him as thank you for saving her from the Guys in White

"My money's on some kind of guardian spirit that only shows up at night" Danny said Kitty smirked "want to bet on it" Kitty challenged "loser refills the popcorn"

"Your on" Danny agreed as the viking captain Hakon climbed the tallest tower framed by the sunrise reaching the parapet the castle began to crack before it came to LIFE the now living Gargoyle grabbed Hakon and held him up over the castle ledge

"**You are trespassing**" Kieth Davids voice echoed through the speakers the audience all got up and cheered as the other Gargoyles came to life too Danny looked to Kitty "so guess it's a tie"

Kitty nodded "so whose going to get more popcorn"

Before Danny could answer an explosion tore apart the screen as a grey skinned guy in combat fatigues stepped through the hole his arm a rocket launcher "Jack and Maddie Fenton I've come for you" he called out

by now the audience had began running for the exit "just once I'd like a date without explosions" Danny said ducking down a flash shone through the seat before Danny Phantom flew at the grey skinned guy

"The Fentons aren't here will I do" punching the guy in the face the guys face molded around his fist leaving Danny stuck

"Nice punch here's mine" the guy held up his rocket launcher it morphed and changed into a sledge hammer that sent Danny flying into the projector "ow" Danny said pulling himself out of the wall

"Ok Goo boy try this" Danny fired a ghost ray the grey skinned guy's body became like glass reflecting the ecto blast destroying more of the theatre he held out his hand remaking his rocket launcher firing at Danny "and the name's not Goo boy it's Random"

Danny turned intangible and the rockets flew through him "ok so he's not a ghost hunter that's a plus the problem is everything I throw at him doesn't work"

"I've got no beef with you kid my client wants the Fentons alive"

"Alive well that rules out Plasmius" Danny said since he only wanted his mom alive and his dad six feet under so who hired this guy

"Danny catch" Kitty said throwing him the Fenton Freezer Danny shrugged "here's hoping this works on whatever this guy is" Danny said flying at Random dodging rockets as he flew

Danny aimed the Fenton Freezer at Random and fired his skin turned into glass like before and at first the blast seemed to do nothing Random punching Danny in the face knocking him into the first row

Random pointed his rocket launcher at Danny "say your prayers ghost kid" Random grinned before he started shivering ice began to cover his body "no I can't move what's happening to me" Random shouted before he was encased in ice

Kitty ran over to Danny "are you all right" Danny nodded Kitty than looked to Random "is he" she said poking the ice holding Random his eye turned towards her and Kitty jumped back in shock

"He's alive let's leave him somewhere the police can find him"

After the police took Random away the manager of the theatre gathered everyone who'd been watching the Awakening "attention everyone who was watching the Awakening we've moved the screening to the next theatre we hope you enjoy"

Danny and Kitty looked to each other since it was still early and they liked what they had seen before Random attacked Danny gave Kitty a kiss on the lips "I'll get the popcorn you find good seats"

Kitty grinned "sounds good"

* * *

A man entered an old warehouse "uh boss"

red eyes glowed "what"

The man looked nervous under the glare of the red eyes "it's Random boss he got caught by that Danny Phantom and the Fentons never even showed up"

"That idiota last time I hire a mercenary instead of doing it myself" the red eyed boss stepped out of the shadows revealing a small skeleton wearing a red pancho black pants and gloves holding a black guitar

"I'll deal with the Phantom myself" the skeleton said

* * *

**And that's the chapter thanks everyone for the reviews**

**Now some of you might wonder why Gargoyles is a tv show instead of having Danny fight with Goliath since Danny's been on a date with KP that means Jake Long is real and they have their own version of Gargoyles who are basically just cool looking falcons**

**as for Jazz's date she went out with Super Hrvoje a Croatian superhero published in 1992 basically when innocent blood is spilled Hrvoje turns into a stone boy to protect the innocent**

**Next time Danny goes face to face with Random's Client**

**Excelsior true believers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in as many days who saw this coming because I know I didn't I'm usually terrible with updating consistently one writer tried to figure out who was going after Jack and Maddie was a marvel character**

**It is a supervillain but he's not from a marvel property he and a certain someone are from a Nickelodeon Property**

**remember to review fave and follow and enjoy my friends**

**this is chapter 3**

* * *

**After many dates Danny and Kitty**

"_This is Lance Thunder with breaking news last night Marshall Stone III a mutant hired gun wanted in fifteen states attacked the Amity Park theatre last night in search of for some reason local ghost experts Jack and Maddie Fenton while the Fentons were not at the theatre there were no casualties thanks to local vigilante Danny Phantom Stone is in police custody enroute to New York for trial_"

Lance Thunder reported on Tuckers PDA "_why am I reporting this I'm a weatherman not a crime reporter_"

Tucker and Danny were sitting down in the lab Dannys parents were at the police station working with the police to try and figure out who would hire a hitman to abduct them

Tucker turned off the newsfeed "so you've got no idea who would go after your parents" Tucker asked Danny shook his head "not a clue it's not usually Vlads style to work with a mutant he usually sends Skulker or Valerie to do his dirty work" Danny said remembering how Vlad had conned his almost girlfriend into hunting down his cousin Danielle so Vlad could melt her into goo

Just when you think the fruitloop couldn't get more messed up he finds a way to sink even lower

"Yeah but rigging a contest so that your parents would win Vlad did that to you and your mom" Tucker pointed out "maybe he thought you wouldn't expect him to hire a mutant"

Danny threw his hands in the air "it threw me off guard too Randoms powers were too **random** for me to counter if it weren't for the Fenton Freezer I would have been toast"

Tucker was about to say something when his phone rang Tucker pulled it out and looked to Danny "it's Sam"

Danny nodded despite being on vacation in France with her parents Sam checked in when she could with him and Tuck she probably heard about what happened last night with his parents by now "put her on speaker" Danny said

Tucker answered the phone "hey Sam your on speaker with me and Danny"

"_Hey I just saw what happened are your parents ok_" Sam's voice rang out from the speakers laced with concern Danny nodded "they're fine me and Tuck were talking about what to do" Danny said

"_You think that Vlads involved or the Guys in White maybe it's not Freakshow he's still in jail the only person who works for him is Lydia_"

"Assuming it's one of Dannys enemies his parents are scientists afterall maybe AIM or Hydra" Tucker suggested "they'd have the money to hire a guy like this"

"But why would criminal scientists or Nazi's want my parents" Danny asked "it's not like they're super respected even when they ended up being proven right about ghosts being real"

"_I don't know so what's the plan keep an eye on Vlad_" Sam asked sounding as unsure as Danny and Tucker Danny shrugged "it's the only idea I can think of I'll do that and Tucker can hack the morons in white see if there's anything off in their financials"

"_Guess something good came from that cram machine Tuck_" Sam joked it was true since Embers first appearance and Danny and Sam accidentally leaving Tucker hooked to a experimental machine for twelve hours to get rid of Embers brainwashing Tuckers IQ was practically double especially with machines

Sure he was no Tony Stark but Tucker could build fix or hack into whatever Team Phantom needed to stop all the ghosts that were coming through the Fenton Portal

"Sure give me an hour to look through it all" Tucker said pulling out his PDA he began working hacking

"_By the way Danny I had another reason for calling I think your cousin is here in Paris_"

"Is she all right" Danny asked a noticeably worried inflection in his voice sure Danny knew that Danielle could take care of herself and she was pretty strong since he gave her the ecto dejecto to stabilize her but she was still a twelve year old girl and she was alone in the world

"_It's just rumors a couple of Danny Phantom sightings in Paris but I'm going to check them out before we leave next week_" Sam said "_if I find her anything you want me to tell her_" Sam asked

Danny thought about it for a second "do you still have that extra Fenton phone can you give it to Dani and tell her to contact me" Danny asked

"_Sure I better go I'll see you guys when I get back_" Sam said hanging up now that the phone call with the gothic ghost hunter was over Danny transformed phasing through the ceiling and Tucker focused his whole attention on hacking into the Guys in White mainframe

"Seriously they didn't even upgrade their security since last time I got in here" but than again this was the Guys in White Tucker was talking about a group of ghost hunters so stupid they mistook Sam's scumbag ex-boyfriend Gregor for Danny just because they kinda looked alike

* * *

Danny yawned he'd been hiding in the construction site across the street for three from city hall and nothing zip nada "cop shows make stakeouts look way more exciting" Danny felt the Fenton Phone in his ear buzz and he tapped on it

"Hey Tuck what's up on your end"

"_I got nothing zilch nada I checked every inch of the Guy's in whites hard-drives nothing nothing about your parents or Amity_ Park" Tucker ranted "_how are things on your end_"

Danny held back a yawn "same here all Vlad's done is paperwork and answer phone calls it's boring"

"_Do you think it's a double like how overshadowed the city to vote for him_" Tucker said Danny shook his head "no I've seen Vlad's doubles before he's never split himself up for three hours without coming back together" Danny said "I think this is a dead-end"

Danny was about to hang up when he saw something a figure on the roof of City Hall

"Tuck I'll call you back" Danny said hanging up before flying towards the figure

"It had better not be Black Cat" Danny said remembering the bad luck powers she subjected to him to also how he let her go if she stayed out of Amity Park getting close to the figure he saw it was a guy in a brown and black suit a red scarf around his neck a mask with cat ears and a a _tiger tail _coming from a hole in his pants

Wait what ok that was weird even for Danny and he met talking turtles aliens and was dating a mutant who could walk through walls like a ghost

"Hey Puss in boots" Danny called punching 'Tiger-boy' across the roof "I think your lost"

"New York is where the evil furries hang out" Danny taunted Tiger-boy got up holding out his hands curved metal claws shot out from his fingers

"Muy Divertido coming from the flying extra from a Star Trek movie" Tiger boy taunted before he jumped high into the air than in a really weird twist his hand shot away from his wrist on a long black chain ripping away a piece of roof and throwing it at Danny

Danny turned invisible flying at tiger boy punching him across the street before he hit a building his hand did that weird grappling look thing again grabbing onto a lamp post the kid did his best Spiderman impression swinging around the lamppost before flying at Danny punching Danny in the face

Danny recovered hearing his Fenton Phone buzz Danny answered it "not now Tuck I'm fighting some guy in a cat suit"

"_Wait what_" Tucker asked sounding as confused as Danny was fighting this guy

"Yeah see if you can find anything out about this guy brown costume green eyes speaks spanish claws and has a tail" Danny listed "see if you can find out anything about this guy"

A clawed hand grabbed him pulling him out of the sky before Danny could hear Tuckers response slamming him into the ground Danny turned intangible phasing out of his grip

"I don't know who you are La Phantasma" Tiger-boy said with his claws out "but if you get in my way I'll make you regret it _this I swear_" he said leaping at Danny roaring like a tiger swiping at Danny with his claws Danny turned intangible the claws glowed green ripping off a piece of Danny's costume scratching his chest

"Ow" Danny said in shock that he'd been hurt while intangible throwing a punch at the kid sending him flying into the construction site that Danny had been hiding in into a crane

the crane tilted off it's sides about to topple over on a street filled with bystanders

"Time out civilians" they both yelled leaping into action Danny scooped two of the bystanders in his arms while Tiger-boy Danny really needed to know the guys name grabbed a man in a suit in time for the crane to fall crashing into a now empty street

Once the people were safe Tiger-boy wiped his forehead "phew that was close"

"Time in" Danny called punching Tiger-boy knocking him out "oi mi Cabeza" he said before passing out Danny called Tucker

"Tuck did you find anything about this guy"

"_Plenty_" Tucker said

* * *

Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equiha Rivera but you could call him Manny was dazed and confused his head felt like he'd gone three rounds with El Oso woke up sitting in a construction site his hands cuffed behind his back and he wasn't transformed into El Tigre

"Oh mi Cabeza" Manny said before looking to see that white haired kid he was probably the evil mayors bodyguard or something "look I'm going to make this plain and simple who are you and what do you want with Jack and Maddie Fenton"

'Who the heck are the Fentons" Manny said "I'm not telling you anything stupido"

The white haired kid smirked "your name is Manny Rivera your thirteen years old and were born in Miracle City Mexico or as the ret of your country calls it Ciudad del sur de Gotham" He listed Manny frowned

oh dang he was in trouble

"Your dad is Rodolfo Rivera better known as the legendary superhero El White Pantera your grandfather Roberto Rivera is one of the most infamous supervillains in history Puma Loco and for the past year you've been the masked vigilante El Tigre you also have a police record" He finished

"It took me ten minutes to learn all this because your family is crazy enough not to keep your identities secret like your Mexican Tony Stark" He said picking Manny up by the collar "Why are you in my city hiring a mercenary to attack the Fentons" he demanded his eyes glowing like Volcanes Verdes about to errupt

Wait that's what this was about "I'm not the guy who did that I'm here to beat the guy" Manny said White haired kid's eyes stopped glowing and he lowered Manny down "start talking"

Manny nodded and started explaining "his name is Django" Manny said "Django of the dead his Abuela is Sartanna of the dead the biggest crime boss in Mexico"

"So Sartanna sent her grandkid to attack the Fentons" White haired kid asked Manny really needed to learn this guy's name Manny shook his head "no Django's acting on his own here he hates being in his Abuela's shadow and wants to prove that he's not a kid"

White haired guy put his hand on his forehead "are you telling me that a kid is the one going after my pare- I mean pair of ghost hunters who I keep track of because I'm obviously a ghost"

Wow this guy was not good at lying "your a terrible liar you know that right"

White haired kid looked panicked before he shook his head "don't change the subject why are you here in Amity Park" he asked getting serious again

"I came to catch Django he and Sartanna were in prison but Django broke out and he came here when my dad found out he forbade me from going after him because last time we fought I lost a arm" when Manny said that White haired kid looked at Manny's hands

"My Grandpapi was worried it would happen so he used some kind of black market clone machine to grow spares that I keep in my sock drawer" Manny explained White haired kid shrugged "I've heard weirder things"

"So I asked a _old contact_ to help me find Django since she hated him as much as everyone else in Miracle City I learned he was coming to Amity Park I bribed my friend in Churros to pretend to be me and bought a bus ticket since he's addicted to power I figured I'd spy on the mayor until Django showed up"

White haired guy gently let him down "huh so great minds really think alike" white rings appeared around White haired guy turning him into a regular looking kid with black hair and blue eyes in a shirt and jeans he held out his hand how'd he do that did he have a mystical object of power too

"let's start over I'm Danny Fenton but most people know me as Danny Phantom"

Manny shook white hai- Danny's hand "Manny Rivera it's nice to meet you"

"Same" Danny said "sorry about the sucker punch" Danny apologized Manny nodded "eh I was going to do the same sorry I called you an extra from a Star Trek movie"

Danny shrugged "not important so let's figure out what Django's up to what are his powers"

Manny explained how Django was a living skeleton with a mystical guitar that could being people back from the dead as skeleton banditos under his control when Manny said this his eyes practically popped out of his head "this power would it work on ghosts"

Manny shrugged "I don't know maybe"

Danny transformed "come on I know what Django is after we gotta move fast"

* * *

Django was in the Fentons lab his skeleton banditos he summoned holding the fentons daughter and some kid hostage since he was down here when the Fentons weren't home then he must know them somehow Django didn't pay attention to his mortal prisoners they could be disposed of easily all he had eyes for was his prize

The Fenton Ghost Portal with it's power and his mystic guitar the would would bow before him HIM not his Nana Sartana if only he could unlock the stupid thing

Django turned towards the Fenton girl walking towards her he placed a clawed finger under her chin "tell me how to unlock the portal" Django demanded "or suffer the consequences"

The Fenton girl glared defiantly at him saying nothing "I won't tell you anything" Jazz said

"It doesn't matter Jazz he'll never get it open not without Danny Phantom" the glasses wearing boy said this got Django's attention from what he'd gathered Danny Phantom was a rising name among the young generation of heroes fighting alongside Kim Possible the mechanical heroine XJ9 Sailor Jupiter Batgirl and even Superhero royalty Superman's younger cousin Supergirl

"You explain or the girl joins my Skeleton army" Django threatened

"Tucker don't" the girl warned she looked angry he must know something incredibly important

"He'd figure it out eventually Jazz" the boy said "let us go and I'll tell you" the boy bargained Django would play along offering false promises until he was no longer useful just like Nana taught him

"You have my word" Django said the boy seemed placated by his words

"Haven't you ever wondered why a ninth degree blackbelt and a guy big enough to be a professional quarter back and smart enough to build a portal to another dimension haven't been able to catch one scrawny little ghost" the boy asked "it's because they're not trying to catch him why should they when he's their greatest invention"

Invention yes that made sense why risk your own life when you could build someone to catch the ghosts for you the perfect ghost hunter machine based on all of the high tech equipment in this lab some which clearly had to be built in house or it would driven the family to bankruptcy ten times over they probably paid the boy to remotely operate their machine make it appear like a human teenager

It also explained why his hired mercenary at the movie theater didn't work they saw through his genius plan and sent their android bodyguard in his place

Clearly Jack and Maddie Fenton were incredibly intelligent and master manipulators on par with his Nana

"How does Phantom open the portal" Django asked the boy gestured to a high tech looking belt "over there whoever wears the belt remotely controls Phantoms motion controls he has a electronic scanner in his glove that opens the portal" the boy explained

Django grinned showing off his sharp teeth walking over to the belt holding it over his head like it was a championship belt from a lucha libre tournament

"At last with the Danny Phantom android and my mystic guitar I will have the inhabitants of the ghost zone as my slave army and I'll use them to conquer the world" Django laughed evilly reveling in his victory placing the belt on the belt shocked his guitar making his banditios turn to ash "what is this"

"Run Jazz" the boy yelled making a run for the stairs the girl not far behind him

Django ripped the belt off aiming his mystic guitar at the one who tricked him about to fire when Danny Phantom and El Tigre phased through the ceiling hitting him with two fists to his face that would have broken his nose

if he had one that is

Danny just flew into the basement hitting Django in the face with Manny he looked back to Jazz and Tucker  
"Are you guys all right" Danny asked Tucker nodded "we're good so El Tigre is on our side" Tucker asked looking at the Mexican Hero Villain Undecided

"I was always on your side" Manny said

Danny nodded "you two get out of here this guy maybe younger than us but he's super dangerous"

Django recovered "so you followed me all the way from Miracle City El Tigre don't you remember what happened last time we fought"

Manny clenched his left fist "painfully but I don't regret my choice I'll never join you Django"

Django held his mystical guitar "we'll see about that" Django strummed his guitar two skeleton banditos broke through the floor followed by a third the size of Danny's dad

"Attack"

"we gotta aim for his guitar without it him and his banditos would turn to dust" Manny said Danny flew at a bandito punching it in the ribs "if you know his weakness than how come his family still control the underworld in Mexico"

Manny dodged a bandito using his grappling hook claw powers 'that's still really weird' Damny thought throwing a bandito into the ceiling "they always regenerate in a couple of days" Manny answered

Django yelled out a battle cry swiping his claws against Manny's chest before hitting him with his guitar Django turned on his heels firing a beam at Danny Danny acted fast making a shield holding back the beam but still it took everything he had to keep it back

Django grinned "this is the end for you and El Tigre once I destroy you I'll rip that portal open and all it's power will be mine"

The portal that's it "Manny grab the guitar" Manny nodded leaping into action he punched Django in the face grabbing his guitar Danny flew towards the portal controls "toss it in" Danny said taking his glove off putting his thumb on the scanner

"**Genetic ID confirmed**" Jacks voice said through the speakers the portal opened Manny grinned throwing the guitar into the ghost zone Django leapt towards the guitar and his portal but another tap on the scanner and the portal shut the portal closing Django's hands scratched against the gate of the portal

"No" Django yelled punching the door "no no no" he yelled punching the door with every shout of no "without my guitar I'm powerless"

Django turned to see Danny and Manny standing over him Django grinned nervously Manny and Danny threw their fists back and punched Django knocking him back

* * *

"THIS ISN'T OVER EL TIGRE DANNY PHANTOM I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU BOTH THIS I SWEAR" Django yelled as he was loaded into the back of a police car news crews swarmed Fenton works along with police and Jack and Maddie worried about their children

"In a stunning turn of events a crime was committed in this town that wasn't ghost related as young mobster Django of the Dead was responsible for the attempts to kidnap the Fentons and steal their technology" Lance Thunder reported "but they were stopped by young hero Manny Rivera better known as El Tigre and local 'hero' Danny Phantom"

Jack and Maddie were beyond grateful to Manny for saving their children and Tucker from in Maddie's words

'A putrid bag of bones that made that menace Danny Phantom look heroic in comparison'

At Jack and Maddie's request Manny was going to stay the night and Maddie would drive him to the airport in the morning

after clearing it with Manny's father apparently Rodolfo Rivera had discovered his son was missing about two hours after Manny had left and had spent the entire time he was gone on a worry filled rampage of the spicy cesspool of crime and villainy that was Miracle City

Because of Manny crime had dropped an astounding sixty percent as hundreds of criminals and super villains turned themselves into the police so as not to face the White Pantera acting like a 'concerned parent'

Suffice it to say White Pantera was BEYOND FURIOUS that his son had left the country to chase a criminal especially one as dangerous as Django of the dead

but in the end Rodolfo was proud of his son and thanked Jack and Maddie for watching out for him offering to wire money for the ticket home

The Fentons were happy with their new house guest Jazz was curious about Mannys mental health being raised by a superhero and a supervillain who both pressured Manny to follow in their footsteps

Danny and Manny hit it off well like they were brothers

Jack was super excited to have a real superhero in the house wanting to know all about his powers he even shared his portion of ham with the thirteen year old hero/villain the second greatest show of affection Jack Fenton knew how to give right after his massive bone crushing bear hugs

Maddie was just relieved that her children were safe and the one who saved them was somewhere safe and warm for the evening instead of a cheap motel in the shadier part of town

Later that night Manny was laying in Dannys bed and Danny was on the floor in a sleeping bag both trying to get some sleep

"Hey Danny" Manny whispered

"What' Danny asked being wide awake waiting for his parents to go to sleep before he went on patrol

Manny sat up climbing out of bed "I gotta know man how do you do it" Manny asked "how do you still be a hero in a town where everyone expects the worst from you that your the bad guy"

Danny sat up Danny sighed "it's not easy but there isn't anyone else to stop the ghosts that are coming through" Danny said "it's my fault since I'm the guy who got the portal working"

Manny sighed "your a better guy than I am I probably would have let all the ghosts run wild being a villain along side them"

"Believe me I've made mistakes things that haunt me even now" Danny looked Manny in the eye "you know Manny for a guy who thinks he's evil your a pretty good kid you chased a bad guy over hundreds of miles into another country just to catch him besides you can always be an antihero"

Manny looked at Danny with a raised brow "an antihero what's that"

Danny smiled for someone who was a pretty good hero he was still only thirteen he briefly wondered if this is what Jazz felt like when he didn't know something growing up

"Something I read in a book last year an Antihero is basically someone whose a good guy but follows his own code like Black Widow or Batman but at the end of the day they're still considered heroes"

Manny saw this if a member of the Justice League and the Avengers were considered Antiheroes why couldn't El Tigre be counted among them

Plus it was definitely a better solution than going completely wacko like his Gran Tio the original El Tigre

Manny nodded holding out his fist "thanks amigo" Danny nodded meeting Manny's fist with his own "de nada now" Danny stood up transforming "want to go on patrol with me for a couple hours I got to fight your enemy let's see if you can handle mine"

Manny grinned spinning his belt buckle turning into El Tigre "let's go"

and with that the hero and the newly minted antihero leapt into the Amity Park night to catch some ghosts

* * *

**And that is the chapter and the end of this mini arc**

**Tell me what you think of Manny and his decision to be an antihero instead of choosing a path like his dad and grandpapi personally I always saw Manny as an antihero not perfect but in the end always did the right thing**

**leave a review if you want to see more of El Tigre**

**or just leave a review in general**

**before we go here are some translations**

**Muy divertido: very funny**

**La fantasma: ghost**

**Oi mi Cabeza: Oh my head**

**Ciudad Del Sur De Gotham: South Gotham**

**Abeula: Grandma**

**Stupido: Stupid**

**Volcanes Verdes: Green volcanoes**

**Gran Tio: Great Uncle**

**Until next time**

**Excelsior true believers**

**Or in Spanish**

**virutas de embalaje Verdaderos creyentes**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am here again procrastinating on one story or four to write about Danny Phantoms relationship with an X-man**

**thank you all for the reviews it feels good to know so many people enjoy reading my spin on FP's original work**

**quick note like I said in chapter 1 my brain doesn't really register punctuation when I write something**

**You can imagine that drove more than one teacher completely crazy what i'm asking is please don't point out the lack of punctuation in reviews we both know it's not there**

**please save your reviews for your opinions on the story I ask for reviews because I love hearing them the good the bad and the ugly I like reading your thoughts on my stories not my lack of grammar**

**I understand if you decide to hit the back button and forget my penname unless you need that specific oil filter**

**I've kept this going long enough so ladies and gentlemen here it is chapter four of Danny and Kitty**

**After many dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

"Ha ha foolish ghost child you will not capture me again for I shall bring about your doom" Danny looking unimpressed pointing the Fenton Thermos at the box ghost sucking him inside

Danny called Tucker and Jazz"hey all I found is the box ghost anything on your guys end"

"_Just a couple of ectopuses dude took five minutes to catch_" Tucker said

"_All clear on my end little brother_" Jazz said ending her sentence with a yawn making Danny concerned "you ok Jazz"

"_I'm fine i'm fine I was up late researching into what colleges to apply for speaking of_" Jazz said "_how would you feel about going to visit New York with me_" Danny floated around thinking about it

New York one of the biggest cities in the world the sights the foods plus being alot closer to Kitty but what about Django he might be gone but who knows if he hired any other mercenaries to try and steal the Fenton portal like Random

"I don't know Jazz if I'm gone who'll protect Amity Park" Danny said already convincing himself it wasn't a good idea to leave town for the weekend even if it was to visit the his amazing beautiful girlfriend did he mention beautiful

"_Dude you've met like half a dozen people with powers can't one if them watch Amity Park for a couple of days_" Tucker said "_plus you can fly over a hundred miles an hour between me your parents and Valerie we could hold the fort long enough for you to swoop in and save the day like your Captain America or something_" Tucker said

Danny rolled his eyes "ok fine you convinced me I'll go but just in case _Captain America _can't make it in time to save the day I'll call someone and see if they can babysit my city for a couple days"

"_Who're you going to call_" Tucker asked curiously Danny smirked "like you said Tuck a friend I made over the summer"

* * *

The drive to New York was quick Danny in the passenger seat looked out the passenger side window half asleep he had offered to fly but Jazz had said no it would be suspicious if her parents or the police found her car while she was supposed to be in New York with her brother

Jazz turned on a street heading for manhattan "you have the directions to your girlfriends boarding school right" Jazz asked Danny nodded pulling out his phone "good my appointment with the Dean at Empire State is at three I'll drop you off at the school and head for the university"

Danny frowned he had thought Jazz was just here for a tour he didn't expect her to already have an interview with the Dean especially for a place that wasn't an Ivy league school when Danny pointed this out Jazz just talked about how great the Psychology program was at ESU and an interview didn't mean she was committing to ESU she was just taking all her options seriously

Danny hadn't given it too much thought but Jazz would be in college next year he knew it was always going to happen but didn't expect it so soon Jazz had always been there a constant in his life

the sky was blue

his parents were obsessed with ghosts

and Jazz was always there it was as certain as

"Left or right"

Yeah exactly as certain as left was left and right was right

"Danny" Jazz yelled Danny snapped out of it looking at an impatient looking Jazz "you've been staring into space for five minutes I need to know which way am I turning left or right"

Danny shook his head "sorry Jazz go left" Jazz nodded getting into the left lane she turned "so what were you thinking about" Jazz asked Danny while keeping her eye on the road "if it's Amity Park you said your friend arrived already and we haven't heard anything from them or Tucker"

Danny looked at Jazz "yeah I'm sure everything is fine"

"So who exactly did you get to keep an eye on things while we're out of town" Jazz asked Danny grinned

* * *

Back in Amity Park a gang of men in animal themed masks are trying to break into the back of a bank

"This is perfect" a man wearing a rat mask said "no one will ever expect I Vernon Trapp the worlds greatest criminal mind Snaptrap would rob a bank here in Amity Park" he gloated with an evil laugh next to him a small man in a shrew mask held his hand up

"But Boss the reason most criminals don't come to this city is because of Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress what'll we do if they show up" he asked only Snaptrap to grab him and throw him into a dumpster shouting "shut it Larry"

Snaptrap looked to his other two henchman wearing a mouse and an alligator "do you guys have a comment Ollie Francisco" the two looked to each other before shaking their heads

"Nope we're good boss" the mouse masked man said with a British accent while the man in the Alligator mask just shook his head "yeah your too smart to get caught by some ghost kid and a knockoff Ironman"

"Exactly" Snaptrap gloated "besides they mostly fight _ghosts_ and leave the normal criminals to the police" Vernon said practically grinning behind his mask "now get behind the dumpster and set off the explosives" Snaptrap ordered loudly

before he and his men hid behind a dumpster Francisco pulled out wireless detonator and pushed it down while everyone else covered their ears waiting for the explosion

and waiting

and waiting

and still waiting

Finally Snaptrap got frustrated looking up to see his explosives gone "hey where are my explosives how am I supposed to get money without explosives"

"You could always get a real job" Snaptrap and his men turned to see Supergirl floating in all her glory "after your prison sentence anyway"

"SUPERGIRL" Snaptrap exclaimed fearfully "what are you doing in Amity Park this is the town full of freaks and weirdos like Danny Phantom"

"Boss you probably shouldn't have said that" Ollie said nervously looking at silently fuming Girl of Steel floating close to Supergirl grabbed Snaptrap by the collar "That 'freak' Danny Phantom is a friend of mine I'm watching his city while he's away" Kara said throwing him into the dumpster before looking to his men

"Anyone else got a problem with Danny Phantom" she asked Ollie Francisco and Larry all shook their heads "no we're good please just take us to jail now" Larry said

* * *

Danny grinned at Jazz "let's just say someone strong enough to handle whatever Amity Park could throw at her"

Jazz raised an eyebrow whoever this 'her' was must have made quite an impression on Danny Jazz wondered if it was someone he met during his time with the dating service her little brother certainly has the emotional maturity to be friends with a girl he's dated in the past Valerie being a prime example in her mind Jazz reflected on her own time with You+Me=Love

Jazz could see why Danny enjoyed himself it was definitely entertaining meeting different guys however with it being her senior year and her parents being attacked Jazz decided not to go through with her complete month deciding that she'd like a second date with Goldenantonio

He was funny a gentleman and Jazz found herself thinking of him true he was a little eccentric but given her parents relationship while both were eccentric being ghost hunters and all Jazz never once doubted they loved each other or her and Danny so Jazz didn't see anything wrong with eccentric

Jazz looked at Danny this next time next year she'd be in college working towards being a psychologist depending on where she ended up going she could be miles even **states** away if Danny was in trouble plus Danny'd be on his own with hiding his secret from mom and dad

Not for the first time Jazz considered going to Amity University they had a good psychology program but Jazz knew Danny he didn't want her to dictate her life choices around him he'd want her to see all her options

Danny gave her a weird look "what are you looking at" he asked Jazz shook her head "nothing just tell which way to go" Danny nodded giving her directions as they went

Jazz's car pulled up to the wrought iron gates Jazz looked at the sign

**Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters**

Jazz looked to Danny "you didn't tell me your girlfriend went to a school for the gifted" she said with a raised eyebrow Danny shrugged "you've been busy with your own thing" Danny shrugged seeing an intercom Jazz pushed it

"_May I help you_" a cultured sounding voice asked

"Hello sir my name is Jazz Fenton my brother Danny is dating a student here Kitty Pryde we came to surprise her if that's all right"

"_Ah the infamous Mr. Fenton young Kitty can't talk about I'll buzz you in_" there was a buzz before the gate creaked swinging inward Jazz rolled up the window and drove onto the cobblestone driveway seeing an old brownstone mansion covered in moss "wow" Danny said he knew Kitty went to a boarding school but she never mentioned it was a mansion

Jazz pulled up in front of the front door stepping out Danny stepped out "listen Jazz there's something I have to tell you about Kitty's school its-" the door opened and Jazz nearly jumped out of her skin tackling Danny to the ground and pulling out small ecto blaster "not another step ghost"

The 'ghost' was about six feet tall with muscles covered in blue shaggy fur he had large hands and feet with sharp white claws wearing a blue polo shirt with khaki's holding a book under his arms and reading glasses perched on his nose

"Jazz get off me" Danny said using his intangibility to phase out of his sisters grip

"But Danny he's a ghost why are you being so calm when _your _girlfriend could be in danger" Jazz said keeping her eyes on the 'ghost' in front of her Danny sighed "think Jazz if there was a ghost my ghost sense would have gone off" Danny whisperd getting up "now will you please put the gun away before we get in trouble"

Jazz realizing her brother was right put away the ecto blaster looking to Danny who was lightly glaring "what I was going to say was that this was a school for _Mutants_ Jazz"

Jazz looked from her brother to the blue hairy man back and forth for a minute "oh god I'm so sorry I that is we are from Amity Park and when I saw you I thought a ghost had followed us and I uh heh heh-" Jazz said nervously "but that's no excuse for pointing a weapon at you and I'm so sorry please don't kick us out my brother really likes one of the students that goes here"

"Jazz" Danny shouted in embarrassedly

The blue furred man chuckled showing his sharp canine teeth "believe me my dear a benefit of my appearance is it tends to reveal peoples true nature" he said stepping down the steps walking like a gorilla towards Danny and Jazz "when you thought danger approached your first instinct was to protect your brother from a presumed threat that says more about who you are than any apology"

The blue furred man held his hand out "Dr. Hank McCoy"

Jazz shook his hand "Jazz Fenton" she said "wait Hank McCoy THE Hank McCoy"

Danny raised an eyebrow "you know this guy"

"Of course I've read his book the psychology of mutation a hundred times" Jazz exclaimed "you were one of my inspirations to be a psychologist"

"I'm glad my early work had such an impact Miss Fenton" Hank said

"Again I am so sorry about pointing a weapon at you" Jazz apologized Hank nodded "already forgotten and forgiven my dear" he said before looking to Danny "and you young man must be Daniel it's a pleasure to meet the young man that has young Kitty so smitten"

Danny blushed "it's nice to meet you too" Danny said

Hank turned waving them inside "you've arrived at the perfect time the students should just be sitting down for lunch" Hank said Danny followed after Hank

With Jazz walking ahead so that she could ask him questions as Hank led them through the richly decorated mansion it was like Vlads mansion but unlike the fruit loops mansion that was dark sent shivers down Dannys spine filled with Packers memorabilia and smelt like his cat

This was warm and inviting like home if you were Richie Rich or something

Danny and Jazz walked into a large roof filled with long mahogany tables and smells that made Danny's stomach rumble and his mouth salivate the room

It was like the cafeteria at Casper High times a hundred

* * *

Looking around Danny could see the room was filled with a hundred kids of different ages sizes and appearances

Danny saw a girl with tentacles a guy whose body was made of rocks a blonde kid with golden skin talking to a red head with matching colored wings Danny grinned seeing Kitty at a table talking with a brunette with white streaks in her hair and two other guys

"Wow" Jazz said amazed as Danny walked over to Kitty Hank nodded "yes our school caters to a very diverse student body not just mutants but inhumans a small group of the Dakota City metahumans even those without any powers though equally gifted in their own ways"

Jazz shook her head "with all due respect Dr. McCoy I was talking about how quickly my little brother was able to spot his girlfriend" Hank chuckled "ah young love there is nothing else like it isn't it"

Jazz nodded in agreement

* * *

Danny stopped behind Kitty the Brunette looked at him and grinned

"Rogue what are you looking at" Kitty asked Danny shrugged "your boyfriend trying to come up with a romantic line"

Kitty turned to see Danny and grinned Kitty leapt from her seat wrapping her arms around his his neck planting a chaste kiss on Danny's lips Danny laughed "so I guess your happy to see me"

"what do you think" she asked before kissing him longer something Danny was more than happy to return

Paris the city of lights of romance not that a twelve year old girl with black hair in a red beanie and a blue hoodie was interested in romance yuck she thought as she looked out at Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower pulling out a disposable camera she took a picture of the sunset over the Paris skyline "perfect"

This was Danielle but you can call her Dani the 'cousin' of Danny Fenton

"That's going to turn out great"

Dani grinned "yeah but I'm gonna wait until I run out of film to get them developed" Dani said before she realized someone was up here with her not that girl with the yo-yo or her blonde friend in black

Dani turns to see her cousins goth friend or maybe girlfriend if she made the first move Sam smiling at her

"Hey Sam" Dani said nervously "uh how'd you find me" Sam shrugged "considering your the only ghost in a city of two million it wasn't as hard as you'd think"

Sam put a hand on Dani's shoulder smiling down at her "come on let's go get dinner if your anything like Danny was at your age I'm sure your hungry" Dani's stomach rumbled in agreement "yeah food sounds good"

* * *

**And that's the chapter originally I was going to have this be one big chapter but I decided to split it up into two chapters expect the second part sometime over the weekend**

**For the record while I did use the agents of D.O.O.M from Tuff Puppy they aren't anthromorphic animals here just C list bank robbers wearing animal masks**

**feel free to review and check out Neomarks newest addition to the Many Dates Multiverse with Danny and Makoto**

**Until next time**  
**Excelsior True Believers**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised chapter five of Danny and Kitty hope everyone's had a good weekend and if not here's hoping a new chapter will cheer you up**

**What'll cheer me up are faves follows and reviews**

**enjoy my friends let's get this started**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

"Rogue what are you looking at" Kitty asked Danny shrugged "your boyfriend trying to come up with a romantic line"

Kitty turned to see Danny and grinned Kitty leapt from her seat wrapping her arms around his his neck planting a chaste kiss on Danny's lips Danny laughed "so I guess your happy to see me"

"what do you think" she asked before kissing him longer something Danny was more than happy to return wrapping his arms around her waist they stayed like this until the young couple heard someone clear their throat behind them

Danny and Kitty quickly separated looking to see a older man in a wheelchair wearing a black turtleneck under a brown jacket dark slacks and polished dress shoes

Kitty blushed embarrassedly "Professor Xavier this is my boyfriend Danny" Kitty said scratching the back of her head "Danny this is Professor Charles Xavier"

Danny nodded they _great _got caught by the Principal nice going Fenton

Danny held his hand out nervously "it's nice to meet you Professor Xavier" Professor Xavier nodded shaking the offered hand "it's not to meet you as well Danny I don't know about your school but here at Xaviers there are rules about public displays of affection"

Danny and Kitty blushed Professor Xavier smiled "not to worry I remember what it was like to be young and in love so I'll let you go with a warning this time" Danny nodded "thank you Professor" Danny said "it won't happen again"

'At least not in a place Kitty's principal is' Danny thought

'I'd appreciate the thought Danny' Professor Xavier's voice echoed in Danny's head making him jump back in shock falling against the table Kitty's tray fell on his head covering him in food

"Danny" Kitty and Jazz said in concern while Kitty and her friend helped him to his feet

By the time Jazz had got to him Danny was on his feet "you ok little brother" Danny nodded

"I apologize Danny I did not mean to startle you with my telepathy" Professor Xavier said  
Danny nodded before the Professors words set in

Telepathy as in being able to read peoples minds as in like Dannys

There was a telepath in Danny's head did that mean he knew Dannys secret

"Not to worry Danny your secrets are yours to keep" Professor Xavier assured seeing the panic on his face "and no I didn't need to read your mind to know what you were thinking"

"Good to know Professor" Danny said picking a noodle out of his hair before eating it "mm" he said "definitely better than the Lunch Ladies food"

"The ghost or the ones at school" Jazz asked curiously

"Both"  
Kitty looked to two of the guys sitting with her at her table "can you guys let Danny borrow some of your clothes"

"Why can't just Bobby go" the bigger guy asked who looked like he could lift Dash Baxter with one hand and Kwan in the other Kitty rolled her eyes "because Bobby always forgets his key Peter"

Peter looked at the blonde guy Bobby and nodded "true enough" he said standing up "keep Rogue from stealing my food" Peter asked

Kitty laughed "I make no promises"

* * *

Danny followed Bobby and Peter into a room Bobby walked over to his side of the room wading through dirty clothes and Dumpty Humpty CDs the guy was a pig but at least he had good taste in music  
"Something clean Bobby" Peter reminded sternly "Danny is guest and should not have to suffer because of your body order"

"Yeah Colossus I know" Bobby said reaching his closet he threw out a blue hoodie with an X on the sleeves

"Bobby" Peter hissed through gritted teeth before looking to Danny "Colossus is what is word in english nickname" Bobby tried explaining Danny laughed was this what he sounded like when he was making excuses about his powers

Putting Colossus out of his misery Danny shook his head "dude it's fine I know"

Peter raised an eyebrow "you know know about what"

Danny laughed "I know about the X-men that my girlfriend is one of them kind of hard to miss when _Sentinels _crash your first date" Danny explained well he didn't know everything he knew the X-men were supposed to protect mutants and promote peaceful existence between people with powers and those who didn't

Danny also knew that the X-men mostly operated in secret and most people didn't know they even existed

"There were Sentinels and you still picked Kitty as your girlfriend" Peter asked Danny nodded taking his stained shirt off putting on Bobbys hoodie thankfully it fit and it didn't smell like the times when Danny was thrown into a dumpster fighting ghosts

Something that unfortunately happened more often than Danny cared to admit even in his own head

"Out of twenty eight girls" Danny admitted not wanting to **EVER **think or talk about his dates with Vicky or Cree both of them made Paulina look like Mother Teresa in comparison

A shallow Mother Teresa anyways

Bobby gaped at him "dude you got _28 girls _to want a second date with you" he asked looking at Danny like he was a rock star or something "dude what's your secret"

"Don't tell him your secret the frozen blunder does not need help to crash and burn with girls" Peter said with a smirk rolling his eyes

Bobby frowned his arm turned to ice before he sent a blast of ice at Peter the bigger mutant shrugged it off as he turned to living metal shrugging off the ice "please Iceman I'm Russian we don't even notice the cold until it's below zero" Peter boasted before reverting to normal

There was a knock at the door "are you boys done giving Kittys boyfriend the shovel talk yet" Rouges voice came from the other side of the door

"Just about Rogue" Bobby called back before walking over to Danny "look you've seen what I can do you've seen what Peter can do you **really don't **want to see what Rogue can do if you make her mad do something you shouldn't with Kitty-" Bobby held up a ice covered hand sending shivers down Danny's spine "got it"

Looking at Bobbys hand Danny nodded "got it"

* * *

Seven hours ahead in Paris Dani and Sam had walked away from the Eiffel Tower and had walked to a small cafe Dani looked at the wooden sign of a rat in a chefs hat holding a spoon

"La Ratatouille" Dani said sounding skeptical about a restaurant named after a rodent Sam chuckled "the name's a little weird but the food is the better than anything I've eaten in France" Sam promised

At the mention of food Dani's stomach rumbled hungrily Sam and Dani walked into the cafe getting a table being served by a waiter named Alfredo when the twelve year old halfa heard this she chuckled at the name  
"Alfredo" she asked with a smile "what's your last name Linguini"

"Actually it is" Alfredo admitted making Dani frown before she could apologize Alfredo waved her off "I'll go get your drinks" he said

When Alfredo walked away Dani looked to Sam "you don't think he's gonna spit in my food now do you"

Sam shook her head "I don't think so" Sam reached into her pocket she pulled out a small box sliding it across the table to Dani

Dani looked down at the box

"What's this" she asked

"Open it and find out" Dani opened it and saw inside was a new cell phone along with a case that had hers and Dannys logo on it and a wallet Dani opened the wallet it was empty save for a piece of plastic

"No way" Dani said "your giving me a _credit card_"

"Danny just wanted to give you a pair of Fenton Phones so you could call him if you got in trouble but I got you something a little better that card is linked to a private bank account that refills every month you won't be staying in Le Grand Paris and eating steak and caviar but it's enough that you'll always have a warm bed and a full belly every night the same account pays for your phone"

Dani looked at the card tears in her eyes "Sam I can't accept this" she said trying to hand the box back to Sam "not after what I've done to Danny"

The goth pushed the box back "take it Dani your a good kid one who got manipulated by that _Fruitloop" _Sam said angrily before she smiled at Dani petting her on the head messing up the beanie on her head "just make sure to call your cousin he worries about you"

Dani reluctantly took the box back pocketing the wallet and phone "ok but how are _you_ paying for this your not even out of highschool" Dani asked

Sam shrugged "it's not a big deal my Great Granddad Izzy was an inventor he invented the Cellowrapper" Sam explained Dani looked confused having absolutely what a Cellowrapper was Sam sighed "it's a machine that wraps cellophane on the end of deli toothpicks" she explained

"OHHH" Dani said "wait that makes you rich"

Sam shrugged "not Tony Stark or Bruce Wayne rich but yeah we're wealthy it's not something I really talk about though" Sam admitted after all when people knew you had money they treated you differently

Their conversation ended when Alfredo brought their food Sam grinned as Dani dug in like she hadn't eaten in days

Which was quite possibly that she _hadn't_

Sam and Dani continued to enjoy their dinner until a short tanned man with a stereotypical thin mustache and beret he marched over to Alfredo who unlike when Dani made noodle jokes about his name did not look happy to see this angry little frenchman

"What do you want Skinner" Alfredo asked "here to try and steal another restaurant from me"

"Don't make me laugh boy you didn't even know you were Gusteau's son until that _RAT _stole my documents I want what you've taken from me" from the kitchen a woman with short dark hair wearing a chefs uniform

"I didn't steal anything from you Collette and I put our own money into this restaurant"

The woman Collette frowned "I called the police Chef I suggest not being here when they arrive" Skinner growled a vein practically popping out of his skull "this isn't over BOY I will have my revenge on you and that _RAT_"

Skinner stormed out of the cafe dramatically or he attempted to anyway if only he hadn't passed by Dani's table the halfa stuck out an invisible leg tripping the angry little frenchman knocking him to the floor people in the restaurant laughed at Skinner as he got to his feet looking angrily at Dani who smiled innocently

"You disgusting little imp" Skinner shouted marching towards Dani only to be grabbed from behind by Sam "don't you **ever **go near her" she said angrily throwing him out super strength not required given his size the other people in the cafe applauded Sam sat down dusting her hands off while Dani looked at her slack jawed

"Stop staring Dani" Sam said picking up her food

"Sam" Dani said "you just tossed a guy out a door to protect me how are you scared to tell my cousin how you feel" Dani asked incredulously Sam blushed "I don't know what your talking about"

* * *

Somewhere in Paris an observatory filled with butterflies the villain Hawkmoth grinned as his window opened a butterfly flew into his hand "a heart filled with envy and vengeance a perfect pawn for my little akuma's"

The butterfly in his hand was infused with dark energy as it flew out into Paris "go my little akuma and evilize him"

The butterfly flew across Paris landing on Skinners beret a purple butterfly appeared around Skinners eyes

"**Exterminator I am Hawkmoth you have been wronged by others and made into a laughing stock I give you the power to take your vengeance all I ask in return are the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir**" Hawkmoth said in Skinners mind

"It will be done Hawkmoth" Skinner said as dark energy transformed him making him a giant armored figure with a flaming spear his beret on his head

"LINGUINI" Exterminator yelled in a deep echoing voice "prepare to face my wrath"

Dani ran out of the cafe seeing the Exterminator marching towards La Rattatoulie seeing the street was cleared Dani transformed rings climbed up her body turning her into Dani Phantom

"Hey Rustbucket" Dani shouted flying at Exterminator punching him in the head knocking him to the ground with a heavy crash "keep it down people are trying to eat"

Exterminator stood up swinging his spear swatting Dani out of the sky like a fly "impudent little pest" Exterminator bellowed holding out his spear he shot out a stream of fire

"Yikes" Dani shouted making a shield to block the fire Dani looked around seeing the damage on the thankfully cleared street "I got to finish this who knows how many people are still in the buildings" Dani said shrinking her shield firing a blast of ecto energy sending Exterminator back

Exterminator held his hand out blocking the beam as he pushed forward marching closer and closer to Dani getting close enough to snatch her out of the air pinning her to the ground with one hand aiming his spear at her heart with the other

"This is what you get for getting in my way" Exterminator declared thrusting his spear Dani turned intangible phasing through the ground floating out ten feet away the exterminator saw this and tried to free his spear when a red yo-yo flew through the air grabbing the spear pulling it through the air into the hands of an asian girl in a red costume with black spots a matching domino mask on her face

"Ladybug" Dani and Exterminator said seeing one of the heroes of Paris

* * *

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with fire"

Exterminator stood up glaring at Ladybug "on the contrary little girl" Exterminator held out his the spear flew from Ladybugs hands and into his "my mother taught me _exactly _how to play with fire" Exterminator swung his spear in an arc sending a crescent of fire at Ladybug the superhero leapt to the side swinging down onto the street

Before the Exterminator could turn a blonde in black leather hit him in the back knocking him down Dani recognized him easily Ladybugs partner Cat Noir

"It took you long enough to get here Kitty" Ladybug said to Cat Noir Cat Noir leapt off Exterminator than bowing dramatically "sorry I took so long Milady traffic was terrible"

"We need to figure out what the akuma is hiding in" Ladybug said while Dani noticed Exterminator stand up getting ready to attack

"HEY HICCUP AND ASTRID" Dani shouted flying at Exterminator punching him in the stomach he swung his spear at her but Phanty dodged "plan and fight at the same time"

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked to each other Ladybug shrugged "you heard the kid Kitty" she said swinging her yoyo at Exterminator wrapping it around his leg she pulled knocking him off balance

Exterminator reached up grabbing his hat before it could fall off his head before hitting Dani with his spear knocking her into a lamppost Dani groaned pushing herself to her feet

"Cat Noir aim for the hat" Dani heard Ladybug yell Cat Noir nodded "cataclysm" he called a black orb appeared in his hands before he ran at Exterminator  
Exterminator thrust his spear at the ground "I won't lose my power again" Exterminator yelled sending a wave of fire at Cat Noir Dani leapt into action flying as fast as she could she grabbed Cat Noir flying up above the fire she threw him at Exterminator

"Take this" Cat Noir yelled destroying the beret a butterfly flew out that was caught by Ladybug in her yoyo she spun it in a circle "time to deevilize" she called before the butterfly flew out of the yoyo

"Bye Bye little butterfly" Ladybug said before tossing her yoyo in the air "miraculous ladybug" she shouted red petals flew through the area restoring it to the waynit was before the fight started Exterminator transformed back into Chef Skinner

"Pound it" Ladybug and Cat Noir said before fist bumping the two looked up to Dani "you've got good reflexes kid" Ladybug complimented Dani blushed nervously "yeah I wasn't sure I'd make it in time"

Cat Noir chuckled "I get that on the bright side a few seconds later and I'd look more like _Hiccup_" he said before looking lovingly at Ladybug "what'd you think _Astrid_" Ladybug rolled her eyes lightly punching him on the arm

"In your dreams 'dragon boy'" Ladybug said rolling her eyes "but I'm glad your not dead" Ladybug looked to Dani "both of you"

Dani floated down smiling Ladybug ruffled her hair "thanks for saving Cat Noir he doesn't always think things through"

Dani pulled her phone out of her pocket "um I don't know if there are rules about this any chance I could get a selfie"

Ladybug and Cat Noir nodded Dani grinned floating up between them Ladybug held out her phone and the three superheroes took a picture Ladybug typed some numbers in before handing the phone back to her

"Here I added our numbers if Danny Phantom's ever in Paris look us up" Dani nodded with a smile "I will and it's Dani Phantom with an I Dannys my cousin" Ladybug nodded swinging off

"See you later Dani Phantom" she called out before swinging too far away to hear Cat Noir grinned messing with her hair "catch you later Toothless" he called before leaping away Dani grinned "not if I catch you first Hiccup"

* * *

Dani flew off on her own turning invisible she turned back meeting up with a waiting Sam "hey"

"You ok" Sam asked Dani nodded "that Ladybug really knows how to clean up after a fight" Dani said "I feel like I'm ready to fight Skulker and the Fruitloop"

Sam laughed ruffling Dani's hair "stooopppp" Dani mock complained "what is it with people and messing up my hair" Dani said not trying to push Sam away after a moment Sam stopped

"All right well let's find you a place to sleep for the night than I have to go and pack" Sam said walking off Dani hot on her heels "pack where are you going'

"I'm going home" Sam said "and there's something I've got to tell Danny when I get there"

"That's awesome" Dani cheered "just don't be all lovey dovey around me"

Sam laughed messing with Dani's head again "no promises but speaking of promises"

* * *

Danny was sitting on a couch in the students lounge of Xaviers his arm around Kitty as they sat and watched a movie Danny was relaxed his eyes closing until a loud buzzing coming from his pocket woke him up

Danny pulled out his phone and answered it

"Hello" Danny said

"_Hi Danny_" Dani's voice said over the line Danny stood up "Danielle are you ok Sam told me you were in Paris"

"_I am she tracked me down and gave me a phone to call you with you don't have to worry about me so much cuz I'm fine_"

Danny laughed "I know your tough but your family Dani I'm always going to worry about you"

"_Yeah I know I'll call soon ok oh and check out this picture I took"_ Dannys phone buzzed showing Dani just sent him a picture it was a selfie with a girl dressed like a ladybug a guy who looked _suspiciously _like Black Cat with Dani in the middle"

"_I got to fight with French Superheroes how cool is that_" Dani exclaimed Danny laughed "very cool" he said not mentioning all the heroes he met over the summer including his curious girlfriend

"_Ok I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow bye Danny_" Dani said hanging up Danny looked at Dani's smiling face before he saved her number and sat down "so" Kitty said snuggling close to Danny

"Whose Danielle" she asked Danny looked at Kitty "that's a long story"

Kitty shrugged "we've got time"

Danny nodded "yeah we do"

* * *

**And that's the chapter**

**I wanted to do two things**

**First I wanted to show a relationship between Dani and Sam something that only gets really looked into with the Sam is Dani's mother theory as fan theories go this one makes more sense than some other ones but it's not what I'm going for here maybe in another universe it could be but in this one Dani's just a clone**

**Also for the record Dani doesn't know that her cousin has a girlfriend so that's why she's playing matchmaker for him and Sam**

**Second I wanted to try my hand at writing Ladybug and Cat Noir**

**My opinion on them I've said for a while that Ladybug is a knockoff Spiderman but really looking at it Marinette isn't just Peter Parker with no Y chromosomes she's got friends hobbies family with exception of Adrien she's a social butterfly always hanging out and helping her friends she can draw and design clothes something most versions of Peter can't do**

**Unless it's a spiderman suit**

**true they have things in common swinging across their cities their costumes color scheme but there's plenty of differences**

**Cat Noir is the same but he has more in common with Black Cat than he does Felicia Hardy at least when in costume than he does with Kirito or Rin Okumura or Eren Yeager**

**Wow Anime really typecasts Bryce Peppenbrook as guy with sword**

**Adrien does alot to impress his father while in most versions Felicia barely acknowledges her parents they're both confident even more so when in costume and Adrien is super flirtatious with a certain lady in red like Felicia is with a certain webhead**

**Overall while I'll always have a special place in my heart for the webhead I think I can make room for a lady in spots**

**Also according to wikipedia that blonde brat Chloe went full supervillain which I saw coming when she nearly crashed a train full of people she's selfish and evil just waiting to be a supervillain**

**Any suggestions feel free to leave them in the reviews along with faves and follows**

**Until next time**

**Excelsior true believers**

**Or as they'd say in France**

**Excelsior vrais croyants**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again people of the internet glad everyone liked chapter 5 well here's chapter 6**

**_Wow Number boy your authors notes are really boring" Deadpool said showing up again "but don't worry I AM HERE to make things better" Deadpool winked holding up a picture of My Hero Academia "by the way watch My Hero Academia I LOVE IT SO DARN MUCH"_**

**Wade why are you here besides apparently advertising My Hero Academia**

**_Deadpool frowned "I'm bored number boy can I have another cameo pleaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeee" Deadpool begged "none of the other writers in this multiverse will let me"_**

**You LITERALLY just showed up in Danny and Alex's world and not to mention all the chaos you caused for Danny and Kim plus I let you go to Quahog beat up Peter Griffin and now your dating his daughter**

**Are you and Meg doing ok**

**"_We're fine Number boy but she's busy with her brothers and now I'm booooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeedddddddd Number boy let me get even with someone anyone or maybe rewrite this worlds Spidey into something spectacular" Deadpool suggested _**

**I said no**

**"_Weren't you the one who got a message from Neomark saying that version of me didn't kill anyone just made them younger" _**

**Yes I did but the answers still no but if it'll get you to stop begging I'll send you somewhere where you can cause some chaos just stop begging man**

**Show some dignity for crying out loud**

**"_Yeeeeesssssssssssss" Deadpool shouted punching his fist in the air "so where am I going"_**

**Sorry Wade but that would be a spoiler**

**Just want to say before we start the chapter that this and all the other stories of the Many Dates Multiverse are on the TV Tropes page I gotta say seeing my Penname on a website other than this one was something I did not see coming but it was still really cool**

**Big thanks to Flower Princess 11 for letting this knuckehead do a spin-off of her amazing story**

**How you guys can thank me are faves follows and reviews**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny pulled out his phone and answered it

"Hello" Danny said

"_Hi Danny_" Dani's voice said over the line Danny stood up "Danielle are you ok Sam told me you were in Paris"

"_I am she tracked me down and gave me a phone to call you with you don't have to worry about me so much cuz I'm fine_"

Danny laughed "I know your tough but your family Dani I'm always going to worry about you"

"_Yeah I know I'll call soon ok oh and check out this picture I took"_ Dannys phone buzzed showing Dani just sent him a picture it was a selfie with a girl dressed like a ladybug a guy who looked _suspiciously _like Black Cat with Dani in the middle"

"_I got to fight with French Superheroes how cool is that_" Dani exclaimed Danny laughed "very cool" he said not mentioning all the heroes he met over the summer including his curious girlfriend

"_Ok I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow bye Danny_" Dani said hanging up Danny looked at Dani's smiling face before he saved her number and sat down "so" Kitty said snuggling close to Danny

"Whose Danielle" she asked Danny looked at Kitty "that's a long story"

Kitty shrugged "we've got time"

Danny nodded telling Kitty about how he first met Danielle how she was manipulated by Vlad into betraying him how they worked together to beat him than how she came back when she needed help to stabilize herself how she was captured by Vlad how Danny thought she'd been melted into goo

That moment still haunted Danny that moment before she emerged from the goo stronger than ever

Lastly Danny told Kitty how his friend Sam had heard rumors about Danny Phantom sightings in Paris how they turned out to be Dani how apparently she went above and beyond for Dani getting her a phone and credit card

Danny would find a way to pay Sam back for that one day

Kitty put her hand on Danny's knee "Dani sounds really sweet I can't wait to meet her" Danny grinned "so you aren't that weirded out that I've got a clone for a cousin" Danny asked

"Whose got a clone" a girls voice asked Danny and Kitty turned to see a girl around Dani's age with wild black hair wearing a yellow shirt blue jeans and cowboy boots next to her was Rogue holding Danny's shirt

Kitty sighed "Danny this is Jubilee she's one of the youngest here at the institute" Rogue huffed "and what am I girl chopped liver" she said with a sarcastic grin Kitty rolled her eyes "Danny this is my roommate Rogue and _that _is your shirt"

Rogue tossed Danny his shirt "yeah all it took was a couple hours in the washing machine" Jubilee giggled "your reaction to Professor Xaviers powers was really funny" Danny rolled his eyes "glad I was able to make you laugh" Danny said sarcastically

Rogue gently put her hands on Jubilee's shoulders "come on Sugar let's give the lovebirds some _privacy_" Rogue said winking at the couple when she said privacy causing Danny and Kitty to blush and Rogue to giggle at their embarrassment

"I don't get it what's so funny" Jubilee asked "and no one answered me about who has a clone is it Kittys boyfriend"

"Let's go Sugar" Rogue said gently pushing Jubilee out the door leaving Danny and Kitty alone again Kitty sighed "so that's Jubilee what's her mutant power turning into a puppy" Danny asked with a laugh Kitty nodded "no she makes exploding energy bolts"

Danny laughed for a minute until he saw Kittys straight face "wait seriously" Kitty nodded "would you believe me if I told you we found her on the fourth of July"

"Considering you your roommate and the energizer battery in cowboy boots didn't react when I said clone than yeah" Kitty shrugged "when you've got a teacher who fought in the Civil War you get used to weird" Kitty and Danny kissed again

'Did she say the Civil War' Danny thought in his head before he decided to ignore the weird and focus on the girl in his arms and her lips on his Danny returned the kiss Kitty fell back her elbow hitting the remote turning the tv on again

_"A bunch of Menaces all these masked lunatics ESPECIALLY THEIR LEADER SPIDERMAN THE WORST MENACE OF THEM ALL attacking Empire State University_" J Jonah Jameson's voice yelled out breaking up the couple Danny looked to see Spiderman battling a man made of _water_ on the Empire State University campus

Danny looked to Kitty "Kitty I-" Kitty waved him off kissing him on the lips "go save the day Ghost boy"

Danny raised a brow "your not mad" Danny asked Kitty shook her head "your sisters there and your a superhero why would I be mad" Kitty said "now go before someone else shows up and see's you transform"

Danny nodded transforming floating up into the air "I'll be back I promise" Danny was about to fly off when he turned to Kitty "uh how do I get to Empire State University"

Kitty giggled "fly south of here for ten miles until you reach a courtyard with a clock tower" Kitty instructed "with your average flight speed you'll be there in a minute" Danny nodded gratefully before flying off in the direction that Kitty gave him

* * *

"Keep going south until I reach a clocktower" Danny said flying as fast as he could flying across Big Apple as fast as he could "please be safe Jazz" Danny thought worried reaching Empire State University if the clock tower wasn't enough of a landmark the guy in a black spiderman costume getting thrown towards a sign with the Universitys name was

Wait wasn't his costume red and blue on the TV

Didn't matter rescue now question later Danny thought grabbing um black spiderman before he hit the sign

"You ok" Danny asked he nodded "yeah I just need a minute thanks Spid-" the other Spiderman got a good look at Danny "Danny Phantom what are you doing here"

"Believe it or not I'm supposed to be on vacation" Danny said before looking down to ground level

Danny looked to see a guy who looked like an older version of Dash Baxter with a crew cut wearing a blue muscle shirt khaki pants and brown boots his arm turned into water

"I don't care how many of you bugs show up" Water guy said cockily with a rumbling voice "none of you are a match for Hydroman" he boasted as a line of web covered his mouth

"Hey I object to that" the Spiderman Danny saw on TV quipped Hydroman ripped the web off his mouth shooting a stream of water at the quipping webhead who flipped over around the attack "I don't know when Danny Phantom got here but he looks _nothing_ like a genuine Spiderman"

Danny flew at Hydroman "I know my look is way better and I'm starting to think-" Danny threw a punch sending Hydroman sliding back firing a ice ray at Hydroman pinning him against a wall

"That I can never get a peaceful vacation hey just asking you don't know any annoying robots who speak in the third person" Danny asked Hydroman looked at him weird even Spiderman was looking at him weird before they turned to see Hydroman breaking free

"What was it just me" Danny asked

Hydroman looked at Danny with anger mixed with greed in his eyes "I've got no idea about talking robots but your going to make me a rich man" Hydroman shot a stream of water at Danny

"Let me guess someone wants to get rid of me and now they've put a bounty on my head" Danny guessed firing a ice beam Hydroman freezing him up to his neck in ice Hydroman grit his teeth "some skeleton chick down in Mexico offering ten million dollars for your head"

"_Skeleton chick_ you mean Sartanna of the dead" Danny asked thinking of Django of the dead who Danny had taken down when he tried to steal the Fenton Portal "wait TEN million that's way more than the Fruitloop offered"

Spidermans lenses widened "ok I get why you'd get a payday from Casper" Spiderman said pointing at Danny "but what about me I've never even heard of Sartana"

Hydroman smirked "oh I know someone alot closer to home wants to get rid of you"

Hydroman vibrated his body breaking apart the ice "he's vibrating his body at a molecular level generating heat along his surface to counter the ice"

Danny looked to Spiderman "can't you just say he's going to break out" the C student asked

Hydroman shouted breaking out of the ice raising his hands above his manhole covers across the campus flew into the air geysers of water flew high into the air flooding the campus Danny saw a couple of cheerleaders in the path of the flooding sewer water Danny flew forward grabbing the cheerleaders putting them down on the roof of a building

"Anyone know a good plumber" Danny said before flying off seeing Spiderman hanging onto the wall above the sewer water "sewers why is it always sewers"

"You get used to it after a while" Danny said "freezing him isn't working we need a plan"

"I know freezing him won't work he'll just heat up his molecules and melt the ice before he can fully be frozen" Spiderman said as the black Spiderman leapt over to them "I don't suppose you guys have a plan cause I got nothing"

Hydroman seeing the opportunity to take down three superheroes at once launched a geyser of sewer water at Danny flying between the geyser and the spider people Danny made a shield that repelled the foul smelling water

Spiderman tapped Danny on the shoulder "what" Danny asked looking back

"Can you make a shield around Hydroman like this" Danny nodded "I can but it won't be around forever"

"It doesn't have to be just long for a few seconds" Black Spiderman said holding up his hands red electricity sparked around his fingers Danny grinned pushing his shield forward disrupting the geyser making it rain down

"Ha is that the best you can do Hydrodork" Danny taunted flying at Hydroman "I've gotten more wet playing with super soakers"

Hydroman growled "hold still you little brat" Hydroman roared firing water at Danny Danny looped and flew around the attacks punching Hydroman with an uppercut to the chin that sent him flying Danny's eyes glowed green as he made a round shield around Hydroman

Hydroman smirked "you think this can hold me **ME **I'm Hydroman and I'll be collecting those bounties" Hydroman said making a giant fist out of water to bash against Danny's shield

Danny grit his teeth feeling the strain of holding back Hydroman in his muscles "anytime now" Danny shouted Black Spiderman leapt on top of Dannys dome red electricity sparking across his fingers

"Here's how we heroes do things in New York" Black Spiderman declared slamming his hand against the shield electrifying it and it's prisoner Hydroman screamed out before he reformed his passing out Danny dropped the shield as Hydroman fell face first into sewer water

Danny looked down grossed out at Hydroman for a second before rolling him onto his back with his foot Spiderman leapt down landing next to Danny "guess you weren't expecting this on your vacation"

Danny let out a tired sigh "believe it or not I'm used to it" Danny floated up out of the ankle deep sewer water "see ya around Spiderman and uh Kid Arachnid" Danny said before flying off turning invisible

* * *

Peter Parker more commonly known as Spiderman watched Danny Phantom fly off before disappearing Miles landed next to him "yuck I just cleaned this uniform" Peter nodded "comes with the job"

Miles reluctantly nodded "yeah I know it was cool to see Danny Phantom plus he's a genius" Miles praised Peter raised a brow "how so" Peter asked

"Dude your awesome but you never helped me come up with a name" Miles said pointing his thumb at himself "but my first team up and I get a name so you can call me Kid Arachnid"

Peter shrugged it was a good name and Peter told Miles as much "ok Kid Arachnid let's web up Hydroman for the cops and leave before the Jolly one says we're looting the university or something"

Peter and Miles webbed up Hydroman leaving him on a wall with a note

**1 Hydroman **

**Courtesy of Spiderman Kid Arachnid and Danny Phantom**

Peter and Miles than webbed away from ESU "so" Miles said "any idea who'd put a bounty on you" Peter shook his head

"No idea but whoever it is can't be up to anything good" Peter said

* * *

Danny quickly found Jazz coming out of a building landing he gave her a hug Jazz returned the hug "are you all right"

"I'm ok Danny the university has protocols for supervillain attacks" Jazz reassured letting go of Danny "you should head back to Xaviers I'll be there in a hour" Danny nodded about to fly away "oh and Danny you might want to consider a shower" Jazz said waving her hand in front of her nose

"Not sure how much Kitty will want to kiss you when you smell like that" she said with a grin Danny rolled his eyes

"Whatever you say Jazz" Danny said flying off heading back towards Xaviers Jazz smiled at Danny before walking off to her car she'd be back at Xaviers in an hour_ or _two

Sam yawned as she grabbed her duffel bag from baggage claim picking it up easily putting it over her shoulder walking over to her parents

"Hurry up Sammantha the sooner we get to the car the better" her mother Pamela said Jeremy angrily nodding in agreement Sam and her parents walked through the airport to their rented car "honestly we should sue the airline for mixing up our tickets"

* * *

Sam nodded that was a little weird their plane was supposed to land in New York but somehow their plane had ended up landing an entire state away in Gotham City and her parents were ticked off and Sam was on edge the city might be home to one of Tuckers favorite superheroes Batman but it was also home to villains like the Joker Poison Ivy and Killer Croc

So until they left Gothams city limits and were on their way to New York Sam would keep her eye out for anything suspicious and her hand on the Fenton mini blaster she had kept hidden in her carry on

Arriving at the Mansons rented car they got in the driver a large man grabbed their bags and put them in the trunk before getting in behind the wheel

"JFK Airport and step on it" Pamela ordered the driver nodded before driving getting onto the highway flipping a switch on a dash a partition rose up separating the driver from the Mansons gas began to fill the back of the car

Sam's parents began to cough before passing out Sam slowly stood up pulling out her blaster she took aim but fell back landing on the seat her vision began to blur before Sam dropped her blaster seeing a green man who looked like he was made of plant matter grin at her

"Sleep tight meatbag" he said before Sam succumbed to the gas

* * *

In Dimmsdale in a house that belonged to a especially dimwitted couple who were almost always away from the house and left their son with a babysitter

"COME BACK HERE TWERP" that babysitter yelled as she chased the boy she was supposed to be babysitting Timmy Turner with a chainsaw "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT STUPID DATING SERVICE COULDN'T FIND ME A DECENT GUY" she yelled furiously swinging her chainsaw at the boy

"It's my fault that teenage guys have taste" Timmy asked ducking behind a couch Vicky yelled angrily swinging her chain saw down cutting the couch in half "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU TWERP" she shouted reving her chainsaw as she cornered her prey against a wall

It figured the one time Cosmo has a good idea and it's Vicky who screws it up

That was ironic

Vicky after a month going through with the dating service You+Me= Love** NO ONE** wanted a second date with Vicky because Vicky believing none of the boys were up to her shallow standards of being rich muscular hot and rich she declared all of the boys losers and didn't even finish the dates

Apparently enough of the guys complained and one guy Trent had video evidence so she not only didn't get her money back she was banned for life for trying to con them

Vicky had taken rage out on her last few clients and now she was alone with her most frequent customer who she blamed because while she was babysitting him she discovered the stupid website

"Say your prayers twerp" Vicky said holding her chain saw above her head Timmy opened his mouth about to wish Vicky to the South Pole when he heard a chainsaw shatter Timmy looked to his 'goldfish' Cosmo Wanda and Poof who shook their heads silently saying it wasn't them before Cosmo pointed to what caused the chainsaw to break

It was the merc with a mouth Deadpool not that Vicky knew this "who the heck are you"

Deadpool grinned beneath his mask

"Hello my name is Wade Wilson you've killed my respect for teenage babysitters prepare to have a **black eye**" Deadpool said punching Vicky in the eye sending her flying back into a wall

"I've wanted to do THAT since 2001" Deadpool said walking over to Vicky pulling out a pair of handcuffs cuffing the evil babysitter Deadpool slapped Vicky on the face waking her up

"What are you doing you can't do this to me" Vicky wailed "I'LL WASTE YOU"

Deadpool rolled his eyes "quiet you I'm reading your rights Vicky I don't know your last name your under arrest for child neglect assault property damage using children for slave labor saying moron on the radio and **HUNDREDS **of counts of attempted child murder"

Vicky growled "oh yeah what proof do you have that I did anything"

"Enough to throw ten of you in prison" Deadpool said pointing to Timmy "beaver boy's parents are dunderheds but other people have noticed what you've done and when the police wouldn't get you they called in ME" Deadpool picked Vicky up spinning her over his head like a pizza before aiming for the window

"AHHHH" Vicky screamed as she was thrown through the window into a police car the car drove away Deadpool grinned before there was a POOF and Cosmo appeared in the room

"Wow I didn't know Vicky could fly that far or she could scream so loud" Cosmo said dumbly Deadpool grinned "I know it was awesome" Deadpool said before they laugh

A second poof happened and Wanda and Poof appeared next to Timmy "Cosmo you know this person" Wanda asked

Cosmo nodded "uh huh this is Wade we're on the same bowling team" Cosmo explained to his stupefied wife son and godkid

"You know how to bowl" Timmy and Wanda asked at the same time before they realized the bigger thing "you let him see you" they yelled concerned Deadpool waved off their concern "don't worry Cosmo's job is safe the big muscle head Jorgen doesn't like going near me something about the laws of physics or something" Deadpool said

Timmy looked to the window "so Vicky's in jail that means I'd better wish none of this ever happened" Deadpool put a hand over Timmys mouth "listen Tommy"

"It's Timmy" Timmy muttered from behind Wades glove

"Whatever Tara you think if you keep Red haired psycho around you'll get to keep my bowling buddy his wife and baby beach ball because than you'll be miserable" Deadpool explained

"Kid your already miserable you've got neglectful parents who think life would be better if you were a girl a crazy teacher a neanderthal bullies you the girl you like won't even look at you" Deadpool listed

"And oh yeah a buttload of supervillains three of the founding fathers and **Aquaman** want to destroy you" Deadpool finished "**_especially_** Aquaman for when you destroyed Atlantis with a giant squid"

Timmy thought about there were plenty of sources of misery in his life which meant he could keep Cosmo Wanda and Poof it was a wish come true Deadpool's phone buzzed he looked to see a text

"Welp gotta go" Deadpool said "it'a date night see ya Thursday Cosmo"

Cosmo waved "I'll bring the pudding" he said grinning poofing up a bowl of chocolate pudding

"And I'll bring the nachos" Deadpool saluted "good luck with Daniella Timmy" he said before snapping his fingers disappearing in a cloud of smoke

* * *

Appearing in Fairy world before Jorgen Von Strangle the toughest Fairy in the universe

"Is it done" Jorgen asked Deadpool nodded "yep I gave Icky Vicky a one way ticket to the slammer so where's my payment Arnold"

Jorgen waved his wand and a envelope appeared in his hands "there you go mentally disturbed human an all expense paid trip to Hawaii for you your silly human girlfriend her brothers and the talking dog"

Deadpool nodded pocketing the envelope "you know muscles you could always tell Timmy that you hired me or that there's a Timmy Turner clause in the rulebook that lets him keep his fairies for all the times he saved this pink poofy world"

Jorgen shook his head "absolutely not the day I let Turner know I bent the rules is the day I admit Cosmo had a good idea distracting Vicky with the dating service"

Deadpool shrugged "and it would have worked if it weren't for her being so shallow mean and icky" Deadpool said before he shrugged "oh well beam me down scottie I've got a girl to see"

Jorgen rolled his eyes and poofed Deadpool to Rhode Island

* * *

**And there that's the chapter ended with a Cliffhanger and a Deadpool cameo**

**_I got to beat up Vicky it was awesome plus I got to reference that episode where Timmy became a merman and that Drake Bell movie _**

**_Hey Number boy are those considered canon_**

**No idea but the Timmy Turner clause is something Timmy deserves for all the times he's saved earth fairy world and at a couple points the universe reviews faves and follows are enjoyed**

**Until next time**

**Excelsior True Believers**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back happy month of love everybody here we are with another chapter of After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

**Now alot of people have theorized _who _kidnapped Sam something that I haven't made easier with essentially doing a crossover or two with every chapter like the original story**

**I promise to cut back with the cameo's and superhero teamups they'll still happen but part of the reason FP's original story works so well is because Danny Phantom is an amazing series with great characters not perfect characters but there's no such thing as a perfect character or a perfect story just the best story that us writers can make**

**On that note a couple days ago Luiz4200 published the latest addition to the Many Dates universe Danny and Barbara kind of ironic since to plug his story about Danny and a Gotham super-heroine in a chapter where Danny will fight someone from Gotham give it a read while I start the chapter**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny punched a giant ghost bat knocking it up into the air pulling out the Fenton Thermos Danny sucked up the bat before it could recover capping the Fenton thermos Danny let out an exhausted breath floating down next to Tucker Danny tossed the thermos to Tucker "dude don't take this personally but you look awful" Danny nodded

"I know it hasn't been this bad since the Ghost King got loose" Danny felt a cold shiver go down his spine and he _fought _ghosts so that was saying something Tucker shook his head

"I don't think Pariah Dark got loose Frostbite would have contacted us" Tucker said reminding Danny of the yeti like ghost who was friends with Danny or as Frostbite likes to call him the Great One

"Good point" Danny said before his ghost sense went off Danny groaned as Tucker handed him back the Fenton Thermos "hope there's a coffee place open Tuck it's going to be a long night"

Sometime before Danny's battle with Freakshow and the Reality Gauntlet at the beginning of Summer vacation Danny and his friends had started drinking coffee it took the halfa a while to get used to the taste but it helped keep him awake during the day _especially _after long nights like today

Danny flew up looking around trying to set off his ghost sense again but so far there was no sign of the ghost that set off his ghost sense Danny was about to fly back to Tucker when one of Vlads vultures flew up from a rooftop over towards him

Danny's eyes narrowed in anger the last time he'd seen Vlad's birdbrain lackeys they'd been ordered to harass him and ruin his blind date with Sabrina Spellman Danny and Sabrina had turned the tables on the Fruitloop by using Sabrina's magic to destroy Vlad's lab

That was fun

"What do you bird brains want now" Danny asked annoyed "come to mess with my love life _again_" Danny said emphasizing again

The lead vulture instead of saying something cleared his throat "we've got a message from the boss" he said before pulling an envelope out of his hat and giving it to Danny before he and the other two vultures flew out

Danny reached into the envelope and pulled out a tablet a green light shot from the tablet scanning his face

_Identity confirmed playing message_ the tablet said with his mothers voice Danny shuddered thoroughly creeped out as Vlad's smirking face appeared on the screen "**hello little badger I'm sure your wondering why I've contacted you" Vlad smirked "you see you've disturbed the powers that be during your time blind dating that be perhaps you remember these two**"

The screen split showing security footage of Danny fighting with Batgirl against Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy the screen centered on Vlad "**Gotham isn't particularly welcoming to outsiders Daniel and they can be quite vengeful**" Vlad said "**have you noticed your little friend Samantha hasn't returned from her vacation**"

Danny felt his heart skip a beat oh no he didn't he couldn't

"**All it took was Skulker overshadowing an airline official to ensure the Mansons would get on a plane to Gotham and than gave the Mansons location to the one criminal in Gotham who can take advantage of my weaknesses**"

Vlad grinned lacing his fingers together "**but hope is not lost renounce your foolish father join me and your little friend shall be spared you have one hour to decide before your friend faces a gruesome demise" **Vlad said** "I know you'll make the right choice little badger**" the tablet went dark before it shorted out in Dannys hands

"Sam" Danny said before flying off Danny tapped the headset in his ear calling Tucker "Tuck can you track the Fenton Phones Sam has it's an emergency"

"_Yeah but why_" the technogeek asked "_she's probably just in an airport somewhere"_

Danny shook his head he'd passed the townline and was flying as fast as he could even at his top speed he'd barely make it "Sam's not in an airport she got kidnapped by a Gotham supervillain"

"_WHAT_' Tucker asked in shock followed by a thud on his end "_why would someone from Gotham go after Sam she's rich but it's not exactly common knowledge heck we didn't even know until last year_"

Danny was flying over a farm cows looked up at him before they went back to grazing "this guy apparently got info from Vlad" Danny said angrily both at Vlad and himself because the only reason anyone from Gotham went after Sam was because _he _took down Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn during his date with Barbara

"_I've got the signal she's in a warehouse in Gotham pier_" Tucker reported "_any idea which Gotham bad guy did it_"

"No only that Vlad said he can take advantage of my weaknesses" Danny said his eyes glowing green he could see the Gotham city limits Danny's eyes glowed toxic green "_dude you've been fighting ghosts for hours maybe you should call for back up didn't you meet Batgirl the last time you were here_" Tucker asked sounding worried

"We don't have time to track her down **Sam **doesn't have time" Danny said hanging up as he flew through the massive skyscrapers heading for the Gotham Pier

* * *

Sam groaned as she woke up finding herself dangling in the air by her handcuffed hands besides her chained up were her unconscious parents and Sam sniffed something smelled kinda familiar Sam looked down to see a vat of blood red liquid under her feet Sam struggled she had to get out of this and rescue her parents

"Don't bother trying to escape meat bag" the voice of the driver from the car said Sam looked to see him out of his drivers disguise he was huge with a body that looked like it was made of plant matter he had a pointed beard and spiky hair and red eyes like a ghost

But Sam knew he wasn't because Tucker was a total Batman fanboy when they were in elementary school Sam learned all about Batman and all the supervillains and psychopaths who ran around Gotham including the guy in front of them

Jason Woodrue the Floronic Man a B list super villain and a violent eco terrorist with a body count

"Those chains are solid steel a weak human such as yourself couldn't hope to break them" Floronic man said with a cocky grin

"Jason Woodrue" Sam hissed "what do you want from my family you second rate Poison Ivy"

Floronic man grinned "two weeks ago your hometown hero Danny Phantom showed up and arrested Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn things are hard enough freeing this world from the nature destroying meatbags with the bat stopping me the last thing my noble mission needs is other heroes coming and interfering you my dear" Jason grinned

"Your death will be a lesson to your Phantom and all the other heroes of this world come to Gotham and your loved ones **pay the price**"

Sam's eyes widened did he know Dannys identity Sam thought panicked she just needed to play it cool hopefully Batman would come and save her wasn't he the worlds greatest detective or something

"Look I've got no idea what your talking about Danny Phantom's a hero but I doubt he'd lift a finger to save me" Sam lied easily it wouldn't beat a lie detector but it should be able to fool a supervillain Dash Baxter could outsmart

Floronic man smirked "nice try but Plasmius already told me all about the two of you" Floronic mansaid "young love is so precious and oh so _easy _to exploit" Sam blushed at the implications of the Floronic man's words when the wall behind them was blown in through the smoke came the iridescent glow of furious green eyes as Danny Phantom stepped forward

"Let them go" Danny said furiously Jason Woodrue grinned turning around "ah Danny Phantom a pleasure to meet the little punk who thinks he can interfere with things in Gotham I'm Jason Woodrue the Floronic man"

"I have no idea who you are and I don't care I've got no buisness with Gotham" Danny said coldly "but you made it personal when you hurt people from **MY CITY MY PEOPLE**" Danny's eyes glowed blue firing an ice beam at Floronic man "and now your going to pay"

Jason creates a shield of vines the shield froze solid Floronic man cut his arm off as a new one regenerated in it's place Jason smirked  
"Impressive but your friend Plasmius told me all about your ice powers" Floronic man held out his right hand a remote grew out of his palm "along with your weaknesses like your compassion for humans"

Floronic man pushed a button on the remote and Sam's chain began to lower towards the chemical vat

"Sam" Danny flew up trying to reach his friend when Floronic man pushes another button the sprinklers turn on raining down red chemicals when they come in contact with Danny red sparks run across Danny's body every nerve in Danny's body was screaming in agony as he crashed to the floor only one thing ever made Danny feel like this

**Blood Blossoms**

Floronic man stepped over to Danny kneeling down next to Danny's pained form

"Lovely flowers Blood Blossoms difficult to grow outside of Massachusetts _difficult_ for anyone that doesn't have control over plants" Floronic man gloated Floronic man grabbed Danny by the neck throwing him into the wall Danny crashed with a thud  
"Now watch as the woman you love one pays for your insolence"

Danny tried to get up but the Blood Blossom sprinklers were still pouring down and Sam was being lowered down into the chemical vat Danny tried to push himself to his feet reaching out with his hand he could save her he had to save her

"Sam"

Floronic man grinned "let this be a lesson to you _hero_" he said sneering at the word hero he opened his mouth probably to monologue like Technus or Vlad about how evil he was when a missile flew through the air hitting Floronic man in the side sending him flying Danny was surprised even more so when a ecto ray fired at the sprinklers spraying Blood Blossom stopping the downpour of the antighost plant

Danny grabbed the wall behind him pushing himself to his feet "I never thought you'd ever show up to help me" Danny said "not that I'm complaining Red"

Hovering in on her hoverboard was Danny's kind of enemy and _almost_ girlfriend Valerie Grey in her black upgraded armor she retracted her hoverboard landing with a splash in a puddle of liquid blood blossom

"A friend of yours hacked my com systems he said innocent people were in trouble from a Gotham creep" Valerie said walking over to Danny helping him stand on his feet "you look like crap"

'A friend' Danny thought who could hack Valeries armor just to get help before he realized who it was official Tucker Foley was the best friend in the world

"Taking a blood blossom shower will do that to a guy" Danny said looking to Sam "we've got to get them down" Valerie nodded in agreement

"I'll do it you look like a strong breeze will knock you over" Valerie's hoverboard popped out of her shoes she was about to fly up when a giant green fist flew into them knocking the two adolescent ghost hunters to the ground

The Floronic man grinned "I refuse to lose" he shouted pushing a button Sam's handcuffs separated from the chain she dropped into the vat "SAM" Danny shouted rushing towards the vat he punched it with all his strength a flood of liquid blood blossom poured over him the pain was agonizing but all Danny cared about was the body of his friend crashing against his chest

Sam coughed spitting up red liquid she looked at Danny

"Danny" she said before passing out Danny looked to the Floronic man in rage his confident smirk turned fearful as Danny unleashed a wave of blue energy freezing the entire warehouse covering the building in ice Floronic man's eyes moved around in a panic he was trapped from head to toe in his own iceberg Danny picked Sam up adrenaline fueling his tired body

Danny looked to a recovered Valerie who was looking stunned by the ice "Phantom" she asked

"Can you get the older Mansons" Valerie nodded flying up she freed Sams unconscious parents securing them to her hovercraft Valerie flew over to Danny looking at Sam

"Phantom she doesn't look good" Valerie said "she needs a doctor"

Danny nodded "not in Gotham I don't want any other bad guys copying the Moronic man over there" Danny said no he knew someone who Danny hoped could help "Red how do you feel about Mutants"

Valerie shrugged "I'm not prejudiced but what do Mutants have to do with anything" she asked confused

"You'll see" Danny said before taking off Valerie flying after him

* * *

When Danny and Valerie flew into the Xavier institute airspace Valerie looked confused as Danny landed probably wondering why Danny was taking her to a boarding school in the middle of the night

The doors to the institute opened and out wheeled Dr. McCoy along with Professor Xavier and a red haired woman Danny never met followed by three stretchers rolling by themselves

Could Professor Xavier move things with his mind or was it the red head Danny wondered

"Mr. Phantom Red Huntress place the patients on the stretchers" Professor Xavier ordered Danny and Valerie complied putting the Mansons on stretchers Dr. McCoy looked to the red haired woman "Jean take these three to the infirmary I'll be with you shortly"

The red haired woman Jean nodded before rushing into the institute the stretchers keeping pace with her

'Well that answered my question' Danny thought before his vision became blurry and he fell over into Dr. McCoy's arms his fur was really soft like a blue fuzzy blanket Danny thought sleepily about to pass out

"It seems we have another inbound for the infirmary Professor exhaustion and if I'm not mistaken" Dr. McCoy sniffed him "it seems the myths about Blood Blossoms repelling Preternatural entities are correct his system will need to be flushed along with sleep"

Professor Xavier nodded "see to it Hank I shall explain to our other guest what exactly we do here"

"Of course Professor" Dr. McCoy said with a nod before carrying Danny inside "hold on for a moment longer my young friend once we're in my lab you may release your transformation"

Danny's eyes widened "you know" he asked stunned "how"

"An explanation the Professor will be happy to give once you've had some rest" Danny tried to protest but he didn't have the strength to even speak as he began to lose consciousness a flash of light as he transformed from Phantom to Fenton was the last thing he saw before he passed out

* * *

**And that's the chapter your probably wondering why I picked Floronic man from Batman and Harley Quinn instead of one of the other guesses I'll go through the guesses and explain why I didn't pick them I'll also explain why Danny didn't just beat the Knock off Poison Ivy easily **

**First guess was Poison Ivy who doesn't target kids because of the accident that gave her her powers left her infertile plus even if she did get out of Arkham it's not like Danny stopped some major plan of hers she and Harley were just having fun**

**Second guess was Joker I probably got this guess because in the original story Danny beat Harley but Joker doesn't care about Harley heck he hurts her worse than anything Danny and Barbara did physically and psychologically **

**As for why Danny didn't win quickly a couple reasons and none of them are the Blood Blossom sprinklers **

**First despite me calling him a knockoff Poison Ivy the guy is very powerful able to hold his own physically and mentally with Batman at least from what I saw in the movie **

**Second a certain Fruitloop gave Floronic man all the info he needed to know about Danny including his weaknesses **

**Third and this is the big one Danny was exhausted after fighting ghosts flying non stop to Gotham not to mention his temper Danny wasn't ready for thr fight with Floronic man **

**Which is why Tucker called in the cavalry WAY to go Tucker **

**As for why Batman didn't show up well you'll find out next time something else you'll see next time is this new writing format for the story thanks to PEJP BengtZone V2 for some very good advice**

**Leave a review tell me what you think**

**Until next time**

**Excelsior True Believers**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am here with the eighth chapter time to wrap up this arc with one last chapter we'll see why Batman didn't show up in the last chapter and the biggest thing resolving Sam's feelings for Danny in a way that's different **

**Now I will back up how I handle the gothic ghost hunter using the original show if you disagree feel free to leave a review or a PM with your argument for all I know you might have a point that I overlooked **

**But most of you are more interested in the chapter so let's get on with it**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny walked into Professor Xaviers office it had taken ten minutes and all the hot water in the mens locker room to get the smell of Blood Blossoms off his body and even now he still felt dirty

Inside the office was Doctor McCoy the Professor along with two other adults a black woman with long white hair and a man with reddish brown hair wearing awesome looking red shades both looked like they had jumped out of bed ready for action like firemen

Or Xmen

"Danny it's good to see that your feeling better these are Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe they're members of the faculty here" Professor Xavier said introducing the man and the woman

Scott gave Danny a small smile "it's nice to meet you Danny even under these circumstances" he said shaking Danny's hand Danny shook it feeling the callouses on Scott's hand

Ororo than walked over "it's a pleasure to meet the young man whose captured Kitty's heart" Danny blushed shaking the womans hands "it's nice to meet you both too" Danny said tiredly

"How do you feel Danny" Dr. McCoy asked

"Better though with how tired I think I'd have trouble with some of my weaker opponents" Danny said "you said you **didn't** read my mind"

Professor Xavier nodded "I did say that because I didn't I had my suspicions about you and Danny Phantom being one and the same for some time"

"How long Professor" Danny asked mentally preparing for a fight these people might have been nice to him but for all Danny knew it could have been a trap to lower his guard around him the adults were tensing up it looked like expecting a fight as well Professor Xavier gave his staff members a stern look Scott and Ororo calmed down

Professor Xavier rolled closer to Danny "there's no need for violence if you allow me to explain" Professor Xavier asked

Danny looked angry who wouldn't be when you found out your girlfriends school was _spying _on you "all right Professor explain how did you learn my secret identity"

"Do you remember the first large scale ghost invasion in Amity Park" Professor Xavier said

Danny nodded slowly it was when Walker had decided to make Amity Park into a prison by turning the people against him it worked too Danny was considered public enemy number one until the Ghost Kings invasion turned public opinion in his favor

_Mostly _anyway

"You see after that time and you began appearing in the Newspaper _Invisobill_ I suspected that you were a young man in need of help and I sent a member of my faculty to approach you about attending my school"

Scott scoffed "not sure how smart it is to allow Logan to speak to prospective students" he said Ororo looked to Scott lightly hit his arm "be nice Scott"

Danny shrugged remembering from his first date with Kitty that Logan taught self defense at the school wait a minute

"No teacher ever talked to me" Danny said Professor Xavier nodded "yes because Logan kept his distance saying and I quote _'the kid's a hero he isn't going to leave his home turf to go to a school' _on Logan's word we kept our distance but I didn't realize that Fenton and Phantom were the same person until your date with Kitty"

Made sense if the Professor suspected he was a mutant or at least Phantom was showing up and fighting Sentinels in the same place he was supposed to be on his date with Kitty

Danny's eyes narrowed "who else knows" Danny asked

"Only the staff here and Kitty they will not tell a soul without your permission Scott here won't even tell his wife who is treating our patients from Gotham"

Gotham

Because he went to Gotham Sam got hurt

Ororo walked over and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder "you shouldn't blame yourself for the actions of others Jason Woodrue is a deranged sociopath with no regard for human life only his _mission_"

"Sorry that's not much of a consolation since my friend and her parents are in a hospital bed" Danny looked to Dr. McCoy "how are they"

Dr. McCoy let out a breath "the elder Mansons are stable we've placed them in a psychic sleep when they wake up they'll be transfered to a more conventional medical facility for security reasons"

**Right** this was a **secret** school for mutants and Sam's parents weren't the most tolerant of well anything they didn't consider normal the restraining order still fresh in his mind and Danny just dropped them and Sam into their laps because he didn't trust Gotham after what happened to his friend

"I'm sorry about that" Danny said "after what happened it was closer to come here than fly home to Amity Park"

"It's quite all right the Xmen are here to help even at three in the morning" Ororo said Danny nodded before what she said really sunk in

"THREE IN THE MORNING" Danny shouted in shock "oh man my parents are going to kill me I gotta fly back to Amity Park"

"Hold on a minute Danny your in no shape to fly to Amity Park on your own" Ororo said with almost motherly concern "we have transport that can take you home"

Danny looked cautious but even though he didn't feel the effects of the Blood Blossoms anymore he was tired bruised and beaten and there was still Vlad he went too far this time

"Is it all right if I come back tomorrow" Danny asked Professor Xavier nodded "this building does not turn away a friend in need even a friend who is unsure if he can give us our trust"

Danny dryly laughed "am I that obvious" Professor Xavier "only to someone with decades of experience with educating teenagers enjoy the Blackbird Danny"

Danny raised a brow what was a Blackbird

* * *

Turns out the Blackbird was a jet an **AWESOME **jet it was one of the last thoughts Danny had before he passed out bone tired waking up the next day in his bed Danny groaned as he got ready for the day walking down to see his parents in front of the TV watching the news

"_Late last night members of the Justice League Wonder Woman Superman and Batman after a battle in Downtown Metropolis apprehended a group of super villains led by Lex Luthor" _the newscaster on the tv reported

'Explains why Batman didn't show up last night' Danny thought still half expecting the Dark Knight of Gotham to step out of any dark alley and tell him to stay out of Gotham

"I'm going to hang out with Tucker" Danny told his parents before rushing out the front door ducking into an alley Danny flew towards Tuckers house to pick up the Techno Geek

"Phantom" Danny turned to see Valerie flying towards him Danny's eyes glowed green "I'm really not in a mood for a fight Red" Danny called out "not after last night"

"Why'd you save her" Valerie asked "what does it matter to you if some human girl is in danger"

Danny shook his head "I've told you a hundred times I'm not a bad guy Valerie but your the one who never wanted to listen so unless your here to fight I have places to be"

Valerie's faceplate slid up and Danny could see her eyes "I don't want to fight I just want to talk"

Danny looked into Valerie's eyes after being friends and a week of dating Danny knew Valerie pretty well he knew when she was being sincere and right now Valerie was being sincere

"All right meet me tonight on the roof of that building" Danny said pointing to a building Valerie nodded "I'll be there" she said before the two teenaged ghost hunters flew off going their own way

Danny flew off he had a friend to visit

* * *

After picking up Tucker and flying invisibly to the Xaviers Institute Danny and Tucker walked into the infirmary Sam looked fine or as fine as you can be in a hospital she was pale and not in the way she or her goth friends usually were a heart rate monitor on her chest the only sound in the room was the sound of Sam's steady pulse on the monitor

Tucker walked over to Sam stupefied this was the first time Tucker saw her since she left Tucker walked over and fell into his seat "I'm a terrible friend" was all he said

Danny looked at Tucker confused "what are you about how is any of this your fault"

"It is because I should have seen it coming I should have known Vlad would try something while Sam was away from the rest of us" Tucker said "do you know how much I've thought about Sam since she left until she called during the Django thing I thought about her once I thought we needed something to do while she was gone" Tucker hid his head in his hands

"Some best friend I am huh" Tucker said

Danny put a hand on Tuckers shoulder "dude you can't blame yourself for this" Danny said "anymore than I can blame myself for this" Tucker looked up at Danny confused

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend" Tucker 'interrorgated'

Danny shrugged "what can I say Tuck this place has good teachers"

"On that we can agree" Kitty said Danny and Tucker turned to see Danny's girlfriend leaning against the doorway Kitty walked in hugging Danny from behind "I heard what happened how are you doing"

Danny smiled putting an arm around Kittys waist "lousy but a little better now that your here" Danny pulled Kitty in front of him

"Tuck this is Kitty Pryde my perfect match" Danny introduced Tucker looked at Kitty for a second before standing up

"And you said a teen dating service was a bad idea" Tuck said Danny rolled his eyes

"Your not going to let me live that down are you" Tucker shook his head with a grin before Tuck shook Kittys hand "hi Kitty circumstances aside it's nice to meet you"

Kitty smiled "likewise" Kitty said kissing Danny on the cheek "thanks for getting this guy into the program he's amazing"

Tucker accepted the thanks gracefully "so Tuck when do we get to meet _Velma_" Danny asked getting a blush from the technogeek Danny has yet to meet the only decent date Tucker had from the dating service but every time he talks about her he gets a goofy grin on his face the same grin Danny has when he thinks about Kitty

"It'll happen when it happens" Tucker defended Tucker might have said more but his stomach rumbled Tucker looked embarrassed "so uh is there a vending machine somewhere I'm starving"

Kitty giggled a sound that made Danny's heart skip a beat

"Come on I'll show you something alot better than a vending machine" Kitty said walking towards the door Danny and Tucker followed unaware that Sam's heart rate spiked for a second before it calmed down

* * *

Sam groaned it felt like her head was on fire where was she than it came to her in a flash getting kidnapped Floronic man the tank Sam jumped out of the unfamiliar bed she was in landing on shaky feet

Sam looked around where was she how did she get here where were her parents were they awake

"Oh your awake" Sam looked to see a red haired woman she approached Sam slowly "it's all right we're friends"

Sam reacted without thinking waving arm at the strange woman a vine covered in red flowers grew from her arm flying at the woman wrapping around her squeezing tightly Sam looked confused as the woman did

How did she do that did someone do something to her she had to get out of here the vine receded into her body and Sam burst into a run pushing past the confused woman

"Wait stop"

Where was she Sam thought looking around did Floronic man do something to her what _exactly _was in that tank Sam thought reaching another hallway not knowing which way to go Sam turned left and kept running seeing sunlight up ahead Sam ran faster almost running into a bannister looked down a set of grand stairs built into the wall was the front door Sam was about to make her way to freedom when she saw someone walk into the room

It was a brunette girl wearing a blue tank top and jeans holding an ice cream cone "see I told you this was better than a vending machine" she said talking to someone behind her stepping out with their own ice cream cones were _Tucker _and _Danny_

"This is the best ice cream I've ever tasted" Tucker said happily licking his ice cream while Danny just grinned "yeah Bobby was real _ice _to share this with us" Danny said making a joke

Sam rolled her eyes while this new girl walked over and **kissed** Danny on the lips

"That was a lame joke you know that right" she said before kissing Danny again Tucker rolled his eyes while Sam felt her heart breaking in front of her Danny looked up and saw her

"Sam" Danny said sounding relieved

Sam said nothing instead jumping off the banister the vines from before grew out of her arm hooking onto a chandelier Sam landed gracefully running out the door "Sam" Danny called chasing after her but Sam was always faster than Danny and ran into the woods

* * *

Danny put his hands on his knees breathing heavily maybe Coach Testlaff had a point about gym class being useful in the real world not far behind him was Tucker and Kitty

"Dude was that Sam" Tucker said breathing just as heavily the only one who didn't look like they were having any trouble with the sudden exercise was Kitty Danny nodded "yeah that was Sam"

Unless the school had any students with black hair purple eyes and ran at the sight of him

"You never mentioned your friend was a mutant" Kitty said surprised Tucker took this moment to get defensive

"And what's wrong with being a mutant" Tucker said getting in Danny's face Kitty rolled her eyes looking at Danny silently asking 'do you want to tell him or should I'

Despite the situation Danny had a small smile on his face "Tuck Kitty can't be prejudiced against mutants she is one"

Tucker's angry look turned surprised pretty quickly "oh"

Kitty nodded using her powers to stick her hand through a tree Tucker looked amazed for a second "uh sorry it's just well-" Tucker said before stopping "I don't really know what to say"

Kitty shrugged "dude your first instinct was to stick up for your friend against who you thought was a bigot we're cool"

Danny transformed flying into the air

"I'm gonna search for Sam from the air Tuck check online even in New York a girl running around the streets in a hospital gown is going to attract attention" Tucker nodded and Danny flew off in search of their best friend

* * *

Sam didn't know how long she'd been running or even where she was she had tunnel vision all she knew was that she wanted to keep running because if she stopped she knew she'd think about what she saw

Danny and another girl kissing it was always another girl

Paulina Paulina again Kitty Valerie and now this brunette girl Sam felt like she could run forever it was better than thinking about seeing someone she cared for in the arms of another girl

Eventually Sam had to stop because her legs felt like they would fall off looking around she was no longer in the woods she was now on a street taxi's drove past people walked on sidewalks and someone in red and blue was swinging between buildings

Wait that was **Spiderman**

And if Spiderman was here than Sam was in New York how'd she get from Gotham to New York in a single night Sam shook her head that answer was obvious Danny must have done it but why go to New York instead of Amity Park it wasn't just to see his 'girlfriend' Danny wasn't perfect but he wouldn't risk a persons life for a date

Sam didn't know what to do

"You ok kid" Sam looked to see some blonde guy in a suit he must have been on his way to work or something he looked at her concerned "cause you look a mere 5% awesome and everyone must look a minimum of 30% awesome in public exhibit A" he said pointing at himself "100% awesome"

"I'm fine" Sam said she didn't feel like talking to some random stranger on the street especially one who kept talking about being 'awesome' for some weird reason Sam was about to walk away when her stomach growled people on the street turned to look at her

The blonde guy in the suit pointed to a diner "look this place has decent food let me help you or at least call someone who can help you" he said Sam wasn't sure but her stomach protested it hadn't eaten a full meal since Paris and wanted to eat

In the diner Sam sat down with the guy and ordered a veggie burger

"So whose the guy" the guy in the suit asked Sam almost choked on her food a blush on her face

"What makes you think it's a guy"

The guy in the suit scoffed "please it's always a guy_ why _else would a fourteen year old girl be running down the street in pajamas"

Sam sighed "I've known him since kindergarten and I've liked him since freshman year but I guess he doesn't he keeps going to other girls"

The guy in the suit nodded "and your jealous" Sam nodded

"Look kid believe it or not I've been where you are and it stinks I've seen my best friend be all lovey dovey with the woman I love your too young to know all the details but well let's just say it's not fun"

Sam picked at her fries "so what do you do"

The guy shrugged "the way it is you've got two options you could act jealous try to fight for the guy and risk losing him or"

"Or" Sam asked because the way he described it Sam didn't want to lose Danny even if it hurt seeing him with another girl _again_

"Or just be friends your what fifteen kids your age fall in and out of love all the time" he said "who knows maybe you'll get to be with the guy and maybe you won't" the guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone

"Here use this to call someone" Sam nodded taking the phone she called Danny

"_Hello_" Danny said

"Hey Danny" Sam said

"_Sam where are you I was so worried why'd you run off like that_" Danny asked concerned Sam sighed why couldn't he be a jerk like other guys "I'm sorry but with everything that happened I was freaked I'm at a diner there's something I need to tell you" Sam gave him the address when Danny asked what he needed to say all she said was it had to be said in person

Danny nodded hanging up Sam handed the phone back to the guy thanking him the guy didn't say anything else he just took wallet handed Sam some money for the food and left a second later Danny walked in seeing her he looked relieved he ran over and hugged her "are you ok"

Sam nodded remembering this feeling it was probably the last time he'd ever want to be around him after what she had to tell him

"So what did you need to tell me" Danny asked

Sam sighed "it's a long story"

* * *

Barnabus "Barney" Stinson didn't usually help complete and total strangers but when Barney decided to go out and have lunch instead of eating in his office he'd have to be completely heartless to ignore a kid running in the street in hospital pajamas and a broken heart

Barney had no idea who this kid was but he talked to her and got her to sit down and eat something she tore into that veggie table like Robin playing hockey

And he listened to her story how she was bro's with this guy for ten years and he was clueless to her feelings sure she didn't tell him the whole story but Barney didn't ask it was part if his job not to ask things

Well his job that wasn't colluding with the Feds to take down Greg as his act of ultimate vengeance

So he played it cool gave her enough money to buy ten burgers given how hungry she looked and waited for the guy because of course she'd call the guy to come in they were talking the guy looked shocked looks like he really was clueless

Now the guys saying something she's saying something and aww that's sweet they're hugging

Well Barney you've done your good deed for the week

**And no one would never know**

**Especially not Lily**

* * *

"You've interfered with the timeline again Clockwork" an observant attempted to chastise Clockwork key word is attempted because Clockwork didn't feel guilty as he changed from his adult to old man form

"On the contrary the parade of time is undamaged merely on a different route" Clockwork said his old form leaning against his staff

The Observants were still furious "you know what you've done you moved the Manson girl through the city and ensured no one would notice her until Barney Stinson spoke to her that was not the proper destiny for Sammantha Manson"

Clockwork changed into his child form "I disagree you believe it is the girls destiny to allow her jealousy to fester and nearly destroy her friendship with Daniel because it happened that way on other parallel earths as you once thought Daniel's destiny was to destroy the universe"

Clockwork looked to the thermos containing Danny's dark half

"The keyword is" Clockwork changed to his adult form "parallel the other parallel earths have no sway over our timeline"

Clockwork turned away to his time portal

"Your job is to observe mine is to preserve" he said turning into his Adult form "why don't you go observe yourselves returning to the Hall of Observants"

The Observants while annoyed left as Clockwork requested now alone Clockwork turned back to the screen observing an event far into the future

* * *

Twenty-four year old Danny walked into a hospital room sitting in the hospital bed was a tired looking Sam holding a bundle in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket Sam smiled at the bundle

"Hey little boy look your godfather's here to see you" she said rocking the bundle a little hand reached out of the blanket Danny's smile widened as he walked over to the bed

"He's one of mommy's oldest friends and he's a one of the bravest men in the world except for your daddy" Sam said offering the bundle to Danny Danny slowly took it gingerly cradling the baby against his chest

"Your mom's not wrong your daddy saved my life once bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do" Danny said "speaking of dad's where is he" Sam pointed to the window "He stepped out to call his parents they couldn't make it"

Danny nodded letting his godson grab his finger squeezing it tight for a baby that is must have inherited his moms grip

"Kitty's sorry she couldn't come but Peters teething" Danny apologized for his absent wife

Sam laughed "I think he's an early bloomer seven months old and he developed his own _ghostly wail_" Sam and Danny laughed

"So Sam mind telling me my Godson's name before the rest of the welcome wagon comes barging in" Danny asked

* * *

Clockwork ended the scene yes this route was a better route to take sure it had ups and downs but that is as the expression goes is part of life

* * *

**Wow this was a long one so to clarify some things **

**Batman didn't show up last chapter because he was busy with the Justice League**

**Sam has Powers but those will be explained next time **

**Sam confessed her feelings to Danny but values his friendship more than love oh and the last one Sam is a mom well she will be in 10 years**

**Now I'm sure you want me to defend my decision for Sam not to have a jealous stalker freakout moment like in well let's be honest 90% of this multiverse but hear me out I'm not just pulling this stuff out of thin air **

**so here's the canon argument first in the 16th episode Parental Bonding when Danny went on a date with Paulina Sam and Paulina talked in the bathroom and Sam apologized to Paulina don't believe me here's the excerpt about the scene from the wiki **

**_She catches her in the restroom and apologizes for calling her shallow. Learning that Sam is just Danny's friend and not girlfriend as she previously assumed, Paulina gives the amulet back to Sam (by placing it around her neck) and confesses how she played with his heart to get back at Sam and is now going to dump him._**

**There it is black and white clear as crystal Sam apologizing to PAULINA one of the worst characters in the show there is nothing redeemable about Paulina besides her voice actress Maria Canals Barera but she's not a character trait and to prove it **

**Hey you want a Cameo come say nice things about this character **

_**"Hooray" Chester A Bum walks out into the story **_

_**"Hello peoples of the intermanet I finally got a cameo in the multiverse"**_

_**"HOORAY"**_

_**Chester grins "this has been a good day"**_

_**Chester smiled "so today I'm here to talk to you about-" Chester frowns scratching his head "Paulina Sanchez whose Paulina Sanchez wait you mean that awful spoiled brat there's nothing nice to say about her" Chester shouted**_

_** "I'm sorry Butch Hartman but she's awful at least with Chloe you were just doing what the studio told you and the fans hated her but PAULINA she was designed to be despised"**_

_**Chester looks at 61394 "this is mean this is bum exploitation you offered me what I wanted but it's impossible to get shame on you sir"**_

**Don't worry Chester you can have a real cameo in a later chapter**

**"_Really" Chester asked his anger deflated _**

**Yes really now I'm going to finish my argument defending Sam **

**Now you also will want to bring up Sam and Tucker following Danny on his dates with Valerie something she didn't do with Paulina or Kitty overshadowing Paulina **

**But with Valerie a trigger happy ghost hunting Punisher knockoff on the Green Goblins surfboard who hates Danny Phantom and loves or at least likes Danny Fenton**

**For the non-canon argument at least to the TV show in the Many Dates of Danny Fenton where Danny picked Kitty Sam and Tucker weren't mentioned now this could mean alot of things but this is my interpretation **

**If you have a rebuttal to my points feel free to leave a review I promise to read them **

**Since Friday is the day of love expect another chapter on Friday **

**Lastly Batguy01 published the latest addition to this multiverse Danny and Wendy what kind of supernatural weirdness will Danny see and fight down in Oregon**

**(Shrugs) I don't know there's only one chapter**

**Next time Danny's relationship faces a serious trial**

**Meeting the Parents**

**Until next time **

**Excelsior True believers**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Valentines day everyone nine chapters in less than a month this is new for me so without really much to say **

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed one last time happy Valentines Day**

**let's get on with the chapter you know the drill review fave and follow you do that and I'm going to get on with the chapter**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

In Hanks personal lab Hank was looking in a microscope

"Fascinating" Hank said behind him the door opened and Professor Xavier wheeled in

"We've missed you at dinner Hank" Professor Xavier said wheeling next to Hank "have you discovered anything interesting with Miss Mansons blood sample" it had been a week since Sam was kidnapped by the Floronic Man otherwise known as Jason Woodrue the Mansons were treated for their wounds and now safe at home in Amity Park

However the most astonishing thing was the youngest member Sammantha had developed some sort of mutation after being dropped into a vat of artificially grown blood blossoms that had been used as part of a death trap for Danny

Charles had offered a place at his school for the newborn mutate but Sammantha had respectfully refused saying that Amity Park was her home however she did consent to giving a blood sample that Hank had been studying for the past week

Hank nodded "yes it's fascinating look at the structure of these red blood cells Charles"

Curious Charles rolled over looking into the microscope "incredible despite acting as red blood cells the structure has become plant like"

"Yes it's fascinating" Hank said rubbing his finger under his chin "at first I thought it was a form of the X-gene but the tests were negative"

"Yes so many questions" Charles rolled away from the microscope "however the answers will still be there to discover after a hot meal"

Hank nodded "very well Professor"

Hank turned away from the microscope and walked out of the lab

* * *

Danny ducked and swerved around the vines Sam threw at him before flying at the goth

After waking up in the institute last week Sam developed the power to turn her body into blood blossom vines threw a punch but Sam bent back unnaturally far throwing a punch with a green fist that sent shocks through Danny's body

Danny screamed even after a week of training Sam's blood blossom powers still hurt Sam turned her arm back to normal walking over "are you all right" Danny nodded standing up

"I'm good" Danny said feeling a little sore the two had been training to help Sam learn to control her powers for a week it wasn't easy but since Danny Sam and Tucker pretty much had to learn what Danny's powers were on their own they were experts at figuring out powers

The reason Tucker wasn't here was because he had a date with his girlfriend Velma

Sam had a good laugh from Danny's stories about _TooFineTucker _and all his dates

"Your getting better at the quick changes" Danny praised Sam shrugged "what can I say I have a great teacher" Sam said

It had been a week since Sam woke up with powers it had also been a week since Sam admitted her feelings was it awkward for them to be around each other at first at first yes

But they were friends long before Sam had feelings for Danny and they quickly were able to get back to old dynamic

"Danny" Maddie called "dinner"

Danny looked to Sam "you want to stay for dinner" Sam shook her head "can't my parents want me at home"

* * *

Danny sat at the table eating food that didn't come to life and attack them

At least not this time

Danny didn't notice Maddie looking at Danny until Danny looked up  
"What" Danny asked "do I got something stuck in my teeth" picking at his teeth and not finding anything Danny wasn't sure why his mom was looking at him

"So Danny you've been dating Kitty for a while now" Danny nodded where was his mother going with this

"I think your father and I should get to meet her" Maddie said as Danny took a bite of food started choking Jazz got out of her seat and slapped her brother on the back freeing the food

Sure he could have just used intangibility but _not _in front of his parents

Sometimes secret identities were a pain

Jack nodded "I agree with your mother son we should get to meet the girl you and Jazzy pants drove all the way to New York for"

Danny blushed while Jazz rolled her eyes "I had an interview at ESU dad" Jazz said "**plus** I wanted the chance to meet my future sister in law"

Danny blushed "ok ok I'll call Kitty and see if she can come over for dinner this weekend just please change the subject to something else like _Jazz's_ boyfriend"

"Danny" Jazz said with a blush while Jack and Maddie began interrogating/asking Jazz about her new boyfriend

Danny sat back eating his dinner it'd be nice to see Kitty this weekend

Oh no

Kitty was going to come **here**

**And meet his PARENTS **

Every teenagers worst nightmare

* * *

In her room Kitty was throwing clothes across her bed trying to figure out what to wear a couple days ago Danny had called her asking if she'd wanted to come over to his house for dinner

and meet** his parents**

This was Kittys first time doing something like this Danny was her second real relationship and well with her first she never had to meet his parents for reasons that weren't important right now

"Are you still at it" Rogue said walking into the room Kitty groaned falling back onto her bed covered in clothes

"It's pointless I can't think of anything to wear Danny's parents are going to hate me and we're going to end up breaking up all because I can't make a decent impression"

Rogue sighed stroking Kittys hair with her gloved hand "it's not pointless your going to be fine if his parents are anything like Danny they're going to be all over your like moths and a flame"

Rogue got Kitty onto her feet and began looking through her clothes grabbing various articles of clothes "here wear these jeans with this top and hold on-"

Rogue walked over to her closet digging around she pulled out a pair of black thigh high boots with a small heel

"These boots will go perfect with the rest of your outfit" Kitty grinned rushing over and hugging Rogue

"Oh thank you thank you thank you" Kitty said over and over Rogue just went along with it "no problem just remember to relax if you want to make a good impression on your beau's family"

* * *

Jazz was watching her brother run around with a vacuum like he was a chicken without his head

"Danny will you relax it'll be fine" Jazz said "it's not like a girl you liked has never been here before"

"The Ghost Kings invasion doesn't count" Danny said using transforming he flew up and started vacuuming the ceiling "and neither does Walkers goons overshadowing Paulina" Danny said before Jazz could bring it up

Jazz held up her hands in surrender "look it's going to be fine Kittys a nice girl" she said sincerely it was true while she didn't spend a lot of time with the young mutant Jazz felt that she was a sweet girl who Danny cared for deeply and she definitely cared for him based on the lipstick marks she left on her brother after their first date

Danny looked down at Jazz

"Yeah well I'll feel better when this night is over" Danny said floating down and landing just as the distinctive sounds of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle were heard parking outside

Danny changed back just as his parents came into the house with bags full of groceries

"We're back" Jack called "and we brought Ham"

"Dad she's jewish" Danny shouted Maddie walked in "your fathers just messing with you sweetie we brought a roast chicken"

Danny glared at his sheepish looking dad before he and Jazz walked over and helped their parents with the groceries

After all it was only a couple hours until Kitty got here

* * *

Sam let out a bored sigh as she rode around Amity Park on her scooter she and Tucker had agreed to keep patrol while Danny introduced Kitty to his parents something that'a stressful enough for most kids before the jumpsuits random explosions and food occasionally coming to life and attacking the people around the table

Don't get Sam wrong the Fentons were like a second family to her but right now she was glad she wasn't in Danny's shoes right now

Sam stopped tapping her Fenton Phones "anything on your end Tucker"

"_Nothing maybe it'll be a quiet night_" Tucker responded Sam was about to agree when she saw a familiar figure flying towards Fentonworks Sam groaned

"Tucker Skulkers on his way to Fentonworks I'm gonna hold him off"

"_But you've never used your powers in a fight before_" Tucker said Sam parked her scooter turning her body into blood blossom vines she swung through the air "if your worried Tuck than meet me with a thermos"

Sam swung through the air flying straight at Skulker the 'Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter' didn't even notice when Sam collided with him hitting him with green fist Skulker flew through the air crashing into a building Skulker flew out intangible to see Sam hanging onto a lamp post

"You" Skulker asked incredulously "since when do you have powers" Skulker asked missile launchers popping out of his shoulders he fired at Sam Sam leapt off the lamp post swinging through the air flipping around the missiles grabbing one out of the air she hurled it at Skulker the rocket detonating against his chest

Skulker grinned "I was going to hunt the Ghost boy tonight but your pelt will make a lovely trophy"

Sam stuck her tongue out in disgust as she swung at Skulker "that's still so wrong" she said throwing a punch at the mechanical hunter

Skulker dodged to the side and fired a laser at Sam sending her flying into a car

Sam groaned "man Danny makes this look so easy" she said getting up on her feet

"I hope he's having an easier night than I am"

* * *

Danny opened the door and his jaw nearly hit the floor Kitty was standing on the porch with her hair up in a high ponytail wearing a blue leather jacket over a yellow yellow shirt with blue almost black jeans with thigh high black heeled boots Danny's jaw hit the floor while Kitty grinned

"Well are you going to let me in" Kitty asked

Danny nodded "yeah come in please" Kitty grinned placing a chaste kiss on Danny"s lips

"You look amazing" Danny said Kitty grinned

"You don't look so bad yourself mister" Kitty said eyeing her boyfriend after cleaning and helping his mom in the kitchen Danny had changed into a red button up shirt with black pants and red shoes

"You look good in red" Kitty said

"Not as good as you in blue" Danny said the two moved in to kiss but were interrupted by a camera flash Danny and Kitty looked to see Maddie holding a camera while Jack was giving him a thumbs up "that's my boy"

Danny looked down covering his eyes with a blush on his face

"Kitty these are my parents Jack and Maddie Fenton" Danny said waving his hand towards his parents "and you already met my sister Jazz"

Kitty blushed a little embarrassed that their moment was interrupted but walked over to them shaking Jacks hand

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton" Kitty said "I'm Kitty and I'm dating your son"

Jack nodded looking stern "it's nice to meet you Kitty but there's one thing you should know about me"

Kitty looked curious while Danny looked confused "what's that Mr. Fenton"

Jack grinned "that Fenton men don't shake hands" Jack said pulling Kitty into a bear hug that could have broken bones lifting her into the air Jack let go after a few minutes and Kitty took in a breath of air

Maddie walked over to Kitty "hello Kitty I'm Maddie Fenton Danny's mom" she said giving Kitty a less tight hug than her husband did Kitty walked over to Jazz  
"It's good to see you again Jazz" Kitty said

"It's good to see you too Kitty" Jazz said to her brothers girlfriend

Jack called everyone to the table Maddie and Jazz followed after him while Danny hung back putting an arm around Kitty's shoulder

"I think they like you" Danny whispered

"I like them too" Kitty said before walking with her boyfriend to the table

* * *

Sam reached out turning her arms into vines she swung at Skulker wrapping her arms around his body she spun in a circle tossing Skulker into the air before punching him Skulker crashed to the ground his suit ruined as the actual Skulker ejected

"This isn't over I will hunt you all" Skulker shouted in his little high pitched voice before flying away Sam let out a tired breath falling back onto the ground as Tucker rolled up on his scooter

Seeing Sam on the ground Tucker ran over to her "you ok Sam" he asked worried

Sam nodded using Tuckers shoulder to push himself back onto her feet  
"I'm fine but Skulker got away" Sam said before she stretched her vines around Skulkers armor and began to squeeze crushing the battle armor like a soda can once Sam was done Skulkers armor was nothing but scraps

Tucker looked like he was about to cry at the destroyed technology Sam rolled her eyes at her friends behavior

"Come on it's been a _long _night" Sam said her skin turning back to normal Sam walked over to her scooter "and I've got a date with my bed"

* * *

Dinner was had and Kitty felt like she made a good impression on her boyfriends family as she walked out the door followed by Danny

"So we did it" Kitty said Danny raised an eyebrow

"Did what" he asked

Kitty giggled wrapping her arms around Danny's neck "we had a whole date without explosions or someone attacking us" Kitty said kissing Danny on the lips Danny quickly returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her tight against his body

After a few minutes they separated Kitty placed a chaste kiss on his lips "goodnight"

"Goodnight" Danny said reluctantly letting her go as he walked back into the house while Kitty walked down the street using her powers to make her way up to the roof of the building where the Blackbird was waiting once she boarded and strapped in the pilot activated the autopilot and turned in her seat

"So how was meeting the parents" Rogue asked Kitty grinned a blush painting her cheeks pink

"You were right and I had nothing to worry about" the two mutant roommates began to talk about Kitty meeting Danny's parents while the Blackbird flew through the air on the short flight back to school

* * *

**And done **

**I know as I write this that Valentines day has been over for a couple of days but you know the expression better late than never **

**Reviews Faves and Follows are as always appreciated **

**Until next time**

**Excelsior True Believers**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten chapters in a little over a month I haven't done something like that since Phantom of the Leaf **

**Ironically also a Danny Phantom story **

**Something not ironic because I can't remember the last time this happened was I got Eleven reviews since chapter nine was published eleven**

**YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review in that time you guys are amazing now before we get to the chapter I'm going to answer one review in particular **

**To Runeion first thanks for reviewing second yes Sam's powers are dangerous for Danny and he feels the Blood Blossoms effect when she punches him so in other words Sam is an anti ghost version of Rogue**

**As for how come it didn't work on Skulker like in the episode Infinite Realms we learn that Blood Blossoms don't hurt a ghost if something is between the blossoms and the ghosts like lead and kryptonite**

**In the episode it was Tuckers stomach but in the chapter it was Skulkers suit**

**Now than on with the chapter**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny his friends and his girlfriend were sitting around a table at the Nasty Burger after everything that happened with Sam Danny clued his friends into the fact that Kitty knew Phantom and Fenton were the same guy and that there was more to Kitty's school than meets the eye

But right now they weren't talking about serious things like mutants superpowers or teaming up to fight supervillains no Danny Sam and Kitty were laughing at Tuckers experiences with the dating service

Sam was struggling not to break out laughing "so you got two girls who said you had a fake profile and you still thought there was nothing wrong" Sam asked

"I'd have changed my profile after the girl who said you had to pay her to be on a date with you" Kitty said "I hope you didn't pay her Tucker because that's a felony in this state"

Tucker didn't say anything instead hiding his face in his arms "can we talk about something _else_ please" Tucker asked "like Danny going on a date with a ghost hunter _again_"

Sam and Kitty looked to Danny who held his hands up

"In my defense it was part of the service and Diana never hunted me specifically" Danny said thinking about his blind date with Diana Lombard "she and two other guys chased some ghost tiger and we had dessert"

Danny put an arm around Kittys shoulder pulling her close "forget about Diana **my** one true match is right here"

Kitty giggled kissing Danny on the cheek "what he said"

* * *

Tucker and Sam smiled before going back to their food after they finished they walked to a movie "so Tucker when do we get to meet Velma" Sam asked

Tucker shrugged "probably this weekend school started for her this week"

Danny groaned "school"

Kitty giggled rolling her eyes

"School isn't that bad Danny" Kitty said

"Says the girl who goes to school in a mansion" Danny said "all the way in **New York**"

That was definitely a downside to school starting was that Danny wouldn't be able to see Kitty as much as often as he could now

Sure Danny could fly to New York and back easily but he couldn't do that without risking his secret identity even if he could trust Sam and Valerie to watch the city

A shout of "Fenton" got Danny out of his thoughts as he turned to see an angry Dash Baxter stomp over to him Danny and his friends looked annoyed while Kitty raised an eyebrow

"Why's that guy look familiar" Kitty asked looking at Dash like she's seen him somewhere before

Dash walked over and grabbed Danny by the collar

"Hey hands **off** the boyfriend" Kitty demanded Dash ignored Kitty lifting Danny higher into the air

"You geeky little slime-ball you hacked my profile" Dash accused Danny looked from Dash to Tucker '_hack_' Danny mouthed Tucker shrugged having no idea what the bully was talking about

"Don't play dumb loser you had the technogeek and the goth loser hacked my profile how else would you get babes and the girls look at me like I'm scum" Dash ranted holding his fist back Kitty leapt into action grabbing Dash's fist she pushed him back knocking Dash off his feet landing with a thud on his butt while Danny landed on his feet

"**Newsflash** Danny's a great guy it's why he got **twenty eight girls** to pick him and why any girl with a brain don't want any thing to do with a muscle bound moron like you" Dash got up looking angry Kitty looked ready to deck him

"Back off before I call the cops Garbage boy" Kitty said Dash looked to see people on the street were starting to look in their way he turned and looked at Danny "we'll finish this at school Fenturd" Dash said before running off

Kitty's angry glare turned into concern as she went over to her girlfriend "are you ok Danny" she asked

Danny nodded smiling at his girlfriend "nothing Dash hasn't done to me before" Kitty looked angrier at that and Sam was in agreement it's a good thing they had morals or they might be tempted to use their powers to get revenge on the blonde bully

Tucker was laughing Sam gave him a weird look

"Tucker this isn't funny" Sam scolded Tucker just held out his phone to Sam after watching what was on screen Sam laughed

"Ok now _that's _funny" Sam said

The goth still laughing showed the phone to Danny and Kitty on the screen they watched a video of Dash being pelted by garbage at a hockey game in a repeating loop Danny smiled this had happened during his date with Jen

"I _knew _he looked familiar" Kitty said "I used to feel bad for the guy when I saw this video" Kitty commented "but now that I've _met_ the guy"

Sam Tucker and Danny instantly agreed with the young mutant the four friends continued on their way to the movie and enjoying their day together

* * *

Danny walked towards the door to Cafe Les Fleur walking in he stepped over to the receptionist "hi table for five under Fenton" Danny said the receptionist smiled and nodded

"Of course Mr. Fenton your table is ready" the receptionist said

"Would you like to wait here or at the table" she asked Danny looked at the table he was here a little early so he might as well wait Danny told the receptionist that he would wait for the rest of his group

Not long after Sam came wearing a purple shirt with a black skirt and jacket seeing Danny she waved

"Hey" she greeted Danny nodded Sam looked around "are we the first ones here"

"Yeah we're just here a little early" Danny said

The door opened again and time practically froze when he saw Kitty come in wearing a blue knee length dress with her hair down her Star of David pendant around her neck Danny walked over to his girlfriend wrapping his arms around he placed a light kiss on her lips Kitty happily returned it

"I'm starting to think blue is my favorite color" Danny said against her lips Kitty smiled placing a kiss on his lips

"I could say the same about red" Kitty said to Danny before they separated Kitty walked over and started talking to Sam Danny was starting to wonder how much longer he would have to wait when Tucker with a brown haired girl in glasses wearing an orange sweater with a darker orange skirt orange flats on her feet under his arm

Tucker and the girl walked over to Danny and the others

"Danny Sam Kitty" Tucker said with a smile on his face "this is Velma Dinkley my girlfriend"

The girl Velma smiled "it's a pleasure to meet you all" she said holding out her hand Danny looked and shook Velma's hand

"It's nice to meet you too Velma" Danny said taking her hand shaking it

* * *

After Tucker and Velma arrived everyone sat down  
"So Velma" Sam asked "what made you decide to do the dating service" taking a sip of her water

Velma looked at Sam for a moment before answering

"There wasn't much to do this summer with my summer work completed and friends busy with other activities" Velma answered "as there were no prevalent cases my parents suggested I try the program to socialize"

'Cases' Danny wondered before he remembered Tucker mention after their third date that Velma was an amateur detective and knew more about technology than he did and that was saying something

"So what kind if cases have you worked on in the past" Danny asked

Velma went on to discuss a case of a series of bank robberies performed by the manager Deacon Carswell who'd steal money from the bank on his way home than would return later in the night disguised as a ghost calling himself the Creeper who would 'rob' the bank and leave no video evidence since Carswell as the manager had access to the security cameras

It was honestly an impressive plan and it made Velma sound more impressive for figuring it out

Their food arrived and Danny watched amazed as Velma tore into the steak on her plate like a starved bear seeing the weird looks Velma received from Kitty and Sam Velma blushed embarrassedly

"I'm sorry I'm just used to eating quickly you never know when Scooby will show up and steal your food" Velma explained

"Whose Scooby" Kitty asked

Velma finished her last bite of steak before explaining "Scooby is my friends Shaggy's dog although with how close the two are their relationship is more like brothers especially given Scoobys mutation"

"Mutation" everyone but Tucker and Velma asked

"Yes mutation for some reason or another Scooby bears many human like characteristics including being able to talk" Velma said pulling out her phone pulling up a picture of a happy looking brown great dane with black spots and a blue collar Velma had her arms around his neck along with a red haired girl in purple and a big blonde guy and a skinnier brown haired guy in a green shirt with his arm stretched out

"That picture was taken at the beginning of the summer" Velma said

Danny smiled at the picture he loved animals and while he was no expert based on the picture Scooby was a happy healthy dog but Danny would be keeping an eye on his food whenever Scooby was around

"So he can really talk" Sam asked skeptically understandable for someone who hadn't met those weird black dog things from Acmeville Velma pocketed her phone

"it's true he's been doing it since he was a puppy although he does talk with a speech impediment all his words begin with **R**" Velma said telling another story about Scooby while everyone ate their food

Dessert was eaten the bill was paid and Velma walked outside getting into her moms car driving out of Amity Park to **Crystal Cove **once Velma was gone Tucker walked over to Sam Danny and Kitty

"So what do you guys think of Velma" Tucker asked with a smile on his face and lipstick on his cheek Danny smiled putting an arm on Tuckers shoulder

"Velma's an awesome girl Tuck" Danny said "I can see why you like her"

"I'm with Danny she's a smart girl" Sam said "she's smart pretty and likes meat there might be something to that dating service you guys signed up for"

Kitty put an arm around Danny's shoulder kissing Danny on the cheek

"I could have told you that Sam" Kitty said

* * *

Danny yawned having brushed his teeth it had been a relatively peaceful week no giant ghost invasions no evil schemes from Vlad sure Dash was going to be annoying on Monday but so far it seemed like a good way to end the summer

Danny laid down about to close his eyes when he heard a beeping Danny stood up confused what was making that sound

Seeing that the sound was coming from his nightstand Danny opened the drawer pulling out a badge with a green flashing hourglass Danny tapped it and a hologram of Ben appeared

"Ben" Danny asked

"_Danny_" Ben said "_I know you said you had responsibilities but we need all the help we can get cause if we lose the earth will be destroyed_"

Danny transformed "tell me where to go" he said

Ben nodded before the hologram changed into a map "_meet here at this location outside Bellwood_" Danny nodded pocketing the badge he turned intangible flying out of the city towards Bellwood

Looks like his summer was going to go out with a bang

* * *

**And that's the chapter just to clear any confusion I am going to do War of the Worlds how much will it change with Dannys involvement well you'll just have to tune in next update to see**

**Until than **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is Danny Phantom in War of the worlds whose excited because I know I am before we get into the chapter I wanna thank the phenomenal Flower Princess 11 for helping me with figuring out the team-up in this chapter big thanks **

**So without further ado ladies and gentlemen here it is War of the Worlds Part 1**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny landed at Mr. Smoothy in Bellwood Danny wasn't sure why Ben had picked this place as the meeting spot but since the restaurant was closed and the parking lot was empty besides on green muscle car Danny landed seeing Ben leaning against the car Danny walked over Ben got up from the car meeting him halfway shaking hands with the ghostly superhero

"Danny thanks for coming" the bearer of the Omnitrix said "sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances"

Danny nodded after a summer of monsters spies aliens and everything in between he was used to making friends while fighting for his life  
"I'm used to it mind filling me in on the details" Danny asked

Ben nodded telling Danny all about the** 'High Breed**' a species of aliens who claimed they were the first in the galaxy how they'd been on earth abducting people and turning them into their mindless slaves the **DNAliens** to build a warp gate to bring their entire war fleet through

"So basically we're fighting alien Nazi's and their slave army and stopping them from taking over the universe"

Ben nodded "in a nutshell yeah"

Danny looked up seeing a figure flying through the sky Ben looked up too "I hope you don't mind I called for help from some friends"

The figure stopped over the parking lot and began to land Ben nodded "I did the same who'd you call"

Danny smirked as the figure landed another figure jumping off her back "someone super" Ben elbowed Danny his jaw dropped in shock

"Dude that's _Supergirl_" Ben said stupefied "how do you know _Supergirl_"

Danny smirked "I dated her"

Kara Kent walked in her Supergirl costume walked over followed by an air sick El Tigre

"Oh I regret eating that sixth churro so much right now" Manny said walking over "Kara" Danny greeted "good to see you"

Kara hugged Danny "same sorry if I'm late I had to stop by Miracle City to get your friend"

Danny looked over to a groaning Manny "you ok over there Manny"

Manny nodded taking in deep breaths "I'm good I'm good not used to flying that fast"

Manny walked over he'd grown a little bit since the last time Danny had seen him instead of being at his shoulders now he was up to Danny's nose Danny and Manny shook hands

"It's good to see you Manny" Danny said to the Mexican 'Antihero' El Tigre

"Mismo mi amigo" Manny said in his native tongue "you could have warned me la nina de acero was going to come to my house my grandpapi nearly had a heart attack"

Danny shrugged apologetically "sorry not a lot of time we have alien Nazi to punch"

Manny grinned "awesome I've always wanted to punch a Nazi" Manny looked around "is this everyone"

Ben nodded "that's everyone"

* * *

Ben's omnitrix started glowing yellow "_uncatalogued genetic sample detected_" the watch said "_scanning uncatalogued sample_" a yellow light across the parking lot "_scan complete_" a hologram of some kind of dog koala thing appeared from Bens watch

Standing in the parking lot were some people Danny knew actually a lot of people Danny knew and some he didn't

There in the parking lot were Gwen

Kevin

Kim Possible

Jenny Wakeman

Spiderman

a red dragon with black and green spikes that looked suspiciously like hair

a blue koala dog thing that looked like the hologram that came from Ben's watch Danny had never seen an alien like him before

a black haired man in a lab coat with a frog looking creature in green on his shoulder

a black boy in a tank top and jeans

a chubby blonde kid

a Japanese girl with some kind of green blobby thing on her shoulder

and a guy in an outfit that looked like something out of Mr. Lancers books a metal mask on his face

"Dude what's with the mask" Danny asked

the man in the mask scoffed "and no one told me there was going to be another wanted man here" he said his voice echoed Kevin grit his teeth "keep talking Morningstar and I'll see how well that mask works as a drum"

Gwen eyes glowed pink "behave Michael and when this is over we'll see about getting you into a more pleasant prison than the null void" she threatened before walking over to Danny seeing Kara and Manny with Danny

"Danny it's good to see you" Gwen said Danny nodded shaking Gwens hand Gwen looked to Supergirl sadly for a second

"Gwen no hard feelings about the service" Gwen nodded "it's fine Danny it was a dating service" Gwen pointed behind her "so you _know_ Supergirl"

Kara held out her hand "he does we're also _not _dating" Gwen shook it

"Good to know" Gwen said pointing behind her "this is Alan Cooper Julie" Gwen looked to the masked guy "and _Michael_" Gwen said with a disgusted tone Danny didn't know the guy but judging by his 'wanted man' comment and how Gwen and Kevin looked at him he wasn't someone to trust

Manny looked to the blue koala thing "and the blue fuzzy guy"

Gwen shrugged "someone Kevin picked up in Hawaii"

Manny looked at Danny once Gwen left "dude how many Super ladies have you dated"

Danny looked to his friend "everyone here but the Japanese girl" he admitted Manny whistled

Ben stepped forward climbing onto the hood of Kevins car Kevin looked ready to say something but after a look from Gwen let it slide

"Thank you all for coming I know that some of us have worked together before" Ben said "some of us haven't we come from different places we have different beliefs speak different languages and most of us are used to working alone but tonight we have to put those differences aside because everything we love is on the line"

The blue Koala dog raised a hand "Stitch have question"

Ben nodded "go ahead uh Stitch"

The blue koala dog _Stitch_ Danny corrected looked around sniffing the air "Isa no Avengers no Justice League why"

The man in the lab coat answered "I can enlighten us on that particular question" he said waving his hand "Professor Paradox everyone time walker" he introduced

Time Walker Danny wondered if he knew Clockwork before the Professor continued speaking

"The High Breeds infiltration of the planet has been long and drawn out they have spent time learning and studying how to hack the various communication networks of our established heroes" Professor Paradox explained

"and have used their forces to keep both teams busy in fact both sides will be unable to make it in time to stop the invasion without mass casualties"

Professor Paradox explained calmly "does that answer your question Experiment 626"

Stitch nodded sadly "Ih"

Kim looked around "and none of our systems were hacked because"

This time it was the little frog creature who spoke "because the High Breed like many evolved species across the galaxy underestimate the children" he said "even I who am considered the smartest in three debatably four galaxies have made that mistake" the frog creature looked to Ben

"A mistake I don't admit lightly proceed Ben Tennyson"

Ben nodded "thanks Azmuth"

"Like Azmuth said the High Breed underestimate us they think we'll be easy to beat because we're 'lesser life forms' we are going to work together and we will prove them wrong because if we don't everything we love will be gone" Ben leapt down from the car before walking off "let's go"

Kevin walked over to his car "anyone who can't fly get in"

Manny Kim and Spiderman followed Kevin into the car Stitch climbing onto the roof sticking out his tongue while others made their own form of transportation the black kid turned into fire a chunk of the parking lot rose up becoming a platform Gwen did the same with her magic the blob on the Japanese girls shoulder became a giant alien warship Professor Paradox and Azmuth simply vanished the blonde kid made a giant robot to sit in and started marching

Danny Kara Jenny and the Dragon took off into the air

However they were getting there one thing was clear the war for earth was about to begin

* * *

Danny flew through the sky Kara beside him she looked at him with concern "you ok" the Kryptonian asked

Danny nodded "part of me is I'm glad here fighting to save the world" Danny said "and the other part wants to grab my friends and family and fly as far as I can"

Kara looked down "I feel the same heck I doubt anyone doing what we're about to do hasn't thought the same thing"

Jenny turned her head back to face them "Supergirls not wrong Phantom"

The Dragon nodded "we're all in the same place dude" he said with a New York accent which weirdly made sense with all the weird stuff in the Big Apple a dragon would fit right in

"Thanks uh what _exactly _do I call you Red Dragon Drago _Toothless_" Danny asked the last one getting a giggle from the two super heroines by mentioning the character from the animated movie that Jazz liked and his parents and Sam ok Danny liked it too it was a good movie and the third one made him tear up a little at the end

the Dragon rolled his eyes "you can call me Jake the American Dragon"

"_American _Dragon do you mean there are other Dragons" Jenny asked

Jake nodded explaining how it was his duty to protect the magical creatures of New York where apparently a whole bunch of them live Danny felt bad for the guy mostly the ghosts stuck to Amity Park at least he didn't have to protect a whole state like Jake did

* * *

"Heads up guys Ben's stopping" Kara said as the fliers began to land looking around they were in the middle of nowhere all that was around for miles was highway and a rusted sign

**Los Soleidad **

**Army Base **

**Property of the United States Government **

Jenny's eyes glowed walking forward she tapped the air in front of her "amazing there's a dome for miles around the base"

Jake nodded "so the aliens are hiding in an old army base" Jake asked while Danny shrugged "would you think to look for aliens in a place like this"

Kim shook her head "I wouldn't look for anyone in a place in a place like this"

Ben stepped forward "this is the point of no return if you step forward into their dome it doesn't matter who you are or where you come from we're a team and we need to fight together with the DNAliens take them down not out as for the High Breed they're tough if you see one give it everything you've got and hope it's enough"

Ben tapped his watch transforming into an alien made of fiery rocks with lava flowing between them his face a skull surrounded by fire Danny vaguely remembered this alien from the news when he was little and being amazed by it now Danny got to fight besides two of them

"**Heatblast**" Ben called out

"Am I going to look like that" Alan asked

Gwen smirked "the original transformation been a long time since I've seen him"

Heatblast grinned "what can I say I'm feeling nostalgic"

Ben/Heatblast shrugged "to answer your question I don't got a clue how your powers will grow since your half human"

Alan nodded while some of the others who weren't used to dealing with aliens gave Alan weird looks "what" Alan asked

Spiderman asked "your half human and half-"

"Pyronite" Kara supplied

Spiderman nodded

"Dude not to sound offensive but how did your parents-" Manny trailed off everyone blushed or looked away even Jenny while Kim rolled her eyes muttering something about "_boys_"  
"Not the time" Gwen said Kevin smirked tapping Spiderman on the shoulder "if your really curious I can explain it" Kevin whispered

Too bad for Kevin Gwen heard him pulling him away from the Web slinger "Kevin _Ethan _Levin don't you dare"

Danny choked back a laugh "dude you made fun of my name and yours is Kevin E levin"

Kevin looked to Gwen "you promised not to tell anyone"

Kim rolled her eyes "fate of the world at stake let's go" she said stepping forward for a moment everyone forgot how serious this was they needed to destroy that warp gate before the fleet made it through preparing themselves everyone marched forward stepping through the force field into a snow covered army base looming over the entire fort was a giant half ring made of a dark metal

A loud screeching filled the air as tan aliens with squids for heads surged out of buildings over rooftops and across the base towards the group of heroes the ones with weapons began to open fire Gwen and Michael raised shields while Kevin supplied people with blasters to return fire

"Well guys it's hero time" Heatblast said as he and Alan fired a stream of fire the alien warship they brought with them fired missiles everyone charged forward to meet the aliens

"Akoota" Stitch called pouncing over the shield on a DNAlien throwing it into a crowd of others some DNAliens tried to punch him but the little furball shrugged off their attacks pouncing tossing them aside he stole their blasters holding them all with the extra set of arms he grew out of his body

"Say Aloha to my little friends" Stitch called out laughing

"I'm glad he's on our side" Danny said watching him open fire at swarms of DNAliens

Heatblast looked up to the warship and the girl on top of it "Julie take Danny Spiderman and El Tigre to smash that gate Supergirl Jake Jenny cover them the rest of us will keep their attention on us"

the girl Julie nodded "all right" while those mentioned flew or swung onto the ship "let's go Ship"

"SHIP" the ship rumbled note to self Julies ship was alive and not just some alien blob technology

Danny raised a shield in front of Ship as the DNAliens turned giant turrets on them that made the ship shudder and Danny focus harder on not losing his concentration behind him Manny tapped his shoulder "this is insane Danny" he called as Kara flew at the turrets smashing one Jenny's arms opened turning into missile launchers to return fire

Danny looked back to Manny "I think it's going to get crazier before the nights over"

* * *

**And that is Part 1 tune in soon for Part 2**

**speaking of parts Beconfuzzledwriter has written a new many dates story Danny and Jen it's good and likely more sane than the work of yours truly until next time **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well ladies and gents to quote the late great Freddie Mercury 'The Show Must go on' once again thanks to everyone ****who left a review and without much else to say let's get down to business**

**Here it is War of the Worlds part 2**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Kim flipped over a laser blast landing on her hands she kicked an alien in the stomach sending him toppling to the ground standing up Kim dusted the snow off her hands with a shiver her usual mission outfit was probably not the best idea for a snowy battlefield like something out of Empire Strikes Back

Kim heard another DNAlien screech as it ran at her shooting sticky goo from it's mouth Kim leapt to the side punching the DNAlien knocking it to the ground a pink energy blast flew through the air hitting another DNAlien Kim looked to see Gwen with her hand extended Kim nodded gratefully

"Thanks" Kim said Gwen nodded "like Ben said we've got to work together here"

Kim nodded remembering how she had met Ben Tennyson the DNAliens had tried infiltrating the Middleton Space Center to destroy it Kims dad called her for help around the same time Ben had showed up following the DNAliens to stop them the two were wary of each other at first but had worked together and saved the rocket scientists

Afterwards Ben had asked if Kim would help them in the fight if they needed it Kim accepted after all she could do anything even fight an alien invasion

* * *

Danny raised a shield in front of Ship as the DNAliens turned giant turrets on them that made the ship shudder and Danny focus harder on not losing his concentration behind him Manny tapped his shoulder "this is insane Danny" he called as Kara flew at the turrets smashing one Jenny's arms opened turning into missile launchers to return fire

Danny looked back to Manny "I think it's going to get crazier before the nights over"

"Incoming" Julie yelled as two DNAlien turrets fired together creating a powerful beam that shattered the shield and forced the people on the ship to hold on Julie slid back crashing into Spidermans arms

"I've got you" he said letting go of Julie he webbed her feet to the ground Julie nodded thankfully to Spiderman before crouching down patting Ship

"You ok boy" she asked

Ship rumbled almost like it was purring Julie smiled "that's good" Julie said petting Ship again

Danny looked ahead the warp gate was right ahead "here's our stop guys" Danny called floating up as they approached the warp gate turrets emerged from hidden panels and began to fire

Jake flew forward "hey man the Am-Drags got this" Jake yelled flying fast diving at the warp gate opening his mouth Jake unleashed a flaming inferno blowing up turrets as he flew up Jenny and Kara flew alongside the dragon using heat vision and missiles to destroy the turrets

Across the Warp Gate explosion after explosion appeared like a fiery domino effect Danny looked to Manny and Spiderman "come on guys let's move" Danny knelt down leaping off

Manny's clawed hand flew out piercing the alien metal followed by a line of web as the two heroes swung out Danny not being outdone filled his hand with glowing green energy making a hole the three heroes smashed their way inside

Spiderman looked around and while Danny couldn't see the face the half ghost superhero knew the Web Slinger was geeking out under his mask

"The technology here is amazing I'd love to study it" Danny and Manny gave him dry looks "when the world isn't in danger obviously"

Manny looked around "so any idea how to destroy this thing"

Danny shrugged "If the High Breed are anything like the villains we usually fight there's a command center near the top of the gate where the controls will be" Manny looked up

"And_ how _are we supposed to get to these controls" he asked Danny grinned grabbing onto Spidermans and Manny's shoulders turning all three of them intangible "like this"

* * *

Experiment 626 better known as Stitch lived a simple life in Hawaii with Lilo Nani Jumba Pleakley and his **Boojiboo **Angel that changed when funny smelling people with Plumbers badges showed up

Stitch knew about the plumbers who in the Milky Way didn't they were much nicer than those stupidhead Green Lanterns anyway when Kevin and Gwen asked him to help save the world Stitch jumped at the chance to protect his Ohana

Stitch reveled in the chance to use his preprogramed battle instincts something he only got to do a couple of times now since he helped Lilo find the one true place for sll his cousins Stitch knocked down another bad alien who used to be human like Ben said _down not out_

Stitch heard a loud shrieking thinking someone might need help he ran to see man in scary mask doing something to the DNAliens they were surrounded in black light and he was laughing

"Yes yes give me your energy you fools" he laughed taking off his helmet Stitch recoiled he looked like something from the zombie movie he watched with Lilo but than he started turning pretty the black light turning gold

"Dracula" Stitch called out diving at Michael punching the glowy vampire he went back from looking pretty to looking ugly

"Naga Dracula naga" Stitch said baring his teeth Michael tried to get up but Stitch pinned him down easily he could lift 300,000 times his own weight Michael wasn't even a tenth of his limit

"Get off me you blue abomination" Michael yelled firing an energy blast that sent Stitch crashing into a building Stitch groaned standing up he got down on all fours letting his spikes out

"What's going on here" Ben said now transformed into an Arburian Pelarota he rolled between Stitch and Michael

Stitch growled "Michael isa Dracula" Stitch accused "hurt people"

Michael scoffed "this is a warzone you blue plush toy I don't know what Disneyland attraction Ben got you from but in the real world it's either you or them"

"_Yu Porma Dissy_" Stitch said making a rude comment about Michaels mother that was better left untranslated into english

"Enough" Ben shouted looking to Michael "I made myself clear before we take them **down not out**** Michael**" Ben said sternly Michael rolled his eyes

"It's not like we can heal these people Ben it's a mercy to end their existence" Ben scratched his chin which since he was a Arburian Pelarota he didn't have right now "maybe we can **Omnitrix initiate genetic repair**"

* * *

Danny Manny and Spiderman phased through the floor into a command center getting the attention of the High Breed a being standing twelve feet tall with black hands and feet and four red eyes glaring hatefully from otherwise featureless purple faces

Manny whistled "caramba the bad guys really are this predictable"

Spiderman nodded "this is nothing you should see some of the villains I fight"

"Impossible how could impure filth such as yourself managed to infiltrate our command center" one of the Highbreed said disgusted Manny let his claws come out

"Lo Siento no Habla Ingles" Manny said before roaring like a tiger leaping at the Highbreed Spiderman swung alongside him "wait for me kitty" he called out the two threw a punch together at the High Breeds head

The High Breed didn't even flinch "is that all" he asked mockingly grabbing the two young heroes and throwing them to the floor before punching them with his giant fists

"El Tigre Spiderman" Danny shouted concerned flying at the High Breed firing a powerful beam that sent the alien sliding back the High Breed scoffed "and what matter of mongrel race are you supposed to be"

"I'm Danny Phantom and there isn't anything like me" Danny shouted his eyes glowed green as he brought his hands together firing a massive beam of ecto energy the High Breed was prepared this time crossing his arms to block he began to march forward Danny put as much power as he could into his attack but it wasn't enough the High Breed kept marching closer and closer he reached out and punched at Danny

Stopping his attack Danny leapt back landing on the ceiling using his ice powers he froze the Highbreeds feet the High Breed scoffed arrogantly "is this all your capable of"

Danny shook his head "no it's just a distraction"

Green light filled the command center as Manny stood up green light taking the shape of a giant tiger head seeing this the Highbreed broke free of the the ice and began running towards Manny

"Sorry not going to happen" Spiderman called out grabbing the High Breed by the arm "Archimedes once said give me a lever long enough and enough fulcrum" Spiderman launched a web line at the window using all his strength he flipped the High breed sending him flying towards the wall "and I shall **move the world**" Spiderman called out as Manny ran at the flying High breed

"**Ancient tiger spirit I SUMMON YOU**" Manny called out a giant flaming tiger ran alongside Manny crashing headfirst into the Highbreed with Spiderman through the window Danny flew forward following after his two friends flying as fast as he could Danny reached out and grabbed Spidermans arm and Manny by the tail

'Heh I caught a Tiger by the tail' Danny thought funnily the ground rumbled as the Highbreed crashed to the ground Danny looked to Spiderman his mask got ripped revealing brown hair and a intelligent green eye though the intelligence wasn't surprising since almost everything out of his mouth was science that only someone as smart as Jazz could follow

"You ok" Danny asked Spiderman nodded

"This isn't the first time I've fallen out of a window" Spiderman admitted "at least this time I didn't land in a dumpster how bout you Puss N Boots you still among the living"

Manny groaned grabbing his head "oh my head did I end up in the afterlife again"

AGAIN Manny's been to the ghost zone before or does he mean somewhere else

"Yo Phantom" Jake called out flying up to Danny grabbing Manny he put him on his shoulder "you good man"

Danny nodded "yeah Jake let's end this" he said looking down to the downed High Breed commander

* * *

The High Breed Commander quickly regained consciousness surrounded by Danny Manny Jake Spiderman Kim Ben Kevin and Gwen ready to attack if he tried anything meanwhile Kara Stitch and Jenny were moving into place to lift the warp gate out of the ground and smash it to pieces

"It's over" Ben said "you won't threaten this planet anymore" his hand hovering over the omnitrix ready to transform if necessary the High Breed laughed  
"For once Ben Tennyson you are not wrong it is over for you that is"

"What's that supposed to mean" Danny asked before he realized turning on his heel he flew towards the three at the warp gate sparked to life with energy repelling the three Danny caught Stitch helping Kara to her feet

Jenny pushed herself up as the portal came to life "oh no" she said as the helm of a massive warship flew through followed by another and another "today is the day life on this miserable little ball of dirt ends"

The warships turned their weapons towards the group "Gwen" Danny yelled Gwen understood as the two combined their shields together as a massive beam of red energy rained down on the shield Danny was pushed to his knees the shield began to crack under the pressure

"Everyone hold on" Ben said transforming into a blue dinosaur like creature with wheels on his feet and a helmet on it's face "**XLR8**" Ben called speeding around he grabbed everyone running away as the shield broke the spot where they were standing was now a giant flaming crater once they were safe Danny fell onto his butt rings traveling across his body as he powered down

"Danny" Kim and Jenny asked in shock seeing the boy they'd both dated this summer before them being Danny Phantom

"Hi Kim Jenny good to see you again" Danny said awkwardly and not just because he was in his pajamas

Kim slapped her forehead "Danny Fenton Danny _Phantom_ how'd I not see it"

"You" Jenny asked incredulously "how'd _I_ not see it my brain's _literally_ a supercomputer"

"Ladies focus" Kara said "I was shocked when I found out too but right now we've got bigger problems than whose dating Danny Fenton"

The two girls nodded before Kara's words really sank in "you dated Danny too" they asked Kara nodded "small world isn't it"

"Why are you in your pajamas" Manny asked Danny gave his friend a dry look "why do you have a tail on your costume" Manny looked at his tail and shrugged "touche"

Ben transformed from XLR8 into Humongasaur grabbing the High Breed by the neck "order the fleet to retreat"

The High Breed laughed "I have no such power only the High Breed Supreme has the necessary authority"

Ben lifted the High Breed higher

"And _where _is the High Breed Supreme" Ben asked

"On the Home world light years away from here" the High Breed gloated "and there's no way you'll be able to get there"

"Besides the way the armada came from" Spiderman pointed out "all we need is a ship to get there"

There was a flash of light as Professor Paradox appeared with Ship "your girlfriend doesn't object to borrowing her pet Benjamin however only you Gwendolyn Daniel Azmuth should go"

Kevin looked confused "why only those three"

Professor Paradox snapped his fingers and genetic repair guns appeared in their hands "because the rest of you are needed here to stop the coming invasion from leaving Los Soleidad starting with the DNAliens who will come to save their commander in 3 2 1"

The familiar screech of DNAliens could be heard before they began swarming onto the street "I'm really starting to hate that sound" Kim said firing the repair gun turning the DNAliens she hit to normal

"Go" Spiderman called leaping onto a wall for a better vantage point he began sniping the DNAliens "we'll cover you"

Danny Gwen Ben with Azmuth on his shoulder climbed into Ship meanwhile Jenny Jake and Kara flew up to fight the High Breed war ships

* * *

"Strap in everyone" Ben ordered before transforming into Brainstorm Danny remembered this one from his date with Gwen the large orange crab and the little frog began piloting the ship Danny looked over to Gwen

"Do you have any idea why Professor Paradox said I should come"

Gwen shrugged "no idea but Professor Paradox usually knows what he's talking about" Gwen said as Danny briefly heard Ben and Azmuth argue about who was smarter "No I'm saying I'm smarter because my _head is bigger_" Ben said

"Uh Ben having a bigger head doesn't mean being smarter" if that were true than Dash and Kwan would be at the top of his class

"Thank you" Azmuth said gratefully Danny looked to someone who was the smartest in three arguably four galaxies or at least in his own words "not to sound rude sir but why are you in this fight"

Azmuth looked at Danny dryly before smacking Ben on the claw "why didn't you brief your allies fully"

"I won't apologize for forgetting to inform my compatriot on the unnecessary fact on you being the creator of the Omnitrix" Ben said as they flew through the portal Danny was amazed he thought fighting Technus in space was amazing but now here he was on an alien planet to end an alien invasion

"**One small step for man one giant leap for mankind**" Danny said quoting Neil Armstrong one of his personal heroes as Ship flew through the alien metropolis with it's purple skies and blue plant like buildings

"There aim land near that tower"

Ship landed at the steps of the tower and two High Breeds ran forward Danny stepped forward "cover your ears and stay behind me" Danny said bracing himself as he unleashed his most devastating power the ghostly wail the High Breed tried to brace themselves grabbing onto the floor the wail ripped apart pieces of the ground buildings shook Danny kept it up for as long as he could Danny dropped to his knees as the last of his power was used up

The two Tennysons helped him stand on his feet "come on man we've gotta keep moving" Ben said as they ran into the tower across the walls more turrets sprouted from the walls

"Don't these people have any security other than turrets" Danny asked as Gwen raised a shield to protect them Ben grinned "I think it's time to test out this new alien" Ben said slamming on the Omnitrix in Ben's place was a little green version of Stitch wearing a white jumpsuit with black accents on the shoulders the Omnitrix symbol on his chest

* * *

"**B ONE ZERO**" Ben yelled before laughing maniacally sprouting two extra set of arms antennae and spikes on his back and leaped over the shield climbing the wall like Spiderman B One Zero ripped a turret out of the wall and threw it at another Danny looked dumbfounded

"Ok I am really **really** glad Stitch is on our side" Danny said amazed at the destruction Ben was unleashing with Stitches powers but one thought came to him "how come he's wearing clothes"

Azmuth shrugged "likely because the same glitch that causes the Appoplexian form to run around buck naked" Azmuth said after a moment the passage was completely destroyed pillars on the ground with pieces of turrets Ben walked over to the others "Meega nala qweesta" he said happily

"Yes well hopefully you've gotten the urge to destroy under control" Azmuth said looking around at the carnage Ben caused "we should keep moving towards the High Breed supreme chambers"

Danny pushed himself up "I can help with that" Danny said Bens rampage with the High Breeds security system had given him time to recuperate enough of his strength to use this power

"Everyone hold on tight" Danny said turning intangible Gwen made a platform for them as they rose towards the ceiling passing through it they repeated this until they appeared in a chamber surrounded by five giant elderly High Breeds sitting in a half circle on giant comfortable looking cushions

"So these are the big bananas" Danny said as he released the intangibility letting the High Breeds see them

"Who dares disturb this sacred council" the one in the middle said wearing some kind of black collar around his head Ben tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest returning to human form

He than stepped forward "I'm Ben Tennyson grandson of the plumber Max Tennyson the guy who saved the universe **including you guys** when he was ten years old" Danny looked to Gwen seeing the unspoken question on his face she nodded

Danny looked at Ben with more respect "I'm asking that you return your armada's end this war before more of any of our people get hurt" around them the elder High Breed muttered among themselves in an alien language

The High Breed Supreme waved his hand silencing the rest of his council

"Your deeds and those of your family are known by this council Ben Tennyson" the High Breed Supreme admitted "they are impressive for a lower life form such as an evolved primate like yourselves" he continued

Ben frowned "what is it with you people and the lower life form stuff" he asked

Azmuth leapt down from his shoulder "isn't it obvious Ben Tennyson I could see it from the state of their city as we flew past"

Danny looked confused but at least he wasn't alone Gwen and Ben didn't look like they understood the creator of the Omnitrix anymore than he did

"Ah a Galvan" the High Breed Supreme said "a slightly more intelligent variety of pond scum" he insulted

'Nice people these High Breeds' Danny thought sarcastically 'like the Guys in White but smart'

"Of course with the limited number of personnel we encountered the byproduct of their racial purity propaganda generations of inbreeding leading to weakened immune systems and complete sterility this is the last generation of High Breed isn't it"

The High Breed Supreme nodded "we are the first and therefore we shall be the last as well" he said darkly Danny's eyes widened in shock this wasn't about rafial superiority well it was but it was basically a intergalactic murder suicide

Ben stepped forward "is that all that's easy to fix Omnitrix" Ben said "initiate genetic repair to affect all High Breed in range" the Omnitrix beeped the face on the watch turned

"**Initiating genetic repair sequuence**" the watch said in a robotic sounding version of Bens before a bright flash filled the room the city the planet and beyond with the warp gates active every High Breed everywhere was going to have their DNA repaired Danny wished he could actually see it

But it was too bright

* * *

When the light faded away everything looked better the room they were in was more vibrant the High Breed Councilors were more colorful and looked healthier

"**Objective complete all High Breed in range have been genetically repaired with samples of compatible species from the Omnitrix**" the Omnitrix said

"All within range" one councilor said

"With the Warp Gates activated for the invasion"

"Exactly every High Breed across the Milky Way has had new genes introduced" Azmuth concluded

Gwen smiled "so much for racial purity"

Ben smiled "there problem solved so can we end this war peacefully now" Ben asked holding out his hand

The High Breed Supreme looked down in shame "yes the war is over for now without our purity there is only one option left to us" Danny's eyes widened they wouldn't Danny stepped forward "absolutely not" Danny yelled getting the attention of everyone in the room

"Doing what your thinking of doing is the cowards way" Danny said transforming he floated up to look the High Breed Supreme in the eye

"I wasn't born like this like you guys my dna was altered by technology in ways that changed me and made me different than I was before because of those differences I've made new friends" Danny said thinking about everyone he met all the friends he made ghost monster alien and everything else

"I've seen things other kids my age could only dream of" Danny said thinking of the ghost zone outer space even traveling back in time but those thoughts reminded him of his dark future self

"I've even faced my inner demons and became a better man because of them" Danny floated around facing every member of the council

"Your a proud people with a proud history and culture but think of the legacy you'll leave behind do want to be remembered as monsters who were afraid of change or do you wish to be better to face your inner demons and come out on top"

"Well said human" a High Breed said entering the room the only difference with him was his green arm

"Reiny" Ben said happy to see this High Breed Gwen raised an eyebrow "you know this guy" Ben shrugged "I know alot of people"

The new High Breed held up his arm "like you I once despised this arm I thought it made me weak but I've learned that it was not my arm that was weak but myself that made me weak it is as the one who floats says let us show our strength not with destruction but by the ability to adapt let us forget these thoughts of purity and live"

The High Breed council muttered among themselves before nodding the High Breed Supreme nodded

"Than show us how as the new High Breed Supreme"

Reiny nodded "I shall"

* * *

"**To all High Breed who hear my voice this is the High Breed Supreme free the prisoners and return to home the war is over I repeat the war is over**" Reiny said already war ships were returning

Ben shook Reiny's green hand "thank you"

"No thank you Ben Ben Tennyson" Reiny turned to Danny "and you as well Danny Phantom the High Breed will try to live by your example and defeat our inner demons"

Danny nodded shaking his hand "I try to do the same every day"

* * *

Once Ship had returned home everyone was gathered near the entry to Los Soleidad things were wrapping up nicely the plumber kids as Ben called them had gone off with Bens grandpa to get more training

Michael had tried escaping but was caught by Kim Professor Paradox had transported him to a prison that could hold him and Julie had said since the world wasn't in danger anymore meant she still had a curfew so she left but not without giving Ben a chaste kiss on the lips getting a wolf whistle from Kevin

Followed by a slap to the head courtesy of Gwen

"Well dudes this was fun" Jake said

Stitch nodded in agreement "Ih"

Everyone else seemed to agree "well hopefully the next time we do this the universe isn't at stake" Kara said Kim shrugged "if it is it'll be no big if we fight together"

Danny nodded "what if we do that" he asked everyone looked to him

"A team up like the Justice League or the Avengers" Spiderman asked "I mean I'm kinda sorta an avenger but still"

Kara put a hand on his shoulder "breathe Spidey breathe"

Jenny looked skeptical "I've tried the team up thing it didn't end well" Manny nodded "same I almost ended up getting eaten by a _dragon_" Manny said before looking to Jake "no offense man"

Jake shrugged "we're cool dude"

Danny shook his head before he explained "nothing permanent because if people knew we were all together our enemies might do the same"

Danny imagined if some of his ghostly enemies teamed up with some of the supervillains spies and monsters he's met every thing he imagined wasn't pleasant based on the looks he got from others they didn't like the idea of an evil team up anymore than he did

"So what" Jake asked "we just come together for big stuff" Danny nodded "pretty much there's plenty of ways we can keep in contact"

Kevin looked to Jake and Spiderman "well some will be harder than others" he said referencing their secret identities

"Kevin" she said looking to them "you two have a right to your privacy"

Spiderman and Jake looked at each other for a minute before they nodded revealing themselves

Fire surrounded Jake as he went from a fire breathing dragon to a Chinese boy with caucasian features standing at Dannys height wearing a red jacket cargo pants and sneakers and like Danny thought Jakes spikes turned out to be his hair

"Yo guys names Jake Long" he said "American Dragon"

Spidermans reveal while less dramatic was no less important as he took off his mask to show messy brown hair and light green eyes he waved awkwardly "hey everyone names Peter Parker good to meet you all"

Manny looked at Peter with a grin "dude don't be nervous your around friends"

Peter nodded a smile on his face "yeah friends"

Ben looked around "so are we really doing this secret team up thing" people looked around and nodded

"I think it's a spankin idea" Kim said "but I am not wearing spandex"

Stitch nodded in agreement "naga spandex Stitch like being fluffy" he said smiling showing off his teeth that Danny remembered ripping apart turrets when Ben was transformed into him

After phone numbers were exchanged and promises were made to hang out when the world **wasn't **in jeopardy even though it almost always was just than Professor Paradox appeared again

"Hello everyone ready to go home of course you are after all many of you have school to attend in two hours"

"TWO HOURS" the teens yelled well minus Stitch he didn't have to go to school

Danny groaned "I'm going to be a wreck in the morning"

Professor Paradox shook his head "I wouldn't be too sure of that" he said snapping his fingers a bright flash of light blinded his vision

* * *

When Danny's vision cleared he was back in his room looking at the clock Danny saw it was only a minute after he left

"How" Danny said looking to Professor Paradox "it's quite a simple loop at this moment in time your past self is flying towards Bellwood calling your friend Kara to pick up young Senor Rivera in Miracle City your other friends will find themselves in a similar situation of being here after they have just left with the world being safe and enough time to sleep"

Danny nodded shaking the time walkers hand "thank you Professor" Professor Paradox nodded

"It was nothing you were the one who helped save the world" Professor Paradox bowed before vanishing Danny let out a tired yawn changing back to human he fell into his bed and fell asleep instantly

After all it had been a long night

* * *

**And that's all he wrote originally the X-men were going to show up as reinforcements for when the armada showed up but this was getting too long and like Danny I need to get some sleep **

**To answer some questions **

**I honestly forgot about the Titans when planning this **

**Puma Loco did not actually have a heart attack but Supergirl did ask for White Pantera's autograph (like the theme song says he's a legendary hero)**

**Will there be more massive crossovers like this in the future**

**Yes but not often **

**tune in soon for more Danny and Kitty **

**Until than **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter since I don't got much to say let's get one with the chapter**

_**"Hold on a minute Number boy I've got something to say"**_

**Ok Wade what is it **

_**"You know what the issue is Danifan3000"**_

**Ok whose that and what did Danifan3000 do to make you upset**

_**'This" Deadpool snaps his hand using his continuity gem and a review appears in my authors note**_

_**From After Many Dates Danny and Jen by Beconfuzzledwriter**_

_**Given the deadpool showing up in every "many dates stories" and his ability to break the fourth wall, I wonder if he's technically cheating on his girlfriends, in one story he's with Harley Quinn, and in another he's dating meg from family guy.****  
**_

_**"I'm a lot of things Danifan3000 but I'm not a cheater ever heard of the multiverse I'm not the same Deadpool that shows up in every story"**_

**Than how do you know about this review **

**_Deadpool gives 61394 a look "Continuity stone dude with it I connect to every Deadpool everywhere in the multiverse kinda like the council of Wells from CW's Flash_"**

**That is **

**honestly terrifying so now that you've gotten your little angry rant at a random reviewer out of your system can we get on with the show **

**"_Are you going to keep your promise you made Danny and Kara's me" Deadpool asked _**

**Yes Wade now have a chimichanga and go get ready for your cameo **

_**"I knew there was a reason I liked**_** you" _Deadpool said "so what are you waiting for a written invitation get on with the show"_**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Kitty groaned exhausted as she dropped into bed after coming back to school from dinner with Danny's friends Ororo had dragged her and her squad out into the woods for survival training Kitty barely had the energy to do more than take a shower after spending six hours in the woods Kitty groaned looking to see her phone beeping seeing a voice mail from Danny

She perked up a bit or at least enough to sit up and grab the phone

"_Kitty I need your help well not just you all the Xmen an alien invasion is coming and if we don't stop it the worlds going to be destroyed meet me in Bellwood"_ Danny's voice said with a slight hint of fear through the speakers

"Oh no" Kitty said leaping out of bed she had to get the professor Ororo she had to get everyone Danny was in trouble the whole planet was in trouble wait that call was from six hours ago was Danny all right was the battle still going on

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Miss Pryde" a voice with a British Accent said Kitty turned to see a man in a lab coat seeing him Kitty acted on her combat training getting ready to fight

"Ah yes this is our first meeting so you would be on guard excellent form Logan taught you well" Kitty frowned "you know Logan"

The man nodded "I do I also know your boyfriend Daniel but he prefers Danny" the man explained "I came to let you know that the battle is won and the earth has been saved and in approximately ten seconds Danny will wake up in a panic and apologize realizing he forgot to call you once the battle resolved"

Kittys phone began to ring seeing Danny's number show up in her caller ID "how'd you know that"

"The answers will come when you answer the phone my dear until next time Kitty Pryde of Earth 7" he said before he vanished in a bright flash of light

Kitty blinked until her eyes adjusted once she could see again Kitty answered her phone

"Danny Fenton you scared me half to death" Kitty yelled frustrated at her boyfriend

* * *

Danny walked down the steps after apologizing for forgetting about calling Kitty to tell her the planet wasn't going to be destroyed by giant aliens

Well that and the face he helped found a secret team of superheroes with some of his past dates Ben Spiderman a dragon and a blue fuzzy destroyer Danny promised to make things better over the weekend which gave him five days to figure out something big to show his girlfriend he was sorry

Somehow he doubted that dinner at Cafe Les Fleur would be enough for this Danny was sitting down Jazz was reading a book his mom was at the stove making breakfast while his dad was watching the news Danny was surprised by who his dad was watching

"Dad your watching Will Harangue you hate that guy" Danny asked surprised his parents usually couldn't stand Will Harangue calling him a biased overblown windbag

"The Windbag is talking about that punk Ghost Boy" his dad explained Danny nodded drinking his orange juice that made sense

Wait Danny spit out his juice getting on Jazz "Danny" Jazz said glaring at her little brother before going to change her shirt

"_That's right my fellow Americans here we have clear photographic evidence of the Alien Menace Ben Tennyson consorting with a known criminal_" Will Harangue said before a picture of Ben and Danny shaking hands "_I urge our police to get a warrant for this dangerous vigilante before he and his ghostly accomplice commit their next atrocity against the American people_" Danny's dad turned off the tv

"Unbelievable" he said "putting all the blame on the alien hero kid" he said sounding disgusted putting the remote down he turned to his breakfast by the stove him mom nodded in agreement "it's truly despicable slandering a child like that" she said

At first Danny wanted to point out that his parents did the same thing to Danny Phantom but even though it wasn't his or he wasn't in control of his actions Danny didn't have a spotless record like Kara Kim or Ben with the police because of Walker and Freakshow framing him and destroying his reputation

_Except _for that time he shot his parents when he thought Walkers goons were overshadowing them that was his bad

Whether he liked it or not the public and his parents had more than enough reason not to like Danny Phantom than Ben Ten Danny got up from the table "I've gotta get to school" he said his parents looked concerned for a second but nodded

"Have a good day sweetie" his mom called after him Danny pulled out his phone and tried to call Ben

But the bearer of the Omnitrix didn't answer instead it was his angry girlfriend Julie "_Ben doesn't have anything to say to you vultures_" she yelled making Danny's ear ring she was louder than Ember

"Julie it's me Danny remember the **High Breed**"

"_Danny_" Julie asked in surprise before she realized what she did "_I'm so sorry since Will Harangue's little anti alien tirade Ben's phone's been blowing up with calls from reporters each one nastier than the last_" Julie explained slash apologized Danny grunted

"How is Ben" Danny asked

"_I'm good can't leave my house without being swarmed by reporters_" Ben said "_now I know how you and Peter feel the people hate me_"

"Not the people the press" Danny said "hang in there buddy things will be better"

"_Thanks Danny I'll call you back_"

* * *

Danny's day at Casper high was relatively peaceful Danny was actually able to make it through lunch without having to deal with a single ghost attack even the Box Ghost was no where to be seen Danny sat down with Tucker and Sam feeling the late summer sun on his back as he ate his lunch

"Dude I can't believe you kept us in the dark" Tucker said feeling hurt that his best friend left him out of one of the greatest battles in history Danny sighed "I'm sorry Tuck but the battle was dangerous those High Breed were no joke"

Sam frowned twisting her fork around not really eating her salad "Danny we've been with you every step of the way don't you think we can handle our selves" Sam said Danny nodded "I know you guys that's why I knew Amity Park would be safe if the worst happened" Danny said honestly

It's true the High Breed were tough they tossed around Peter and Manny like they were ragdolls instead of superheroes with amazing powers and that honestly scared him

Sam and Tucker looked to each other they were silent for a minute before Danny's ghost sense went off as Johnny 13's bike rolled down the street

Danny sighed "and here I thought I'd have a normal day"

"I'll be back" Danny said crawling under the table he transformed flying up into the air chasing after the ghostly biker

"Hey grease head don't you know your supposed to slow down when the roads are icy" Danny called firing a ice beam at the road in front of Johhny's bike Johnny swerved as he tried to regain control glaring at Danny "you think your funny don't you punk **Shadow attack**" Johnny called his shadow rose up snarling at Danny

"Great it's tall dark and spooky" Danny said making a shield around himself to block Shadow's attack Shadow raised it's hands above it's head slamming down on Danny's shield shattering it sending Danny plummet towards the ground Johnny rode at him punching Danny in the face sending him flying across the street

Danny recovered quickly enough "since when do you fight your own battles" Danny asked rubbing his jaw Johnny growled as he drove towards Danny while Shadow flew at him from behind

"Since Kitty called me a wimp let"s see how wimpy she thinks I am when I clobber you" Johnny said Danny phased down into the street as the bad luck ghost and his shadow crashed into each other

Danny popped his head out "man I can't believe that worked" Danny said surprised before phasing out as Johnny lifted his bike off of him Danny floated over to Johnny the guy wasn't trying to do anything evil or chasing girls so he'd help him with his girl problems

"Look Johnny I get where your coming from my girlfriend isn't happy with me right now" Danny said looking at him skeptically

"_You _have a girlfriend" Johnny asked flabbergasted looking at Danny like he'd grown a second head _again_ boy Danny had heard of a splitting headache before but that was ridiculous

"Yes I have a girlfriend and Kittys not exactly happy with me right now-" Danny stopped talking when he saw Johnnys eyes go red "uh Johnny" Danny asked questionably trying to figure out what he said that made Johnny so mad all he said was that he was kinda in the doghouse with Kitty

Oh now he got it

"Wait Johnny it's not what you think" Danny pleaded but Johnny wasn't listening as he flew at Danny hitting him in the jaw sending him flying into Shadow who punched him down into the road Johnny revved his engine

"You two timing little weasel I'm going to flatten you like a pancake" Johnny yelled riding towards Danny as fast as he could and that was pretty fast Danny tried to get up but Shadow pinned him down

Green vines flew through the air grabbing Johnnys bike and Shadow before Johnny could react the vines wrapped around him Johnny yelled in pain before he fell unconscious without his master being awake Shadow returned to his place as well Johnny's shadow

Danny looked to see a green skinned girl with rose red hair in a black trench coat with a purple shirt underneath black pants and purple boots "you might want to use a thermos now"

Danny blinked recognizing the voice "Sam" he asked in shock before slapping his forehead

**How did he not recognize her **

Sam grinned "call me Blackthorn" she said "now hurry up and trap Mr. Unlucky before he wakes up" Danny nodded pulling out his thermos he sucked up Johnny his bike vanishing in a green mist probably going back to the ghost zone

A crowd of people began to cheer cameras flashed as pictures were taken Danny looked to Sam who smiled politely and waved "looks like someone's popular **Blackthorn**" saying her name loud enough the people would hear it and not give her a lame name like Inviso-Bill

Sam smirked "until next time Partner " she said swinging off Danny grinned before flying off

After all if he got back fast enough he could still have some lunch

* * *

Danny flew between the skyscrapers of New York pretty easily holding the play tickets in one hand and a bouquet of roses Sam had suggested making it up to Kitty with a play in Central Park which was in his budget along with promising not to worry Kitty like that again when he told her about the play Kitty was ecstatic and said she forgave him for scaring her like that

Danny landed at the steps of the Xavier institute and after being let in by a student he waited in the foyer Danny was always amazed at just how big this place really was and that Kitty went to school here it made Casper High on it's best day look like a dump

Danny texted Kitty to let her know he was here she sent a reply saying she was on her way making Danny grin

"Danny is that you" a familiar voice said

A grin that went away when he heard someone whose voice alone sent shivers up his spine and filled his head with nightmares

Danny had to be sure maybe it was Jubilee messing with him or something but no when Danny turned his head there she was a sixteen year old girl with a blonde bob haircut wearing a blue off the shoulder top with black jeans and flats

"Katie" Danny said trying to hide the fear in his voice

* * *

"Wow Number boy that's cruel" Deadpool said minus the mask as he was dressed in a black suit with a red tie

"What I may not be wearing the trademarked suit but that doesn't mean we can ignore the color scheme" Wade said

His date for the event well technically he was the plus one gave him a concerned look "you all right babe" Meg Griffin asked wearing a red dress with a black clutch

Wade nodded putting an arm around Meg's waist "oh I'm fine just talking to someone who enables my need for violence" Wade told his girlfriend "it's actually how we met"

Meg just nodded going along with boyfriends quirkiness Meg kissed Wade on the cheek "you go find our seats I'm going to say hi to Junior and Cecilia" Wade nodded he and Meg well technically Meg was invited to the vow renewal of her friend Cleveland Brown Jr and his way out of his league wife Cecilia

"I get that's the joke but how'd he get that" Wade asked "and how come you stopped calling me Deadpool"

Are you wearing the mask

"Not to a wedding that I was invited too" Wade said "who do you think I am my counterpart from Danny and Kim"

Than I'm calling you Wade

"You never answered my first question" Wade pointed out

People like what and who they like who are we to judge

"Ah like how some people like seeing Obi Wan Kenobi wear lederhosen in Moulin Rouge" Wade pointed out grabbing a glass of champagne he walked around not really having someone to talk to until he saw something that would let me keep my promise Freight Train hitting on Choni while still married to Clevelands mom

"You number boy are my favorite writer after FP" Wade said happily downing his glass he placed it down "no need to be disrespectful to the kitchen staff" Wade said marching over to Freight Train

"Hey Craig" Wade said getting Freight Trains attention before decking him "it's rude to make a scene at a wedding" Wade said rubbing his knuckles "wow that hurt alot more than hitting the fat guy" Wade said looking to Choni " disfruta la fiesta señora" Wade said en Espanol before walking off to see Meg still talking to Cecilia and Junior

"So" Wade said to Junior who looked smart in his white suit it went well with Cecilia's white flowing dress "how much longer till we cut cake" Wade asked

Junior shrugged "I don't know I guess we could do it now" Junior said "did you just knock out my Grandpa"

"To quote a triangle headed boy who may or may not exist on this earth than yes yes I did" Wade said walking over to Meg kissing her on the lips something Meg happily returned

* * *

**_Did I mention your cliffhangers were_ _evil_**

**Yes Wade you have but I did keep my word **

_**Yes yes you did wow you really do the Phineas and Ferb bit alot you know that right number boy **_

**Ok Wade joking aside we have to be serious for a minute as everyone knows at the time of this chapter the Corona virus pandemic is gripping the world I urge you to stay indoors and practice social distancing I know it's hard I know some of you have lost their jobs but we can get through this **

**I'd like to ask for a moment of silence for those we've lost worldwide **

**Thank you **

**Wade do you have anything to say **

**_61394 is right we have to be careful wash our hands practice social distancing and only go out when it's necessary _**

**_For those among us with compromised immune systems the elderly or those with an underlying condition especially hang in there we'll get through this_**

**Until next time everyone **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	14. Chapter 14

**Look another chapter see Wade I'm not so evil**

_**Deadpool gave me a meh gesture "the jury's still out on that Number boy"**_

**Fair enough ok since I don't have much to else say and Wade's NOT getting another cameo this chapter**

**"_Hey"_**

**Don't be greedy you just had an appearance let another Fourth wall breaking lunatic have a turn **

**"_Which one" Deadpool asked "wait are you seriously going to bench me for the Doug Walker bum"_**

**No Chesters showing up later I meant someone else**

_**"Wait but who else is there besides-" before Deadpool could finish his sentence tape appeared over his mouth something Neomarks probably wanted to do for a long long LONG Time**_

**Spoilers Wade**

**Anyways back to the story big thanks to the master herself Flowerprincess11 for helping me with this scene now what alot of people have been waiting for since chapter 1 of this story**

**THE RETURN OF KATIE KABOOM**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Katie was nervous as she and her parents stepped into what looked like at first glance a fancy estate that was several yards long and the house itself looked likemitnhad hundreds of rooms in it

She knew why, this place is actually a school _not _just any school either she thought as she was approached by a bald man in a wheelchair a warm fatherly smile on his face

"You must be Miss. Katyln Kaboom" he said shaking hands with her and her parents Katie nodded this man helped put her at ease "my name is Professor Charles Xavier" he introduced

"Yes but-" Katie began

"But you prefer Katie" Professor Xavier interrupted "I apologize I didn't mean to interrupt but your thoughts were almost screaming at me"

Katie was surprised "you can read my mind" Katie knew this was a school for mutants but she'd_ never _actually met another mutant before she wasn't expecting the first one she met to be one of her teachers

Professor Xavier nodded "indeed Katie that is my mutation it's apart of me that makes me unique just as you have something unique about yourself"

'That's one word for it' Katie thought ashamed of what she did of hurting her baby brother all those people and they were just the ones she remembered

"We all make mistakes Katie" Professor Xavier said gently holding her hand "it's what makes us human" Professor Xavier said looking guilty himself

"Did you read my mind again Professor" Katie asked Professor Xavier shook his head "I've seen that look more times than I'd care to admit on my students faces and on my own" Professor Xavier admitted

The Professor rolled away "well we've stood in the driveway for a while now shall we begin the tour" Professor Xavier asked Katie looked to her parents before she nodded

The school was amazing Katie met some of the teachers like Professor Summers and Dr. McCoy saw students of all ages playing playing games and showing off their powers while Katie walked around Professor Xavier stayed back with her parents

"Katie's education will not suffer here Mr. and Mrs. Kaboom we have one of the finest private education curriculums in New York State" he told the two concerned parents  
Katie walked back over to them "well" Katie said

Mr. and Mrs. Kaboom looked to each other than to their daughter "are you sure about this Princess" Mr. Kaboom asked  
Mrs. Kaboom nodded "because if you don't want to come here we can go home" she said

Katie looked at her hands "mom dad I need this I need to get better" she said clenching her fists  
For Tinker  
For her parents  
Her friends  
And maybe just maybe for **him**

Professor Xavier nodded "this isn't goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Kaboom Katie you can call her after classes and on the weekends plus we have visiting days" Professor Xavier explained while Katie's parents filled out the enrollment papers they signed their name  
It was official Katie Kaboom was a student of the Xaviers Institute for gifted youngsters

* * *

Katie walked with Ororo her bag on her shoulder her white haired teacher stopped at a door in the girls wing

"Here you are Katie" she told her kindly everyone was so nice to her here Katie wondered how much of it was sincerity and how much of it was them walking on eggshells around her so they didn't make her mad and trigger her powers

"Like at home your expected to keep side of the room Katie" Ororo said "you and your roommate"

Katies eyes widened

'ROOMMATE' she thought in fear and worry

Before the 'incident' Katie was a social butterfly but after what happened to Tinker she'd tried to keep people at arms length

"I don't think that's such a good idea Miss. Munroe with my powers I'm a walking **time-bomb**" Katie said sounding afraid that she'd get kicked out of the school before she even got to first period especially if whoever her roommate was made her mad

"I don't want someone else getting hurt on my conscious"

Ororo looked kindly at her "I understand that but isolating yourself isn't the answer" Ororo said "as for your roommate we took your abilities into account you can't harm her even if you wanted to"

Katie's eyes widened "I can't"

Ororo nodded knocking on the door "come in" a voice on the other side said Ororo looked to Katie

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step are you ready" Katie looked unsure she slowly hesitantly reached for the door walking in half the room was bare save for a bed dresser and desk

The other half was more lived in with books on a shelf framed pictures and other decorations sitting at the desk was a girl wearing a black niqab on her face with a matching abaya

Something Katie only really knew the name of because she did a report on Afghanistan in history class last year the girl turned from her desk facing her through the slit in the girls niqab she saw warm coffee brown skin and intelligent brown eyes looking at her cautiously

Ororo stepped into the room "Sooraya this is your new roommate Katie Kaboom Katie this is Sooraya Qadir" Miss. Munroe introduced "Sooraya please help Katie settle in"

Sooraya nodded "of course" she said standing up

Miss. Munroe smiled "I'll leave you girls to get acquainted with each other" she said leaving closing the door behind her Katie and Sooraya stared at each other there really wasn't much to say or rather Katie had no idea how to break the ice

"Salaam" she ended up saying Katie wanted to turn invisible and never be seen again why'd she just blurt that out Sooraya looked at her emotions are hard to read when you can only see someones eyes

"You speak Arabic" Sooraya asked Katie shook her head "a little bit I learned it for an oral report I was worried I'd end up cursing and getting the class mad at me"

Sooraya laughed "well your not to worry your pronunciation was perfect for someone learning I could teach you if you want" Katie nodded that sounded fun "where are you from"

"A small town in Illinois called Acmeville" Katie said "so can I ask about your powers or is that considered rude"

Sooraya laughed "you've hardly been rude" Sooraya said "just _please _refrain from Star Wars jokes when you see them I hear enough of them from my squadmate" Sooraya held out her hand Katie watched amazed as inch by inch joint by joint her roommates hand turned into sand

"I can do this with my whole body but training helped me control it so I can change only parts of my body" Sooraya explained "so what can you do"

Katie looked nervous about answering but she should be honest Katie opened her mouth to answer as a poof of smoke filled the room knocking Katie over where Katie was standing a blue furry kid with a devil tail was standing

"Kurt" her roommate shouted "knock first"

"Hey Sooraya did you get the answer for number six I've been stumped and Kitty says I can't use a calculator"

No not now Katie thought as her eyes glowed as she transformed towering over Kurt Katie roared scaring the little intruder he teleported away Katie was going to run after him but stopped  
"no not again not again" Katie yelled as she forced herself to change back Katie looked at Sooraya expecting her to report her or send her flying out of the room in a sandstorm

"I'm sorry I'll go" Katie moved to grab her duffel and leave when Sooraya put a hand on her shoulder stopping her "this place won't shun you for what you are"  
Katie looked unsure "what about Kurt"

Sooraya laughed "do you think this is the first time he's ever been chased out of someone's room at least you didn't electrocute him like my last roommate or throw a magma ball that set his tail on fire"

Katie tried but she couldn't resist laughing at that Sooraya giggled too "come on let's finish unpacking than I'll give you a tour"

* * *

Katie dripped to the floor exhaustedly

Logan was evil there's no other word for it besides evil she thought as other students in her class looked just as tired so at least she wasn't the only one who thought exercising nonstop for an hour was exhausting

a hand reached out to help Katie up Katie took it seeing a pretty brown haired girl

"First session with Logan" she asked

Katie nodded "am I that obvious" the girl giggled "we've all been there I'm Kitty" she introduced holding out her hand

Katie smiled shaking hands "Katie" she said

a loud whistle filled the training room "Half Pint Short Fuse save the talking for later" Logan said gruffly looking to the rest of the students "Short fuse hang back the rest of you hit the showers and get to your next class"

Katie looked nervous as she approached the older mutant Katie didn't know what his powers were but she had the feeling she wouldn't be more than a light workout for the guy even if she could transform

"I don't like kids holding back in my class" Logan said "this class isn't just for working out it's to teach you kids hone your powers into something you can use to defend yourself"

Katie nodded it wasn't much of a secret that along with training mutants inhumans supers and others with powers to use them and not let them control you it was also a training ground for the next generation of the X-men heroes who fight for mutant and human coexistence

"My powers aren't exactly easy to control" Katie tried explaining but Logan wouldn't hear it

"That's an excuse you've gotta learn to control it or you'll spend your whole life afraid of it and you'll never control your powers they'll control you" Logan said "look if your worried about not being able to cut loose I know a guy who can handle your powers"

Katie frowned "but what if I hurt him"

Logan scoffed "if you can hurt him that'd be an _incredible_ feat" he laughed drylylike he just made some kind of joke Logan than wrote on a sticky note "come here after class at this time and he'll work with ya than I just gotta let Chuck know he might have to ask Warren for another donation for the damage you two might cause"

* * *

Katie can't remember the last time she has ever been this grateful for class to be over

Seriously training with Logan was harder than every gym class she ever took all crammed together

Thankfully training was done for today and Kitty Sooraya and even Rogue were showing her the school from the students point of view

"So Newbie what do you think of the school so far Rogue asked

"I like it even with Drill Sergeant Logan trying to break us

Kitty laughed "it does get easier I promise"

Katie suddenly felt a chill and began shivering

"Did it just get really cold all of a sudden" Katie asked, shivering a bit

Rouge made an annoyed clicking sound

"Bobby Stanley Drake get your frosty behind out here"

A guy walked out made of ice

Katie rubbed her eyes just to be sure that she was actually seeing it

A guy made out of ICE

**Actual living ice**

The ice guy noticed her staring and smiled at her

"Hi" He said with a grin showing off his sparkling teeth _actually _sparkling

"Cut it out, Bobby" Rogue said in annoyance

The living ice frowned before Katie witness that he suddenly turned human, a blonde guy with blue eyes

"Wow" Katie said and the guy smirked

"Thanks "He said Rogue rolled her eyes "don't flatter him his ego is already big enough to sink the Titanic" Rogue said

"Hey I just wanted to say hello to the new girl" Bobby said leaning over Katie's hand kissing it making her giggle

"Fine Bobby this is Katie Katiethe human popsicle is Bobby Drake" Rogue said "now leave before Sooraya buries you in the sand again"

"Very tempting" the Muslim mutant admitted

"I think shes not used to other mutants yet" Kitty said

"Warner's yes mutants no" Katie said

"What's a **Warner**" Sooraya asked curiously before the Warner's themselves showed up "you'd be surprised how many people debate that" Yakko said

"Almost as much as people debate the ending to Duckman" Wakko said before leaning over to Dot "can we mention Duckman" he asked his sister who shrugged "hey there's been two Seth MacFarlane cameos I think we don't have to worry about our rating"

Katie smiled "hi guys"

"Hi Katie" the Warner's said before their stomachs rumbled sounding like Beethoven's 5th symphony "bye Katie quick siblings **ONWARD ** for New York Pizza" the three leapt into the air running in midair before zipping off

Kitty looked confused "who were they"

Katie answered "those are the Warner's"

Rogue looked like she was trying to figure out who or what they were "what's Duckman"

Katie shrugged "no idea"

* * *

Katie walked into the training room at the time Logan said there already waiting for her was a older man with long brown hair and a scruffy face like he hadn't shaved in a few days wearing a hoodie and purple pants

He looked really familiar to Katie but she just couldn't place him Katie walked over "hi I'm Katie Kaboom

He nodded "hello Katie my name's Bruce Banner"

Wait did he say Banner as in the Hulk

'Oh my god I'm in the same room as an Avenger' Katie thought amazed she wasn't a gigantic hero fan but she knew some of the big names and who besides Superman was bigger than the **Incredible Hulk**

Oh now she got Logans joke

"So are you ready for training" he asked kindly

Katie nodded "I am"

Bruce smiled his eyes glowed green as he transformed into the Hulk his clothes growing with him instead of ripping apart like Katie thought would happen "now you get mad" Hulk said

Katie shook her head "I don't know how to trigger a transformation they just happen when I get mad" Hulk grinned and punched her Katie crashed into a wall she stood ip her eyes glowing as she transformed

Hulk grinned "let's get to work"

* * *

Katie splashed some water on her face a grin on her face ever since she came here she'd been in a great place she was getting a hang of her powers thanks to the Professor and Bruce training her mind while Hulk helped her learn how to fight the big guy really liked her calling her 'She-Hulk' as a term of endearment

She talked to her parents every day and had gotten Tinker a Yankees cap for his birthday it wasn't an apology but it was a start

She had good friends like Amara Sooraya Kitty and Kurt life was good for Katie Kaboom

Katie walked out of her room as Jubilee ran by with a grin on her face knowing the little firecracker she probably did something she thought was funny it reminded her of a trio of siblings lucky for Xaviers there was only one Jubillee

"what did you do" she asked grabbing the little mutant when she was in arms length

"nothing" Jubilee said innocently Katie gave her a look "ok I may have used my powers on Bobbys dirty laundry" Katie giggled

"Why" she asked

Katie watched her nose scrunch up adorably "it made his room smell better" she said "seriously I could smell it from two floors up"

"**Jubilee**" Bobby yelled Jubilee looked nervous

Katie pointed behind her "get in quick" Jubilee grinned hugging Katie around the waist she ran into her room just as the schools resident popsicle aka Bobby Drake ran through looking at her Katie pointed down the hall "she went way"

Bobby nodded before running off

Katie smiled before she continued on her way through the mansion to lunch it the fastest route to to the kitchen led right through the foyer and down the hall with the elevator to the danger room

Katie smiled before she continued on her way through the mansion to lunch it the fastest route to to the kitchen led right through the foyer and down the hall with the elevator to the danger room

Approaching the foyer Katie saw a dark haired boy in a white shirt one she never thought she'd see again but had been in her dreams since that magical first date that summer

"Danny" she called excitedly with the tiniest amount of nervousness

Danny turned and saw her

"Katie" Danny said in a more controlled voice though it was clear he was still nervous around her

"D-Danny um hi "Katie said, once she managed to recover, but it came out as awkward and shaky

Danny had a cautious look on his face before answering her

"Hey" Danny said, still keeping about a few feet away from her

Katie felt nervous but she realized he is here and she should say something

"I uh thanks my dad told me that you were the one to recommend this school and I am happy to be here everyone is so nice and I have been training non-stop to control my powers Professor Xavier even says that I am coming along faster than expected "Katie said only to notice his expression and sigh as memories of their last encounter resurfaced

But maybe now she could fix things between them and maybe she might still have a chance

"Danny I am sorry about what happened the last time we met but I am working hard I mean it "Katie said in a sincere tone

"Well it's good to hear that you are working hard" Was all he said Katie felt awkward before she knew she had to say something

"So Danny what brings you here 'Katie asked, in confusion

Sure Danny, by logic knew about this school since he recommended it to her father, but why is he here

He's not a mutant too, is he

"I came here to visit a friend of mine from here "Danny said, still cautious around her

It made Katie feel worse than dirt since he obviously still didn't trust her and that she clearly isn't the "friend" he is referring too

"Oh who"Katie asked

Before Danny could answer, someone else walked into the scene Kittyin a cute red dress and shoes and her brown hair is in a nice blowout

"Hey you" Kitty said as she came to Danny, hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek

**In front of Katie**

Katie's jaw dropped and felt something unpleasant right now but she didn't morph yet

It didn't stop Danny from getting nervous as he pulled away from Kitty

"Hey Kitty" Danny said as he sent a nervous look to Katie who thankfully so far hasn't morphed yet but she sent them a strange look

"Um what's going on here"Katie asked, trying to control herself

Kitty heard her and not sensing any trouble answered for Danny

"Oh Danny is the guy I have been going out with we met on a blind date and he asked me out today he is taking me to see a play in the park"Kitty said, oblivious of the kind of tension between the two of them

Katie heard this, gritted her teeth and felt the familiar sensation in her eyes that she knew she got before she morphed

'**N No remember** your training don't don't give in "Katie thought as she tried to control her jealousy and not gave into her inner monster

After much struggling, she prevented herself from giving in took a deep breath and then addressed them again Danny had a nervous look on his face, while Kitty had a confused one

'Is something wrong Katie "Kitty asked in an innocent tonemaking it obvious that Danny didn't tell her about what went down between them

Katie looked at her and then Danny and then sighed

"I'm fine have fun on your date" Katie muttered as she walked away

She didn't look back at them as she kept walking she could hear Danny and Kitty talking before they left Once she was sure that they left Katie started walking a little faster started running faster and faster and soon found herself inside the danger room

A room with the tightest security in the entire school

Once there, she made sure that no one was inside locked the door, activated the droids and just

"AHHH!...'Katie screamed as her eyes finally glowed and she quickly morphed into a green eyed blue skinned monster that had a green broken heart on her chest as she began to fight against the training bots until she was finally spent

Once done Katie panted heavily as her anger was spent and soon morphed back to her base form

Once she was done with her tantrum she tried to fight something else that threatened to come from her eyes

Her tears

* * *

Danny and Kitty took the subway Danny being a tourist let Kitty take the lead as they rode through the subway towards Central Park "so am I still in the doghouse for last week" Danny asked putting an arm around Kitty's shoulder  
Kitty shook her head resting it against her boyfriends shoulder "already forgiven just next time call me when it's over"  
Danny nodded "I promise"

"Yo Danny" a familiar voice called Danny looked to see Jake walking towards the young couple Danny grinned "Jake I didn't know we were in your part of town" Danny said bumping fists with the American Dragon  
Wow when did his life get so crazy that he'd end up being friends with an honest to goodness dragon  
Jake grinned "yeah man so what brings you away from your home turf"

"That would be me" Kitty said standing up from her seat Danny smiled "Jake Long meet my girlfriend Kitty Pryde Kitty this is Jake he and I met last week"  
"Last week huh" Kitty said before she took Jakes hand "it's nice to meet you Jake"

Jake nodded "yeah you too Kitty" Jake said "you've got a good boy here"  
Kitty smiled at Danny "I know"  
Jake nodded to Danny "well I'll let you two lovebirds have your privacy" or as much as you can have in New York City "catch ya later man" Jake said leaving Danny nodded before the two sat down

"So you two met last week huh" Kitty asked Danny nodded "Ben called him not me"  
"The guy who can turn into different aliens" Kitty asked "I feel bad for that guy with how that Harrangue is dragging his name through the mud like the Daily Bugle does with Spiderman"

"Yeah he's nothing like how Jameson says he is" Danny said quietly having fought besides the web head twice

Jake sat down next to a girl with pretty blonde hair "where'd you go" she asked  
"I saw a friend of mine just wanted to say hey" Jake said kissing her on the cheek "apparently he's on a date too"  
Sabrina Spellman smiled putting her arm around Jakes shoulder "well you know what they say great minds think alike

Jake smiled he was glad that he had this amazing girl in his life since last summer

* * *

(Flashback)  
Jake was skating down the street not really looking where he was going behind him Spud and Trixie looked to each other Jake had been like this since the final battle with the Huntsclan who had tried to use the Aztec Skulls to destroy all the magical creatures in the world Jakes girlfriend Rose had stopped the it by wishing away the Huntsclan

Which Rose was a member of  
To save her life Jake had wished that Rose had never been a member of the Huntsclan saving her life and destroying the Skulls but it also meant the two had never met never fallen in love Spud checked Rose was with her family in Hong Kong

Trixie sped up moving next to Jake "hey Jakey you ok"  
"I'm fine Trixie" Jake bit out stopping his board Spud and Trixie stopped with him Jake sighed

"I'm sorry it's just it hurts" Jake said "if Rose and I can't be together I wish I could be like her and forget too"  
Trixie put a hand on her friends shoulder "for what it's worth Rose was good for you Jake she helped make you a better protector"  
"When she wasn't trying to slay you that is" Spud said Trixie shot him a look Spud  
"Uh sorry" Spud said looking down seeing a piece of paper under his board picking up the flyer "hey what about this" he said handing the flyer to Jake

"A teen dating service" Jake said "man come on these things are always a scam"  
Spud shrugged "what's the harm it says it's only twenty dollars for a month of dates plus you can quit at any time"

"Spud you've got a girlfriend" Jake pointed out Spud nodded "but this might be the best thing to get you out of your funk with Rose"  
Jake sighed he knew Spud was trying "ok man we'll go check it out but if I'm only doing the one date"

The three reading the address on the flyer went into the place it was pink and full of hearts behind the counter was a woman her name tag read FlowerPrincess11 ok that was weird but Jake remembered two things

One he was a New Yorker the greatest city in the world and the weirdness capital of it

Two he was the American Dragon weird was his day job

"Hello welcome to **You+Me=Love **the worlds most interactive teen dating service" she said with a smile "can I help you"

Jake looked nervous "yeah I'm here to sign up for the month of dates" Jake said feeling stupid but maybe Spud was right he needed to get back out there it wasn't like Rose was going to just magically appear back in his life or something

"Excellent here at **You+Me=Love **to protect our clients privacy what would you like to use as yours" she asked

"A pen name" Jake asked it sounded off but it made sense "just put in JLong" he said not wanting to put too much thought into the pen name

"Hey is your name really FlowerPrincess11" Spud asked Trixie elbowed Spud "I'm sorry about him he's an expert at putting his foot in his mouth

"it is from 8 to 3 mondays to fridays" Flowerprincess11 said admitting she uses a penname too

Over the next month Jake went out with some amazing girls his first date was pretty fly so he stuck with the program Danica Emma Monique Alex Charlotte Tambry Bridgette Amara April Leni Clawdine Carlotta Barbara

But the best date was with Sabrina Spellman they just clicked together Jake didn't know what but there was just something magical about her

After the program was done he got an email from Sabrina saying she was in town with her aunt asking if he wanted to hang out Jake had agreed

After a week Sabrina had told him that she had originally picked someone else when she was done with the program but he picked someone else but she wasn't going to chase after a guy who wasn't interested in her and if Jake gave her a chance she'd be the best girlfriend he ever had

Jake wasn't sure how to feel at first about being his girlfriends second choice Jake had asked to think about it a few hours later he was fighting for the world against the High Breed flying alongside Supergirl fighting alien battleships the entire time he was thinking about his family his friends

And **Sabrina **

How he might not ever see her again

When Paradox had done his time travel thing Jake had grabbed his phone and called Sabrina he didn't care that she wasn't the guy she picked in some twenty dollar dating website he cared about her and she made him happy

Jake asked her to be his girlfriend and they'd been a couple ever since

* * *

"You sure that you don't wanna come inside for a bit Danny" Kitty asked as she walked hand in hand with he4 boyfriend

Danny felt a little uncomfortable when he remembered that inside this school was a certain female that he was still uncomfortable to be around

Yes he knows that she regrets her actions and yes he was the one who recommended her to come to this school and yes it's a pretty big place but he doesn't want to risk coming across her again so soon

"I'm sure" Danny said

"Besides, I don't want to risk missing curfew and getting grounded"

"That means I won't be able to make our next date" Danny said and Kitty smirked

"Good point anyway can I at least get a good night kiss" Kitty teased

"Always" Danny said

The two shared a quick kiss, before Danny left the school grounds while Kitty watched him leave

Unknown to either of them someone had seen the entire thing from the top of the stairs

And she was **NOT **happy about it

* * *

Tucker sat with Velma in a 60s themed burger restaurant in Elmerton called the Burger Binge

They were in Elmerton because apparently there were rumors of a haunted factory Velma and her friends investigated turns out it was an old man scaring the workers away so he could use the factory to smuggle gold

Though Tucker didn't get why he dressed like a pumpkin to do it

Sure Elmerton wasn't as preferable as Amity Park but Tucker didn't care since his favorite girl in the world was here

Also he had Sam and Valerie on speed dial in case of an emergency

Velma smiled putting down her burger "are you ok Tucker you've hardly touched your food" she asked

Tucker nodded "sorry I got distracted"

Velma raised an eyebrow "oh by what"

"You" Tucker said

Did that sound cheesy he felt like that sounded cheesy Velma didn't say anything for a moment before she giggled reaching out she placed her hand on his

"Your pretty distracting yourself Mr. Foley"

The two kissed and once again Tucker was grateful that Danny agreed to sign up for the dating service with him if it meant he could be here with the amazing Velma Dinkley

* * *

**And done at around 5500 words give or take once again I want to thank Flowerprincess11 who not only wrote some of the scenes in this chapter made a cameo appearance for those curious here are the dates of Jake Long and where they came from**

**Danica: American Dragon Jake Long **

**Emma: Jessie **

**Monique: Kim Possible **

**Alex: Totally Spies **

**Tambry: Gravity Falls**

**Charlotte: Henry Danger**

**Bridgette: Total Drama **

**Amara: X-Men **

**April: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Leni: Loud House **

**Clawdine: Monster High**

**Carlotta: The Casagrandes **

**Barbara: Batman**

**Sabrina: Sabrina the teenaged witch **

**Until next time **

**Excelsior True Believers and stay safe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here we are chapter 15 whose excited because I'm excited **

**Once again we'll thank the grandmaster of the many dates multiverse (mostly because she made it) Flowerprincesss11 for her help with this chapter so without much else to say here we go **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Kitty had returned to the X-Mansion a big grin on her face after spending a great day with her favorite guy  
"Oh Danny"Kitty sighed as she touched her lips  
She knew that she's a goner for him

Ever since the first time she kissed him on their blind date she was Danny's girl hook line and sinker  
She's just glad that out of all the girls he could have had he picked her

"I am the _luckiest _girl in the **world**"

As Kitty made her way through the lobby someone was already there looking at her  
She smiled when she saw who it was  
It's her new friend Katie Kaboom  
"Hi Katie..."Kitty said with a happy smile.  
To her surprise, Katie didn't share her warm reception. For some reason, she's frowning.  
Not just that she's glaring  
'Is she alright' Kitty thought  
"Katie"Kitty asked.  
"**So** how was your date with **DANNY**"Katie asked looking like she was trying hard not to look mad  
Kitty blinked in confusion wondering if maybe someone got on her nerves and she is in a bad mood  
"It was great" Kitty said with a smile on her face "Danny is the best I'd bet if you two hung out you'd really like each other"

"I'll bet" Katie muttered before she stormed off

Leaving a very confused Shadowcat in her path "wonder what's up with her" Kitty wondered aloud

* * *

The weekend ends like all good things do and a new week of school began Danny and his friends walked through the halls and all around them people only talked about one thing

The new hero Blackthorn better known as Sam Manson to her friends

Tucker smiled "so someone's becoming pretty popular these days huh Sam" Tucker said Sam rolled her eyes ignoring her friends teasing

"_Blackthorn _is popular" Sam pointed out "Sam Manson is grateful to enjoy obscurity in 'love experts' shadow" Sam said looking to Danny who blushed

Ever since his date with Felicia Hardy that and the fact it got out because of loud mouths like Dash that Danny had gotten twenty eight girls to want a second date with him the guys at Casper High looked at him like he was some kind of love expert who'd get them girlfriends like one of Danny's old dates which he'd never do since the girls he dated in the past were people not trading cards to be passed around between a million guys

Not even Cree or Vicky deserved that and they were awful horrible kid hitting jerks

"All I did was be myself it's not some big secret" Danny complained

Sam shrugged "they're teenaged boys to them it kinda is" Sam pointed out Tucker laughed for a moment before he realized he was being insulted

"Hey" Tucker said looking to the gothic superheroine Sam shrugged

"Three words _Toofinetuck_" Sam pointed out the three friends walked into their first class of the day taking their seats near the back the A-listers were talking loudly Dash at the center

"Man that Blackthorn is so hot" Dash said "I bet when she see's me she'll be jump at the chance to date me"

Three rows in front of Dash Sam looked ready to lose her breakfast "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth" she said Danny nodded in agreement with the goth

Paulina scoffed "she's not _that_ hot the man stealer trying to steal **my** soulmate" Paulina scoffed

Now it was Danny's turn to feel nauseous if this were the beginning of freshman year Danny would have jumped at the chance to date Paulina but after everything she's done the teasing the manipulating the mocking everyone and boasting about her and Danny Phantom being soulmates

along with him being exposed to girls that to him were just as pretty if not prettier than her and with better personalities too

Now she turned his stomach she wasn't the worst girl he ever met again that was probably tied between Cree and Vicky but Paulina was still on the podium at third place

"But hasn't Phantom worked with other lady heroes before" Kwan said "there was Supergirl Batgirl Mr. Incredibles daughter and the lighting lady from Japan" Kwan listed each name making Paulina more and more furious

"I'm the one Danny Phantom loves me **me _me ME_**" Paulina yelled furiously before Mr. Lancer walked in acting like he'd ignored Paulinas' furious rant

"All right people let's get to work" he said walking to the chalk board

"Why did I ever like her "Danny whispered to his friends  
"Simple your hormones killed off most of your brain cells"Sam joked  
Tucker laughed before he realized that applies to him too and he pouted

"What is this Sam makes jokes about Tucker day" he quietly complained

"No that's Tuesday" Sam said

* * *

After school Danny and his friends were walking through the hall school was relatively peaceful except for a sighting from the box ghost and the lunch lady getting mad at lunch because _Taco Tuesday _was now on monday

Nothing Danny Phantom and Blackthorn couldn't handle pretty quickly  
Danny and his friends were looking forward to getting some Nasty Burgers and goofing off before going out on patrol

"So how was your date with Velma" Sam asked with a teasing grin

Tucker blushed "it was great" Tucker said

Danny grinned he was happy for Tuck he and the girl from Crystal Cove were a sweet couple and every time Tucker talked about Velma which was often he had this lovesick look on his face a look that Danny was **very** familiar with since Danny had the same look on his face when he thought about Kitty

Just then Michelle Lynne Clarke one of the prettiest and _nicest _girls in the school came walking down the steps toward them, only to be hit her on the face with the stray paper ball and she ended up losing her balance, which a nearby Danny noticed

"WHOA"' Michelle screamed as she fell forward

"I got you" Danny shouted as he quickly reacted on instinct and caught Michelle in his arms before she fell into the ground and hurt herself

Once she was safe and sound in his arms Danny set Michelle regain her balance after catching her in his arms

"Are you okay" Danny asked in concern for the senior girl

"I'm fine thanks to you" Michelle said before she kissed him on the cheek

"Cutie" She said in a flirtatious way

Danny's face became beat red

"I uh it was no problem" Danny stammered out what else do you do when a senior whose prettier than Paulina unexpectedly kisses you and calls you cutie

"What's your name" 'Michelle asked

"It's D-Danny Fenton" 'Danny gulped and stuttered a bit 'get it together Fenton your looking like an idiot' Danny thought to himself

He really couldn't help it, Michelle is totally hot, not to mention she's a SENIOR and she just kissed his cheek and called him "cutie".

"Well Danny me and some of the other seniors are throwing a party this weekend" Michelle said "I'd love to see you there"

A party Danny just got invited to a senior party  
"I have a girlfriend" Danny said

Michelle giggled "I'm inviting you to a party not a date silly" Michelle said "bring your girlfriend too"

"Uh, can my friends come too" Danny asked as he pointed to both Sam and Tucker

"Sure they seem nice and cooler than the last freshman I had to deal with "Michelle said with her arms crossed thinking of a certain quarter back that was without a doubt the worst date of her life

"Actually we're sophomores" Sam pointed out

"As long as your not a Baxter we're cool" Michelle said walking off leaving behind a trio of confused sophomores

"did that really just happen" Danny asked stupefied Tucker and Sam nodded "a _senior party_" Danny asked

Tucker pinched himself "no it's real I'm not dreaming"

"So are we going" Sam asked

Danny nodded "I don't see why not"

* * *

Dash was furious a senior party that loser was invited to a senior party

Dash slammed his fist against a locker this insult wouldn't stand it wasn't fair that Fenton got babes and an invite to a senior party while Dash got nothing these were the best years of his life and he wouldn't let them get ruined by a geek like Fenton

Dash walked over to Michelle

"How come I wasn't invited to your party and Fenturd _was"_ Dash asked Michelle rolled her eyes

"Get away from me loser I don't party with immature people" Michelle said

Dash stomped his foot "Fenton and I are the same age"

"Age and maturity aren't the same thing Baxter" Michelle said "and neither is trying to steal tickets to a basketball game you promised your date you'd get"

Michelle walked off leaving behind a fuming Dash Baxter

"**Fenton**" Dash said through gritted teeth

* * *

"Have I told you look beautiful tonight" Danny asked walking arm in arm with Kitty the mutant girl was wearing a blue top with black jeans and heeled sandals that raised her to Danny's height

"About 15 times counting this time" Kitty said with a smile that made Dannys heart skip a beat

"Than your due again because you look beautiful" Danny said kissing Kitty on the lips Kitty grinned

"Flattery won't get you everywhere Mr. Fenton"

Danny lead her in. Since Michelle is popular and apparently from a well off family it's a big party and it even has a bouncer at the door

He only allowed them access when Danny showed him the invitation

Now they were in and they were impressed

There was great music lots of food and wall to wall seniors and popular students

Danny actually felt out of place here

'_So, this is a senior party' Danny _thought

"Danny" A girl's voice called out over the music

Danny recognized who approached them

"Michelle" Danny greeted

"Glad to see that you could make it"Michelle said waving before she looked to Kitty

"So must be the girlfriend" Michelle said Kitty nodded putting her head on Dannys shoulders "yeah this is my guy"

Well there's food in the kitchen dancing in the living room and the pools out back if you brought a swimsuit I think I saw your friends around somewhere anyway enjoy the party you two

Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Michelle said before she went back to some guy whom they assumed must be her date or something

Kitty smirked at Danny before grabbing him and pulling him onto the dance floor

"Well, come on let's try and have some fun here"Kitty said with a grin  
"As you wish"Danny said, ready to party with his favorite girl

"Just like our first date right Danny" Kitty asked but Danny didn't respond at first he was practically hypnotized by Kittys dancing if he didn't know better he'd say her mutant power was dancing because the way she moved in time with the beat was amazing

"Danny earth to Danny" Kitty said waving her hand in his face getting Danny's attention "are you ok you haven't moved in like two minutes" Kitty asked with concern Danny shook his head "sorry I was distracted"

"By what" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow

"You" Danny said Kitty blushed for a moment before she grabbed Danny by the collar pulling him in for a kiss the music stopped around them before the young couple heard applause Danny and Kitty parted as the DJ started playing a new song

_Wise men say only fools rush in _

_But I can't help falling in love _

_with you _

_No I can't help _

_Falling in love with _

_You_

Danny and Kitty blushed as Kitty tried hiding in Danny's arms

"Well that's one way to make a splash at a senior party" a senior named Rick called out laughing before one of his friends hit him on the arm

"Dude tact" he said

Michelle cleared her throat standing up "hey come on people what are we standing around for this is supposed to be a party start the music" she called "and nothing from the King" the senior added

The DJ nodded before playing a fast dance song which Danny and Kitty were more than happy to dance to as long as the focus wasn't completely on them

* * *

"We both know whose idea that song was" one of Michelle's classmates said taking a sip of her drink Michelle nodded

"oh please we both know you've done more to interfere with that boy's life than play Elvis Jazz" Michelle said taking a sip of her own drink Michelle and Jazz shared a few classes with each other and were

Well they weren't friends but they weren't enemies either they just knew each other that's kinda what happened when you got older the people in your life weren't just categorized as friend or enemy some were just people you knew

"I will neither confirm or deny that I've messed with Danny's life" Jazz said "especially with his love life"

"Because of your _own_ love life" Michelle said with a teasing grin Jazz smiled taking a sip of her soda "jealousy isn't a good color on you Michelle"

Michelle waved her hand "who said I'm jealous" she asked "especially if your boyfriend has some single friends"

Jazz smiled "I think I can make something happen"

* * *

Outside  
Unknown to the couple someone was outside the party and they were not happy

It's Dash Baxter and his fellow A-listers Paulina Kwan and Star  
They have just been

And this is the most gentlest way to put it told to **take a hike** because they are **NOT invited** and not on the list for this party  
Dash tried to argue with the bouncer who threatened to call the cops on them unless they beat it  
"You'll pay for this Fenton" Dash growled

"Wait, what did he do" Kwan asked

"It's his fault that this happened He must have told Michelle not to invite us or something" Paulina snapped

"This has gone far enough We are gonna set things straight" Dash said.  
"Come on I got an idea" Dash whispered to his friends

Kwan looked to Star once his 'friends' were out of earshot "want to get dinner we can eat for free at my dads restaurant"

Stars stomach growled thinking of all the delicious food

"sure why not" Star said as the two left Paulina and Dash were so self absorbed they didn't even notice

* * *

"So why Blackthorn" Kitty asked Sam the two were sitting down Danny and Kitty had danced for a couple more songs before they took a break Kitty had managed to find Sam sitting in a dark corner with a bottle of water by her feet was a backpack "hey" Sam greeted with a wave

"Hey yourself" Kitty said looking down into at Sam's backpack "what's in the bag" Danny asked

Sam shrugged looking around "some of us take more than a few seconds for a costume change Danny" Sam said quietly making sure she wasn't overheard Danny nodded pecking Kitty on the cheek "I'm going to go get drinks"

While Danny went to get drinks Kitty sat down next to Sam "so no Tucker tonight" she asked

Sam shook her head "he said he had some tech thing to take care of" Sam said "honestly he's probably done and talking to Velma right now" Kitty laughed

Kitty hadn't known Tucker for long but she quickly knew he was smarter than the average teenager apparently he'd been left hooked up to some kind of study machine for twelve hours to get rid of a ghost's brainwashing it had side effects

Good side effects apparently Kitty leaned over to Sam "I've got my costume on me too"

Sam looked at Kitty's outfit it wasn't super revealing but she still had no idea where her costume was "where"

Kitty grinned "you've got your secrets and I've got mine" Sam nodded "so you go by Shadowcat"

Kitty nodded "it's a good name you go by Blackthorn"

Sam shrugged "it's a good name" Sam said "it fits my powers and my more Gothic sensibilities"

Kitty nodded the name did fit well with Sam "well at least its more creative than Danny Phantom" Kitty said Sam gave her a look "this coming from a girl named Kitty who calls herself Shadowcat" Sam and Kitty laughed for a minute before Danny came back with some punch Danny handed one to Kitty who took it with a smile before Danny sat down between his girlfriend and one of his best friends

"So what are you guys talking about" Danny asked Kitty giggled while Sam rolled her eyes

"What was it something I said" Danny asked

Kitty smiled kissing Danny the side of his head Danny turned his head to kiss her and the young couple locked lips Sam feeling uncomfortable stood up giving the couple their space

True she had talked to Danny about her feelings and decided she'd rather be friends than risk losing him fighting with Kitty over him but feelings don't just magically disappear with a snap of the fingers

Sam stepped outside "at least Kittys nice"

Apparently a couple of Danny's dates were **awful **kid hitting bullies just hearing about those two made Sam's skin crawl at least Dash and Paulina weren't like that

Sam sighed enjoying the nice weather she was about to go back inside when in the corner of her vision she saw some figures run into Michelle's yard

Sam ducked into a corner to change into her costume

She'd go get the two lovebirds but Danny could use a break after everything

* * *

Dash Baxter grinned as he cradled his paint ball gun sure this would teach Fenton for messing with him and trying to mess with the natural order it was his fault

If he hadn't hacked his system he'd of gotten all the babes

Than Dash's only problem would have been choosing which babe would gotten the pleasure of being on DashingDash's arm first "you've got the camera ready"

Paulina nodded with a clothespin on her nose "I've got it" Paulina said "that thing smells nasty what kind of paint is in it"

"I dipped the paintballs in vinegar and onions" Dash laughed "it matches the stink Fenturd naturally gives off"

Dash looked into a window ready to fire "I've got Fenton in my sights" Dash moved to open the window but the window was stuck Dash put a little bit extra strength into it and got the window open Dash reached to grab his paintball gun but it was gone "hey where'd my gun go Paulina" Dash looked to see that Paulina was gone

Dash looked around "Paulina" he called before vines swooped down wrapping around him picking him up into the air Dash screamed as Paulina and his paintball gun dangled through the air caught in the hot new super hero Blackthorn

"Didn't your parents tell you not to play with guns" Blackthorn said with a voice that kinda sounded familiar

"Put me down you manstealer" Paulina said "and stay away from my soulmate" she shouted

Blackthorn looked at Paulina curiously "are you Paulina Sanchez" Blackthorn asked

Paulina nodded "see the Ghost boy knows me he loves me"

Blackthorn laughed "he knows you as the girl who obsesses over him and makes him feel uncomfortable" Blackthorn said "he has a girlfriend I've only known her for a couple weeks but she has more integrity in her smallest joint than you do in your entire body"

"That's a lie he loves me" Paulina shouted

Blackthorn rolled her eyes "you don't know him your just a little girl with a crush"

Dash smiled flirtatiously "what about me babe do you like quarterbacks" Dash said wiggling his eyebrows

Blackthorn looked grossed out "I'd sooner lick the sole of the Box Ghost's boot" Blackthorn said before swinging her vines Dash and Paulina flew through the air towards the porch where the bouncer is

"Garbage delivery for you" Blackthorn called down to the bouncer "no signature necessary" she said before swinging away the bouncer grinned "thanks Blackthorn" he called

"You can't do this me I'm the Casper High Quarterback" Dash said as the Bouncer started dragging him and Paulina away

The Bouncer nodded "and I don't care I like baseball more" the bouncer said "now get off my clients property before I call the cops" he shouted

Paulina stomped her foot "you can't do this to me my papa will sue you" she shouted

"For you attempting to break into someones house with a weapon" the Bouncer laughed "good luck getting that to stick in court"

Dash and Paulina were furious as they marched down the street "Fenton it's all his fault"

"Her and that man thief Blackthorn" Paulina growled the both of them would have her revenge

* * *

"So as far as senior parties go that was my favorite one" Kitty said "mostly because it was my only senior party I've ever been to Mr. Fenton"

Danny smiled wrapping his arm around Kittys waist "I'm happy to have be of service Miss. Pryde"

Danny and Kitty walked down the street around them other teens were getting into their cars to head home Danny was happy to walk with Kitty until she got to her rendezvous point

"I can't believe they let you borrow the blackbird so often" Danny asked Kitty shrugged "they didn't but I've got other ways of seeing you Mr. Fenton" Kitty smiled Danny grinned "I like the sound of that"

Danny and Kitty were about to kiss when the sound of a roaring engine filled the air a car turned onto their street speeding down the road right into the way of some students

Acting quick Kitty leapt into the street putting her hand on the students the car phased through them all Danny taking the opportunity to transform flew after the car phasing into the drivers seat he slammed his foot on the brakes stopping the car before it could hit a lamppost

Danny frowned looking around he couldn't figure out what made the car speed down the street like that there was no one in the car the keys weren't in the ignition Danny felt around "what's going on" he said phasing out of the car "was it Technus behind this" Danny asked

* * *

"That was really dangerous Pietro someone could have gotten hurt" a black haired girl wearing a red trenchcoat over a burgandy top black pants and red boots a blue sped past her stopping with a grin revealing a boy with shaggy white hair wearing a blue hoodie white jeans and sneakers "oh you worry too much Wanda" he said waving off her concern

"Well how about when the X-Men figure out what we're doing this is why I wanted to do more reconnaissance on Danny Phantom before we approached him" Wanda lectured "and why father agreed with me"

Pietro grinned "oh come on how was I supposed to know he was dating one of those X doofuses" Pietro said "besides dad only agrees with you because your his favorite"

Wanda pinched her nose "how is he the _older_ twin" she muttered to the sky before turning away "let's go he'll be on guard now and we're not going to fight him _yet_"

Wanda began walking away Pietro following her "and if Phantom decides to side with his girlfriend and the rest of Xaviers boy scouts" Pietro asked

Wanda gave him a look "that's for father to decide" she answered grimly her eyes glowing scarlet for a moment

* * *

Unaware of the mutant machinations or Danny Phantoms daring rescue were two familiar and petty teenagers with a camera

"Please tell me you got that" Dash asked with an evil grin on his face

Paulina grinned "every last second" she said "Fenton's going to go down for this him and his mutie girlfriend"

* * *

**And that's all he wrote well me and FP11 big thanks to her **

**until next time **

**Excelsior true believers**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello welcome to another chapter of Danny and Kitty plenty of stuff went down in the last chapter now let's see some of it get resolved here **

**So without anything else to say here we go **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

In a hotel room in Elmerton Pietro sat in a chair tapping his fingers impatiently while Wanda looked over footage on a laptop

Footage of Danny

Pietro sighed "this is so boring" he whined out

Wanda sighed irritably rubbing her forehead "it's like dealing with a toddler" she muttered before turning in her chair to face Pietro "we have to be subtle about this Pietro Danny Phantom is largely an unknown"

Pietro scoffed "please he's just a B-list superhero I could take him"

Wanda rolled her eyes "that _B-lister _can fly over one hundred miles per hour enhanced strength along with intangibility invisibility cryokinesis and he can generate a strange energy for weapons and shields" Wanda listed "plus he's worked with a number of famous heroes from Supergirl to El Tigre"

Pietro whistled "Supergirl well at least he has taste"

"They're **not** dating you moron they're allies plus you saw him with **Shadowcat** last night" Wanda said getting frustrated she took a deep breath to calm herself "why don't you go for a walk" she said "and stay _away _from Phantom until we have more intel"

Pietro whooped standing to his feet he zipped around kissing Wanda on the cheek before he zipped out of the hotel room faster than the eye could see Wanda shook her head before going back to analyzing the data she'd collected on Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom

"How have people not figured out his identity yet" Wanda wondered aloud continuing to review the data

* * *

Danny Sam and Tucker were enjoying their sunday their homework was done were hanging out in Dannys living room laughing at what was on the screen they were watching a show called Preternatural a show about two brothers Sean and Dean who travelled around the country hunting ghosts and other kinds of things that go bump in the night like vampires and werewolves

While that doesn't sound like something people would usually laugh at what they did laugh at was the convoluted and over complicated way the tv writers thought up for the brothers to catch the ghosts

"Ha ha ha oh man I'm going to bust a gut" Danny said between laughing watching the brothers shoot salt at a ghost "it is never that easy to catch a ghost"

Sam was laughing so hard she fell over onto Tucker "I know how we're going to beat the lunch lady next time by covering her in salt"

Tucker stopped laughing for a minute when his stomach rumbled he stood up to get something to eat from the kitchen while Sam and Danny continued to watch their show

In the kitchen Jazz was reading a book seeing Tucker walk in and start digging through her fridge

"Are you guys still watching that show" Jazz asked "all you do is laugh at it"

Tucker shrugged "hey with everything we've seen it's ok to cut loose and just relax" Tucker said before his PDA buzzed Tucker pulled out looking at the screen he sighed "so much for relaxing"

Jazz put down her book "what's wrong"

Tucker showed Jazz the PDA on the screen was live footage of a silver streak causing mayhem at the mall

* * *

Danny flew to the mall quickly looking for the streak that was interrupting his sunday Danny flew around so far there was nothing

Danny tapped the Fenton Phone in his ear "Tuck I'm here at the mall and I don't see the guy causing trouble"

There was a crash followed by screams coming from the food court Danny took off "never mind" Danny said flying fast reaching the food court to see the grey streak speeding around Danny's eyes glowed blue before he froze the floor in front of the streak slowing him down the streak turned into a teenage guy

"Whoa don't these people have a wet floor sign someone could trip" he said with a grin on his face

Danny flew down landing in front of the guy "I'm sure the mall has a suggestion box" Danny said "you can use it after you pay for all the damage you caused" Danny looked closer at the guy his white hair was mostly hidden by a baseball hat with a price tag hanging from the brim and his arms were loaded with shopping bags

"After you pay for all that stuff" Danny added

The guy grinned "cute but" he zipped forward punching Danny in the jaw sending him across the food court the guy zipped forward stopping next to Danny leaning his arm on his shoulder

"I'm not going to do that" he said throwing another punch this time Danny was prepared and caught the punch getting a look of surprise from the guy before he smiled "wow no wonder Wanda's being so careful with you"

"Who"

The guy vibrated his hand loosening Danny's fingers freeing his hand before raising his leg kicking Danny  
Turning intangible Danny let the leg pass through him before firing a ghost ray sending the guy flying back crashing into the Yak in a Box stand the guy got up dusting a Yaktion figure off his shoulder

Danny was starting to get annoyed with this guy terrorizing the mall using his super speed to take random stuff "ok Speedy Gonzales I'm getting annoyed" Danny's eyes glowed blue as he froze the guy up to his neck in ice "who are you and what do you want with me" Danny asked

The guy grinned "Name's Quicksilver and your pretty good for a B-List Superhero I thought you couldn't do much more than stop a car"

"Stop a car" Danny asked before it sank in thinking back to last month sure Danny was a C student but this guy's superspeed and what happened last night that car that was apparently driving itself

**A car that nearly hit some kids after Michelle's party**

Danny's eyes glowed toxic green flying forward he punched Quicksilver breaking him free of the ice grabbing him by the collar

"Are you insane do you even care that you could have killed someone last night" Danny asked angrily usually Danny held back when he used his powers on regular people but his temper was making him want to cut loose a little bit

Quicksilver shrugged "they were just normies it's not like they were people like us"

Danny's eyes glowed fiery green and Quicksilvers perpetual cocky smirk faltered for a moment before he vibrated his body phasing out of Danny's grip Danny was more prepared for it this time and tried to catch him Quicksilver ducked under Danny's fist flipping back up punching Danny in the chin sending him flying up Quicksilver leapt up punching Danny in the stomach knocking him down

Quicksilver grinned giving Danny a salute

"Well that was fun we should do this again sometime" Quicksilver said speeding off

Danny groaned getting to his feet he flew up before the police or his parents could show up to shoot/blame him for all the destruction Quicksilver caused flying up he phased through the ceiling landing on the roof he pulled out his phone typing in a number before putting the phone to his ear

"_Danny what's up_" a girl on the other end asked "_it's been a while"_

"Hey I'm sorry to just call out of the blue like this" Danny said "but I need help finding info on a guy named Quicksilver"

There was a pause for a moment "_I'll see what I can find out_" she said "_I'll call you when I find something_"

"Thanks" Danny said before hanging up and flying away having first hand experience with how fast Quicksilver was Danny knew he wouldn't be able to track him down him and whoever this Wanda was

* * *

"**You idiot**" Wanda yelled blasting her brother with an energy blast knocking Pietro back sending his stolen stuff all over the room

Seriously she asked her brother one thing one thing keep a low profile don't provoke Phantom and what does her monitors pick up in under an hour of him leaving the room security footage of her brother and Phantom fighting her brother was lucky she was able to remotely erase the footage from the mall hard drives or her brothers face would be plastered all over the six o clock news like that boy with the magic watch Ben something

"You basically alienated Phantom" Wanda said "I told you to stay away I told you not to engage and what do you do" Wanda pushed a button on her computer security footage of Pietro and Danny fighting plays on her laptop

"No you don't just alienate him you decide to reenact Street Fighter with him on his home turf" Wanda yelled before she started muttering in Sokovian Pietro got up from where Wanda knocked him down

"Oh come on Wanda you know just looking at a computer screen isn't how you learn about someone" Pietro said smoothly "sometimes you've got to look a man in the eye to see the measure of his character"

Wanda rolled her eyes "you stole that line from Father"

Pietro shrugged "guilty but I also learned that Phantom's really committed to this hero schtick of his at least" Pietro zipped over to one of his bags grabbing a burger "for now"

Wanda raised an eye brow "what do you mean _for now_"

Pietro shrugged digging into his burger taking his time with it making Wanda annoyed he only moved slowly when he knew something that Wanda didn't and she hated that

"Pietro" Wanda hissed

Pietro put down an empty "man for a place called nasty they've sure got some good burgers" he said licking his fingers "I wonder how the fries will taste"

"**Pietro**" Wanda said Pietro grinned zipping over to his sister

"see it was like this while I was out I saw this total hottie talking to this blonde musclehead in one of those jackets American schools give the athletes"

Wanda waved her hand in a 'get on with it' motion Pietro nodded

"So these guys they're not the biggest fans of Phantom when he's Fenton and they really don't like the X-Doofus that he's seeing" Pietro explained

Wanda rolled her eyes "is there a point to this"

Pietro grinned "see it's all going to go down on Monday"

* * *

"So you still have no idea who that Quicksilver guy was" Sam asked

Danny Sam and Tucker walked onto Casper high grounds heading towards the entrance

Danny shrugged "not a clue" he said "I asked a friend of mine if they could dig anything up" Danny said Tucker and Sam looked nervous making Danny confused waving his hand in front of them

"Uh guys" Danny asked "is something wrong you look like you've seen a ghost and that's saying something" Danny said making a joke trying to get a laugh from his stunned friends Sam and Tucker looked to each other nervously

"Danny try to keep your cool all right" Sam pleaded nervously Tucker nodded looking just as nervous looking towards the exit

"About what" Danny asked Sam pointed behind Danny

Danny looked and saw red

Well not literally but Danny definitely wasn't thinking straight plastered on the walls the lockers above the drinking fountains on the classroom doors were photographs of Kitty using her powers to save those kids from Quicksilvers joyride with **Fenton's MUTIE girlfriend **written in bright red marker Danny's eyes were narrowed his fists were clenched so tight they turned white

Other students in the hall were stepping away from Danny either out of fear of his anger or disgust that the greatest girl in the world was a mutant

"WHOSE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS" Danny shouted the hall was so silent you could hear a pin drip before he heard a familiar cackle Danny knew who was behind this unprovoked attack

"Danny we're mad too" Sam said "but don't do something stupid" she pleaded

Danny looked back to his friends "no promises"

* * *

**Well that's the chapter what's going to happen next tune in to find out until than **

**Excelsior True Believers **

**And stay safe**


	17. Chapter 17

_**"That was a low blow" Deadpool said "I mean come on how can you end it there"**_

**I'm writing another chapter aren't I**

**"_Good than hop to it Number boy I wanna see Dash get punched again" Deadpool grinned "knowing YOUR sadistic tendecy for violence it'll be better than the Danny and Gwen scene" Deadpool cheered pulling out a bucket of popcorn getting comfortable sitting in a theatre chair Deadpool looked at 61394 expectedly _**

**_"Well do your Freddie Mercury quote and get on with the story"_**

**You say the show must go on one time **

_**"Once"**_

**Ok more than once but you know what they say the show must go on**

_**"Give this guy reviews faves and follows too"**_

**let's get on with the story**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Well not literally but Danny definitely wasn't thinking straight plastered on the walls the lockers above the drinking fountains on the classroom doors were photographs of Kitty using her powers to save those kids from Quicksilvers joyride with **Fenton's MUTIE girlfriend **written in bright red marker Danny's eyes were narrowed his fists were clenched so tight they turned white

Other students in the hall were stepping away from Danny either out of fear of his anger or disgust that the greatest girl in the world was a mutant

"WHOSE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS" Danny shouted the hall was so silent you could hear a pin drip before he heard a familiar cackle Danny knew who was behind this unprovoked attack

"Danny we're mad too" Sam said "but don't do something stupid" she pleaded

Danny looked back to his friends "no promises" Danny said coldly marching towards the sound of the cackling Danny saw Dash hanging by his locker with Paulina Dale some other football players and cheerleaders

"Dash" Danny shouted Dash stopped laughing smirking evilly at Fenton  
"Well if it isn't the Mutie lover himself" Dash said cackling grabbing one of his flyers sticking it in Dannys face "how'd you like the picture think Paulina got her good side"

"Not that she'd have a good side" Paulina snarked their cronies laughing with him Danny growled his eyes almost glowing but Danny held back he wouldn't give in Danny's fist clenched and he punched Dash in the face knocking him down before any of the A-Listers could register that '_Puny Fenton_' just decked Dash Danny leapt onto Dash punching him in the face and stomach

"How dare you how dare you **how dare you**" Danny shouted punching Danny before he was pulled off of Dash by the football players Dash got up a black eye forming over his right eye

"Hold the little freak lover I'm gonna pound him" Dash said throwing his fist back to punch Danny

"Baxter" Jazz shouted as a senior grabbed Dash holding him while another grabbed the football players holding onto Danny pulling the halfa sophomore free patting Danny on the back

"You ok dude" he asked Danny nodded

"I will be when I deck Dash again" Danny said while Jazz Michelle and a group of angry students gathered around Danny and Dash

Jazz got in Dash's face showing everyone that Danny wasn't the only Fenton with a temper

Jazz grabbed Dash by the collar sticking one of the banners in his face "what's the meaning of this Baxter"

Paulina not noticing how angry the people around her scoffed "because Fenton defied the natural order"

Jazz turned on her her cheerleader cronies looked like deer in the headlights

"What natural order" Jazz asked Paulina was starting to get afraid backing up into a locker

"Well" Jazz asked "I'm waiting"

Paulina smirked "all we did was expose the Mutie freak and her freak of a boyfriend"

"Yeah he conned Michelle into going to her party and not invite the **king of Casper High**" Dash added

"More like the King of fools" Sam said

Danny blinked were these people serious they did everything expose Kitty as a mutant to his entire school because they didn't get invited to a party that is by far the silliest pettiest most pathetic reason to ever do something that he'd ever heard the Cheesehead was more mature than these two

Michelle growled

"Danny didn't con me into anything I've only known him for a week" Michelle shouted at Dash before slapping him "and I told you exactly why I didn't want you at my party you loser" Michelle shouted putting an arm around Danny's shoulder "he has more moral fiber and maturity in his pinky toe than you do in your entire body" she shouted

Normally Danny would be blushing having a beautiful girl's arm on his shoulder but Danny had a girlfriend and he was still mad

"But he's dating a Mutie" Paulina shouted

Jazz crossed her arms "and what's wrong with mutants"

A senior nodded "yeah Fentons girlfriend saved my life last Saturday"

"She's a hero" another added

"And the two of you are zeros" more students were shouting in agreement Dash growled about to resort to violence as per usual when the box ghost sped past followed a wild blast hitting the ceiling

Paulina gushed "my ghost boy's here to sweep me off my feet"

'Yeah right' Danny thought 'also my aim's not that bad' Danny groaned "oh no"

Not them

Danny's parents rushed into the hallway ecto weapons loaded

* * *

Maddie noticed the crowd of students with her children in the center more importantly she noticed the furious look on her face now Maddie knew her family all had a temper but Danny was usually the most levelheaded his temper only exploding when something large happened there was also the state of his clothes they were wrinkled and dirty

"Danny are you all right" she asked

Jazz gave her mother a weird look "mom have you not noticed what's all over the walls"

'The walls' Maddie thought confused before she took off her goggles "not really goggles cut off my peripheral vision" she said before looking at what had both her children so upset

The hallway was covered in flyers all with a picture of Kitty however it was the words scrawled across the poster that had her so furious

Judging by her husbands breathing he was just as furious

"And who exactly is responsible for this slanderous graffiti" every student pointed to a group of students in letterman jackets and a Latina girl who looked vaguely familiar to Maddie

Oh that's right her name is Paulina she and Danny used to date though it seems in Maddies opinion her son traded up with Kitty

Maddie grabbed a flyer marching angrily to Dash "are you responsible for these flyers young man"

The boy Dash Maddie remembered his name being nodded affirmatively

"I thought the school should be informed of Fenton's mutant menace" he said "after all she attacked me on the street out of the blue"

Danny growled "after you grabbed me and accused me of hacking your dating account" Danny fired back

"I will not hit a child I will not hit a child I will not hit a child" Maddie could hear her husband mutter and right now she was of similar thoughts thinking of breaking out the 'Fenton Anticreep stick"

Dash continued talking and she could see why her son was so mad "mutants don't belong around normal people it's not safe"

"Exactly" Paulina said snobbishly "my papa says all mutants and the rest of the freaks should be thrown in jail for the normal peoples safety" Maddie watched sadly as Dash and Paulina's words found people who agreed with the popular kids words while others disagreed with it

Jack and Maddie had enough  
"SHUT UP"Jack bellowed loudly getting everyone's attention punching a locker so hard the metal bent  
"Thank you dear" Maddie said  
"So, Kitty is different why is that a bad thing" Maddie said, surprising even their son in the process

Danny regarded her strangely as if she was speaking in a strange language

"Mom dad you guys don't mind that Kitty is a mutant" Danny asked, looking hopeful Maddie frowned did her son really think so lowly of them that they would judge his girlfriend because of a single genome  
"I will admit that I was surprised at first but she did save that kid's life and if you care for her Danny I see no reason for this hate speech" Maddie said kindly

* * *

"I quite agree Mrs. Fenton" Mr. Lancer said walking through the hallway with a frown on his face

Danny groaned now here was Mr. Lancer coming to sweep everything under the rug and let Dash get away with everything because he was a 'Star Quarterback' Dash seemed to expect this too grinning

"Mr. Lancer thank goodness your here Fenton attacked me" Dash said "look what he did to my eye"

Mr. Lancer looked at Dash for a moment "considering you decided to spread hate speech through out the school about his significant other I can see why" Mr. Lancer said before looking to Dash Paulina and their comspirators

"Tell me are any of you aware of Educational mandate 4/3/04" all the students shook their head Mr. Lancer continued "any student who uses hate speech verbally or written regarding another students race culture or physical condition will be suspended for a month" Danny was pretty sure his jaw was on the floor and considering his powers they might be

"WHAT" Dash and Paulina yelled "you can't do that to us we're popular we're rich we're hot" Dash said "I'm the quarterback"

"Last I checked quarterbacks were not exempt from state law your suspension begins as soon as you and your accomplices remove every copy of this hate speech from my school now"

Paulina whined "but it took hours for the nerds we made do this to put them up" Mr. Lancer was not caring

"Than I suggest you get started because your not leaving until every scrap has been removed" he said looking to the rest of the students "the rest of you this is a place of learning get to class" Mr. Lancer turned to Danny's parents "as for you Mr and Mrs. Fenton expect a bill for the locker"

Jack nodded "fair enough" Jack said before he and Maddie went back to hunting the box ghost

The students dispersed Danny looked to Mr. Lancer for a minute the overweight english teacher looked at him

"Yes Mr. Fenton" Mr. Lancer asked

Danny shook his head "nothing sir" he said before he and his friends walked off to class

* * *

School ended and the students of Casper high quickly departed well not _all _of the students Danny watched with smug satisfaction as Dash Paulina and the rest of their little gang were prying those disgusting flyers off the wall under the supervision of Coach Testlaff

"Have fun Dash" Danny said Dash growled but couldn't do anything with the gym teacher

"Just you wait Fenton I'll get you back for this you and your mutie girlfriend" Dash grumbled quietly too bad for him Coach Testlaff heard him

"That's another month Baxter and don't expect your varsity spot when you get back" Coach Testlaff barked Dash muttered miserably before going back to his 'unfair' punishment

Paulina moved slowly complaining and whining the whole time "if only my ghost boy had showed up he wouldn't stand for Mutie freaks in Amity Park"

Danny frowned while Paulina got another month suspension

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder "what does she know Danny" Sam said angrily "she's just a shallow fangirl who can't tie her shoes on her own"

Tucker nodded "yeah dude just ignore her and Dash once we're out of here they'll be irrelevant"

Danny wanted to agree with his friends and not just because they were right but he didn't like how they thought they could get him or Phantom to agree with their words if only he had a way to get his thoughts out

Danny turned to Sam and Tucker "guys we need to make a quick stop before heading home"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other "we're not messing with Dash and Paulina because I would rather pretend this day never happened"

"Besides celebrating no Dash and Paulina for two months" Tucker added "or more"

Danny shook his head he wasn't going to use his powers to get even with them he'd learned that lesson back when Pariah Dark invaded "no no revenge we're just going to get my word out"

Sam and Tucker looked to each other

* * *

Lance Thunder sighed as he walked from the newsvan to the station it was so surprising he actually got to do a weather report sometimes he felt like his coworkers forgot he was a weatherman

Sure he had a minor degree in investigative journalism but still he was a weatherman not Lois Lane

"Excuse me Mr. Thunder" a voice said Lance turned in surprise to see Danny Phantom with the new hero Blackthorn

"Uh yes" Lance said  
Danny Phantom floated down holding out his hand "Mr. Thunder it's a pleasure to meet in person" Danny Phantom said politely

Lance surprised quickly hid it "the pleasures all mine Danny Phantom what can I do for you" he asked curious why a superhero of all people just magically appeared in his lap

Danny Phantom grinned "I'd like to make a statement a public statement and your the best reporter in the city" Danny said "after all your the only one who hasn't run for the hills" Danny complimented  
At least Lance thought it was a compliment it was true most of his fellow journalists found a reason to jump ship pretty quickly after a ghost attack but not Lance no this was his home he'd been born here went to school here and raised a family here

"Can I ask what the statement is about" Lance asked Danny Phantom nodded before answering with one word

"Mutants"

* * *

Ron Lancer let out a relaxed sigh he did a number of jobs at Casper high teaching everything from English to Math while acting as a Vice Principal until a new one was hired the last person to hold the position didn't even last past the Ghost Kings invasion

Sitting in his favorite arm chair with a good book and a turkey sandwich on wheat

Ron turned on the tv switching to the local news he'd watch for an hour or so while he ate see what was happening in the world than dig in to his book

On the screen was Lance Thunder standing besides someone most wouldn't believe Danny Phantom and his partner Blackthorn some of the students and even his fellow faculty gossiped how the two made for a sweet couple

Ron didn't believe that though from the way the two acted during Blackthorns debut battle it appeared their relationship was more platonic than romantic but it was hardly his business who dated who

"_This is Lance Thunder with me is local hero Danny Phantom who approached this reporter about making a statement"_

A statement Ron thought that would be interesting most superheroes tended to stay away from the press and Danny Phantom was no exception he wondered what was so important that Danny Phantom would make a statement to the press

_On the screen Danny Phantom nodded "thank you Mr. Thunder_" _Danny Phantom turned to face the camera directly _

_"Earlier today two individuals spread hate speech against individuals born with the X-Gene in a public place after they were caught they claimed that I would agree with them and deal with the mutants" Danny Phantom said calmly into the microphone _

_"I've come here in this public place to say that this is not true I would never discriminate against a person for something they were born with"_

_Lance kept a neutral face "you seem very passionate about this"_

_Danny nodded "I am over the past summer I have fought alongside people from many walks of life I've seen mutants mutates aliens robots and people with no extraordinary powers at all I'm proud to call many of these people my friend I'm honored to call them my friend" Danny said_

_ "A man alot smarter than me once said __Darkness cannot drive out darkness only light can do that hate cannot drive out hate only love can do that" Danny said "to the people of Amity Park I say this I will fight for you I'll put my life on the line for you but I won't be used as a symbol for hate"_

_Lance nodded "thank you Danny Phantom" Lance turned the microphone over to Blackthorn "and you Blackthorn do you have anything to add"_

_Blackthorn nodded "well my partner said it best but I'll add this this is a country of immigrants from the stars and from across the globe and everyone including mutants has a right to be here and to be treated fairly in the eyes of the law"_

_Lance nodded "This is Lance Thunder signing off"_

Ron turned off his tv "well now that was interesting"

Ron was about to pick up his book when the phone rang standing up Ron walked over and answered it

"Hello Lancer residence"

"_You broke the rules_" Ron frowned he knew this voice ever since last year though he didn't know who it belonged to  
"I don't regret my actions in the slightest" Ron said into the phone "I will not violate a state mandated educational guideline no matter who is blackmailing me"

"_You know very well what I have on you Lancer do you think you can get away with defying our agreement"_

Ronald frowned clearly this person didn't know the definition of blackmail

"I don't know who you are but I refuse to disregard my morality any longer I will treat every student as what they are students popular or not"

"_We'll see about that_" the voice said before the line went dead Ron sighed putting down his phone putting his book aside deciding to go to bed he wasn't in the mood for reading anymore

* * *

**And that'a all I wrote**

**As per usual thanks again to Flowerprincess11 for her help **

**I hope everyone was satisfied with this latest chapter**

**I used Mr. Lancers voice actor Ron Pearlman to give him his first name **

**Thanks yukid999 for the suggestion for Danny to make a public statement **

**The quote Danny used comes from Dr. Martin Luther King Jr**

**This is a special day because on this day seventeen years ago Danny Phantom premiered **

**Happy Birthday Danny you were gone too soon here's hoping one day we can all go ghost again **

**But until that day comes **

**Stay safe **

**and**

**Excelsior True Believers **


	18. Chapter 18

**So who liked that last chapter I know I did **

**Quick thank you to everyone who reviewed and FP11 for letting me have a timeline or two in this crazy universe of hers**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

_Danny nodded "I am over the past summer I have fought alongside people from many walks of life I've seen mutants mutates aliens robots and people with no extraordinary powers at all I'm proud to call many of these people my friend I'm honored to call them my friend" Danny said_

_"A man alot smarter than me once said __Darkness cannot drive out darkness only light can do that hate cannot drive out hate only love can do that" Danny said "to the people of Amity Park I say this I will fight for you I'll put my life on the line for you but I won't be used as a symbol for hate"_

The clip of Danny cut away to show Will Harangue glaring

"_This is truly diagusting ladies and gentlemen that our first amendment could be abused by a criminal to spread lies and propoganda about two innocent teenagers I implore the people of Amity Park to arrest this Phantom Menace" Will Harangue slammed his fist against the desk _

* * *

Wade turned off the tv next to him on Megs couch was Brian the dog

"Well I'm thoroughly disgusted" Wade said Brian looked to Wade

"If you don't like the guy why don't you go beat him up like you did to Peter" Brian asked he had no issue with the mercenary who best up his former owner Meg was way nicer and he mostly hung around Stewie anyways

Wade shrugged "_No one's _paying me to do it" the merc with a mouth answered before looking to the author "besides number boy has plans for old Willy boy him and someone else"

Brian looked curiously to Wade "who" he asked  
Wade shrugged "sorry Seth spoilers"

"My name is Brian" Brian said "wait it's not me is it"  
Wade shook his head "nah the authors to lazy to really look into you but he likes watching that video of you singing** Never gonna give you up**"  
"Someone recorded that in the 80's" Brian asked  
"Don't question it"

* * *

Far away from Rhode Island Danny and his friends were walking to school looking at Tucker's PDA on it played a clip of Danny's interview with Lance Thunder  
"dude you are blowing up" Tucker said "your interview has gone viral"

"Well most heroes don't go on the tv to talk about the issues like that" Sam said "it's like your Superman or something"  
Danny smiled at the idea of being compared to the man of steel "I'm no Superman I did it for Kitty"

"That and decking Dash" Tucker said having caught up to Danny by the time Danny had thrown the first punch Tucker had been worried that Danny would go too far  
Even before he got his powers Danny was protective of his friends and family and that seemed to be magnified with the mutant heroine

He really loves her doesn't he' Tucker thought

Sam was thinking similar thoughts she and Kitty got along well at least Danny didn't end up with someone like that Felicia girl who kissed him in the middle of the Nasty Burger to get a rise out of everyone  
Still she kind of wished she had what Danny and Tucker had someone who'd make her smile like they did

The three friends turned the corner and saw something that made Danny angry a mob of protesters most of them parents of students who go to Casper High but there were some students in the crowd outside Casper High with signs with slogans like  
**Unfair suspension**  
**Mutie's go home**  
**Let our students go to school**  
**Keep our schools** **safe**  
Near the front of the crowd was Paulina and Dash with their parents

Danny looked to Sam and Tucker "guys time to make up"  
Sam and Tucker nodded hugging each other with Danny in the middle a flash of light and Danny flew out of the ground looking to the protestors

"There he is there's the Mutie lover" Paulina's dad shouted as as some of the people threw rocks at him Danny barely felt it  
"Go home" Danny said "this is a school your messing with kids trying to get to class"

"Ghost boy you can't be serious they punished us for warning everyone about Fenton's mutie girlfriend"  
"Yeah" Dash said "Fenton shouldn't have a girlfriend while I don't"

Danny flew down "and what's wrong with mutants huh" Danny shouted "why can't the Fenton kid date who he wants I saw that girl save a kid from an out of control car"  
Behind them protestors muttered Danny frowned "and you two make me sick" Danny said pointing to Dash and Paulina who looked shocked

"But Ghost boy we're your biggest fans since you saved our lives" Paulina protested "you love me"

Danny's eye's glowed "**NO I DO NOT**" Danny shouted

"Paulina Sanchez I do not love you I barely know you and the parts of you that I have seen have more in common with supervillains than someone I'd consider for a romantic partner You are a shallow selfish and all out cruel bigoted person and I'd rather be single for the rest of my days than spend that time with someone like you" Danny yelled

Paulina looked like Danny had just punched her in the face tears in her eyes

"No NO" Paulina shouted making more than a few people take a step back due to how shrill she was

"You can't mean that You are suppose to love me, I am the most beautiful girl in-"

"Oh please" Danny said interrupting Paulina

"There is more than just looks and FYI I know quite a few girls who are not only prettier than you, but are actually better people too and I'd pick them over you any day of the week" Danny said, thinking of many of his old dates  
Paulina gasped and began to cry even more

Paulina's dad growled "you dirty mutie lover" he shouted "how dare you reject my princess" he said running at him

The first time Danny met Paulina's dad he was terrified of him but since that dance so long ago Danny has fought ghosts aliens supervillains and everything in between Danny grabbed Paulina's dad by the fist holding him in place  
"Go home now" Danny said

Danny looked to the protestors "as for the rest of you I get that your scared that you just want the best for your kids but did you know that Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez we're suspended because they covered the school in flyers saying Fenton's Mutie girlfriend" Danny said "do you know the reason they did that was because they weren't invited to a party that Fenton and his girlfriend went to"

"So what, my daughter was just warning her fellow students"Paulina's dad shouted but Danny ignored him

The protestors started muttering and throwing down their signs some stayed but only those who actually had an issue with mutants  
"Go home before I'm forced to take you in"

"That won't be necessary Mr. Phantom" a policeman said before squad cars pulled up seeing the cops  
the policeman looked to the protestors "disperse now or we will take you into custody"

"We have the right to free speech...'Dash shouted.  
"Free speech is one thing disrupting school and using violent means your point across is something else DISPERSE" The cop ordered "you've forfeited your right to assembly"

Dash and Paulina ran for the hills

The rest of the protestors looked disgusted but in the end started walking away the policeman turned to Paulina's dad "as for you your coming with me"  
Paulina's dad looked enraged "what did I do you can't do this to me"

The policeman grunted "actually we can we saw you try to attack Phantom" he said putting cuffs on him Paulina's dad looked enraged "what about the mutie lover he attacked me"  
"In self defense" the policeman said marching Paulina's father to the squad car the whole time he looked hatefully at Danny Danny didn't back down and didn't look away once the squad car drove off Danny flew away  
He still had class to get to

'I wonder how Kittys doing with all this' Danny thought thinking about his girlfriend

* * *

Kitty was in class watching the online video of Danny's televised speech and she smiled  
Next to her was Rogue  
"I can't believe it but this Phantom guy's speech has gone viral" Rogue said

"This video alone has over 2 million hits" Rogue said "and it's only a couple days old"

Kitty smiled her boyfriend really was amazing though she couldn't tell Rogue that Danny trusted her with his secret identity for a reason

"Yeah, but not everyone is agreeing with him" Kitty said after reading some of the comments and they weren't all that supportive some were downright cruel

From his place at the front of the classroom Hank walked over he too had seen the video and was pleased with young Danny using non violent methods to spread his message Dr. King would be proud as well

"True but from what I have gathered, he has over 61% of people agreeing with his statement" Hank said with a smile showing his fangs  
"A solid D minus" Kitty muttered sarcastically since that means that there are still too many bigots out there  
"Don't see it as that see it as progress" Hank said "the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step

"Well, on the bright side at least Danny's parent's don't mind me being a mutant "Kitty said and Rogue smiled Kitty nodded that was a surprise for sure but not a unwelcome one  
"That's good to hear" Rogue said, glad that there was some bright side to this at least for Kitty

Unknown to the to girls someone had heard this  
It was Katie who clenched her fist upon hearing this but said nothing she didn't want to get in trouble  
"So, Danny's own parents accept her too Danny accepts Kitty for what she is this is so not fair' Katie thought in anger and jealousy

This is so not fair  
She was suppose to train her hardest at this school master both her powers and temper and then go to Danny apologize and show him that he no longer has to fear her and that she was worthy of his forgiveness and a second chance  
But now **KITTY** has to be the one who is dating him and from the same dating service where she met him to boo

It's so not fair  
"If he had to turn me down why couldn't be pick someone who didn't go to my school' Katie thought in misery and anger, feeling her eyes flash a bit but struggling to control her inner monster

At first, she thought maybe her having powers IN GENERAL might have contributed to Danny's fear of her but he obviously know about Kitty's mutation and has no problem with dating her and since he recommended Katie to come here, he had nothing against mutants

Just her

Nest to Katie Sooraya frowned watching her roommate and friend look upset she'd been like that all of a sudden closing herself off from her and all the friends she'd made here

At first Sooraya thought maybe she was homesick or it had something to do with her training but now she wasn't sure but there was one thing Sooraya knew for sure whatever it was it had to do with Kitty

* * *

The rest of Dannys day was relatively peaceful after the protest with only the Box Ghost making an irritating appearance but than again it was good he showed up so he could vent some of his aggression out on without actually doing damage to Dash and Paulina

Minus the shiner he gave Dash

Seriously planning a protest and parents were involved in it that was despicable and awful no wonder those two ended up so mean and rotten

Danny was eating his lunch with Sam and Tucker some students were giving him hateful looks as they walked past which irritated Danny that so many people could hate Kitty for one single part of her it made his blood boil

a tray plopped down next to him Danny was surprised to see Michelle

"This seat free" she asked Danny nodded dumbly Michelle nodded sitting down the glaring students looked in shock "you've got something to say" she asked the students looked away going back to their lunches

Danny looked to Michelle "thank you"

Michelle smiled at him "your welcome" she said going back to eating the prison slop that's considered food in the Casper High cafeteria

"You don't have to sit here though" Danny said

"Don't have to but I want to" Michelle said "like I said yesterday Danny's a good guy" she said "shame that others can't be as mature"

Sam and Tucker were left speechless that a popular girl THE most popular girl without Paulina was sticking up for Danny after only knowing him for less than a week that was not something they were used to after everything they'd seen in Casper High

This tender moment and more importantly to Danny his lunch were interrupted by a irritating silver blur speeding through the cafeteria Danny's eyes narrowed in annoyance

"Oh no not him" he said seeing the blur push people around and throw tables students started to run as the blur ran straight at Danny

"Thank you for flying Air Quicksilver" he said grabbing Danny and speeding off through the school outside and onto the street

* * *

"Danny" Sam Tucker and Michelle called before Sam ran after the speedy freak who kidnapped Danny ducking into a bathroom she changed into her Blackthorn outfit as quickly as she could

"What I wouldn't give for superspeed about now" Sam said throwing her coat over her shoulders she ran out of the stall jumping out a window she swung off in the following Quicksilver it wasn't too hard just follow the chaos

Sam tapped her ear "Tucker are you there"

"_Yeah I just had to ditch Michelle_" Tucker said "_oh my god I just ditched Michelle Lynn Clarke_"

"Focus Tucker" Sam said "can you track Danny's phone"

"_Yeah he's heading downtown he IS downtown they're heading for the observatory"_

Sam nodded swinging from a building "keep me posted"

"Blackthorn" Sam heard a familiar voice say Sam flipped back seeing Valerie flying up to her on her hoverboard

"What do you want Red" Sam asked Valerie stopped hovering in the air looking Sam in the eye Danny said that she'd been there to rescue her on that night and they had made an uneasy truce since but there was still plenty of bad blood between the two ghost hunters with all the times she's tried to destroy Danny for superficial reasons

"Not that it's your business but a student was abducted from Casper High" Valerie said

Sam shook her head "I know it's where I was going before you stopped me he's taking the student to the observatory" Sam held her arm out swinging off behind her she could hear Valeries hoverboard flying after her

"**HE**" Valerie asked

"His names Quicksilver he has speed powers of some kind" Sam explained "and he doesn't care how he uses them stealing going on joyrides now add kidnapping a random kid"

Well not a random kid Danny did he somehow figure out who Danny was did he see him transform why'd he go and grab Danny out of the school

"If he's not a ghost why grab the Fenton kid" Valerie asked

"Because my father asked him too" a voice with a Sokovian accent said before a red blast knocked Sam and Valerie out of the sky Sam quickly recovered grabbing onto a lightpost lowering herself down landing on the roof of an SUV 'huh a gas guzzler was actually useful for once' Sam said

Valerie managed to recover before she lost too much altitude

The two girls looked to see their attacker

"Who are you" Valerie asked the girl smirked

"My name is Scarlet Witch and you won't interfere with my fathers wishes" Scarlet Witch held up her hands as they glowed with red power she swung them down sending shockwaves through the street ripping it apart

* * *

Danny felt like he was going to hurl as Quicksilver rushed along with him

"Ok I've had just about enough of this" Danny said getting annoyed his hands glowing green as he blasted Quicksilver away from him transforming Danny flew up looking around they were at the observatory

"We're all the way downtown seriously" Danny said surprised they'd been running for less than a minute even he couldn't fly that fast

Quicksilver got up "oh man you burned my speed suit do you know how long it'll take to clean this a WHOLE hour in the washer" Quicksilver complained "thanks alot Fenton Phantom whatever"

'He knows' Danny thought panicked 'is that why he grabbed me'

"How do you know that" Danny asked flying up to Quicksilver grabbing him by the neck "who told you"

Quicksilver shrugged "dude wasn't that hard to figure out you don't even wear a mask" Quicksilver punched Danny in the face zipping away from a furious Danny "besides I'm just the delivery boy" he said with a cocky grin

"A delivery boy" Danny asked "for who"

"For me" a new voice said Danny and Quicksilver turned to see a man in a red armored suit black pants with red boots with a purple cape flowing behind him a helmet obscuring his face as he floated down from the sky looking Danny in the eye

Something about this guy it sent shivers down his spine the prescience he had just standing there made Danny shiver in his boots

"Danny Phantom it's a pleasure to meet you" he said

Danny fired an ecto beam at him if he was Quicksilvers boss than he was no friend of Dannys the man held up a hand and his beam split in two the beam flying harmlessly past him crashing into the wall

"Who are you" Danny asked "and how did you do that" Danny said taking a cautious step back

The man reached up taking off his helmet revealing a handsome face with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes  
"My name young man is Eric but you can call me Magneto"

* * *

**And that's where the chapter ends what'll happen next with Danny facing off against Marvels magnanimous master of Magnetism Magneto himself tune in next time to find out**

**Big thanks to Flowerprincess 11 for her help with this chapter**

**stay safe everyone **

**Excelsior True believers**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello everyone it's your old buddy Deadpool now your probably wondering what my handsome mug is doing here instead of number boy well I don't want to wait for number boy to get off his procrastinating rump to do another chapter so I'm here to get this one started before he notices **_

**What Wade what are you doing how'd you get in here **

_**Oh well I got bored no ones updating so I'm making sure you do so please do the new chapter **_

**Fine because I've got nothing else to do **

_**It's true he doesn't**_

**Wade why don't you harass Neomark **

_**Meh been here done that now stop stalling bring out Magneto **_

**Ok here it is **

_**Give this lunatic more reviews faves and follows go on do it your opinions make him happy and when he's happy he writes more **_

**Wade**

**After many dates Danny and Kitty  
**

* * *

"Who are you" Danny asked "and how did you do that" Danny said taking a cautious step back

The man reached up taking off his helmet revealing a handsome face with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes  
"My name young man is Eric but you can call me Magneto"

Danny raised an eyebrow "_Magneto _seriously what kind of name is that"

Eric or Magneto had a light almost grandfatherly smile on his face "it was given to me by a dear friend" he said

Danny nodded slowly looking to Quicksilver "and what exactly do you want with me that you send your lackey" Danny sending a completely unsubtle jab at Pietro who was leaning causally against the railing the speedster looked up offended

"Hey who are you calling a lackey you **B-lister**" Quicksilver said pushing himself up from the railing Magneto turned and sent the speedster a look

"_Pietro_" he said coldly making Quicksilver jump back with just a look and saying a name Quicksilver frowned stepping back against the railing

"Sorry sir" he said sullenly looking away from the two

Magneto turned back to Danny an apologetic look on his face "I apologize for my son's words and for his actions bringing you here"

'This guy is Quicksilvers DAD' Danny thought now noticing the resemblance they both had the same eyes the same color hair though with Magneto that might be because of age

Quicksilver scoffed "why ask him when you can just grab him"

Danny looked between Magneto and Quicksilver "I guess **daddy** forgot to teach you manners"

Quicksilver grit his teeth

Danny stood ready for a fight "you had _junior_ bring me here what do you want" Danny asked

Pietro looked annoyed at being called Junior but kept his mouth shut Magneto turned away from Danny walking towards the railing Danny curiously followed him

"Tell me Danny what do you see"

Danny looked out seeing his city the place where he'd lived his entire life the place he had put in danger by opening the Fenton portal the place he had to protect because if he didn't who would

"My city" Danny answered looking to the man in red "but you see something else don't you"

Magneto nodded "perceptive more so than your grades would imply"

Danny gripped tightly onto the railing Magneto held out his hand

"Be at peace I did not come here to threaten you with exposing your identity or your family I find that cooperation is far more effective than coercion when working with people"

"Cooperation" Danny asked "cooperation with what"

Magneto turned looking Danny in the eye "on making the world a better place" Magneto said "a world where mutants do not have to be shunned or persecuted but can live freely and can walk down the street with pride in who they are without fear"

'That sounds a lot like what Professor Xavier wants' Danny thought taking his words in on paper they sounded nice

"Your thinking I sound like Charles" Magneto said slightly freaking out Danny with how accurate he was

Was Magneto a telepath as well

"No I am not a telepath just very skilled at reading facial expressions" Magneto explained "it helps to know that you are romantically connected with Charles student Miss Pryde" Danny's eyes narrowed "as I said before I have no intention of threatening your loved ones I just want you to join me in making a better world for mutants"

Magneto held out his hand to Danny Danny looked down at the hand skeptically

"You said you wanted to make a better world for mutants" Danny's eyes narrowed "_how_" Danny asked

Magneto frowned "Charles believes that people will grow to understand mutants and accept them gradually over time" Magneto frowned "while things have certainly improved from what there once were with the coming of the Justice League the Avengers and other such teams mutants are still persecuted hated and in some corners of the world **hunted**" Magneto said darkly "like animals treated as something less than human for something that is apart of us"

Danny frowned he knew exactly what that felt like the extreme ghost busters the guys in white even his own parents they all hunted him because they thought he was a ghost wanting to hunt him down and dissect him rip him apart

Molecule

by

**Molecule**

"I know what that feels like" Danny said Magneto nodded

"I know it's why I had my children approach you to try and see how you would react to my methods"

Danny looked the old mutant in the eyes green meeting icy blue "and what exactly are your methods you've been pretty quiet about them"

Magneto looked towards Amity Park "if the people won't accept us on their own than we will make them accept us by **force**"

'That's what I thought he'd say' Danny thought leaping forward throwing a punch towards Magneto moving faster than he'd expected throwing his hand up an invisible wall collided with Danny's fist before he pushed him back

"I had hoped we'd be able to work together" Magneto said the ground beneath Danny's feet rumbled before metal pipes broke free of the ground wrapping tightly around Danny squeezing him tight like metal pythons

"But if your not my ally than you are my **enemy**" Magneto said squeezing his hand tightly Danny turned intangible before he was squished like a bug under his boot which in this scenario Danny might be the bug and Magneto was the boot

Danny turned tangible firing another energy beam Magneto held out his hands the beams forked around Magneto almost making a green cage "how do you do that"

Magneto smiled "you should pay more attention in science class Danny magnetic fields do far more than just affect metal" Magneto held his hands towards Danny snow white chains burst out of the ground wrapping around Danny like before Danny tried to turn intangible but the chains turned intangible with him so he couldn't phase out of them

Magneto smiled "a fascinating alloy that was being developed by the Guys in White to capture you" Magneto explained "they alter their density to match the ghost touching them so they can't phase out"

Magneto held his hand out the chains spun in the air with Danny in the middle before he was sent crashing into the observatory "I'm sorry that it had to come to this Danny truly you would have been a true benefit to the cause"

Danny struggled trying to break out of the chains seriously the one time those morons actually invented something useful and it had to be metal chains wait a second metal chains

Danny's eyes began to glow blue as he coated his body with energy from his ice core the chains began to get colder and colder more brittle Danny snapped the chains pieces of frozen metal fell to the ground Danny landed on his knees that took more out of him than he thought Danny looked up at Magneto he didn't even look winded

"Your very impressive very impressive" Magneto complimented "you fought well but in the end" pieces of the chains flew up shaking off the ice before melting down reshaping into sharp needles floating around Danny "it wasn't enough"

"I wouldn't say that" a new voice said

* * *

Valerie managed to recover before she lost too much altitude

The two girls looked to see their attacker

"Who are you" Valerie asked the girl smirked

"My name is Scarlet Witch and you won't interfere with my fathers wishes" Scarlet Witch held up her hands as they glowed with red power she swung them down sending shockwaves through the street ripping it apart

Sam leapt into the air swinging her arm forward it stretched forward wrapping around Scarlet Witch her eyes glowed red as she made a shield pushing Sam's vines off of her before sending Sam flying back

"Let's see how you like this" Valerie said firing a laser at Scarlet Witch

Scarlet Witch met the blast with one of her own Sam swung around hitting Scarlet Witch with a punch to the face sending her flying across the street Scarlet Witch recovered quickly floating in midair

Valerie ran up elbowing Scarlet Witch pinning her against a wall "why'd you kidnap Danny Fenton" she asked Scarlet Witch said nothing reaching into her coat she pulled out a small cylinder with a button pushing down on the button Valerie screamed her armor shorting out Scarlet Witch smiled

"A portable EMP" she explained "your armor will be powered down for five minutes" Scarlet Witch said stepping over Valerie looking to Sam "I wasn't expecting the Red Huntress to appear but I was **prepared**" she said "but I'm prepared for you _Sam_"

Sam's eyes widened "how"

Scarlet Witch smiled as she stepped towards Sam "it was elementary Danny Phantom gains a new partner after he rescues Danny Fentons best friend from the Floronic man a month after Danny Fenton was in Gotham the same time as Danny Phantom" Scarlet Witch explained "the clues were there for anyone who cared to put them together"

Sam grit her teeth throwing a fist at Scarlet Witch this girl was dangerous intelligent and she was only the lackey "and what are you going to do with the information"

Scarlet Witch shrugged casually blasting Sam against a car "for now nothing I follow the will of my father he will make the world a better place for mutants with or without Phantoms help"

Scarlet Witch held up a hand "goodbye Blackthorn" she said

A wire flew forward wrapping around Scarlet Witches arm pulling it up towards the air sending the energy blast flying upwards Scarlet Witch and Sam turned towards where the wire had come from stepping out of the shadows was a red head in a black and grey outfit a flowing cape reaching the back of her knees

a familiar symbol on her chest

The mark of Batman

"No way" Sam said stupefied 'why is she here' Sam thought 'not that I'm not grateful'

Scarlet Witch was just as surprised "**Batgirl **why are you here "

Batgirl put down her grappling hook "a friend of mine called asking for help" Batgirl said throwing a smoke bomb hiding Sam and Scarlet witch in smoke not looking a gift horse in the mouth Sam pushed Scarlet Witch away from her hitting her with an uppercut to the jaw Batgirl leapt through the smoke her cape flowing behind her

"Give up Maximoff you and the rest of your family are going on a family vacation to the Raft for your crimes"

Scarlet Witch looked furious her eyes glowing "do you think you and Danny Phantoms sidekick are enough to beat me to beat my father"

Batgirl smirked "who said I came alone"

All the bravery in Scarlet Witches face faded away "you can't mean" she said before she nodded "you do" Scarlet Witch threw up her hands red smoke enveloped her body Sam reached out trying to grab her but the girl in red was gone

Sam looked to Batgirl "thanks for the assist" she said gratefully Batgirl nodded a smile on her face

"Hey no problem" she said "in this line of work us girls got to"

Sam nodded before she remembered Valerie "oh no Valerie" she said rushing over to the downed ghost hunter Batgirl followed putting two fingers to Valeries neck "she's fine just unconscious"

'Since the suit's part of her must have knocked her out' Sam thought before looking to Batgirl "can you keep an eye on her I've got to help Phantom at the observatory"

Batgirl nodded "go ahead but don't worry Danny'll be fine"

Sam wondered what she meant until she remembered what drove Scarlet Witch off Batgirl had said that she hadn't come to Amity Park alone

* * *

"I wouldn't say that" a new voice said  
Danny Quicksilver and Magento turned to see in all his gothic glory the dark knight of Gotham one of the founding members of the Justice League Batman

"No way" Quicksilver said shocked "what's _he_ doing here"

Batman stepped forward reaching into his belt he tapped a button the air felt funny and the needles fell to the ground "a magnetic field disruptor you won't be using your powers now Lenscher"

Magneto nodded "I'm surprised your here detective" Magneto said "you tend not to involve yourself in the issues of the young heroes"

"Phantom asked for my help when your son decided to turn his city into his personal playground" Batman said

Magneto sent a glare to his son who looked sheepish Danny got to his feet when he had asked Barbara for help after Quicksilver tore up the mall he didn't think she'd call in the big guns not that he wasn't grateful though

"Have you come to stop me Batman" Magneto asked "your gadget won't negate my powers for long"

"For long enough" Batman said with a glare "Danny Phantom isn't going to join your little brotherhood so leave"

Quicksilver grit his teeth "who are you to tell us what to do you Normie we're Homo Superior you can't tell us what to do" Quicksilver rushed forward using his powers Danny couldn't even see him move but somehow Batman did reaching out he elbowed Quicksilver in the neck before pinned him down with a hand

"Stay down son" Batman said while Quicksilver groaned on the ground Batman stood up Danny looked impressed he hadn't been able to take Quicksilver that quickly Danny stood up him and Batman circled around Magneto the older mutant didn't look concerned

"Give it up Magneto you can't beat us both without your powers" Danny said

Magneto sighed shaking his head "no unfortunately I cannot" Magneto looked to Danny "but you will see the truth in my words Danny I pray you do before it's too late" a cloud of red smoke filled the observatory enveloping Magneto and Quicksilver Danny blasted the smoke away with an ecto blast when the smoke blew away Magneto was gone

"He's gone" Danny said Batman nodded

"For now but he'll be back they always come back" Batman said Danny nodded he'd been at this hero thing for less than a year and he'd already learned that thanks to Skulker and the Fruit Loop

"Danny" Sam said swinging onto the observatory landing in a crouch running over towards Danny "you ok" she asked Danny nodded

"Nothing I haven't been through before" Danny said looking to the Dark Knight "thank you"

Batman nodded "your welcome" he said before he walked towards Sam "Blackthorn"

Sam gulped while she wasn't a super fan of Batman like Tucker was but still it was Batman one of the biggest super heroes in the world

Batman frowned "I apologize for what happened to you while you were in my city"

Danny watched Sam grit her teeth and mutter something that sounded like 'is everyone going to figure out my secret identity'

Sam smiled "it wasn't your fault sir" Sam said

"Regardless what happened to you happened in my city" Batman said "and I'm sorry about that"

Sam looked away from Batman for a second "it's fine sir-" Sam looked down back to where Batman was and the dark knight was gone

"I looked away for a second how did he do that" Sam asked stupefied Danny looked just as confused

"Maybe those rumors about Batman having powers are true" Danny said baffled by how Batman was able to disappear like that Sam looked to Danny

"Anyway Danny Fenton should get back to school before they call the cops or worse your parents"

Danny nodded "good idea"

Sam and Danny flew off together back towards Casper High

* * *

_Danny nodded "I am over the past summer I have fought alongside people from many walks of life I've seen mutants mutates aliens robots and people with no extraordinary powers at all I'm proud to call many of these people my friend I'm honored to call them my friend" Danny said_

_"A man alot smarter than me once said __Darkness cannot drive out darkness only light can do that hate cannot drive out hate only love can do that" Danny said "to the people of Amity Park I say this I will fight for you I'll put my life on the line for you but I won't be used as a symbol for hate"_

The clip of Danny cut away to show Will Harangue glaring

"_This is truly diagusting ladies and gentlemen that our first amendment could be abused by a criminal to spread lies and propoganda about two innocent teenagers I implore the people of Amity Park to arrest this Phantom Menace" Will Harangue slammed his fist against the desk_

Vlad turned off the tv looking at the blank screen intently finding it suspicious that Daniel would suddenly make a very public stand for mutant rights now his spy bugs had allowed him to find out exactly _why_ he'd make such a stand though

"Oh little badger once again your emotions get the better of you" Vlad phased down from his private study into his lab once there his AI Maddie greeted him with a smile "my dear find out everything there is to know on a Miss Katherine Pryde"

His Maddie hologram smiled "_of course dear_" she said before his computers came to life with everything he needed to know about Katherine Pryde or as she prefer to call herself Kitty

The Twenty-first century really was an open book and Vlad was more than eager to exploit that fact to get what he wanted

"Well isn't this interesting" Vlad said reading about how she attended a exclusive private school in New York

"Maddie find out everything about Xaviers School for Gifted Children"

"_Of course my dear_" AI Maddie said with a smile

* * *

It was Saturday and Kitty and her squad just finished her morning training session with Logan

Katie was still giving her the cold shoulder and no matter how much she tries to ask her what's wrong, the blonde mutant refused to speak to her  
It's been driving her crazy for days now more than so some jerks from Dannys school outed her to the whole school all because Danny got invited to Michelles party

With how shallow they are they make Juggernaut's motivations look deep

'Just what is up with Katie' Kitty thought 'she's been acting weird for weeks now'  
She was walking through the halls when Storm waved to Kitty catching her attention

"Kitty, you just got a letter from your mother" the white haired woman said  
Kitty smiled due to Professor X's secrecy all mail from parents and loved one go through a "special" system to make sure that no mutant haters could track them here  
"Really" Kitty said in excitement as she grabbed the letter and read it

_Dear Kitten_

_How are you it feels like forever since we've talked _

_I'm going to be getting some time off next weekend and would love to see you _

_We can talk about that new boy in your life or even invite  him if you can I'd love to meet the one who keeps putting that smile on my favorite girls face_

_See you soon, my little Kitten_  
_Love mom_

"Alright! Mom is going to be in town" Kitty said as she checked the date of the letter  
It's was sent over a week ago, which means that her mother's visit will be tomorrow

"I take it it's good news" Storm asked Kitty nodded showing the letter to her teacher reading it she nodded

"Is it alright" Kitty asked Storm nodded

"of course it is Kitty this is a school not a prison you have every right to visit your mother" Storm told her with a smile "you should see if Danny can make it to the city your mother seems **very **interested in meeting him"

Kitty nodded her mom was like that with her last boyfriend too Kitty hoped her mom wouldn't be as embarrassing as she was last time "I'll go call him" Kitty said running off to call her boyfriend

* * *

**And that's the chapter I'm going to clarify some things about Magneto **

**Magneto used magnetic fields to distort the air around Danny's attacks to divert and split the beams to protect himself as well as intimidate Danny**

**In various animated shows and the comics Magneto has formed a magnetic field around himself while flying to the same effect**

**Yukid999 suggested that Magneto use Nth metal as a countermeasure in case Danny didn't want to join the brotherhood which spoilers he wouldn't however the people with the most Nth metal on earth are Hawkwoman and Dr. Fate **

**I guess in this world Ironman might have a suit made of the stuff if he could but anyway all people Magneto wouldn't take lightly in most versions of the character he's very well spoken very respectful even to his enemies **

**Like in X-men 3 he became angry at Pyro for insulting the recently deceased professor Xavier but in the end it's his views and belief that change can only come through force that makes him an enemy of the Xmen the Avengers and many others **

**Also congratulations to who predicted Danny asked Batgirl for help **

**And to answer why he didn't ask Kitty for intel on Quicksilver he didn't know that Quicksilver was a mutant superspeed is to generic a power to say only mutants have it **

**Danny can fly at 112 miles an hour but he's not a mutant**

**Lastly I want to thank FP for her help **

**until next time **

**stay safe and**

**Excelsior true believers**


	20. Chapter 20

**Now the shoes on the other foot now it's Danny's turn to meet the parents or at least one parent how awkward will this be let's find out **

**Reviews faves and follows as always are appreciated **

**So without further ado let's get it started**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny walked into Mr. Smithys flower shop from his place Mr. Smithy smiled at Danny  
"Well if it isn't my favorite customer" Mr. Smithy walked out from behind the counter and shook Danny's hand "how have you been" he asked Danny smiled there was a reason that for every one of his dates he'd gotten his flowers here

"I'm good a little nervous though" Danny said "I'm meeting my girlfriends mother today" Mr. Smithy smiled

"Ah meeting the parent I remember what that was like" Mr. Smithy laughed walking over to where he kept his flowers "I remember what that was like I was so nervous meeting my in laws for the first time I sweat right through my shirt looked like it had been raining" Mr. Smithy laughed a nostalgic look in his eyes "ah to be _young_"

Danny blushed at the idea of marrying Kitty not that the idea wasn't a nice one but he was only fifteen it was too soon to think of marriage and he was too young for that

"So what does the mother like" Mr. Smithy asked

"Daisies" Danny answered he had asked Kitty what kind of flowers his mother liked and Kitty told him daisies Kitty had also hinted that she liked the flowers too Danny watched as Mr. Smithy prepared a couple of bouquets of daisies

"So did you see Danny Phantom on the tv pretty brave of him" Mr. Smithy said "standing up for that girl we need more people like him"

Danny blinked he knew Mr. Smithy was a nice old man but he didn't think he'd agree with Danny Phantom "you think so"

Mr. Smithy nodded handing the bouquets over to Danny "I know so we need more people like Danny Phantom in this world"

"Thanks Mr. Smithy" Danny said reaching for his wallet but Mr. Smithy shook his head

"On the house you've given me more than enough money over the summer" Mr. Smithy said "good luck with the mother"

Danny nodded gratefully "thanks Mr. Smithy" he said before leaving the shop

* * *

Danny flew to New York pretty quickly as always he was amazed by all the massive buildings and all the people sure Amity Park wasn't a small town but still there was something about New York city it was like every time he flew into the Big Apple he flew into another world it was like he was entering a alien world which Danny would know he's been to an alien world

"Danny Phantom" a voice called Danny turned and saw a woman with short in a blue and red outfit a golden star on her chest Danny blinked

**No way**

Captain Marvel the actual Captain Marvel one of the _Avengers_ was talking to him one of Earths mightiest heroes

Sure there was some debate over who was the better super hero team the Avengers or the Justice League but in Dannys eyes both were amazing and when peoples lives were in danger it shouldn't matter who was saving you

"Captain Marvel" Danny said stopping saluting careful not to damage his flowers "sir I mean ma'am I mean wow it's an honor" Danny said saluting almost dropping one of his bouquets

Captain Marvel smiled "at ease son" she said Danny's posture relaxed as he put his fingers off of his forehead "we saw you on the news you were very brave"

"_we_" Danny asked

Captain Marvel smiled "the Avengers we were all impressed it takes alot of bravery to make a stand like that"

"I uh thank you sir ma'am Captain" Danny stammered out this woman made him nervous but than again you'd be nervous too around a woman who took out an entire fleet of alien warships single handed

Captain Marvel laughed "well I'll leave you to your date" she said about to fly off Danny blinked confused did the Avengers know who he was too

"How'd you know I had a date" Danny asked quickly

The cosmic avenger pointed to the daisies in his hand "the flowers were a good give away" she said before saluting "catch you in the skies Phantom" Danny nodded floating there stupefied for a second before his brain rebooted right Kitty date go

Danny flew off through the Big Apple towards Xavier's school

* * *

Danny spent a good five minutes trying to find a place to transform without security cameras seriously how did Peter and Jake live here while keeping their secret identities

After finding a place to transform Danny floated down into an alleyway he powered down before walking the last few blocks to Xaviers school Danny approached the gate of the mansion as a motorcycle pulled up to the driveway the rider turned his head towards Danny

Like with Magneto he felt uneasy as the rider looked at him

"So your the boy dating the half pint" he said pulling off his helmet he had a stepped off his bike he had black hair that spiked up and hard brown eyes  
'Half Pint' Danny thought confused "do you mean Kitty"

"Potato pohtato" he said stepping towards Danny holding out his hand "so bub care to explain why you've got Magnetos scent on ya" claws shot out of his hand gleaming dangerously in the light

Danny looked panicked at the claws before the words sunk in

"Wait I've got nothing to do with Magneto I swear" Danny said holding up his hands in a pleading gesture the guy with the guy with the claws didn't seem to believe him

"**Logan**" Professor Xavier shouted as the gate opened the bald mutant wheeled out followed by Scott "I'm sure Danny has a reasonable explanation"

Danny had never been so happy to see Kittys headmaster in his life Danny nodded before the name Professor said settled in his head **THIS **was Logan the guy who'd been to Amity Park to ask if he'd like a spot at their school

Logan looked between Danny and the professor for a second before he retracted his claws "fine Chuck talk to the kid but I'll be keeping an _eye_ on him" Logan trudged back to his motorcycle driving up into the school

Danny looked to Scott "you let that guy near kids"

Scott had a small frown on his face "Logan means well most of the time"

Charles backed up towards the gate "lets continue this in my office"

Danny nodded "good idea"

* * *

"I see" Professor Xavier said with his hands in his lap "I wouldn't have expected Magneto to approach you"

From his place by the door Scott looked at Danny "it probably didn't help that you went on tv to declare you supported mutants"

Danny shook his head he knew Quicksilver had been in Amity Park before he'd approached Lance Thunder if it wasn't for him Kitty wouldn't have been outed as a mutant _although _Dash and Paulina wouldn't have been suspended so there was a silver lining to the irritating speedster

"No they were looking at me longer than that" Danny said aloud looking to Professor Xavier "you know him Professor are my friends and family in danger" Danny asked Professor Xavier rolled away looking out the window

"I've known Eric Lensherr for many years while I don't agree with his methods I know he will not go after your family if he chooses to fight you it'll be directly" Professor Xavier explained though that didn't make Danny feel much better Danny was no pushover in a fight but Magneto was in a whole different ballpark he outclassed him

If it hadn't been for the arrival of Batman Magneto would have finished him Danny clenched his fist he'd have to get stronger for himself for his friends for his family for Kitty

"Thank you Professor" Danny said Professor Xavier nodded a warm smile on his face

"Your welcome just remember help will come to those who need it" the Professor said "you just have to ask"

"I'll remember that" Danny said he turned and walked towards the door he had another reason for coming to New York today and it wasn't just to talk about Magneto

* * *

In the ghost zone an endless void of green and black Johnny 13 punched a boulder "that two timing squirt I'm going to pound his lights out" Johnny yelled the twerp was two timing with his girl **again **

Seriously doesn't he have any respect for the code you don't go after a dudes girlfriend sure he dated his sister but that was only so he could to put Kittys brain in her body and leave her consciousness stranded in the ghost zone for an eternity

It wasn't personal or anything but this dipstick actually was going to date his girl twice Johhny was furious snapping his fingers his bike appeared tapping the gadgets on he'd installed in the dash see he used to have a portal maker he'd stolen from the twerps old man the last time he was in Amity Park a gizmo that was designed to track ghosts

Especially for that two timing little halfa Danny Phantom after pinpointing his location Johnny sped off through the ghost zone towards a natural portal Kitty and Ember use to go to New York to shop he didn't know why the twerp was in the Big Apple and wasn't in his home turf but he didn't care he wanted payback

* * *

In a small coffee shop in Midtown Danny was tapping his fingers against the table he and Kitty were sitting at

Danny was feeling nervous  
He has faced the worst the Ghost Zone has to offer and most recently some of the craziest bad guys in the country and he barely even flinched  
This what he is doing now is scary to him  
Meeting his girlfriends mother for the first time  
"I hope she likes me" Danny thought as he checked his flowers

He only has one chance to make an impression and he wants it to be good

Kitty tapped his arm with her elbow "you ok there" Kitty asked Danny looked to her she looked really great today she was wearing a white top with blue jeans and black heeled sandals that brought her up to Danny's height

"Sorry I'm just nervous I already messed up one first impression today" Danny said he'd told Kitty about Magneto's recruitment attempt the second Danny had said Magneto Kitty was all over him checking him for injuries Danny promised that he was fine and he'd recovered from the injuries

Kitty wrapped her arm around Danny's "don't worry about Logan he may act like a grump but deep down he's a softy" Kitty told him putting a kiss on his cheek

"How deep are we talking the grand canyon or the marianna trench" Danny asked Kitty giggled kissing him on the cheek the door chimed as a new customer walked into the coffee shop

A beautiful older woman with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt blue pants and black shoes Danny turned to ask Kitty if this was her when Kitty smiled seeing her "mom" Kitty called out running over and hugging the woman

"Oh I've missed you my little Kitten" she said hugging Kitty back kissing her on the cheek Danny smiled nervously standing up with the bouquet Kitty smiled letting go of her mother walking over to Danny "mom this is my boyfriend Danny Fenton Danny this is my mother Theresa Pryde"

Danny smiled holding out the bouquet "it's nice to meet you Mrs. Pryde"

"It's Miss actually and it's nice to meet you Danny" Kittys mom said Danny nodded handing Kittys mom the flowers "these are for you"

Kittys mom smiled accepting the flowers sniffing them she smiled knowingly at her daughter "someone has been giving pointers"

Kitty smiled "guilty" she admitted putting her arm around Dannys waist "but even if I wasn't you'd have loved him from the start"

Kittys mom looked at Danny making Danny nervous  
"Why don't we go sit down" Kittys mom said

* * *

"So Danny tell me about yourself" Kittys mom asked once they went back to the table and ordered drinks

Danny smiled a little more relaxed now that he's _actually _met Kittys mother "well I recently turned fifteen I go to Casper High in Amity Park I like astronomy playing video games and spending time with a certain girl" Danny looked to Kitty the mutant heroine smiled at her boyfriend putting her hand on top of his

Kittys mom smiled at the sight "and here's cliche parent question but what are your plans for after high school"

Danny smiled "I plan to go be an astronaut" Danny said before taking a sip of his drink Kittys mom smiled at him on the tv J Jonah Jameson appeared starting another rant about Spiderman Danny frowned at the TV thankfully it was mute or he might have blasted the TV

Kittys mom followed Danny's eyes to the TV "I see you aren't the biggest fan of my boss"

Danny nodded before the words set in her **boss** "you work for that blowhard" Danny asked Kittys mom laughed

"Well that's the nicest description of Jonah I've heard in years" Kittys mom said looking at the screen seeing JJ Jameson verbally attacking Spiderman "I know Jonah has his prejudices against people in masks"

Danny raised an eyebrow that was the guys biggest issue with Peter with the way the old news reporter talked about Dannys friend it would be like he was talking about the second coming of Darkseid

"But he's also one of the biggest supporters of Mutant and civil rights in the country donating money to a certain school" once the meaning of the words set Danny looked to Kitty "did you know that"

Kitty shook her head "that's news to me"

Kittys mom smiled taking a sip of her coffee

* * *

After coffee Danny and the two Pryde women took the subway to a mall Danny was sitting on a bench while the two looked at different clothes sure Danny wasn't super in to shopping but Kitty got to spend time with her mom and that's what mattered

Danny leaned back relaxing when he felt the familiar cold sensation of his ghost sense going off Danny shot up alert 'oh no not now' Danny thought looking around hoping it was just Spectra or Phantasma trying out 'normie fashion'

But unluckily for Danny that wasn't the case as Danny could hear the sound of a motorcycle revving Danny looked outside of the door seeing a familiar motorcycle running down the walkway people jumping out of the way Danny grit his teeth

'Great him again' Danny thought running behind a rack of clothes and transforming Danny Phantom flew out clotheslining Johnny 13 knocking him off his bike"

"I know it's hard to find a parking spot but this is ridiculous" Danny said

Johnny smirked "I've been looking for you punk" Johnny said before snapping his finger "shadow **suit up**" Johnny's shadow emerged before it wrapped itself around Johnnys body all that was exposed of the bad luck ghost was his face

Danny blinked "well that's a new one"

Johnny flew at Danny ramming into him sending him flying towards the roof Danny turned intangible phasing through the roof Johnny snarled slashing Danny across the chest with shadowy claws ripping Danny's suit Danny threw a punch at Johnny but he didn't even flinch "uh oh"

Johnny held his hands up over his head bringing them down on Danny's head sending him crashing to the ground the ground cracked beneath his feet  
"**you will pay punk**" Johnny said "**for messing with my girl**" Johnny held his fist back his fist grew green energy coating it sending Danny crashing through the roof

* * *

Back in the store Kittys mom looked towards the bench "huh I wonder where Danny went"

Kitty looked confused wondering if Danny had to go because there was an emergency the last thing Danny would want was her mom figuring out that Danny's secret "he probably went to the bathroom or something I'm sure he'll be back"

Kittys mom looked unsure "well all right I just hope he doesn't get lost"

Kitty smiled "no need to worry mom Danny'll be fine" she said holding out a blue top "ooh this is cute" and Danny liked seeing her in blue

Kittys mom agreed and the two Prydes continued shopping

* * *

Johnny held his hands up over his head bringing them down on Danny's head sending him crashing to the ground the ground cracked beneath his feet  
"**you will pay punk**" Johnny said "**for messing with my girl**" Johnny held his fist back his fist grew green energy coating it sending Danny crashing through the roof

Danny fell through the air chunks of concrete falling with him Danny straightened out blasting the concrete into dust before they could hurt anyone Johnny flew down snarling at him

'since when is Johnny 13 this eager to kill me he's usually chasing girls or Kitt-" Danny slapped his forehead how could he be so clueless Johnny threw a punch but Danny dodged "look Johhny I'm not dating Kitty or at least not your Kitty"

Johnny growled throwing a punch that sent Danny flying into a store decapitating a helpless mannequin Danny groaned "could this get any worse"

"_Danny_" a familiar voice asked Danny looked up of course it had to get worse there looking down at him was his ex Kitty and Ember Mclain with shopping bags Ember looked down appreciatively at him "man someone wrecked the dipstick good" the ghoulish diva said with a smirk

"Ember" Kitty chastised Ember shrugged "what I'm an artist I can appreciate another's work" she said a smirk

Danny groaned "what are you two doing in New York how'd you know I was here" Kitty and Ember looked at each other

"we didn't" they said Kitty held up her shopping bags "this is our weekly shopping trip"

Ember nodded "yeah dipstick our whole lives don't revolve around wasting you" Ember said with a smirk before helping him up

"So who did this to you" she asked

"**PUNK" **Johnny shouted furiously as the bad luck ghost flew into the store

Danny pushed himself to his feet "he did"

"Johnny" Kitty asked curiously

"That's a new one" Ember said leaning over to Kitty "did you know he could do that" Kitty shook her head

Johnny floated into the store

"I caught you in the act your going to pay for going after my girl" Johnny held his hands out everything in the store began to glow green floating up towards Danny

Kitty got annoyed "you hypocrite your accusing me of cheating when you chase anything in a skirt" she shouted she floated up crossing her arms getting in Johnnys space Johnny's shadow slipped off of his body all the power Johnny built up and all the floating furniture came crashing down "but babe I've been good haven't I I've been faithful all summer"

Kitty angrily raised an eyebrow "ok fine not all summer but I've been faithful since the punk dated the Phantoms daughter"

Ember whistled "you went after _his _daughter dang baby pop didn't know you had it in ya" Ember elbowed Danny in the ribs Danny ignored this

"It was one date and I'm not dating this Kitty" Danny said pointing to Kitty "no offense"

Kitty shrugged "none taken" she said before she resumed glaring at Johnny

"My girlfriends name is Kitty Pryde" Danny said "not whatever your last name is"

Johnny scoffed rolling his eyes

"You expect me to belive that there is another Kitty"Johnny shouted, not believing this  
"Did someone call my name" Kitty Pryde said as she appeared  
"Who are you suppose to be" Johnny asked  
"My name is Kitty Kitty Pryde and what are you doing to my boyfriend" Kitty demanded  
"**BOYFRIEND**"

Danny flew over to Kitty "yes I'm her boyfriend and she's my girlfriend" Danny looked over to his Kitty "why are you here though" the mutant heroine looked at Danny concerned "my mom was worried when you disappeared and with everything that's happened I wanted to make sure you were fine"  
Kitty looked worried at the state he was in Danny smiled "I'm fine nothing I haven't been through before"

"See Johnny I told you that I didnt cheat on you" Kitty the ghost said to the biker ghost

"Who cheated on who" Kitty asked Danny shook his head "I'll explain later" Danny looked to Johnny "look are we good"

Johnny still looked ready to punch Danny but a glare from his girlfriend killed the fight in him "yeah we're cool" Danny looked to the two ghost girls one was his enemy and one wasn't "enjoy your shopping I've got to get back to Kittys mom"

"Meeting the in-laws already" Ember teased "sure you wouldn't want to keep fighting Johnny instead" she said with a cackle

Danny shook his head "I'll pass" changing back Danny and Kitty walked off back to meet Kittys mom

* * *

Tucker held onto Velma as they slid down a water slide together landing in the pool with a big splash Tucker's head emerged from the water a big grin on his face as he held onto his girlfriend she smiled pecking him on the lips "well that was fun"

Tucker nodded as the two got out of the pool Tucker was spending the day with his girlfriend and her friends at Floody Waters on the last weekend they were open for the season Tucker would have invited his own friends but Danny was in New York meeting Kittys mom 'hate to be him'

And Sam was going to a book signing at the Skulk and Lurk

By the pool were Velma's friends Daphne and Fred who were keeping an eye on the techno geek and their friend while pretending to sun bathe the other members of Mystery Inc were getting snacks from the concession stand

Tucker put his arm around Velma's waist really liking seeing his girlfriend in a bikini how the sun glistened against her white skin

"What ride do you want to go on next" Tucker asked Velma smiled before something caught her eye "maybe in a little bit I think we should have lunch before Shaggy and Scooby eat it all"

Tucker looked to see skinny shaggy holding a ton of food Tucker and Fred went over to help before the two decided to 'lighten their load'

"Rhanks Rucker" Scooby said licking Tuckers hands Tucker would have pet Scooby but his hands were full of hit dogs and nachos

"your welcome you sure this is enough food" Tucker asked walking over to their table Shaggy smiled placing food down

"Like this is a light snack" Shaggy said "don't want ti eat too much before going on the rides"

"Reah" Scooby said before chuckling Tucker turned to call Velma and Daphne when he saw something that annoyed him Gregor the sleazy not-Hungarian was flirting with his girlfriend and Daphne using a fake surfer accent that sounded like something out of a bad movie from the 60's

"Yeah the waves over on the shore are wicked tubular" he was saying to an annoyed Velma and Daphne

Tucker walked over "hi Elliot"

Gregor Elliot whatever his name actually was jumped in surprise "Tucker hey man it's uh good to see you again"

Daphne looked at him "Tucker do you know Alex"

Tucker nodded "yeah sure but when I knew him he was Gregor from Hungary and he was dating Sam or was it those two girls with the knock off Dash Baxter line"

Elliot looked offended "hey I didn't cheat on Sam and can you blame me for changing my pitch when she wasn't interested ToofineTuck"

Tucker frowned yeah it was true he'd done what Gregor had done he hadn't been honest with his profile at first and it was disastrous Bonnie Mandy that one girl who wanted him to pay her to go on their date which was illegal and just plain creepy Eva was the worst apparently she was on some tv now Total something he didn't watch it

But when Tucker was honest he'd met Velma the best girl he'd ever met in his life and this creep was flirting with his girlfriend so Tucker did something he wanted to do for a while he threw his fist back and decked Elliot in the face

"Stay away from my girlfriend creep"

Elliot scoffed "whatever geek she's not that hot anyways" before Elliot could walk away he bumped into Fred Shaggy Scooby and a security guard all not looking happy "is this the person harassing your friends" the guard asked

Fred nodded "yes he is"

Scooby growled making Elliot jump back in fear falling back first into the pool the security guard went over and fished him out "I think you should come with me son"

Elliot looked wet and angry like a cat "what about the loser who decked me"

"If you had flirted with my girlfriend right in front of him I'd have done the same thing let's go punk" the security guard said pulling Elliot away "I should just stay in Michigan" he muttered

Once the obnoxious flirt was gone Daphne stood up "that was very brave Tucker" Daphne said before she looked down "I owe you an apology"

"For what" Tucker asked

"For not trusting you I looked into you Toofinetuck came up it's why we all decided to come with you"

Tucker nodded "it's cool" Tucker held his hand out "friends"

Daphne nodded shaking Tuckers hands "friends"

* * *

Sam was sitting in a coffee shop she was holding her coffee in her hand she had lied about there being a book signing because she didn't want to be a third wheel on Tuckers date and Danny was all the way in New York with his girlfriend and her mother

Sam sighed looking down at her reflection really wishing it was easy just to let go of Danny but well anyone who said it was easy to move on either had never been in love or was a good liar

"Sam" Sam looked up to see Cristopher a guy who would show up at her rallies he was a handsome guy with blonde hair and a nice smile  
"Cristopher what are you doing here" Cristopher held up a coffee cup "getting a drink you"

Sam nodded "same I guess"

Cristopher looked to the chair across from Sam "is this seat open"

Sam looked to Cristopher with a small smile "yeah it is"

* * *

A few hours later Danny walked back into Fentonworks with a yawn on the couch Jazz was reading a book she looked up to see Danny

"Hey little brother how was meeting the mother" she asked Danny yawned dropping down on to the couch besides Jazz "good I think she likes me"

Jazz looked to Danny concerned "are you all right you sound exhausted"

Danny nodded tiredly "I am" Danny said Danny went on to talk about his day how he fought with a jealous Johnny 13 because he thought his girlfriend was dating him behind his back _again_

Jazz put down her book turning on the tv "maybe that show you like laughing at is on"

Jazz turned on the tv and it was on the news scratch that it was in Will Harangue on another of his tirades

_"Unfortunately there is still no news from Illinois on the arrest of the Phantom Menace Danny Phantom I urge the people of Amity Park to call their senators to deal with this monstrosity who abuses the rights of the constitution twisting them to support mutant monstrosities no doubt in service to his one true leader the king of criminals Ben Tennyson"_

Jazz frowned at the man about to change the channel when someone appeared on the screen behind Will someone in red and gold armor

"_Hi Willy" Tony Stark said suavely "having fun slandering teenagers like a high school bully" Will turned in shock at the voice of the armored avenger _

_"Now see here Stark you have no right to barge onto my show" Iron mans face plate slid up showing a ticked off Tony Stark _

_"No you SEE HERE HARANGUE" Tony Stark said "you've been ranting about a kid standing up for a kid whose done nothing me and the rest of my buddies here aren't happy with it_

_The camera zoomed out showing the entire roster of the Avengers from Thor Captain and Miss Marvel Black Widow and one of the first and most famous superheroes of them all Captain America_

_The red white and blue superhero stepped forward "Mr. Harangue you talk about the constitution but I don't think you truly know what it is the founding fathers didn't discriminate against aliens or mutants" he said "and frankly hearing you use their words to slander a young man makes them roll in their graves"_

_Will Harangue slammed his fist against his desk "listen to me you decrepit fossil I am the voice of the American people not you not Stark the Soviet spy the alien abominations or that underaged mutant abomination you parade as a hero"_

_The Hulk growled while Captain Marvel and Black Widow stood protectively in front of Miss Marvel while Tony smirked "well those were some nice words what a great send off to this garbage show"_

_Will frowned "what do you mean"_

_Tony smirked "see I just bought your network also my brilliant beautiful wife who doesn't want my last name Pepper Potts"_

_"Pepper Stark sounds stupid" Miss Marvel pointed out "no offense Tony"_

_Tony shrugged "none taken bubbletape so yeah my wife she's sent a recording of you trash talking the Avengers Ben Tennyson Danny Phantom Supergirl Mr. Incredibles kids whose names I forget Spiderman and you know all those nice young people you've spent the last few months and made a nice class action lawsuit bye bye"_

_Will Harangue looked furious he was about to open his mouth to insult Tony Stark _when Jazz turned off the tv smiling "at least somethings good happened right Danny"

Jazz looked to see Danny was passed out asleep Jazz smiled kissing Danny on his head she pulled out a blanket and covered Danny with it

"Sleep tight little brother"

* * *

**And that's the chapter I hope everyone had fun **

**"_I thought you had plans for Will Harangue all you did was get him cancelled and sued" Deadpool complained_**

**Don't worry Wade I'm not done with the knock off JJ Jameson yet **

**_"For the record really was a big civil rights mouthpi__ece in the 60's for mutants and everyone else during that period"_**

**Yes and while he has issues with Spiderman it's not because he has powers it's because he wears a mask when Jameson was a young reporter he wrote a story about the mob they tried to threaten him to not do the story but he did anyways not long after a masked hitman shot his wife**

**While I don't agree with Jameson badmouthing Spidey I can see why he does it and other than that he's a good newsman he loves his family he stands up for mutant rights he protects his staff even when threatened by the Green goblin or the Rhino **

**As for some replies to reviews **

**According to Sam's radar gun Danny can fly at 112 miles an hour so it's not just witty banter**

**Batman has fought speedsters in the past like Zoom or Reverse Flash both people with a connection to the speed force Quicksilver is still fast but he has no connection to the speed force he's just a really fast mutant so he's slower than the Flash and his baddies **

**Plus Batman knew or at least suspected Magneto and Quicksilver were in Amity Park so he had time to prepare**

**According to the Frostbites xray of Danny his ice energy starts in the chest and spreads through his body before being released **

**Thanks to Flowerprincess11 for her help with some of the scenes **

**until next time **

**stay safe **

**and excelsior true believers**


	21. Chapter 21

**You all were curious or at least some of you were **

**so here it is ladies and gentlemen let's find out who is blackmailing Mr. Lancer and why**

**Faves Follows and reviews are always appreciated so let's get on with the show**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

_Tony smirked "see I just bought your network also my brilliant beautiful wife who doesn't want my last name Pepper Potts"_

_"Pepper Stark sounds stupid" Miss Marvel pointed out "no offense Tony"_

_Tony shrugged "none taken bubbletape so yeah my wife she's sent a recording of you trash talking the Avengers Ben Tennyson Danny Phantom Supergirl Mr. Incredibles kids whose names I forget Spiderman and you know all those nice young people you've spent the last few months and made a nice class action lawsuit bye bye_

_The footage cut away to J Jonah Jameson "You saw it folks Co-leader of the Avengers Tony Stark bought the Action News Network the home of that inflated windbag in a suit Will Harangue finally taking him off the airways" Jameson said before clearing his throat "since than members of the press politicians and the Man of Steel himself have offered criticism of Starks actions"_

_A clip of Superman appeared on the screen_

_ "I believe that Mr. Stark as per the course acted impulsively while I hold great respect for Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers for their actions in protecting the planet we are citizens of the United Stares and must respect it's laws while I do not agree with Mr. Harrangues views he has a right to speak them without fearing someone in spandex or a suit of armor will try to silence him"_

_After the clip ended J Jonah continued "well it seems like the Man of Iron agrees with the Man of Steel according to my sources the Action News Network was sold again to Mutant Rights activist Warren Worthington III" a picture of a well kept blonde man with blue eyes appeared in the corner_

_ "Good luck Mr. Worthington you've got a lot of work getting your networks reputation out of the gutter Harrangue threw it into"_

* * *

Danny flew through the air chasing after Bertrand and Spectra Bertrand carrying large sacks of money "seriously Spectra robbing a bank isn't that a little beneath your usual standards"

The evil red head looked back shooting at Danny "hey girls gotta make a living somehow"  
Danny's turned his legs into a tail as he flew around the attack before flying faster punching Bertrand making him drop the money Bertrand's eyes widened before he flew down trying to catch the money

Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos catching him Spectra growled firing a beam at Danny "you little brat"

Danny created a shield blocking the blast before he used his thermos catching Spectra Danny capped the thermos floating down he grabbed the money Bertrand and Spectra had stolen flying back to the bank

* * *

Bad guys caught money returned to the bank and best of all Danny was actually early for school for once Danny landed behind a tree in the quad transforming from Phantom to Fenton he walked out from his hiding place towards the school

"Absolutely not" Mr. Lancers voice yelled Danny blinked thinking he was in trouble before he realized Mr. Lancer was nowhere near him Danny deduced the open window was the source of his teachers angry yelling curiously Danny walked over to the window seeing Mr. Lancer pacing angrily with his cell phone in his hand

"I have done alot of things but I refuse to do that to an innocent student" Mr. Lancer yelled into his phone he was quiet for a minute as the person on the other end said something

"I don't care I won't do what you asked" Mr. Lancer said loudly "do your worst to me I won't expel Danny Fenton"

"What" Danny said Mr. Lancer turned towards the window Danny turned invisible so his english teacher didn't see him Danny walked away who was Mr. Lancer on the phone with what did he do for them and why did they want to have him expelled

* * *

"Expelled" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow "you sure that's what you heard" she Tucker and Danny were walking through the hall to first

Danny nodded "yeah I heard right Lancer said he wasn't going to expel Danny Fenton" Tucker looked up from his PDA "are we sure this isn't Vlad's idea he's been quiet since Gotham"

Danny glared his eyes almost glowing green at the reminder of Vlad using the Floronic man to kidnap Sam in another one of his join him or your friend will suffer plans

Danny got his temper under control as he reached into his locker and grabbed his math book "this isn't Vlad's idea besides he could just overshadow Lancer to get me expelled"

Sam nodded "true"

Danny and his friends walked into class strangely there was no sign of Mr. Lancer instead Principal Ishiyama was there "good morning students you are likely wondering where Mr. Lancer is" Principal Ishiyama sighed "due to a family emergency Mr. Lancer has had to take a leave of absence consider this a study hall period until a substitute can be found"

Danny frowned he saw Mr. Lancer today and even with all the times he's made the teacher angry he had never seen him that angry before 'somethings not right about this'

* * *

After school an invisible Danny snuck into Lancers classroom walking to his desk turning his hand intangible he reached into his drawer fiddling around with the lock until he heard the tumblers click

"Thank you dad" Danny said for forcing him to listen for an hour on how to pick a lock if he was ever trapped in the weapons vault Jazz was still mad about him leaving her in there when Vlad tried to steal the Fenton Portal

Danny pulled the drawer open there were a few things in the drawer some pens a stapler a bumper sticker that said Freidkin University Parent still in the plastic wrap not wanting to think about the idea of Mr. Lancer being a parent he kept looking for anything that would give him a clue on why Lancer was told to expel him Danny kept looking finding an envelope with Lancers home address on it

'Huh' Danny thought maybe he'd find out the reasons at Lancers house Danny was pulled from his musings by footsteps Danny quickly pocketed the envelope closing the drawer just as Miss Testlaff came in with Mr. Faluca

Testlaff walked in looking around for a minute even making direct eye contact with Danny for a second Danny felt a cold sweat down his back as he hoped the rumors about Testlaff having thermal vision he'd heard in the eighth grade weren't true

But than again considering everyone he dated in the dating service he wouldn't rule it out Testlaff shook her head turning back to Faluca "no one's here must have been my imagination" she said

"You can't be too careful" Faluca said "with Lancer away I'm sure more than a few students would try to get revenge on him for his blatant favoritism" the math teacher added with disgust

Testlaff shook her head "you haven't been here very long this year and the last Lancer's been off with the students" she said before shaking her head walking out of the room followed by Faluca once the teachers were gone Danny became visible

'Even Testlaff thinks somethings off with Lancer' Danny thought looking at the address on the envelope 'maybe I can find out what's going on if I go to Lancers' Danny thought flying through the wall and through the air towards a place that Danny never thought he'd have to go to Mr. Lancers house

* * *

Danny made it to Lancers house in no time it wasn't more than a couple of blocks from the school phasing in and turning invisible once again entering into what looked like a home office the desk covered in students papers and office supplies

Danny looked over the papers some of these were assignments from when Jazz was a freshman 'talk about a pack rat' Danny thought looking through the desk drawers Danny has been doing that a lot today hasn't he he thought to himself

'And talking to my self is probably making me sound more crazy' Danny thought finding a photo album thinking it might have the answers to what was going on with Lancer Danny opened it

Instead of a picture like Danny was expecting it was a letter quickly reading it was a thank you letter to Lancer for helping the writer get into Harvard Danny flipped through the pages of the album there more and more letters all from past students of Lancers all thanking him

"Wow you think you know a guy" Danny said aloud

"Well there is the age old expression about judging a book by it's cover" Mr. Lancer said Danny turned around to see Lancer standing there Danny gulped dropping the album

"Uh hello citizen you must be wondering why I'm here in your office looking through your desk" Danny stammered knowing he was caught but than he remembered he was a superhero and Lancer didn't know he was his student Lancer walked over kneeling down he picked up his album closing it he placed it on the desk

"I was at the high school recently and overheard your conversation" Danny explained "I know it's rude to eavesdrop but to be fair you were very loud"

Lancer nodded sitting down "I thought I heard something but I wrote it off as my own paranoia" he said "I'm glad it wasn't"

Danny floated up crossing his legs like he was sitting down "can you tell me what's happening and why someone wanted you to expel Danny Fenton" Lancer let out a tired sigh "Rip Van Winkle it feels like so long ago though it's only been a year"

* * *

_Flashback last year_

Ron Lancer walked into his classroom another year another chance to mold the next generation doing what he was best at teaching Ron sat down at his desk looking out at the empty desks that in a few hours would be filled with students ready to learn or as ready as most teenagers are Ron was about to start on some paperwork when his cellphone rang

"Hello" Ron said

"_I know what you did Lancer_" a disguised voice on the other end said making Ron frown

"Excuse me" Ron asked

"_You know what I'm talking about I know what happened that night all those years_" the disguised voice on the other end says

Ron's frown deepened how did they know no one else was there that night were there

"What do you want" Ron asked

"_The football team the cheerleaders everyone of them they are except from punishment ridicule or discipline_" the disguised voice said "_if you don't than I'll make sure not only you lose your job but no one with the name Lancer ever get's a job in this city again" _the person on the other end taunted "_your son William is a freshman at Freidkin isn't he_"

* * *

"And that's what happened" Mr. Lancer explained

Danny nodded as he listened "what exactly happened that this guy can hold over you"

Mr. Lancer sighed putting his hand on his face rubbing his temples "I'm not a perfect person and I've made mistakes in my life"

"Story of my life" Danny muttered quietly Lancer put his hand down nodding

"On that we can agree" Mr. Lancer said before he began telling his story "I was eighteen and I just got accepted into Friedkin university and my older brother Will wanted to go out and celebrate he even let me drive his car" Mr. Lancer told a nostalgic smile on his face thinking about when he was a kid that soon turned bittersweet when he remembered what happened next

"I was driving above the speed limit" Mr. Lancer continued "when something appeared in the road I swerved to avoid it crashing the car no one was hurt thankfully but damage was still done and we could hear police sirens in the distance Will told me to run and I did he took the blame I never forgave myself for that" he said Danny just floated there thinking

He knew what it was like to blame yourself for something that happened in the past Danny had a list of mistakes as long as his arm since he got his powers his dark self made the top of that list he had no idea Lancer felt the same about his mistakes

Guess what Lancer said was true you can't judge a book by the cover "did you see anyone else that night" Danny asked

Mr. Lancer shook his head "as far as I remember the only person there was my brother Will" Danny hummed in thought maybe Lancers brother saw someone "can you tell me where your brother lives"

Instead of answering Mr. Lancer frowned "why are you so invested in what's happening to me I doubt there's no ghosts involved" Lancer asked Danny floated down "because I hate bullies all kinds of them"

Mr. Lancer turned taking a piece of paper writing down an address handing it to him "well than I wish you luck adult bullies are harder to deal with than the younger ones"

Danny took the paper looking at the address "I know" he said turning intangible flying off

* * *

Danny was about to fly toward Lancers brothers place when he stopped floating in midair what was he doing trying to solve who was blackmailing his teacher with a lead that was older than he was

Danny floated down landing on a roof he was going to need some help Danny pulled out his cellphone dialing a number he had in his contacts

"_Hello Danny_" Charles Xaviers kind voice said coming the other end "_what can I do for you_"

"Professor I need help with a case how quickly could you come to Amity Park"

"_I can be there in an hour tell me what's going on and what you need"_ Professor Xavier said Danny quickly explained to the Professor what was going on where to meet and what he needed from the old telepath

* * *

Will Lancer was wiping down the counter standing up he stretched his back hearing it audibly crack oh man he was getting too old for this running a restaurant in Elmerton wasn't easy work but it's what he had plus it kept him in relatively good shape for his age unlike his little brother who had a physique like Santa Claus

Will heard the door chime making him frown the dinner rush wouldn't be for another hour

Will reached for the bat he kept under the counter just in case it was someone who thought he could get away with robbing him however Will almost dropped his bat in shock when Danny Phantom and an older man in a wheelchair came in

"Mr. Lancer hello my name is Professor Charles Xavier" the older man said wheeling over he held out his hand to shake "I take it your familiar with my associate"

Will had to blink to make sure he wasn't dreaming seeing Danny Phantom in his shop when he confirmed his eyes weren't playing tricks on him he came back to reality shaking the Professors hand "it's nice to meet you Professor Danny Phantom"

Will said grabbing some menus "can I show you fellas to a table we've got the best burger in Elmerton" he said the Professor shook his head "perhaps another time we're actually here for a reason"

Now Danny Phantom stepped forward honest to goodness Danny Phantom man his buddies were never going to believe it "we're actually here about your brother"

Will frowned a superhero was here about his baby brother the only way it could be worse is if his kid was in trouble too "what about Ronnie" Will asked "he's not in any trouble is he"

Danny Phantom nodded "someone's been blackmailing him has been for a while about that night when he was eighteen with your car" Will frowned yeah he remembered that night after he took the wrap for Ronnie so he wouldn't lose his place in that fancy school of his luckily he didn't go to prison he did some community service to pay for what happened

Afterwards Will did his best to put it behind him

But the record still followed him made it harder to get a job eventually with some help from a guilty Ronnie not that he needed to feel guilty Will was the older brother he would have jumped through fire for him because it's what brothers did he set up his restaurant got married had a kid had something resembling a normal life a hard life but a good one

"Yeah I remember that night about as well as I can" Will said Professor Xavier opened his mouth but his words were drowned out by guitar music Will sighed walking over to the stairs that led to his apartment "Becky practice in your room" Will yelled up the stairs "and make sure the door is locked"

"Ok dad" his daughter called back down before the sound of a door closing and muffled footsteps could be heard Will turned back to the Professor and the superhero "sorry about that kids"

Professor nodded "that's quite alright I actually am the headmaster of a school so I'm used to noise"

Danny Phantom stepped forward "anything you can remember about that night can be a big help"

Will shook his head but that night was so long ago and his memory isn't what it used to be "I'm sorry but I don't know" Danny Phantom looked to the Professor "perhaps I can help" Professor Xavier said putting his hand to his temple

* * *

Danny blinked he the professor and Mr. Lancers brother were now outside on the street Danny looked around "where are we" Danny asked

Mr. Lancers brother looked just as confused looking around at the older looking Amity Park "how'd we get here"

Professor Xavier wheeled over to Danny "we're here in Mr. Lancers memory of that night" the professor explained Mr. Lancers brother looked around

"Your a mutant" he said already knowing the answer Professor Xavier nodded

"Is this an issue" the Professor asked Mr. Lancers brother shook his head

"I'm to poor to be prejudiced I've got a kid to support and money from a mutant is the same as money from anyone else"

'Well that's one way to look at it' Danny thought "so does this all look familiar" he asked out loud

"Yeah I remember this night though I've tried to forget it more times than I can count" he said pointing over there was a wrecked car and a younger Lancer in a Casper High letterman jacket being dragged away in handcuffs

Knowing the story Danny felt bad for Mr. Lancers brother the Professor tapped on Danny's arm "don't focus on the foreground focus on the background" he said Danny nodded looking away from the scene seeing if there was anyone else he ruled out the police because he really doubted a cop from twenty years ago cared about Casper High or if the A-listers didn't get punished

Danny floated up there had to be someone Danny looked around there with a grin on her face was a blonde girl wearing a short red skirt and a white top Casper high colors Danny got a closer look at the girl before she faded away her dark blue eyes really stood out to Danny they looked really familiar

Danny looked to Mr. Lancers brother "that girl did you know who she was" he asked Mr. Lancers brother scratched his chin trying to remember

"I I don't know her but I remember seeing her a few times at the high school" he finally answered as the memory faded Professor Xavier nodded gratefully "thank you for your time Mr. Lancer"

Mr. Lancers brother nodded "yeah no problem you just stop whoever's messing with my brother" Mr. Lancers brother pulled out a bat "and if they give you trouble" Danny nodded

"I get the feeling I'm actually a big brother myself" Mr. Lancers brother smiled

"Than I know you'll do the right thing and stop this creep" he said

* * *

"Why are we looking through old yearbooks again" Tucker asked Danny looking over his shoulder as Tucker used his computer to look at old yearbooks in his room

Apparently it was someone in the schoolbaords idea to upload all the yearbooks in Casper High up the fifties online so people can look at them and feel nostalgic well thank you whoever's idea it was because it made Danny's job of finding the creep blackmailing Lancer easier

"I told you Tucker we're looking for the girl from Lancers memory to see whose blackmailing him" Danny said Tucker turned around in his chair to face Danny "yeah but why are we doing this you don't like Lancer"

Danny looked at Tucker "it doesn't matter if I don't like Lancer or not a hero looks out for everyone not just his friends" Danny said determined Tucker turned around and resumed typing picture after picture flew across the screen before Danny saw her "stop" he ordered

Danny pointed finding a picture of the blonde from Lancers memories "whose Denise Bauman" Danny asked

Pulling up another tab Tucker looked her up only one result came up for Denise Bauman Amity Park Danny wanted to slap his forehead 'why am I not surprised' he thought

* * *

Danny flew up to a house knocking on the door it didn't take long before a woman came to the door "Danny Phantom" she said surprised she didn't introduce herself but Danny knew who she was

"Hello Mrs. **Baxter** or should I say Denise Bauman" Danny said angrily "I think you and I both know some people at Casper High" Danny held his arm out and Mr. Lancer along with some police officers stepped up to the doorway "like Mr. Lancer here"

Dash's mom seeing the cops tried to run for it jumping down from the steps trying to run through the street but Danny even at his slowest was faster quickly catching up to the middle aged woman holding onto her the police and Lancer walking over

"It's over Denise the police have already identified your number as the one whose been blackmailing me" Lancer said "but what I want to know is why why did you do it"

Seeing that she was caught Dash's mom snarled "because you ruined my life" she shouted "you stole my chance to be captain of the cheerleading squad and worse you got me expelled" she ranted "all because I wanted to have some fun with the losers with a harmless prank"

Mr. Lancer looked shocked and Danny wasn't surprised "that 'harmless' prank as you call it could have seriously injured several freshmen and you don't even care do you **you** threatened my family my brothers family and my son because of that"

Denise didn't seem to care "oh please they were just losers who cares what happened to them"

"We care" the police said as they cuffed Denise "Denise Baxter you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" the police said reading Denise her rights walking her to the squad car

"Mom" Dash said walking outside "what's going on" he asked Denise actually looked like she cared when Dash came out "go back inside son everything will be fine" she said in a motherly tone as she stepped into the back of the squad car Dash didn't listen as he stepped outside towards his teacher

"Mr. Lancer what's going on" he asked before he saw Danny "Danny Phantom what's going on"

Mr. Lancer frowned "Mr. Baxter your mother has been blackmailing me to ensure you and other popular students get special treatment" he told the Quarterback "I hope you learn from this and when you come back to Casper that you become a productive member of society" Mr. Lancer said before he pat Dash on the shoulder and walked off Danny just flew off

* * *

"_His mother was behind it_" Kitty asked stupefied Danny laughed "yeah guess the apple didn't fall very far from the tree" Danny said as he walked down the street talking to his girlfriend on the phone

Kitty giggled "_so do you think Dash will actually change" _Kitty asked skeptically  
"I don't know but hey stranger things have happened" Danny said seeing Casper High coming into view "I've gotta go talk to you soon"

"_Sounds like a plan_" his beautiful girlfriend said before hanging up Danny smiled seeing Mr. Lancer by the steps as students walked in

"All right move along people" Lancer said "first period will be starting soon" Danny blinked it seemed like things were back to normal around here

"Mr. Fenton" Lancer said making Danny stop his english teacher walked over to him

"Yes Mr. Lancer" Danny asked

Mr. Lancer frowned "I haven't been very fair to you in your time here" he said "I'd like to apologize for that"

Danny shook his head "it's Mr. Lancer I haven't been the easiest student to deal with" Danny said his powers didn't make it easy for the people around him but even without his powers he didn't always make the right choice and it was the people around him who paid for it

Mr. Lancer smiled "why don't we agree we both have made mistakes and start over" he said holding out his hand Danny looked at it and shook it the two let go of each others hands "first period is starting soon Mr. Fenton I suggest getting to class"

Danny nodded walking into class

* * *

Sitting at the head of a long candlelit table Vlad smiled 'my my Daniel you've made some interesting friends this summer' Vlad thought 'but I have friends too'

Sitting around the table were Fright Knight Spectra Walker Aragon and Skulker Vlad raised a glass "gentlemen" Vlad began "lady we all have our differences but we also have one thing in common we despise a certain do gooder who gets in our way" Vlad said "Danny Phantom"

Vlad raised his glass "I propose we hit Daniel in his biggest weakness his heart" the other ghosts raised their glasses "to the Sinister Six and the end of Danny Phantom"

"Hear Hear" the other ghosts cheered

* * *

**And that's the chapter now before anyone decides to flame me for making Lancer a nice person I didn't do that even Lancer himself said in the chapter he wasn't a good person but than again no one is all good or all evil**

**Now for my defense **

**Let's compare Lancer to Butch Hartmans other mean teacher Mr. Crocker what's different between these two characters **

**Crocker isn't really a teacher he just took the job so he could be around kids and their _FAIRY GOD PARENTS _**

**i've never had the opportunity to do that before it's kinda fun back to my point Crocker is a fairy hunter first and a teacher never Lancer is a teacher first he actually does teach Danny English and biology and math and he's the vice principal **

**Seriously how has no one compared Lancer to Barkin they both pretty much do every job in the school **

**There are also times when he's more lenient to Danny like accepting his extra credit in episode 2 or tutoring Danny after school during the Technus attack the big one is when Danny stole the answer key to the CATS which is basically that show's SAT's Lancer could have expelled Danny for that but instead gave him a retake with a different answer key **

**Now I don't know why in the show Lancer favors the jocks I can theorize and speculate but at the end of the day I'm not Butch so I've got no idea thanks for reading next time it's Danny vs the ghostly sinister six **

** hope everyone stays safe **

**and **

**Excelsior true believers **


	22. Chapter 22

**Helloooooooooooo everybody here we are again with Danny versus Vlad and his Spectral Sinister Six what will come from it who will win who will lose will Deadpool make an unscheduled cameo **

**The answer to that last one is no he won't he's got a date with Meg**

**Thanks to Flowerprincess 11 for help with this chapter**

**At this point is you all know the drill review fave follow and check out Flower Princess 11's original story plus the other stories in this amazing multiverse so here we are **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Late that night in the Fenton's lab a figure phasing through the ceiling he walked over to the computer quickly typing away pulling up certain files pulling out a flash drive he inserted it in downloading the files he wanted before taking out the flash drive

"Whose down here" Danny demanded phasing into the lab the figure turned invisible Danny looked around seeing nothing and no one in the lab

"Must've been my imagination" Danny said out loud before yawning flying back up to bed

* * *

Sooraya was starting to get really worried about her roommate for almost a month now she's been acting off being colder avoiding people putting in more and more hours in the Danger room than she should it's like she was trying to prove something other students had noticed it too

A few days ago she got really competitive in what was suppose to be a friendly sparing match with Kurt and even after Storm broke them up, she still had an attitude that most people really couldn't understand

She was becoming antisocial rude and it was a miracle if you could get more than a one word response from her outside of class in other words she was becoming like Logan

and deep in her bones Sooraya felt that it had something to do with Kitty and her boyfriend

So when Katie left for another hour long session in the danger room Sooraya got to work going over to Katie's phone she looked through it finding what she was looking for a picture of Katie and Kittys boyfriend at some kind of carnival although her boyfriend looked really uncomfortable being around Katie like a mouse cornered by a cat panicked scared reacting on pure flight

'I need to know more' Sooraya closed the camera and continued her investigation in Katies email using Danny Fenton to narrow down her search she found one mention of Danny Fenton's name in a sent email to a _teen dating service _where Katie asked for Danny to be her match rating him a perfect ten

Well now she understood why Katie was so Logan like for the past month she dated Kittys boyfriend and now that he's dating Kitty Katie feels like they're rubbing their happiness in her face though considering how the boy looked in Katies picture she doubted he would even stand within ten feet of Katie just to gloat did he know about her powers

Did he do something to make Katie upset and trigger them it would explain why he looked like a frightened rabbit in the picture

Did he have an issue with mutants

No that was stupid he clearly had no issue dating Kitty with how love struck the squad leader was

did Kitty know about this Sooraya closed the email putting Katie's phone back where she found it she'd have to talk to both her friends about this before something happened that shouldn't

If she wasn't already there

* * *

Katie was in the danger room, having worked up a big sweat from trashing whatever bot came to her ripping them apart like they were tissue paper  
She still doesn't feel satisfied

How can she when it felt like nothing was ever going to go her way

She was too busy focusing on her studies and training to care about what is happening in the outside world  
She did have the pleasure of knowing that Kitty introduced Danny to her mom and surprise, surprise Kitty's mom approved of him  
Of course what else could be expected  
After all, Danny is cute, sweet handsome funny charming and a dream come true for any girl so any mother would approve of him

'This isnt fair I should be the one dating him and introducing him to my parents' Katie thought in envy Katie put a hand to her temples the monster inside of her wanted to be set free to make Danny see that she was the only girl for him by force if necessary

'**NO**' Katie thought forcing the monster back into it's cage that's how she lost him the first time that's how Tinker got hurt it's what sent the best guy in her life into the arms of **KITTY PRYDE**

Mentally and physically exhausted Katie decided to head up to her room for a shower and some quiet Sooraya wouldn't bother her and it's not like she had anyone else she wanted to hang around at this school

Katie was too wrapped in her thoughts that she wasnt paying attention to where she was going, she ended up bumping into someone.  
The last person she wants to see right now  
Kitty Pryde

'Not now' Katie thought the monster inside her and her own anger focusing on her enemy  
"Katie oh sorry I didnt see you" Kitty said

'I'm sure you didn't' Katie thought angrily  
Kitty offered her hand to help her up, smiling innocently expecting Katie to believe it like a sap well Katie wasn't a sap  
Katie just sent her a glare and swatted her hand away

"Leave me alone Pryde" Katie said pushing herself up to her feet Kitty frowned

"Ok I've had it" Kitty said "I don't know what I did to you but you've been acting like a jerk to everyone for weeks me especially and none of us even did anything to you" Kitty said angrily

"Ha as if you don't know" Katie snapped back feeling lighter eternally grateful to Bruce that she could let some of her anger loose without leveling the school

"What's that supposed to mean" Kitty said her eyes narrowing the Jewish girls admittedly pretty face being turned into an ugly scowl Katie glared right back not backing down from the mutant

"Your supposed to be a smart girl Kitty figure it out" Katie said snidely pushing Kitty back the brunette mutant humping against the wall Kitty pushed back Katie's eyes glowed but Kitty did not back down from Katie

"Bring it on" Kitty said

"Gladly" Katie said throwing her arm back to punch Kitty when a wall of sand crashed into her holding her back Katie looked betrayed as she tried to push back against the sand "let go of me Sooraya **let me GO**" Katie yelled as Sooraya's face emerged from the wall of sand

"No Katie this isn't right"

Katie growled as the wall of sand flew back swirling around reforming into her roommate behind Sooraya Rogue was holding Kitty back

"Let me go Rogue" Kitty said "Katie's been acting like a jerk"

Rogue continued to hold Kitty back "girl she's not worth it"

Katie growled at Rogue "you want to go bayou brat" she said her temper still holding onto her

Rogue glared coldly back at Katie "I could take you with a touch Kaboom"

"Not if I get you first" Katie snarled

"Please let's stop this nothing good comes from violence" Sooraya pleaded trying to get both sides to stop fighting

Fortunately before the tension could escalate any further Storm stepped through the hallway "what is going on here" she demanded approaching the students looking angry as she looked between Kitty and Katie "well I'm waiting" she said the sound of thunder crashing in the background made the weather manipulating mutant even more intimidating than she was

Katie backed down first "nothing mam just a debate that got a little loud" Katie looked to Kitty "right Kitty"

"Yeah Ororo it was nothing" Kitty said

Ororo didn't look like she believed them but instead of lecturing them she said "all right but next time keep it down this hallway is for everyone not just you" she said

"Yes mam" the girls said as Storm walked off leaving the girls alone again

As Katie marched away looking angry Kitty sent a glare at her as she passed  
'Sheesh what is her deal' Kitty thought as she crossed  
Kitty looked to Sooraya "your her roommate do you have any idea what her beef with me is" she asked the Muslim girl

Sooraya looked past Kitty to the direction Katie had walked off in "I'm sorry Kitty but I can't tell you that"

"Can't or won't" Rogue asked "because Katies acting like a member of the brotherhood"

Sooraya shook her head "Katie's hurt and I won't say why but she blames Kitty for it"

"Sheesh what crawled up her butt and died" Rogue said with her arms crossed before walking off with Kitty Sooraya looked uncertain before walking off too

* * *

'I wish I could tell you, Rogue' Sooraya thought as she looked in the direction where her angry room mate had went maybe she could calm her down somehow  
With Kitty  
The cute Jewish mutant was not in a good mood and needed to talk to someone  
_Unfortunantely_ her first choice might not be the best choice in this case since he was all the way in Amity Park

Her first choice being her man Danny  
After the spat with Katie, she needed someone to talk to and naturally, she'd go to her boyfriend  
_"Hi Kitty what's up_" Danny said when he answered

"Other than having my mood soured by being nearly getting in a scrap with queen of all crabs just peachy" Kitty said sarcastically  
"_What happened Who tried to fight you_" Danny demanded, not liking someone trying to hurt his girlfriend

Kitty giggled sure Kitty is strong enough to defend herself but it's the principal of the matter

Plus it's really cute seeing him act all defensive  
"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle Katie just got all weird on me today" Kitty complained  
Hearing that name made Danny's fear briefly stop in place for a brief flash of fear

* * *

Danny walked down the stairs ready to enjoy his Saturday maybe take a quick flight to New York to see his amazing wonderful beautiful girlfriend Kitty Pryde Danny's smile went away when he saw who was sitting on his couch drinking coffee Vlad Masters

'What's _he _doing here' Danny thought walking down the stairs

"Hey Danny look whose here" Jack said

Vlad grinned putting down his cup "hello little badger"

"I can see that" Danny said Maddie looked at Danny seeing that her son was not happy with Vlad's presence in his house

Something that Vlad was relishing "now now little badger don't mind me you can go about your plans maybe go visit your girlfriend Kitty isn't it"

Jack laughed "don't silly Vman Kitty goes to school all the way in New York it's not like he could fly there or something"

Vlad gave Danny a knowing look and Danny glared back at Vlad "I'm going to head to Sam's house"

"All right sweetie" Maddie said "just be back by your curfew"

'Will do" Danny said leaving the house

Vlad looked to Jack "well thank goodness he's not going to be around that girl of his"

Jack frowned "what do you mean Vladdy"

Maddie glared "yes what do you mean Vlad" she asked Maddie hadn't forgotten what Vlad had tried to do in Colorado trying to get her to leave Jack with Danny and expected her to kiss him

"Well it's just with all the legal trouble and the protests at Danny's school is this Kitty girl someone who should really be dating Daniel especially since she's a mutant"

Now both Jack and Maddie weren't happy with Vlad "I can't believe you would say that Vlad" Jack said "your a scientist you should understand what certain genetic factors make a mutant"

"Oh of course I do Jack but you have to understand how dangerous mutants can be though" Vlad said looking to Maddie "just like how ghosts are dangerous right Maddie"

"Now hold on Vlad" Maddie protested "that's not exactly the same thing" Vlad nodded looking genuinely worried for Danny

"Oh but it is though" Vlad said "and I worry for Daniel with how many times ghosts have attacked Daniel should we really allow Danny to place an even larger target on his back" Vlad said looking to Jack expecting his old college friend to take his side

"That's not really fair to say Vladdy" Jack said "sure there are some bad mutants but Kitty's one of the good ones"

"Now Jack" Vlad said "can you really let yourself take that risk with Maddie's son" Maddie slammed her fist against the table startling Vlad and Jack

Maddie stood up furious "I think I've had just enough of this Vlad Kitty's a perfectly sweet girl and I won't stand for people to make fun of her in my home"

"I think it's time for you to go V-Man" Jack said Vlad nodded

"All right Jack" Vlad said standing he walked out of Fenton works Vlad frowned Unbelievable how incomprehensible unbelievable Maddie kicked him out he had thought he had gotten back into her good graces after he had returned Daniel after the invasion of Pariah Dark he had thought playing on her fears would turn her against Daniels newest girlfriend but no it didn't work

No it infuriated Vlad beyond belief it had to be Jacks fault he had to be the reason why he couldn't manipulate Maddie why he wasn't Maddie's husband it was all because of that blubbering idiot Jack Fenton but now Vlad teleported away reappearing on a rooftop

He smirked pulling out his phone he saw Daniel in the distance flying east in the complete opposite direction of Miss Mansons home Vlad frowned he had thought for sure that he would have gotten Daniel to join him if he had threatened the goth with the use of that floronic brute Jason Woodrue but no Daniel had rescued her and worse the nuisance gained powers from it

But no more chances Daniel had made his bed and now he would lay in it

"Skulker the little badger is on his way to New York father the faithful tell them the time is now"

* * *

Danny was sitting with Kitty on the counter in Xaviers kitchen eating ice cream Kitty put down her spoon a frown on her face Danny frowned "what's wrong"

Kitty tried to hide her frown with a fake smile "nothing i'm fine"

Danny scooted closer to Kitty putting his hand on top of hers "come on whatever it is you can tell me" Danny said "unless your going to break up with me cause I'd like it if you'd wait until I got back to Amity Park"

Kitty giggled "don't worry I'm not going to do that" she said kissing Danny on the lips something  
Danny really really really liked kissing Kitty Pryde after a minute Danny and Kitty parted Danny grinned "so now are you going to tell me what's wrong"

Kitty pouted for a second before nodding "ok" she said telling the story of how earlier this week her and Katie almost got into a fight before it was broken up by Storm Danny felt bad this was his fault Katie blaming Kitty for him choosing her instead of her because she scared him worse than of the ghosts he'd ever fought before and that was saying something

"I kinda wish I knew what Katie had against me" Kitty said sadly "I thought we were friends"

And now he felt worse "Kitty I-" a wisp of Danny's ghost sense came from his mouth 'oh no not now'  
"I've gotta go" Danny said

"I'love be waiting" Kitty told him Danny kissed her before transforming flying up through the roof and into the air Danny flew up looking around the air around the institute

"All right where are you" Danny asked before a blast hit him in the back Danny turned flying up to see Skulker grinning at him

"Miss me Whelp" Skulker asked

"Not really Metal mouth" Danny taunted flying at Skulker punching the hunter ghost with an uppercut that sent him flying up "so what's the plan this time"

Skulker corrected himself in the air readying a blaster "the plan whelp is simple _live bait _"

Danny blinked confused before he was blasted in every direction making Danny scream in pain as he plummeted to the ground crashing to the ground Danny pushed himself up to see himself surrounded by some of his worst enemies Skulker Spectra Fright Knight Aragon Walker and of course the fanged smirking blue skinned cheesehead himself

"Vlad" Danny said hatefully remembering every awful thing that Vlad's done from trying to kill his dad to nearly melting Danielle "what's this a meeting of the whose had their butt kicked by me more club" Danny asked

Vlad laughed "oh little badger using humor as bravado" Vlad taunted "however your no match for me and my Sinister Six"

The other ghosts around Vlad began to laugh while Danny blinked

"**Sinister 6 **you stole that from Dr. Octopus" Danny said before spinning on his heel blasting the knock off Sinister Six away Danny flew up rushing at Vlad only to be grabbed out of the air by Walker

"Miss me Punk" Walker said throwing him through the air towards Spectra  
"Because we miss you" she said kicking Danny towards the ground before he hit it he was clotheslined by the Fright Knight toward the open mouth of Aragon in his dragon form

"Goodbye child" the Fright Knight said throwing him towards the belly of the beast and the mouth and the tongue and especially the **teeth **Danny closed his eyes waiting for when he suddenly stopped in mid air

'Huh' Danny thought opening his eyes he felt something invisible holding him mid air a flash of lightning came from the sky shocking Aragon sending him away Danny looked to see Professor Xavier with Storm Jean Dr. McCoy Scott and Logan all dressed and ready for battle

"I think that's quite enough" Professor Xavier said with a quiet fury with his X-Men around him Vlad looked confident as always

"Ah Professor Charles Xavier a pleasure to meet you in person" Vlad said

Professor Xavier frowned "you know who I am"

Vlad smirked showing his fangs around him his Sinister Six floating around him "oh but of course I know you Professor Charles Xavier top of his class at Oxford University Co-Founder of Xaviers School for the gifted along with Eric Lensherr which in reality is a training ground for the mutant covert ops team the X-Men" Vlad said looking to Danny

"This is so like you Daniel though I was surprised to see that you actually picked this mutant freak over the normal females you could have chosen" Vlad said mockingly  
Danny heard this and felt his blood boil over what Vlad just called Kitty  
"Dont you EVER call her that again!..."Danny yelled as he sent a blast to Vlad a look of fury in his eyes Vlad easily deflected his blast

"And you little badger are too easily swayed by your emotions and don't notice an obvious ruse" Vlad said Danny blinked what the heck was Vlad talking about before he noticed where the rest of Vlad's legion of morons Danny looked and saw them along with a duplicate of Vlad behind the X-Men "look out" Danny called out but it was too late

The X-Men's bodies glowed green their eyes red the Professor put his hands to his head "**Professor**" Danny called out

"Danny" Professor said through gritted teeth "Cerebro find Cerebro" he said before his eyes glow red as the X-Men floated up with glowing red eyes Danny turned to Vlad

* * *

"Let them go" Danny demanded flying at Vlad only to be stopped by some kind of invisible force Danny looked to see an overshadowed Jean holding him back

'Terrific the school nurse is a Jedi' Danny thought before he was thrown through the air 'that would be so much cooler if she wasn't overshadowed' Dr. McCoy and Logan flew at Danny

"Your not getting away this time punk" Walker said with Dr. McCoys voice throwing a punch Danny blocked but it felt like he was pushing back a truck how strong was the blue furred psychologist an overshadowed Logan pushed Walker out of the way

"Forget it Walker this prey is mine" he said holding up his hand Logan's wicked sharp claws came out of his knuckles and this time the Professor wasn't there to call him off before they cut into Danny

"Logan come on you gotta fight it" Danny pleaded "don't you remember what you told the professor you called me a hero remember"

"Don't bother you won't be able to break my ironclad grip on this human" Skulker boasted before he slashed at Danny's chest grabbing his arm the claws inches away from his logo Danny pushed back punching Logan in the eye

'Well that's not going to get him to like me' Danny thought rubbing his sore hand seriously what were his bones made of vibranium

Before Danny had a chance to recover he was blasted with a bolt of lightning and a pink ecto blast sending him flying

Danny crashed through the institute doors landing in the foyer with a crash Vlad and his sinister cronies phased through the walls

Before Danny had the chance to react seven simultaneous beams flew towards Danny raised a shield trying to defend himself but cracks were already beginning to form

"Give it up Daniel I have always been the superior power and by increasing my power six fold you stand no chance of victory"

Danny grit his teeth as he tried to repair the damage to his shield while keeping it up but whenever he filled in a crack a new one just took it's place Danny was running out of power and fast

He wouldn't be able to keep up his transformation for much longer but he wouldn't give up beads of sweat fell from his forehead as he stood strong

Vlad laughed mockingly "oh please Daniel do you really think you can win do you think your a king ha" Vlad laughed "your a pawn a pebble in my boot" Vlad said before he increased the power of his blast shattering his shield

Danny was sent flying crashing through the wall ripping apart room after room he landed in the dining room dazed and hurt

Danny pushed himself to his feet rings sliding across his body as he changed back into his human form "no" he groaned

* * *

Vlad smirked floating down "care to beg for your life Daniel" he asked mockingly Danny rose up to one knee defiantly looking Vlad in the eye "I won't give you the pleasure Plasmius"

Vlad grinned "no I suppose you won't little badger and that's why I can respect you more than that fat idiot you call father"

Vlad raised his hand ecto energy built up in his hands "goodbye Daniel" Vlad said

A blue beam hit Vlad's arm encasing it in ice "what" the various ghosts said Danny included said

Danny looked to see a kid made of ice standing with his arm raised "hey can't we all chill out dudes" Bobby said

"Bobby" Danny said in surprise "what are you doing here"

"We're here to help" Bobby said

Danny blinked "we" Danny asked

The sound of loud stomps like sledgehammers being banged against the ground as Peter rushed in tackling an overshadowed Logan and Dr. McCoy so strongly the two ghosts were knocked out of the two X-Men Skulker blinked

"How" Skulker asked Walker pushed Skulker off of me

"Get up you idiot before the punk puts us in his thermos"

**"Great idea" **acting fast Danny quickly pulled out his thermos trapping Skulker inside of it "one down" Danny said looking to the other members of Vlad's sinister six "five to go"

"That foolish Skulker" Aragon said his voice coming out of Scotts mouth the vile prince than turned to Peter "you metal behemoth I'll destroy you"

Peter growled "I am no behemoth I am Colossus" the Russian mutant bellowed rushing at Aragon

Aragon in Scott's body lifted his sunglasses unleashing a powerful blast Danny tried to get up to block the attack but he couldn't

Bobby however could creating a wall of ice in front of the attack Peter jumped out of the way as the blast ripped apart the wall Danny stood up "come on come on" Danny said pushing himself to his feet as he managed to transform

Flying at Aragon hitting him with a punch before he could open his eyes again Danny turned his fist intangible throwing a second punt that knocked Aragon out of the X-Man

Aragon growled "do you think you can beat me boy" Aragon said transforming into his dragon form breaking through the ceiling "I will crush you like a bug"

Aragon raised his tail to strike Danny

Danny got ready to fight back but Aragon let out a pained scream as he fell unconscious behind him was Rogue with her gloves off

'So that's what they meant by not wanting to mess with Rogue' Danny thought about to fly over when he was hit by a blast of wind and lightning

Danny groaned getting up 'I really got to pay more attention in these fights'

* * *

"Get him" Vlad yelled as the overshadowed members of the X-men flew at Danny  
Danny jumped out of the way of a bolt of lightning flying towards Rogue "you guys have to get out of here" Danny said

Rogue shook her head "and leave you to die what would Kitty say" she asked rushing at Jean the overshadowed psychic lifted Rouge off the ground with her powers before throwing her through the air like a football

"Rogue" the boys called Peter ran across quickly leaping into the air he caught Kitty's roommate "I have you"

"Yes but who has you" the fright knight said before sending a bolt of lightning at Colossus sending him crashing into a wall knocking him out

Spectra Vlad and the Fright Knight grinned as they surrounded Danny "and than there was one"

Bobby threw another blast of ice "hey what am I chopped liver" the ice mutant said sending a wave of ice Vlad rolled his eyes before sending a blast from his eyes that crashed into Bobby knocking him out

"No dear boy we just don't consider you a threat" Vlad said as Danny was now outnumbered four to one

"Now where were we" Spectra said in Jeans body

"I believe we were about to eliminate the whelp" Fright Knight said in Storms body

"On three" Vlad and his duplicate asked in unison the other two ghosts nodded not noticing the pair of hands coming up from the ground wrapping around Spectras and Fright Knights ankles

Danny grinned he loved that woman

Wait did he say love

"One two the-" the hands wrapped around their ankles pulling them down into the floor Danny took this chance rushing forward he pushed Spectra and the Fright Knight out of the two teachers

Danny quickly pulled out his thermos

"No" Spectra wailed rushing at Danny "I won't lose to you again" she cried out Danny just sucked her into the thermos than turned to the Fright Knight who had drawn his sword

"Prepare to face your worst fears child" he called flying at Danny slashing with his sword Danny felt a pair of hands around his feet pulling him through the floor seeing Kitty smiling at him

"Are you ok" she asked Danny didn't say anything he just hugged her

"Kitty your amazing I love you"

Danny blinked realizing what he said "did I say that out loud" he asked

Kitty nodded kissing him "I love you too but we've got bigger things to focus on like freeing the Professor from that ghost"

Danny blinked remembering what the Professor said "Kitty whose Cerebro"

"What" she asked

"The Professor he told me to find Cerebro who is that a student a teacher" he asked if they could help they really should they were going to need all of the help they could get to get the Fruit Loop out of the Institute and away from the students

"I know where Cerebro is follow me" Kitty said Danny was about to follow after his girlfriend when Vlad and the Fright Knight phased through

"Ah so this is the little girlfriend I'd say it was a pleasure my dear but I'd be lying" Vlad said

"Same here since I have no idea who you even are" Kitty said "come on Danny we have to move"

Danny fired a blast at the ceiling rubble rained down blocking the Cheese head's view of Danny and Kitty Danny picked Kitty up bridal style flying through the hallway "which way to go" Danny asked

Kitty pointed "keep down this hallway" she said as a blast of purple fire flew over their heads Danny looked back to see the Fright Knight and the two fruit loops chasing after him

"Your not going to get away Daniel" Vlad called before firing a barrage of blasts at Danny and Kitty Danny swerved and dodged making sure to protect Kitty "where are the other students" Danny asked

"When the Professor left he ordered the students go into the lockdown shelters Sooraya and her squad are watching over them"

Danny looked down to Kitty "and your not"

Kitty smiled "I couldn't stand by and let you get hurt" Kitty said

"How much longer" Danny asked Kitty pointed up ahead was a round metal hatch with an X on the front Danny turned intangible flying in

Danny briefly looked around on the other side of the hatch was a giant round room with a single metal walkway at the end of the walkway was some kind of computer with a weird helmet

"There it is that's Cerebro" Kitty said pointing to the helmet "it amplifies the Professors powers so he can find mutants" Danny placed her down gently and she rushed over to the helmet just as Vlad and his sinister three came in

"So Daniel this is your endgame a place to hide did you hide the rest of the students in here is there a hidden army waiting to attack me" Vlad said sarcastically

Danny grit his teeth "as if I'd let a bunch of kids get overshadowed by you fruit loop"

Vlad rolled his eyes "no but you'll let their beloved headmaster and the rest of the disgusting mutant faculty be overshadowed by my Sinister Six"

"Sinister Six aren't they the bad guys who go after Spiderman" Kitty said "what couldn't come up with a name on your own"

"That's what I said" Danny asked

Vlad rolled his eyes "I see you both have an irritating mouth Fright Knight and I will happily shut them up for all eternity"

"Not going to happen Fruit Loop" Danny said flying at Vlad only to be intercepted by Vlad's double

"Danny" Kitty cried throwing the helmet to Danny

Danny turned intangible flying out of the doubles grip catching the helmet he put it on the Professors head

The Professors eye's glow as Vlad's double is pushed out of the Professors body and back to Vlad Danny catches him before he can fall placing him down on the ground

"You dare attack my home and hurt my students" the Professor shouted furiously "you will pay" he said

The Fright Knight and Vlad dropped to their knees their hands to their heads Vlad looked to the Professor and his glowing eyes "Xavier"

"Masters" the Professor said coldly "you are petty and weak continually seeking power and vengeance for a petty grudge now you will sleep"

Vlad crashed to the ground black rings around his body as he transformed back to normal the Fright Knight unconscious besides him

The Professor let out a pained breath as he removed Cerebro from his head "I'm sorry that you had to see that"

Danny walked over to Vlad "is he" Danny asked afraid of the answer

"No Danny he is not dead only asleep" the Professor looked to Danny "if you would be so kind as to retrieve my chair from the yard I have a phone call to make"

"To who Professor" Danny asked

* * *

Vlad woke up in a cell power restraining cuffs on his hands

"What in blazes is this" Vlad demanded as he tried to remove the cuffs

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing"

Vlad looked up to see a furious Jack

"Jack you have to get me out of here I was attacked by Charles Xavier" Vlad pleaded trying to manipulate the fat oaf into believing him and removing these accursed cuffs

Jack instead pulled out a PDA on it was footage of Vlad Plasmius transforming into Vlad Masters along with footage of him and his sinister six attacking Daniel

"I want to know why Vlad why attack Kitty's school why are you like this" Jack demanded

"LIKE THIS WHY AK I LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YOU JACK YOUR MISTAKE RUINED MY LIFE"

Vlad yelled Jack frowned "mistake what do you mea-" Jack's eye's widened in realization

"The accident I'm the reason you have powers but Vlad it was an accident"

"An accident that turned me into a freak that destroyed any chance I had at Maddie you stole all of that from me and that miserable Phantom ruined every plan I had in destroying you" Vlad ranted before realizing why didn't he say Daniel why did he say Phantom

'_That would be my doing Vlad'_

_'Xavier how are you doing this'_

_'I put a psychic suggestion into your mind you cannot reveal Danny's identity to anyone who does not already know' Xavier's voice said in his head lecturing him like he was some school boy 'goodbye Mr. Masters enjoy prison'_

_'The charges will never stick Xavier I'll be free of this'_ Vlad thought looking to Jack

"Jack old buddy old pal you wouldn't just leave a friend in jail now would you"

"An old friend no you absolutely" Jack said walking off leaving Vlad alone

* * *

Vlad sat in his cell having been read his rights and all that other legal jargon after that Vlad had been left alone with his thoughts

He'd find a way out of this and when he did that oaf Jack Daniel and Xavier and his entire school of mutant freaks would pay for what they've done

Vlad heard footsteps looking up he saw a figure in the shadows with some kind of device "who are you"

"Why would I tell you that it's why I wear the mask" the figure said stepping out of the shadows it was a deformed monster looking creature with white skin and black hair wearing a black suit

Vlad recognized this costume as the Creeper some bank manager from the middle of no where robbing his own bank and making it look like a ghost was haunting the place and stealing the money

Not a bad plan if Vlad was honest however this Creeper was bleached of all color and looked smaller than the original model in size and muscle

"And what pray tell are you here for" Vlad asked the 'Creeper' grinned

"Revenge" he said pointing his device at Vlad parts of it looked familiar

"And what pray tell is that and what did I do to you exactly to warrant vengeance" Vlad asked hoping to find out why this person wanted vengeance

Instead of answering he fired his device a green ray hit Vlad making his body tingle and feel as if something unnatural was happening to him

After a moment the device stopped and the cuffs on Vlad's wrists fell off Vlad laughed triumphantly

"You fool now you'll see real power" Vlad said as he transformed wait something wasn't right why couldn't he transform

"I take it you don't recognize your work the Plasmius Maximus combined with parts and designs from the Fenton Ghost Catcher"

The ghost catcher but that was designed to-

"No" Vlad said as he realized what happened his power all of his wonderful power was gone

"Exactly Vlad Plasmius is dead long live Vlad Masters" the 'Creeper' said "so says Mr. Hyde" he said before turning intangible phasing out of the prison leaving Vlad alone not just without his freedom but without his powers

* * *

**And that's the chapter big thanks to Flowerprincess11 and tune in next time for more Vlad Plasmius may be gone but that doesn't mean Danny doesn't have other problems next time enter **

**Mr. Hyde**

**Stay safe everyone and **

**Excelsior true believers**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have received 11 reviews in the past twenty four hours for this story I wonder if I'll get just as many for my next Many Dates story **

_**Can you tell me whose the next lucky lady **_

**No I will not**

_**Oh come on number boy have a heart please**_

**No **

_**Please**_

**No**

_**Pretty please come on man help a guy out will ya **_

**Imitating Chester will not get me to tell you whose going to be the subject of my next story**

_**Fine just get on with the chapter than**_

**All right all right for the second time in this week here's another chapter big thanks to everyone whose reviewed faved and followed and now once again the show must go on **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny and the rest of Team Phantom we're sitting on the roof of the Ops Center

Danny and the rest of team Phantom clicked glasses of soda together "THE FRUIT LOOP IS GONE" they cheered before they drank their drinks

The four had been celebrating since yesterday when Danny had fought and beaten Vlad's Sinister Six

Seriously couldn't he have come up with a better name than one that some crazy scientist with mechanical tentacles used to beat up his new friend Peter

The one with the webs not the Russian whose skin turned to metal

"Good riddance and goodbye Cheese Head" Danny cheered letting out a belch that shook the windows of the ops center

"Oh Danny gross" Jazz said disgusted Tucker than let out his own belch that was even louder

"Nice" Danny cheered patting Tucker on the back

Jazz stuck her tongue out disgusted "come on guys there are girls here"

"Yeah there are a couple of girls here" Sam said taking in a deep breath before letting out a monstrous belch

"Eh tu Sam" Jazz said while the goth girl high fived Danny and Tucker Sam rolled her eyes looking at Jazz

"I've been friends with these guys since kindergarten what'd you expect"

Jazz looked like she was going to say something but she just smiled after all this was a special occasion Vlad was finally gone the fruit loop was arrested and in prison this was a cause for celebration

"So how's Kitty doing after the attack" Jazz asked

Danny's smile widened a little bit thinking about his amazing wonderful girlfriend whose smile made his heart beat like fireworks

The girl he thought of when he woke up in the morning and when he went to bed at night who he loved with all of his half ghost heart

"She's doing good" Danny said a goofy lovestruck grin on his face thinking about his girlfriend Kitty Pryde

"So do you think the school will be closed after all the damage Vlad did" Tucker asked

Danny shook his head "nope apparently they've got some alumni to fix up the place quickly"

"I just hope they add some anti ghost stuff" Sam said

Danny agreed with Sam it'd be a good idea if the Professor added some anti ghost systems to keep his enemies from attacking the institute again just as long as they didn't keep him out too

* * *

At the Xaviers institute Jack Fenton was installing a ghost shield on an undamaged part of the roof while Maddie supervised Professor Xavier and Storm were up there as well

"I appreciate you coming out here so quickly Mr and Mrs. Fenton" the Professor said kindly Maddie nodded looking at all of the damage that her old college friend and his ghostly associates had caused Maddie couldn't believe the nerve of that man

First he tries to manipulate her and Jack into keeping Danny from seeing Kitty and than this happens

To think the accident from all of those years ago caused this destruction after she had heard about what happened Maddie had wracked her brain trying to think of a way she could have prevented this

If she had reached out to Vlad sooner instead of letting the hate fester inside of him for so long maybe she could have prevented this

Or maybe it would have just happened sooner

"Mrs. Fenton you shouldn't blame yourself" the Professor said wheeling over to her Maddie raised an eyebrow behind her goggles how did he know what she was thinking

Could he read her mind

"I know what your thinking because I have seen that same face countless times in the mirror I've blamed myself for my friend Eric's actions too" the Professor said a sad look on his face "more times than I care to count"

Eric Lensherr more commonly known as the mutant criminal Magneto of course when

Jack and Maddie learned their son was dating a mutant they learned everything they could about current mutant politics

Storm put a hand on her mentors shoulder "you shouldn't blame yourself Charles"

"She's right Professor" Jack said staining up pulling down his hood "Vlad made his choices no one forced him to he could have done something good with those powers of his"

"I know" Maddie said "I don't even like the man but yet I feel guilty" Maddie said

Jack stepped over gently hugging Maddie "I know Mads me too" he said

Maddie smiled enjoying the hug for a minute longer before stepping away she turned to face Professor Xavier "the ghost shield is completely operational Professor Xavier" she said handing a remote to the Professor

"Thank you Maddie" Professor Xavier said accepting the remote looking down at it

Maddie nodded with a smile before she and Jack walked over to the Specter Speeder

"Maybe we should have brought Danny boy" Jack said "he could have seen Kitty"

Maddie shook her head looking at the wreckage and the school being constructed again

"I don't think it's a good idea Jack" Maddie said "if Danny saw what happened to Kitty's school all he would be was worried if he saw the destruction Kitty could have gotten seriously hurt

* * *

After celebrating that the fruit loop was gone for another hour or two Danny and the rest of his team went on patrol

After all just because Plasmius was gone didn't mean that there weren't going to be other ghosts who'd try to make trouble

Danny stopped floating in mid-air "anything you guys" Danny asked it was a pretty quiet night so far

"_Nothing downtown_" Jazz reported

"_Nothing by the mall_" Tucker reported Danny smiled maybe tonight would be a quiet night

Danny was about to head home maybe call Kitty when he heard an explosion and a alarm coming from Axion Labs

Danny groaned so much for a quiet night "Sam" Danny called "meet me at Axion labs"

"On it" Sam said Danny flew fast phasing through the wall of the lab Danny looked around seeing a guy in a black coat and a purple helmet who looked like he was trying to be intimidating but failed

"Hey Mag-Noto" Danny called getting his attention punching he man in the face sending him away from whatever he was trying to steal as long as it wasn't nanobots

**Wait why did Danny think that**

_**Because the author is lazy**_

**Wade go away your interrupting the fight scene**

_**Will you tell me who the next many dates story is about**_

**I will not**

_**Fine I'll just ask FP she'll tell me**_

**You do that I'm going to keep up the story**

The not Magneto stood up he cursed holding some kind of device in his hands some kind of short silver cylinder but that's not what Danny was focusing on it was his wrinkled dry face that looked like he'd spent some time in a microwave

'Ok something Jazz was right about' Danny thought in horrified disgust 'moisturizing'

"Danny Phantom" ash face said

"Do I know you" Danny asked

"In a matter of speaking we've faced each other before in several worlds in several timelines" he said before firing a purple blast at Danny

Danny manipulated his body so that he blast went through a hole in his body behind him the blast hit a desk like in a sped up video the desk became rusted and old in seconds before turning to dust

'Ok don't let that hit me' Danny thought terrified before he flew at the guy who he still didn't know the name of throwing a punch at his chest

The man grabbed his hand throwing him into the floor Danny slammed into it with a loud crash "do you think you can beat me Eon the master of time" the thief Eon said

"Dude I've met the master of time" Danny said throwing his legs up kicking Eon into the stomach sending him crashing into the ceiling before he could fall Danny froze him to the wall

Danny held out his arm catching the stolen cylinder thing "so while your waiting for the police oh _master of time_ why not tell me what this thing does" Danny asked spinning it around

Instead of answering Eon's body glowed purple as he broke free of the ice falling towards the ground he landed in a crouch standing up he fired a blast at Danny Danny made a shield to block the attack deflecting it into the ceiling

Eon flew at Danny throwing a punch as he tried to grab the thing in his hands seriously Danny still had no idea what this thing was maybe he should ask Tucker

"Such bravado but what do you expect from defeating some of the worst beings in the multiverse Pariah Dark Thanatos Mr. Hyde Asmodeus Vlad Plasmius" Eon listed

Danny blinked a multiverse the multiverse was real sure like any one who liked science fiction he'd thought about it that it might be cool if it existed but he'd never given it much more thought than that

Wait what were some of those names he recognized two of them the ghost king and the fruit loop but _Asmo-what_ and **Mr. who**

Never heard of them

"Never heard of them" Danny said firing a one handed blast that hit Eon square in the chest sending him crashing into a wall Eon tried to punch himself up but Danny kept hitting him firing more and more blasts

Eon pushed himself up "I will not give up without that device" Eon shouted charging at Danny but Danny held it out his hand began to glow stopping Eon in his tracks

"You mean this device" Danny asked "what's so important about it seeing Sam creeping in the corner getting ready to attack

"Be careful with that you adolescent imbecile" Eon said "that device along with others is part of my plan to destroy the Omnitrix and it's bearer"

"Yeah I'm not going to let that happen" Danny said "Ben's a friend of mine like Blackthorn"

Green vines shot out wrapping around Eon holding him up in the air Sam stepped out of the shadows

"A Florauna" Eon asked shocked as Sam threw him toward a wall Eon straightened out in the air

"You think you can beat me" Eon said

Danny threw the device up into the air blasting it "actually I think we just did" Eon grit his teeth in frustration reaching up he touched a button on his gauntlet

"You haven't seen the last of me" Eon said hatefully before he faded away in purple light

* * *

Clockwork watched the flow of time as Danny flew into his realm "I've been expecting you" Clockwork said as he changed from an adult to an old man

"How did you know I was coming" Danny asked before blinking hitting his forehead "right master of time'

Clockwork floated over to Danny "I take it you have questions" Clockwork said the time window showed Danny fighting with Eon

Danny blinked there was something different about this fight

* * *

_Eon pushed himself up "I will not give up without that device" Eon shouted charging at Danny but Danny held it out his hand began to glow stopping Eon in his tracks_

_"You mean this device" Danny asked "what's so important about it"_

_"Be careful with that you adolescent imbecile" Eon said "that device along with others is part of my plan to destroy the Omnitrix and it's bearer"_

_"Yeah I'm not going to let that happen" Danny said "Ben's a friend of mine" Danny said "and I won't let you hurt him"_

_Eon smirked "you pathetic fool" Eon said firing at Danny with a massive energy blast that ripped apart the floor Danny created a shield to block the blast but he was pushed back crashing into the wall_

_Rings passed over his body as he transformed back into his normal form Eon picked up the device_

_"Thank you for your contribution" Eon said Danny grit his teeth his eyes glowed green as he shot the device disintegrating it black ash fell from Eon's hands_

_"No my device" Eon said glaring at Danny "do you have any idea how few timelines have the component I need"_

_Danny pushed himself out of the wall transforming back into Phantom "it doesn't matter I won't let you hurt Ben"_

_Eon looked furious before he smirked "maybe you stopped me on this earth" Eon said holding up his gauntlet "but there are always others" he said slamming down on his gauntlet he faded away in a flash of purple light_

* * *

The window vanished Danny looked confused to Clockwork "Clockwork what was that"

"That was you" Clockwork explained changing from an old man into a child "well not you specifically but another Danny Fenton"

"The multiverse is real" Danny exclaimed "I thought it was just something invented by science fiction writers"

Clockwork shook his head "no the multiverse is quite real in fact this is the seventh earth"

"I'm the seventh" Danny said internally panicking while looking looking at himself he wasn't even the original it was like he was one of his duplicates

It felt like he wasn't even a real person he was a copy of someone else Clockwork placed a hand on Danny's shoulder

"No Danny" Clockwork soothed

"You are not a copy you have thoughts idea's and dreams that are you it's just you are not as alone I'm the universe as you originally thought"

To Danny it was really weird being soothed by a kid well a ghost who looked like a kid but was older than time

'If what Clockwork is saying is true the other me's are in danger' Danny thought now worried for his multiverse doppelgängers

Clockwork shook his head "not to worry after second attempt Eon is licking his wounds so to speak he will not attack again not for a long time" Clockwork reassured as he transformed again to his adult self

Danny nodded "good that's good" Danny said sounding relieved he was about to turn and head for home when a moment of curiosity hit him

"Hey Clockwork what was the choice" Danny asked "what made me change routes in the parade" Danny asked

Like Clockwork once told him when dealing with HIM that time was a parade and Clockwork saw what twists and turns it may or may not taken

Clockwork smirked "what indeed" he said cryptically "not to worry Danny you'll find out one day"

Accepting that the master of time wouldn't tell him Danny flew off heading back home

He had to get back before his parents noticed he was gone

* * *

Back in Xaviers institute Bobby and Peter were getting ready for bed luckily the dormitories were one of the area's not damaged by the Sinister six knock offs

Bobby yawned jumping into his messy unmade bed "it's pretty cool that Kitty's dating a superhero" he said to Peter who was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling

"Yes I suppose so" Peter said laying awake sleep eluding him as his roommate yawned falling asleep

While Peter continued to lay awake he was filled with doubts doubts about Danny he lied to them to everyone at the institute

At first Peter wanted to respect his ex-girlfriends wishes to allow her to move and try to find love with Danny

At first Danny seemed trustworthy too but now he was unsure he lied he had seen the institute he saw it was a safe place yet he continued to lie

Peter had jumped into battle quickly to save him but now he was unsure if he had made the right choice

Unlike Bobby who was a bit of a fanboy for heroes Peter had looked into Danny Phantom his past was not so clean

What did he do what was the right choice of action for himself for the institute for the X-Men and for Kitty

These questions would haunt him through out the night and into the next day

* * *

**And that's the chapter as for who the next many dates story will be about you and Wade will find out soon **

**_we had better number boy_**

**When have I ever broken a promise**

_**"do you want that list in numerical chronological or alphabetical order" Wade asked **_

**Ok ok i get it until next time stay safe everyone **

**and Excelsior true believers**


	24. Chapter 24

**Long ago I made a prediction **

**A prediction where Danny Phantom would fight the American Dragon in a **

**DEATH BATTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE**

**I've always wanted to do that **

**First off my thoughts on Death Battle it's fun they're fun battles and they put alot of work into them and I know I personally would not have been able to do all of that math involved because wow there's alot of math**

**As for how some of them end look I didn't like the ending of the Ben 10/Green Lantern fight but that doesn't mean I'm going to write off the entire series because of it**

**Congratulations to Danny for winning death battle you and Jake put up one wild fight and for the record I wasn't betting against either one of them for any Jake fans reading this I loved the Dante Basco dragon **

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Katie had been laying on her bed looking at the ceiling since they were let out from the emergency shelters

Apparently Danny Phantoms enemies had teamed up to destroy Danny Phantom

As to why they came here well here was the big surprise

Danny Phantom was Danny FENTON

One of the ways Katie was learning to control her powers with Bruce was meditation so she could see through her other selves eyes

During one exercise she had flashes of white hair and green eyes and a loud almost haunting wail aimed at her

Before Katie didn't know where they had come from but now she did she had fought Danny Phan- Danny she had fought Danny

It must have been when that blonde muscle head had come over to the table and picked on Danny while flirted with her

It set her off and Danny tried to keep that jerk safe from her

He really was a good guy

"No wonder he hates me" Katie said thinking about how he exploded at her during when they met at the carnival"

He must think i'm no better than the bad guys he fights

"I don't think he hates you" Sooraya said surprising Katie she had thought that the Muslim girl was with her squad

She had been here for a while and still wasn't entirely sure what a squad was

"Of course he hates me" Katie said "I went off on him twice" she said "he's probably scared stiff of me" Katie said bitterly rolling away from Sooraya

"No wonder he's dating Kitty" Katie whispered tears falling from her eyes

Katie heard light footsteps

Before she felt a new weight on her bed and Sooraya stroking her arm "it'll be ok" she told the blonde

"How" she asked "Danny hates me Kitty hates me I'm going to be alone forever"

"No you won't" Sooraya said soothingly "my mother always told me that somewhere in someplace there's someone for everyone" she said "you just have to find him" Sooraya said both comforting Katie and trying to give her a big hint

It was no secret to anyone who wasn't Katie that a certain ice man had a crush on Katie

'That's not likely to happen' Katie thought 'I had my chance at my someone and I blew it'

* * *

"So hold on a minute" Sam said "your telling me that the multiverse is real" Sam asked skeptically

The three of them were at their usual table in the nasty burger

Danny nodded "yep Clockwork told me himself"

Tucker cheered slamming his fist in the air "yes" he cheered before holding out his hand expectedly to Sam

"Pay up Sam" Sam grumbled under her breath reaching into her pocket pulling out her wallet handing a crisp hundred dollar bill to Tucker Danny blinked skeptically

"You guys bet a hundred bucks on the existence of the multiverse" Danny asked

Sam and Tucker shrugged "we've made lots of bets during stakeouts" they said

Danny opened his mouth to say something but than closed it they weren't wrong stake outs were really really boring

A stakeout was how he met Manny after all

Well technically the stake out led up to the fight with Manny but that was a technicality at best

Before they could continue their conversation a familiar car pulled up to the curb Jazz stepped out rushing into the restaurant

"Oh no" Danny said hiding his head with his arms preparing for upcoming embarrassment from Jazz in three two one

"Danny" she said going over to their table grabbing Danny by the arm "we gotta go now"

"Why" Danny asked

"Antonio is coming over everything's gotta be perfect" she said sounding nervous dragging Danny out of the restaurant and into her car

* * *

Sam and Tucker blinked

"Should we follow them" Tucker asked

Sam shrugged "hey she's not our sister" Sam said standing up "besides I've got a date" Sam said

Tucker almost choked on his drink "you do" he asked sounding surprised

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Tuck" Sam said sarcastically

"I'm sorry it's just I thought you and Danny"

Sam shook her head "dude we talked it's ancient history" Sam let out a sad breath "he doesn't feel the same way about me that I did about him"

Now Tucker felt like a jerk maybe if he hadn't made Danny go with him into the dating service Danny and Sam might have happened

Or maybe it did in some other parallel earth after all the multiverse was a thing according to Danny

"Sam I'm sorry" Tucker said

Sam shrugged "it's cool I'm happy that Danny's happy" the goth said walking out for her date with actually Sam didn't say

"Hey you didn't say who the lucky guy was" Tucker called out

"Really I hadn't noticed" Sam called back walking out of the Nasty Burger

* * *

After Jazz drove Danny home she practically herded him into the bathroom and told him not to come out until he cleaned everything from his hair down to his toes

Danny wanted to roll his eyes but instead he just did what Jazz wanted he acted just as crazy when Kitty was going to come here

Danny showered and put on new clothes when he did he found his parents out of their haz mat suits wearing semi-formal clothes

His dad was wearing a orange dress shirt big enough Danny could have used as a parachute and black pants

His mom was wearing the same except her shirt was blue

Danny blinked this was really really really weird to see his parents not wearing haz mat suits or trying to hunt him down and rip him apart

**Molecule**

**By**

**Molecule**

"She got to you too" Danny asked his parents nodded

Danny just sat down by his parents "have you guys met this Antonio guy yet" he asked

"No not yet" Maddie said "but I say that it's about time that we do"

"As long as he's not that last greasy haired punk Jazzy Pants dated last time"

'Agreed' Danny thought thinking about the greasy haired pest that was Johnny 13 luckily he got him off of his back by showing him that he and Kitty weren't dating

Well not his Kitty anyways the other one

Danny was pulled out of his thoughts by the doorbell

Jazz rushed to the door she had gotten changed too her hair was in a French braid she was now wearing a black dress with teal stripes on the shoulders her shoes matched she was even wearing lipstick

'Wow Jazz really wants to make a good impression on this guy' he thought surprised he'd never seen his sister so dressed up

It was really weird

Jazz looked to Danny the look she sent him practically screaming at him to behave himself

Danny nodded silently promising not to embarrass her in front of 'Antonio'

Jazz nodded turning to the door she smiled "hi come on in" she said brightly

"Hi" a guys voice said walking in Danny got a good look at the guy he was a nice looking guy Danny guessed with tanned skin spiky black hair swept to the side

He was wearing a blue buttoned shirt with a golden tie black dress pants and worn down looking shoes and in his arms was a bouquet of roses

And a fish

Wait a fish who brings a fish to someone's house Jazz seemed to be expecting this though

"Antonio I told you you didn't have to bring anything" she said sweetly accepting the fish and the roses "I was going to cook"

'Jazz can cook' Danny asked questionably having never seen Jazz even go near the stove

Not since the last time it exploded anyways

"I know but it's rude not to come to someone's house without a proper gift" he said

'Well he's already better than Johnny' Danny thought before his parents stood up to meet Antonio

Antonio smiled politely at them "buona serata Mr. and Mrs. Fenton it's so great to finally meet you" he said shaking their hands "my name is Antonio Garcia"

"It's nice to meet you too Antonio" Maddie said before elbowing Jack who looked Antonio over to Antonio's credit he didn't look the least bit intimidated by Danny's giant dad eyeing him

"Well it's nice to meet ya son" Jack said shaking Antonio's hand Jacks hand covering Antonio's completely all the way wrist and all

Now Danny stepped forward "hi Antonio I'm Danny Jazz's brother"

Antonio smiled excitedly "Danny it's so good to put a face to all of Jazz's stories"

"None of them embarrassing I hope" Danny asked/joked Antonio nodded holding out his hand

"Nothing of the sort I promise" Antonio promised sincerely

Danny took his hand and frowned slightly Antonio's hands were covered in callouses almost like the ones he had from fighting ghosts but not exactly

"Strong grip you've got there" Danny said suspiciously

"It's from work I'm a fisherman" Antonio answered

Well that explained the grip it also explained the fish which smelled really good Danny's stomach started to rumble

Something his mom seemed to notice "why don't we go to the kitchen" she said

"Yeah I'm starving" Jack said rubbing his stomach putting his hand on Antonio's back slightly pushing him into the kitchen

Jazz walked over to Danny "so that's Antonio" he asked

"That's Antonio" she said with a smile before walking into the kitchen followed by Danny

After all that fish smelled really good

* * *

And Danny was right

This fish is delicious Danny thought happily eating the fish apparently to go along with Jazz had made some rice green beans and buttered rolls

Which worked all tasted better than Danny had been fearing

Jazz could cook who knew

"So Antonio" Maddie said "Jazz tells us you have an interesting hobby" she said looking at him

Antonio put down his fork and nodded "I guess it is a little unusual" Antonio said "see I'm a practitioner of Bushido"

Bushido why did that word sound familiar to Danny than it clicked from a history class last year with mr. Lancer

"Your a SAMURAI" Danny asked that was the coolest thing he'd ever heard Danny looked to Jazz "your dating a Samurai"

"Danny" Jazz scolded embarrassed "knock it off don't put Antonio on the spot like that "

Antonio laughed "it's ok mi Bella I'm not embarrassed" looking to Maddie "You see my best friend growing up Jayden is descended from a Samurai family when I learned about it I wanted to be just like my amigo and studied bushido"

A samurai named Jayden that was weird Danny thought but no weirder than the stuff he'd seen over the summer

"You know Antonio I'm pretty skilled myself how about after dinner we have a spar" she asked

"I'd be honored" Antonio answered

Jazz looked nervous and Danny couldn't blame her her boyfriend was going to spar with his mom something that he knew from personal experience could be bad

But than again his experience was with her trying to hunt him but still to quote an old Jedi he had a bad feeling about this

* * *

After dinner the family plus Antonio gathered in the back yard

Maddie having grabbed a pair of wooden training swords

"This is going to be trouble" Jazz said Danny put a hand on his sisters shoulder

"Don't worry Jazz I'm sure mom won't go too hard on him" Danny unsurely reassured is 'I think' he thought

The two bowed to each other Danny watched his mom hold the sword to in front of her body with both hands while Antonio held it one hand with the sword pointing down towards the ground

"First to make contact wins" his mom asked

Antonio simply nodded "sounds good to me Mrs. Fenton" the two stood silently for a second before Danny watched his mom spring forward holding her sword above her head she brought it down towards Antonio's head

"I can't watch" Jazz said covering her eyes expecting the fight to be over but in a major surprise for everyone Antonio blocked the strike pushing Maddie's sword away thrusting his sword forward

Danny watched his mom leap back and Antonio press the attack slashing with his sword Maddie blocked pushing back trying to disarm him but Antonio spun his sword through the air bringing it back down

"Your very good" Maddie said while they locked swords Antonio smiled

"I've trained for years" he said

That much was clear to Danny in the way he handled his mom's wooden sword

Danny didn't know where when or how but he knew one thing Antonio was battle hardened having clearly fought in many battles

But against what or who Danny didn't know

Antonio stepped back crouching down he swiped at his moms legs Maddie flipped back through the air and Antonio leapt forward readying his sword for another slash

Maddie acting quick landed on her feet parrying Antonio's strike before she rushed forward her sword going forward at Antonio's stomach knocking him onto his back

"Oh man that was hot" Jack said disgusting his son

While Jazz had rushed forward to Antonio's side the Hispanic swordsman standing up

That was weird too almost as much as a samurai named Jayden

But Danny's seen and _dated_ weirder over the summer

With Jazz's help Antonio stood up "are you all right" she asked Antonio just smiled

"Not to worry mi Bella not even a scratch" he promised before going over to Maddie he placed his hands together bowing low

"Thank you for the match Mrs. Fenton" he said humbly

Maddie bowed back "your quite welcome Antonio and please call me Maddie" she said

* * *

"Dinner was wonderful Mr. and Mrs. Fenton" Antonio said respectfully it was great

Maddie smiled "of course Antonio your welcome here any time" Maddie said "we can have another sparring match"

Antonio smiled "I'd like that very much" he said excitedly

Jack smiled "what Maddie said your way better than Jazzy pants last boyfriend" he said

"DAD" Jazz said sounding mortified Antonio smiled taking Jazz's hand in his "thank you for the compliment Mr. Fenton" Antonio said kissing Jazz's knuckles making her blush

And Danny want to vomit Antonio smiled "bye Danny" Antonio said

"Bye Antonio" Danny said as the fisherman samurai walked out of Fenton Works

* * *

Unknown to anyone in the house or even Antonio someone was watching Antonio as he walked down the street

Someone named Mr. Hyde he watched the samurai leave debating attacking but deciding against it

The swordsman was innocent as was the Fenton girl they had no part in this only Fenton and Masters

Masters had been dealt with him having lost what he coveted above all else his power

Not yet but soon he would take what Fenton coveted than his vengeance would be complete and he could remove this costume and vanish like a ghost

"So says Mr. Hyde" he said before turning invisible disappearing into the night

* * *

**And that was the chapter I hope everyone enjoyed the first appearance of Antonio outside of the original story and of course a second appearance by the mysterious Mr. Hyde **

**What dark plans does he have for Danny well let's find out next time in Danny and Kitty **

**One last time congratulations for winning on Death Battle against Jake no hard feelings Jake we still love you **

**And on a sadder note RIP Annie Glenn wife of famous astronaut John Glenn **

**1920-2020**

**Stay safe everyone **

**And until next time **

**Excelsior True Believers **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello happy wednesday**

** now what you've all been waiting for the first of many confrontations with the one and only **

**Mr. Hyde **

**Now before we begin the episode I will reply to one guest review **

**Yes I know Pepper's name is Virginia but Tony calls her Pepper in literally everything they appear in **

**Reviews faves and follows are appreciated please enjoy the chapter and get ready for some fun with danny Kitty and the first of maybe many Mr. Hyde**

**After many dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

In an abandoned building a figure whose features were hidden in darkness was sitting down staring at a mask

The mask of Mr. Hyde

"Planning and planning I have planned and planned and now"

The figure stood up picking up the mask looking down into it's eyes before putting the mask on

"My vengeance will be at hand so says Mr. Hyde" he said floating up he turned intangible as he phased through the roof

* * *

Danny was walking towards his locker after everything with Eon Vlad's sinister six and meeting Antonio Danny was bone tired and just wanted a peaceful day

Not that he was expecting to actually get a normal day

"You ok dude" Tucker asked Danny nodded reaching into his locker grabbing his math book

"Yeah I'm good Tucker it's been a long week" Danny said yawning closing his locker Danny groaned seeing Star and Kwan walking towards him

While Star and Kwan weren't as bad as Dash and Paulina they were still a couple of jerks who made fun of Danny and his friends or in Kwan's case stuffed Tucker into a locker

Twice

Danny chuckled ok that was still a little funny but the point was he was ready for a confrontation with the last two Sophomore A-Listers

"What do you guys want" Danny asked "trying to take Dash and Paulina's place as the big jerks on campus"

Kwan held up his hands in surrender "no no nothing like that Fen- Danny" Kwan corrected himself mid sentence Danny blinked

That was a new one

Kwan took in a deep breath "look Star and I would like to apologize for Dash and Paulina" Kwan began before letting out a sad sigh

"We should have tried to keep Dash and Paulina from getting revenge for something you had no part in"

"We both are" Star said

Ok this was a new one they were apologizing for Dash and Paulina

"And you don't care that my girlfriends a mutant" Danny asked skeptically

"My family with some exceptions are advocates for mutant rights" Star said "besides who cares who your dating it's no one's business but yours and hers"

Well this was a surprise Danny thought and not a bad surprise either Kwan and Star apologizing for something they honestly didn't have to apologize for

"Look it's ok you and Star don't have to apologize for something that you guys had nothing to do with" Danny told them sincerly

The bell rung signaling it was time to get to class "so see you around Danny" Kwan said Danny nodded "yeah you too" they said before both walked off to their own classes

Tucker caught up with Danny "that was surprising" he said looking back at the couple

Danny shrugged "people can surprise you Tuck"

* * *

After school Danny and his friends were sitting at the Nasty Burger hanging out

Danny was enjoying his burger while Tucker pestered Sam trying to find out about Sam's secret boyfriend

"Tucker will you just drop it" Sam asked having enough of the techno geek badgering the goth

"Oh come on Sam I'm curious who your dating after the guy I punched"

"Who punched who" Danny asked

"Oh didn't I tell you about decking Gregor" Tucker asked

Sam laughed "you decked him" she asked "tell me everything"

And Tucker did telling the story in excruciating detail about how they had caught Gregor Eliot this time calling himself Alex flirting with Velma and friend Daphne

How the creep had tried to compare his sleazy playboy act to Tucker and his bad profile which was nowhere near as bad as whatever the guys name was and than decking him

It was the best story Danny's heard in days

"Too bad I was fighting Johnny 13 in New York I would have loved decking that sleaze"

"What about Johnny 13" Sam asked

Danny was about to tell the story when a ghost phased up from the floor he was a pale white skinned guy with black hair in a black suit with a white undershirt and boots

Something about him looked vaguely familiar for some weird reason the ghost opened his mouth letting out an awful roar that made the other customers run out of the Nasty Burger with the exception of Team Phantom

Danny stood up "hey ugly" Danny said angrily transforming "do you mind we're trying to eat" he taunted before firing an ecto blast

The ghost turned to Danny parrying the blast into the ceiling

"The game has begun let Phantom and I have some fun so says Mr. Hyde" the ghost said firing a blast of his own hitting Danny square in the chest sending him through the window

"Danny" Sam and Tucker said worried Sam transformed sending her vine arms out towards the ghost

Who created a shield pushing the vines away

"If you wish to stay all right you will stay out of this fight" the ghost said "so says Mr. Hyde" he said flying through the broken window

* * *

_"Such bravado but what do you expect from defeating some of the worst beings in the multiverse Pariah Dark Thanatos Mr. Hyde Asmodeus Vlad Plasmius" Eon listed_

Mr. Hyde this was Mr. Hyde one of the great villains he'd fought somewhere in the multiverse according to Eon the '_Master of Time_'

Too bad he couldn't have mentioned how to fight this guy or why his ghost sense didn't work that was the big question bigger than why this guy talked in rhyme

Seriously why did this guy talk in rhyme Danny thought Mr. Hyde flew in at him his hands glowing green he did a barrel roll firing a rapid barrage of ecto blasts like a living machine gun

Danny's eye's glowed green as he fired a beam to block and repel the barrage of blasts Mr. Hyde stopped his barrel roll Danny grabbed him the arm throwing him over his shoulder towards a wall

Hyde stopped his fall correcting himself before he could make an impact flying forward he turned invisible

'Huh where did he go' Danny thought before he felt two fists hitting him in the back of the head Danny flew towards the ground crashing into the ground

Mr. Hyde turned visible energy building in his hands "May your heart be filled with fright for this is Phantoms last night" Mr. Hyde rhymed firing a beam down at Danny

"So says Mr. Hyde" he yelled

Danny growled his eyes glowing icy blue as he fired an ice beam it collided with Mr. Hyde's beam freezing it

Mr. Hyde threw a punch shattering the beam before flying it at Danny Danny flew at him the two opponents threw a punch that sent shockwaves through the air

Danny twisted through the air kicking Mr. Hyde in the side sending him flying

"Look all I don't know who you are or what you want" Danny said "but I know one thing after the ghost writer I really really hate rhymes" Danny said flying at Mr. Hyde

Mr. Hyde smirked

"Ignorance is a sin Danny Phantom" he said dodging a punch from Danny

Mr. Hyde pulled his fist back "that you don't know how much trouble your in" he said punching Danny knocking him away

"I will end the time you have as revenge to me for your crime" Mr. Hyde said firing another blast at Danny

Danny created a shield to block the blast

"_Revenge_" Danny said confused "revenge for what" he asked

Mr. Hyde prepared another blast that was cut off by Sam wrapping vines around his body Mr. Hyde screamed in pain as Sam in her blackthorn costume held on to him

Danny nodded "thanks Blackthorn" Danny said

"Happy to help" Sam said Danny pulled out a thermos "well so long Mr. Hyde"

Mr. Hyde grit his teeth looking to Danny shaking in his restrains before throwing Sam through the air

Danny flew towards Sam catching her into the air Danny flew back crashing into a fire escape

"Are you ok Sam" Danny asked Sam groaned in his arms

"Nothing I haven't been through before" she said Danny set her down gently on the fire escape

Danny looked at Mr. Hyde who was shaking the any remaining pieces of blood blossoms off of his body

This guy was tough shaking off the effects of Sam's blood blossoms and throwing her through the air

Even if hers weren't as strong as the real thing Danny knew from experience that they hurt

"Cover your ears and get behind me" Danny said Sam understood what he was going to do

Danny took in a deep breath and unleashed the ghostly wail his strongest power the wail crashed into Mr. Hyde sending him crashing back shaking pieces of rubble loose from the building

Mr. Hyde crossed his arms over his face to block the wail "your wail is strong this I will not contest"

Mr. Hyde said his body began to glow green "but I will now show you why Mr. Hyde is the best"

Mr. Hyde threw his arms out a wave of green energy flew out throwing back his wail

Sending Danny and Sam flying back Danny reached out grabbing the roof as

his own wail was used against him

The wail and Hyde's attack were rang through the air like marching armies the ground beneath his feet began to rip a part

the wail breaking apart a piece of the building which began to plummet towards a little girl

"**NO**" Mr. Hyde and Danny said

Danny flew down wrapping his arms around the little girl he flew across the street the piece of rubble stopped it's plummet floating in mid-air before gently landing on the ground

Danny looked up to see Mr. Hyde with his arm outstretched he lowered his arm before he looked to face Danny

"Today the battle is done but the war is not yet won" Mr. Hyde "always be in fear you'll never know when Hyde is near" he said turning invisible

"So says Mr. Hyde"

Danny looked to where Hyde was for a moment before looking to the little girl in his arms there wasn't a scratch on her

"Are you ok" Danny asked the little girl nodded

"OH MY GOD" a man in a trench coat said running towards Danny followed by a woman

"Mom dad" the little girl said Danny set her down and she ran to the two trench coat wearing parents who hugged the girl her father picking her up covering her face in kisses

"She's ok" Danny said to the two "not even a scratch" Danny said

The man gave the little girl to her mother before rushing over to Danny pulling him into a hug

"Oh thank you thank you so much you saved me little girl" he said hugging Danny tightly "your the greatest hero I've ever seen in my life"

"It's no problem" Danny said trying to breathe through the mans tight bear hug "and thanks for the compliment"

Sam repelled down rubbing her head

"You ok" Danny mouthed Sam nodded

Finally the halfa was released from the hug Danny smiled at the little girl

"Take care" Danny said to the little girl waving to her the little girl smiled back at him

Danny smiled as he walked over to Sam "are you ok"

Sam rubbed her temple "I'll live" she said Danny still looked worried for his friend who looked just as worried about him

"Danny how was he able to get around your ghost sense" Sam asked "and what do you think he meant about revenge"

"I don't know" Danny said

And that completely terrified him not just that he was powerful he was really strong Danny's wail hasn't always worked but he's never seen it get deflected it felt like the first time he fought Vlad

Only Hyde was worse

But how was he able to get around his ghost sense and what did he mean about revenge

Revenge for what

Danny has never seen the guy before in his life

"But I'm going to find out" Danny says seriously

* * *

Mr. Hyde phased into his hideout letting out a tired breath the battle was more difficult than he had expected and than there was the girl with the blood blossoms

How had he not known about the blood blossoms was she a newly awakened mutant or something else entirely

But it didn't matter the plan was working the first move had been made

Soon he would have his revenge

"So says Mr. Hyde"

* * *

**And that's the chapter I hope you liked Dannys first fight with Mr. Hyde**

_**"I didn't" Deadpool said irritably "I can't believe you did that number boy"**_

**What have Hyde reflect the ghostly wail Dannys faced enemies he couldn't beat with just the wail since it was introduced **

**"_Oh no not that" Deadpool said "that part was awesome but you had the bum show up"_**

**I promised Chester that he could have a cameo speaking of I don't own him Doe or their unnamed daughter they are the intellectual property of Doug Walker **

**And you don't be greedy you've had four cameos and a girlfriend who wasn't a supervillain let another 4th wall breaker have a turn**

_**"Fine" **_

**To the other many dates writers feel free to use Mr. Hyde but please wait until after you see who he is under the mask feel free to leave your guesses in the review page until that happens **

**Stay safe everyone **

**and until next time **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi again I'm 61394 here with another chapter of Danny and Kitty and with me is a moping Deadpool **

_**Deadpool grumbles in a corner **_

**Will you let it go man I promised Chester he could have a cameo you didn't whine this much when the Animaniacs showed up at the institute**

_**"Yeah but they're expected but the high pitched Doug Walker hobo from Chicago showing up and whats worse he might show up in Danny and Phantasma" Deadpool ranted "he said the story in my moves was just ok"**_

**Because the stories in your movies WERE ok **

**Think about it **

**A guy who after being experimented on by a shady government organization having a sword fight at the end with a guy with a similar but different powerset than yours mixed in with some X-Men cameos you were doing X-Men origins Wolverine but with jokes and better lighting **

_**"Oh yeah number boy well what about my second movie you cried when I died"**_

**Tears of joy Wade tears of joy**

**_"Hey"_  
I'm kidding i'm kidding I liked the sequel but that's not the point let's get on with the chapter and maybe just find out who Mr. Hyde is **

_**"Spoiler we won't" Deadpool interrupted "old number boy will keep this mystery going for at least two or three more chapters but he's gonna distract you from that by bringing back the pipsqueak Phantom" Deadpool said pulling out a sign **_

_**Faves Follows reviews and Chimichangas accepted**_

**Knock it off Wade or I'll tell Neomark what finally killed you in the comics **

**"_Fine" Deadpool said "I'd better have more cameos than that bum" _**

**No promises **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny was sleeping peacefully after a night of patrolling and stuffing the Box Ghost into the thermos for the fifth time this week seriously if anyone needed a girlfriend it was that guy

Danny's sleep was disturbed by the sound of his window creaking Danny's eye's snapped open springing up in bed looking around seeing nothing but the window moving in the wind

'That's weird' Danny thought walking over to the window 'I thought I closed that' Danny sleepily closed it Danny yawned looking out at night time Amity Park the stars the full moon Mr. Hyde

Danny yelped leaping back he transformed flying through the window he looked around for the powerful new ghost he fought earlier this Wednesday but there was no sign of him

"I must be going crazy" Danny said turning to fly back into his bedroom landing in the room he was about to transform back when he saw standing across from him Mr. Hyde

Danny's eye's glowed as prepared to blast him before he could threaten his family "get out of my house"

Hyde turned and grinned "be at peace my enemy your family faces no harm from me" Mr. Hyde said slowly turning invisible

"But be warned soon Hyde will take what you cherish most" he said Danny rushed at him throwing a punch before he completely vanished

But he missed as Mr. Hyde completely disappeared

"So says Mr. Hyde" he echoed leaving Danny behind he wouldn't be sleeping tonight the ghosts words playing through his head over and over what did mean by what he cherished most

* * *

A passenger plane descended through the air business as usual however with one small hitchhiker lounging on the wing once the plane began to land the hitchhiker took off flying away from the airport towards the city

"So this is Japan" Dani said out loud with a grin looking out at the bright lights of Tokyo a young girl walking with her mother looked up at Dani and waved "Supergirl" she called

Dani smiled waving back before she kept flying even if she was mistaken for the girl of steel it was still cute and besides if she were in Amity Park most people would think she was her cousin or something

"I should really call him" Dani said looking at her phone the home screen was

Dani and her cousins girlfriend Sam smiling at the camera even the Goth's indifference about human contact couldn't make the smile on her face go away

Dani wondered if Sam had confessed like she said she would and her awesome cousin deserved someone nice

Since Dani met her cousins girlfriend in Paris and fought with Hiccup and Astrid against an evil chef

Dani had continued her travels seeing a lot of cool countries Greece Turkey Russia now she was here in Japan

Maybe after Japan she'd go see Australia the twelve year old girl wanted to see a kangaroo maybe learn how to surf

Dani's stomach growled think about surfing later lunch now Dani hated long flights they always made her hungry

Dani stopped on a empty rooftop after checking to make sure there wasn't some superhero villain showdown going on in the area

Yes that did happen once Dani sat down and pulled up the internet there had to be a place that sold food nearby she didn't want to fly to like Kyoto or something to find something to eat

* * *

Walking into a cafe in Juban Dani walks into a cafe that's sparsely populated the only people really there is a group of teenaged girls with a pink haired kid around Dani's age

Dani briefly wondered if the hair color was real before walking over to the counter looking at the menu hungrily trying to decipher what the menu options were and wishing when Vlad made her he taught her how to speak Japanese or at least read it

"So hungry" Dani said "must get food"

Dani briefly considered grabbing some food while intangible but decided against it quickly Sam gave her a way to get what she needed without having to steal

Too bad Sam couldn't have gotten her an English to Japanese dictionary

"Excuse me" a girls voice asked and in English

Sweet sweet English

Dani looked to see a tall brunette girl with pretty green eyes she blinked looking at Dani as if she recognized her

"Danny Kun" she asked Dani blinked did she meet her cousin

Dani shook her head "no I'm Dani with an i"

The girl blinked "oh sorry it's just that you look like someone I met this summer" she said before looking to the menu "do you need help with the menu"

Dani's stomach answered for her growling loudly Dani smiled sheepishly "yes please"

* * *

After that nice girl helped her order a lot of food which Dani paid for language barrier or not she wasn't going to take some other girls money

Dani was sitting down alone at her own table when that nice girl who helped her order sat down with her food followed by the rest of her friends

"Uh hi" Dani said unsurely looking at them suspiciously they didn't really look like ghost hunters but you could never be sure not after what happened with Valerie

Than again the scary black armor with red highlights should have clues her in to who Valerie used to work for

"Can I help you guys" Dani asked before realizing other than the one with the green eyes that they might not speak English

Dani read a rumor on the internet that the Green Lanterns rings acted as universal translators Dani didn't know if it was true or not but if it was Dani wished she had one it would make traveling so easier

Sure Dani picked up a few words but not enough to say she was fluent

The girl with the blonde pigtails smiled at her "well you seemed lonely and no one should be by their self"

"Some people like being alone Usagi" the blue haired girl said saint the opposite of her friend but she still followed her "it helps with studying"

"All you do is study Ami Chan" the girl with dark hair teased from her place besides "I swear to the Kami if we didn't drag you outside all you would do is study"

"And go to school don't forget school" the other blonde teased the blue haired girl Ami Chan hid her face in her hands while her friends giggled

Dani couldn't help but smile this was really nice sure they were teasing each other but it was clear that they cared for each other

"You guys we're being rude" the green eyed girl told her friends "we haven't introduced ourselves to Dani Chan"

Dani blinked confused "Uh my last names not Chan" Dani told her "it's Fe-" Dani stopped she wasn't sure she really had the right to the name Fenton

Sure Danny would say it was ok but she wasn't sure she could really call herself Fenton

"Dani just Dani" Dani told the girls "not Chan"

The girls giggled "Chan's not a last name" Ami explained to Dani "it's an honorific to display a level of affection for another person"

Dani blinked "but we just met" Dani said

"What Einstein's not saying is that Chan can also be used for little kids like us" the pink haired kid said sticking her tongue out at Ami

The pig-tailed blonde Usagi flicked the little girl in the side of her head giving her a look that eerily reminded Dani of a parent disciplining their kid

But there's no way they could be mother and daughter Usagi was a teenager and this kid was Dani's age it didn't work like that

Not without time travel or something wait was time travel possible she never thought of asking Danny that

Usagi than introduced everyone as Usagi Ami Rei Mikoto Minako and Chibiusa Dani thought for reasons Chibiusa's name sounded a lot like Usagi's

But what did she know it's not like she was an expert on Japanese

"So Dani Chan" Makoto asked "is there any chance your related to Danny Fenton in Amity Park"

'Weird question' Dani thought before answering "uh yeah he's my cousin" she answered

"I knew it" Makoto cheered while her friends groaned

"Uh am I missing something" Dani asked

"Makoto Chan went on a date with your cousin last summer" Rei explained "and he picked someone else instead of her"

"Clearly he's got a screw worse Mako Chan is the best" Minako said before remembering who was sitting with them

"Uh no offense Dani Chan" Minako apologized but Dani was panicking Danny went through a dating service Danny was dating another girl besides Sam

The girl who she encouraged to tell her cousin how she felt

Oh man Sam was going to hate her forever and who knows about Danny's girlfriend what if she was awful what if she hated Danny

"Dani Chan are you all right" Usagi asked sounding concerned for Dani

"I think I might owe someone an apology" Dani said

"What do you mean" Makoto asked

Before Dani could answer the cafe rumbled and there was a loud explosion from down the street

Usagi looked to her friends who nodded Usagi than looked to Dani "Dani you find someplace to hide while we call the police"

Before Dani could wonder just how many people it took to call the police in Japan wow that sounded like the start to a cheesy joke all the girls had run off

Which made it easier for Dani to run into the bathroom ducking into a stall she transformed from Dani Fenton and into Dani Phantom

Flying towards the sound of the explosion finding a museum "wow some things are universal" Dani said "like creeps robbing museums" she said flying through the destroyed front entrance

* * *

Keniuchio Harada known to his allies and enemies alike as the mighty silver samurai marched through the Tokyo museum to claim his prize flanked by his minions

And with it all of Japan no not Japan the world itself shall kneel before him and his power

"Halt evil one" a voice said Harada looked irritated to see the so called protectors of Tokyo the Sailor Scouts

An irritating band of women with abilities of unknown origin and power level led by a foolish blonde by the name of Sailor Moon

"Surrender" Sailor Moon said "or in the name of the moon we shall punish you"

The silver samurai scoffed he had no time to deal with the pathetic so called 'heroes' turning to his mechanized minions he pointed towards the Sailor Scouts

"Destroy them" he ordered his minions obeyed his command as they ran faster than a ordinary human towards the sailors scouts

* * *

Sailor Jupiter stepped forward "I'll stop them" she said electrical energy began to gather around her tiara as she held her hands together

"Supreme thunder dragon" she called the energy shot forward taking the form of a dragon as it flew towards the ninja they slowed down but did not stop

Sailor Jupiter couldn't believe her eyes she may be holding back so as not to hurt these people criminals or not but still with the energy she was using it should knock them out easily enough

"Sailor Jupiter look out" Sailor Mars said pushing her out of the way of one of the ninja who from his hand shot out a long metal blade

Sailor Jupiter looked to Sailor Mars "thank you"

Sailor Mercury used an attack to force the ninja back away from her friends "girls don't hold back they're not people they're machines listen"

Machines Sailor Jupiter realized of course hearing the ninja move their limbs there was creaks like the sound of engine

Her supreme thunder dragon must have knocked out whatever component had kept their movements silent

"It seems you heroes are smarter than I thought" their leader said "but just because you know they're androids does not mean you can defeat them" he boasted "destroy them"

The androids eye's glowed green as they leapt at Sailor Jupiter and her friends faster than they did before

The Sailor Scouts got ready to defend themselves when a wave of green energy flew through the room sending the androids flying back through the air

"Ninjas cool I've always wanted to fight ninjas" a girl said excitedly flying into the room she looked familiar with her white hair tan skin and black and white outfit

"Actually they're called ninja the plural is the same as the singular" Sailor Mercury corrected

The girl floated down to Sailor Jupiter looking concerned "are you ok" she asked Sailor Jupiter recognized the symbol on her chest

It was Danny Phantoms the hero from Amity Park where she met Danny Kun but why was this little girl here and why did she wear his mark

Sailor Jupiter nodded and the Chibi Phantom smiled "that's good I'm glad your ok"

Chibi Phantom turned to face the the androids leader who was standing silently

"Another hero and one I don't know" he said "but no matter none shall stop the Silver Samurai from claiming his prize destroy them" he ordered before running deeper into the museum

Sailor Jupiter turned to Chibi Phantom "Chibi Phantom follow the Silver Samurai we'll handle these"

"It's Danny Phantom with an i" she said throwing a beam from her hands at one of the androids "are you sure" she asked

The way she talked sounded familiar for a moment it was almost like could it be

"We'll be fine now go" she said

Dani looked unsure but flew through the museum after the Silver Samurai

"Are you sure you should have done that Mako Chan" Usagi asked "we don't know what he can do"

Sailor Jupiter nodded "she can handle it Usagi just like her cousin" she told her leader confidently

* * *

The Silver Samurai reached the exhibit that he wanted to reach grinning as he approached the case holding a katana in a white sheathe the legendary sword of the greatest samurai to ever live

Kenshin Himura more commonly spoken in legend for his actions during the Meiji Revolution as Battousai the man slayer

Using his mutant powers he broke the case open reaching in and claiming the sword for himself with this sword and his own power no one in the world would be able to defeat him in battle

Not even Logan

"Um I may not be able to read Japanese" the interfering little pest from earlier said flying into the room

"But even I know your not supposed to touch the exhibits" the little pest said flying in

The Silver Samurai was unimpressed "foreigners have no place in my country" he said drawing the great sword letting his powers run over it

The girl's hands glowed green as she created a blade in her hands moderately impressive but still she was no match for the blade of the Battousai

She flew at the Silver Samurai swinging her blade parrying her slash pushing her back landing on the ground she leapt through the air swinging down towards the Samurai

The Silver Samurai brought the sword up blocking the slash the Silver Samurai felt himself being pushed back this girls strength was more than he had anticipated

"Your strong young one" the Silver Samurai admitted pulling his sword back the little hero girl flew past him

The Silver Samurai sheathed his stolen sword quickly before unshesthing it in a vertical slash that sent the girl flying into a wall

"But I am stronger not even the Wolverine will be able to defeat me" the Silver Samurai boasted

The little hero blinked "I have no idea who that is" she said running forward with her energy blade wildly slashing at the Silver Samurai

The Silver Samurai tried to stab at her but she flipped back into the air green energy filled her hands as she fired a beam at the Silver Samurai

The Silver Samurai held his sword in front of him the green beam splitting around the sword leaving marks in the floor

The Silver Samurai slashed throwing the beam back to the little hero knocking her into a wall

Turning off the energy field off of his sword he walked over towards the little hero the Silver Samurai watched in curiosity as rings passed over her changing into unassuming little girl

"Your skills are impressive little one" the Silver Samurai said "but I can make you stronger join me as my apprentice" he offered "together we can conquer the world"

The little girl looked up at the Silver Samurai the once green eyes were now blue glaring defiantly at him

"I'd rather die than join you Darth Doofus" she taunted him the Silver Samurai looked irritated

"Fitting last words than" he said raising his sword up above his head "be the first of many heroes to fall to the blade of the Battousai" he shouted bringing it down on her head

* * *

"Ow" Dani said the sword bounced off of her head wait the sword bounced off her head Uh where was the blade

"What" the Silver Samurai asked looking just as confused

"Supreme Thunder" Sailor Jupiter called blasting the Silver Samurai away running into the room

She walked over to Dani checking her over "Dani Chan" she asked surprised

"Makoto" Dani asked looking at Sailor Jupiter Makoto how had she not realized that her and her friends were those sailor people

They didn't wear masks how did she not realize it

Than again neither did Dani or her cousin and no one seemed to figure out who they were

Makoto smiled at her "I guess there's more to both of us than meets the eye" she whispered Dani smiled transforming back just as the rest of Makoto friends came in restraining the Silver Samurai

"But how the Battousai's sword how did it fail me" the Silver Samurai Ami or whoever she was when she was in costume gingerly picked up the sword carefully handling it

As she did Dani got a good look at it the sword was backwards the blade was in the back

"someone didn't pay attention to history Kenshin Himura had swore off man slaying after the revolution he never took another life for the rest of his life"

Carefully sheathing the sword she placed it back on the pedestal it had been placed on while Minako and Rei pushed the Silver Samurai towards the door

"Wait" he said looking to Dani "your name I must know it" he asked Dani looked him in the eye

"Dani Phantom" Dani said

The Silver Samurai nodded "Dani Phantom I shall remember it" he said before allowing himself to be pushed out of the building

Makoto looked to Dani "I guess you'll be leaving now" she asked Dani nodded

"Yeah I got to keep going"

Makoto pulled out a pen and a piece of paper writing something down "if your ever back in Tokyo call me"

Dani took the paper with a smile "I will" she said pocketing the paper she flew up giving a salute as she was about to phase through the wall and leave when she saw something

By the sword case was a man in a purple kimono with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his cheek he looked up at Dani a warm smile on his face "thank you" he said

Dani blinked when she looked the man was gone almost like he was a ghost Dani phased through the door it had been a long day for Dani Phantom and it still wasn't over she still had one thing left to do

* * *

Sam groaned in her sleep hearing her phone ringing pulling her sleep mask off of her face she looked at her phone seeing who was calling

'Dani' Sam thought picking up the phone she answered it now completely wide awake

"Dani are you ok" she asked

_"Hi Sam_" Dani said unsurely "_yeah I'm fine_" Sam blinked something sounded off with the little halfa girl

"Dani where are you are you ok" Sam asked her voice full of concern for the little ghost girl

"_I'm ok I'm in Japan and Uh well are you ok with Danny_"

Oh that's what she was calling about she found out about Kitty and thought Sam was going to be mad at her for trying to get her to confess her feeling for her cousin

"Dani I'm not mad at you" Sam said "and yeah it hurt but you had nothing to do with it you didn't know" Sam told the little girl "so how's Japan" she asked

Dani got excited telling her all about how she fought with local superheroes who dressed like sailors against a samurai who wanted a legendary samurais sword and how she saw a vision of the samurai for a minute

"Well they say a samurai's sword is an extension of his spirit" Sam said "maybe your fight brought his spirit back for a moment" she said not really sure what she was saying

She hadn't seen anything like that in all of her experience ghost hunting with Danny maybe she was right and maybe Dani was just seeing things after taking a blow to the head which Sam was hoping not

_"I guess_" Dani said

Sam smiled she knew something that Dani would love to hear "so did you hear what happened to Vlad"

"_No what_" Dani asked Sam smiled as she told Dani all about how Vlad was never going to be able to hurt her again

* * *

Danny flew into Clockworks realm "I've been expecting you" the ghost of time said

'I hate it when he does that' Danny thought walking deeper into Clockworks realm

"Clockwork I need your help" Danny said "I need to know who Mr. Hyde is"

* * *

**And that's the chapter I hope you all enjoyed a little look into Dani's travels and a brief cameo from the great Samurai Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin **

**I hope everyone stays safe and I'll see you guys next time**

**Excelsior true believers **


	27. Chapter 27

**Yes people I'm updating again thanks again for the reviews **

_**"And thanks Danifan3000 for the Chimichanga cannon it's delicious' Deadpool said firing the chimichanga cannon the chimichangas flying into his mouth **_

**Your going to get sick doing that **

_**"Healing factor number boy healing factor" Deadpool pointed out**_

**Still disgusting Wade it's still disgusting **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

"No" Clockwork said sternly changing from his adult form to his old man form

Danny floated close to Clockwork "Clockwork please I don't know who he is or what his deal is with me" Danny pleaded

Clockwork turned to his window Danny followed his eyes in the window he saw himself with the answers to the C.A.T. Test

Before Danny's eye's he watched the window change to him with blue skin and flaming hair holding a someone in the air by the neck

Danny's heart stopped when he saw who it was Kitty "the mighty X-Men" his evil self said said around his evil self were bodies Danny recognized them Bobby Peter Rogue Logan Scott

"I can't say I'm impressed" the evil self said squeezing onto Kitty's throat she struggled looking Danny in the eye

"Please you can't do this you were a hero once" she said "be that guy again"

"Your right I was a hero" Evil Danny said "not anymore" he said his eyes glowing red

"Stop it please" Danny pleaded he didn't want to see anymore of this the image stopped fading away

Clockwork looked to Danny "there is a price to learning too much about your own future Danny the answers will become clear in time"

The window changed to the night where he Sam and Kitty had dinner with Velma at Cafe Les Fleurs

Cases' Danny wondered before he remembered

Tucker mention after their third date that Velma was an amateur detective and knew more about technology than he did and that was saying something

"So what kind if cases have you worked on in the past" Danny asked

"The Creeper" Danny exclaimed that's why Mr. Hyde looked so familiar because he looked like Velma's old villain the Creeper

"Thanks Clockwork" Danny said flying off

* * *

It took a while of flying to actually get there but hey if could fly to Oregon and back in a few hours he could get to where he needed to get to a place Danny never thought he'd have to go to

Barbera county prison 'home' of Deacon Carswell AKA the Creeper

Turning invisible Danny flew past a guard drinking out of a thermos Danny checked the yard first not seeing anyone in the yard Danny checked in the prison itself being reminded of Walkers prison as he walked around guards and cells

Too bad he didn't know which cell Carswell was in but that information wasn't available online it's not like he was a guard

Danny slapped his forehead "duh" Danny said as he flew to a guard station floating over an computer he began to type

'Carswell Carswell' Danny thought 'I found him' Danny thought leaving the guard station flying past two guards

"Brr you feel something Joe" one guard asked the other guard shook his head

"I swear Bill the higher ups need to turn up the heat" the other said

Danny quickly flew to the cell slipping through to find Deacon Carswell laying on his bed reading a book

"Deacon Carswell" Danny said turning visible making Carswell jump in fear "wh-wh-wh-who are you" he asked scared

Danny stepped forward "does the name Mr. Hyde ring any bells" Danny asked Carswell just looked confused

"Who" he asked

Danny's eye's glowed green "don't lie to me someone has been using a knock off version of the Creeper costume your costume" Danny said "if you had anything to do with it"

Carswell held up his hands "I didn't I didn't I swear I don't know who this Mr. Hyde is" he pleaded before his eyes widened "my vault" he said

Danny raised his eyebrows "your what" he asked

"A place I kept my Creeper costume and the money I stole it's in the Crystal cove cemetery in a mausoleum under my name I swear"

That was probably the best lead that he would get "if your lying" Danny began

"I'm not I swear it" Carswell said terrified almost making Danny laugh for a guy who dressed up like a ghost he sure was terrified of the real thing

Danny turned intangible stepping back he passed through the wall his eyes glowing green "you had better be or I'll be back" Danny promised

* * *

Finding the mausoleum Carswell mentioned was easy enough phasing through the door Danny looked through the place looking for any sign of Mr. Hyde

Danny kind of wished that he had asked where specifically in this place that Carswell kept his junk

"Well it works in the movies" Danny said feeling along the walls for any sign of a hidden switch Danny knelt down along the right wall feeling the click of a hidden switch

"Yes" Danny said stepping back as a hidden drawer came out of the wall Danny looked inside of the drawer it was empty but judging by the imprint on the inside of drawer Danny would bet good money that a costume used to be here

A Creeper costume

Danny was about to close the drawer when he saw something that filled him with hope that he'd find out who Hyde was

A single black hair

Danny picked it up smiling "I got you"

Pulling out his phone Danny placed a call "Dr. McCoy I some help"

* * *

In the vast dimension of the Ghost Zone Mr. Hyde flew through the air towards a specific realm Hyde would need this particular ghost for his plan so his revenge could be complete

"So says Mr. Hyde" he said approaching the door he knocked on the door while preparing an ecto blast in his hands while he needed this ghosts aid that did not mean he was foolish enough to trust blindly

He had learned that lesson long ago not to trust blindly the door opened and out stepped the master of the realm

"Huh who dares knock on the door of Technus ghostly master of all technology czar of computers master of microchips and megabytes"

"Master of long winded introductions how are you even considered a threat to the Phantom" Mr. Hyde said already annoyed with the so called master of technology

"Huh" Technus asked curiously looking at Mr. Hyde "who are you and what do you want"

"I am one who has come to bargain if you're interested" Mr. Hyde said diplomatically "in a chance at revenge at what Danny Phantom holds dear"

Technus raised an eyebrow above his shades grinning interestedly "well why didn't you say so please come in and we can discuss this further Mr-" Technus trailed off

'"Hyde" Mr. Hyde answered "Mr. Hyde" floating into Technus's realm

* * *

Danny sat patiently in a chair while Dr. McCoy analyzed the hair that Danny had found in Deacon Carswell's vault

The blue furred mutant looked at the hair under a microscope "fascinating absolutely fascinating" he said "the hair belongs to a human a male I would suspect but beyond that I need more time to study the sample"

Danny frowned crossing his arms he stood up "I'm not sure that I have time doc I need to know who Mr. Hyde and what he wants with me"

Dr. McCoy turned to face Danny "I'm sorry Danny but at the time I can't answer the questions you have" he said placing a hand on the halfa's shoulders a small smile in his blue furred face

"Perhaps it'd be better if you distract yourself" the mutant teacher suggested "after all I was young once there is certain someone who is very good at distracting you"

Danny nodded getting the picture "will you call me when you find a results"

"Of course" Dr, McCoy promised Danny walked out of the lab

After leaving Dr. McCoys lab Danny left for the girls dorms in search of his girlfriend Kitty walking through the mansion Danny passed by a Japanese kid who was glaring at him

Danny frowned did he ever do anything to this guy he wasn't sure if he had met this guy before the institutes student body wasn't gigantic but still in all the time Danny had been dating Kitty he hadn't met everyone yet

"Uh hi" Danny said unsurely the kid scoffed walking past

"Human Freak" he said as he passed Danny naturally enraged Danny grabbed the guy pushing him against the wall

"What's your problem with me" Danny demanded the kid grit his teeth his face turning into fire throwing fire at Danny

Danny transformed blocking the fire with a shield Danny winced even through the shield it Danny could feel the heart

"Your an mutate abomination pretending to be a mutant" the Japanese kid said hatefully "and worse of all you brought your enemies to our institute"

This guy was going to blame Danny for something Vlad did something that Danny asked next "your blaming me for something my enemies did" Danny asked skeptically before registering what he said first

"I've never once said I was a mutant" Danny defended

The kid since he had a temper his head was on fire than Danny was going to call him hot head so anyways hot head got really mad about to throw a punch when someone he did know grabbed his fist pushing him back

Danny was super glad to see the first Peter he ever met from New York Peter Rasputin

Hot head growled "why are you defending this freak Colossus he stole your woman" he accused yelling at Peter

'Wait what was that about Peter and Kitty' Danny thought not knowing about Kitty and Peter

Also 'his woman' wow Sam would really hate hot head heck he just met the guy and he wasn't a big fan

The Russian mutant rolled his eyes his body shrinking changed from his steel form to normal

"Danny did not STEAL Kitty they chose each other" Peter said stiffly "now leave Danny alone Shiro" Peter said "or else"

Shiro growled his hair turning to fire before he walked off Danny looked to Peter "thanks Peter"

Peter looked at Danny letting out a almost angry breath before he walked off

"Uh ok" Danny said not sure where he stood with Peter Rasputin right now Danny didn't want to fight he just wanted to do what Dr. McCoy said do something other than worry about

Mr. Hyde

* * *

Dr. Hank McCoy known in some circles as Beast and to Logan as Fuzzball was working on analyzing the sample of the villain Mr. Hyde at the request of Danny Fenton

While the hair's main genetic components appeared to be human there was something else there as well

At the moment Hank was running the sample against known meta human criminals seeing if there was any match from the national meta human database

The computer beeped indicating that there was a match Hank turned to see the results when his years of training kicked in and he ducked dodging a blast that destroyed his monitor before he could see the results

Hank quickly turned to see the one who had caused the attack

"I offer my pardon sir for my actions but to me my secrets are too important" Mr. Hyde said "and while unfair to you I cannot allow my name out into the air"

Hank frowned from Danny's description of the villain he was plagued by and his habit of speaking in rhyme this was Mr. Hyde

"Of that I can understand sir" he said reaching for the anti ghost security system that had been installed through out the institute after the attack by Vlad Plasmius's sinister six

Mr, Hyde saw this and blasted the switch destroying it

"Put your mind at ease students doctor for they have not incurred my wrath" Mr. Hyde said as he began to vanish "so says Mr. Hyde"

"A message for Danny Phantom if you would be so kind he will never know when Hyde is near"

* * *

**Another day another chapter reviews faves and follows appreciated **

**until next time **

**Stay safe **

**And **

**Excelsior True believers **


	28. Chapter 28

**Another day another chapter I want to thank everyone for the reviews I'd do this even if I never got one but still it's nice to see what people think of me **

**Even the bad ones **

**Hope everyone stays safe during this crazy time**

**Lets get to it shall we **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Mr. Hyde flew invisibly through the institute that had been too close for comfort it was fortunate he had thought to leave one of Plasmius's bugs in Carswells old hideout

How stupid was he to not made sure there was no physical evidence it was why he wore this costume

Mr. Hyde's deprecating was interrupted by a man hair that spiked up along the sides of his head he was looking at him

Not through him

At him

The man clenched his fists "I don't know who you are bub but I get the feeling your not supposed to be here" he said claws shooting out of his knuckles

Mr. Hyde became visible "the chance of stealth has been lost but if you would oblige Hyde will join you in violent dance" Mr. Hyde said energy building around his hands he fired at the strange clawed mutant

Hitting the mutant square in the chest he flew through the air hitting a table at the end of the hallway

Mr. Hyde watched as he got back onto his feet shaking off pieces of wood he grinned "all right bub let's dance"

* * *

While Logan and Mr. Hyde were fighting two floors below them Danny and Kitty were sitting in Kitty and Rogues room

With the door open

Danny was telling his girlfriend about his run ins with Mr. Hyde

"I'm sure Hank will figure out who this guy is" Kitty told her boyfriend sitting close to him she put her hand on top of his smiling brightly at her boyfriend

Danny smiled at this "thanks Kitty I just wish I knew what this guy wanted with me" Danny said standing up "and why my ghost sense doesn't work around him"

Kitty scrunched up her eyebrows thinking "well let's look at this from a logical standpoint has your sense ever not worked on one of your enemies before" she asked inquisitively

Danny stopped thinking there were a few times Danny couldn't tell how most of the people around him were overshadowed during Walkers invasion that outed his existence to everyone

During that he was only able to detect Wulf

There was also Vlad Danny can't detect him or Dani could that be the reason Danny shook his head no that couldn't be it

The only Halfa's in the world were him the fruit loop and Dani there was no one else but what if Mr. Hyde was overshadowing someone it would explain why Danny couldn't detect him

"That could be it" Kitty said Danny blinked how much of that was out,our

"You started talking out loud when you said Wulf whose that" Kitty asked

Danny smiled thinking of the Esperanto speaking werewolf ghost

Wait was Wulf a werewolf or was he a ghost who just looked like a werewolf Danny would have to ask the next time he saw him

"A friend I think you'd like him" Danny said

Kitty nodded registering the information

"So you think Mr. Hyde is overshadowing someone to keep hidden from your ghost sense" Kitty asked sounding concerned

Danny was worried too in case there was some poor person being used as a pawn to hide from Danny's ghost sense

A loud crash shook the floor Kitty tripped falling into Danny's arms "thanks for the catch" Kitty said with a smile

"Always" Danny said helping kitty to her feet Danny wondered what had made that boom when he heard another one followed by the sound of breaking glass Danny and Kitty rushed to the window to see Logan swinging his claws at Mr. Hyde

Mr. Hyde moved out of the way throwing a punch at Logan

"HYDE" Danny shouted his eyes glowing green phasing through the window he flew down at Mr. Hyde punching him away from Logan

Danny looked to the clawed mutant "you alright Logan"

Logan grunted bruises on his body healing away like nothing "I've gotten better workouts teaching a beginners self defense class"

Mr. Hyde recovered from Danny's sneak attack "to go all out on a opponent with no animosity there is no point in all honesty" Mr. Hyde rhymed energy filled his hands as he glared at Danny

"You on the other hand" he said as he fired a massive beam at Danny

Danny's eye's glowed green as he met the blast with his own flashes of green illuminated the institute as the two beams clashed

"I know who you are" Danny shouted making Hyde falter his beam weakened as he lost his concentration Danny pushed forward his beam hitting Mr. Hyde head on hitting him in the chest he flew back crashing into a wall

Danny rushed forward his turned intangible as he thrusted his hand into Mr. Hyde's chest

"You'll be free in a second" Danny said ripping his hand out but there was no ghost Mr. Hyde smirked

"You think I am overshadowed you think you would have learn from the first time you made this mistake"

Mr. Hyde kicked Danny in the chest pushing him back "now pay for your ignorance and burn" Mr. Hyde shouted blasting Danny farther back in the stomach

"So says Mr. Hyde" Mr. Hyde shouted flying after Danny throwing his arm back he brought his fist down aiming for Danny's head

Danny blocked with his own fist

"If your not overshadowing someone than how come my ghost sense doesn't work" Danny demanded his fist pushing against Mr. Hyde's

"Why indeed my secrets are my strength with every I keep I force you to bleed" Mr. Hyde said pushing Danny away from him energy filled his hands as he threw it in small discs followed by a kick creating a crescent shaped slash

Danny's eye's widened as he recognized the move from the last time he had been in Colorado "Dani" Danny said in surprise

Logan rushed forward claws out he deflected the blasts with his claws Logan looked back to Danny

"Get your head in the game kid" Logan barked rushing forward he tried to slash at Mr, Hyde who turned intangible Logan's claws passing through Mr. Hyde before he brought his leg up for a kick

Danny rushed at Mr. Hyde punching him away from Logan"I'll find out who you are" Danny said

Mr. Hyde blocked Danny's punch "you might but not with the hair and when you learn who Hyde is you will see how Hyde is right" he said punching Danny in the stomach Danny bent over in pain

"So says Mr. Hyde" he said bringing his hands up to hit Danny over the head\

When a pair of hands came out of the ground pulling on Mr. Hyde's ankles forcing him to fall

Mr. Hyde pushed off with his hands floating into the air

"Irritating pest Hyde will show you why it's best not to interfere" Mr. Hyde said blasting the ground ripping apart the yard hitting Kitty sending her flying into the air

"KITTY" Danny shouted in concern flying up catching Kitty bridal style Danny glared and Logan roared angrily running at Mr. Hyde

Mr. Hyde dodged Logan's angry slashes before flying higher into the air

"Remember Phantom for soon Hyde will take what you hold most dear" Mr. Hyde said turning invisible

Danny angrily looked to where Hyde was before Danny looked down to Kitty in his arms remembering Mr. Hyde's words

**Hyde will take what you hold most dear**

What he held most dear was in his arms and he wouldn't let that happen

* * *

Danny sat in a chair in the infirmary again looking at Kitty laying in a hospital bed Jean had told him that she would be fine but still Danny was going to sit here until she woke up

"This is your fault" Peter said coldly Danny looked to see the Russian mutant who may or may not have dated his ex girlfriend the Russian walked into the room with crossed arms

Danny stood up "do you have a problem with me Peter" demanded

Peter looked to Kitty unconscious in her bed "that is my problem twice in a month we have been attacked in our home in what is supposed to be a safe place for mutants"

Danny's eye's glowed "you want to blame me for my enemies actions" Danny yelled

"I blame you for bringing our safe place to their attention" Peter yelled "because of you and your actions"Peter shouted

Kitty stirred in her bed "tell me Danny I know of your actions you claim to be a hero but your past actions say otherwise"

Danny frowned he knew he had made mistakes but he had paid for them he had learned a long time ago that his actions had consequences

"I love Kitty" Danny said "I don't try to put her in trouble"

Peter frowned "if you love her the best thing might be to let her go" Peter said frowning he turned and walked out

Danny looked down at Kitty who stirred in her sleep Danny frowned he didn't want her to get hurt and he couldn't protect her from Hyde

Danny walked over to Kitty kissing her on the forehead like a princess in a fairytale her eyes fluttered open

"Danny" she said

Danny smiled happy that she was ok "I'm sorry this happened to you"

Kitty pushed herself up "hey it's ok I jumped in to fight" she said smiling

Danny let out a bitter laugh "Kitty we can't be together anymore"

Kitty frowned before she laughed "very funny"

Danny shook his head walking away behind him Kitty seemed to realize he was being serious

"Danny" Kitty said "we're each other's perfect match"

Tears began to fall from Danny's eye's "I'm sorry Kitty but I can't let you get hurt" Danny said walking towards the wall

"My heart will always belong to you" Danny said before he phased through the wall

* * *

Mr. Hyde landed in his hideout approaching Technus the ghostly master of technology looked at Mr. Hyde

"You came back" Technus said "did you deal with what had to be dealt with"

Mr. Hyde nodded wishing for a moment the tech ghost wasn't here he was sweating through his mask the fight was more exhausting than he had hoped

"It was taken care of" Mr. Hyde said heading to another room in the building "keep doing what your doing"

"I'm working as fast as I can but it takes time" Technus shouted Mr. Hyde walked into a bathroom taking off his mask he scooped water into his hands letting the water cool off his face

Mr. Hyde smiled in relief looking up the mirror was broken and dirty he wouldn't being seeing his reflection even if he wished to

Mr. Hyde reached up touching on of the scars on his face before putting his hand down

It just made him angry

Putting his mask on he turned to check on Technus all was going according to his plan soon Phantom would lose what he cherished above everything else

Even that mutant girl he loved

Than his vengeance would be complete than he would have his peace

"So says Mr. Hyde" he said

* * *

**And that's the chapter Danny and Kitty broke up Mr. Hyde has protected his secret identity and he's continuing his plan with Technus who is he what is he up to well I know that **

**Also don't worry Danny and Kitty won't stay broken up forever this is just a little speed bump in their way to Peter Madge and any other kids that they have**

**Stay safe everyone **

**And **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	29. Chapter 29

**The muse is strong with me today my friends so here it is another chapter of Danny and Kitty **

**Plus if I didn't update soon Deadpool would use the continuity stone to tell you some of my controversial thoughts that would incite an angry fan mob **

_**You got that right Number Boy I just don't know which one to leak first you have some opinions that would make fandoms turn on you faster than Kathleen Kennedy when she said George Lucas **__**HATED **__** Star Wars **_

**Ok let's not go there you'll get another chapter before you say something that will really get fans annoyed at me**

_**You know the drill by now read review yadda yadda get on with the good stuff already**_

**As you wish**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty **

* * *

Technus continued to work with the technology his partner had brought him from Vlad Plasmius's laboratory

Normally Technus would be concerned about doing anything that put him on the radar of the older half ghost

But it would seem the powerful half ghosts emotions had finally gotten the better of him when he attacked the home of the ghost child's significant other with a knock off version of Otto Octavius's Sinister Six

And in a moment that brought fear to Technus if he actually possessed emotions his new partner had used a combination of Plasmius and the ghost child's technology to create a way to purge the ectoplasm from a halfa

Technus wished he could see the technology in person and perhaps use it on the ghost child but now he had to focus on the task at hand

"How are things going" his partner said coming into the room

Technus looked to his partner "progress is moving at optimum efficiency for the technology here we will be ready to move forward with the plan by the end of the day" Technus explained to his partner

Mr. Hyde nodded "good good" he said "soon vengeance will be mine and my final victory complete" he said with emotion in his voice

There was something familiar about this Mr. Hyde's voice something about his vocal pattens but Technus just couldn't figure out why it sounded so familiar to Technus

"You've never told me why you want vengeance on the ghost child so badly" Technus said attempting to make conversation with this mysterious ghost "may I ask why"

Mr. Hyde frowned looking angrily at Technus for a moment "you can ask but I won't tell you" he said through gritted teeth

Technus nodded continuing his work

Revenge on the Ghost Child was coming it was coming soon

* * *

A bus pulled up the stop in Amity Park a blonde girl stepped out she had a mission to make things right

The girl walked through the city it was nice if she was being honest with herself but she wasn't here for sightseeing she was here to put things right

Using the internet she had found the address she had needed walking up towards the door of Fenton Works

She reached up for the door and froze

Katie Kaboom froze she knew what she had to do but she was afraid to actually go through with it

This could be her chance

To have Danny for herself to really have her chance at being happy she could be happy

Katie almost put her arm down but in the end found her resolution and rang the doorbell now all she had to do was wait for someone could come to the door

And pray when they didn't slam the door when they saw who she was

The door opened and a older woman in a blue hazmat suit opened the door she smiled warmly at Katie

"Can I help you dear" she asked kindly reminding Katie of her own mother so much she had to be Danny's

Katie gulped nervously "my name is Katie ma'am I'm a friend of Dannys" Katie began "and a classmate of Kitty Pryde"

Danny's mom dropped her smile "are you here about the break up"

'We could take him he's miserable and depressed' some of the darker thoughts inside her head suggested

Katie shook her head she would never do that

"Yes ma'am I'm here to get Danny and Kitty back together" she said determined "may I come in"

* * *

Danny frowned sitting on his bed looking out at the windows dark rings under his eyes Danny hadn't slept he hadn't ate not since

Not since him and Kitty broke up

All he could do was wait for Mr. Hyde wait for that creep in a knock off Halloween costume to make his next move

Danny had spent the night hunting searching in every corner every dark alley everywhere in Amity Park he could think to look for Mr. Hyde

Danny slammed his hand against his bed he couldn't find him anywhere in this entire city where was he

What did he want

Why did he want revenge

Danny remembered his last fight with Mr. Hyde specifically that one move he used the same one Dani used against Vlad the first time they met last year

Was it really last year it felt like so long ago

It felt like it's been years since he stepped into that portal became a halfa fought every ghost that came through the portal

Saved the world

Made friends

Found love

Danny frowned looking down at his feet tears falling from his eyes

And than lost it

Danny would have gone out to try and find Mr. Hyde again when he heard a knock on his door

"Danny sweetie there's a girl here to see you" his mom said

'A girl' Danny thought wondering if Kitty had come to see him Danny walked over to the door opening it seeing his mom standing besides one of the last people he wanted to see

Katie Kaboom

"Katie" Danny asked a bit of fear in his voice

What was Katie Kaboom here what was she here

"Hi Danny" Katie said "we need to talk"

* * *

"I'll leave you two alone" Danny's mom said walking down the hall Danny looked nervously to Katie

Not wanting to be left alone with Katie Kaboom

"Katie I-" Danny stammered out

"Your mom's really nice" Katie said walking into Danny's room looking around "you've got a nice room" she said walking farther into the room looking at a model rocket Danny had built

"You really like space" she commented "my brother's got the same model in his room"

Danny frowned he really wasn't in the mood for Katie to go around in his room and talk about her brother or his mom

"What do you want Katie" Danny demanded "I'm not in the mood"

Katie frowned "when you recommended the institute to my dad did you know you were going to pick Kitty"

"What" Danny asked confused

Katie shook her head muttering something about being clueless

"Guess not let me put to you this way Danny imagine if you went on a date with a girl and she broke your heart than imagine this girl comes in on the arm of another guy and they were everywhere you went"

'Oh' Danny thought realizing what Katie was talking about she thought he had been rubbing his happiness with Kitty in her face

"Does Kitty even know that we dated" Katie asked

Danny opened his mouth to answer but stayed silent closing his mouth he shook his head

"It doesn't matter" Danny said "me and Kitty were done"

"Kitty and I" Katie corrected Danny glared "did you really come from New York just to correct my grammar" Danny demanded

Katie shook her head "no I came to convince you to go back to Kitty" Katie said getting in Danny's personal space

Get back together with Kitty of all the things he was expecting Katie to say when she came into his room he was not expecting THAT

"Kitty's safer without me" Danny whispered

Kitty heard him and let out a cold laugh "wow you really are a coward" she snapped

Danny snapped up his eyes glowing green "what did you call me" Danny almost shouted

"A coward chicken scaredy cat afraid" Katie listed "it means-"

"I know what coward means" Danny demanded "why did you call me that"

Katie crossed her arms

"Let's go down memory lane for a minute we had a blind date it got interrupted by some muscle head moron and his friends who were bullying you and flirting with me"

Danny remembered it wasn't the first time Dash had interrupted one of his dates since he came back from his vacation early

"I remember" Danny said "what's your point"

"Do you remember what happened next because I do" Katie said Danny's heart skipped a beat

"You do" he asked he remembered how she transformed and how he had to protect Dash how Katie had completely overpowered him even his wail

Katie nodded "yeah I remember I remember you couldn't beat me in a fight so you calmed me down than you jumped through a million hoops to make sure I didn't get mad again"

Danny threw up his hands in frustration "well what else was I supposed to do let you blow up like you did at the carnival" Danny demanded

"YOU COULD HAVE TALKED TO ME YOU COULD HAVE RECOMMENDED THE INSTITUTE INSTEAD OF LETTING ME THINK YOU LIKED ME" Katie yelled tears falling from her eyes

"Before my baby brother got hurt" Katie said with a sob wiping her eyes "I think I'm the first person to outmatch you to get through a fight with Danny Phantom without a scratch am I right"

Danny nodded

"So you got scared you got scared of me you let me think you liked me I picked you when I could have found someone else" she said

Danny frowned now he felt like dirt he was so focused on not letting Katie got mad he didn't really think on how it would have looked to Katie

Or how she looked to him

He called her a stalker to Daria

He called her a stalker to his friends

He had nightmares about her before his date with Penny

She terrified him

Because of something that was out of her control

"And look at the hero running away again when the going gets too tough" she

"Katie I-"

"Save it Fenton" Katie said pushing past him towards his door "you know my brother is your biggest fan" Katie said

"I pray he never finds out just how much of a coward his hero is" she said leaving his room

* * *

Danny wanted to chase after Katie to prove that she was wrong instead he just fell back falling onto his bed

"She's right" Danny said "I am an idiot"

"Yeah she's not wrong" a familiar face said Danny didn't even have to look up to know who it was

Those weird dog things from Acemville

Danny looked up anyways "geesh man this is depressing I thought we were a family friendly story" the one in the hat said before he was elbowed by his sister

"Shush this is the part where things seem bad before the final battle" she said winking at someone

Who was she winking at

Seriously there was no one there

"Can't you guys go somewhere else please" Danny asked "anywhere else"

The tallest one shrugged "funny that's what the rhyming doofus in the goofy suit said"

Danny shot up "where is he"

"In an abandoned hotel a town over he and some other ghost are working on a doohickey" the guy in red said

Danny scooped all three of the dog things into his arms giving them a bear hug "thank you thank you thank you" Danny said transforming before flying off to Elmerton he had a fight to finish

* * *

**And that's all he wrote ok tune in soon for the final battle Danny VS. Mr. Hyde **

**Stay safe everyone **

**and **

**Excelsior true believers**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok one more chapter but than it's back to the other stories because holy cow I've got 200 Reviews that is amazing to me thanks to all of my readers because now it is the final battle between Danny Phantom and Mr. Hyde begins in **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny flew like the wind towards Elmerton of course that monster wasn't stupid enough to hide in Amity Park but now he was going to pay for what he did

And when he was gone he'd fly to New York and beg on his knees for Kitty to take him back

Danny's eye's glowed green as tears began to form in his eyes Mr. Hyde wasn't the only one who wanted revenge now

'No' Danny thought angrily 'now it's Hyde's turn to know what revenge would feel like"

Finding the hotel easily enough Danny felt his ghost sense go off it wasn't Hyde he knew that though Danny still had no idea how he was doing it but he knew Hyde was there

"HYDE" Danny shouted "I'm calling you out"

* * *

Inside of the Hotel Mr. Hyde watched as Technus put together the machine soon this would be over soon he would have peace

Or as much peace as he was allowed

Mr. Hyde's musings were interrupted by a loud yelling

"HYDE" Danny shouted "I'm calling you out"

Technus looked away from his work "the ghost child how did he find us" he demanded

Mr. Hyde thought so much about it he had been so careful to make sure to cover his tracks to make sure that Phantom would not discover his hideaway

It must have been that trio of Cartoonus Characterus who entered his dwelling but they had left quickly when they had deemed him too boring when he didn't react to their acts of destruction and pandemonium

Mr. Hyde looked to Technus "how long will you need" he asked

Technus looked to the machine "five minutes" he responded quickly

Mr. Hyde nodded floating up towards the ceiling "than in that time Hyde shall make Danny Phantom bleed" he said as he phased through the ceiling

"So says Mr. Hyde"

* * *

Danny watched as Mr. Hyde floated into the air "a question I shall ask how did you find Hyde how did you accomplish this task" he asked with another irritating rhyme

What was with him and the rhymes

"Will you quit with the rhyming" Danny shouted flying at Mr. Hyde planning to end this throwing a punch towards Mr. Hyde's head

Mr. Hyde dodged the punch "you seem wild and unhinged" Mr. Hyde said while throwing a punch towards Danny's stomach

"While Hyde enters battle with mild temperament and calm of mind" Mr. Hyde said bringing his fists together he slammed the, down on Danny's head slamming him into the thankfully empty street below

Danny pushed himself to his feet just as Hyde dove down punching Danny in the face Mr. Hyde frowned

"This battle serves no purpose return when well rested I propose" Mr. Hyde offered Danny "accept this mercy asks Mr. Hyde"

Danny pushed himself onto his feet his eyes glowing green "I'll never accept anything from you" Danny yelled furiously his body glowed green as he moved faster than he's ever ever moved before a sonic boom following him as he punches Mr. Hyde in the stomach following it up with a punch to the face

And another and another

"You ruined my life Hyde" Danny shouted furiously "you were going to hurt the woman I love you made me break her heart" Danny said throwing another punch "you threatened innocent people" Danny grabbed Mr. Hyde by the collar spinning him around

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE DONE" Danny roared out furiously throwing Mr. Hyde through the air the ghost slammed into a wall creating a crater

Danny reached for his thermos when Mr. Hyde started laughing a loud gut busting rolling on the floor kind of laugh making Danny even more enraged than he already was

"What's so funny" Danny demanded "answer me"

Mr. Hyde stopped laughing for a moment "you" he said "you are what is so funny" Hyde said

"You blame me for crimes that Hyde is not guilty of and believe you deserve vengeance"

Mr. Hyde pushed himself out of the wall

Flying at Danny he threw a barrage of energy blasts "Hyde has never targeted the innocent Hyde stopped the rock from hitting the child" he listed throwing a punch

"Hyde did not go to your loves school to attack her she entered that battle of her own will" Hyde said kicking Danny sending him crashing into a car

"Hyde does not care to manipulate your love life it is not Hyde's fault if your significant other has poor taste" Mr. Hyde said flying at Danny throwing a punch to Danny's midsection

Danny grabbed onto Mr. Hyde's arm throwing him through the air Mr. Hyde flipped around hitting Danny with a beam

Danny created a shield pushing the beam back "you said you would take what I cherish most what else could that be"

Mr. Hyde stopped firing his beam "a girl is who you thought Hyde's target was don't make laugh while he throws you through a whirl"

Danny blinked "ok now your not even trying" he said

"No here is Hyde's whirl" he said creating two beams of ecto energy that he made spin by twisting his hand knocking Danny through the air

Mr. Hyde flew at Danny throwing a punch "I am vengeance" he said throwing a punch "I am the beast you keep inside" throwing an uppercut to Danny's chin sending him flying through the air

"I am Mr. Hyde" he said Mr. Hyde looked up at the sky "this battle is done the war is won" Mr. Hyde said victoriously "hear Hyde's last rhyme as Danny Phantom runs out of time"

* * *

Technus finished his work and grinned "so long ghost child" he said activating the machine a communications transceiver that would hack every television signal in the world and override them with a program of his allies design

In Middleton Kim was sitting at the table doing her homework when her Kimunicator went off Wade appeared on the screen

"Wade" Kim asked "what's the sitch" she asked Wade was about to speak when the signal was overridden by another signal

"People of the world prepare for the truth"

* * *

In Bellwood Ben and his team had just beaten Volcanous and had just handed him over to the plumbers

And we're going to get some smoothies when Kevin stopped seeing something playing on the TVs on display in an electronics store

"People of the world prepare for the truth"

* * *

In Beverly Hills Alex Clover and Sam were shopping on the look out for cure outfits when suddenly all the mall video displays changed to some weird broadcast

"Uh guys I don't think this Jerry" Alex said as the broadcast began to play

"People of the world prepare for the truth"

* * *

Jake Long watched wide eyed as the weird broadcast played over and over he would have turned it off but he was stunned

Jake heard his phone ring looking at the caller ID he answered it

"Yo Peter what up" he said "yeah I've seen it I'm looking at it right now"

"People of the world prepare for the truth"

* * *

Experiment 626 legally known in the state of Hawaii as Stitch was watching a cooking show about 100 different recipes for coconut cake so many different recipes for coconut cake when it was cut up

"Ih" Stitch asked confused about to go over to the tv and try and fix it so he could get back to drooling over all the different kinds of cakes when a weird broadcast started playing

"People of the world prepare for the truth"

* * *

Kara Kent was flying through the air going on her patrol enjoying the metropolis air when she stopped seeing an image on the Jumbotron

"People of the world prepare for the truth"

* * *

Jack Fenton walked up from the lab his wife in the kitchen making lunch while the news played in the background

His Jazzy pants walked in with her nose in a book Jack smiled he was so proud of his little girl all grown up and going to college next year

And her boyfriend wasn't some greasy haired punk like the last one

"People of the world prepare for the truth"

Jack looked up to see what ya do happened to the news

And heard something that would change his world forever

* * *

_"People of the world prepare to learn the truth" the broadcast began video of Danny Phantom appeared on the screen before freezing on Danny flying in midair _

_"Danny Phantom there are many names for this resident of Amity Park Illinois hero villain teenager ancient but one most of the public agree on is that Danny Phantom is a ghost"_

_The video changed showing Danny FENTON transforming into Danny PHANTOM before flying off _

_"The video you see is 100% authentic you may run any number of tests on it but know this Danny Phantom is no ghost he is a boy with powers to mimic even the strongest of ghosts"_

_Footage of Danny while being overshadowed by Freakshow robbing a bank switches to Danny saving a school bus from falling off of the road _

_"Hero Villain both you decide this but remember wheat words you use for one Danny you use for the other_"

* * *

Sam and Tucker were watching wide eyed they had been trying to get ahold of Danny since the break up but he had been so focused on finding Mr. Hyde he didn't listen but there might be one person that Danny would listen to now

Sam pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the number "_hello_"

"Kitty it's Sam look something's happened to Danny and it's serious"

* * *

Mr. Hyde grinned by now his broadcast had played a number of times he had won he had actually won

He had stolen what Danny Phantom cherished most

His secrecy nothing he would do could help him regain it unless he suddenly gained the powers to rewrite time or alter reality

But Mr. Hyde knew no such powers existed not in one such as Danny Phantom

Danny growled "what are you talking about what do you mean you won we're still fighting" Danny said flying at Mr. Hyde he attempted to blast him

But Mr. Hyde deflected this

"There is no point in us fighting anymore Danny Phantom you've lost and I've won" he said beginning to turn invisible preparing to fade away

"Goodbye and good riddance my vengeance is done let this be the last time we meet" Mr. Hyde said in finality

Which was good these rhymes were difficult and not easy

Danny Phantom growled "HYDE" Danny shouted letting loose a slicing wave of ecto energy Mr. Hyde barely had time to deflect it as it cut his hand ripping through his costume leaving a bleeding cut on his hand

Mr. Hyde turned invisible completely flying away while holding his sore hand his ally Technus will have retreated into the ghost zone by now

Their deal was done

Hyde's vengeance complete now all he had to do was sit back

And watch Danny Phantoms or should he say Danny Fenton's life completely unravel

"So says Mr. Hyde" he said for one last time

* * *

**And there it is Mr. Hydes plan is complete he has taken from Danny something he values **

**His secret identity **

**What will happen when Danny comes home to see exactly what Hyde has done **

**Well that will have to wait until next time **

**Stay safe everyone**

**and **

**Excelsior true believers **


	31. Chapter 31

**Well that was a chapter Mr. Hydes master plan was revealed for everyone to see quite literally with Dannys identity now some people might be wondering why I'm not going the Phantom Planet route **

**The Answer is an obvious one my friends **

**The Butterfly Effect**

**Without Vlad and his satellite exploding there's nothing to knock the disasteroid out of it's orbit in Saturns ring so that means we go a different route**

**Now that we've seen Hyde's plan let's get to what you people really want to see Danny's reaction to his secret identity being revealed**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny searched through Elmerton for hours he looked everywhere for him for Mr. Hyde but there was no sign of him anywhere

No matter where he looked every dark corner every abandoned building every warehouse everywhere he went there was no sign of Mr. Hyde

Danny began a long flight home though the weird thing was all the way home there were people looking at him staring up at him with wide eyes

It made Danny feel uncomfortable sure he was used to people looking at him not liking him very much but still this was beyond weird

Finally arriving at Fentonworks when he was bombarded by flashing lights Danny let out a sound of surprise as he covered his eyes

Danny squinted using his hand to block most of the flashes to see reporters a lot of reporters a whole mob of them were taking pictures of him news cameras were aimed at him

Sure Danny knew his approval rate was pretty good right now and he had to be careful not to be seen by reporters while he was using his powers

But this was crazy it was like a small army of journalists were at his door

"That broadcast is true" one reporter said "he really did come here"

Broadcast what broadcast what were they talking about

"Danny transform for us just like in the broadcast" another reporter demanded

What Danny's heart stopped they knew how could they have known the Fruitloop was gone the Professor had used his powers to make sure he could never tell anyone

How did they find out

Just than Mr. Hyde's words resonated in Danny's head oh man he understood them now when he said he would take what he held most dear he wasn't talking about going after Kitty his friends or his family

No it was much worse than that

He was talking about going after his secret identity

The front door was kicked open and out came his dad with a Bazooka followed by his mom

Oh great on top of everything else his parents were going to rip him apart molecule by molecule

Lucky him

Danny watched his dad aim the Bazooka in the air firing a loud shot that startled the reporters

"Get off my property you bunch of vultures" his dad yelled out loudly the reporters being smart ran for the hills

Danny looked surprised as slowly floating down to ground level his mom walked over to him taking off her hood she looked Danny in the eyes

Really looked

"Danny" she asked Danny too stupefied by everything that had happened just nodded Danny felt his heart break as he saw tears in the edges of his moms eyes as she grabbed him hugging him and holding him tight

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry my baby boy" his mom wept apologizing over and over Danny watched as his dad came over hugging him too gently holding them both in his massive arms

* * *

Danny sat inside of Fenton works he had just watched the broadcast as far as evil plans went this one was pretty good

Turning off the TV Danny looked to his family and friends after his parents had eventually let him go he had called Sam and Tucker they and Jazz were sitting on the couch with Danny while his parents sat across from him

"How long has this been going on" his mom asked

"Since the accident well remember when Sam had the lunch menu changed" Danny said

His dads eye's widened "you took grabbed the thermos from me" he said stupefied "I gloated about your existence to Jazz"

Danny let out a little laugh "yeah well it took her longer to know ghosts were real" elbowing Jazz trying to lighten the mood

Keyword trying and it wasn't working

Danny watched his mom put her head into her hands "I hunted you I pointed a blaster at your head what were you doing at city hall" she said guiltily

Danny frowned he remembered this Walkers invasion the one where his existence was outed where he spent time being called Invisobill that stupid stupid name

Where he shot at his parents because he thought Walkers goons were overshadowing them

"I came to stop the ghosts that were invading the city" Danny said "he came because he had a grudge against me I didn't want people getting hurt"

"And we don't want you getting hurt son" Danny's dad said sadly "and half the time it was us trying to hurt you us or Vlad" his dad growled hatefully when he said the name of his old best friend

It was actually the first time his name was mentioned since Vlad attacked the institute with the Sinister Six

* * *

Sam and Tucker looked awkward being here and why wouldn't they be but they came to support Danny and that's what they would do

Even if they didn't agree with what he was going to do next

* * *

Danny took in a deep breath this would be difficult "mom dad listen I don't want you guys feeling guilty about this not about the portal not about blasting at me not about any of it" Danny began

"So I'm going to call Professor Xavier to have this erased from everyone's memory" Danny said "that way it'll be like it was before"

Danny looked guilty he didn't want this but it would be better this way his parents would be safer if they didn't know

However his parents didn't look too happy with that idea "absolutely not" they yelled standing up

Danny's mom walked over to him "now listen Danny you will not be wiping people's memories ours or anyone else's"

"Your mothers right son after all if you do that what's to stop this Mr. Hyde fella to out your secret again than we'll be right back where we started"

Danny wished they could understand "because I don't want you guys to get hurt not because of me" he shouted

His mom frowned "this isn't the first time we've learned your secret is it Danny" she asked Danny looked away guiltily

"Is it" she prodded more sternly

Danny nodded "it's not"

"It's not" Jazz asked surprised "how come I don't know about this"

Tucker looked to each other "I think we forgot something" he whispered Sam shushed him before the two parents in the room could notice them

Under his parents stern looks Danny explained his time fighting Freakshow for the reality gauntlet

And after manipulating Freakshow into turning himself into a ghost he had taken the gauntlet and wiped his identity from everyone's minds except those who already knew it

After he turned Freakshow back to normal"

"But why Danny why'd you erase it from our memories" his dad asked

Danny could barely look them in the eyes "because I didn't want to watch you die again"

Danny than explained how during the ecto acne thing how he ended up wiping Jazz from existence his dad had got ghost powers his mom was married to Vlad he nearly ended being ripped apart molecule by molecule

And how his dad had died right in front of him and his mom

Thankfully that was a timeline that didn't exist anymore

Jack looked down "it really was my fault" he said walking down he sat in his chair Sam and Tucker got up and hugged Danny

"Dude we're sorry you went through that" Tucker said

"Yeah we had no idea" Sam said

Danny shook his head because he didn't want them to know didn't want to think about it again

"That's why we need to do this we need to have the professor erase this from everyone's minds"

"No Danny" Jazz said speaking up for the first time in a while everyone turned to look at her "you don't get to make that decision for other people" she said

"But Jazz" Danny began

"But nothing" she said cutting him off before her eyes softened "I get why you're scared I understand you just want to protect everyone but keeping people in the dark isn't the way to do that" she said

Danny's mom put a hand on his shoulder "your sisters right Danny we're Fenton's we don't run from what scares we face it head on"

Danny's dad nodded "and right now your scared this Hyde punk is going to hurt us" Jack said punching his fist into his hand "well I say we get him first"

Sam nodded her skin turning green as she changed forms Danny's dad pointed at Sam "GHOST" he shouted pulling out a Bazooka "where's the real Sam you ectoplasmic slime"

Danny quickly got in between his dad and Sam "dad that is Sam she just got mutated after getting kidnapped by a lunatic in Gotham"

Danny's dad put away the Bazooka "oh" he said smiling sheepishly " sorry you were saying"

"Right what I was saying was your dad's right dude you've gone after Hyde by yourself but if we take him on together"

Tucker nodded pulling out a Jack o Ninetails "yeah dude let's get him"

Danny looked seeing the looks on everyone's face the determination "all right but I'm calling some backup"

Sam smiled "actually we did that for you"

Fenton works shook as it sounded like a jet was landing Danny looked to the window to see the Blackbird

The jet's ramp came down and out stepped the X-men old and new including one face he was sure he was never going to see again

Kitty

* * *

Danny and his team were gathered in the Black bird Danny looked back to Kitty after a brief talk Danny and the rest of his people had loaded up

After a brief explanation that Danny's ex girlfriend was part of a secret covert ops unit to protect mutants

Danny's dad was so excited that Danny was dating a spy well another spy

Danny looked back to Kitty who was sitting between Rogue and Peter she hadn't met his eye the entire time since they had come

Danny felt an elbow in the side looking to see Sam "go talk to her" she ordered slightly

Danny shook his head "we're going after Hyde" Danny said now really wasn't the time for relationship talk

Not that Danny was in a relationship

Sam sighed "Danny remember last year when you were dating Paulina" she asked

Danny raised an eyebrow where did this come from "you mean when she had the amulet of Aragon or when she was being overshadowed by Kitty" Danny asked

"Either" she said "look Danny even though I absolutely loathe Paulina did I really get involved in your relationship even when you basically ditched me and Tucker for popularity" she said "again"

Ok that was fair Danny thought

"No you didn't" Danny said "and you can't stand Paulina"

Sam laughed at that "look Danny we both know Hyde is dangerous and you haven't been yourself since you and Kitty broke up so go" Sam said "before it's too late"

Danny nodded standing up "thanks Sam"

* * *

Kitty couldn't bring herself to look Danny in the eye not since he broke up with her but just because she didn't want to look at Danny didn't mean she was going to leave him alone

Not after Mr. Hyde outed him to the entire world who knows how many of Danny's enemies had seen that broadcast that had played over and over for hours

Rogue nudged him with her elbow "go talk to him" she said

Kitty shook her head "he doesn't want to see me"

Besides Kitty Peter muttered something in Russian Kitty didn't understand what he was talking about and didn't care

"He broke my heart Rogue" Kitty whispered "he doesn't want to talk to me"

Rogue shook her head "really cause he keeps looking at you" the southern girl said "I'd say you better go talk to him if this Hyde guys so dangerous the grown ups are coming with us you know you may not get another chance"

Kitty knew that unbuckling her seatbelt she stood up walking over to Danny she was gonna get her man back

Seems like she wasn't the only one who had that plan as she bumped into Kitty "oh" Kitty said "Danny I-"

"Kitty I-" both of them laughed Danny stopped

"You first" Kitty said

Danny's smile dropped a little "Kitty I'm so sorry I didn't want you to get hurt by Mr. Hyde not again"

Kitty shook her head "and dumping me in the infirmary didn't hurt" she asked Danny looked sheepish

God he was so cute

"Yeah not my finest moment" Danny said "Kitty I can we I mean-"

"Can we get back together" Kitty asked Danny nodded

"Yeah so please can we I mean I-" Kitty interrupted Danny by kissing him it felt so good to do this again

To have his strong arms wrapped around her

Too bad their kiss was interrupted by a loud applause the couple separated to see people looking at the new couple with smiles on their faces

"It's about time you two" Tucker said while Rogue laughed clapping

"Oi half pint and spooky get back in your seats" Logan barked "Chucks locked on to this Hyde freak"

Danny raised an eyebrow "Spooky" he asked

"From Logan it's a term of endearment" she said Logan often gave people nicknames to the people he liked

* * *

Mr. Hyde sat silently on top of the bridge between Amity Park and Elmerton he had done it he had tasted vengeance

He had won his war with his hated enemy

But why did he feel so empty

Why did it feel like there was a hole in his heart

Mr. Hyde let out a shout of pain grabbing his head "what is going on who is there who is within my mind"

Was it him was it Charles Xavier was it he who entered his mind he had seen the extent of his telepathic powers when he had subdued Plasmius

Felt his presence in his mind pass over his mind like a wave over the sand a force of nature that could not be stopped

For a moment he thought he had felt it again

"Xavier are you there" Mr. Hyde demanded "why do you make me feel this despair" he pleaded to the sky

Though Mr. Hyde did not believe this to truly be Xavier his presence in his mind was calm soothing and gentle as it passed

This was like a raging wildfire clawing at Hyde's psyche who was there who dared to enter the mind of Mr. Hyde like this

Who inflicted this burning pain on him

Mr. Hyde looked up to see a jet hovering in the air the ramp opened and out came him the Phantom

His enemy had come to fight again

But there was something different about him he was calmer less angry but now Hyde was angry following outside of Danny were others a strange woman with white hair the girl with the blood blossom powers

A boy made of ice and and others

"We need not fight any more" Mr. Hyde began "the war is done and Hyde has won" he said

The guy made of ice looked annoyed "does he always rhyme" he asked

The phantom nodded "almost every word rhymes it's really annoying"

Mr. Hyde smiled beneath his mask if his rhymes irritated his foe than they did their work

From her place on the ice platform besides the boy of ice Phantoms former girlfriend frowned

"Your going to pay for messing with my boyfriend"

So the two had gotten back together again

As he said before it mattered little to Hyde but "if you want a fight so badly Hyde will oblige you gladly" he said floating up despite the telepathic pain in his head

"So says Mr. Hyde" he declared angrily unleashing the first strike of their final battle

* * *

**And so it begins the final battle and with it we find out just who Mr. Hyde is thanks so much everyone whose followed this story and we'll see you next time real soon**

**Stay safe everyone**

**and **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here it is the final battle Team Phantom and the X-Men against the hated at least by** **Dreams Come True 996 Mr. Hyde **

**I want to thank everyone for all of the love you've given for this story I hope everyone stays safe while the world is going crazy please leave faves follows and reviews and ok let's get on with the chapter**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

As he said before it mattered little to Hyde but "if you want a fight so badly Hyde will oblige you gladly" he said floating up despite the telepathic pain in his head

"So says Mr. Hyde" he declared angrily unleashing the first strike of their final battle unleashing a massive energy blast at the pair Danny and Bobby worked together making a shield of ice and ecto energy holding back the blast green flashes filled the air while Sam's arm stretched out grabbing onto one of the suspender cables swinging around the cable and Hyde's attack nailing him in the chest with the soles of her boots Mr. Hyde flew through the air crashing to into the road Mr. Hyde looked to see Sam diving down towards him

Mr. Hyde frowned "do you think i will be beaten so swiftly" Mr. Hyde asked filling his hand up with ecto energy "Hyde will show you the error of your ways most severely" he said firing a blast

"So says Mr. Hyde" he said as Sam dodging her attack

"Do you think so little of Hyde that he cannot dodge your attack in stride" Mr. Hyde said Sam smirked as she swung away "wasn't trying to I was just live bait"

Mr. Hyde frowned "live bait" he asked confused "bait for what"

Above Mr. Hyde stork clouds began to form as lightning flashed and thunder began to rumble Mr. Hyde tried to escape but a pair of Jack O Ninetails grabbed Mr. Hyde from either side pinning his arms to his sides

Jack and Maddie held on tightly "you'll pay for messing with our son" Jack shouted looking to the sky "you putrid ghost Ororo do it now"

Ororo floated above the battle lightning flashes through the sky "it will be my pleasure Mr. Fenton"

She brought her hands up before bringing them down creating a massive bolt of lightning descend from the sky onto Mr. Hyde

**BOOM**

* * *

Jack and Maddie retracted their Jack Oninetails Jack smiled down at the ghost hunting tool in his hand he used to capture Mr. Hyde

"Man it's a good thing we make these things out of non conductive metal" he said

"Yes dear but let's focus" Maddie said pulling out a blaster Jack mimicked his wife pulling out a blaster of his own

Danny Sam Storm and Kitty's squad floated down towards the dust cloud created by Storms lightning bolt

"Think the city can pay to fix that" Bobby joked before Peter smacked the back of his head "focus Iceman" he said

Bobby nodded as everyone got ready for Mr. Hyde to come out of the hole

"Do ya think we got him" Rogue asked

Danny shook his head "we've never been that lucky"

And Danny was right phasing out of the ground in front of Bobby was Mr. Hyde hitting the ice mutant in the face sending him flying back

"Iceman" Colossus yelled rushing angrily at Mr. Hyde ramming into him pushing him back Mr. Hyde dug his feet into the asphalt pushing against Colossus's hands holding his own before pushing back the armored mutant

Mr. Hyde was panting his mask was torn around his right eye revealing a green eye surrounded by scar tissue looking furiously at Colossus

"To strength alone Hyde will not fall not so long as Phantom refuses to atone" Mr. Hyde said as his visible eye glowed green he threw a punch at Colossus sending him flying back

"Atone for what" Danny demanded kicking Mr. Hyde in the face "I seriously have no idea who you are"

"Ignorance alone does not erase the past now let's see how long you will last" Mr. Hyde said "So says Mr. Hyde" he called out

Danny threw another punch at Mr. Hyde but the vengeful ghost blocked his punch with his forearm pushing Danny's fist up over his head before he flew up kicking the side of Danny's head

Maddie frowned watching it "that move that's one of mine" she said "how does he know it"

"Think later blast now" Jack said firing his blaster at Mr. Hyde

Well in the general direction of Mr. Hyde although it ended up hitting Danny

"Darn it sorry son" Jack said firing another blast this one hitting Mr. Hyde in the chest sending him sliding back

Mr. Hyde threw his hand out creating a slash of energy that flew across the street knocking Jack and Maddie back their blasters falling out of their hands

"Mom Dad" Danny said his eyes glowing angrily as he fired a massive beam at Mr. Hyde Danny's eye's glowed green as he flew at Mr. Hyde throwing a punch followed by another as the two ghosts flew across the bridge stopping at the edge of Elmerton

Danny grabbed Mr. Hyde by the collar pulling him up off of the ground "what did I ever do to you" he demanded angrily "tell me"

Mr. Hyde grinned placing his hands against Danny's chest firing a beam sending Danny flying back hitting a support beam

Mr. Hyde floated through the air his eyes glowing green "no matter what spell you use Hyde will never tell" Mr. Hyde rhymed "so says Mr. Hyde"

Danny pushed himself to his feet "I don't need a magic spell to find out who you are I just need a Rogue"

Mr. Hyde frowned "a what" he asked

Danny smirked as Kitty phased out of the ground with Rogue in her arms "you'll find out soon enough"

Rogue pulled off her gloves grabbing onto Mr. Hyde's face Mr. Hyde screamed as Rogues mutation kicked in

* * *

Rogue dropped to her knees as the new memories invaded her mind she put her hands on her temples as she screamed her eye's glowed green

"Rogue" Kitty tried for get her attention but she was too pulled in by the pain all this guy felt was pain

It made her want to scream Rogue grit her teeth as memories flashed before her eyes of a laboratory she saw Danny and that slime ball ghost who had attacked the institute she couldn't hear what anyone was saying but she saw Danny be strapped into a machine

Like the one she was in and it hurt him why was he being hurt why was she feeling stronger she wanted to stop this to end the pain

Than there was a little ghost girl she looked like Danny who attacked the creep firing a barrage of energy blasts at the creep Vlad destroying the machine freeing Danny

But what about her why couldn't she be free too why did she feel this pain why couldn't she be let out

Danny had the little girl get behind him before he unleashed a massive attack a ghostly wail that would stick with Rogue till the end of the days the lab around her began to get destroyed by the power of the wall

The machine Rogue was in toppled over Vlad flew towards her an actual look of concern on his face as she melted into goo

Around Rogue everything turned to black before it became clear she was floating in a tube water surrounding her body an oxygen mask on her face

Around her everything was dark until she saw a pair of glowing red eyes looking at her "my my you actually awoke" a sinister sounding voice said "now let's see how much your reconstituted body can take"

Than Rogue blacked out from the pain

Rogue snapped out of the memories looking up at Kitty Danny and a few others "what" she asked confused "what are you guys looking at"

* * *

Danny watched as Rogue screamed out a shout of pain "Rogue" Danny shouted concerned behind him Mr. Hyde was doing the same Sam used her powers to restrain him tightly

"Try to get out of this again creep" Sam said holding him tightly

Danny watched as something happened to Rogue her eyes began to glow green like his her hair changed to a pure snow white

Like his that shouldn't be possible Kitty had told him about Rogues powers how she absorbed the powers of the person she made skin contact with

But Danny's never touched Rogue so why was she looking like him

Unless no it couldn't be that shouldn't be possible

"No it can't be" Danny said

"Danny" Kitty asked "what's up"

Danny didn't answer walking over to Mr. Hyde looking at his green eye through the ripped and torn mask Danny reached out and grabbed the mask ripping it off of his head

Looking back to see his own face well his own distorted face he didn't have the scar around his eye his hair wasn't shaved and his eyes didn't look at him with such hatred

Sam stepped back "is that-"

Danny nodded "it is"

Another clone he thought that's what this was all about he thought Vlad had gave up on clones after Dani-

No this was that clone the perfect one the one who needed his midmorph DNA to stabilize the one that melted into goo like the others

"It really is my fault" Danny said

No wonder Mr. Hyde wanted revenge against him but how did he get that scar Danny didn't cause that

Technically he did worse though letting him melt into a pile of goo though by using the wail

Mr. Hyde looked up at him glaring hatefully despite Sam restraining him "do you understand now Phantom do you see the beast you tried to toss aside how your the Jekyl to my Hyde"

Danny couldn't even bring himself to be angry "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Mr. Hyde lunged at Danny making him jump back and flinch "to what to let me melt into goo to destroy my brothers to let me melt what was my crime what did I do to deserve oblivion" Mr. Hyde yelled at Danny

"But how are you back" Sam asked "how did you come back from melting into goo"

That was true how'd he do that

Mr. Hyde glared "I was saved by someone" he said "someone sinister"

'What' Danny asked

_'Everyone look out there's someone else here_' the Professor said in their minds before a psychic pulse flew across the bridge knocking everyone out

* * *

Danny groaned looking around he was in a tube with an oxygen mask on his face floating in some kind of water Danny looked around seeing Sam Kitty and everyone else from the bridge in tubes just like this

Where were they how did they get here where was Mr. Hyde the clone him whatever he was calling himself

A pair of red eyes glowed "my my Danny Phantom what a surprise" a voice in the shadows said before stepping out into the light

He was pure white with close cropped black hair and glowing red eyes wearing blue armor with a cape that to Danny looked like someone had raided Count Dracula's closet he smiled revealing fangs

"I had hoped Hyde would have destroyed you as you had done to him before I reconstructed him back to his former form" he said walking towards Danny "it seems my telepathic commands didn't take as much as I wanted in him"

Telepathic commands brainwashing Danny thought angrily "he's a person not a weapon"

The Dracula knockoff smirked "says the one who turned him into goo I resurrected him I trained him I left him to his devices as he took vengeance on you" he listed making Danny feel like dirt

"And while I preferred to have studied a body a live body will bring as many results as a dead one"

Danny growled his eyes glowed green "who are you"

The Dracula knock off grinned "I've been called by many names in the centuries I've lived but you can call me Mr. Sinister"

* * *

**And that's the reveal of not only who Mr. Hyde is but why he does what he does and who exactly is behind him a criminally underused X-Men villain Mr. Sinister**

**Hope everyone stays safe leave a fave follow and review **

**and **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	33. Chapter 33

**Another day and another chapter before we begin I want to thank everyone for the all of the reviews faves follows and comments I hope you guys remember to give the same love to the other authors Luiz4200 Beconfuzzledwriter Neomark Batguy01 and of course the big boss herself a true master of the written word **

**Flower princess11 **

**Please look at their many dates stories after all we're all connected by a big multiverse created by the original story the Many dates of Danny Fenton**

**And we would welcome new blood and new authors who would want to take part in the challenge **

**Well here we are back in Earth 7 with Danny Kitty and the Sinister finale of Mr. Hyde**

**Pun totally intended by the way **

**Feel free to leave faves follows and reviews **

**Stay Safe everyone **

**The worlds al little crazy right now but if we work together we can get through this together **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

A pair of red eyes glowed "my my Danny Phantom what a surprise" a voice in the shadows said before stepping out into the light

He was pure white with close cropped black hair and glowing red eyes wearing blue armor with a cape that to Danny looked like someone had raided Count Dracula's closet he smiled revealing fangs

"I had hoped Hyde would have destroyed you as you had done to him before I reconstructed him back to his former form" he said walking towards Danny "it seems my telepathic commands didn't take as much as I wanted in him"

Telepathic commands brainwashing Danny thought angrily "he's a person not a weapon"

The Dracula knockoff smirked "says the one who turned him into goo I resurrected him I trained him I left him to his devices as he took vengeance on you" he listed making Danny feel like dirt

"And while I preferred to have studied a body a live body will bring as many results as a dead one"

Danny growled his eyes glowed green "who are you"

The Dracula knock off grinned "I've been called by many names in the centuries I've lived but you can call me Mr. Sinister"

Danny raised an eyebrow "_Mr. Sinister _that sounds like a name from a cheesy comic book" Danny taunted trying to get under Mr. Sinisters skin instead Mr. Sinister smirked

"How amusing using humor to try and trick me into revealing my plans for you" Mr. Sinister laughed "if I were a mere mortal that might have worked" Mr. Sinister laughed coldly it sounded like a cold wind blowing through a graveyard it scared Danny

And that was saying something he fought ghosts

He also dated a couple of hem but still that wasn't the point

"What do you want" Danny asked

Mr. Sinister stopped laughing "now we get to the point very well" Mr. Sinister turned away from Danny walking over to a computer appearing on the screen was a picture of an old wall covered in hieroglyphics

At the center was a man with green skin and black rings around his eyes fighting a blue giant

"In the time of gods and pharaohs there was an epic battle between two great warriors for the fate of the world peace or oblivion light or dark life or **Apocalypse**" Mr. Sinister pointed to the green man

"This warrior this great hero his name has been lost to history but those who dare to remember the old ways know him as the chosen one of **Osiris** he faced a powerful enemy unlike anything the world has ever seen before or since they called him a living god even the chosen one and all of his powers could not defeat this evil one but he could seal him away"

Danny frowned what did this chosen one have to do with Danny and his friends why did he send Mr. Hyde after him

"What does any of this have to do with me" Danny demanded

Mr. Sinister turned back to Danny his cape moving dramatically around him "you Danny are the key to creating a new generation of warriors to defeat this ultimate evil well more specifically you stood in my way"

A monitor came to life on the screen a dozen of people from Amity Park

Alot of the faces he recognized Sam and Tuckers parents Star Michelle Valerie Mr. Lancer all of them in pods like he was

"I am going to extract the ectoplasam from your body and implant it into your people those who survive will become part of my great vision they will be heroes who save the world" Mr. Sinister explained grandly "as for those who don't survive well what is the expression to make an omelette you have to break some eggs"

Danny let out a horrifying roar trying to break out of the pod holding him "your **insane**" Danny shouted his eyes glowing green "you'll kill hundreds of people" he shouted furious that someone **anyone **would try to do something so cruel evil and well there was no other word for it **sinister **

Huh so that's where the name came from

Mr. Sinister smirked as his eyes glowed red "perhaps" he said "but not to worry your sacrifice will save the world at large" Mr. Sinister said "and I will be able to get more ectoplasam from you while you are still alive than as a corpse"

Danny was still trying to escape there was no way he was going to let this Dracula knock off drain him dry of his powers and implant them onto innocent people

Danny stopped struggling for a second "wait why didn't you use Mr. Hyde for this" Danny asked

Mr. Sinister chuckled "Hyde he's powerful that is sure but his ectoplasam is to unstable to be transferred into another person without dying" Mr. Sinister explained "besides his own moral code is like yours just more twisted"

Mr. Sinister said turning towards the computer "we will begin the procedure with your parents" green lights flashed inside of the pod and Danny began to feel pain

* * *

From his own place Mr. Hyde watched the extraction process with a frown on his face this this was wrong

Hyde hated Danny with a fiery passion but he didn't want this

To hurt innocent people to hurt his par- No

To hurt Jack and Maddie no this wasn't right Hyde had to stop this phasing through the wall he had to find the prisoners he had to free them before they were exposed to Phantoms ectoplasam

Hyde walked through a wall when something felt off avoiding the slash of claws Hyde remembered this man he was the mutant with the claws from the institute the one he had fought against

Hyde leapt back feeling the barrel of a Fenton Thermos pointed at his back "don't move Mr. Hyde" Tucker said

Hyde remembered him Phantoms friend Tucker Foley the powerless one the one who would have been the most dangerous to his plans if he had discovered them "I'm not here to fight" Mr. Hyde said "only to do what's right" he rhymed

The mutant with the claws grabbed him "yeah like we haven't heard that one before" he said before his eyes widened "why the heck do you look like Spooky"

"What" Tucker asked before grabbing Hyde roughly turning him around letting him see his face "another clone" Tucker realized

"Not any clone" Hyde said "the one your friend decided to destroy simply for the crime of existing" he said pushing off Tuckers hand "but that's not our biggest problem we have to free the people of your city before they're exposed to your friends ectoplasam"

Tucker realized what Hyde was talking about "but that could seriously hurt hundreds of people" Tucker pushed Hyde "why would you do that they didn't do anything to you"

"I'm **not doing this**" Mr. Hyde yelled before he calmed down "the person who saved me reconstituted me from being melted into a pile of goo" he said

"It's his plan he feels like he needs an army of halfa's to face some kind of threat" Mr. Hyde explained it looked like neither Tucker or the one with the claws believed him but it didn't matter if they didn't trust him than he would do this on his own if he had to

"He's telling the truth" Xavier said as she and Phantoms sister rolled into the hallway it made sense that the telepath would know that he was telling the truth in this situation

"Thank you Professor" Hyde said

The Professor raised a hand to Hyde "thanks are not needed but know this if you try to betray us you will not have the chance to regret it"

Hyde nodded walking forward "this way"

Hyde knew he wouldn't earn their forgiveness but that was fine he didn't need forgiveness vness but he would do what was right here

* * *

Jazz tried to ignore it to focus on the mission it was only because of the quick acting of Professor Xavier that she and the others on the Blackbird hadn't been knocked out by the psychic wave that had gone over the bridge and how everyone was abducted

But the thing was she couldn't help but notice the similarity between Mr. Hyde the villain who terrorized her little brother ended his relationship with Kitty and exposed his identity to the world

How much they looked alike

Of course on a scientific level she understood what a clone was but there was a difference in reading about a clone and really seeing one with her own eyes it was amazing the way he walked his blue eye shining from around the scar tissue even the way he breathed it was so totally Danny Fenton

"Stop it" he said "stop staring at me i know what I am I've accepted it" he said

Even his speech patterns were similar to Danny so many psychological questions were opened up by this a new chapter to the age old debate of nature VS. nurture

Jazz looked away for a second "sorry it's just you look so much like Danny"

Mr. Hyde grunted "like I said I accepted it" he said as they continued moving quickly through the laboratory of Mr. Sinister

Jazz stepped closer "can I ask you a question" she asked

Mr. Hyde grunted

"If you must" he said

"Why call yourself Mr. Hyde the name isn't very ghostly and why the costume" she asked looking down at the albino costume with the black suit he wore from what she remembered the mask was damaged in the fight with Danny and the X-Men from what she remembered of it it looked like some kind of deformed ghost

"The costume I found in a hidden room in a mausoleum was my way of separating myself from Phantom the name a parallel to my relationship with my bro- him" he said finally Jazz had caught his Freudian slip there

"You never wanted to really hurt Danny at least not physically" Jazz asked "you feel connected to him"

Hyde grunted "what would destroying Phantom do he would be a martyr and others would come to take up the fight against me like the one with the claws"

Behind him Logan growled "watch it Hyde" he said

Hyde simply nodded "hate me if you will your anger makes you sloppy and Hyde will be grateful" he said "so says Mr. Hyde"

This one interaction showed more of who Mr. Hyde really was than a hundred fights he used rhymes to taunt his opponents to throw them off like how her little brother used witty banter to achieve the same effect

"You call yourself Mr. Hyde but do you _have_ a name" she asked Hyde's smile dropped

"No" he said "all I've ever been was Mr. Hyde" he said "since Sinister resurrected me for his own uses"

Jazz felt a small bit of sympathy for him from what she could tell this Mr. Sinister was a telepath who had no issue with invading someones mind manipulating them for his own uses

She had to wonder how much of what he's done was Mr. Sinister and how much of it was Hyde himself no Jazz shook her head she shouldn't be calling him Mr. Hyde he deserved an actual name and not the name of a fictional monster

Although he wasn't the only one who could take inspiration from that book

"Henry" she said after a moment

Hyde stiffened for a moment "what" he asked

"Your name it fits with your whole Mr. Hyde gimmick since Henry was Dr. Jekyls name" she said

Hy- Henry was stunned speechless for a moment but than he stopped "through here is where the prisoners are kept" he said looking to Tucker pointing to a data pad "this server connects to Sinisters internal network you can use it to free Phantom claws you come with me"

Logan growled irritably "the names Wolverine bub but fine I'll go along with ya Red and Gizmo will watch Charles" he said letting his claws come out

Henry nodded turning the door intangible "are you coming" he asked he said Logan grinned

"I'm right behind ya bub" he said as they walked through the phased door

Jazz frowned as the door became tangible again she had thought she had made some real progress with him

Professor Xavier wheeled over to Jazz "don't be so distressed I think you made a real impact on him by showing him kindness" he told her Jazz put a small smile on her face

"I really hope so Professor" Jazz said

She really hoped she made a breakthrough with Henry

* * *

Inside of the lab were two of Mr. Sinisters elite officers Gorgeous George and Ruckus the two were in charge of watching over the group of lab rats they had taken from their homes in Amity Park

To be the first generation of the ultimate army of mutates

Or be piles of ash either way would work for their boss if they failed they could just grab more lab rats and start over

It was George who felt something was off first when Mr. Hyde invaded with one of the X-Men Wolverine Hyde roared angrily as he rushed at George blasting at him

Gorgeous George avoided the attack because his mutation turned his body into a semisolid tar like substance he moved his body out of the way before jumping over him covering his body in slimy purple tar

"Traitor" he said squeezing down on Mr. Hyde "you will not interfere with the masters plans" he said

From inside the tar a green glow emerged followed by a loud roar that broke apart the tar prison

"For the first time in his life Hyde stands alone to free these people and defeat you both he shall turn his heart to stone" Hyde said "hear me Gorgeous George for so says Mr. Hyde" he called out ecto energy filling Hydes hands as he unleashed a massive blast of energy that pushed Gorgeous George back

Hyde threw his hands out bending the energy shooting from his hands into a sphere trapping Gorgeous George and all of his nasty purple tar with him

Meanwhile Logan was fighting with Ruckus swinging his claws at the man making loud clanging sounds as he did Ruckus grinned  
"The mighty Wolverine they say your one of the toughest men alive"

Wolverine shrugged "what of it"

Ruckus grinned "how well do you handle loud noise old man" he said letting out a powerful wail A loud shriek nearly forcing Logan to drop to his knees as he covered his ears in pain Ruckus grinned as continued to scream increasing the pitch of his wail to beat the veteran member of the X-men

"**RUCKUS**" Mr. Hyde yelled as he flew in between Logan and Ruckus green energy covered his body as he redirected the wail throwing it back at Ruckus "the hours of training with you served me well but now it's your end it will foretell" he said "so says Mr. Hyde" he said clapping his hands together focusing the sonic wave into a concentrated blast of power sending Ruckus flying back crashing into a wall

A wall that thankfully didn't have people with pods in them Hyde turned to Logan "start getting these people out of those pods and into your plane" he said

Instead of answering Hyde turned back to the door he and Logan had phased through opening it "Foley you better have gotten those heroes out we're going to need all the help we can get"

Tucker walked over to the lab computer quickly typing a sequence of buttons "done"

* * *

Back in the lab with Mr. Sinister the ectoplasam extraction stopped as Danny's pod opened Mr. Sinister looked wide eyed "what" he said furiously Danny stepped out of the pod looking furious around him the other pods opened

Danny screamed as he unleashed his full power hitting Mr. Sinister in the chest knocking him back into a wall sparks flew as Danny flew at him throwing a wild punch hitting Sinister again and again never letting up never giving Mr. Sinister a chance to counter physically

Too bad Danny had no chance of defending himself _telepathically _

Mr. Sinister screamed as he unleashed his telepathic powers on Danny's mind throwing him back telekinetically Mr. Sinister laughed "you pathetic mortal did you truly think you could defeat **I am beyond your pathetic mortal understanding I am a living** **god Danny Phantom**" he shouted as he squeezed Danny in an invisible press

**"And you will** **die**" Mr. Sinister laughed as Danny struggled to escape what was with crazy evil mutants and them overpowering him first Magneto now Mr. Sinister what next this ultimate evil this lunatic was talking about

Mr. Sinister laughed as he squeezed Danny tighter and tighter "**do you have any last words boy**" he asked

Danny actually laughed "for someone who thinks they're a living god your full of cliches" Danny said

A flash of green filled the room hitting Mr. Sinister in the back knocking him back Danny was dropped from the psychic grip dropping to the ground Danny looked wide eyed to see Mr. Hyde or whatever his name was with a hand outstretched

Danny looked skeptical "why are you helping me don't you hate me"

True it might have been because of the telepathic brainwashing or it could be because he was the reason he melted into goo Danny wasn't really sure

Mr. Hyde frowned "I hate you this is true" he said "but I hate him more now get out and take your loved ones with you" he said turning to face Mr. Sinister "our fight is done my war is won and by all of my might this is no longer your fight" he said his body glowing green

"**So says Mr. Hyde**" he shouted firing a massive blast at Mr. Sinister knocking him through the wall he flew after him

Danny wanted to go after him but he stopped looking to his loved ones he flew over to Kitty Sam and Rogue helping them while his parents and Storm helped the others Kitty looked over to him tiredly "Danny" she asked

"You'll be ok Kitty I promise we're getting out of here"

Storm put her hand on her ear "yes Professor I understand" she said looking to Danny "all of the people have been rescued and onto the Blackbird"

Danny smiled that was a relief

* * *

Mr. Hyde and Mr. Sinister fought through his lab Mr. Sinister growled "why would you betray me after everything I did for you" he shouted hatefully "I brought you back from oblivion I trained you educated you and this is the thanks I get" he demanded

Hyde growled "you controlled me" he said "everyone wants to control me all my life" he shouted furiously pushing Hyde back his body glowing green

"There are no strings on me" he said as he let his power explode out of him in a powerful burst destroying everything around him he knew it wouldn't destroy Sinister but it would destroy everything around him

* * *

Danny watched from the Blackbird as Sinisters lab exploded all of the people from Amity Park were safely secured in the Blackbird placed under a psychic sleep when they woke up they wouldn't remember anything about this

But Danny would because he failed

He failed Hyde again now he was gone forever

And he doubted Sinister would bring him back a second time after he betrayed him

"So long goodbye and goodnight I'm sorry I couldn't make things right for you" Danny said watching the lab explode into a hundred pieces "goodbye Mr. Hyde" Danny said sadly a tear falling from his eye

The Professor wheeled over to him "I'm sorry for what happened in the end he was a good man like you" he told him

Danny knew the professor meant well but after everything thats happened with Mr. Hyde Mr. Sinister a lot of Misters recently he felt like he failed to be the hero this time

But he would be next time

An idea came to Danny hitting him like an ecto blast he knew how to make things right and thanks to Sam he knew she had a phone

* * *

In a homeless shelter in Amity Park a young man wearing a trench coat and bandages walked into the shelter while some of the workers gave him strange looks they didn't question someone who didn't have anywhere else to go coming to sleep for the night the young man stood alone for a while some of the other people in the shelter giving him odd looks

But he didn't care all he wanted was some food and a place to sleep he would be gone in the morning

He had no reason left to be in Amity Park after all

The young man felt something bump against him looking down he saw it was a little girl "hi" she said warmly "come sit with us" she said

Before the young man could refuse he was dragged across the room towards a couple

'They must be the girls parents' he thought

"Hellooooo" the man said "come sit sit we've got plenty of room at our table" moving over to let him and his daughter sit

The young man was left speechless he wasn't used to such acts of generosity "thank you" he said "but I don't want to impose" he said trying to leave politely but these people wouldn't let him as they had him sit down the little girl sitting next to him she looked at his face

"What happened to your face" she asked

"Tamara" her mother scolded "that's not nice" she told her daughter before looking apologetically to the young man

"I'm sorry she's young and doesn't know better"

The young man just laughed "it's all right I'm used to people staring"

Even among others like him his scar would get looks the man laughed handing him a bowl of soup "don't worry" he said "it tastes better than it looks"

The young man smiled gratefully taking the spoon he had some of the soup the flavor was bland and wasn't the best thing he's ever eaten but it was edible at least so it wasn't the worst

"We haven't introduced ourselves I'm Chester A Bum" the man introduced "this is Doe and our little girl Tamara what's your name" he asked holding out his hand to shake the young man hesitated for a moment before he shook it "Henry my name is Henry Hyde" the young man introduced before he and the Bum Family continued their meal together

* * *

**And that was the chapter a second appearance of Chester and the end of Mr. Hyde **

**Next time on After Many Dates Danny and Kitty we'll get to see another clone who got more than a few seconds in the actual TV show I want to thank everyone for reading this arc of Danny versus Mr. Hyde it was something I thought of way before I actually knew which timeline if any I would be doing in this Multiverse **

**Will this be the last time we see Mr. Hyde what issues will come from Danny's secret identity being revealed to the entire world we'll find out next time Stay Safe Everyone **

**And **

**Excelsior True Believers **


	34. Chapter 34

**Another day and another chapter Happy Thursday everyone let's get into another chapter I've gotten a lot of love for Mr. Hyde after the last couple of chapters **

**But well we've focused on him enough it's time for others to get the spotlight **

_**So does that mean no more Hyde**_

**Hey Wade I figured you'd be moping after Chester got a second cameo **

_**Deadpool shrugs "meh I've been busy talking with the me from Earth 2 and I got to say that me is a master of raising Neomarks blood pressure I tip my mask to him on merc with a mouth to another" **_

**Ok than I don't know how to respond to that **

**"_How about answering the question Hyde showing up again yes or no and on top of that will he get paired off with someone through the dating service I can see it now the many dates of Mr. Hyde that and you could do a spinoff about me think how fun that would be" _**

**Wade I've got stories to finish that are from the Obama administration I'm not making a spin off about you or Henry's love life **

_**"Really" Deadpool said pulling out a folder labeled idea's 61394 had for stories pulling out one "ooh what do we have here idea to ask FP11 about spinoff of original story about Milo Murphy" Deadpool read "really dude Milo Murphy isn't he like thirteen" **_

**Where did you even get that **

**"_Your junk drawer dude you really should clean that thing out" Deadpool said tossing the folder over his shoulder _**

**Yeah he's thirteen but so was Angelica and Phantasma is it wrong that I'd think he should have love too he saved two planets Danny only saved one besides that was an idea from last year I never went anywhere with the idea plus Wade like I said I have stories from when Obama was president **

**This is not a political reference it's just how I remember things when someone was president **

_**"Because you were busy writing a prequel to Naruto as a werewolf" Deadpool said "did that thing ever go anywhere" **_

**Not really look Wade I gave you a girlfriend in Danny and Kim your doppelganger is married to Harley Quinn in another timeline it's someone else that I don't remember **

**Now after a while you know the drill read fave follow review **

**And as always stay safe the worlds crazy right now but we can get through it if we work together**

**Thanks again to Flower princess11 who let me do this spinoff and Angelica's one also for helping with this chapter **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Dani let out a yawn as she laid back the leaf of a palm tree down below tourists and surfers were enjoying their time in the sun and surf Dani rolled onto her stomach letting the sun hit her on the back

She could see why people were doing this in Australia when she had passed through this felt great

"You know too much sun is bad for you" a familiar voice said Dani flipped onto her hands looking to see her cousin smiling at her "Danny" she cheered flying off her leafy perch into his arms Danny hugged her tight the two halfa's hugged for a minute longer before Dani looked up

"How'd you even find me" Dani asked Danny pulled out a phone and smiled

"Never underestimate Tucker Foley when it comes to tech" he explained the two floated down to ground level by now people were looking their way people were cheering and taking pictures

Danny held a hand over his eyes to shield them from the camera flashes Danny shook his head "this is new for me"

Dani looked at this "didn't know you had a fan base in Hawaii" she joked watching Danny sign a autograph for a little girl she cheered before running off Danny smiled putting a hand on Dani's shoulder "sorry folks gotta go" he said as they turned invisible flying off

* * *

Danny was sitting across from Danielle in a shaved ice shop the girl was on her third or maybe fourth shaved ice Dani clearly wasn't starving to death thanks to the credit card Sam gave her

'I need to find a way to thank her for that' Danny thought maybe that black Hawaiian shirt covered in purple skulls that he saw while flying by

Danny laughed "are you full now" Danny asked with a smile

Dani sighed as she put down her shaved ice how she ate it so fast without getting a brain freeze Danny had no idea maybe she got his ice powers too Danny couldn't remember if he ever saw her use her ghost sense

Dani put her cup down patting her stomach "so what's up" she asked "I doubt you came out all the way from Amity Park just to see little old me" she said

Danny frowned slightly that was true he had a reason for coming here and a big part of it had to do with Mr. Hyde with everything that happened with him and Mr. Sinister and his identity being revealed Danny didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of his past mistakes

And yes that is what he called what he did to Mr. Hyde a mistake destroying his pod it was right up there with the C.A.T. test and breaking up with Kitty something he wouldn't try to repeat anytime soon

"Some things have happened" Danny said "things that have made me want to reevaluate some of my relationships example my relationship with a cute little cousin of mine" Danny said

Dani blinked confused

"W-what are you saying Danny" Danielle asked

"I am saying that you are part of my family Dani and i want you to come live with me" Danny told her seriously

"You belong with us" Danny said "I want you to come live with me and my family" Danny wasn't sure if Dani heard him until she jumped out of her seat hugging him tightly Danny smiled "hey Dani it's ok" he said

Dani clung to Danny, feeling tears forming in her eyes.  
"I want to I really want to live with you and be a family" Dani confessed  
"But"  
"But" Danny repeats wondering what the issue is  
"What about your parents" Dani asked

Danny blinked that was her issue his parents why would they

Oh right Vlad

Yeah Danny could see the issue there well not the issue but the one Dani believed would be an issue Danny held her tight he wouldn't let her go "Dani that's not going to be a problem when they found about my powers they accepted me they're not going to blame you for how you were born but what you've done" Danny messed with her hair

"And all they're going to see is a great kid" he told her Dani smiled although she still looked unsure

Before Danny could say anything else to Danielle something happened They saw something heading towards them  
It looked to be a missile **about to hit them**

Danny flew through the wall making a shield between the shaved ice and the missile the missile exploded against the shield Danny dropped his shield looking to see Dani

"Man that was awesome" she said "you moved so fast and made a shield so quickly" Dani cheered looking excited about what Danny did

Danny smiled before he looked back seriously another missile flying towards them

**Seriously **who was firing missiles at him in a populated area

"Hit the deck" Danny shouted before he grabbed Dani and dodged flying high into the air away from all of the people barely managing to get hit by the large explosive

"Wha-" a frightened Dani said  
All the while Danny's eyes narrowed as he saw two people who sent it a pair of irritating idiots with jetpacks pointing missile launchers at Danny

* * *

_The Guys in White_

"Oh no not them again" Danny complained

Dani blinked "uh Danny who are tweedle dee and tweedle dum with the bazookas" Dani asked

"A pair of morons on the governments payroll" Danny said looking annoyed "do those sunglasses make it hard to see you nearly hit a shop full of people with that missile" Danny said really irritated at people who would needlessly put people in danger

"Danny Phantom or should we say Danny Fenton" one of the agents said "surrender your coming with us to be the subject of experiments lots and lots of painful experiments" the other one said

Danny looked to Dani "you stay back I can beat these morons with an arm behind my back" Danny said and in fact he literally doing just that putting one hand behind his back

This angered the Guys in White as they pulled out ecto weapons and fired a barrage of blasts Danny swerved and dodged around each of the blasts one of the agents tried to fly at him Danny arched his back the agent quite literally flying over him Danny flipped through the air his leg arcing through the air kicking the agent in the back

Danny turned around firing a blast at the other one knocking the blaster out of his hand Danny yawned "don't you guys have something better to do like collect taxes or do paperwork" Danny taunted "because let me tell you your no ghost hunters"

The agents growled at him as they pulled out a remote "let's see how you like this" pushing a big white button

Something sounded loud the sound of a rockets "uh Danny" Dani said looking nervous "look behind you"

Danny raised an eyebrow "behind me" he said looking around to see something descending from the sky

A big robot

A really big robot

One that Danny recognized even with the white paint job  
He gasped  
"A sentinel" Danny demanded turning towards the two morons

"Where did you two dorks get that thing" Danny shouted  
"We have been keeping track of you for a while after we discovered its remains after one of your attacks we decided to take it and repurpose it' O said  
"Attacks that thing went on a rampage to attack an innocent mutant along with a club full of innocent people" Danny shouted

"If they were actually innocent they'd get out of the way before we attacked" O said making Danny disgusted that this idiot didn't care about innocent bystanders  
"There are no innocent mutants" K said hatefully

Danny glared at that remark

"**Take that back**"He yelled  
It didnt surprise him that these two would say that but it angered him all the same  
The dorks in white ignored him and just kept talking

"This thing however, has been reprogrammed to go after to go after ghosts too" O added.  
Danny's eyes woden when he heard that  
The sentinel then scanned him andnits eyes glowed red.  
"Ghost detected" The sentinel said  
"Oh boy" Danny said looking to Danielle "Dani run now"

"But Dani I can help" she said Danny shook his head as the Sentinel fired a laser at him Danny grit his teeth to avoid screaming why did that hurt so much must be designed somehow to hurt ghosts

Danny let his hands glow as he fired small exploding discs of ecto energy the discs exploded against the hull of the Sentinel but it didn't do any damage what was going on why didn't this stupid thing break already

"Didn't you hear us ghost this thing is designed to take you down" one of the agents taunted as the Sentinel punched him in the face sending him crashing to the ground the Sentinel flew down "destroy him"

"Ghost detected" the Sentinel said "preparing eradication protocols"

"Eradication" K said "no you stupid hunk of junk we want him alive so we can study him"

"Eradication protocols prepared" the Sentinel said ignoring them holding a hand over Danny preparing another blast at him

A bolt of lightning flew through the air hitting the Sentinel Danny pushed himself to his feet seeing Storm "you shall not lay a hand on him you mechanized abomination"

"Danny" Kitty said running over to him "are you ok" she asked checking him over Danny smiled at his girlfriend "yeah not a scratch" Danny said kissing his girlfriend "thanks for the save"

Kitty smiled "thank your cousin" she said "she's the one who found us now we should probably take a step back"

Danny wondered what his girlfriend was talking about when Logan rushed past leaping onto the Sentinel letting out a loud battle cry as he ripped the Sentinel apart with his claws since it wasn't programmed to fight mutants anymore the Sentinel didn't try to defend himself as Logan ripped into it in an almost gory display of violence almost since it was a robot

Logan put both his fists together clawing out something that looked important throwing it to the side it crashed to the ground with a thud as the Sentinel fell onto it's back it's eyes stopped glowing as it powered down

"No our Sentinel you'll pay for that mutant freak" O said firing at Logan the blast hit him ripping apart of his uniform any damage it caused quickly healing Danny glared at the agents surrounded by members of the X-Men who now looked nervous but tried to hide it behind false bravado "you can't do anything to us after all you try to trick people into thinking your a hero"

Danny just grinned "wrong as usual" Danny said "because I can do something to you morons" Danny than pulled out his phone looking through his contacts Kitty looked over his shoulder "who are you calling" she asked

Danny smiled "a friend of mine" was all he said "can someone restrain these two until she gets here"

"She" Kitty asked while Logan and Storm went to restrain the two agents

* * *

In under an hour a helicopter landed out of it stepped a woman in a blue jumpsuit with an eyepatch followed after her was a friend of Dannys and one of his first blind dates Kim Possible

"Kim Possible" Agent O said "you've got to help us these dangerous criminals kidnapped us and destroyed government property" he said trying to trick Kim into believing him

Kim just rolled her eyes "oh please do you really think that would work" Kim said before walking over to Danny "hey" she said hugging Danny

Danny smiled "it's good to see you Kim" Danny said letting go of Kim before looking to Kitty who was looking wide-eyed at Danny "Danny that's Kim Possible you know Kim Possible" she asked surprised

Kim laughed "someone isn't that good at letting people in or asking for **help**" she said giving Danny a look

"Right I probably should have called you and the others before my secret got exposed that's fair" Danny said

Kim just smiled walking over to Kitty "hi I'm Kim and you must be Kitty the last time we were together all he did was think of you" she told Dannys girlfriend Kitty smiled at the famous teen hero "really" she asked

"Really" Kim told Kitty sincerely before turning to the two agents being placed in handcuffs and hauled towards the helicopter

"What are you people doing this ghostly freak is an abomination of nature a criminal he's a threat to society"

"Mr. Fenton is part of the reason there still is a society without him the planet would be nothing more than a lifeless rock like Venus or Mercury" the woman said "and you two are under arrest for endangering the public" she said

"On whose authority" K said obviously thinking they could somehow get out of this

"On my authority as director of Global Justice" she said shutting the two up "now move" herding the two guys in white at gunpoint into the helicopter Danny looked to Kim "is she really going to shoot them"

Kim shook her head "no but they don't know that"

Kim hugged Danny again "if you need help with adjusting Ben and I are a call away" she told him "oh and Stitch I guess how come you didn't call him for help with that robot"

Danny shook his head sure their mutual furry blue friend was indestructible but if he got involved here it could have negative consequences on his family and friends plus there wasn't a whole lot of time to call him with the anti ghost machine wanting to grab him

"Not enough time to call him" Danny admitted Kim nodded

"Kim Possible" a familiar ghost girl called out flying over to Danny and Kim

"You know Kim Possible" Dani said "is she your girlfriend that would be so cool if she were your girlfriend cause she's awesome and your awesome and wow" Danny and Kim blushed at Dani's fan girl episode

"Uh actually no we're not" Danny said Kim looked away getting her blush under control

"We're just friends" Kim sad to the ghost girl "who are you"

"This is my cousin Danielle" Danny said "she's kind of the reason I was here in Hawaii" Kim made an ah sound in understanding kneeling down to look Dani in the eye

"Hi your cousin's pretty cool isn't he" she said Dani nodded Kim pointed over "and so is his girlfriend she helped him out before I even got here I'm just here to pick up some **trash**"

Dani nodded pulling out her phone "can I get a picture" she asked Kim nodded not seeing the harm in that as she posed with Dani for a picture once that was done Kim waved to Danny and Kitty one more time before she walked off

* * *

Kitty walked over to Danny "so you know Kim Possible"

Danny nodded "my first blind date in the service I owe her alot" Danny said putting his arm around Kittys shoulder "she lead me to you" Danny smiled Kitty leaned up to kiss her but there were interrupted by paparazzi

"Danny Fenton over here who're these people with you"

"Are you so vocal about mutant rights because your in a relationship with one"

"How do you feel about the president"

Danny grabbed Kitty and Dani's hands "in order no comment no comment and definitely no comment" Danny said turning invisible flying off with his favorite girl and his little cousin flying off towards the blackbird turning tangible

Danny let go of Dani's hands "well Dani I think it's time you two were properly introduced this is my girlfriend Kitty Pryde" Danny said with a smile looking to Kitty "Kitty this is my cloned cousin Danielle but she likes to be called Dani" Danny introduced

Kitty smiled "hi Dani it's nice to finally meet you" she said Dani smiled

"Hi sorry I kind of pushed other people to date my cousin but in my defense I had no idea you existed" Dani introduced Kitty laughed

"That's ok before this summer I had no idea he existed either" Kitty said with a loving smile aimed towards Danny while Danny tried to figure when and with who Dani tried to set him up with

Danny decided to put those thoughts to the side to focus on the main thing "so Dani do you want to come live with us my parents know who I am pretty much everyone **knows **who I am like Kittys enemies"

Danny didn't notice Kittys frown but Dani did "if I say yes can I look around the jet" she asked wanting to get out of here before the explosion happened Danny was still oblivious to Kittys anger

Danny laughed "sure go ahead" Dani rushed up the gang plank looking to Kitty who was glaring at him "what" Danny asked

"_Like Kittys enemies_" Kitty asked sarcastically Danny frowned

"Well it's true since we've gone out I've been attacked by a mutant supremacist and a mad scientist they weren't looking at me before" Danny said back angrily

"Oh yes your the victim your school wasn't attacked by your arch enemy and a team of ghosts" Kitty said getting angrier "oh yeah and a clone of you put me in the infirmary"

"I told you to stay back" Danny shouted

"Well excuse me for wanting to protect my boyfriend from a supervillain" Kitty shouted back at her

Danny threw his arms up "if I'm so fragile and have to be protected why don't you go back to Peter" Danny said "yeah I learned all about that from a jerk at your school who thinks I'm a freak"

"Why don't you go back to Katie" she said "don't think I haven't seen the way she looks at you how come you never said anything about it"

"Because there is nothing there she was one of my blind dates and she went on a rampage" Danny said Kitty looked even angrier at that

"So **what **are you saying if I couldn't control my powers you wouldn't have picked me" she demanded "would you have picked Supergirl or Kim Possible or Batgirl or who knows how many supergirls you've dated"

"Powers have nothing to do with anything I picked you because I love you but I'm dating you not the entire X-MEN" Danny said his eyes glowing green "and I would appreciate not having to fight for my life against every one of your villains"

Danny wasn't expecting the slap or the hurt look on Kittys face tears in the corner of her eyes "Kitty I-"

"Problem solved than" she said sounding hurt "you don't want the X-Men well as soon as we get back to the institute you and Dani can get home on your own" Kitty said walking away

"Wait Kitty please I love you" he said trying to get her attention Kitty just walked up the gangplank looking upset Danny just silently followed after the Blackbird taking off rising into the air before flying away from Hawaii

* * *

Katie was feeling turmoil again  
She was in the training room trying to work off her frustrations but it did little good

It never did her any good  
"What is wrong with me I step back I told him to get back together with Kitty I called him a coward so why do I STILL feel this way"Katie said to no one but herself  
When she said those things she meant them

Or at least, she thought she did  
She should be happy that Danny and Kitty are safe and back together and she could move on  
So why cant she

Why did she feel like this what was wrong with her  
Because she wasn't looking she wasn't giving a hundred percent one of the obstacles sprung up hitting her in the head

Katie groaned in pain, due to the blow to her head  
She tried to stay concious but it is not easy

This felt wrong it didn't feel like an ordinary training accident Katie pushed herself to her feet was she in the med bay how long had she been here where was Mrs. Summers why did her head feel like this

She wanted to pass out to go back to sleep it was taking effort for her eyes to stay awake

However, before passing out she heard a voice  
A voice that for some reason, still made her heart skip a beat  
"Back off creep" The voice said "get away from them"

She open her eyes just a bit and saw who was the voice it was Danny and he was fighting with someone  
"Danny" Katie whispered before passing out again

Katie woke up again in another room this time it was infirmary but where had she been before "oh Princess" her dad said hugging her around the waist her mom and brother hugging her too "mom dad Tinker" she said groggily "did they really call you about a training accident" she asked

Her parents looked confused "she was heavily sedated so it's not likely she'd remember everything" Jean told her parents before looking to Katie something seemed off about the red haired telepath or maybe it was just the pounding in her head

"Katie sweetie do you remember going to visit your parents" she asked Katie of course she did it was the first time she'd really gotten to see them since school started instead of just talking to them on the phone

She had stopped in Amity Park she had told Danny to stop being such a coward about her and get back together with Kitty than she went to got on a bus "Katie that was last week"

Katies heart skipped a beat a WEEK she was gone for a week no she was going to come straight home

"There was a man his name is Stryker he saw your abilities and he wanted to" Jean frowned "there's no easy way to say this he wanted to turn you into a living weapon"

No she'd never be a weapon she didn't want to hurt you "the Professor has been looking for you for the past week but due to the exact nature of your mutation and Strykers telepathic shielding it was difficult to find you until yesterday"

Her mutation what was wrong with her mutation did something happen to her powers this time it was Katie's mom who talked "sweetie before you were born there was a man I found him on the side of the road he stayed with us for a month actually he was the one who helped me to give birth to you his name was Bruce Banner"

Wait Katie's parents knew Bruce he had lived in her house

"We believe your X gene was triggered by exposure to gamma radiation while you were in your mothers womb" Jean explained "it would explain the chaotic nature of your powers and how similar they are to the Hulk"

Katie nodded "how did you guys find me"

Katies dad nodded "that was your friend Dannys doing when Professor Xavier couldn't find you he reached out to Danny he found you him and his team they brought you here to the infirmary" Katies dad explained

"Danny" Katie said he rescued her so he really was there during everything Katies dad put a hand on her shoulder

"How do you feel sweetie" he asked Katie yawned and her stomach rumbled

"Hungry is it ok if I walk to the kitchen" Katie had ulterior motives to the question if she had the chance she wanted to thank Danny in person

Jean seeming to read her mind even _without _her telepathy "food would be good it would help clear any remnants of the sedative I'd like you to come back for a check up in the morning" Jean ordered maternally

Katie mentally laughed she'd make a great mom "I promise scouts honor" Katie said standing up hugging her parents looking to Tinker who was looking at her weirdly

No wonder he hadn't really talked to her while she was home either "Tinker buddy" she said kneeling down on a shaky knee "can we talk please" she asked

Tinker didn't say anything Katie sighed about to stand up when Tinker hugged her Katie was surprised hugging on to Tinker Katie felt warm tears against her chest "oh Tinker"

"I'm sorry" Tinker cried against her chest Katie held her baby brother tighter

"It's ok I'm the one who should be apologizing" Katie said "I never should have put you in danger and I never will again" Katie said kissing Tinker on the cheek Tinker didn't even make a sound of disgust when she did it

Katie smiled standing up walking out of the infirmary

* * *

"It's unbelievable that he just swoops in and fixes our problems like that" Kitty said irritated as she saw in the kitchen with Rogue "and of course it's for Katie KABOOM ughh" Kitty said irritated

"That's kind of harsh ain't it Kitty Danny saves everyone even the people he doesn't like much like that blonde jerk" Rogue pointed out Kitty grumbled something

"He still could have told me about how he dated her I must have looked like an idiot"

"Well you didn't tell him about you and Peter" Rogue pointed out she loved her best friend like a sister but she and her now twice ex boyfriend Danny were being a little dramatic here yeah both of their lives were pretty hectic and it got tougher since they got together but Rogue knew that Danny was a good guy and if he and Kitty talked about their issues instead of acting like they had to be right

Well maybe they cold get back together

* * *

Unknown to Kitty, someone overheard her ranting  
A certain blonde time bomb who was outside of the kitchen at first she had thought she was hearing things

That maybe the sedatives were messing with her head again  
"Hmm so they broke up again" Katie said truly surprised

While she hadn't been rooting for them to break up she was surprised that they did

Maybe

Just maybe

It could finally be her turn to get what she wanted

The blonde mutant then grinned  
'Too bad Kitty you had your chance now it is my turn' Katie thought with a grin

* * *

**And thats the chapter hope everyone enjoyed by now you know the drill read review fave and follow **

**stay safe everyone **

**and**

**excelsior true believers**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello again everyone by now you know who I am after 34 chapters and here we are with another now some of you might be wondering why Danny and Kitty broke up **

**To answer it in a few words both of these two are not in their right minds I don't mean like they're being overshadowed or a telepath is messing with them no what I mean is **

**Neither side was very open with each other Danny should have admitted back during the Sinister Six incident that he and Katie knew each other from the service **

**Kitty while she didn't know about Peter giving Danny issues could have kept her temper in control during Hawaii **

**But all the stress from one attack after another jumping from one battle to the next they didn't really have time to just be open and communicate also they're teenagers no one at that age is perfect no relationship at any age doesn't have it's struggles it's how you overcome them that's the important thing **

**This has been the words of a crazy fanfiction writer thanks for listening **

**Read Fave Follow and Review stay safe everyone let's get to the chapter**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny kicked Technus in the stomach sending him flying through the air Technus had tried _keyword _being tried to take control of a used car store thinking he could used cars to create an ultimate weapon and take over the world

Which Technus explained with one of his overly long winded monologues Danny threw a punch hitting the tech ghost higher into the air Technus corrected himself in the air rubbing his chin "don't take it out on me ghost child just because you and your girlfriend broke up **again**" Technus mocked firing a ecto blast that looked like circuitry

Danny's eyes glowed irritated created a shield deflecting the blast before his eyes glowed blue as he created a beam of ice freezing Technus inside of it Technus shivered

"Note to self for next upgrade include heat shields" Technus made a note of as Danny sucked him into the thermos Danny saw people cheering for him down below as he flew off before he could get ambushed by the media

Danny was flying towards home when his phone buzzed hoping it wasn't someone irritating trying to get them to go out with him like Paulina since his identity was revealed Paulina showed up wherever he went the mall the movies the Nasty Burger his street she showed up everywhere acting like it was still freshman year and that he would just jump into her arms after she knew he was a superhero

Danny shook his head relieved that it was from Sam who used to have feelings for him but had moved on with a guy named Christopher

When Danny met him he thought he was cool and wasn't anything like that creep Elliot from Michigan

_Emergency at my house __come quick _the text read

* * *

Danny frowned changing directions he flew towards Sam's house ducking down behind a bush Danny changed to normal walking the rest of the way towards Sam's house reaching out to ring the bell but the door swung open Sam's parents smiling at him

This wasn't natural something was wrong

Sam's parents were _perky _people but they never liked him and this wasn't some kind of overprotective parent thing like with Penny and Phantasmas dad no they didn't like him when he was in kindergarten

"Danny how are you son" Sam's mom said Danny didn't know how to respond to that but before he even got the chance Sam's dad gently pushed him into the house towards the kitchen

The candle lit kitchen with violin music coming from somewhere Danny looked around where was that music coming from

"Sammantha will be down in a moment Danny have a seat" Sam's mom said Sam's dad pulling a chair out for him Danny sat down looking weirdly were Sam's parents overshadowed by really nice ghosts he thought as they walked out of the kitchen and to somewhere in the house

Danny still had no idea what was going on and what was the big emergency and where was Sam

"Are you people kidding me" Danny heard Sam yell Danny stood up what was going on

Sam walked into the kitchen followed by her parents Sam looked around seeing Danny Sam sighed walking over she grabbed Sam "I can't believe you people you've been complaining about Danny for years but now you find out he has powers and your trying to play matchmaker"

'Wait what that's what they were doing' Danny thought Sam's parents were trying to set him up with Sam

That was the weirdest thing he's ever experienced

And that was saying something

"But Sammykins you love him we were trying to help" his mom said "and afterall the last two girlfriends he had dumped him like yesterdays garbage so he can't have very high standards" she said making Danny feel like dirt

"Danny and Kitty will get back together and I have a boyfriend" Sam said pulling Danny through her backdoor slamming the door behind him

* * *

Once they were down the street away from Sam's house Sam looked to Danny with a sad look "I'm sorry about that I have no idea what my parents were thinking pulling that stunt"

Danny shook his head "it's ok Sam you don't have to apologize" Danny said the two friends were walking down the street

"So how have you been" Sam asked "with Danielle and everything"

Danny smiled at the mention of Danielle "she's good I think she's adjusting to living with other people"

At first Dani was afraid that everyone would treat her poorly because she was made by Vlad and had been manipulated into shooting him in the back instead all she found were people who wanted to get along with her Jazz and his mom liked the idea of having another girl in the house

Than that night at dinner there was an eating contest between Danielle and his dad that ended with both of them too stubborn to give up on their backs with sore stomachs

Sam smiled at that "that's good"

Danny and Sam turned the corner and were ambushed by paparazzi "Danny Danny over here" they called

"Is this your new girlfriend she's a step up from the mutant" Danny growled hearing this blasting that photographers camera

"Hey what's the big idea"

"**No comment**" Danny said before he flew off

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the country Dani was using the gps on the phone Sam had given her to find Xaviers school for the gifted

Dani looked at the screen in her hands but the sun made it hard to see the map and for some reason she couldn't change the brightness

She knew she was somewhere in New York but she wasn't sure where she wanted to throw her phone in frustration trying to navigate through New York was a pain in the neck

"Hey Danny" someone called from behind her Dani turned around in the air seeing **Spiderman **

Her Cousin/Brother/Genetic Parent they hadn't really gone into specifics about their relationship and what they were to each other

What was the point of this

Oh yeah Danny knew **Spiderman**

How cool was that

Spiderman leapt onto a wall "whoa sorry kiddo thought you were someone well older and with a Y chromosome" he said "so uh are you related to Danny or are you some kind of flying fangirl"

Dani frowned at that she wasn't a fangirl sure she got a little excited seeing Kim Possible

Ok scratch that very excited at the idea of Danny dating one of the coolest people without superpowers on the planet _ok _she might be a bit of a fangirl but she bet Danny would act the same around someone like Supergirl

"Relative" she said with a deadpan to the web covered superhero Dani got an idea he might be able to help her get around this giant maze of a city "hey can you help me get to Xaviers school for the gifted" she asked sweetly handing him her phone

"Xaviers" Spiderman asked looking at the map "yeah your not too far off just keep flying east for about five minutes than you'll be there can't miss it big mansion covered in ivy with a wrought iron gate looks like something out of Downton Abbey"

Dani smiled taking her phone back "thanks Mr. Spiderman" she said flying off in the direction of the school she had to make things right with Kitty

* * *

_Dani couldn't stand this_  
_It has been days since Danny and Kitty's fight and her beloved cousin/genetic parent/older brother figure was absolutely miserable_

_Dani may be young but she could see that her cousin really loves Kitty and he is utterly miserable since their fight_  
_"I don't get it Why can't they just make up and get back together' Dani thought as she decided to go for a little flight_

_Dani didn't know everything but apparently there was this guy named Mr. Hyde who revealed Dannys identity to the whole world than there was a big fight with Hyde and some other guy named Mr. Sinister_

_And apparently people got hurt_

_Wow Danny's fought a lot of Misters lately_

_Before that Danny got kidnapped by someone named Magneto who was like another Vlad but nicer according to Danny who got beat by Batman which was cool because he's Batman_  
_However she passed by her cousin's window and saw her was in his room._

_She also saw that he didn't notice her._  
_He was looking sadly at a picture of Kitty_  
_"Kitty" Danny whispered_

_Dani saw this and frowned_  
_"Okay that does it" Dani said as she realized that enough is enough_  
_Somehow someway she has to fix this before Danny is miserable forever_

* * *

Spidermans directions were pretty good

Dani soon landed at the Xavier Institute by phasing through a wall into the mansion Kitty let out a whistle this place was way nicer than Vlad's place she thought looking around feeling her boots sink into the soft carpet under her feet Dani flew up turning invisible there had to be a way to find Kitty in this giant school

"I made it now where is Kitty" Dani said as she looked around

Flying through the mansion  
She hasn't seen anyone yet

They were probably all inside the school right now so Dani kept looking  
Unknown to the little halfa someone saw her

* * *

"Was that Danny's little cousin" Katie said as she saw the familiar little ghost girl who fazed in  
"What is she doing here" Katie thought, before she ran inside to go see her

Katie had heard about the little girl with Danny's powers briefly from Bobby apparently she'd been living in Hawaii or something and was coming to stay with Danny's family

Katie kind of wondered why but decided it wasn't really her business

Sure she might not know why she is here or how she managed to avoid security but if that little girl is here than a certain clueless but cute superhero may not be far behind

* * *

Danny Fenton is very annoyed angry and outright exasperated right now all thanks to a certain naughty little ghost girl who liked to cause trouble whether she means to or not.

He just found a note from Dani, saying that she will be in New York for a few days  
He didn't need to be Jazz in order to get that she was going there to see Kitty even after he specifically told her not to bother

"Oh Dani you have really done it this time" Danny thought as he kept flying  
Determined to get to New York, find Dani and get her out of there before she does something she shouldn't and to give her a well deserved talking to  
Danny kept flying

"Danny" Danny heard Peter call

Peter Parker that is not Kittys ex who she never told him about

Danny landed on the rooftop Peter was on Danny smiled happy to see his friend again they hadn't really gotten together since the High Breed invasion he probably could have used his help for Mr. Hyde

Peter was smart enough he might have figured things out before it blew up in his face

Before he and Kitty broke up

**Again**

"Hey man it's good to see you" Peter said "I'm sorry about what happened with your identity" Danny nodded

"It's ok man not your fault although the paparazzi are the worst"

Peter groaned "yeah tell me about it J Jonah Jameson is determined to turn the city against me" he said throwing his hands up "you save the world from being spider mutants and beat Doc Ock the Jackal and Norman Osborne a few dozen times and look how the city turns on you"

Danny could relate all it would take is one mistake and he'd go from being a hero to a zero all over again

"Fame is fickle isn't it" Danny said heading towards the ledge "look Pete we've gotta get everyone together soon but right now I've got to get to Xaviers"

Peters eyes widened recognizing the name "you too that's funny your relative said about the same thing"

'My relative' Danny thought before realizing who he was talking about "Dani"

"Oh is that her name yeah nice looking kid didn't know you had siblings" Peter said

"She's my sister technically but it's a long story and I got to go" Danny said flying off not long after he heard the thwip of Peters web shooters Danny looked to see him swinging behind him

"I'll come with" Peter said "things have been kinda quiet since the last time I saw Black Cat"

Danny wanted to say no but instead saying nothing it might be good to have a friend with him "fine you can come as long as your not a mutant hater"

Peter flipped through the air "hey as long as they're not breaking laws or try to kill me I'm not prejudiced" Peter said

Danny laughed

"So what's the big deal about Xaviers Institute I know it's some kind of private school way out of my price range"

'I think the Professor might let you in to be honest' Danny thought even without the spider powers Peter was a certified genius and he was a big help during the High Breed Invasion

"You'd be surprised Spidey" Danny told him "you'd be surprised"

* * *

Danny soon landed in the grounds of the Xavier Institute Peter landed besides him

Danny wasn't completely sure but he had an idea  
He hasn't been here since that big fight with Kitty

"Nice place they've got here" Peter said looking around "any idea where your little doppelganger would be"

Danny nodded "she's going to be looking for someone named Kitty Pryde" Danny told Peter before walking towards the institute

Peter quickly caught up to him walking side by side "and whose Kitty Pryde who we dealing with gang leader AIM HYDRA" Peter asked

"What no" Danny said sighing "she's my _ex _girlfriend Dani thinks she can just magically get us back together"

"Ohhhh" Peter said "this is one of those parent trap moments" he said

Danny laughed he technically could be considered her parent since Dani was made from his DNA

No Danny shook his head that was too weird way too weird he was way too young to be a dad "something like that"

Danny opened the door weird why was it open Danny looked to Peter "we should split up it might help us find Dani faster"

Peter looked unsure "shouldn't we find Kitty if we find her we can find Dani"

Danny wanted to say yes but no Kitty wouldn't want to see him

"It's easier to find Dani" Danny said before walking off Peter didn't follow after him

Danny sighed as he looked around  
"Now to find Dani and get out of here before anyone sees us" Danny muttered as he fazed into the school to search for his cute but pesky little cousin

Who like Peter said was trying to do a parent trap thing

"Danny" a feminine voice caught his ear  
Danny froze and so did his heart

It wasn't Dani's voice, it wasn't even Kitty's Jubilees Rogue's or even one of the teachers  
No, it was much MUCH worse

He turned around and saw who it was  
"Katie" he said sounding nervous sure the last time they talked was when she bad mouthed him and told him to go back to Kitty after making him feel like dirt for how he treated her

Katie smiled at him "hi Danny so your not with Kitty anymore"

Danny took a step back "uh yeah" Danny said sounding sadly Katie's smile got bigger as she stepped closer to Danny

Danny was about to step back but stopped himself he wasn't going to keep acting like he was afraid of a girl

"Anyways have you seen a little girl twelve looks like me" Danny asked Katie nodded

"Yeah I think I saw her heading towards the cafeteria we can walk together" Katie said grabbing Dannys arm pulling her along Danny could have phased his arm out of Katies grip but if Katie could help him find Dani the sooner they could leave before he had to see Kitty again

"So Danny" Katie said looking back to Danny "how have you been since the break up" she asked

Danny sighed "I'm fi-" Danny began before shaking his head "no I haven't been doing that great I've been trying to keep myself busy so I don't have to think about it"

Katie stepped closer and closer to Danny putting an arm around his shoulder than another hugging him "I'm sorry about that" she told him "sometimes love is hard isn't it"

Danny nodded "yeah" he said

Katie put her hands on his face wait a second what was she doing he thought she was over him

"Katie" Danny said before she kissed him on the lips Danny gasped as Katie held him around the waist Danny turned intangible phasing out of her grip "the heck are you doing" Danny yelled irritated at Katie

"Your single I wanted to show you that your loved" Katie said "I wouldn't yell at you like Kitty did I wouldn't have slapped you"

Danny's eyes glowed "no you just mess with my head where'd this come from Katie I thought you had moved on"

"And I thought you hated me after what happened at the carnival" Katie was getting close to Danny again Danny didn't know what else to say Katie's eyes were beginning to glow

Oh no not a good sign she was going to go off like a time bomb Danny thought getting ready for an attack

"I've done everything to get you to notice I train until I couldn't stand" Kitty said running at Danny manipulating his body Danny stretched around her punch before flying into the air

"I would meditate for hours" Katie said jumping up after Danny Danny turned intangible dodging her attack Katie landed with a loud thud leaving craters in the hardwood floor

Danny's eyes widened since when could Katie draw on her strength without transforming Katie yelled running at Danny again Danny made a shield to block the attack "I never told you to do any of that" Danny said "you chose to come to the institute you **wanted **to never hurt your brother again" Danny shouted getting angry at Katie

Katie stopped midway to throw a punch her neck glowing Katie dropped to her knees hissing in pain "Tinker Danny Tinker Danny Danny Tinker" she said over and over tears falling from her eyes

"Danny" she said looking up at her "help me" she pleaded

* * *

What was happening to her why did she feel like this what was going on her feelings were jumping back and forth visions of Tinker and Danny flashed through her eyes over and over and over again

"Tinker Danny Tinker Danny Danny Tinker" Katie said over and over tears trailing down her eyes onto her pants what was going on why did her neck burn what was going on

"Danny" she said looking up at her "help me" she pleaded knowing she had no right to ask after jumping Danny after attacking Danny again

What was going on wit her

Danny rushed over turning his hand intangible "this is going to feel weird" Danny told her reaching inside of Katies neck pulling out some kind of device what was **that **and why was it in her neck

The flashes in her head died so did the pain "th ank you" Katie said panting feeling relieved as the pain died she could think coherently again what was that thing and why was she acting weird

"Your welcome" Danny said looking at the device he pulled out a phone "Spidey are you there" Danny said into the phone "Spidey are you there"

"You know Spiderman" Katie asked Danny nodded

Katie knew Tinker was a giant fan of Spiderman "do you think he'd give my brother an autograph" she asked him she really wanted to do something for Tinker to make up for what happened at the carnival

"Spidey are you there come on man pick up where are you" Danny said into the phone "I can't get ahold of him he should be around here somewhere" Danny looked to Katie holding his hand out to her

Katie stood up with Dannys help Danny looked around "where is everyone" he asked "there's no way people wouldn't have heard that"

Katie frowned Danny was right people should have heard the noise of them fighting actually it's been strangely quiet all day where was the sound of training the kids running around

Jubilee pulling a prank on her latest victim

When was the last time she actually saw someone was it this morning when Sooraya brought her breakfast was it Dannys cousin

"Somethings going on" Katie said before seeing something behind her "Danny look out" she said pushing him to the floor a dart flew through the air where Dannys head had been before embedding itself into a wall

Katie looked up to see men dressed in tactical gear with dart guns at the end of the hall

"**She somehow got the tracker removed**" one of them said

"**It doesn't matter we're already here and Stryker wants the mutants alive take them**" the other said

'Stryker' thought hatefully the guy who abducted her when she was visiting her parents he planted a tracker on her did it do anything else to her was that what was messing with her feelings

before they trained their weapons on Danny and Katie firing more darts at the two mutants Danny grabbed Katies arm turning intangible they phased through the floor

Katie looked around at the metal lined hallway "where are we" she asked

Danny looked at her weirdly "you've been here for three months and you don't know about the X-Men" he asked

"The X what" she asked

"Sum it up because we've got people chasing us covert ops team fighting for mutant rights"

Katie went to a school with spies she went to a school with spies this explained so much wait a minute she slept in the same room as a spy the must be what those squads were she heard Sooraya talking about

"Well I feel a little better that you picked a spy over me" Katie said

Danny nodded "we've got to get moving eventually those guys are going to find us"

"What are we going to do" Katie asked

Danny began running down the hall "Danny" she asked "what are we going to do"

"Something I've been struggling with lately call for help" Danny said

* * *

**And that's the chapter with Danny and Katie alone in the Xavier being hunted by Colonel Stryker and his men what will happen next time tune in next time to find out **

**Big Thanks to Flowerprincess11 for her help with the chapter also for reminding me about part of Danny and Kittys epilogue that I forgot about **

**Stay Safe **

**And **

**Excelsior True Belivers**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello we're here for chapter 36 of After Many Dates Danny and Kitty now some of you are wondering if I'm basing this chapter on the movie X-2 X-Men United **

**The answer is yes yes I am **

**Or at least I'm borrowing Stryker from the movie for the chapter **

**Now after thirty six chapters you know the drill by now read review fave and follow **

**Stay Safe everyone **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Katie groaned where was she why did her head hurt Katie tried to lift her arms but they were chained behind her back Katie looked around remembering Logans class she was in a dark room with only one light somewhere above her head

"Ah good your awake" Katie's eyes snapped forward seeing an old man with short white hair and a neatly trimmed dressed in military gear he stepped forward his blue eyes watching him behind her was a smaller figure wearing tactical gear

Katie watched the man something about him it sent shivers down her spine the way he looked at her it made her feel dirty like there was something wrong with her he walked in a circle around her chair Katie tried to follow but she couldn't

"Who are you" Katie said "what do you want"

The man stopped "how is Logan" he asked Katie's eyebrows shot up into her hair

**Logan **

"Who" Katie said playing dumb here

The little figure looked agitated when Katie said that

"23" the man called the little figure stiffened stepping back Katie heard the footsteps again before he walked around again coming into view the man sighed

"Logan and I were friends once a long time ago" he said "but over the years we went down different paths or to be more specific **nature** put us on different paths"

Katie frowned 'what did he mean by that' she thought

The man pulled out a remote pushing a button all around her screens came to life all playing the same thing Katie shielded her eyes no not that anything but that she didn't want to see this again

It was footage of the carnival where she put people in danger putting Tinker in danger

"Mutants are a threat" the man said "if humanity isn't careful you'll drive us to extinction" he said Katie shook her head

"No I'm not like that anymore I'm not a monster" Katie said looking away "I'm not a monster" she said

The man knelt down "actually you are you have been a monster since the day you were born" the man said pulling out some kind of gun pointing it to Katies neck "and you know what they say a leopard can't change it's spots" he said before pulling the trigger Katie felt something prick against her neck like a needle and than she blacked out

* * *

'I'm not a monster' Katie thought as she followed Danny 'I'm not a monster'

* * *

"Huh" Katie asked as they moved through the halls Danny looked around "what do you mean ask for help isn't everyone you know back in Amity Park" she asked "how would they even get here in time to help us"

Danny grabbed Katie turning invisible as soldiers walked past "** I could have sworn I heard something**" one of the soldiers said

Another shook his head

"**It doesn't matter we've got all the muties in this place plus we got a couple of bonus the Danny Phantom looking kid and that wall crawling menace think Jameson would give us a reward for that**" one asked unaware that Danny was behind them hitting both in the back of the head turning visible Danny grabbed one by the shoulders dragging him back the way he and Katie came

"What are you doing" Katie asked

"Haven't you ever seen A New Hope" Danny asked "we're going to need a way to blend in"

Katie nodded in understanding grabbing the other guy following after Danny

* * *

Danny put on the soldiers helmet leaving the soldiers in their underwear in a closet Danny coughed "**man what did this guy eat**" Danny said "**it smells like the locker room at my school in here**"

"**Just breathe through your mouth**" Katie told him as they followed after some other soldiers

Katie looked to Danny "**when's that help coming**" she asked

"**They're on their way**" Danny said "**it just takes a while for them all to get here**"

"**Doesn't sound very effective**" Katie said

"**Well excuse me for not having a teleporter like the Justice League to beam my friends everywhere**" Danny said

One of the soldiers looked back at him "**you say something Hartman**"

Danny froze not sure what to say but lucky for him Katie stepped in "**Hartman's panicking cause he forgot his wedding anniversary again**" Katie interjected one of the soldiers laughed "**seriously Hartman how many times has it been now three fourth**"

Katie elbowed him "**hey it could be worse right it's not like I've forgotten for eighteen years in a row right**"

The other soldiers laughed at that idea "**who could possibly be that clueless**"

"**Whoever it is probably won't be married for very long though**" another laughed

Danny and Katie split off from the other soldiers Danny lifted his visor for a second "thanks Katie" he said Katie nodded

"Let's find the others" she said walking following the soldiers into a transport

* * *

Logan struggled against the chains holding him there was no way he was gonna let someone hurt those kids

"I see age hasn't slowed you down in the slightest Logan" Stryker said stepping into Logans 'room' Logan growled seeing the old army man

"Stryker" he growled "when I get out of here"

"Your welcome to try Logan but I find it unlikely" Stryker said followed by someone small in armor there was something off about how they smelled something familiar Logan turned to Stryker "what do you want"

Stryker walked around Logan "what I've always wanted to protect my country" Stryker said "we used to agree on that don't you remember"

Logan wanted to say he'd never agree with this lunatic but if he was honest he just didn't remember he didn't remember a lot of things he had big gaps in his memory Chuck helped fill some of them in but there were others the sixties especially he didn't remember too well

But he did remember Stryker and some of the extreme methods he would use to defend his country

Incarceration

Experimentation

Torture

There was hole too low for Stryker to slip through not as long as he could justify it by saying he was doing it for his country

And all because of one thing

"What happened to your boy wasn't my fault Stryker" Logan said "it was bad intel"

For the first time since he came in here Stryker got angry punching Logan on the face it didn't even hurt Logan laughed "looks like age's slowed someone down" he said

Stryker's face was red "do not mention my boy to me do not **ever **mention my boy" Stryker said tears falling from his eye "you were right about the bad intel about that HYDRA base but we didn't know that there was a mutant operative among them" Stryker said "he wasn't human"

Logan remembered that mutant Omega Red that was a point where he and Stryker agreed that man wasn't human any humanity he had was gone long before Logan and the rest of his team had even got there

"But not to worry Logan that'll never happen again" he said with an evil smirk having composed himself "with the help of your students"

Logan struggled against the chains "you won't hurt my kids" he shouted angrily growling pushing against his chains trying to get to Stryker growling trying to get close enough to sink his claws into the man

The small figure rushed forward hitting Logan with a foot to the face knocking him back

"Well done 23" Stryker said as the figure put down their foot he looked to Logan

"Who is that kid" Logan asked

Stryker smirked "your legacy" he said before he and the figure 23 walking out of Logans cell leaving him trying to break out of his chains

* * *

Danny and Katie stepped out of the transport splitting off from the other soldiers Katie frowned grabbing her head

"Katie" Danny asked "are you ok"

Sure she scared him but that didn't mean he wanted her to get hurt

"I feel like I've been here before" she said shaking her head "we've got to find everyone" Katie said

Danny nodded "we gotta find a security room or something like that" Danny said

* * *

A pair of soldiers were working at a computer looking at the monitors when they heard knocking one of the soldiers got up opening the door seeing someone in their uniform punch him before the alarm could be raised the intruder raised his hand firing a blue beam that froze him to the wall

* * *

Another soldier stepped into the room taking off their helmets revealing Danny Phantom and Katie Kaboom Danny walked over to the console "come on come on" Danny said typing on the computer really wishing that Tucker was here right now finally the feed showed what he wanted to see

Well not what he wanted a hallway filled with students of the Institute in cells along with the staff Pete and Dani "I found them I'm going to get them out"

"You can't do that Danny it's suicide" Katie tried pleading "the soldiers will come rushing in"

Danny shook his head walking towards the door "it doesn't matter I have to get them out I have to save Kitty" Danny said "no matter what happens to me" he said

Katie froze "you really love her don't you" she asked but Danny got the feeling she already knew the answer

Danny nodded "I always will" Danny tried to push past but Katie stopped him "let me go Katie" he angrily begged his eyes glowing green highlighting the tears in his eyes "let me save the woman I love"

"Count to fifty than go to the cells" Katie said walking towards the door

"What will you do Katie" Danny asked getting a bad feeling about this "what are you going to do"

Turning back she kisses Danny on the lips "bye Danny" she said walking out of the observation room

* * *

Katie stepped out in the middle of the base around her soldiers were beginning to look at her

"**Hey you who are you what's your ID number**" one soldier said as others began to train their weapons on Katie

Katie smirked as her eyes began to glow "I'm no one important" as she began to transform "just a girl with **anGER ISSUES**" Katie yelled as she fully transformed an alarm sounded as the soldiers tried to detain her opening fire bullets bouncing off of her skin like rain drops Katie yelled as she rushed forward smashing through some soldiers and a building

Katie let out a massive yell as she continued to smash through buildings and soldiers a part of Katie wanted to head towards the cells where the students were being held

Where Danny was

"**NO" **She yelled she wouldn't force Danny to fall in love with her he didn't feel that way for her it made her angry everything made her angry which was good because right now she had something she could take all that anger out on

"**RAHHHHHHHHH**" Katie yelled towards the sky as she continued to go on her rampage

"Hello again Miss. Kaboom" Stryker called out Katie turned her hate filled eyes towards Stryker

"**You**" Katie yelled stepping forward "**you attacked my school you hurt my friends**"

Stryker laughed "oh Miss. Kaboom you don't have any friends not among your family not among your fellow mutants not even with that boy you care for so much even without the emotion manipulating device I transplanted in your neck"

Katie growled about to charge at Stryker when what sounded like a cannon echoed hitting Katie in the stomach Katie flew back it felt like someone punched her in the stomach Katie crashed into a wall Stryker raised an eyebrow "you are very impressive I doubt any other mutant could have survived a hit from that cannon" Stryker pulled out a walkie talkie "open fire again continuous bombardment all artillery" Stryker ordered

Artillery rounds began firing flying through the air in a high arc before descending down towards Katie

Katie closed her eyes "**by**e Danny" she said closing her eyes waiting for the hit explosions rang out but Katie didn't feel anything opening her eyes she saw two girls flying through the air and some kind of giant orange dinosaur

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size" the dinosaur said before a green glow flashed across the room and a boy in a green jacket took his place "I'm sure I can get an alien that's closer to your size" one of the flying girls laughed "easy Ben" she said floating down to Katie

Katie's jaw nearly dropped seeing the **S **emblazoned on her chest "I I I oh my god your Supergirl"

Supergirl laughed "that's my name" she said helping Katie up "are you ok"

Katie nodded dumbly Supergirl looked over to Katie "think you can give us a hand" Katie nodded dumbly again the girl of steel was asking her for help she was going to fight alongside the **girl of steel herself** Katie nodded the other girl a metal girl with blue pig tails along with the guy in the green jacket who had transformed again into some kind of green plant thing were fighting off the soldiers

Katie nodded her eyes beginning to glow "it's b**e my pleasure Supergirl**" Katie said as she transformed roaring loudly Supergirl had a raised eyebrow "wow I did not see that coming"

* * *

Danny could hear the sounds of gunfire destruction and the scream that used to terrify him more than any ghost he'd ever faced before with the exception of maybe the dark version of him and Mr. Hyde

Who was also another version of him come to think of it

Danny almost turned around when he heard what sounded like tanks firing but Danny kept going Katie had asked that he'd save Kitty and he was going to follow through on just what might be he last wish

Danny found the cells with only a few soldiers prowling across the catwalks turning visible Danny flew up "hey boys look here" he said the soldiers turned towards Danny opening fire turning intangible Danny fired small ecto blasts from his fingers knocking the guns out of their hands Danny than pushed a button that opened all of the cell doors

Why they even had a button that did that Danny had no idea but the cells opened as mutants began to come out Danny saw the one he was looking for floating down he saw Kitty helping Pete out of the cell "Kitty" Danny called hugging her

Kitty jumped hearing his voice but didn't push him off "_Danny _what are you doing here" she asked

"Long story" Danny said helping Kitty carry Pete the web headed hero while his eyes looked around where was she where was Dani she was the reason he got in this situation in the first place

Danny looked to Kitty "Kitty Dani came to see you have you seen her" he asked

Kitty looked confused "Dani no I haven't seen her" she said "but if she's here than that means they're probably keeping her somewhere else in the base"

"**Your not going anywhere Phantom**" a large group of soldiers said pointing their weapons towards Danny and the group of mutants Peter stood protectively in front of Jubilee and the other younger mutants activating his powers Danny saw Bobby Sooraya and others getting ready to fight too

Danny looked to Pete "can you fight" he asked

Pete nodded "yeah I can fight" he said pushing himself up "just not sure for how long" he said getting ready to fight

"**Take aim we want the mutants alive**" the lead soldier asked

"**What about Danny Phantom**" another soldier asked

"**We already have one of these freaks to experiment on we don't need an extra**" Danny's eyes glowed green how dare they even **think **of experimenting on his sister

Danny looked to Kitty "cover your ears and get behind me"

Kitty looked to the others "everyone get back" she said as Danny stepped forward bracing his legs as he unleashed a massive ghostly wail soldiers flew back as Danny continued to wail on the enemy soldiers finally Danny dropped to his knees changing back from Phantom to Fenton as he ran out of power

Pete and a girl he hadn't met before in black helped him to his feet

"Why didn't you do that with the High Breed" Pete asked Danny let out a tired breath

"Because it's exhausting" Danny said as he tried to transform back "and drains my powers"

Danny looked to the others "can you get the others out of here I have to find Dani" Pete nodded

"Kitty go with him" Rogue called out said girl towards Danny both she and Danny looked ready to protest "right now you don't got powers and we have get out of here"

Kitty and Danny just looked at each other "fine" they said Danny walked over grabbing a soldier by the collar

"Where's the other ghost kid and the X-Men" Danny interrogated even with his powers at their bare minimum he could still be pretty threatening especially after he just unleashed the wail

"**They're in the other cell block down the corner and to the right**" the soldier said clearly terrified Danny dropped him

"Thank you" he said before he and Kitty ran off behind them the other students ran off in the other direction

* * *

"Is now really the best time for you to be playing matchmaker for those two Rogue" Sooraya asked as she and the power stealing mutant were near the front Rogue had used her powers on a downed soldier and had found out where the transports were to get her and the other students out of here

"If we don't get those stubborn idiots together soon they'll stay apart forever" Rogue told the Muslim Mutant

Sooraya shook her head before looking ahead "I just hope they'll be all right"

Spiderman swung besides them "you don't have to worry about Danny that guys crazy tough" he said

"Ain't that the truth" the Southern Belle of the X-Men said remembering how he fought in the institute against Vlad Plasmius and Mr. Hyde

Running out into the daylight seeing Katie fighting alongside Ben Ten Supergirl and some kind of robot girl who was no doubt a hero

"Ben Jenny Supergirl" Spiderman greeted swinging through the air he kicks a pair of soldiers before landing by Ben before throwing another punch "good to see you guys again" he said

Ben nodded as he transformed into some kind of little alien "Echo Echo" he called in a techno voice before duplicating into a dozen little clones the clones ran over to Rogue "we've got a jet waiting follow us" one of the clones told Rogue who nodded looking to Sooraya

"Dust give us cover Sunfire Iceman I want you guys defending the rear with the Ben Ten clones Colossus Nightcrawler guard the younger students" Rogue ordered "X-Men move out" she ordered Sooraya nodded as her body turned into a sandstorm flowing around them blocking the soldiers view Rogue the students and the aliens moved through the storm easily "tell us where the jet is" Rogue said to one of the clones pointing in a direction

"This way" he said as Sooraya made a path for them towards a green jet Rogue and everyone else rushed towards the jet behind her she could hear sounds of explosions and ice as soldiers tried to get through to the students

Rogue wasn't going to let that happen taking off her gloves she was ready for a fight if she had to

Thankfully it seemed that they wouldn't making it to the ramp of the jet Rogue began herding students inside Rogue looked to the little alien Ben Ten had turned into "thanks for the help"

Ben just nodded "thank Danny he called us for backup" he said in his distorted voice like it was coming out of a speaker before looking back towards the base "I just hope the others got to him ok"

'Others' Rogue thought how much more help could Danny have called for

* * *

Danny yelled throwing a punch hitting a soldier in the face knocking him out Kitty laughed "who taught you how to punch someone that was awful" she said

Danny shrugged "it's better with super strength" Kitty grabbed his hands positioning his finger "place your thumb here over your fingers not to the sides" she instructed "and start your punch from the hips it'll give it more power"

Danny looked at Kitty holding his hand and blushed Kitty doing the same when she realized what she was doing let go "uh thanks" Danny said

"Yeah no problem we should keep moving" she said trying to get her blush under control as they moved through the corridor Danny looked at Kitty she was so beautiful and he was such an idiot

"Look Kitty I" Danny began "I'm sorry after Mr. Hyde I-" Danny stopped

Kitty turned around "you what" she asked

Danny let out a heavy breath "I didn't want to lose anyone else I've seen what I become when the people I care for are gone" Danny said thinking about that horrible future he had destroyed everything and everyone "I was so focused on myself and how I wanted to keep my people safe" Danny said "that I never thought about how I was putting your people at risk"

Kitty grabbed him they turned intangible as a pair of claws went through Danny's intangible chest

Claws that looked very familiar

Kitty pulled him back away from the claws Danny frowned seeing a figure in black armor like one of the soldiers but this one was alot smaller Danny's eyes widened "your just a kid" he said horrified how dare someone turn a kid into a weapon

The figure yelled rushing at Danny

Even without his powers Danny dodged throwing a punch he really wished he didn't use all his energy for the wail but he still didn't have enough power to transform again the figure turned bringing their foot up and a claw came out the ball of the foot

Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the claw wondering if Logan could do that

"Danny" Kitty shouted worried

Before Danny could get skewered on someones foot someone else with claws leapt in front of Danny pushing back "we really got to stop meeting like this amigo" Manny said

Danny laughed "you know me Manny my luck never goes that well" Manny pushed back the figure back roaring like a tiger he leaps at the figure they flipped back onto their hands kicking Manny up into the air Manny used his grappling hook hand to fly down swinging his claws Manny broke through the helmet long black hair and tanned skin

" Tan hermosa" Manny said

Danny's eyes widened looking at the girls eyes "she looks like Logan" Danny said shocked

Kitty nodded stupefied "she does"

Manny frowned with a raised eyebrow "I have no idea who Logan is" he said

The newer model of Logan growled "I'm better than him" she said running at Manny swinging her claws "I'm faster I'm stronger I'm better" she said emphasizing every word with a swing of her claws she growled tears in her eyes "I'm better than he is" she said charging at Manny

"Kid you have daddy issues" another familiar face said kicking the little Logan knocking her down Kim Possible Manny looked to Kim

"It took you long enough Kim this chica nearly skewered me" she said Kim gave Manny a look

"_Tan Hemrosa _much Manny I think you were getting distracted" Kim said Manny blushed embarrassed

Manny shook his head "let's just find these people" Manny said Danny Kim and Kitty nodded Danny picking up the little Wolverine throwing her over his back the four walked over to some cells that were clearly higher security than for the students

Or did anyways since Logan had just finished throwing the last of the soldiers against a wall

"Oh that's Logan" Manny said looking at the girl on Dannys back to him "yeah your right they do look alike"

Logan growled looking over to Danny "nice to see ya Spooky" he said irritably looking over to the girl on Danny's shoulder Logan growled "**Stryker**" he said in a tone so harsh Danny was terrified

And he fought ghosts

Danny looked to the others "let's get everyone out of here" he said walking over to a keypad turning intangible Danny phased his hand into it ripping apart the circuitry inside of the thing

Not exactly how Tucker would do it but effective

The cell opened inside Dani inside "Danny" she asked

"Danny" she said happy to see him hugging him excitedly Danny knelt down looking at Dani

"What were you thinking Dani I told you to stay out of things" he told her Dani looked down

"I just wanted to help" Dani said "you were so miserable"

Danny shook his head "I'd be more sad if something happened to my little sister" Danny said "do you know how worried I was"

Instead of answering Dani just hugged him "you called me your sister" she said excitedly "your my brother and I'm your sister **yahoo**" Dani cheered Danny shook his head her excitement was contagious "let's get out of here sis" Danny said

"I quite agree" the Professor said behind Danny and Dani the X-Men around him protectively "we should get out of here"

* * *

Stryker hid behind a downed artillery how had things gone so long for him he wasn't expecting so many 'heroes' Ben Tennyson XJ9 Supergirl Danny Phantom why were they all here couldn't they see he what he was doing he was doing for the sake of the nation for the peace of the American people

He had sworn an oath to protect the United States and the constitution from all threats foreign and domestic

"Stryker" Logan said Stryker turned pulling out a gun Logan scoffed "we both know that thing won't work on me" he said claws coming out

"That girl where'd you get her" he said "**why is she like me**"

'X-23 failed with her conditioning and training she should have won' he thought 'even against Logan'

"If your asking if I conducted a experiment with clones than no she was an asset we acquired from a HYDRA facility in Miracle City" Stryker said Logan roared bringing his claws inches from Strykers face "if you ever go after my school again" Logan threatened no promised "I'll remind you just what kind of monster I can be" Logan turned away from Stryker walking away

* * *

Danny looked to his friends "thanks for coming guys" Danny said to Peter Ben Manny Jenny Kim and Kara Manny smiled

"Hey at least this time I don't have to fly home" he said his face turning green just at the thought of having to fly home Danny laughed

"Yeah and on the bright side you got a girlfriend out of it too" Danny said looking to the unconscious smaller Logan laying down on a bed in the infirmary the others laughed at Manny "oh ha ha very funny" Manny said jokingly

Manny looked behind Danny "and speaking of girlfriends" Danny looked behind him to see Kitty there

"Ex-girlfriend" Danny said Manny shook his head

"I don't know amigo she seemed pretty worried about you" Manny said

Kim raised an eyebrow "how long did you wait before making an entrance" she asked Manny didn't answer

"No comment" he said before pushing Danny towards the door

"It was nice seeing you Danny we're going to head on out and leave you guys alone" Kara said grabbing Manny "come on Manny I'll fly you home"

Manny groaned "I was worried you'd say that" he said

Ben waved "see ya dude" he said

Danny sighed everyone and his sister were trying to play matchmaker Danny walked over to Kitty who was looking at him

"Kitty I-" Danny said "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too it's just with everything that happened and Katie I may have lost my temper"

Danny laughed remembering the slap "how about we just say we were both kind of stupid" Danny said taking Kittys hands looking hopefully at his perfect match "and maybe we get back together" he asked

Kitty just smiled "I'd like that I'd really like that" she said before she and Danny hugged the two kissing

* * *

From around the corner Kara grinned having watched the couple with her X-Ray vision she turned back to her friends "they're back together" she said Jenny and Kim smiled sure all three of them did go on a date with Danny last summer but they were happy for him that he got back together with someone he really loved

Peter smiled "great so anyone want to invite the lovebirds for food the last time we really hung out aliens were shooting at us"

Ben shook his head "I can't I've gotta get to Julies tennis match but if you guys are ever in Bellwood you should stop by for smoothies" the holder of the omnitrix said before leaving the institute

"And I've got a date with Virgil" Kara said walking off after Ben

Peter looked around at everyone else "what about you guys burgers schwarma motor oil for Jenny it's New York we can eat food from all over the world and not leave Queens"

The rest of the friends nodded going to grab Danny to see if he and Kitty wanted to join them

* * *

Katie walked into the Professors office in there was Ororo and Scott "you wanted to see me Professor" she asked

Professor Xavier nodded "yes Katie I wanted to say you were very brave today" he told her "your actions helped save your fellow students along with Danny's sister'

Katie smiled "it was no problem really I was just doing what was right"

For the first time in a long time she felt like she was doing something right and it wasn't just to get the boy she liked really liked even without that thing Stryker put in her messing with her emotions to notice her or to get control of the monster inside of her

But just because it was the right thing to do fighting that army wasn't a job for Danny as great of a guy as he was but it was the perfect job for a walking time bomb like her

The Professor seemed to be reading her mind "yes which is why I'd like to offer this" Scott pulled out a case handing it to Katie inside of it was a black uniform with a golden yellow X across the front of it yellow gloves and boots

"Besides teaching preparing our students for the world around them and within them is we have a team of remarkable young people who fight for what's right for both humans and mutants if you'd like Katie we'd be honored if you'd join under Scotts tutelage"

A hero they wanted her to be a hero maybe this was the way if she could be a hero she could prove herself to Danny to everyone that she wasn't just a monster that she was someone remarkable

"I accept" she said

* * *

**And that's the chapter I write with 6% battery life Danny and Kitty are back together we've met X-23 and we had another team up of Danny's amazing friends no I will not call them that I'm just making a joke **

**Now part of the reason for this chapter was to give closure on Danny and Katies relationship but than I checked the epilogue again and saw that was still a couple years away so for now there'll still be a bit of drama between Danny and Katie **

**I hope you all enjoyed this monster of a chapter **

**Stay safe everyone **

**And **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here's another chapter of Danny and Kitty not much more to say here just the usual message of asking for faves follows reviews **

**Stay Safe **

**And Big Thanks to Flower Princess11 for her help with the chapter **

**Let's get started**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny was not comfortable as a stage technician attached a microphone to the front of his shirt around Danny the hustle and bustle of reporters technicians and other people Danny had no idea what job they did

All to make a tv show happen a tv show that he hated why did he agree to this again

Oh right because of Senator Kelly

* * *

Danny sighed as he flipped through the channels as Kitty cuddled closer to him

"So how do you think Dani and Laura are doing" Danny asked

Jazz during one of her therapists in training moods had suggested that Dani should have a play date with Laura Wolverines clone that Danny and his friends had liberated from Stryker along with the rest of the mutants in the institute

Jazz's reason was they were both clones created by evil people Vlad in Dani's case and HYDRA in Lauras and that they both turned out female despite being cloned from male genetic sources it'd be a good starting point to bond over

Right now Dani Laura and Jubilee who while she wasn't a clone there weren't many kids her own age apparently there was a kid from Dakota City named Miranda who wasn't as spirited as Jubilee and didn't like pranking people

"Well" Kitty said from her place on her boyfriends shoulder "we haven't heard any screams slashes or explosions so I think we're good"

* * *

Dani and Laura looked at each other in silence

"So" Laura said after a moment "your a clone too"

"Yep" Dani answered with deadpan resting her head on her hands

"You were supposed to be a guy too" Laura asked

"Yep" Dani answered again laying back on the chair she was sitting in Dani looked to the TV in the room

"Wanna watch TV" Dani asked

"No thanks" Laura said

"Video games" Dani suggested

"Why" she asked "they don't have a purpose"

Dani groaned this was the most mind numbingly boring thing that she's ever done in her incredibly short life

The door opened as Jubilee someone who wasn't a clone but wanted to be included in this boring playdate for some reason with a pizza box in her hand a slice hanging from her hand Dani and Laura's stomachs rumbled

"Food" they said hungrily

Jubilee held out the box "want some" she asked Dani and Laura reached out snatching the pizza box from the fireworks shooting mutant grabbing a slice for each of them

* * *

Danny smiled changing the channel

However, they soon saw a news report that caught their attention in a BAD way almost as bad as Will Harangue

It was Senator Kelley spreading more of his anti mutant propaganda but this time it is about Danny

And it made Kitty tense up against Danny

"It's clear that the so called superhero Danny Fenton is only speaking pro-mutant because he's dating a mutant" Senator Kelley said to the camera

"But while he's distracting the people with a false political agenda let's not forget that this young man once attacked his own parents with his powers in front of multiple witnesses has caused massive property damage and has gone on a crime spree" the Senator continued talking

On the screen besides the Senator an image of Danny half Fenton half Phantom with a slashed zero on it "we need to stop treating this dangerous individual as a hero and have him face justice for his actions" the words **Lock him up ** appeared under the picture of Danny

* * *

Both Danny and Kitty saw this and got mad Kitty turned off the tv getting up she began to pace

"Why that rotten cowardly racist" Kitty said, feeling anger rising

It is bad enough that he bad mouths mutants ever chance he gets but now he goes an bad mouths HER boyfriend and what all because he says that he supports mutants rights

"This is even worse than the Public Enemy incident "Danny said in anger and dismay

"He can't get away with this" Kitty said "he can't get away with treating you like another Vlad Plasmius"

"What can we do Kitty" Danny said "it's not like I've ever had the chance to tell my story before"

Kitty gave Danny a look "maybe you can"

'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this' Danny thought

* * *

He has heard that politics is a dirty business, he knew that from Vlad, but it seems Senator Kelley is a whole new level

Danny felt someone tap on his shoulder Danny looked to see his girlfriends mother

"Are you ok Danny" she asked Danny nodded unsurely making sure not to hit the microphone "yeah Mrs. Pryde I am just nervous" Danny said Kittys mom just smiled at him

"Everything will be fine JJ's going to stay on topic" she told him

"Jameson's going to interview me" Danny asked surprised "I thought it was going to be you"

Mrs. Pryde shook her head "sorry but that'd be a conflict of interest" she said "unless you've broken up with my daughter again"

Danny shook his head "never again" Danny promised he wasn't going to break up with Kitty again after Mr. Hyde and being a bullheaded idiot Danny had learned his lesson

Mrs. Pryde nodded "good your on in five minutes after the commercial"

Danny nodded he just hoped Jameson didn't find out that he was friends with the '_web slinging menace_' Spiderman

"Phantom we need you on set" a stage hand called out Danny nodded getting out of the chair he was in heading towards the set

* * *

The lights flashed on the cameras rolled as famous blowhard J Jonah Jameson looked towards the camera "good evening New York we're here with a special guest Danny Fenton most recently revealed as one of Illinois superheroes Danny Phantom"

Danny smiled waving nervously towards the camera "it's a pleasure to be here J Jonah" Danny said trying to be polite the guy was a massive supporter of mutant rights after all

J Jonah shook his head "you don't have to be polite kid I know you don't like me" he said "but we're not here to talk about my public opinion with your generation no we're here about you" the reporter began "and the recent words of New York Senator Kelly"

Danny nodded reaching for the water in front of him taking a sip "your right J Jonah recently the Senator took a shot at me in a press conference saying I'm only talking pro mutants because my girlfriends is a mutant" Danny said to the camera "I'm here to say that's untrue"

J Jonah nodded "and what about the so called criminal allegations where you robbed several jewelry stores with a gang of ghosts"

Danny frowned remembering the feeling of Freakshow controlling him nearly hurting Sam being a mindless minion without his free will "the robberies and me attacking the Amity Park Police Department was when I was under the control of Frederich Isak Showenhower aka Freakshow" Danny answered "a man who used a crystal ball to control ghosts to commit robberies for him"

For a brief moment Danny was worried that J Jonah wasn't going to believe him but the aged reporter just looked to the camera "well there you've heard it folks an anemic kleptomaniac ringmaster who controls ghosts"

Danny raised an eyebrow "you believe me"

J Jonah just grunted "this is New York kid we've seen everything from monsters from Norse Mythology on Wall Street to a lunatic in a scorpion costume" he said before footage of Danny from the town meeting where he attacked his parents with a low level ghost blast

Danny wanted to hide his face embarassed that wasn't his finest moment "not my finest moment" Danny said

"Care to elaborate on why you shot your own parents" J Jonah asked

"Yeah I have a reason see I have this enemy named Walker a corrupt warden of the ghost zone prison I broke out of his prison and his plan was to turn my home and everyone against me so I'd beg to be back in his jail" Danny said remembering the psychotic warden Danny wondered why the Observants even let him run the prison

J Jonah just nodded "and what was your _crime _to get you thrown into his prison in the first place" he asked

Yeah that one was going to be a little harder to explain fortunately he was prepared for it Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos "I've got someone to back up my story" he said pushing the release button letting out the only occupant of this thermos

"I AM THE BOX GHOST" said occupant said one technician screamed the box ghost grinned at that J Jonah remained stoic keeping a professional face

"This is the one who'll corroborate your story" the reporter asked Danny nodded

"Tell him Boxy" Danny said

"Yes I was there when my dreaded enemy Phantom was packaged shipped in the concrete box of despair" the box ghost said dramatically "he had come to retrieve an item from the realm of lost things" the Box Ghost explained

"The what" J Jonah asked

"It's a pocket dimension in the ghost zone where random stuff from the human world ends up in not sure why" Danny said "it's mostly socks lots and lots of socks"

J Jonah nodded gesturing for the Box Ghost to continue

"YES Phantom was there for somehow his fathers anniversary present ended up in the realm of lost things wishing to retrieve said box he was than apprehended by the men of Walker who than sentenced him to one thousand years for littering the ghost zone with said present"

"Exactly" Danny said "Walker is a psychopath who is the ghost zones _judge executioner jury executioner and if necessary executioner_"

J Jonah frowned "you said executioner three times" he pointed out

"He really likes that part" both Danny and the Box Ghost said

J Jonah nodded "and due to this obvious corruption will you sue to have your criminal record absolved" he asked Danny frowned he hadn't considered that

"I haven't considered that but I might end up doing that" Danny told him "that might be something I do in the future"

"And do you have anything to say to the people at home before we sign off"

Danny looked to the camera "ever since I got my powers I've met some amazing people that come from all walks of life people with powers and people without what I found is that despite our differences we're all people and that includes mutants" Danny said

Standing up from the desk "I'll stand up for anyone who doesn't hurt people for selfish reasons human alien mutant we're all the same in the end"

J Jonah nodded "there you have it folks Danny Phantom good night everyone"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST" the box ghost shouted

"Zip it Boxy" Danny said putting him back in the Fenton Thermos

* * *

Once the red light turned off Danny let out a exhale that was the most nerve wracking thing that he'd ever done and he fought Pariah Dark

"Getting in front of the camera never gets easier" J Jonah told Danny Danny looked up to the editor of the Daily Bugle the guy who routinely tries to bad mouth his friend calling him a menace

The guy who also supported mutant rights "takes guts to do it at your age" he said holding out his hand "and I respect guts"

Danny nodded "thank you Mr. Jameson" he said holding out his hand shaking J Jonah Jamesons hand the two separated Danny walked over to Kitty

* * *

Danny landed in a secluded corner he loved New York there were so many places to change the people were so used to weird things happening around him that they didn't even look up when he flew by walking up to the institute Kitty was waiting for him on the porch she was wearing a blue top with white sleeves light blue pants and black boots

Perfect clothes for a weekend movie with some friends and making her boyfriends jaw drop in Danny's opinion because she was the prettiest girl on the planet

Why did he break up with her again

If Sam Jazz or Dani were here they'd say '_because your overprotective and have poor communication issues_' which to be fair were the reasons that they broke up in the past but Danny was never going to do anything to mess up things with his perfect match again

"Hey" she said happily kissing Danny on the cheek

Danny smiled "hi" he said hugging her

Danny and Kitty walked Away from the institute towards the sidewalk Danny holding his arm over Kittys shoulder she smiled up at him

"So has Tucker showed you your latest approval ratings" Kitty asked Danny nodded after the interview his approval rating in the city jumped up to eighty five percent the highest it's ever been the city council had even erased his criminal record even that time Bertrand had hooked his backpack to a fire extinguisher

Danny smiled hugging Kitty closer to him "all because of my amazing wonderful girlfriend"

Danny and Kitty walked the few blocks to a restaurant there waiting for the young couple was another couple who they had arranged a double date with

* * *

"So have you met Jakes girlfriend before" Kitty asked having met the Danny's friends a few times in the past and she thought that he was a good guy Kitty knew that Jake had some kind of powers and that her boyfriend had met him during the High Breed invasion

Danny shrugged "no idea I know he met at the dating service like we did" Danny kissed Kitty on the cheek "so we know she's a good girl"

Kitty giggled "careful Mr. Fenton flattery will get you everywhere"

Danny and Kitty arrived at the restaurant seeing Jake sitting at a table talking to a blonde girl "that must be his girlfriend" Kitty said Danny nodded walking over to Jake

"Yo Jake" Danny said walking over to the **American Dragon** Jake smiled

"Yo Danny good to see ya man" Jake said

"_Danny_" a familiar voice asked Danny looked to see a familiar blonde girl in a purple jacket with a white and pink top

"_Sabrina_" Danny asked surprised

"You two know each other" Kitty and Jake asked

"It was one blind date" Danny and Sabrina said in unison before they looked at each other wondering why they were talking in unison

Jake laughed "hey man this ain't an interrogation" Jake said "we get it"

"Yeah Danny now let's eat" Kitty said

Happy that their significant other didn't jump to a bad conclusion Danny and Kitty sat down and began to enjoy food

After dinner the two went towards a movie theatre to see a movie Sabrina and Kitty were talking about something while Danny and Jake were hanging back

"Look Jake" Danny began "about me and Sabrina"

"Dude we're cool I know Sabrina dated other guys before me" Jake said before looking down sad "I've dated someone else before"

Danny saw the change in his friends mood "bad break up" Danny asked

"Something like that" Jake said sadly "something like that"

Sabrina looked back to the two boys "hey you two pick up the pace we're at the movie theatre"

"Come on slowpokes pick up the pace" Kitty called

Danny laughed "we're coming"

"Yeah ladies don't pick a movie without us" Jake called

Danny Kitty Sabrina and Jake soon arrived to the movie theater

Buying the tickets Danny and Jake took their girlfriends into the theatre towards the concession stand

Danny chuckled watching Sabrina throw pieces of popcorn in the air catching them in her mouth while Jake laughed  
Most guys would say that it is a bad idea to go on a double date with someone you use to date but he thought that is a case by case sort of thing

Besides, former date or not, Sabrina is still a good friend of his and so is Jake while he didn't know the whole story and he wasn't going to ask Danny knew heartache when he saw it he was glad Sabrina and Jake made each other happy

Besides, it was just one blind date months ago. It's not like he and Sabrina were ever truly serious or anything

Sure, he did like her and might have picked her had Kitty not proven to be so amazing but he chose Kitty everyone won Danny is happy with Kitty and Sabrina is happy with Jake

The couples walked into the movie "what are we seeing" Danny asked knowing that Jake had grabbed the tickets

Jake shrugged "some kind of historical movie" Jake answered "my bro Spud took his girl to he said she liked it"

Danny shrugged "it'll be good to relax before Halloween"

Jake nodded "dude don't get me started on Halloween it's a nightmare"

"You too" Danny asked

"Yeah last year I was throwing this rager in my grandpa's store and my bosses got kidnapped by my enemies" Jake said "real whack jobs who wore-" Jake looked around making sure no one was within earshot "_dragon _skulls on their heads called the Huntsclan"

Danny let out a sound of disgust "sounds like one of my enemies always threatens to hang my pelt on his bed"

"Was that the ghost who prepared kryptonite battle armor cause he thought you'd be dating Supergirl" Kitty asked

"You dated Kara" Jake asked holding up his fist "dude that's some respect"

Danny bumped fists with Jake as the theatre darkened more people began to pour in as the previews started Danny put an arm around Kittys shoulder as she snuggled next to him Jake doing the same with Sabrina

* * *

The movie they ended up picking was dumb

Really really dumb

It was supposed to be a true story about a pirate named Jack Sparrow but it was just too ridiculous the main character was always cool confident and had a one liner always outsmarting his enemies

Not that it was too hard everyone on the screen with the exception of Jack Sparrow was a moron that Youngblood could outsmart

"This movie is awful Jack was nothing like this" Sabrina said Danny looked to Sabrina weirdly

"You sound like you knew him personally" Danny said

Sabrina smirked "that's because I do know him" she told Danny matter of factly "he saved my life once"

"Uh how" Kitty asked more interested in that than what was happening on screen

Sabrina shrugged "our boyfriends aren't the only ones who've time traveled" she said looking back at the screen popping an ice cream nugget into her mouth "the only thing this movie got right about is the intelligence Jack Sparrow always has an angle"

"I think I'm more curious about the time travel" Kitty said looking to Danny

Yeah that was a long story "I'll tell you after the movie it's a long story"

"So was mine" Jake said lightly elbowing Sabrina "one I got grounded for"

Sabrina giggled kissing Jake on the cheek "oh poor baby" she said

The two couples continued to watch the movie and enjoy being in each others company

"Want some licorice Danny"Kitty asked in a cutesy tone  
"Yes, please" Danny said as his girlfriend fed him a piece  
They were not the only one being cute

"Want an ice cream nugget, Sabrina" Jake asked as he took some out of the box  
"Yes, thanks" Sabrina said as Jake fed her one and then wiped her lips with a napkin

Just as the movie was getting to the good part in the fours opinion

The ending

"Remind me to never listen to a movie recommendation from Stacie again" Sabrina said watching Jack Sparrow on screen sword fighting with someone she had no idea someone who looked like Bill Nighy

Dannys ghost sense went off  
"Oh, not again" Danny said  
"Whats wrong" Kitty asked, while Jake and Sabrina looked concerned

"Ghost trouble" Danny said before the ghost phased through the screen at first no one paid attention this was New York after all they were used to weird stuff but than he looked out at the crowd red eyes glowing from the inside of a glowing green dragon skull

"Begone humans" he yelled "flee with your pathetic lives" he said shooting at the ceiling Danny flew quick grabbing a piece of rubble before it could hit anyone

"Hey I hate the movie too that doesn't mean we take it out on the people" Danny said while Jake stood up

"Huntsclan" Jake asked

"Huntsclan aren't you supposed to be dead" Danny asked as the people had all cleared out running away from the fight when Danny Phantom showed up

The Huntsclan looked to Jake "yes Dragon I am dead because of you and my traitorous apprentice" he said his skull glowed green as a spear of energy formed in his hands

"But thanks to my benefactor from death I will have my revenge" he shouted spinning his spear over his head before he flew at Jake

Jake flipped over the seat as he transformed "**dragon up**" he called out flames moving over his body as he transformed into his dragon form Danny let out a whistle that was still pretty cool as Jake flew at the Huntsclan swiping his claws the Huntsclan blocked with his energy staff green sparks filled the theatre lining the room with shadows

"What do you mean a benefactor" Jake asked

The Huntsclan didn't answer instead punching Jake in the stomach making him bend over the

"Jake" Sabrina called worried

The Huntsclan member just laughed "yes watch in despair appren-" the huntsclan looked to Sabrina confusion in his eyes "who are you where's that traitor Rose"

"I don't know" Danny said kicking the Huntsclan in the back of the skull green energy flew out as he screamed in pain "maybe you should check the Titanic" the Huntsclan turned to Danny swiping at him cutting his uniform

"You are not my enemy but your clearly another magical abomination" the Huntsclan said "and I shall hang your pelt besides this Dragon who killed me"

'What is with crazy people wanting my pelt' Danny thought grossed out as Jake recovered flying up besides him "you ok man"

Jake nodded "Danny I don't think he's an ordinary ghost" he said Danny raised an eyebrow

"How do you mean" Danny asked

Jake pointed to the Huntsclan "I've fought ghosts before they don't glow like that and that thing about a benefactor I think he was brought back to fight us"

'Or maybe just one of us' Danny thought "ok so what we aim for the head" Danny asked

Jake nodded "behind the left ear it's a dragons achilles heel" he said

Danny raised a eyebrow "your weak spot is behind your ear"

Jake gave Danny a weird look "dude your weak to a flower"

Danny nodded "yeah good point you go left I go right" he asked

Jake nodded "sounds good"

"Stop ignoring me monstrosities" the Huntsclan shouted blasting at the two Danny and Jake dodged flying at the Huntsclan their target his left ear the Huntsclan growled

"NO I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU AGAIN" he shouted furiously his skull glowed before it rose up turning into a massive serpentine dragon it roared at Danny and Jake before swiping with it's tail hitting both of them knocking them into a wall

Danny and Jake transformed back as they lost the Huntsclan laughed "so the hunt ends the prey cornered and beaten with I as the victor" the ghostly dragon looked hungrily down towards Danny and Jake "any last words"

Danny had to let out a laugh "why do the bad guys always ask that"

"Man I've got no clue maybe there's a training manual for supervillains with that in it" Jake asked looking up "right after getting overly cocky when they think they've won"

"What" Huntsclan asked before he was blasted by some kind of magical blast the dragon withered and faded turning back into a skull that dropped down

"No" the Huntsclan said as his form began to fade in and out of existence "my power my revenge"

He flew towards his skull only for Kitty to step on it he screamed as his existence began to fade more before she stepped down on the spot behind the left ear crushing the skull into dust green energy shot out of it as the Huntsclan completely evaporated a loud "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" filling the theatre as he faded away

Sabrina walked over to her boyfriend helping him up "you ok babe" she asked Jake nodded hugging Sabrina

"You are the greatest girl on the planet" Jake said kissing her on the lips Sabrina kissed him back holding him tight

Danny looked to Kitty his girlfriend raised an eyebrow "so there's more to both of them than meets the eye" she said

Danny laughed "yeah there is" Danny said grabbing Kitty he dipped her back "thank you"

Kitty smiled "your welcome" she said before the two of them kissed

* * *

"Ah young love" Freakshow said watching the two couples in their romantic embrace before making a sound of disgust "how utterly repulsive" he said behind him his ally Lydia phased in

"Use a door like a person" he shouted Lydia said nothing than again she never said anything pointing to the crystal ball and the image of Danny and Kitty

"Yes yes the spirit caller worked well" he said holding up a glowing green whistle with a skull shaped mouth piece "shame the famed Huntsclan failed to live up to their reputation" he said sadly "revenge usually makes for good entertainment" before standing up shrugging

"Oh well it served as a ample distraction did you find him" Freakshow asked Lydia nodded an image of a man who looked oh so much like Danny Fenton appeared in her hand though there was the scar that threw off the look he was sitting at some table surrounded by other dirty people

"I've found you" Freakshow said "Mr. Hyde"

Now there was an artist really the paranoia the intrigue the costume oh now this was a villain after Freakshows blackened heart truly this man knew how to make revenge dramatic

And the masterful way he exposed his hated enemies secret identity to the world wonderful Freakshow would never have thought of it

But now look where he was living in the gutter like a common peasant while their mutual enemy was praised as a celebrity with an eighty five percent approval rating eighty five the only people more liked were more established heroes like the Justice League

"Oh but don't worry Mr. Hyde" Freakshow said holding up an amulet with a glowing blue sapphire "I intend to finish what you started"

* * *

**And heres where we end the chapter next time it's Freakshow vs. Mr. Hyde and Earth Sevens version of Phantom Planet what will happen what will be different **

**What'll be the same **

**Will Danny make an anime reference find out next time **

**Big thanks to Flower Princess 11 for her help with the chapter you rock **

**Stay safe everyone **

**and **

**Excelsior true believers**


	38. Chapter 38

**It's time for everyone's '****_favorite'_**** part of Danny Phantom canon **

**For the record I don't hate Phantom Planet while it's not the best episode of the show it could have been way worse than what we actually got **

**The plot holes are blatant characters go underused and on top of all that **

**Danny fights a rock yeah the final enemy of Danny Phantom the tv movies that continually escalated the threat making Danny learn a lesson about himself becoming a better hero after every battle **

**Pariah Dark taught Danny to use his powers responsibly **

_**"Insert web head jokes**_** here" **

**Dark Danny taught Danny that his actions have consequences and even the smallest thing can have big impacts on his life and the lives of everyone around him **

**Freakshow **

_**"Who somehow did Infinity War on the air before the MCU even**_** started"**

**Yeah even Freakshow showed Danny that he didn't always have to be stronger than his enemies but that didn't mean he couldn't win there were also high personal stakes not just for Danny but all of team Phantom in Reality Trip all of their families **

**"****_Except for the underused and amazing Ida Manson" Deadpool pointed out "seriously that's one awesome grandma" _**

**Agreed Ida is better than Jeremy or Pamela but still Sam may not agree with her parents but that doesn't mean she wants them dead **

**Despite what alot of Sam haters say she's not Lex Luthor in a skirt she's a stubborn human being but the point is her family Danny's family Tuckers family were in real life danger **

**And than we have Phantom Planet **

**First off if you want to do a Spiderman no more homage fine I get it it's an iconic part of comic book history Spiderman 2 did it pretty well **

**But that's the thing set it up as it's own episode don't just jam it into the first part of your finale **

**Second the Masters Blasters we know next to nothing about these guys other than their a knock off ghost busters you could have just had one of them for that **

**Was that Vlad's plan to make Danny's whole team look stupid **

**Third Danny losing his powers first off make it it's own episode but Sam telling him off and Danny just not caring at all I get that without Danny Phantom the ghosts attacks in the city would go up but first Valerie the Fentons even Sam Tucker and Jazz **

**Danny just deciding to not even care because the people ignored him for the Masters Blasters **

**He spent most of the show being hated but he still did the right thing I get that he may not be as effective without his powers and he gave them up for a good reason **

**No powers = parents don't go to jail **

**But don't throw out all of the character development over three years with the powers that's not how that works it's not **

**Fourth why couldn't they just launch more missiles at the rock I'm not calling it by it's name because it's stupid and again IT'S JUST A ROCK with a face on it just blow it up and we can all go home **

**Fifth Vlad should have known he couldn't touch the rock because he was harvesting ectoranium for his own antighost weapons**

_**"why do I get the feeling Jack Fenton came up with the name**_**" _Deadpool asked_**

**Because odds are he did Wade **

**Last thing it's a giant rock that's not threatening that's not scary it's a giant hunk of ectoranium there's no threat well there is but not one that involves Danny it's a rock just blow it up **

**This is a serious downgrade from the power to control all reality or a dark reflection of yourself and what you might become if you just stop caring **

**Because no why instead of challenging your viewers and giving them something deep to think about when they're older and have become writers **

_**"like you" **_

**Yes me and FP11 and Neomark and Luiz4200 and Beconfuzzledwriter and Batguy01 all of us could come up with something better in our sleep better than the prototype Batman V Superman that we ended up getting**

**I thought of something better when I was watching this finale for the first time at a friends house eating pizza with a tiny dog running around playing with an elmo chew toy **

**"****_The Disasteroid being a giant ghost that Danny would have to team up with all his enemies to beat"_**

**Well I thought it was just going to be a giant ghost but your thing sounds cooler is there a world where we can see that **

_**"probably**_** not" **

**(Sighs) oh well here's the chapter **

**Read review fave and follow and remember to stay safe during this crazy time yes it may be nice and sunny but that doesn't mean you should put yourself at risk for some summer fun **

_**"Let's get this over with than you can do a chapter where I team up with**_**_ Danny_****"**

**Zip it let's get into the chapter **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Henry was eating chili at the homeless shelter the original plan had been to leave Amity Park and move on somewhere where Danny or his X-men would never see or hear him again

Somewhere he could live out his natural life in peace

But he found something he didn't really have before not with Mr. Sinister not while he was in Vlad Plasmius's pod

He had friends he had people who enjoyed his company who didn't know and didn't care that he was a clone of Danny Phantom

He enjoyed his time with the Bum Family they were open with him and their little girl Tamara had somehow found a place in his heart though he was sure they'd turn away from him if they knew that he had nearly put her in danger when he had first battled with Danny

Henry felt a cold sensation in his mouth as a ghost sense came out

"Is the heater on the fritz again" a homeless person asked before a ghost came in Henry knew who she was Lydia she was the garishly tattooed spirit who worked for that human Freakshow

What was she doing here in Elmerton

Henry stood up

"Henry" Tamara asked sounding scared she grabbed onto her sleeve Henry pat her on the head

"It'll be ok leave this to me" he said Henry stepped forward looking at Lydia around him people were running away from her and her little tattoos Henry grabbed one out of the air throwing it into a wall he glared up at Lydia with glowing green eyes

"Leave" he ordered coldly Lydia flinched actually backing away "there's nothing for you here"

"Oh but you'd be surprised" Henry turned as in a cloud of red smoke the anemic ringmaster of larceny appeared standing on a table "welcome Mr. Hyde"

Henry frowned "Hyde is dead there's nothing for you here" Henry said coldly "leave these people alone"

Freakshow laughed at him "oh you know that is a shame you see I'm an admirer of Mr. Hyde" he said walking across the table "one artist to another you see the gravitas of his performance the action the mystery speaking in iambic pentameter just to irritate Danny Phantom" Freakshow gushed talking about Henrys past like he was talking about an actor in a movie "what commitment" he continued with a smile tipping his hat to Henry "really a wonderful performance shame the ending was such a bore"

Henry watched as Freakshow pulled out some objects from his cloak a black mask with horns and a dragon medallion on the forehead and a glowing green whistle with a skull shaped mouthpiece

Henry watched as Freakshow blew into the whistle green smoke blew out of the whistle into the mask rising up the smoke began to take the form of a man in black leather with a manic grin Henry looked at the man there was something familiar about this man

The glowing green man blinked confused "where the heck am I what happened to the Unworld" he said looking around he focused on Henry "who are you supposed to be the _Scar_-let ranger" he asked laughing at his own stupid joke before getting serious "your not a ranger are you"

"And who are you supposed to be the bass player for a B-list metal band" Henry called back while he prepared himself he didn't know what Freakshow was doing but this man was clearly dangerous whoever he was even if he made awful jokes

"Mr. Hyde allow me to introduce you to freshly summoned from the darkest pits of the Unworld" Freakshow said pausing for dramatic effect "**Lothor**"

Did he say Lothor as in the evil martial who nearly conquered the world with his alien army before they were beaten by one of the **many **groups of Power Rangers who have fought for and have saved the world in California

From what he remembered from his research Lothor was a master martial artist with some kind of unknown energy powers

Henry's eyes widened as he prepared for a fight against this strange ghost this was Lothor

Freakshow grinned "ah I see your familiar with his work Lothor destroy the person before you and you can have free reign to destroy Blue Bay Harbor and any other place you desire"

Lothor grinned "you've got a deal" Lothor flew at Henry moving faster than Henry's eyes could follow throwing a palm strike to Henry's chest sending him flying back Lothor grinned "well isn't this fun" he said throwing his hands forward firing a red energy blast created an energy blast creating an explosion rubble rained down on him

Freakshow frowned "that can't be it could it was hardly dramatic for Mr. Hyde"

Green light glowed from between the rubble before pushed out Henry stepped out transformed without his Mr. Hyde costume he had his natural transformed costume the _DP _logo on the chest of his black hazmat suit Henry frowned at least his hair didn't change to how Danny's hair he had kept it close cropped for a reason long hair got in the way of the eyeholes in his mask and got hot and sweaty

Even if he could have combed it to cover his scar it would have been troublesome

"You want to witness Hyde's might he will give you it this fight" Henry said "the bell has been rung now he'll return you back to Hell"

Henry flew at the ghostly Lothor throwing a punch Lothor flipped over his punch firing an energy blast at Henry's back Henry was prepared for it turning in the air creating a shield blocking the blast before firing one of his own sending Lothors opponent into the air and through the ceiling Henry flew after him but Lothor was waiting for him kicking him in the head his foot hooked around the back of his neck slamming him into the floor

"Your better than I thought kid if I weren't a ghost I might be working up a sweat" Henry phased through Lothors leg turning and punching him in the face green energy broke came from the mask Lothor screamed in pain Henry's eyes narrowed in thought 'his mask it must be keeping him here instead of the Unworld'

Henry coated his hands in energy as he rushed at his opponent Lothor recovered and countered and blocked every move he made for his mask Lothor's eyes glowed green as he fired an energy blast from his eyes that pushed Henry through the wall of the center Henry flew through the air Lothor flew at him with a ghostly katana

"Die you little punk" Lothor shouted "so I can have revenge on that double crossing lizard Mesagog" he swung his blade at Henry with wild glee Henry was doing everything in his power to block his vital organs from the ghostly blade Henry was wishing that he was able to use the ghostly wail like Danny

But of course he wasn't like Danny he was Henry he wasn't a Fenton he was a Hyde

He was Mr. Hyde Henry's body glowed green as he pushed his energy out through every pore in his body sending Lothor flying his sword falling out of his hand Henry grabbed the sword flying forward he swung it in a horizontal slash cutting the mask in half Lothor screamed as he faded away into green mist Henry let out an exhausted breath before he fell to ground level rings passing over his body as he transformed

"Oh my god" Chester called "Henry Hyde has superpowers"

"Hyde he's Mr. Hyde" some other resident of the shelter shouted angrily "he wrecked our shelter he should have sticked to fighting Danny Phantom"

Others were agreeing with him

Henry should have known the people would turn on him why wouldn't they he's a villain what did villains not because of Vlad or Sinister but because of his own actions he didn't deserve to be with anyone he should have moved on from this place before people got hurt

"Leave him alone" Doe shouted shocking Henry

"Yeah" Chester shouted "didn't you see the way he defended us from that ghost whose wardrobe looked like something out of Prince's closet" Chester said defending Henry "I stole from Prince's closet once" he than randomly exclaimed confusing the heck out of Henry

"What are you talking about" the angry patron asked confused

"Well I used to review movies but than I lost my job" Chester explained simply "plus now your less angry cause your confused about what I said"

'Well he's not wrong' Henry thought as Doe helped him up Tamara hugging him

"Your ok" she said happily Henry nodded a smile on his face as he messed with her hair

"Yeah kid I'm ok"

A slow clap came from the shelter as Freakshow came out with Lydia Henry frowned grabbing Tamara gently pushing her behind him "get behind me"

Freakshow laughed "very impressive well done quite a dramatic victory" Freakshow said "and defeating Lothor is no small feat" Freakshow continued pulling out a medallion "your power is no joke I think I'll take it"

Henry frowned "I'll never be your lackey"

Freakshow grinned "who said I needed you to be" he asked mockingly the gem in the amulet began to glow "_Spirit thine power be mine_" blue light shot out from the amulet hitting Henry his eyes widened as he felt something pull from him into the amulet

Freakshow grinned sadistically as he laughed "oh yes I can feel it now what is it that whelp says" he asked scratching his chin as he thought before snapping his fingers in realization as his eyes glowed green "oh that's right **I'm goin ghost**" he called as rings began to pass over his body to Henry and everyone else's wide eyed horror

* * *

Valerie was keeping up her patrol there was something about the night air that relaxed her it helped her think

Or at least not think about Danny

Valerie slammed a hand against her face plate how could she have been so stupid how could she have been so blind that she couldn't see it

She **dated **him for crying out loud

'Oh my god I dated Danny Phantom' Valerie thought Paulina was going to hate that

Since Paulina got suspended and her dad was spending another month in jail for trying to attack Danny for 'rejecting' his princess Paulina's mom cut her off from her credit cards and made her get a job so she wouldn't just lounge around the house all day

Too bad the only place that would take her was the Nasty Burger

Now Valerie had to listen to Paulina complain constantly about Danny's new partner Blackthorn and how she had swung in and stole her 'soulmate'

Who was obviously Sam come on it was pretty obvious the conservative costume the black color scheme for crying out loud her name was **Black**thorn though Valerie didn't have a clue when Sam got powers was she a mutant or something

Not that Valerie was a mutant hater she remembered listening to Mr. Strongs talk about mutants how they were just people born with an active X-Gene a gene that was in eighty percent of the human population but needed certain genetic markers to become active

Markers that came from the father not the mother if she remembered right

Valerie wondered what powers she would have if her X-Gene was active sure she wasn't the same person she was anymore most people couldn't just summon high tech armor out of thin air

Did that make her a cyborg like one of the Titans was she a mutate Valerie had no clue

All she knew was that she may not be the same person on the outside she was the same person on the inside

The same person who broke a great guys heart just to hunt him it couldn't get hurt could it

Valeries sensors picked up a ghost signature Valerie frowned it was coming from the Delisle homeless shelter Valerie pushed down on her foot pedal her hoverboard moving faster people could be in danger now wasn't the time to think about Danny

Not when Valerie had a job to do

Valerie made it to the shelter the place was a mess there were holes in the building and was that a fire Valerie swooped down deactivating her hoverboard she aimed blaster at the fire and fired her fire extinguisher into the fire killing it

'Ok' Valerie thought 'something that Vlad was actually right about having systems to deal with more than just ghosts'

Not that Valerie was ever going to admit that to the nut the guy created an evil team of ghosts to attack a school

"Red Huntress" a worker said walking over to Valerie "thank you"

Valerie nodded to the worker "did everyone get out"

"Yes but we have a special case" the worker said

"We should just get rid of the freak" another worker said "look what he brought to us" Valerie growled about to walk over and give that worker a piece of her mind when a little hand pulled on her Valerie looked down at a little girl with tears in her eyes "you gotta help him please"

'Must be the special case' Valerie thought 'he must be someone she knows a dad or a brother'

"Ok sweetie lead the way" Valerie said gently as she was pulled towards a couple of adults probably the girls parents around a body Valerie used her sensors to pick up his vitals

'Thank goodness' she said walking over kneeling by the woman her eyes widened seeing the persons face

"Danny" she asked with wide eyes what happened to him his hair was different and there was a scar over his right eye but that face it was Danny Fentons

"What happened to you" she asked

* * *

Danny was flying over the Indiana Illinois border heading home with a hot pizza in his hands from the place that the turtles and his former date April O'Neil recommended Antonio's pizza no connection to Jazz's Antonio

When Danny had said he was going to New York to see Kitty his dad had asked him to pick up a New York Pizza

Danny was almost within sight of Amity Park when the Fenton Phone in his ear started to ring careful not to drop the pizza Danny answered

"Hello" Danny said

"_WHERE ARE YOU" _Jazz's voice yelled Danny nearly dropped the pizza

"I'm like ten minutes from home what's so important" Danny said

"_It's Henry we found him alive_" Jazz asked Danny blinked confused

"Whose Henry and why wouldn't he be alive" he asked

"_Hyde Danny Mr. Hyde is on our couch_" Jazz said Danny didn't know what to say Hyde or Henry was alive he could help him he didn't fail Danny flew at top speed landing outside Fenton Works not even bothering to use the door Danny phased into the living room seeing a crowd of people friends family some guy in a trench coat Danny walked over putting the pizza down on the table Dani and Jazz were kneeling down besides Henry on the couch

His body was covered in bandages and he was hooked to an IV

"Danny" Dani asked "why didn't you tell me there was another clone" she asked her big brother

Danny knelt down "because I didn't know he was still alive" Danny looked to his mom concerned "is he-"

His mom nodded "he's still alive but there's something off about him his healing factor hasn't kicked in at all"

His dad grabbed a slice "it's like he doesn't have it"

What if he didn't have his powers what if Sinister did something to him

A little girl well another little girl other than his sister looked at him "you can fix him right" she asked

"Yeah" the trenchcoat man said "that bald weirdo who stole them needs to pay for doing this to our friend"

Bald weirdo stole Danny was about to ask what he was talking about

Before Danny could ask and get some answers the tv came on

"Oh my god it's him" the man said "the weirdo"

_"Is this on it is perfect_" Freakshow said smiling a gold amulet on his face "_ladies and gentlemen boys and girls of all ages are you ready for some entertainment than watch this_" he said the image changed to somewhere in outer space a massive green meteorite with a red glow on it "_this is my headliner I call it the Disasteroid will take center stage in orbit" Freakshow held up three fingers " from there it will collide with any target I desire completley annihilating it" _

Tucker laughed "he's bluffing there's no way he can control something that big"

"_And for those skeptics who say I can't control something that big Lydia why don't you demonstrate for the people at home"_

_Stepping out in the camera was Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch with red eyes dressed in a black tailed jacket with silver skull shaped buttons a white shirt underneath a black skirt and heels _

"Scarlet Witch" Sam asked "what's she doing with Freakshow"

Danny frowned "being used as Lydia's meat puppet" he said angrily at someone being overshadowed like that Danny still remembered how Freakshow had used him like a stage putting him in that grim reaper costume and nearly killed Sam twice Lydia's eyes glowed red as the view changed to an island

"_Watch and be amazed what my a fraction of my disasteroid does to this uninhabited island_" the sky over the island became dark and forboding as a piece of the disasteroid came down like a missile crashing into the water a massive tsunami rose up higher than a skyscraper crashing into the island when the wave died down and the water receded nothing was left on the island

Freakshow grinned "_to the countries of the world if you don't want your home to be a smoldering crater than you have to pay the ransom of one **billion **dollars and leave it at the statue of liberty" Freakshow laughed "oh and just to keep things dramatic you have three days" he said holding up three fingers before the screen went black _

"Is he serious not every country in the world just has a billion dollars lying around" Tucker asked skeptically

"I think he knows Tuck" Sam said "I think he knows and he just doesn't care"

"Because he doesn't" Danny said his mind replaying the destruction to that island Danny knew he had to stop Freakshow before most of the world looked like that

* * *

**This seems like a good place to stop what will happen next time tune in to find out but first I'm going to answer some reviews**

**To ****Artorias who had this to say in Danny and Phantasma **

**Your fanfic is the one I like the most. many date of danny phanton I only hope that you do not fall into the error of the others who put the power of vlad plasmius very low as a mediocre villain he is a lex lutor with powers of Superman they always put it as a joke in the other fanfic but Hartman himself assured that vlad he always left danny alive and that he could kill him at any time but he wanted him to grow for example in danny and gwen they show him losing against vilgax although this in the series humiliatingly lost against the fantasmatic alien**

**I agree with you Vlad is one of the better supervillains of the early 2000's and in Chapter 22 he was winning the fight until Danny freed Professor Xavier with Cerebro Vlad's impressive but he never fought against the most powerful telepath in Marvel comics **

**This one's from Soundvenom who reviewed the original sequel Danny and Kara **

**Yep I mean danny phantom tv tropes has plain out said when perfect danny fenton/phantom clone died the ONLY ONE who cared was SAD AND UPSET about it was VLAD not even fellow clone dani cared personally I would have liked it if perfect clone of danny fenton/phantom had lived. He could have been anything he have been hero he could have been villain or rival but INSTEAD the writer's kill him the same episode he debut major wasted potential.  
**

**I completely agree and if you want to see that potential check out chapters 24 through 33 of this story where you can see Danny face off against the one and only Mr. Hyde **

**Lastly this one's actually a review from my story One for inspiration **

**No I don't think Danny can beat Apocalypse not alone **

**But no matter the world no matter the girl Danny will never be alone he will always have his friends his family and his allies to help him kick butt **

**This is 61394 saying stay safe **

**and Excelsior true believers**


	39. Chapter 39

**I am here with another chapter part two of three for Danny and Kitty's Phantom Planet**

_**"Let's just get this over with" Deadpool said **_

**Hey don't be like that we're starting the chapter with a you cameo **

_**Deadpool raised his eyebrows "really well what are we waiting for Number Boy get on with it" **_

**I will I will**

**Big thanks to Flower Princess 11 for her help/cameo in this chapter let's get started **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Henry Hyde groaned as he woke up

"Good your awake" a familiar voice said Henry's heart beat faster Maddie Fenton the mother of the person who was once his enemy why was she here

Wait if she was here did that mean _he _was in Fenton Works

What happened

The memories came in a flash Freakshow using some kind of amulet to steal his powers than using them against him the pain in his chest Henry grabbed his chest was still there

Henry felt a hand on his shoulder "take it easy brother"

Henry's eyes widened as he looked at his face well not exactly his face he had never been a little girl with dark rings under her eyes

How long had she been here

"Danielle you should go to bed" Mrs. Fenton said sounding maternal Dani looked to Mrs. Fenton "in your _room_" she added

"Can I stay for a little bit longer _please_" she said giving the older woman puppy dog eyes the Fenton matriarch looked like she wanted to say no and be done with it but her resolve was clearly breaking "ok fine you can stay for five minutes but than you march up to your bed and stay there for a minimum of eight hours"

"I will I promise" Dani said

Mrs. Fenton walked away while the girl Danielle Henry corrected turned back to face him "so your like me" she asked "I thought I was the last of us"

Henry nodded he had thought the same or maybe that's just what Sinister wanted him to think to make him angrier make him hate Danny Vlad and anyone else who got in the way of the beast inside of him

Who got in the way of Mr. Hyde

"I'd say the same but I don't know if I can trust my own thoughts" Henry admitted

Danielle looked down for a moment "I've been there" she admitted "I didn't always make the best choices" Danielle smiled at Henry "I guess that's another thing we have in common we were both supervillains for a little bit"

Henry let out a dry laugh he was so surprised by that comment it didn't even matter that his ribs hurt "I guess so" he said

* * *

Wade Wilson awesome merc with a mouth that he was watched as the Discount Joker on the tv laughed as he held the world for ransom with the giant space rock  
"Do we really have to do this"

We have to do this Wade  
"I mean seriously just let me use the stone Prime Me got from Whiz and Boomstick and **bam** problems solved"  
We still have to do this storyline Danny has to become an world famous superhero  
"But he's already famous after Hyde outed him" Wade said

He's still a B-Lister a small time local hero

"Whose saved the world how many times" Deadpool said with a deadpan "oh I get it number boy puns"

Look take it up with the boss

"Fine I will" Wade said looking somewhere else "Hey FP"

Suddenly a note was handed to Wade one that included the rules and guidelines of the multiverse for the authors

One of them being underline, specifically for him

_The details established during the date and the epilogue must be included, or at least mostly referenced to_  
_-FP11 :)_

Wade did not look pleased  
"Oh, come on! Do we really have to do the Phantom Planet storyline" Wade asked "It's number boys least favorite of the movies"  
I still like it I just wish there was more than just a giant rock as the finale  
"Blame Season 3's writers" Wade said

I'm not going to blame people for doing what the studio tells them to do

We'll be rational and blame the studio seriously fourteen years later and people still want this show to come back Nick give the people what they want

"You know it's not likely to happen Number Boy right"

Yeah I know

Than Wade's girlfriend Meg walked into the front door "hey babe I'm home" she said kissing Wade on the cheek before sitting down on the couch besides him "anything interesting happening in the world"  
Wade shrugged "eh not much some supervillains holding the world for ransom again"  
"So same old same old" Meg said getting up kissing Wade on the cheek "I'm going to get started on dinner love you"  
"Love you too"

Wow she's very ok with the world maybe ending  
Wade shrugged "do you know how many supervillains exist because FP combined all these different shows together" he asked  
I don't know a lot  
_"This is including both Marvel, DC, Sailor moon, Ben 10 and a whole lot more."_  
Like Kim Possible Totally Spies and Codename Kids next door where the main characters grandpa was literally the evil king of the world

Wade nodded "yeah the world's put in danger every Tuesday" Wade said getting up stretching looking to the kitchen "Meg sweetie I'm going to go out and stop morons who think they can go looting" Wade called out "need anything from the store"

"I'm good" Meg called back  
"Okay" Wade said having changed into his Deadpool costume in between sections

How did you get changed so fast  
"Don't question it Number boy" Deadpool said "now I think the readers are getting tired of the verbal back and forth get on with the reason why Danny has to save everyones bacon

Alright than

"And Help FP with the scenes she sent you for Danny and Kara" Deadpool said "don't be lazy like you are with your other stories"

I've been better than I used to be mostly

* * *

Far up above the earth in a secret 'tree' on the moon sirens were going off as kids rushed through a hanger towards aircraft that looked like they were built from random junk this was the kids next door moon base

Standing on the bridge was the Kids Next Door's supreme leader Numbuh 362 looking sternly towards space behind her were the sector leaders whose sectors were going to go on this mission along with her tactical officer Numbuh 86

Numbuh 362 turned to face the "sector leaders you and your sectors are about to take on one of the most difficult missions in our recent history" she began "but only if you choose anyone who wishes to stay behind I will not force you to go"

Numbuh 86 scoffed "buncha chickens if ya ask me" she whispered

"We didn't numbuh 86" Numbuh 362 said well used to her comments but she was a good officer so Rachel tolerated her even if her dad was a super villain when no one spoke up she continued

"Our target is the disasteroid and destroying it" Numbuh 362 said slamming her fist in her hand "before it can be used against the earth we're not fighting just for kids we're fighting for everyone now Kids Next Door battle stations" she shouted

The operatives cheered about to rush into the hanger when there was an explosion that shook the base Rachel grabbed onto a console

"_Numbuh 362 sir we've been hit_" Numbuh 74.239 shouted in panic appearing on a monitor

Numbuh 86 slammed her hand against a console "we can see that you idiot but who hit us"

The monitor feed changed showing a figure firing energy blasts the blasts arced through the air before crashing into the hangers all the hangers explosions ripped through the moon base destroying their vehicles

The monitor feed changed again to the Super villain Freakshow who was holding the world for ransom Freakshow "_hello Kids Next Door I must say I love your little base_" Freakshow laughed "_nothing personal of course but I can't have you and your little space fleet stopping my plans ta" _Freakshow laughed before the transmission ended

Numbuh 362 slammed her hands against the console "damage report"

"_We've lost all our deep space craft and the moon bases weapons won't have an effect on such a large object_" an operative reported while in the background kids were trying to save what was left of the hangars

Numbuh 362 slammed her fist against the console in frustration the earth was in danger everyone the Kids Next door fought for everyone and everything they cared for personally was under threat

And here they were grounded unable to do anything to stop it

* * *

Down on the earth's surface Danny punched a guy who had tried to steal a TV people thought the world was ending and everyone was rioting it had been two days since Freakshow's announcement and about half a dozen attempts at destroying the Disasteroid

Everyone from conventional weaponry to Superman and Captain Marvel had tried to stop it and failed people were screaming about how the world was going to end and that Freakshow would just drop the Disasteroid on the world without even

They did manage to get a sample from the Disasteroid Kara had brought it to him asking if it was possible to turn it intangible it wasn't apparently it was made of something called ectoranium an anti ghost element that came from meteorites

'It must be why Lydia's overshadowing the Scarlet Witch' Danny thought using her powers was probably how he kept the Disasteroid from just destroying the planet Danny sighed tiredly as he turned the latest in a long line of crooks over to the police

Amity Park wasn't a place with a high crime rate but even here people had been going crazy for two days he had to wonder how bad it was over in cities like Gotham or Dakota

Danny yawned tiredly he could really use a nap even with Dani Sam and Valerie helping to keep the peace he'd barely gotten sleep in two days between trying to find Freakshow and stopping riots in Amity Park there was barely any time for it

Danny got a call on his Fenton Phone tapping his ear he answered "hello" he asked trying to suppress a yawn

"_Hello Danny I'm sorry if this is a bad time_" Professor Xaviers kind fatherly voice came from the other end Danny shook his head even though the telepath couldn't see him

"No professor did something happen at the institute" he asked worried that something happened to his girlfriend

"_No Danny Kitty is fine I believe I have a way to find Freakshow_" the Professor explained "_how soon can you and your houseguest join me at the institute_"

Normally Danny would say it'd take a little under an hour to cross the three states between Illinois and New York but if he had to bring a powerless Henry with him than with the spector speeder it would take a bit longer

"I'll be there in a couple of hours" he said "give or take math isn't my best subject"

The Professor laughed "_I'm sure Kitty would be more than happy to help you bring your math grade up_"

* * *

Danny arrived to the institute with Henry

Henry looked skeptical as some of the teachers were watching him Danny could get it the last time he was here he had been attacked the place and put a student in the infirmary

"I shouldn't be here" Henry said "they don't want me here"

Danny shook his head "the professor invited you here for a reason" Danny said "besides you more than made up for Mr. Hyde when you saved all those people from Mr. Sinister"

"I quite agree" the Professor said wheeling towards him Logan on his left Logan grunted at the two halfa's well one halfa and former halfa

"Spooky Hyde" he greeted

"Mutt" Henry greeted back the two glaring slightly

"Alright Logan that's enough" the Professor said "follow me" he said

* * *

The Professor led Danny and Henry down into the cerebro chamber Danny looked around he hadn't been here in forever not since he fought Vlad and his knock off Sinister Six

"What is this place" Henry asked

"This is Cerebro" the Professor explained wheeling over to the device "this machine amplifies my telepathic powers to help me find mutant students"

Danny's eyes widened realizing what this meant Lydia was overshadowing the Scarlet Witch who was a mutant if they found Scarlet Witch/Lydia they'd find Freakshow as if reading his thoughts the Professor shook his head

"Unfortunately I've looked for Miss. Maximoff but I can't find her while she is being overshadowed by that ghost" the Professor said putting on the helmet looking to Henry "but I believe I could find your powers Henry"

Henry frowned Danny did too what was the Professor talking about

The Professor gestured for Henry to join him "from what I've seen of halfa's emotions have a way of magnifying your powers anger especially"

That

Was true Danny remembered how strong he was when he fought Ember after she brainwashed him into liking Sam

"I believe Freakshow targeted you specifically for that reason" the Professor said "you both have anger aimed towards young Danny"

Henry grunted "he called himself an admirer of my work" he admitted

"Sounds more like a toxic fan" Danny joked getting a laugh from Henry

"Something like that" Henry said looking to the Professor "so you think my powers will have a psychic imprint in Freakshow's head"

The Professor nodded "indeed" the Professor looked concerned for a moment "I know you've had bad experiences with telepaths in the past we will not go through with this without your consent"

Henry was silent for a moment "do what you have to do Professor"

The Professor closed his eyes bringing his fingers to his temples Henry flinched for a second before he calmed down his eyes closed a relaxed smile on his face that Danny only saw when Henry was around Dani or Tamara

After a tense silence the Professor opened his eyes "we found him" he said

* * *

**And that's the chapter next time Danny and the X-Men Vs. Freakshow an overshadowed Scarlet Witch and the giant floating rock that me and Deadpool have issues with**

**Thanks to Flower Princess11 for her cameo **

**You all know the drill by now review fave follow **

**Stay Safe **

**and **

**Excelsior True Believers **


	40. Chapter 40

**Well I ended one massive multiparter let's end one more this is Danny and Kittys version of Phantom Planet **

**"****_With a side of yours truly" Deadpool said _**

**Ignoring Deadpool for a minute **

**"****_Hey"_**

**Quiet or I tell Neomark what finally got rid of you in the comics **

**You know the drill read review fave and follow and stay safe everyone here's chapter 40 of Danny and Kitty**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny sat in the Black Bird with all the X-Men not just Kitty's squad but the teachers and the other squad which had Sooraya a blue demonic looking kid with a pointed tail in a red and black suit Katie

And worse of all that hot headed jerk he ran into one day Shiro

"Why is he with us" Shiro asked

"_Shiro_" Sooraya hissed sounding annoyed "don't make trouble"

Dr. McCoy turned to address him "because Sunfire the man we're about to face is an enemy Danny is familiar with" he explained "I believe Cyclops has tried to teach you about intelligence gathering"

Shiro didn't say anything more Kitty looked apologetically "I'm sorry about Shiro he's opinionated"

Danny nodded "it's fine we've got bigger things to worry about than a hot head in a goofy mask"

The blue kid laughed "I like this guy" he said with a german accent "he's got spunk" Sooraya rolled her eyes

"Let's focus please" Sooraya said

Cyclops turned to face the students "Dust is right we're approaching Freakshow's hiding place"

According to Cerebro's readings Freakshow was hiding just outside of New York in an old train station in Jersey well at least there weren't any people that could be caught in the crossfire

There were enough people in trouble already

"Ok Spooky give us a run down of your powers for the B Team" Logan said from his place in the pilots seat

Danny stood up "ok Freakshow stole his powers from Henry a clone of me"

"A clone" Shiro asked skeptically "that scarred fiend who attacked the institute couldn't have been a clone"

"It's true" Rogue said "I've been in the guys head he was born in a lab in Colorado"

Ignoring this Danny continued to explain "moving on Henry had all my standard powers flight intangibility invisibility energy projection the biggest power we're going to have to worry about is Freakshow might try to overshadow one of us"

Peter frowned at that while the blue guy Danny really needed to learn his name signed a cross over his heart "that won't be a problem" Jean said putting a hand to her temple

Danny felt a funny feeling in his head 'whoa I never get used to this" Rogue's thoughts came in his head Danny looked to Rogue did he just hear Rogues thoughts in his head

'_And we all heard yours Danny_" Kitty's thoughts came to his head 'it's a psychic link in case we ever run into a telepath_'_

'This is still so weird_'_ Danny thought

'You'll get used to it Danny now here's the plan_' _Scotts thoughts echoing through everyones head

* * *

Freakshow was sitting on top of an old train car happily counting his money no one would ever think of looking for the man holding the world hostage in such a dark disgusting place like this

Which is what made it the perfect place to hide from those heroes

Freakshow laughed looking to Lydia in her meat suit "who do you think we'll end up dropping our little fun on first my dear" Freakshow asked conversationally leaning back he placed his arms behind his head just thinking of all the destruction he was going to cause in the future

After all even with three days there was no way every country in the world would be able to pay the billion dollar ransom

"I think we'll drop it on Sokovia first" Freakshow said "have you ever been to Sokovia it's a disgusting little speck in Eastern Europe than we can get Druesselstein Zoravia and Latveria or maybe we'll hit the whole continent" Freakshow laughed loudly his mad cackles echoing through the tran station

Freakshow wiped a tear from his eye "oh yes that'll be fine" he said before Freakshow heard something footsteps flying through the station towards the sound Freakshow looked around but didn't see anything just a bit of smoke

"Odd I could have sworn I heard something" Freakshow turned around to look Danny in the eye

"Miss me freak" Danny said throwing a punch hitting Freakshow in the nose sending the former ringmaster flying back Freakshow corrected himself in the air "on the contrary brat I've been looking forward to this" he said flying at Danny with glowing green eyes throwing a punch Danny moved around dodging the punch easily Freakshow turned in the air kicking Danny in the face sending him flying

Danny stopped himself before he hit a pillar energy filled Freakshow's hands as he threw a small disc at Danny

That was one of Dani's moves the kind that explode Danny made a shield to block the explosion before it hit him when Danny dropped his shield seeing no sign of Freakshow

"Where'd you go Freakshow" Danny asked "come out and fight"

Danny looked around trying to see if there was any sign of the evil ring master a shot rang out hitting Danny in the back knocking him out of the air towards the train tracks

Freakshow's laugh filled the air Danny watched as Freakshow rose out of the ground Danny frowned standing up "the person those powers really belong to didn't need to attack a guy from behind"

Freakshow laughed "all's fair in love and war boy" Freakshow said holding up a hand "and I'm going to love this" Freakshow threw a punch Danny blocked Freakshow's punch pushing him back easily

Danny laughed "dude even with powers your not a threat" he laughed Freakshow looked mad "I mean come on it's like the reality gauntlet all over again isn't it"

"Shut up" Freakshow shouted firing a wild blast at Danny his face turning an interesting shade of red

Danny manipulated his body around the blast Freakshow yelled furiously firing a barrage of blasts at Danny each one wild and all over the place when the dust cleared Danny was in the same spot "are you done yet" Danny said

Freakshow looked furious reaching into his pocket he pulled out a glowing green whistle "bet you won't see this coming you stupid brat"

Danny smiled "actually I did" 'now' Danny thought

The whistle was pulled out of Freakshows hand by an unseen force the whistle flew through the air into Jeans hand crushing it

"No my Spirit Caller" Freakshow shouted anguished sand rose up from between the train tracks wrapping around Freakshow's arms holding them apart Freakshow's eyes glowed green as he blasted the sand freeing himself from the sand which turned back into Sooraya

Danny helped the muslim girl stand "you ok" he asked Sooraya nodded "I'm fine it's not the first time I've been blasted apart"

'Stick to the plan Danny' Jean's said in his head Danny nodded Freakshow flew at Jean Danny blasted him away from the telepathic doctor flying at Freakshow Danny pinned him against a wall Freakshow kicked firing a blast at Jean knocking her away "let's see how you like it when I take your powers too you smug little brat"

Freakshow pulled out a golden amulet with a blue sapphire "any last words before you become a powerless little worm"

Danny smiled "yeah I told you I could get him mad on my own"

Freakshow blinked confused "what"

In a poof of smoke Kurt

Which Danny learned was the name of the blue furry kid grabbed the amulet out of Freakshows hands before teleporting away an ice blast freezing Freakshow to the wall up to his head courtesy of Iceman as Danny smiled Kurt handing him the amulet

"Here you are my freunde" Kurt said

Freakshow struggled to escape from the ice "I will get out of this I'm going to win I have the power"

"Not for long" Danny said holding out the amulet "spirit thyne power return" the sapphire in the amulet glowed blue as energy flowed out of Freakshow and into the air

Going back to where it belonged

Danny looked gratefully to Bobby and Kurt "thanks for the assist guys"

"Hey if I didn't Kitty would have kicked my butt in training" Bobby joked Danny and Kurt laughed

"Funny" Danny said sarcastically "I bet that sense of humor really helps you with the ladies"

"It doesn't" Sooraya called out from behind the three boys

Bobby blushed while Kurt laughed "oh man he got you good" Bobby pushed Kurt away

"Speaking of girlfriends" Jean said interrupting their conversation 'Scott Hank status report on Lydia'

* * *

Scott ducked behind a train car dodging a red energy blast 'working on it honey' he said aiming at the train car Scott fired a red beam from his eyes pushing the car towards an overshadowed Wanda Maximoff

The overshadowed girl turned intangible walking through the train car before flying at Scott punching him in the stomach Scott doubled over

"Hang on Cyclops" Hank said swinging down from the ceiling wearing a pair of Fenton gauntlets courtesy of Jack and Maddie throwing a punch Lydia blocked with a red shield before leaping back

Hank scratched his chin "quite an intelligent opponent using ghost powers to counter our mutant powers than using Miss Maximoffs mutant powers to counter the Fentons ghost hunting equipment"

There was also the point that the Scarlet Witch while a member of the brotherhood of evil was not a willing participant in this plan

"Let's not compliment the enemy Beast" Scott said out loud 'Shadowcat Rogue Colossus maneuver seven Sunfire provide cover' Scott ordered

'Right'

Kitty holding on to Rogue by the armpits phased out of the ground letting go Rogue took her gloves off rushing at Lydia from behind the overshadowed mutant turned ducking under Rogue's arm Lydia grabbed her by the elbow throwing her over her shoulder

A fireball flew down from the air hitting Lydia knocking her back Lydia looked up annoyed at Sunfire taking aim she fired a blast from both of her hands shooting Sunfire out of the sky

"Now Colossus" Kitty called launching a Jack O Nine tails at Lydia Peter did the same from the other side the two restraining tools held onto Lydia tightly shocking the ghost right out of the unconscious Sokovian mutant freeing the girl who fell unconscious the two Jack O-Nine tails holding her up

Lydia grit her teeth before the tattoos on her body flew at the X-Men knocking the students back about to fly back into Scarlet Witch when Hank swung in punching Lydia in the face "ordinarily I avoid fisticuffs" the blue furred covered mutant said "but for you my dear I will make an exception"

Hank leapt forward grabbing Lydia with the Fenton Gauntlets slamming her into the ground before throwing her into the air Scott fired a blast towards the tattoo covered ghost blasting her towards the ceiling Kitty than pulled out a Fenton Thermos trapping Lydia inside of it

'Lydia's been captured and Scarlet Witch is down' Kitty reported 'heading back to the Blackbird'

'Good we'll meet you there' Danny thought

* * *

Katie sat back with Logan in the Blackbird "why wasn't I out there with the others"

Logan grunted from his place by the pilots seat "someone has to stay back and cover the Blackbird kid" he said "missions don't always go so well"

Katie didn't look happy with that answer but accepted it Katie was about to lean back in her chair when she felt something was off and not like the time Wakko had run into her house screaming 'Potty Emergency'

He really needed to get smaller drinks at the movies

Also they really needed to fix the mens room

Katie stood up her body beginning to change as she rushed out of the background flying around on a ghost holding onto a glowing katana with a serrated red edge

Logan stepped out behind her

"Who are you supposed to be" Logan asked his claws out as he eyed the sword warily

"I'm no one of importance someone who wishes to return to his love in the afterlife" the ghost said holding up his sword "one of you destroy my sword before the compulsion on me to fight overwhelms you"

He ran at Logan swinging his sword Logan blocked with his claws Katie seeing the opportunity rushed in from the right using her monstrous mutant strength she punched the ghost in the side making him fly Logan nodded thankfully "nice work Kid" he said

Katie smiled at the praise before she got blasted in the back

"Kid" Logan called turning to see another ghost this one a glowing green dinosaur looking man with red claws in a long leather jacket the dinosaur man hissed

"Mutants how beneath me to fight you pitiful evolutions of humanity" the dinosaur man sneered running at Logan fighting him with rapid punches swinging his claws he scratched Logan in the chest

'Logan what's going on' Jean asked

Logan got back onto his feet at the same time the swordsman ghost did 'two of that clown freaks ghosts are here trying to waste us' Logan said

'Hang on Logan we're on our way' Jean told them

The Dinosaur man laughed "how interesting a psychic link" he laughed "let's be done with this shall we" his forehead glowed

* * *

Inside of the train station the two squads dropped to their head

Freakshow laughed "did I forget to mention I had a contingency plan of two ghosts in case I was beaten" he asked mockingly "how silly of me"

Danny grit his teeth in pain pushing himself up he flew through the tunnel making it outside he watched Katie fully transformed fighting against some kind of Samurai ghost Katie let out a monstrous roar as she slammed the samurai into the ground shattering his sword he faded away in green mist Danny looked there was one other ghost

An Some kind of dinosaur man who looked kind of familiar like he might have seen him before there was a glowing spot on his forehead

Danny didn't have to be a straight A student like Jazz to know this guy was probably the telepath

A telepathic dinosaur Danny wondered if that was something Sam and Tucker made a bet about at some point not caring too much Danny went to save Logan the guy might be a gigantic grump but he was still a good person

Danny's eyes glowed icy blue as he flew at the dinosaur man "hey ugly do you know what killed the dinosaurs" Danny asked firing a beam of ice at the ghosts jacket freezing the Dino man "the ice age" Danny said

The Dinosaur man shouted no as he faded away turning into green mist leaving behind the jacket Danny looked at it briefly you know after getting it dry cleaned and maybe looked over by his parents to make sure there were no ectocontaminents on it

The jacket could be a good birthday present for Sam

Danny looked back to Logan there were a couple of scratch marks on him that were healing "you alright there old man"

Logan let out a tired breath "just peachy spooky" he said

The other X-Men came out with Freakshow in tow he looked upset that his trump card dinosaur man and the other guy got beaten so easily Danny walked over to Kitty "are you ok" he asked concerned

Kitty nodded a smile on her face "not the first time I got attacked by a telepath there was this one guy in Bialyia gave me a real headache"

Danny laughed

"Alright than let's get everyone onto the Blackbird we can drop this clown off at Blackgate prison"

The sky above their head turned green Danny looked up to see it growing closer and closer in the sky

**The Disasteroid**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that" Deadpool said punching a looter in a jewelry store seriously why bother even stealing anything if you think the world is going to end

"I mean seriously the Doug Walker Bum being a recurring character is bad enough but you referenced _Batman and Robin_"

Danny was fighting Mesagogg the joke worked there

Deadpool wasn't talking to the author he was looking at a display case

A case full of engagement rings

"You think she'd like that one" Deadpool asked pointing to a silver ring with a pink diamond setting

Your asking **me **about jewelry who do I look like Jaques Couesteau

"Oh come on Number Boy your great at getting people gifts" Deadpool countered

For people I know so I know I'm not wasting my money I don't really know Meg that well I'm pretty sure I made that clear by letting you beat up her dad in the first chapter and got him arrested on Earth 13

"Your no help I'll ask this guy" Deadpool said grabbing one of the looters by the collar "wakey wakey your at the bottom of the criminal totem pole and overall scum" Deadpool said "but you might know more about jewelry than this guy"

He's not wrong

At least in this case I know next to nothing about jewelry

"Exactly so would you pop the question to your girl with a ring like this" Deadpool said pointing to the ring

The looter looked at the ring "I wouldn't go with silver" he said

"Why not" Deadpool asked

"Silver's second place man you want your lady to know she's the only girl for you" the looter said "go with one these rose gold ones"

Deadpool looked at the display of rose gold rings "oh wow these are nice" he said pulling a ring out looking at it through a jewelers loop "oh your right that is gorgeous but what about the diamond"

"Well there's always custom settings" another looter on the ground said

"I hear some couples go out and buy the ring together cuts down on returns" the guy next to him added

Deadpool shook his head "no way I want to see her eyes light up like a Christmas tree when I pop this bad boy out" Deadpool said "it's gotta be just right" Deadpool looked to the screen

"Why are you people still here" he asked "stop stalling and get through with this stupid story line already"

As you wish

* * *

Danny his parents and the X-Men were sitting around a table after they had dropped Freakshow at Blackgate prison they had convened at the institute to try and figure out the plan

Danny had wanted to call his fellow hero friends to help with the Disasteroid being in the sky getting closer crime had practically exploded everyone was going crazy it was the reason Valerie wasn't standing there she was keeping the peace in Amity Park

At the head of the table the Professor was looking grim "what are our options" the Professor asked

"Conventional weapons are out of the question" Maddie said "even if we could destroy the Disasteroid with it's proximity to earth there would be damage"

"And ghost powers can't touch it" Jack added besides Danny's dad Logan scratched his chin

"Too bad we can't just turn the planet intangible" Logan said "that'd make things easier"

"Yeah too bad" Danny said before he really thought about it wait why couldn't they do that looking to his parents "is it possible" Danny asked

Maddie looked thoughtful "in theory but the number of ghosts required to cover the entire planet would be in the hundreds"

Danny was thinking about it with his allies in the ghost zone they should have enough power and even if he didn't with just his allies his enemies would help if for no other reason than to save their own skins

Danny explained his idea Dr. McCoy looked thoughtful "it could work in theory but do we have enough time to gather the necessary ghosts cover the planet"

"I'll give you enough time" Danny and the X-Men turned to see Magneto along with his son Quicksilver

Danny glared his eyes glowing green "**you**" he hissed angrily

The others in the room looked just as angry Danny's parents standing around their son "your the mutant who kidnapped our son" Jack said looking angry enough to rip the master of magnetism apart bare handed

It could happen his dad once beat the Fruit Loop and his vultures on his own

Quicksilver got into a low stance ready to run if necessary

The only two not on edge were the Professor and Magneto "what do you want Erik"

"I came to help" Magneto said "we may have differing beliefs Charles but our ends are the same a better world for mutants everywhere"

The Professor nodded "I assume you have a way to help us"

Magneto nodded "I couldn't help but overhear your plan I can delay the Disasteroids entry into the atmosphere for fifteen minutes by than you'll have to enact your plan"

Logan growled "if your so strong Mr. master of magnetism why didn't you move the rock earlier"

Magneto glared "I was looking for **my **daughter Wolverine" he said his voice filled with anger for the first time "surely a man with your history could understand that"

Logan frowned looking away Danny raised an eyebrow what kind of history was there between Magneto and Wolverine Magneto looked to Jean "may I see my daughter"

Jean nodded "she's in the infirmary"

Magneto nodded gratefully "I will be back in five minutes we can depart from there"

* * *

Henry stood watching Tamara playing with other kids her age he looked down at his hand it turned intangible for a moment it worked he had his powers back whether he wanted them or not

What he done to truly deserve these powers what right did he have

He put who knows how many people in danger Henry looked to see the Professor wheel up besides him "she seems quite happy"

Henry nodded "she is"

Henry and the Professor were silent for a moment "you know I offered your friend Mr. Bum a position here" the Professor said "he is quite knowledgeable about movies and has prior teaching experience at a school called Grimwoods"

Henry wasn't aware of that "is now the most appropriate time to be hiring staff Professor" he asked unsurely "with everything that's going to happen"

The Professor nodded a fatherly smile on his face "of course because I have hope we will overcome" he said "I have faith in every man woman and child in this school not just what they can do but what they can become" the Professor said "you should know Mr. Bum had a condition for accepting his teaching job here"

"Oh" Henry asked curiously "what was it"

The Professor smiled knowingly "come with us to save the world and you can find out"

* * *

According to the Dr. McCoy the ideal place to turn the world intangible would be at the North Pole more specifically an old research station near the center of the pole Danny held the Infimap pocketing it he walked outside to see Magneto standing in the snow the look in his eyes told Danny he was mentally preparing himself to hold back the Disasteroid

One old man holding back several thousand tons of ectoranium through sheer force of will Danny may not like the guy but he could respect what he was going to do

"Are you prepared" Magneto asked Danny nodded

"Yeah I am" Danny said nervously "just worried what if we fail"

"Failure is often the best teacher" Magneto admitted "but there are times where it's not an option" Magneto looked the sky was becoming more and more green as the Disasteroid approached "this is one of those times"

Danny looked up with the sky with a serious look

Magneto was right

Failure was not an option

Magneto flew up into high into the air placing his hands by his side the ice underneath Magneto began to crack and shake before Magneto held up his hands Magneto was straining against the weight of the Disasteroid

Danny flew up into the Fenton jet behind the wheel were Sam and Tucker "you ready for this" Tucker asked

"Do we have a choice" Danny said holding the infimap "infimap take us to the ghost zone" the map glowed as he placed it against the jet they flew forward into the ghost zone first they were going to Frostbites realm to pick up the far frozen than they'd go to Dora's realm Sam frowned "we've got incoming" Sam said

Danny frowned seriously now wasn't the time "how many"

Danny walked over to the radar there were alot of ghosts coming towards them on the radar almost more than the radar could pick up

"Alot of incomings" Sam said before the jet was shaking blast after blast coming from all sides

Danny grabbed his two friends turning intangible as the jet was ripped apart by all the ghosts attacks Danny looked around this was almost nostalgic him Tucker and Sam against everyone all the ghosts that came through the ghost zone

Surrounding them all of Danny's ghostly enemies along with hundreds of ghosts that Danny's never seen before but they all looked angry with him

Speaking of ghosts who were angry at Danny "you" Phantasma's father the Phantom said "this is your fault"

Danny frowned how was this his fault

"How is this my fault" Danny asked "I didn't cause the Disasteroid to fall towards the earth"

"No Dipstick" Ember said "but you weren't able to keep your world safe now our world is doomed too" Ember said

Danny floated forward "look I know most of you hate me" Danny said looking towards the Phantom "especially one of my past dates dad who thinks I stole his name"

The Phantom groaned while some ghosts were giving him weird looks "you know phantom is a pretty common word to describe ghosts" one asked

"Shut up" the Phantom said silencing the ghosts in earshot

Danny looked to the other ghosts "look it doesn't matter if you hate me if we work together we can save the world"

Some of the ghosts looked like they were going to disagree

"You know" Sam said "if you help us save **our **world **your **world gets saved too"

* * *

The atmosphere was tense the Disasteroid was getting closer and closer Magneto was trying and failing to keep the Disasteroid from getting closer and closer to the earth

Sweat was dripping from his head Magneto was breathing heavily "I will not be beaten" Magneto said as he wasn't able to keep himself in the air tired of pushing the Disasteroid back Magneto dropped to the ground a silver blur ran out catching him

"I've got you dad" Quicksilver said

Everyone looked up as the Disasteroid entered the atmosphere coming closer and closer to the earth Jazz frowned "come on little brother"

"Come on Danny" Kitty said hoping her boyfriend was ok

As all hope seemed lost a swirling green portal opened hundreds of ghosts came out gathering over the tower Danny Dani Henry and hundreds of other ghosts turned intangible at once letting the Disasteroid pass through the earth Danny and others were visibly straining as the Disasteroid passed through the earth

Hank typed on the computer "just a few more seconds Danny" he said into a Fenton Phone

Danny nodded screaming out as the Disasteroid finally passed through the earth Danny and the other ghosts dropped the intangibility Danny flew down tiredly

"Phantom" Danny looked to see well the Phantom glaring at him with crossed arms

"I still don't like you boy" the ghostly father said before he had a small smile on his face "but I can respect you" the Phantom flew in close to Danny

"But if you ever go near Phantasma again" he threatened with red glowing eyes

"I won't I promise" Danny said sweat dripping down his back

Don't get Danny wrong Phantys a nice girl but her dad scared Danny with how unhinged and overprotective he was kind of like a more extreme version of Penny Prouds dad

"Danny" Kitty said running over to him hugging him and holding him tightly kissing him on the mouth she laughed when she let go

"You did it you saved the world" she cheered Danny smiled

"With a lot of help" Danny said before he and Kitty kissed again holding each other tightly in the snow

* * *

"_This is Lance Thunder happy to report that the world is saved the Disasteroid having passed intangibly through the earth_" Lance Thunder reported with a big smile on his face "_thanks to Amity Park's resident hero Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom" _a picture appeared of Danny

"_But Danny didn't act alone along with Blackthorn we have another group of heroes who helped to save us from certain doom_" a picture of the X-men in their uniforms standing in the snow "_these brave men and women are the X-Men a team of all mutants who've fought for everyone in the shadows mutant and human alike_" Lance stood up from his chair clapping

"_From the bottom of my heart Danny Phantom Blackthorn and the amazing X-Men for saving us all from the bottom of all of our hearts thank you_"

* * *

Dash Baxter glared hatefully at the TV this was all his fault this was all Fentons fault he should be the king of Casper High right now but no he was here suspended because of him and that mutie freak he was smacking lips with

Now they were the most popular couple in the world while here he was suspended and worse Fenturd had gotten his mom arrested on phony bologna charges there was no way his mom was blackmailing Mr. Lancer

The A- listers always had special privileges now those were probably going to be taken away too

And it was all Fentons fault he stole everything Dash had his reputation his popularity all that glory should belong to him Dash turned off the TV frustrated he was tired of hearing people on the news sing Danny Fenturds praise a loser like him didn't deserve any of it not when there were people like Dash Baxter around

"Dash" his dad called "package came for you"

Dash raised an eyebrow he didn't order anything recently his dad wouldn't let him while he was studying Dash walked over picking up the package opening it all that was in there was a envelope

"Huh" Dash asked opening the envelope

_If you want revenge on Danny Fenton _

_Go to this address _

Dash grinned he knew where this place was he could get there quick Fenturd was going to end up right where he belonged

* * *

Henry walked into the Professors office "you wanted to see me Professor" he asked curiously

The Professor nodded "yes come in Henry" the Professor said Henry walked in closing the door behind him stepping towards the Professor's desk the Professor smiled warmly at him "yes I believe you remember that Mr. Bum had a condition regarding his accepting employment here"

Henry nodded he remembered but again he wondered what that had to do with him

"The condition" Professor Xavier said "was that you were offered a place as a student at the institute" Henry's eyes widened in disbelief

"Me a student at the institute" Henry asked "I don't know Professor I'm not sure that's the best idea I was a villain I attacked Kitty" Henry felt guilty about that still he didn't want to hurt her but she was getting in the way of him escaping from the institute after destroying the evidence of his identity

The Professor seemed to be reading his mind "you would not be the first 'supervillain' to be admitted into this school Henry Hyde" the Professor said "and I doubt that you'll be the last" the Professor wheeled out from behind his desk facing Henry

"I'm not asking you to join the X-Men I'm only offering three meals a day a place to sleep learn and grow the same as every other student" the Professor held out his hand Henry looked down to it "the choice is yours Henry what do you say"

Henry looked at the hand before he shook it "all right" he said

The Professor smiled "Welcome to the Xaviers institute for gifted students Mr. Hyde"

* * *

**And that's the chapter a little less than with the last chapter of Danny and Angelica but that had Danny briefly becoming Dr. Fate to fight Vincent Prices demonic ancestor Asmodeus check it out it was fun to write **

**Well there's not much else to say **

**"_Hold no you don't your not ending it here you've got one last thing to address in this chapter_" **

**I do what **

**"_You know what" Deadpool said pulling out the continuity stone "I've wanted to use this thing for forty chapters it's show time baby" _**

**Wade don-**

_**Deadpool snaps his fingers**_

* * *

Wade grins taking off his mask "ha take notes other me's your going to like this"

Seriously Wade I was done we were almost done with this story line

"Oh quiet Number boy get on with the typie typie" Wade said stepping out of the mens room walking over to Meg's table he and his amazing beautiful totally not ugly girlfriend who didn't care when he commited mass acts of wanton violence Meg Griffin

There were people who were giving him weird looks because of Wade's face but most of them were silenced when Meg glared at them the rest were silenced before Wade went to the bathroom where one pitiful idiot had made a comment that "she was so ugly she found someone even uglier to date"

Wade had punched the guy hard enough to send him flying through a roof but don't worry he wasn't dead but he'd learn to keep comments about other peoples significant others to themselves

Wade smiled as he sat down across from his girlfriend Meg had really gone all out she had styled her hair so it was wavy she was wearing a pink dress with a white scarf and some pearl earrings in her ears a pearl necklace around her neck

A souvenir Wade had found while on a job in Oklahoma he thought it'd be a good one month anniversary present

Spoiler alert it was Meg loved it

Meg smiled "you really went all out didn't you babe"

Wade shrugged "well why wouldn't I the world got saved your brothers aren't doing anything that would get them in prison with your stupid dad" Wade said grabbing Megs hand bringing it up he kissed her on the knuckles "and i'm here with the most beautiful girl in the world"

Meg giggled "I love hearing you call me beautiful"

Wade grinned wiggling his non existent eyebrows number boy was going with the Reynolds appearance not the one from Wolverine Origins the one that made money Wade wiggled his eyebrows again "I'll say it as often as you want Meg" he said kissing her knuckles

"You"

Kiss

"Are"

Kiss

"Beautiful"

Long kiss on Meg's ring finger "there's just one thing your missing to make you the most beautiful girl in the multiverse"

Oh yeah he told his girl about the multiverse took her on a date to Paris in Earth 13 the Deadpool there didn't care he hadn't really made a cameo yet and none of them ever showed up in Europe yet

At least Wade didn't think they did the author didn't always have the best memory

Wade get on with it

Wade waved his hand "just keep playing the Fall Out Boy I'm getting to it"

Meg raised an eyebrow at that but she was pretty used to her boyfriend talking to people who weren't there "so Wade what am I missing" she asked changing the subject

Wade stood up reaching into the pocket of his slacks

Yes he owned other clothes than just his Deadpool costume pulling out a velvet box "an engagement ring" Wade said getting down on all knees Meg put her hands to her mouth tears in her eyes

"Megatron you don't have a middle name Griffin" Wade began believe him the author checked the girls name was Megatron

"Will you make me the happiest guy on this or any other earth in the multiverse and marry me" Wade asked hopefully showing off the ring a rose gold ring shaped like a lions head with two small diamonds a red one and a pink one in it's mouth

Wade didn't have to wait long for his answer as Meg tackled him knocking him over

Thank goodness for his healing factor and kissed him Wade barely heard the applause as she held on to his shoulders Wade held her around the waist they kissed on the floor of Cafe Les Fleur for a solid minute before they got back up "of course I'll marry you" she said Wade grinned putting the ring on her finger Meg smiled admiring the ring "oh Wade it's awesome"

"An awesome ring for an awesome girl" Wade said picking her up bridal style "come on let's go home"

Meg smiled kissing Wade on the cheek they left the restaurant together

* * *

At another table another couple had seen the older couple making a spectacle of themselves but hey the world was saved people were allowed to celebrate

"Wow dinner and a show" Kitty said with a laugh

Danny nodded too "I wonder if people will notice they didn't pay for their dinner"

Kitty shrugged "hey we can cover it it's not like Mr. Park will let you pay for _your _dinner tonight hero" Danny laughed yeah that was true calling their waiter over Danny paid for the newly engaged couples meal before getting back to his own with who was really the most beautiful girl in the multiverse

At least to him

Kitty Pryde

* * *

**Ok now we're actually ending the chapter are you happy now Wade **

**"_Yep" Deadpool said putting on his mask his face covered in lipstick marks _**

**I guess Meg really liked the ring **

**"_Double yep oh and Earth 13's me wanted to know when he would get a cameo" Wade said _**

**I don't know probably before we have to do the big space rock again **

**"_Fair enough you know the drill by now_" **

**Stay safe everyone **

**And **

**Excelsior True Believers **


	41. Chapter 41

**301 reviews total in almost eight months we're still a little bit away from the sixteenth at the time I'm publishing this I want to thank everyone for the reviews **

**To SpecterDragon thank you for the suggestion but I will not be letting out Pariah Dark again it wouldn't fit well with the timeline **

**Now this chapters going to be a little different it's a few snippets idea's I had that I couldn't make stretch out into a whole chapter things I wanted to include on this earth but the last one will be important to the next chapter **

**Again I want to say thanks for all the reviews and without further ado the show must go on **

**This is After** **Many Dates Danny and Kitty's 41st chapter**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny flew through the air Casper High late why was he always late did his enemies have some kind of pact to attack in the early morning so that Danny would always be late to school

It was ridiculous Danny flew as fast as he could landing on the steps of Casper High changing back Danny let out a tired breath he was here he made it

Nothing else could go wrong right

"Hey look it's Danny" a freshman called out everyone in the yard swarmed around Danny trying to get his attention asking for an autograph to have a picture if he was single

Danny tried to mostly be nice to the students

Except for the girls who asked if he was single those people he avoided like the plague

"Hunchback of Notre Dame" Mr. Lancer exclaimed "clear a path for the boy and get to class"

The crowd parted going into the school Mr. Lancer walked over to Danny "late morning Mr. Fenton" he asked

Danny nodded a sheepish smile on his face "yes sir Klemper the lunch lady _and _the Box Ghost" Danny explained Mr. Lancer nodded

"The next time you have a busy morning I'd suggest using the back entrance" Mr. Lancer said with a smile

Danny nodded gratefully heading into Casper High for first period

* * *

"I **really **hate Halloween" Danny said furious as he grabbed a dragon ghost by the tail flipping it over his head the dragon ghost crashed into the asphalt pulling out the Fenton thermos trapping the dragon inside Danny wiped the sweat from his forehead "one down" Danny looked around to see other ghosts flying around Fright Knight leading this attack to 'reclaim' his holiday

"You can't defeat my hordes whelp" the Fright Knight shouted flying at Danny swinging the soul shredder Danny ducked under the slash before throwing a punch to knock him back

"Dude you couldn't beat me when you were with Vlad and the rest of his _Sinister Six_" Danny said kicking the Fright Knight in the chest knocking him back Danny filled his hands with energy firing blast after blast the Fright Knight makes a ghostly shield blocking the blasts "you don't have the telepath with you"

"No but he's got us" Sam said her arm stretching out she ripped the soul shredder from his hand tossing it to Dani

Dani grinned holding a pumpkin "do it kid" Sam said

Dani stabbed the soul shredder into the pumpkin

"_To cease the storm to end the fear the sword must sheathe in pumpkin near" _Dani stabbed the sword into the the Fright Knight and all of his monsters were dragged into the pumpkin

The Fright Knight shouting "**nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**" as he was sucked into the pumpkin Danny smiled looking to Sam and Dani "thanks for the help guys"

Sam smiled "no problem Danny" she said before she turned to swing off "I've gotta go" she said swinging off for her date with Cristopher while Dani looked to Danny expectantly

Before the Fright Knight had decided to attack Danny had promised Dani that he would take her out trick or treating Jazz had wanted to do it but she was studying and his parents were working on rebuilding the Fenton Jet after it got destroyed during the Disasteroid incident

So Danny got roped into being the person to take the youngest Halfa for her first time trick or treating

Not that he had to be forced to do it he loved his little sister

Dani grabbed Danny's hand pulling him along "come on Danny let's go" she said dragging him along Danny laughed

"Don't you want to change into your costume first" Danny asked with a grin Dani shook her head

"No way" Dani said shaking her head "that would cut into valuable candy time besides" Dani looked around almost everywhere he looked Danny saw someone dressed up in a costume of him

"Your a best seller I'll blend right in" Dani said smiling Danny nodded letting Dani pull him towards the first house

And the one after that

And the one after that

* * *

Teen superhero Kim Possible was currently tied up being held over a tank of sharks with long snouts like alligators and mouths like them the people holding her hostage were one of her bad guys working with someone who usually went after one of her friends

DN Amy and Dr. Animo

The crazy doctor with his brain exposed in a glass case on his head laughed "Kim Possible" he said

"They say you can do anything" he grinned evilly "let's see if that includes surviving digestion by my pets" he laughed while DN Amy looked at Rufus in a cage

"Oh I have so many ideas on how to make you cute" she cooed "oh yes I do yes I do"

From behind her Kim's best friend and sidekick Ron Stoppable looked offended "Rufus doesn't need to be mutated to look cute lady"

"Uh Ron mutant alligator sharks gotta escape" Kim reminded with how tightly tied they are Ron's back was pressing against hers and she could barely move her arms "see if you can reach my pocket"

Ron tried to reach into the pocket of Kim's cargo pants pulling out the laser lipstick "KP I got it" Ron cheered before he dropped right into the mouth of one of the mutant sharks

Kim glared while Ron looked embarrassed "oops my bad KP"

The two teen heroes were being lowered closer and closer towards the mutant alligator sharks when a wall was blown open a bubble of pink energy wrapped around Kim and Ron pulling them away from danger Kim smiled seeing who saved her

"Thanks for the save Gwen" Kim said Gwen Tennyson smiled

"No big" she said a flash of green light filled the room before speeding through the room catching the two mad scientists handcuffing them to the wall the speedy blur slowed down turning out to be Fasttrack

Fasttrack tapped the omnitrix symbol on his chest turning into Ben Tennyson Animo growled "curse you Tennyson I will have revenge for this"

Ben shrugged "you say that every time" Ben said before letting loose Rufus

Rufus chattered happily hugging Ben before running over to a now free Ron

"Rufus" Ron cheered hugging the little rodent Kim walked over to Ben "thanks for the save Ben"

Ben shrugged "no problem we were tracking Animo anyways" Ben said picking off the antenna off Animo's helmet snapping them back in the shark tank the sharks changed back to normal sharks

Ben threw the pieces of mutating antenna to the ground looking to Kim "well that was done wanna go get a smoothie"

Gwen looked annoyed "Ben what about Animo and DN Amy" she reminded Ben shrugged

"The cops will come get them no biggie" Ben said looking to Kim

"So Kim wanna go get smoothies to celebrate my treat" Ben asked

Kim raised an eyebrow "shouldn't you be celebrating with Julie"

Ben's smile dropped for a second "no really we kinda broke up" Kim frowned

"Sorry to hear that" Kim said Ben shrugged

"It's cool we were too busy to spend time with each other" Ben said sounding like he didn't want to talk any more about it something Kim understood she's been rejected before and it stunk big time every time it happened "so" Kim said "you said something about smoothies"

Ben smiled while Ron made a disgusted sound sticking his tongue out "bleck smoothies" Ron said disgusted "give me a naco any time of the week"

"Bleck" Rufus said agreeing "smoothies"

Gwen gave Ron a weird look and not because of the talking naked mole rat "you actually eat those things at Bueno Nacho"

Ron looked at Gwen "yeah why wouldn't I eat my invention"

* * *

Peter Rasputin threw a punch ripping apart a training robot

One with Danny Fentons face taped on it

The Russian Mutants temper flared with jealousy as he threw himself at a training bot ripping it apart

Peter didn't know what Kitty saw in him he broke her heart twice and yet Kitty kept going back for more

'Danny Fenton' Peter thought furiously throwing a punch through another bots chest Peter crushed the delicate instruments inside of it ripping them out with a flourish he hated Danny Fenton

He hated that he was dating the woman Peter loved

He hated that she chose Danny Fenton over him

* * *

Danny was sitting on a couch next to Tucker furiously tapping on the controller in his hand getting more and more frustrated "come on dude are you even playing" he asked

"I'm trying they've got us surrounded" Tucker said before the you lose screen came up the winners high cheered for their victory

"Ha ha" Kurt cheered giving Bobby a high five "New York three Amity Park none"

Bobby grinned "we're the kings of video games"

Danny ant Tucker looked to the teleporter and the ice making mutants "best five out of six" Danny challenged

Kurt laughed "oh you are on ghost boy" Kurt said picking up his controller

Besides Danny Kitty rolled her eyes "you know your not going to win right" she asked her boyfriend "Kurt is the Institutes video game champ for a reason"

Danny smiled "well today the champ gets beaten ready Tuck"

Tucker nodded "oh yeah" he said

The game started again and the four teenagers began their game again Kitty smiled rolling her eyes

* * *

A gentle flurry of snow fell down on the streets of New York Sooraya Rogue and Katie walked into a coffee shop

Sooraya shivered she'd been living in New York for a while but still she hadn't gotten used to how cold it got in the winter months in New York

"I'm gonna go find us some seats you two get the drinks" Rogue said Katie and Sooraya nodded walking over to the counter

Sooraya looked over to her powerful mutant "I'm glad your doing better Katie" Sooraya told her

"Better" Katie asked

"That your over Danny" Sooraya clarified sure there was that incident with the moodulator Stryker put on Katie

Technology that forcibly changed peoples emotions anyone who thought building a device like that should be thrown in a jail cell and the key be tossed in the garbage

Katie looked over at Sooraya "who said I was over Danny" Katie asked

Sooraya frowned she had thought that after the thing with Stryker and Katie having therapy sessions with the professor that she wouldn't go back down this self destructive route "Katie" Sooraya asked "your not going to try to break them up are you"

Katie shook her head as the line moved up "of course not Sooraya" Katie retorted "I'm not going to do anything to mess with their relationship I'm just going to wait for them to break up again"

'Huh' Sooraya thought confused did she misunderstand what Katie was saying it was possible english was her second language after all

Katie seeming to sense Sooraya's confusion went on to explain "Danny and Kitty have broken up twice before Christmas I just got to wait and Danny will that I'm better for him than Kitty Pryde"

Sooraya wasn't so sure about that as she and Katie waited at the counter for their hot chocolates paying for their drinks Sooraya and Katie looked around for Rogues table in the crowded coffee shop

"Do you see her" Sooraya asked

Katie shook her head "maybe she's sitting outside"

Why would anyone want to sit outside in the snow sure Bobby would do that but he could turn into a walking iceberg he was the exception that proved the rule Sooraya shivered just thinking about it

Katie laughed "what's the matter boss afraid of the snow" she asked teasingly

"I'm not afraid" Sooraya defended "I just don't like it"

Katie continued to laugh at Sooraya's expense Sooraya decided to be more productive lifting herself up slightly into the air by turning her feet into sand she spotted Rogue near the back dropping back down quickly Sooraya looked to Katie "I see Rogue let's go"

Katie nodded the two mutant girls started walking towards the back of the store Sooraya was keeping her eye on the people in case someone had seen her use her mutant powers you could never really tell who was a bigot until they started calling you a mutie

Or other names

Distracted by her negative thoughts Sooraya slipped on someones spilled drink falling back until she was caught "hey I got you" a boys voice said

Sooraya raised an eyebrow there was something familiar about that voice like she's heard it before

The owner of the voice helped her to her feet he was a handsome looking boy with brown hair and green eyes "are you ok nothing broken" he asked concerned Sooraya shook her head

"No no I'm fine" Sooraya said "people should really clean up after themselves" the boy nodded

"That's true" the boy said "they really need a wet floor sign or something in here"

Sooraya laughed that was a funny joke the boy frowned before he realized something "I'm such a scatterbrain I forgot to introduce myself" he held out his hand

"I'm Peter Parker" he said there was still something familiar about his voice to Sooraya but she sincerely doubted that Peter Parker was a member of the brotherhood of evil mutants or something like that

"I'm Sooraya Qadir" she said shaking hands looking over she saw Katie and Rogue waiting for them "and I have to get back to my friends"

Peter nodded a smile on his face "yeah no problem" he said smiling awkwardly Sooraya smiled he was kind of cute "happy holidays"

"Happy holidays" Sooraya returned walking over to her friends Katie and Rogue gave her weird looks

"What" Sooraya asked cluelessly

"I don't know you tell me" Rogue said

"Yeah Sooraya you seemed to be really connecting with that guy" she said Katie looked back at Peter "can see why he's kind of cute"

Sooraya blushed "I have no idea what your talking about" Sooraya denied "besides New York's a big city I bet there's no chance I will ever see Peter Parker again"

* * *

Danny got his books out of his locker making sure he didn't forget his coat again Danny smiled school had been long today though maybe that was because he was meeting Kitty in New York after school

Behind him Danny heard Sam hum a few bars of _can you feel the love tonight _while Tucker laughed Danny grinned rolling his eyes at his friends messing with him

apparently Storm had something she wanted to talk about with the halfa and his girlfriend

Danny wondered what Storm wanted to talk about but shrugged he'd find when he got to New York and after he could spend some quality time with his beautiful girlfriend maybe go ice skating in Rockefeller center or see the lights in Times Square

Danny hadn't gotten around to doing most of that stuff mostly just going to New York when he had blind dates last summer or to visit Kitty at the institute

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck Danny felt someone's warm breath getting closer to his face turning intangible Danny passed through whoever tried to kiss him Danny frowned why was he not surprised it was Paulina

"Hi Danny" Paulina said flirtatiously Danny stepped closer to Sam and Tucker this was creepier than when she was overshadowed by Kitty

The ghost not his girlfriend

Why did he feel the need to clarify that inside of his head Danny had no idea

But anyways ever since Paulina had come back to school after her suspension Paulina had tried nonstop to flirt with him it had gotten so bad that Danny had to talk to Principal Ishiyama and asked to have his schedule changed so that he didn't have any classes with the girl

Sam frowned getting in front of Danny "back off Paulina he's not interested"

Paulina frowned at Sam "excuse me loser but who said you can talk for Danny"

Sam got in Paulina's face "well you don't listen to Danny when he tells you not to kiss him" Sam said Paulina frowned moving around Sam she tried to hug Danny again

"I don't understand why you hang with these losers my love they're beneath you" Danny was getting frustrated with her could she seriously not take a hint did Sam had to hold her in vines again to get the point across

"Paulina read my lips" Danny said his eyes glowing showing just how frustrated he was "**I have a G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D**" Danny said slowly Paulina frowned

"But Danny look at me I'm way more beautiful than that Mu-" Paulina frowned realizing she was about to say the word that got her suspended for three months again "that girl" she corrected "what does she have that I don't"

"You mean besides brains personality and would like Danny even without his powers" Tucker listed Danny nodded

"All of the above" Danny said angrily walking away from Paulina he had better things to do than talk to the former cheerleader like go and see his girlfriend

"But Ghost boy" Paulina said walking after him grabbing his arm Danny frowned turning his arm intangible turning back to face Paulina

"Sam was right about you last year Paulina" Danny said "your just a shallow girl who only cares about me because I have powers"

Paulina shook her head in denial "that's not true you saved me you have to love me over that _thing" _Danny glared at Paulina calling Kitty a thing as if she were somehow worth less than Paulina "you saved me" she repeated

"I've saved everyone in the world" Danny pointed out "I don't expect every girl in the world to date me"

That'd be gross and creepy

"But you keep saving me" Paulina said posing trying to show off her body

Something that would have worked when Danny was a freshman to his embarrassed regret "you _kept _getting in trouble" Danny yelled annoyed turning invisible he stormed off before he did something to Paulina that he would regret later

* * *

Danny walked into a cafe Danny looked around for Kitty and Ororo seeing the two sitting at a table Danny walked over

"Hey" Danny said kissing Kitty on the cheek before shaking Ororo's hand sitting down Ororo smiled at him

"Thank you for coming all this way Danny" Ororo said kindly Danny smiled

"Believe me it was no problem" Danny said

A waiter came by and asked for Danny's drink order Danny ordered a root beer and some soup the waiter smiled taking the order he walked off when the waiter was gone Danny looked to Ororo "so Ororo what did you want to talk about"

Ororo smiled reaching up she pulled off her glove Kitty gasped Danny had wide eyes on Ororo's ring finger was a black ring with a diamond on it

"I'm getting married" Ororo answered "and I'd like the both of you to take part in the ceremony"

* * *

**And that's the chapter Storms getting married to T'Challa next time on Danny and Kitty **

**Will the Black Panthers wedding go off without a problem or will a wedding crasher show up find out next time on After Many Dates Danny and Kitty **

**Before I go an answer to a review from Dreams come true966's review of Danny and Felicia or Phantasma **

**It was a Beconfuzzledwriters story **

**Deadpool is useful for getting rid of people who have no right being allowed to walk free in cartoons **

**The cast of family guy's a pretty big example of that **

**Except for Patrick Warburton's character I couldn't find anything wrong with him**

**But yeah there are people in cartoons who are awful awful awful people and who constantly get away with being awful awful awful people Deadpools a good way to get a bit of karmic justice because us writers don't have to worry about things like warrants or evidence or other legalities **

**Because he's Deadpool and he wouldn't care about that stuff **

**Ok that's all I have to say **

**Stay Safe **

**and **

**Excelsior true believers**


	42. Chapter 42

**What's this 61394 updating two stories on the same day he must have lost his mind **

_**"You can't lose something you already lost" **_

**Don't you have wedding plans to go over with Meg or something or maybe harass another poor author **

**"****_Eh the dog's doing most of the wedding planning" _**

**Your trusting Brian to plan your wedding **

_**Deadpool shrugs "why not he's already being our wedding singer" **_

**Ok than speaking of weddings here's one that was referenced in the what if chapter 2 of the many dates of Danny Fenton **

**"****_Was the shameless plug for the original story necessary" Deadpool asked _**

**Hey without the original story you'd just be waiting around for Disney to figure out how they were going to include you in the MCU **

**"****_Either Freidle or Reynolds one or the other" _**

**But what if Reynolds is busy with that pirates of the Caribbean reboot they said they were doing **

**_Deadpool laughs _****"****_Oh please they're not going to replace Depp while he's alive" _**

**Fair point **

**Stay safe everyone and here's the story this is**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny walked into a cafe Danny looked around for Kitty and Ororo seeing the two sitting at a table Danny walked over

"Hey" Danny said kissing Kitty on the cheek before shaking Ororo's hand sitting down Ororo smiled at him

"Thank you for coming all this way Danny" Ororo said kindly Danny smiled

"Believe me it was no problem" Danny said

A waiter came by and asked for Danny's drink order Danny ordered a root beer and some soup the waiter smiled taking the order he walked off when the waiter was gone Danny looked to Ororo "so Ororo what did you want to talk about"

Ororo smiled reaching up she pulled off her glove Kitty gasped Danny had wide eyes on Ororo's ring finger was a black ring with a diamond on it

"I'm getting married" Ororo answered "and I'd like the both of you to take part in the ceremony"

Seeing the ring Kitty squealed loudly hugging her teacher Danny smiled

"Thank you Kitty" Ororo said "I would hope that both of you can make it"

"Of course" Kitty looked to her boyfriend "right Danny" she asked

Danny looked between Kitty and Ororo "yeah I'll be there"

Of course Danny would be there for Storms wedding after she had helped with the Disasteroid and Mr. Hyde he'd have to be a completley inconsiderate jerk to not take be there for her wedding to

Actually she didn't say who

"So what are me and Kitty going to do" Danny asked curiously

"The ceremony will be a traditional one from my fiancé's country" Ororo began to explain sounding a lot like the teacher that she was "during the ceremony another couple from the bride and grooms tribe must stand with the couple and bless the marriage"

Danny looked confused how was he supposed to bless the marriage

Danny wasn't some kind of priest he didn't even know what country the guy was from he didn't even know who he was he hadn't met the guy Ororo sensing his confusion giggled

Seriously he thought only the Professor was a telepath how is that almost every mutant adult he met knew what he was thinking

"All you have to do is say I do" Ororo clarified

Oh that was kind of cool "wait why not ask Scott and Jean they're married" Danny asked Ororo shook her head

"They're dear friends and I would ask them but Jean hasn't been feeling well lately"

'I hope she's ok' Danny thought a little worried for the telepathic nurse

Kitty leaned over excitedly "so what country is this guy from" Kitty asked "more importantly who is he is he cute"

"Hey" Danny mock complained Kitty giggled kissing Danny on the cheek

"Oh I'm just kidding Danny" she said giggling kissing him again for good measure Ororo laughed too at Danny's expense

"His name is T'Challa and he comes from Wakanda" Ororo said

Wakanda why did that name sound familiar to Danny it was there at the tip of his tongue but he didn't know where he heard it before

* * *

Tucker spit out his drink covering Danny "oh gross" Danny said turning intangible Tuckers soda dropping off him onto the ground

"Your going to king T'Challa's wedding" Tucker said looking shocked Danny blinked

Did Tucker say _King _

"Come again" Danny asked

Tucker pulled out his PDA doing some typing he pulled up a picture of a kind looking man in a fancy outfit a necklace of were those animal teeth around his neck "King T'Challa of Wakanda" Tucker said again "the Black Panther"

"The group from the sixties" Danny asked cluelessly

Tucker shook his head "dude Wakanda is one of the world leaders in technology they're protected by a super powered king the Black Panther"

Danny shook his head this sounded like one of those crazy rumors you hear on the internet now and again like how Kim was secretly the Black Widow's daughter she wasn't Kim went on the record to deny that rumor

A few times

"That sounds like a rumor you hear on the internet" Danny said "I think the world would know if there was an African running around with cat powers" Danny said "and besides I'm not going for T'Challa I'm going for Ororo"

Tucker gave Danny a pleading look "any chance you could get me an invite or a plus one" he asked

Danny shook his head "sorry Tuck immediate friends and family" Danny said shooting down his best friend the only reason he was even invited was because he was part of the ceremony

Seeing the sad look on Tuckers face Danny figured he could give Tucker his Christmas present a little early

Danny pulled out some tickets "here I was going to give these back" Danny said "but I remembered Velma saying something about liking the band playing" handing Tucker an envelope

Tucker opened it seeing the tickets "dude these are Hex Girl tickets and front row your just giving these to me" he asked Danny shrugged

"Dude if it wasn't for you I would never have met Kitty" Danny said "this is the least I can do"

"This is awesome" Tucker said hugging Danny "thank you"

Danny laughed "hey save it for your girlfriend dude" Danny said gently pushing Tucker off of him Tucker grinned looking down at the tickets

"Velma's going to love this" Tucker said looking at the tickets like they were a brand new PDA

Tucker must really love this girl

After all according to Jazz

That's how he looked when he thought about Kitty

* * *

In a dirty motel room in New Jersey the occupant got a phone call on his burner phone answering it "what's the job" he asked getting straight to business

"_The King of Wakanda we would like you to remove him_" the disguised voice on the other end of the line said

"I need details"

"_A courier is enroute to your location" _the voice said

"Any preference on how I do it"

"_I don't micromanage Mr. Creed so long as you get results_"

'Creed huh it's been a while since I've been called that'

"You got a deal"

* * *

Danny shook the snow off of him as he flew past the Empire State building

Hey he finally got to see it

"Hey look Marvin it's Danny Phantom" someone on the viewing gallery said Danny was kind of surprised that someone would want to be that high up while it was snowing out Danny flew over to see a tall guy and a red head Danny smiled "hi"

The big guy held his arm out "Mr. Fenton or Phantom your so honored I mean I'm so honored to meet you" he stammered out holding out his hand "my name is Marshall Eriksen thank you for saving my family" Danny laughed shaking the guys hand

"It's nice to meet you Marshall" Danny replied with a grin "and it's nice to meet you too"

Danny looked over to the red haired lady "no offense ma'am you don't look like a Marvin so I'm guessing Marvins the little guy"

"You guessed right" she said waving little baby Marvins arms "look Marvin W it's a real life superhero" she said in a little baby voice Marvin smiled at him with a toothless smile Danny smiled too holding out his hand to Marvin who grabbed his finger with both his pudgy little hands

"What's the W stand for" Danny asked curiously

"Wait for it" Marshall and Lily both said Danny blinked

"Ok I'm waiting but what is it" Danny asked again

Marshall shrugged "we told you Marvin Wait for it Eriksen" he said

Danny blinked

That was

"the coolest middle name I ever heard" Danny said getting a laugh from Marvin and a grin from the parents "well I gotta go but it was great meeting you guys" Danny said about to fly off

"Hey if you ever need a lawyer in New York look me up" Marshall called after him

"Your on the top of the list" Danny called over the New York winds as he kept flying past the Empire State building he started to descend towards the Wakandan embassy

Danny approached the gates but was stopped by two scary ladies with spears

"Name and identification" one of the scary women said

"Uh Danny Fenton I'm part of the ceremony" one of the ladies stepped back tapping at a bead necklace on her wrist a blue hologram appeared Danny's eyes widened these guys really were high tech one of the ladies said something to the other in a language Danny didn't understand before the spear was pointed away from Danny

"Please wait here for the Dora Milaje escort Mr. Fenton" she said sounding more polite and hospitable now that she wasn't pointing a spear at his head

"Is that necessary" he asked

"Yes" both the ladies said

* * *

Danny walked through the halls of the Wakandan embassy behind him were intimidating ladies with high tech spears escorting him to the changing room he would be given for the wedding

Apparently royal weddings were really serious about all this tradition stuff  
Made Danny glad he wasn't a king

Was he a king because he beat Pariah Dark he wondered before shaking his head  
Nah  
Clockwork or Frostbite would have told him if he was

"Oh sweet Baste" a accented voice said Danny looked to see a pretty girl wearing a purple dress with black high lights a silver panther necklace around her neck "I can't believe your here"  
She said walking towards him

One of the guards made an X with her arms "princess we need to be moving along" she said respectfully  
Did she say princess  
As in related to the king

Oh boy

"It will only be a moment I just want to ask a couple of questions to Danny Phantom"  
"Questions" Danny asked grateful that she didn't want a date

Danny really didn't want to start world war three by turning down a date with a princess in her own country  
Sam and Jazz explained that embassies were pretty much like being in that country

"So, how fast can you fly" the princess asked.  
"About 112 mph the last time I checked" Danny said it might be a little faster now that he thought about it

"How strong are you "She asked, sounding fascinated.

"I once picked up a bus and a giant alien "Danny answered "not at the same time"  
"How much sleep do you get what foods do you eat does your body fluids change colors depending on your form" Shuri asked quickly.

Danny blinked by her curiosity and how personal these questions are becoming

"Eight hours if I'm lucky anything you can" Danny listed the last one making him blush "and I don't know"

"Princess we need to get moving" Danny's escort said respectfully

Or tried to anyways

"Just one more question-"

"Shuri enough" a dignified woman said wearing a white and purple outfit like something out of a Disney movie said "let the boy breathe"  
Shuri looked embarrassed backing away from Danny "sorry mother"

'Mother'

As in a queen like an actual real queen  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" the woman said

Shuri seemed to get the message "I'm sorry Danny Fenton it's just as the head of the Scientific design group I'm naturally curious" Shuri looked embarrassed "sometimes it's not at the most polite times

Did she say head of the scientific design group

Danny wasn't sure what that was but he guessed it meant she was a big deal and was smart enough to earn it

"Uh apology accepted" Danny said "uh your highness"

Shuri giggled "it was nice to meet you Danny Fenton"

"Just Danny is fine" Danny said quickly Shuri smiled before walking off

The Queen Danny almost forgot she was there stepped forward

"You were very gracious with my daughter Danny" she said in a dignified way "something I feel that Shuri still needs to learn"

Danny was stunned silent, but recalled that he is in the presence of a real live **QUEEN**

Danny then bowed, remembering that he has to bow

Or maybe do that cross thing the guards did to Shuri

"Uh it is an honor to meet you, your highness "Danny said, looking down at his feet  
The queen smiled "lift your head we do not bow in Wakanda"

Danny quickly lifted his head

"Danny Phantom Wakanda like the rest of the world owes you a debt they we can never repay" She said

Danny shook his head "you don't owe me anything your highness I was just doing what was right"

The Queen smiled "your very well spoken Mr. Fenton" she said walking off "I will see you at the ceremony"

Oh right the ceremony Danny had to go and get ready

* * *

Danny stood in front of a mirror wearing a Wakandan style outfit a black high collared jacket that reached down to his knees with white and silver designs running down the front with some white pants and black sandals Danny smiled this stuff was pretty cool and comfortable

Danny walked out of the room his escort led him through the hall towards big hall filled with guests sitting down Danny looked around there were a lot of people dressed in Wakandan clothes students and teachers from the institute and some others Danny blinked

Was that _Captain America _sitting next to Logan

If it was him Danny could geek out later right now something else was catching his attention

At the end of the altar Kitty was wearing a blue dress with flowing sleeves her hair was braided with silver chains and there was blue tribal markings painted on her face Danny could barely breathe looking at her

Kitty Pryde was without a doubt the most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen in his life

Danny walked to the end of the altar standing next to Kitty "you look beautiful" he said breathlessly

Kitty smiled "your not so bad looking yourself" she said looking him up and down Danny blushed

Drums began to beat the doors opened Shuri and her mother walked out first the guests in their seats rose up as the Queen and Shuri walked by they sat down at the front of the row

The drums beat louder as Ororo in a purple dress walked in on the arm of the man Danny saw in Tuckers phone wearing some kind of black outfit the two walked forward arm in arm they stopped at the front of the altar looking into each others eyes

A priest held up his arms stopping the drums

"People of Wakanda and our American guests" the priest said with a booming voice "we stand before Baste to unite these souls who blesses this union"

A Wakandan couple steps forward "we bless this couple" they said

Danny and Kitty than stepped forward "we blees this couple" the two said together

"If any have reason to object to this union" the priest said "let them come forward and be heard"

Danny blinked it sounded kind of preachy and like something out of Shakespeare but it was pretty much a 'if anyone objects speak now or hold your peace' line Danny heard in romance movies he'd seen with Jazz

Guess the Wakandans had a version of that line too  
It was tense for a moment it felt like people were waiting for someone to speak

When they didn't people started to relax  
Until the door was blown open and a guy in a trench coat with dirty blonde hair stepped through

He grinned showing off sharp fangs "yeah I object" he said flexing his claws

"I object to the groom breathing" He said as he charged in

Ororo and T'Chall managed to dodge easily

"Oh man" Danny said as he and the other guests which thankfully most had powers, got into fighting position

Logab being the first, as he stood up looking irritated "Sabertooth"

Danny stepped forward too "I'm going ghost" Danny said rings passing over his body

Once he changed, he and the others fighters were ready for whatever this creep had to offer Danny floated up the X-Men and the Wakandans looked ready for fighting

"Ok look Diego" Danny said "I don't know what you and Logan have with each other" Danny said "but there's no way you can beat everyone here by yourself"

Sabertooth grinned "your right I can't" Sabertooth pushed a button on his watch the windows blew in as people in armor came flying in on gliders Danny kind of recognized these guys from Pete's stories

The Goblin Nation a bunch of goons who worked for the Vulture calling himself the Goblin King but Danny thought that Pete had gotten rid of all these guys

"I thought Spiderman got rid of all these morons" Wolverine said Sabertooth grinned

"You'd be surprised what you can find on the black market" Sabertooth said "attack"

* * *

Danny flew at one of the goblins dodging a laser blast flying around punching the goblin in the face knocking him off of his glider Danny turned around avoiding a shot to the back firing a blast shorting out the guys glider

"Danny" Bobby called out creating a blast of ice knocking out one of the goblins before he could hit Danny

* * *

As Danny managed to land a hit, a certain blonde mutant saw it and briefly had hearts in her eyes

"He is SO cool" Katie thought in a smitten way, before recalling the danger and snapping out of it

"Fight first admire later "Katie whispered as she had to help fighting jumping up she slammed down on a glider Sooraya sent a wave of sand grabbed Katie giving her a safe landing

"Thanks Sooraya" Katie said

"It's Dust while in action" Sooraya reminded Katie nodded

"Right right thanks Dust" Katie said before they kept up fighting

* * *

Logan and Sabertooth were fighting in the middle of the hall Logan growled he wasn't a fan of coming to these kinds of things but Ororo was a friend so he put on the stupid monkey suit and came to her wedding

He didn't think he'd end up running into Sabertooth

"What's your game here Sabertooth why are you here" Logan demanded slashing at Sabertooth

Sabertooth kicked Logan in the chest "it ain't anything personal runt just business" Sabertooth pulled out a round grenade throwing it towards T'Challa

"Spooky **grenade**" Logan yelled there was no way he'd make it there in time and Storm was halfway across the hall surrounded by wannabe goblins

* * *

"I'm on it" Danny said flying trying to intercept the grenade not to make it in time

"YOUR HIGHNESS" Danny yelled only for the King of Wakanda to step out in some kind of high tech cat suit glowing with purple tribal markings

"Oh man Tucker was right" Danny said T'Challa slammed his hands against the ground a wave of purple energy flew across the room the remaining Goblins technology shorted out before they crashed to the ground Sabertooth growled rushing at the superpowered king

Danny flew at Sabertooth kicking Sabertooth away from the king Danny's eyes glowed ice blue as he trapped Sabertooth in ice up to his head Sabertooth growled trying to escape only for Sabertooth to punch him in the face knocking him out

Danny let out a relieved breath happy that the fighting was over when a goblin tried to punch him in the face

"You think you can beat me ghost freak" he said throwing another punch

Danny easily avoided it "that's a different guy"

The goblin pulled out a knife about to run at Danny when he was knocked out with a familiar red white and blue frisbee of awesomeness

The shield flew back into the arms of the one and only Captain America

"Mr. Fenton" he said Danny nodded

"Captain" Danny said trying hard not to geek out seeing he just got saved by Captain America

* * *

"I hearby name you husband and wife" the priest said after the ceremony "you may now kiss"

T'Challa and Ororo wrapped their arms around each other kissing passionately Danny and Kitty applauded looking to each other

"Let's hope that the next wedding we go to there won't be an invasion" Kitty joked

"Yeah" Danny said 'the next wedding'

* * *

Dash Baxter stood in the middle of a warehouse he wore an unusual outfit a white body suit with red armor on the chest arms and lower legs a red helmet on his face with a white visot almost like his old football uniform at Casper high

But better stronger and perfect fro getting revenge

He swung his arm throwing a punch busting through a piece of concrete like it was a piece of paper this was awesome with this kind of raw firepower he would be able to crush that loser Fenton under his heel

He would get his payback

"You've really taken to the ectoskeleton Mr. Baxter" the boss said Dash grinned to Stryker

Dash grinned "of course I've got too much on the line to let Danny Fenton win"

Stryker grinned "certainly not Mr. Baxter you have the heart of a hero" Stryker said looking to Dash's suit "and fists of iron"

Dash grinned "yeah that's a pretty good idea for a name" Dash said "don't call me Dash anymore sir" Dash said clenching his fists

"Call me the Iron Phantom"

* * *

**And that's the chapter now before we go here are some replies to questions from Dreams cometrue 966 **

**1 Stryker **

**2 I have to follow the rules of the what if chapter Kitty will be over Danny when she's seventeen and they become friends **

**3 Like in the original show Paulina is a shallow rude fan girl who will make fun of anything or anyone because she thinks she's better **

**4 Depends on how well I know the show **

**5 I feel like no matter what universe Jack and Maddie would be ghost hunters **

**6 alot of guys who show up in Justice League unlimited are underrated like the Question Bwana beast Wildcat Shining Knight and Vigilante you don't see them very often in DC shows **

**7 The Lion King holds a special place in my heart I like most Disney movies I can even tolerate the disney remakes are they perfect no but they're not awful with the exception of the Maleficent movies I feel gross acknowledging these movies existence they're just bad really really bad **

**8 I like them I like seeing peoples creativity I like the idea that there are plenty of fish in the sea and I like seeing how people interact with others from outside their usual shows **

**9 I like friendships where even though they don't have everything in common what they do have is enough to show why they're friends using examples from Nickelodeon Danny and his friends **

**Henry Charlotte and Jasper from Henry Danger**

**The turtles with April and Casey **

**early Fairly Odd Parents with Timmy Chester and Aj to a lesser extent it was still mostly about Timmy **

**Some shows outside of Nick in this multiverse the Winx club Peter Parker and Harry and others **

**10 I guess if I had to choose my super power origin story I would go with something like being born with the X-Gene alot of other ways you see people get powers in comics is usually painful or confusing being born with powers and learning to control them seems easier **

**I hope I answered all of your questions **

**Big thanks to Flower Princess 11 for her help with the chapter **

**Stay Safe **

**and **

**Excelsior True Believers **


	43. Chapter 43

**Happy holiday everyone **

**What holiday you may be asking **

**I don't know there might be a holiday somewhere there might not be but isn't it always nice to spend time with friends reading a good story **

**I like to think so **

**Big thanks** **to**** Flower Princess 11 for her help with the chapter and letting me take on this and a few other many dates spinoffs **

**Which ones you might be asking well that's a surprise for another time here's the story **

**Read review fave and follow and as always enjoy**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty **

* * *

As Danny danced with Kitty he did not notice that Katie was looking at him with longing

'He looks so handsome in a suit' she thought as she watched him dance with Kitty and became depressed

Again

Katie shook her head she needed to remember the Professors words and focus on the good thins in her life

Her little brother was talking to her again

She had something resembling control of her powers

She hadn't gone **kaboom **since Strykers base

And she was at a royal wedding

All of those were good things

Just then, Bobby came up to her the ice man grinned at her

"Wanna dace, Katie" he offered trying to sound suave

Katie giggled he was such a goof

Bobby is a good friend but he is not Danny

Katie didn't know why but no matter what she did no matter what she tried she couldn't get Danny Fenton out of her head or her heart

And believe her she tried

Still, a dance beats sitting here and being bummed  
"Okay" Katie said letting Bobby walk her onto the dance floor

* * *

It was official

The Wakandans knew how to party

Danny was having a good time as he danced with his one perfect match Kitty smiled dancing with him to the Wakandan music

"We don't go dancing too much" Kitty said with a dazzling smile that made Danny's heart beat faster every time he saw it

Why did he break up with this beautiful girl again Danny asked himself

Oh right because of Henry and him being a colossal idiot

"We'll have to go sometime" Danny said "there's a club in Amity Park called the Material Grill if you don't mind the 80's theme"

Kitty raised an eyebrow "_oh_ is there a reason you'd want to see me in 80's clothes" she asked knowingly Danny blushed a little imagining Kitty with big hair in 80's style clothes

She'd look amazing but Danny thought she looked amazing in no matter what she wore

"You look beautiful no matter what your wearing" Danny said Kitty smiled leaning in close

"Good answer" she said against his lips kissing him Danny smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist holding her tight against his body Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck closing the space between them even more

The world around them seemed to disappear that is until someone cleared their throat Danny and Kitty separated looking to see a living legend right in front of them one of the first superheroes

Steve Rogers Co-Chair of the Avengers alongside Iron man

"Ca-ca-Captain America sir" Danny said sounding way more nervous now that they weren't in the middle of a fight between Sabertooth and his gang of flying goblins

"Excuse me I don't mean to intrude" the man said looking away Danny and Kitty blushed realizing what he meant "could I speak to you for a minute Mr. Fenton"

Captain America wanted to talk to him

Captain America wanted to talk to him

Captain America wanted to talk to him at the wedding reception for a **king **

Wow

When did his life get so insane

"Uh sure Captain America sir" Danny answered nervously wondering what one of the Avengers wanted to talk to him about Danny looked to Kitty who smiled at him waving him off "go go have your guy time I'm going to go congratulate Ororo" she said

Danny nodded following after Captain America

* * *

Kitty walked around looking for Ororo and T'Challa

Instead she found someone

"Where's Danny" Katie asked Kitty turned to see Katie Kaboom her classmate and another one of Danny's past dates it's not that Kitty hated Katie but she treated Kitty badly when she didn't even know about her and Danny

Not that there was much of a her and Danny besides the one date

"He's talking with someone" Kitty said Katie looked disappointed for a second before she shrugged

"Oh well I'll talk to him later" Katie said before holding her hand "I just want to say no hard feelings"

'No hard feelings for what' Kitty thought confused

"For what" Kitty asked

Katie smiled "for when me and Danny eventually get together" Katie answered as if it were obvious Kitty gave Katie a look

"You can't think you can steal him from me like that cheerleader in his hometown do you" Kitty asked glaring slightly she wasn't going to make a scene here this was Ororo's wedding day she wasn't going to ruin it by starting a cat fight with Katie

Katie shook her head "I don't need to steal him from you I just need to wait" Katie said not backing down from Kitty "you two have broken up twice in five months sooner or later Danny will see that you two aren't perfect for each other" Katie smiled "and I'll be there to pick up the pieces"

Kitty frowned she and Danny have had their issues

One of them was now in her English lit class

But they always overcame their issues and got through them

Danny Fenton was her perfect match and she was his they weren't breaking up Kitty looked at Katie determined "wait all you want Kaboom I won't give up on Danny"

"Neither will I" Katie said before the girl walked off Kitty wanted to punch something but she was taught better than that

"Hey Kitty there you are" Rogue called her roommate looked good dressed up wearing a green dress with see through black sleeves and black gloves her hair was up in a pony tail with a bit of purple lipstick on her face

Her roommate looked good and she looked like she was having fun

"Ororo's gonna throw the bouquet" she said

Kitty didn't remember Ororo having a bouquet with her during the ceremony maybe that was something they saved for the reception

"Yeah come on Kitty let's go" Rogue said pulling Kitty along Kitty laughed

"Ok I'm coming"

* * *

While Danny's girlfriend was talking to Katie Danny walked to a secluded corner with Captain America

THE Captain America  
Danny was still geeking out a little

Captain America looked at Danny a pensive look on his face

"I wanted to say thank you in person for what you did during that Disasteroid incident"  
'Oh the Disasteroid' Danny thought

Danny smiled "it was no big deal I was just doing the right thing"  
Captain America shook his head "don't be too modest son you did something amazing it's why I'm doing this"

Danny blinked what was he doing  
"We'd like you to join the Avengers" Captain America asked "what do you say"

Danny was like a statue now

Did **Captain America **just invited him to join the Avengers

**Earth's Mightiest Heroes**

Danny couldn't believe his ears

"Kid" Cap said as he snapped his fingers "are you all right"

Danny quickly snapped out of it but still looked amazed this was amazing

"Are are you serious" Danny said "you want me to be one of the Avengers"

Captain America nodded

"Yes, I am" Captain America said

"The Avengers can always use a guy like you" He said "

Danny is amazed

"This is such a big honor, sir" Danny said honestly it really was

"Uh but with all due respect can I think about it I still have school and my duties in Amity Park "he said there was also his kind of secret alliance that he had with Ben Kim and other superheroes

Captain Ametica sent him an easy going smile

"Take your time this isn't what Tony would call a one time offer" the Avenger said before heading back into the party "enjoy the rest of your evening Danny"

"Thank you sir you too" Danny said

* * *

Alot of the women were gathered around Ororo as she held a headdress of interwoven flowers and vines Kitty Sooraya Katie and other girls and single were gathered around the new queen of Wakanda

Ororo tossed the headdress up into the air

"It's mine" Kitty called out reaching for it

"No I want it" Sooraya said

"As a princess I want it" Shuri said everyone jumped up trying to catch it until a slight breeze came from nowhere blowing the headdress into Kitty's hands just as a certain halfa came into the room

"Uh what did I miss" Danny asked

"Nothing" Kitty blushed looking away from Danny

Danny blinked having no idea what was going on here "okaayyyyyyyyy"

After the 'bouquet' was tossed the party went on for several more hours before people began to go home and the royal couple departed for their honeymoon in an undisclosed location with a escort of Dora Minaje guards

Considering the actual ceremony was crashed by Sabertooth and some of Pete's leftover henchmen it made sense to keep things hush hush

* * *

The holidays passed in a blur Danny celebrating Christmas with his family who for once his parents didn't argue about Santa Claus

Not after he told them the story about the Ghost Writer

While Kitty celebrated Channukah with her dad apparently he was in the air force and the holidays were one of the few times she got to see her dad through the year Danny had yet to meet her dad yet and was willing to push that off for a bit longer

Besides there was a bigger family commitment

Danny Dani Jazz and his parents were sitting in a judges office in city hall a older looking woman smiled

"Ordinarily I prefer not to come into the office over the holidays" the judge said sternly before she smiled at Danielle "but for this occasion I'll gladly make an exception"

Danny and Jazz smirked the youngest halfa still had no idea why they were here

"Do you Danielle consent to Jack and Madilyn Fenton legally adopting you" the judge asked Dani's eyes widened it looked like tears were beginning to form at the edge of her eyes

"Adopt" Dani asked speechless Dani looked to Jack and Maddie "are you serious"

Jack and Maddie nodded "of course Dani it doesn't matter how you came into the world Fenton blood flows in your veins" Maddie said playfully nudging both her and Jack "You certainly have a Fentons appetite"

"Of course she does she's a chip off the old Fenton block" Jack said proudly Dani laughed at that before looking to the judge

"I consent" Dani said

The judge smiled signing an adoption certificate before handing it over to Jack Maddie and Danielle to sign "congratulations Dani Fenton"

Dani was smiling the whole way out of city hall Danny didn't think her smile could get any bigger

Turns out Danny was wrong when they got back to the RV

"Congratulations little sister" a familiar voice said before turning visible Dani's smile widened

"Henry" she cheered rushing over she hugged her fellow clone Henry returned the hug "did mom and dad adopt you too" she asked when she let go

Danny got the feeling Dani was never going to get tired of calling their parents mom and dad

Henry shook his head "no they didn't adopt me" Henry said "though they did invite me to come celebrate this with you"

Danny's mom shook her head "of course we invited you Henry your part of this family it was your choice to take your own name"

"Yeah if you want we can probably get the judge to write up another certificate" Danny's dad said

Henry shook his head "I appreciate the offer but with everything I did I feel it's better I keep my place as extended family" Henry said

Danny's dad leaned down towards Danny "former supervillain or not he's still better than your Aunt Alicia" he whispered loudly

Too bad Dannys mom heard him "I mean we still love her even if she's a bitter old bat" he said quickly

The younger generation of Fentons rolled their eyes it was no secret that their dad and aunt never got along

Ever

The Box Ghost winning a fight was more likely

"How about we go out and celebrate as a family" Jazz said changing the subject looking to Henry who nodded looking grateful for the invitation and Dani looked excited

"Yeah my first lunch as a Fenton" Dani said happily Danny doubted that smile was going to go anywhere for a long long long time Danny messed with his little sisters hair getting a giggle from the girl "you were **always **a Fenton Dani we just made it official"

Dani laughed as the family filed into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle going leaving City Hall to go celebrate

Today was a good day

* * *

New Years Eve the last holiday of the year

Because it happens on the last day of the year

Bobby set off a noise maker Rogue cheered Danny laughed Kitty under his arm rolled her eyes "your friends are insane" he said

"Says the boy whose friends with a dragon two different aliens a robot and a girl who turns into his worse weakness" Kitty joked Danny laughed his life had really become something amazing since he first stepped into that ghost portal

Since he signed up for the dating service

Danny smiled he wouldn't change a bit

Kitty snuggled in close to him "are you still thinking about joining the Avengers" Kitty asked Danny nodded it was a big honor Danny was worried about Amity Park if he was away from his city for too long

Kitty leaned in close to Danny "it's been almost a month since you were asked what has you so worried" Kitty asked

"I'm worried about Amity Park" Danny admitted "what if something happens and I'm not there what if I turn down the Avengers and they end up fighting some kind of super ghost that wants to destroy the universe"

Kitty laughed "well they are Earths Mightiest Heroes" Kitty pointed out "well other then the Justice League I think they can handle it"

Danny nodded "it would be good for mutant rights having a pro mutant Avenger"

"I think Iron man has that covered when he shot down Will Harangue for bad mouthing you" Kitty said "and selling the studio to a a former X-Man"

Danny raised an eyebrow he didn't know that he remembered Jameson mentioning something about Iron Man selling Harangues studio to some rich guy Warren something

Danny had no idea the guy was an X-Man or a former one at least

Huh the more you know

Danny looked at Kitty she looked amazing tonight in her sleeveless blue top and black skirt with her Star of David Necklace Kitty looked at him "what are you looking at" she asked knowingly

"You" Danny answered Kitty smiled Kitty leaned in to kiss him Danny closed his eyes about to kiss his girlfriend when there was a flash of light spoiling their moment Danny and Kitty looked to see Jubilee Tamra and Dani holding a camera smiling at her brother and his girlfriend

"Smile Danny" Jubilee said

"Save it for midnight you two" Dani said while Jubilee laughed taking another picture of the couple

The three girls giggled while Danny rolled his eyes at his sister Kitty rolled her eyes "don't you have an Iceman to prank or maybe get Laura to join the party"

Dani shrugged "we pranked Bobby already and Laura locked herself in her room"

Danny leaned in close to Kitty "the wolverine pup is holed up in her den for the night" Danny quipped

"Danny" Kitty giggled "that's not funny"

Dani Tamara and Jubilee giggled "it kind of is"

Danny and Kitty stood up from their place on the couch walking around trying to avoid all the partying students "maybe Laura and Logan have the right idea" Danny said pulling Kitty back as some younger students ran by thinking it might be less crowded outside the young couple grabbed their coats walking out out onto the balcony overlooking the front door of the mansion

Danny looked out from the balcony to the snow covered New York skyline it was like being in a snow globe

It was beautiful

Almost as beautiful as the girl in his arms Danny had an idea transforming Danny picked up Kitty bridal style getting a sound of surprise from the Jewish mutant "Danny" she asked surprised "what are we doing"

Danny smiled "you'll see" Danny flew through the air holding Kitty tight in his arms flying through the festive New York occasionally someone would look up at them and cheer or wave

Danny landed on the roof of a building setting Kitty down gently she looked around amazed "oh wow" she said amazed looking out to see Times Square

"Sure beats the crowds doesn't it" Danny asked with a grin Kitty turned around laughing she hugged Danny

"Your the best boyfriend ever" she said Danny grinned

"It's going to get better watch" Danny said Kitty looked hearing the crowd below begin to chant

**Ten **

**Nine **

**Eight **

**Seven **

**Six**

Danny wiggled his eyebrows at Kitty who smiled they began to lean in

**Five **

**Four **

**Three **

**Two**

**One**

Danny and Kitty passionately kissed everything around them didn't matter nothing else was important other than the other Danny was surprised when Kitty stuck her tongue in Danny's mouth

Surprised but not opposed to as their tongues met deepening the kiss

* * *

Bobby Drake walked through the living room heading up towards bed it was midnight he celebrated and it wasn't like he had a girl to kiss at midnight

Though Bobby had been dreaming about temperamental blonde who'd joined Scott's squad after Firestar graduated

Bobby thought he might have had his chance to ask Katie out at Ororos wedding but he lost track of her after the bouquet toss seriously why were girls so obsessed with that stuff

Bobby had no clue Bobby looked over his shoulder wait why was everyone around the tv cheering Bobby walked over seeing Kitty and Danny were kissing

That wasn't anything new

Except they were doing it on the Times Square jumbotron Bobby cheered all thoughts of hitting the hay left his head seeing his squad leader and her boyfriend kissing on one of the biggest big screens in the world

"Way to go boss" Bobby cheered

* * *

Rogue smiled sadly she wished she could have something like what Kitty and Danny had

Not with Danny of course

Sure he was cute but she wasn't that kind of girl she wasn't going to go after her best friends girl Rogue decided to back away walking through the halls of the institute she saw Dani Tamara and Jubilee were sleeping on Jubilees some kids movie playing unwatched on the tv

Rogue smiled placing a blanket over the sleeping twelve year olds before walking out Rogue was almost to the girls quarter when she found another person leaving the party early

Mr. Henry Hyde

Good thing he wasn't a supervillain no more cause that name would be a pretty big clue who he was

"Turning in" Rogue asked Henry nodded tiredly

"I thought it was better to bow out now than wait for Scott or the Professor to shut the party down" Henry said Rogue giggled the new years party had gone on for a bit but well there was a bit more to celebrate than usual

Turns out Jean was a month pregnant Scott was over the moon Logan had made a joke about the number of Cyclopes multiplying while Hank Ororo and the Professor had congratulated the couple

"How much longer before we hear the suggestion in our heads to hit the hay" Rogue asked conspiratorially Henry laughed

"Probably later than Logan coming out frustrated and shouting for everyone to go to bed" Rogue giggled that was more likely Rogue stopped giggling seeing how close Henry was to her sure she wore long sleeves like always even in the middle of summer but you could never be too careful

Rogue stepped away "I should go to bed"

Henry nodded "yeah" he said sounding sad Rogue was about to turn away when Henry phased through her Rogue shuddered involuntarily that was creepy feeling Henry now in front of her leaned in kissing her on the lips Rogues eyes widened before she closed her eyes savoring the first kiss she's had in years it was over all too soon Rogue opened her eyes slowly seeing Henry in front of her

"Wow" Rogue said breathlessly

"Happy New Year Rogue" Henry said with a grin on his face

"Happy New Year" Rogue said

* * *

Avengers tower the superhero capital of New York City and Danny was standing right in the middle of it

Danny stood he felt like he was shaking in his boots around him sitting at a table were two captains an android a Marvel a Widow a Panther a Hawk a Hulk Thor and Iron Man

The Avengers Danny looked around this was one of the biggest things he's ever done

"Are you sure about this Danny" Captain America asked Danny nodded

"I've talked it over with my friends my family everyone important to me" Danny said "I'm sure"

Captain America stood up from the table walking over to Danny he held out his hand

"Than welcome to the Avengers Danny Phantom" Danny grinned taking the hand

From his own seat Iron Man stood up "great great congrats to the new blood now let's eat" he said breaking the ice calming Danny's nerves he sat down in a chair for him a drone brought him a plate of food Danny had never seen before

"It's schwarma" Black Widow said "Tony's idea after our first mission"

"Now we have it when we welcome new members" Captain Marvel added on from her place by her apprentice Miss Marvel "welcome to the Avengers Danny"

Danny smiled he didn't think he was going to get tired of hearing that anytime soon

Danny Phantom the Ghostly Avenger

* * *

**And that's the chapter with Danny joining the Avengers hey if the original Danny can be in the Justice League then this Danny can join the Avengers **

**Big thanks to Flower Princess 11 for her help with the chapter **

**Stay safe everyone **

**And **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	44. Chapter 44

**Happy forty forty fourth chapter everybody **

**Not much to say **

**Big thanks to Flowerprincess11 for her help with the chapter here we go this is After Many Dates Danny and Kitty **

**Stay safe everyone **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

In a remote place in the Ghost Zone where only the bravest and most powerful of ghosts would dare go near was a place that existed outside of the natural flow of time

Here the master of time Clockwork watched over an event that repeated itself in every timeline a heroic dog named Scooby Doo throwing the heart of the jaguar at the crystal sarcophagus destroying the evil entity that existed within it throughout the timeline and undoing his evil

Crystal Cove wouldn't be the most haunted place in the world but there would still be those who preyed on others and their fears to commit crimes and that's why there would always be need for heroes like Scooby Dooby Doo

Clockwork smiled changing from his elder form to his young one "it's been a long time hasn't it" Clockwork said looking to a dark corner "61394"

Stepping out of the shadows was a short human with black hair at the moment he wore a pink shirt the uniform for you+me=love .com a smile on his face "three years if my math is right" 61394 said with a smile walking over to Clockwork "it's good to see you again old friend"

Clockwork smiled "that it is" changing to his adult form "I suppose your here to check on the timeline" Clockwork asked 61394 nodded

"The entity needed to be stopped" 61394 said "I know there will be some changes to Velma and her friends lives I just want to make sure our mutual friend's parade didn't fall off course"

Clockwork tapped his staff "care to see for yourself"

"I'd love to" 61394 said with a smile reaching into the air a drink appearing in his hand "diet cola" 61394 offered to the ghost of time

Clockwork accepted the drink "you don't plan to ask if I would like to take part in your bosses service will you" Clockwork asked "I'm married to my work"

61394 shrugged "like I told Susie Carmichael on earth 13 people find love when they're ready" 61394 scratched his chin "I think I said it like that I can't remember exactly"

"I see you haven't changed much"

"Some things change and somethings don't" 61394 said "you being the master of time should know that"

Clockwork nodded instead of continuing this conversation the two looked through the time window into the distant future of Danny Fenton

* * *

_It was Saturday morning and a Thirty-one year old Kitty Pryde-Fenton was setting the table for her family breakfast staying warm on the stove as she placed down the last plate Kitty felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist "nice try Danny" she said turning her head back to kiss her husband Danny on the cheek _

_Danny Fenton smiled holding his wife "you know one of these day's I'm going to catch you by surprise" he quipped Kitty laughed _

_"I was the squad leader of a covert ops team for years" Kitty gloated kissing Danny "but your welcome to try for the rest of our lives" _

_"The rest of our lives" Danny said kissing Kitty on the lips Kitty wrapped her arms around Danny's neck pulling him tight against her the married couple would have continued until they heard the sound of footsteps _

_"Mommy Daddy" Madge and Peter called hugging their parents Danny and Kitty broke apart hugging their children picking them up "hey sweetheart hi buddy" Danny said holding them close "either of you check if your brother was awake" he asked _

_"I'll get him" Kitty promised "you know how cranky he can be in the morning" walking off but not without kissing Madge and Peter on their heads _

_Danny put the two down in their places at the table walking over to the corner of the kitchen placing a high chair near the head of the table Danny grabbed Madge and Peters plates putting eggs and turkey bacon on the plates before putting them back in front of his kids _

_"Thanks daddy" Madge said Peter was already digging in _

_"T'ank ou addy" Peter said with food in his mouth Danny laughed _

_"Don't talk with food in your mouth son" Danny reminded as Kitty came in a six month old baby in her arms this was their youngest a black haired baby boy snuggled up next to his mother named Logan Tucker named for Kitty and Danny's teacher and best friend _

_Danny smiled walking over to Kitty kissing his wife and youngest son "good morning Logan" _

_The baby responded by grabbing his dads nose squeezing down getting a giggle out of the baby Danny freed his nose from the pudgy fingers "you think that's funny don't you Logan " Danny asked tickling the baby under his arms getting more giggles "you think grabbing daddy's nose is funny" _

_"It is funny" Peter said Madge glared at her brother "what it is" _

_"No it isn't" Madge said "mean brothers shouldn't pick on daddy" _

_"I'm not mean" Peter defended _

_Danny and Kitty laughed "it's ok Madge daddy's tougher then your brothers" _

_Peter shook his head "nuh uh one day I'm gonna grow up big and strong and beat you daddy" Peter cheered "then I can be the superhero" _

_Danny laughed messing with his son's hair "whatever you say son" Danny sat down at his seat Kitty did the same after putting Logan in his high chair the family had breakfast together enjoying their day _

* * *

Clockwork smiled at the tender family moment "all is as it should be"

61394 smiled "agreed"

* * *

Meanwhile in the present

it was Saturday in Amity Park and Danny and his friends were busy  
Busy spreading awareness for Mutants and their rights  
He and his friend Sam have a big event planned today, which will be televised, meant to support Mutant kind and people from all over are coming to it

It was Sam's idea to capitalize on the good publicity from the X-Men helping to save the world from the Disasteroid to have a fundraising event for mutant rights Danny didn't always agree with Sam's causes but this one he was behind a million percent

Sam had rented out the ballroom in Amity Parks fanciest hotel for the party and Tucker made sure that the press knew exactly why the party was happening and that Danny and a few others would be answering questions

Danny looked around the place the last of the workers were finishing setting up the place Danny looked around letting out a whistle the place looked great tables covered in white table cloths plush rugs beneath their feet a dance floor and a dj table Danny walked over to Sam "the place looks great"

"It should this is an important cause and on live tv" Sam said smiling to Danny "you'd better go get ready the press conference will be in an hour"

Danny nodded "I'll be fine I've taken on ghosts aliens and deranged ringmasters how bad can the media be" Danny asked Sam rolled her eyes

"I think you've been spending too much time around Iron man Mr. Avenger" Sam joked

"I'll be fine" Danny promised especially since he wouldn't be the only one the press would be talking to this time

* * *

Manny groaned holding his stomach "dios mios I hate flying" he groaned sickly

Kara frowned at the younger hero "are you going to be ok" she asked Manny held up a hand "I'll be fine" he said seeing Danny talking to a reporter "better suit up Supergirl"

Kara shushed him "secret identity Manny"

Manny laughed "bah that's the cowards way" Manny spun his belt buckle letting out a tiger roar "El Tigre" he cried out walking over to Danny the ghost powered superhero smiled "Manny good to see you"

"Same to you" Manny laughed fist bumping with Danny "thought you'd be too big for us little people now that you were an Avenger"

Danny shook his head "part time I still have school and fighting ghosts I help when needed" Danny explained Manny looked back to see Kara walk out now dressed in her supergirl costume "I like the blue" Manny said

"Thanks" Kara said poking flicking Manny in the forehead with a touch of Kryptonian super strength

Aye Caramba his head hurt worse then getting hit by El Mal Verde which happened alot

"Caramba you trying to kill me woman" Manny asked loudly rubbing his sore head

"I don't know what your talking about" Kara said nonchalantly looking around "is this everyone" she asked Danny

Danny shook his head "no we're waiting for a few more"

Manny Kara and Danny talked for a bit longer before the rest of their people arrived first Jenny looking extra shiny for the cameras Kara smiled walking over to the robot girl hugging her "Jenny I love the wax job"

Jenny smiled "thanks the new costume looks great" after Jenny came Ben and Kim Manny raised an eyebrow the two of them were walking really close and was Ben holding Kim's hand

Manny leaned over to Danny "dude are they together"

Danny looked at the two and shrugged "no idea" he said Danny and Manny walked over to the worlds most famous cheerleader and the wielder of the most powerful weapon in the galaxy

"Thanks for coming guys" Danny said

"No big" Kim said with a smile hugging Danny for a second Ben nodded

"It's what friends are for dude" Ben said

"Dudes they're ready for you guys" Tucker called Ben and Kim walked off Manny walked over to Danny

"Twenty bucks they're dating" Manny bet Danny smirked

"Your on" he said

* * *

On the stage Danny shook hands with Professor Xavier before taking place at the table sitting with him were some of his other super friends or at least those with public identities or Kara Manny Jenny Ben and Kim the press was gathering taking pictures of everyone

"Uh hey everyone" Danny said tapping on the microphone "it's good to see you all" he joked getting a few laughs from the reporters "so uh let's try to keep this civil" Danny said "we promise to answer all of your questions"

The reporters all tried to get the peoples attention Danny pointed to one "uh you"

"Lois Lane Daily Planet" Danny's eyes widened he briefly looked to Kara the blonde Kryptonian shrugged surprised as Danny was that she was here  
"Wow nice to meet you Miss. Lane what's your question" Danny asked

"My question is why mutant rights" Lois asked "is it because your dating a mutant like some tabloids like Harangue would suggest"

Danny shook his head "no it isn't mutant rights to me are the same as human rights" Danny said "I've met plenty of mutants at the Xaviers institute and they're regular ordinary people they have likes and dislikes ups and downs and they feel love and hate just like you or me because they're people"

Manny decided to take the next question "Uh Asian lady in the green pantsuit" he said pointing to Harriet Chin

"El Tigre are you really the best person to talk about mutant rights with your record" she asked "you did fight with the much better teen superheroes the golden eagle twins"

Manny growled "I served my time for that" the antihero of Miracle city grumbled

"Besides those bird brains were going to destroy a park and an animal shelter to make room for a private skate park" Danny's eyes glowed he had heard this story before and it still made his skin crawl that people thought those two were heroes

Seriously that family of bird themed villains Danny fought were more heroic and they were bad guys

"It's true" Jenny said "those so called 'heroes' are the ones in prison now"  
"Good riddance" Kara said disgusted

"Agreed" Kim said standing up "the golden eagle twins are just a couple of con artists with super powers making people think the world think they're something they're not they belong right next to Adrenalynn in prison"

Danny stood up "Hairy if your just going to insult my friends I think you should leave" Danny said angrily not liking the idea of someone bad mouthing his friend

"Especially when that friend you insult has a supervillain grandpa who can fight the Justice League" Ben added looking just as angry as Danny was

The reporters glared at Hairy who slunk off towards the back of the room

"Why don't we get back to the conference" Professor Xavier said diplomatically "Mr. Tennyson why don't you take the next question"

Ben nodded

"Next question" Ben said pointing to another reporter

"Ben Tennyson is it true that you and Kim Possible are dating" a reporter asked

Both Ben and Kim blushed at that

"What **NO**" Kim and Ben both said a blush on their face

Why did that sound familiar to Danny then he realized it

It was how he used to sound before the dating service when people accused him of liking Sam

'Man I'm still clueless aren't I' Danny thought hitting his forehead

Manny leaned over to Danny "I knew it pay up" Danny pulled out his wallet handing Manny a twenty

"Hola Mr. President" Manny said laughing evilly pocketing the bill Danny gave Manny a look Manny shrugged "hey supervillain grandpapi there's a bit of evil genes in me"

"Next question" Kim said "and can it please be about mutant rights not if any of us have fought the Hulk or something random"

"Wait have you" Jenny asked

"What of course not" Kim said "but I've fought Bane"

Everyone was surprised by that not many could take on one of Batmans bad guys

Lois Lane raises her hand again "Professor Xavier this question is for you why do you allow teenagers to act in covert ops missions"

Well Kim ask and you shall receive

Everyone became silent at that quesrion, even the Professor before ge spoke up.

"Miss Lane we both know how many people look down on mutants with fear with hatred" Professor Xavier answered he laced his hands together

"I did not set out to create a team of heroes I set out to build a safe place for mutants so that they could learn control and compassion control over their powers and compassion for their fellow man" the Professor continued "because like Mr. Fenton said at the beginning mutants are no different then humans we come into the world the same way we have hopes and dreams and are shaped by the world around us"

The Professor frowned for a moment Danny wondered if he was thinking about Magneto

"You ask why I allow young people to operate covertly to do what's right" the Professor asked "Miss. Lane even without my permission young heroes have a habit of trying to do what's right" the Professor turned his head looking to the other people sitting with him at the table they all nodded

"I feel it's better that with adult supervision and training that covert missions are a better alternative than actively seeking the spotlight" the Professor looked to Danny "though there is plenty of good that can come from the spotlight"

Lois seemed satisfied with the answer, realizing he was telling the truth "thank you Professor"

Professor Xavier smiled to Lois Lane "your quite welcome"  
Danny looks to the reporters "well I think that's all the time we have thanks for coming"

* * *

The party was in full swing as people celebrated

Danny was walking around looking for Kitty when another mutant girl whose name started with a K found him first

Katie "hey Danny" she said with a smile

Danny nodded "hi Katie" Danny wasn't scared of Katie any more after she came to his house to call him a coward and helped him rescue everyone in the institute from Stryker they were friendlier

They weren't friends but Dannys heartrate didn't jump every time he saw her anymore

"Wow, Danny" Katie said smiling

"You really know how to throw a party "Katie said clasping her hands together "it's looks great"

"Actually I can't take credit for this it was Sam who put all of this together" Danny said looking over to his goth friend who was on the dance floor slow dancing with Cristopher "she's a pretty good party planner when it's for a good cause"

Katie looked at Sam "she looks happy"

Danny looked seeing the smile on his best friends face Danny didn't see that smile very often the times he did he knew his best friend was really happy "yeah she is" Danny said

The two looked away from Sam and Cristopher dancing back to each other Katie's smile changed she looked nervous about something "so Danny would you like to-"

Before Katie could finish asking whatever she was going to ask Kitty hugged him from the side "there you are Danny I've been looking everywhere for you" she said with a big smile "let's go dance"

"Sure" Danny smiled kissing his girlfriend "it was nice talking to you Katie" Danny said walking off

"Yeah" Katie said frowning "nice"

* * *

"ALOHA" Stitch cheered happily doing a hula dance on top of a table with Lilo Stitch wanted to come with Angel but she was busy with her career as a pop singer Stitch wanted to be sad but he was having too much fun with his best buddy

"I'm glad your having fun" Danny said Stitches ears perked up leaping off the table he ran over to Danny hugging him and a girl who smelled like Danny she must be his boojeeboo"Danny" Stitch said happily holding the two in the air

Danny laughed "ok it's good to see you too Stitch" Danny laughed Stitch put down his friend

Stitches ears wiggled "Stitch sorry about not helping Danny in Hawaii" Stitch apologized "surfing with Lilo when you fought stupid head robot"

Danny shook his head "hey it's no big deal Stitch I smashed that robot once before anyways" Danny said Stitch was happy that Danny forgave Stitch

Stitch had felt bad when he didn't help his friend smash stupid robot

"Whoa your Danny Phantom" Lilo said running over to them Stitch smiled

"Danny this is Lilo" Stitch introduced "Lilo this is Danny and Danny's boojeeboo"

"Actually it's Kitty not" Danny's boojeeboo frowned "the word you used"

"Boojeeboo is Stitch talk for girlfriend" Lilo explained before talking to Lilo "hi I'm Lilo and I'm your biggest fan in Hawaii" Lilo said pulling out her autograph book "can I have your autograph"

Danny nodded signing a blank page "there you go" Lilo was super happy she hugged Danny

Danny smiled hugging Lilo back Lilo let go after a minute Danny smiled at Stitch "it was good seeing you again I promise next time not to bring a giant robot to your home state"

"Ih" Stitch agreed "come to Kuai we'll party"

Danny and his boojeeboo Kitty walked off while Stitch smiled going back to partying with Lilo

* * *

After changing out of her Supergirl outfit and back into her civilian outfit Kara had looked around for the ballroom for the one person who she wanted to see

Her perfect match from the dating service Virgil Hawkins

Kara looked around finding him by his dad Kara smiled walking over to his table covering his eyes "guess who" she said

"Well it ain't Beyonce" Virgil said "you sound way prettier then she does"

Kara giggled uncovering his eyes she kissed him on the cheek "good answer"

"Hello Kara" her boyfriends father Robert said "I didn't know you were meeting Virgil here"

Kara shook her head "oh we didn't plan on it Mr. Hawkins I came to support a friend" Kara said sitting down next to Virgil "I didn't know Virgil would be here until he texted me"

Mr. Hawkins smiled standing up "well I'll leave you two alone"

When her boyfriends father was gone Kara looked to Virgil smiling Virgil smiled back putting his arm around her waist "so Mr. Hawkins" Kara said "what does a girl have to do to get a dance with her boyfriend"

Virgil smiled "I think that can be arranged milady" he said standing up with Kara on his arm the two walked towards the dance floor

* * *

Danny and Kitty were dancing on the dance floor Danny was mesmerized by the girl he was holding in his arms the way the lights shone on her brown hair the pink lipgloss she was wearing her perfume the way her hips moved in time with the beat

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this girl was his perfect match

A finger tapped Danny on the shoulder "mind if I cut in" a familiar voice said Danny's eyes widened he knew that voice Danny looked behind him to see one of his past dates Felicia Hardy

"_Felicia_" Danny asked shocked Felicia smiled

"Glad to see I still left an impression" Felicia said flirtatiously the blonde girl was wearing a slinky black dress that shone in the lights with glittering pearls around her neck

Kitty looked to Danny "Danny whose this" she asked

Danny put his arm around Kittys shoulder "Kitty this is Felicia Hardy she was one of my blind dates from last summer"

Felicia smiled "so your the girlfriend mind if I borrow your man for a dance"

Danny wasn't sure what to say

"Sure" Kitty said surprising Danny "just bring him back as is"

Not that Kitty was a jealous girl half of the time he teamed up with people they were his past dates Kitty kissed him on the cheek

Danny laughed Felicia held out her hand "shall we"

Danny just nodded "sure" Danny said holding Felicia differently then when he was dancing with Kitty

"I'm kinda surprised to see you here" Danny said to Felicia

"What at a benefit for mutant rights" Felicia asked coyly "why Mr. Fenton I thought you learned during our date I'm no ordinary girl"

Danny shook his head "not what I meant I thought you'd be back in New York with your mom"

Felicia nodded in understanding "oh I did go back but mother goes wherever she's needed" Felicia said "and when I heard about this little soiree I knew mother would understand the donation to the cause"

Danny nodded continuing to dance with Felicia until the song ended Danny let go of Felicia who smiled at Danny "it was wonderful to see you again Danny" she said kissing him on the cheek "look me up if your ever interested in a wild time in New York" she said walking off

Danny shook his head that girl would never change Danny walked over to Kitty who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow "for the record she kissed me" Danny pointed out

Kitty nodded "oh I saw and I'm not mad" Kitty said wrapping her arms around Danny she kissed him Danny hugged Kitty kissing her back

"I get to kiss you whenever I want" she said letting go

Danny smiled "I think I can live with that" Danny said kissing her again

* * *

This wasn't fair

None of this was fair

This should all be his now he was going to make Fenton pay for everything smashing through the ball window the Iron Phantom made his move everyone looked up surprised some metal freak blocked the glass from raining down on the people

"FENTON" Dash yelled "it's time you paid"

* * *

Danny's eyes widened first when some guy in a armored costume came busting in from the ceiling based on the face he didn't set off his ghost sense he wasn't a ghost but what did this creep want

Then he opened his mouth shouting about how he needed to pay

Dash it was Dash how did **DASH BAXTER **of all people get superpowers it was unbelievable Danny stepped away from Kitty

"Dash what are you doing" Danny said

Instead of answering Dash fired a blast at Danny

Kitty grabbed him phasing them through the blast Kitty Danny let go of his girlfriend "Kitty make sure everyone gets out of here" Danny said his eyes glowing green there was no way he was going to let Dash ruin his night

"I'm going ghost" Danny said as he transformed flying up to Dash's level throwing a punch "want to tell me where a creep like you got super powers"

Dash smirked as Danny punched him pain surged from his arm all through Danny's body "ow what the heck"

Dash cocked his fist back hitting Danny in the face sending him crashing into a wall "how's it feel to be on the receiving end of the super strength" Dash laughed

Danny pushed himself up "I've never used super strength against you" Danny said looking around there were still people here he needed to get out of here

"Who cares" Dash laughed "not when the real top dog is back the **Iron Phantom**" Dash cheered flexing his muscles

Did he just say Iron Phantom Danny thought confused Danny didn't know whether to laugh at Dash and his stupid name or to call him unoriginal at least Henry took the time to come up with something clever

And Henry was literally his clone

Danny stood up "yeah well catch me if you can Iron Doofus" Danny said phasing through the ceiling it didn't take long for Dash to fly after him

"It's Iron Phantom" Dash shouted after him flying up he caught up to Danny tackling him in the side again that shocked Danny as he felt weaker

Seriously what was going on

* * *

Manny Jenny Kim Stitch and Ben gathered together "so are we going after that creep" Manny said

"Ih stupid head ruined party" Stitch growled angrily "hurt friend"

Jenny nodded "anyone see Kara" she asked

Kim pointed behind her "I think she's making sure the party guests get out safely"

Well that was one thing out of the way now all that was left was the Iron Phantom

Seriously Iron Phantom could you be any more lazy with a name like that Manny was about to swing off with Ben and Stitch to go creep hunting when Danny's friend Sam and his girlfriend Kitty walked over

"Hold on" Kitty said "I know you want to go to back up Danny"

Ben nodded "your right we do" holding out his omnitrix "that _iron jerk _attacked our friend and put plenty of people in danger"

Sam nodded "I know that but this creep Dash Baxter fighting him is personal to Danny" Sam said "he can handle it"

Danny's friends looked unsure looking to each other in the end Kim stepped forward "we get when stuff's personal so we'll stay back for now" Kim said

"But if it looks like Danny's in trouble we're going to step in" Ben said

Sam and Kitty nodded "so are we" they said

* * *

Danny pushed himself back to his feet as Dash tried to stomp on him "this is all your fault"

"Me" Danny demanded rolling to the side getting to his feet before Dash could stomp on him "your the one who attacked a fundraiser"

"I don't care about the Muties I just care about you ruining my life" Dash shouted "you stole my glory my popularity and worse" Dash's fist and chestplate glowed green "you got my **mother **arrested" Dash shouted angrily

'Oh great' Danny thought annoyed now he knew why Danny couldn't touch Dash his suit was powered by ectoranium

Well if Danny couldn't touch it maybe he could find another way to end this Danny fired a blast sending Dash flying back

"At least that works" Danny said pulling out his fenton phone Danny called Tucker "

"_Danny are you ok_" his best friend asked Danny heard other people on the end trying to hear what was going on with Danny

He had great friends "I'm ok but I need to talk to Kara"

"_I'm here Danny what do you need_" Kara asked

Danny flew up dodging a punch from Dash that left a crater where he'd been standing "when you fight Metallo how do you disconnect the Kryptonite he uses"

"_Metallo_" Kara asked "_well even with the Kryptonite there has to be some kind of power cable connected to it_"

'Power cables ' Danny thought Dash ran at him throwing a punch Danny leapt back firing an ice blast at Dash's chest then a regular ghost blast

"So what's the plan here Iron doofus" Danny asked "you beat me and take my place as the local hero" Danny asked firing an ice blast and another ghost blast "it won't work they'll hate you"

Dash ignored these and ran at Danny grabbing him he slammed him down to the ground "who cares about being a superhero" Dash said "all that matters is being the best" Dash punched Danny making a crater in the street

"And being the best means being the strongest" Danny shook his head phasing away from Dash appearing farther down the street blasting him with another ice ghost combo

Cracks were starting to appear in Dash's chest plate

"Being strong has nothing to do with being popular Baxter" Danny said firing another combo breaking through Danny's armor revealing a chunk of Ectoranium the size of an apple connected to some cords and wires Danny grinned bingo

Danny fired a blast cutting through the power cables Dash's suit creaked and groaned a surge of electricity shocked him Dash screamed out falling over

* * *

Dash was now in police custody Danny stood with his friends and family getting checked over "I'm fine guys" Danny said

Jazz didn't listen as she continued to check him over

"Seriously Jazz it was just Dash in high tech battle armor designed to destroy me"

Kim raised an eyebrow "and that's supposed to make your sister **not **worry" she asked

Sam shrugged "they have a weird relationship" she explained

Professor Xavier wheeled into the room followed by Kitty "I've just taken a look in Mr. Baxters mind he has no memory of who provided him with the Iron Phantom costume or trained him how to use it for the past three months"

"Okay" Tucker said "I know Dash isn't the smartest but there's no way he'd forget three months"

Kitty held up a small piece of circuitry "it's because of this" Kitty said "it's a device to remotely erase memories"

Danny remembered Dash getting shocked after he destroyed the ectoranium that must have been when Dash got the **Men in Black **treatment Danny frowned looking to Tucker "do you think you can look at this maybe find out who made it"

Tucker looked unsurely "I can try dude" Tucker said looking at the device "but it looks pretty fried"

"Try anyways" Danny said he had a bad feeling this wouldn't be the last time Danny would hear from Dash Baxter

* * *

Dash frowned it was unbelievable he was in prison and Fenturd was still the most popular teen in the world

It should be him

Dash was the king now he was rotting in a jail cell

"That ghostly geek is going to pay for this" he said hatefully

"I can help with that" a voice said Dash jumped out of his seat who said that there was no one else here with him in the cops had left him alone in a minimal security cell

Without his Iron Phantom suit he was just a normal guy

While Fenturd had superpowers and got to meet babes it wasn't fair

"Who are you" Dash said "do you work for the people I don't remember"

'And why does she kinda sound like Valerie' Dash thought confused

Stepping out of the shadows was a girl in black armor "no idea who your talking about" the girls helmet moved away revealing dark skin and long black hair "but I want to make Danny Fenton pay too"

The girl held out her hand "so what do you say are you in" she asked "or would you rather stay in prison"

Dash didn't hesitate shaking the girls hand "I'm in" he said

* * *

**To quote Quicksilver bet you didn't see that coming Cree Lincoln is back and she's working with Dash what are they going to do find out next time on After Many Dates Danny and Kitty **

**Big thanks to Flower Princess 11 **

**Stay safe **

**and **

**Excelsior true believers**


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm back with another chapter here it is After Many Dates Danny and Kitty **

**Before we begin a reply to WilliamsEscobar review asking if Valerie was going to be evil**

**She's not it was a reference to Cree Summer who played both Valerie and Cree Lincoln the one who actually broke out Dash **

**Stay Safe everyone let's get on with the chapter**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Dash Baxter watched as the babe who broke him out Cree worked on his Iron Phantom suit

Where Dash got that thing he couldn't remember all he could remember was how to use it how it gave him the power to put Fenturd back in his place nothing good came from Fenton he was a loser who came from a family of freaks

Except his sister was a babe who Dash had asked out to his totally rocking Dash Bash last year

Even if he had to invite that loser Fenton

Or Jazz never even showed up Dash would make her pay for that after he put her brother in her place Fenton was a loser who stole all of Dash's glory ruining the best years of his life

His goth girlfriend tried to change the menu and make him eat garbage

That loser Foley who hacked his profile with the dating service so that Dash wouldn't get any babes while making sure that Fenton got all the girls

**How else** would Fenton get twenty eight girls to want a second date with a freak like him

No one in their right mind would like a freak like Fenton

Why else would he date a mutie freak no normal girl would want to date a freak like him

But the worst crime of all was that Fenton let himself become an even bigger freak then his loser parents by getting superpowers and becoming a superhero

**A loser like Fenton becoming a superhero **

**Becoming an Avenger**

**Standing up for those mutie freaks**

**Getting his mom arrested**

Dash was going to beat Fenton and take his rightful place as the strongest person in Amity Park and when he became the strongest everything would go back to the way it was before Dash would have all the glory he'd have all the respect he'd go down in history as the person who beat Danny Phantom

"There it's done" Cree said standing up stepping away from the Iron Phantom suit "I reinstalled the power source and added a heat shield so it can't be shattered with ice" she explained

Dash grinned with "Awesome now I can go back and teach that Fenton a lesson" Dash said grinning imagining giving Fenturd a taste of his iron fists

"Your an idiot" Cree said "don't even think about leaving"

Dash growled "who are you calling an idiot" he yelled getting ready to wail on the babe who fixed his armor no matter how hot she was

"Think about it stupid Phantom beat you on his own what do you think would happen if he had back up" Cree yelled at him Dash frowned he didn't think about it Fenturd had loser back up his mutie girlfriend and her team the X-Men "I can beat a bunch of muties"

"What about Supergirl X-J9 Kim Possible Ben Ten and El Tigre" Cree said "and those are just the heroes from out of town there's still Blackthorn Phantom's sidekick and the Red Huntress you attacked Phantom and ticked them all off" Cree said getting closer to Dash "and then there's the Avengers"

Dash stepped forward getting into Cree's face "your the one who asked me for help taking down Fenturd"

"I asked you because I need the muscle to break out what's going to take Phantom down once and for all" Cree smirked "he's going to pay for what he did to both of us"

'Break out' who was she talking about "who can we break out that can take down the Avengers"

Cree smirked "someone stronger then all of them combined"

* * *

Danny crossed his arms blocking the attack in front of him Danny leapt back throwing a kick his opponent grabbed his leg throwing him into a wall a buzzer went off as Danny stepped away from the wall seeing his opponent his fellow Avenger Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow

"Your not bad" she said "but you overtelegraph your movements" she said moving quickly she threw out a punch her fist stopped inches from Danny's face

"Quick decisive movements are best in a fight" she said "having powers are useful in a fight but they can make people overconfident and sloppy"

Danny looked at the fist inches away from his nose "control is also necessary"

Danny gulped "good to know"

Natasha pulled her fist back a small smile on his face because Danny lived in Amity Park and was still in high school Danny was a part time Avenger this meant he didn't have to come to most of the meetings or the little missions

Things like training sessions with Cap and Widow on the other hand were mandatory

And painful Danny rubbed his sore parts walking out of the training room after Nat

Waiting for him was his beautiful girlfriend Kitty talking to Kamala seeing her boyfriend Kitty leapt up from her seat walking over to her boyfriend giving him a kiss on his bruised cheek "you ok" she asked teasingly trying not to laugh Danny pouted

"Oh yeah I love being tossed around the room by one of the greatest martial artists alive" he said sarcastically looking over to Nat smiling "it's _real_ fun" Kitty shook her head giggling she kissed him on the cheek Danny had promised his girlfriend a date after his weekly appointment being an Avengers punching bag

Turns out the Avengers knew **all **about X-Men Logan and Captain and America were even '_old __war buddies_'

Danny wasn't too sure what war they were talking about and Danny had the feeling he didn't want to know

"You know what they say it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" she joked

"Your girlfriend isn't wrong Danny" Nat said teasingly "scars are nothing to be ashamed of" Nat then looked over to Kitty "plus girls love a man with scars"

Danny and Kitty blushed while Kamala laughed "you speaking from experience Nat"

"No idea what your talking about Kamala" Nat shot back quick "don't you and Carol have a mission"

"Oh shoot I forgot" she said leaping from her seat stretching out she grabbed her mask "I'll text you when I get back Kitty" she called to Danny's girlfriend

Danny looked to Kitty "what are you and my new teammate texting about"

"Girl stuff" Kitty said kissing Danny on his unbruised cheek this time "come on Mr. Fenton you promised me pizza" Danny laughed

"I think that can be arranged Miss. Pryde" Danny said putting his arm around

* * *

While Danny was in New York for his weekly training session with the Avengers

His best friend knew the Avengers how cool was that Tucker was out of town too having gone to Crystal Cove to see his own perfect match Velma Dinkley the two were sitting at a picnic table on the beach at a place called the clam cabin Tucker had never been here before but Shaggy and Scooby recommended it

But who cared he got to be here with his best girl and there was no vegetables on the menu Tucker looked across the table to Velma smiling at her "so uh this place is nice"

Velma shook her head "it's a shack in the middle of the beach" she said with a deadpan before reaching out holding Tuckers hands "but at least the company's nice"

Tucker smiled looking into Velma's eyes before a big sailor with an eyepatch over where his nose should be named Skipper Shelton dropped a tray of clams on the table "here you are lads two orders of my fettuccini a la clam" he said "enjoy your meals lads" before nudging Velma with his elbow "and the rest of your date lad" he then walked off humming a sea shanty

Tucker looked to Velma weirdly "_lads_" he asked trying not to laugh at the annoyed look on his face

"Every time I come here Skipper Shelton mistakes me for a boy" Velma explained annoyed "I swear somedays I think he needs glasses more then I do" Velma shook her head

"It doesn't matter the Skipper might be blind as a bat but he was right about one thing" Velma stood up leaning over the table she put her hand behind Tuckers head pushing him and his lips towards Velma "I plan to enjoy the rest of my date with you"

"Good plan I like that plan" Tucker said happily before he and Velma kissed again

* * *

While Tucker was in Crystal Cove and Danny was in New York Sam was home in Amity Park standing in front of her house waiting Sam tapped her boot against the porch "Where is he" she asked "he's usually not this late"

Sam kept waiting feeling the sun warm her skin giving her strength Sam had always cared about the environment but since she was dropped in the Moronic Man's mutated blood blossoms she loved being out in the sun it freaked her parents out at first when she started rising with the sun waking up before they did Sam laughed at the memory of the first time she did it

She loved her parents she honestly did but that didn't mean she wasn't going to laugh at their confusion

Sam was pulled out of her thoughts at the sight of her tall blonde boyfriend he walked over to her with a grin on his face "hey" he said kissing her Sam happily kissed him back

"Took you long enough" Sam said Cristopher smiled sheepishly

"Sorry about that I missed my bus" he said looking towards Sam's front door a nervous look on his face Sam reached out holding his hand squeezing it gently

"Hey they're not going to bite" Sam said "my nana will make them behave"

Cristopher still looked unsure "I don't know" he said "didn't they try to set you up with your friend Danny"

Sam blushed at **that **memory she couldn't believe her parents would do that it was unbelievable they've spent most of her childhood saying that Sam shouldn't associate with that _troublemaking Fenton boy_ but the minute his brainwashed cousin outs him as a superhero they bring out a string quartet and a candle lit dinner

The nerve of them Sam shook her head she was only agreeing to having her parents meet Cristopher so that they wouldn't try to set her up with some rich boy like they had done in Paris with that model

What was his name again Andrew Andrei

No wait it was Adrien

He was nice not a Blonde Paulina like she had been expecting but neither of them had wanted to be there

Even someone as clueless as Danny would have noticed how he had lit up when he saw that blue haired girl

"Sam" Cristopher asked getting her attention back on her boyfriend he looked confused and a little jealous

"I'm sorry Cris what did you say" Sam asked

"I asked if there was anything between you and Danny" he said "I know i'm probably being an idiot but you two have all this history" he looked away "I really like you Sam I just want to know I'm not some rebound guy"

Sam laughed Cristopher looked confused "hey I'm putting my self out here"

Sam stopped laughing "no no I'm sorry it's just the idea of you being anyones rebound guy" she laughed before getting her laughter under control "Cris I'm not going to lie there was a time last year where I had feelings for Danny there's a part of me that will always care about Danny" Sam stood up on her tiptoes kissing Cristopher on the lips

"But I'm with you because I love you" she said "I want to be with you"

Sam dropped down onto her feet "now come on let's get this over with so we can have some real fun" she said

"Dinner and the new Femalien movie" Cristopher asked

"You read my mind" Sam said before opening the door she was about to walk in when Cristopher grabbed her hand Sam looked back in time for Cristopher to kiss her

"I love you too" he said before the couple walked into the Manson house

* * *

Dash threw a guard into a wall with a grin while Cree worked at hacking into a keypad "is this the right one" he asked Cree while he tackled some random guard

For the last few months Dash and Cree had been traveling around breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D facilities trying to find a certain prisoner

So far they hadn't found the person that Cree was looking for

But whoever it was was the muscle they needed to take down Fenturd and any of his hero friends who would try to back him up

Apparently this guy nearly killed Superman before he was brought down

"If you keep those guards off of me we can find out" Cree said irritably throwing her arm back blasting a guard that tried to sneak up on Dash looking around Dash seeing the piles of downed agents

Dash flexed his hand this was awesome all of this power that he had with all the upgrades Cree had made to his suit he'd be able to take down Supergirl if she showed up

Dash walked over to Cree who just finished hacking into the keypad Cree looked to Dash "mind doing the honors"

Dash grinned "with pleasure" he said punching the door ripping it off it's hinges Dash and Cree walked into a high tech looking room filled with all kinds of nerd tech Dash didn't understand Cree smiled "this is it" she said walking over to a computer typing on it a pod began to rise up a man floating inside of green goo that looked like jello

"Finally after months we found him" Cree said pushing a button the goo inside began to drain out of the pod a giant of a man in dark armor with a helmet on his face in chains dropped down onto his feet

"The guy who took down Thor and Superman" Cree said the man opened his eyes Cree pushed a button on the keypad releasing his restraints "Cain Marco the Juggernaut"

* * *

**And that's the chapter a bit of romance for team Phantom and an appearance by one of the most dangerous and strongest of X-Men villains **

**At least in raw power **

**The unstoppable Juggernaut **

**Tune in next time for the next chapter **

**Stay Safe everyone **

**and **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	46. Chapter 46

**Before we begin the chapter I'd like to take a moment to pay respects to Chadwick Boseman who passed away today after a four year long battle with colon cancer **

**Rest well great king **

**Chadwick Boseman**

**1976-2020 **

**Thanks to everyone whose read the story up to this point now here's the chapter big thanks to Flower Princess 11 and let's get started this is After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Dash walked over to Cree who just finished hacking into the keypad Cree looked to Dash "mind doing the honors"

Dash grinned "with pleasure" he said punching the door ripping it off it's hinges Dash and Cree walked into a high tech looking room filled with all kinds of nerd tech Dash didn't understand Cree smiled "this is it" she said walking over to a computer typing on it a pod began to rise up a man floating inside of green goo that looked like jello

"Finally after months we found him" Cree said pushing a button the goo inside began to drain out of the pod a giant of a man in dark armor with a helmet on his face in chains dropped down onto his feet

"The guy who took down Thor and Superman" Cree said the man opened his eyes Cree pushed a button on the keypad releasing his restraints "Cain Marco the Juggernaut"

The giant man opened his eyes looking around before they focused on Cree and Dash "and who are you punks supposed to be" he asked

"We're the ones who let you out" Dash said confidently the Juggernaut shook his head

"**That **supposed to impress me kid" the Juggernaut asked clearly not impressed "a couple of punk kids in battle armor thinking they're big shots" the Juggernaut snapped free of his restraints stepping out of the pod holding him the Juggernaut stomped over to them

"Take it from me unless you want to end up in a place like that" the Juggernaut looked to his pod "smash that armor of yours and go home enjoy being a kid"

Dash frowned there was no way he was going to let some old man talk down to him he was Dash Baxter he was the Iron Phantom he wasn't going to live a normal boring life not when he'd gotten a taste of power

Not when Danny Fenturd was popular and he wasn't

"I doubt your going to follow your own advice" Cree said sounding cooler then Dash was feeling right now the Juggernaut shrugged

"I'm too far down the path" the Juggernaut said stomping away "and I've got a score to settle with my little brother"

"Charles Xavier right" Cree asked knowingly "I know where he's going to be" the Juggernaut stopped

"Where" he asked

"Amity Park Illinois a place called Casper High" Cree continued "fair warning they've got a local superhero there Danny Phantom"

The Juggernaut shrugs he begins to stomp away again "if he doesn't get in my way then we won't have a problem" the Juggernaut said as he continued to stomp through the ruined SHIELD facility

* * *

Danny struggled with his tie

Seriously why was this so hard Danny's fought off an alien invasion supervillains and crazy fruit loops but he can't tie a tie

Danny threw his hands up in frustration just leaving the thing untied maybe Jazz wouldn't notice

"Having some trouble there little brother" Jazz asked Danny looked to see Jazz leaning in the doorway wearing her red graduation gown her cap under her shoulder Danny shook his head feeling a little embarrassed Jazz smiled walking over to him "here let me" she said grabbing the tie she began to tie the knot

"I thought you already left" Danny said

"I'm leaving in a few minutes" Jazz said completing her work she smiled showing Danny his reflection in the mirror Jazz sighed "I'm going to miss this"

"What fixing my tie" Danny asked trying to keep things light

Jazz smiled "this place everything changes after today" she said

Danny's smile dropped today Jazz was graduating from Casper High and pretty soon she was going to be moving out to Boston so she could go to classes at **Harvard**

"You'll still visit" Danny asked "and I'll be in New York for Kitty and Avengers stuff Bostons not too far away from New York" Danny hugged Jazz "besides you finally got a little sister do you think Dani's going to just let you fly off into the sunset"

"I won't" Dani said hugging the two of them from behind "that's my move after all"

Danny and Jazz laughed at that Jazz hugged the two halfa's closer to her "oh I love you guys" she said Danny and Dani hugged the red headed therapist in training the tender moment continued until it was interrupted by Danny's phone ringing Danny separated from his sisters walking over frowning at who was calling

Why was Steve calling

"Hello" Danny said

"_Danny we'd like you to be on alert_" Steve Rogers said on the other end Danny frowned wondering why he would be needed and why it had to be today of all days

"What's the situation" Danny asked

"_A maximum security prisoner broke out of prison named Cain_ Marko" Steve said "_we're keeping our eyes open for him he shouldn't be engaged by himself_"

Cain Marko Danny thought having never heard of the guy before "I've never heard of him"

"_Understandable he's been in prison for over ten years" _Steve said "_the last time he was out he took down both Superman and Thor before he was brought down_" Steve said Danny's eyes widened this guy was able to take down **Thor **and **Superman **

What kind of monster was this Marko guy Danny looked guiltily over to Jazz "tell me where to meet and I can be there"

"_No right now your to remain in Amity Park and stay on high alert Marko is a wildcard he'll go anywhere or after anything that gets in the way of his goal_"

Danny frowned not liking the sound of that

"What's his goal" he asked

"_Professor Charles Xavier_" Steve reported making Danny's frown deeper the Professor had been invited as a guest speaker for Jazz's graduation by Principal Ishiyama

What if the Juggernaut came here

"Cap we might have a problem on that front" Danny said

* * *

Danny tapped the Fenton Phone in his ear "everyone in position" he asked

"I am" Dani said right next to Danny

Danny laughed "not who I was asking"

"_I'm in position_" Sam said

"_Ready for action_" Tucker said

"_The X-Men are here and ready to fight_" Kitty said

"_And the Avengers are keeping a perimeter around the town lines_" Tony Stark said "_would rather be here then where you are kid_"

_"You've got a thing against graduations_ Stark" Black Widow asked

"_Don't know never been to one_" Tony quipped back "_I've got a thing about people handing things to me" _

Danny shook his head "might be that your not here Tony" Danny said "it's bad enough that people are trying to take pictures of me when they think I'm not looking"

"_Sorry about that_" Henry said Danny shook his head

"We're cool dude let's focus on keeping Jazz safe" Danny said before he blinked

"Hey Henry how did you get a Fenton Phone" he asked

"_I stole the plans for them along with some other technology I needed for my plan_" Henry admitted "it was the night before you fought Masters and his Sinister Six"

"I knew there was someone there" Danny said remembering the night his ghost sense hadn't gone off and he didn't see anything wrong in the lab but still he should have known something was going on

He watched with everyone else as Principal Ishiyama followed by a speech from Professor Xavier after the speeches

Students lined up one after another taking their diploma's from Mr. Lancer

Finally it was time for the F's "Jasmine Fenton" Mr. Lancer said proudly

Danny and the rest of his friends and family cheered as Jazz walked onto the stage shaking hands with Mr. Lancer taking her diploma from Principal Ishiyama besides Danny his dad and Dani were cheering the loudest "whoo that's my girl" his dad cheered loudly

"And my big sister" Dani cheered just as loudly next to his mom

Danny shook his head normally he'd be embarrassed by his family acting like this in public but oh what the heck it was a big deal Danny cheered just as loudly as Jazz accepted her diploma

Jazz was about to walk off the stage when something happened that made Danny's blood run cold a blast flew from behind Danny towards Jazz Danny and Dani were already on their feet flying through the air blocking the blast

Danny felt the familiar feeling of pain that was only caused by one thing

Ectoranium

Below the two halfa's the audience cheer for Danny but Danny isn't focused on the cheering no he's focused on the shooter "**you**" Danny asked hatefully seeing Dash in his Iron Phantom suit Dash frowned "my shot should have done more"

Another girl in black armor flew out of the shadows "you were supposed to take out the ghost brat not the girl" she said making Danny's eyes glow hatefully he didn't know who this girl but he didn't care she wanted to target his little sister

"The older one ditched me and made me invite her loser brother to my party" Dash said as if that justified taking a shot at Jazz "why shouldn't I make her pay"

Danny growled "you know neither of you are getting away the Avengers and every hero in Amity Park are here to catch the real supervillain"

The girl looked at Danny and even though most of her face is covered he could tell she was smirking at him "oh we know" she said "he's having fun with your Avenger buddies right now"

'What' Danny thought panicked reaching for his Fenton Phone "guys Avengers can you hear me Iron Man Widow Thor Marvels anyone" Danny thought trying to hear anyone

Dani looked to Danny "go we'll handle things here" Dani urged

"Yeah we've got things here" Danny turned to see Valerie Sam Henry and members of the X-Men standing up walking through the crowd with others evacuating the crowd

"What are you waiting for dude" Tucker said holding up a Fenton Bazooka "get out of here we've got these guys"

* * *

The Juggernaut didn't even flinch as Iron Man hit the Juggernaut in the chest with a unibeam sliding back "is that the best you can do Stark" the Juggernaut asked as he began marching through the beam

"Nope I'm just the distraction" Iron man said Thor and Captain Marvel flew at the Juggernaut from both sides hitting him with powerful punches Miss. Marvel leapt on the Juggernauts shoulders grabbing his helmet she tried to pull the helmet off "come on come on" she said trying to pull the helmet off

The Juggernaut began to glow crimson red shouting a wave of energy flew out from his armor knocking the Avengers back crashing into the _Welcome to Amity Park _sign the Juggernaut marched over to Thor who was trying to stand back on his feet "I will not let you past not while there is breath in my chest"

The Juggernaut grunted stomping down on Thors chest Thor to his credit didn't scream but still the son of Odin was pinned down

"I took you down years ago did you think you could beat me now" the Juggernaut asked

"Hey chrome dome" Danny yelled kicking the Juggernaut before blasting him point blank "let's not step on the antiques" Danny said looking around a frown on his face seeing so many Avengers down

The Juggernaut grunted "your that local guy those punks mentioned Danny something" he said "not that it matters"

Danny raised an eyebrow "you don't want to do this" Danny said

"That's the thing I do" the Juggernaut disagreed "I want to smash my brother into dust I want to see him beg for his life" the Juggernaut looked around to the downed the Avengers "the only question is how many of you are going to stand in my way to do it"

Danny filled his hands with energy his eyes glowing

"At least one more" Danny said

* * *

**And that's the chapter next time Danny VS. the Juggernaut **

**Thanks to everyone who've read this so far **

**Reviews Faves and Follows loved **

**Stay Safe everyone **

**And **

**Excelsior Mr. Boseman you are gone but you are not forgotten **


	47. Chapter 47

**I bet you weren't seeing another chapter coming at least no so soon but here it is with another chapter of Danny and Kitty **

**Danny Phantom **

**VS.**

**The **

**One **

**And Only **

**Unstoppable Juggernaut**

**Once again I'd like to thank Flower Princess 11 for her letting me write in a world or three in this crazy fun multiverse here's another chapter you know the drill faves follows and reviews are appreciated as always**

**Stay Safe everyone the world is well it's kinda crazy right now August 2020 for people coming in later here's the chapter **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

The Juggernaut didn't even flinch as Iron Man hit the Juggernaut in the chest with a unibeam sliding back "is that the best you can do Stark" the Juggernaut asked as he began marching through the beam

"Nope I'm just the distraction" Iron man said Thor and Captain Marvel flew at the Juggernaut from both sides hitting him with powerful punches Miss. Marvel leapt on the Juggernauts shoulders grabbing his helmet she tried to pull the helmet off "come on come on" she said trying to pull the helmet off

The Juggernaut began to glow crimson red shouting a wave of energy flew out from his armor knocking the Avengers back crashing into the Welcome to Amity Park sign the Juggernaut marched over to Thor who was trying to stand back on his feet "I will not let you past not while there is breath in my chest"

The Juggernaut grunted stomping down on Thors chest Thor to his credit didn't scream but still the son of Odin was pinned down

"I took you down years ago did you think you could beat me now" the Juggernaut asked

"Hey chrome dome" Danny yelled kicking the Juggernaut before blasting him point blank "let's not step on the antiques" Danny said looking around a frown on his face seeing so many Avengers down

The Juggernaut grunted "your that local guy those punks mentioned Danny something" he said "not that it matters"

Danny raised an eyebrow "you don't want to do this" Danny said

"That's the thing I do" the Juggernaut disagreed "I want to smash my brother into dust I want to see him beg for his life" the Juggernaut looked around to the downed the Avengers "the only question is how many of you are going to stand in my way to do it"

Danny filled his hands with energy his eyes glowing

"At least one more" Danny said

Danny flew forward throwing a punch with all his strength the Juggernaut didn't do anything didn't even try to block he didn't do anything the Juggernaut grunted "is that the best you can do kid" the Juggernaut swatted him away like a fly Danny crashed into a wall

"I'll tell you what I told those punks" the Juggernaut said simply "walk away enjoy being a kid while you can"

Danny pushed himself back to his feet "yeah that's not going to happen" Danny said "I haven't had the chance to be a normal kid in two years I've done things you couldn't imagine"

The Juggernaut grunted "I can imagine a bit" he said "the longer you've been in the life the stranger the things you see" the Juggernaut clenched his fists "if your not going to move don't come haunting me when I do you in"

The Juggernaut ran slowly towards him his footsteps shook the ground he threw his hand back throwing a punch Danny leapt into the air but even then he could feel the shockwaves from the impact they shook the air bringing down the building behind him Danny acted quickly flying away from the Juggernaut grabbing Kamala and Captain Marvel flying them out of the danger zone

Danny placed the two heroes down gently "Marvels can you hear me Marvels" Danny pleaded Miss. Marvel groaned opening her eyes Danny let out a breath of relief

"Hey Danny how was the graduation" she joked before she made a grit her teeth hissing in pain

"Hey easy" Danny said looking he wasn't Jean or Dr. McCoy but he knew a bit about first aid to know that she was hurt "you need to get to a hospital"

Miss. Marvel pushed herself up "not while that monsters loose"

Danny looked at Miss. Marvel frustrated beside her Captain Marvel was pushing herself onto her feet "Kamala's right Marko needs to go down before he gets into the city" she said standing

"Let me do this" Danny tried pleading "your all hurt"

"Sorry kid" Iron Man said standing up his suit sparked and creaked "that's not how Avengers work" Black Widow standing up besides Iron Man Thor got up cradling his side he spun his hammer in a circle lightning began to spark

Danny looked at all the determined faces he knew he couldn't stop them from fighting "fine" he relented "how do we beat him"

"Hit him fast hit him hard" Iron Man said "get that goofy headgear off so Professor X can knock him out"

Danny nodded 'Professor I'm guessing you heard that'

'_You'd guess correctly Danny_' Professor Xavier said '_Cyclops and Wolverine are on their way_ _as well_'

That was good two of the X-Men as back up Danny knew from experience just how hard the two of them could hit Danny stepped forward the Juggernaut grunted "your still going to fight me" he asked

Danny nodded

The Juggernaut clenched his fists "I'll give you credit your braver then most" he said

Danny's eyes glowed green "**Avengers**" Danny's eyes fists glowed green he bent down ready to fly at the Juggernaut "**assemble**" Danny flew at the Juggernaut around him his fellow Avengers were running or flying into the fight the Juggernaut grinned bringing his arms up above his head holding them together he slammed them down creating a small tremor that ripped apart the street

* * *

While Danny and the Avengers were fighting off the Juggernaut Dani was throwing a kick at the weird armored girl "so what am I supposed to call you" Dani asked "Black Samurai angry girl who doesn't like kids" Dani flipped backwards bringing her leg down on the girls crossed arms "girl with low standards to date Dash Baxter"

"Do you ever shut up" the girl asked punching Dani in the stomach knocking her back Dani recovered quickly dusting herself off "and for your information _kid _I'm not dating a loser like Dash Baxter"

"Well whoever you are you don't have super strength" Dani said "that means I have to hold back"

The girl laughed "hold back you think your the first time I've taken down a powered freak" she taunted using the rockets in her shoes the girl propelled forward grabbing Dani by the neck red lightning sparked over her hand shocking the little halfa making her scream

"Oh what's wrong little girl don't like a little static shock" she taunted bringing her hand back to punch Dani only for green vines to wrap around her hand pulling her away from Dani

"How about you pick on someone your own size _creep_" Sam said pretty angry before the armored girl could even have the chance to answer Dani kicked her in the back throwing her off balance Sam with her vine arm still around her arm pulled the armored girl in and punched her in the face shattering her face plate the girl threw off her ruined helmet revealing her dark hair and hateful eyes

Dani's eyes widened "I know you you were on my brothers computer"

Sam looked to Dani weirdly "one your brother has a girlfriend so care to explain why she was on his computer"

Dani looked confused by her words before she really got them violently Dani shook her head "no not like that there was some kind of email he got with her picture it said something like **warning kid hitter don't date this creep**" Dani scratched her head "and it said her name Curry Carrie Cori"

"It's Cree you little brat" Cree said "my name is Cree your brother and his loser friend ToofineTuck ruined my chances in the dating service and worse they ruined my plans to destroy those stupid loser brats"

Sam glared "so you turn super villain because you got blacklisted on a dating website" Sam asked "that's almost as pathetic as Dash's reason to be a super villain"

"Or Vlads" Dani said "no actually Vlad has a better reason"

Sam gave the youngest halfa a look "compared to this creep" Dani defended herself "I mean come on my brother dumps her after seeing her punch her little sister and her friends at least Vlad ended up getting hospitalized"

Cree laughed "wow so the big Avenger doesn't know about those KN Dorks" Cree said her gauntlets sparking with red lightning "not that it matters I'm going to take you down and watch the Juggernaut smash him into the concrete"

Dani and Sam glared "over my dead body" they shouted Sam sent a flurry of vines at Cree Dani fired an energy blast Cree grabbed Sam's vines spinning her around she threw her into Dani's blasts before pulling out a blaster from her armor pointing at the two "any last words" Cree asked victoriously thinking she'd won

Dani smiled "yeah look behind you"

Cree raised an eyebrow "oh come on that's the oldest trick in the bo-" Cree didn't get to finish as she got knocked Valerie standing over her with her fist extended Dani and Sam stood up "thanks for the save Val" Dani said

Valerie nodded "I was just tired of hearing her talk" the red wearing ghost hunter said "it was so weird hearing her talk with my voice"

Sam smirked "maybe your related"

"**Oh god don't even joke about that**" Valerie said disgusted before looking over to the railing on the stage Dash was fighting with Henry well fight wasn't the right word more like angry wailing from Dash as he hit only air

"Should we help him" Dani asked worried for her clone brother

Valerie shook his head "you kidding let him have his fun"

* * *

Henry bobbed and weaved around Dash Baxters angry punches sure he had no personal connection to the blonde bully turned supervillain but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying putting a bully in his place

"Will you hold still" Dash shouted furiously throwing a punch Henry wasn't even using his powers to dodge

"Do most of your opponents hold still" Henry asked "if so your a terrible super villain"

Henry jumped as Dash slammed his fists down where Henry had been standing "your terrible to become a supervillain in the first place" Henry said "your given this incredible gift and how do you choose to use it you want to attack someone whose done nothing to you" Henry asked "but what do you expect from a bully someone who can't be bothered to try and improve his life"

"SHUT UP you scarred loser" Dash said his fists glowing green "I'm the Iron Phantom" he shouted at Dash throwing his fists forward Henry didn't block or dodge instead he caught them

Dash's eyes widened he was supposed to be another ghost freak why didn't he act like he was hurt

Henry laughed "it's funny you call me a loser but look at where you are your attacking a high school graduation you _shot _at a girl for not wanting to be your date you _unleashed _a maximum security prisoner a living weapon of mass destruction and for what" Henry asked with a cool calm fury

"Because you have no ambitions after high school because your mother was arrested for blackmailing a teacher" Henry continued pushing Dash back Dash's eyes widened in fear how was he doing this

"Look at you" Henry sneered "you think your a villain you think your the best I can tell you now without that suit without it's _power_" Henry gave out a yell as he ripped Dash's armored gauntlets off he then reached intangibly into Dash's suit pulling out the blonde quarterback Henry threw the suit into the air his eyes glowed green as he destroyed the suit in an explosion Henry turned to face a cowering Dash the explosion in the background probably serving to make him look more intimidating

"Who are you" Dash asked terrified Henry reached down picking up Dash by the collar

"I'm someone who even at his worst is a better person then you" Henry said dropping Dash onto the stage "because I chose to do something with my life" Henry turned away

Dash wailed running at him again Henry raised an eyebrow he was braver then he thought too bad he never got close Henry turned to see Dash passed out on the ground Rogue standing over him "you all right" she asked putting her glove back on

Henry looked down to Dash "I should be asking you that I don't want to know what was going on in his head"

Rogue shook her head shuddering "I feel like I need to shower" she said the southern girl walked over and hugged Henry "thank you" she said

Henry raised a scarred eyebrow "for what" he asked

"For being better then that creep" Rogue said looking disgusted at Dash Baxter

* * *

Despite their best efforts the fighting had been pushed into the city luckily everyone had evacuated from the area when they saw the tremors so thankfully that was something going for them now all they had to worry about was the Juggernaut

Thor Widow and Miss. Marvel were down again Thor had ended protected the young metahuman from being thrown in a building and Black Widow was knocked unconscious

Danny and Iron Man rammed into him throwing punches at his head Danny reached up trying to phase the helmet off but it hadn't worked for whatever reason Danny couldn't phase through the Juggernauts armor

It must be some kind of antighost magic like the kind he had to deal with with Freakshows staff or the Reality Gauntlet

Only way worse the Juggernaut grabbed Danny by the torso pulling him back he slammed Danny into Iron Man and into the concrete Danny fired a blast at the Juggernaut making the mutant behemoth loosen his grip slightly Danny wiggled free as Captain Marvel fired an energy blast of her own Danny and Iron Man joined in firing blasts of their own

"Where are Cyclops and Wolverine when you need them" Danny asked the Juggernaut was glowing red again as he marched through their energy blasts Danny shook his head there really wasn't much of a choice he had to go all out until reinforcements got here

"Iron Man Marvel get back" Danny said rooting his feet into the ground he threw his head back and wailed his strongest ghost power the ghostly wail it pushed him back finally something pushed the Juggernaut back in this fight but it still wasn't enough Danny needed to try something different reaching into him Danny's eyes glowed blue as the shockwaves from his wail became blue

An icy wail Danny thought how cool as ice began to cover the Juggernaut the streets and everything else around him Danny kept it up for as long as he could before he dropped to his knees rings tried to pass over his body but Danny kept them from transforming through force of will the last bit of his willpower he was able to muster up

Danny was breathing heavily as he pushed himself up to his feet Captain Marvel and Iron Man helping him to his feet

"Wow kid that was really something" Danny said

"Agreed" Captain Marvel said in awe looking at the frozen Juggernaut

Danny breathed heavily "thanks" Danny said before he frowned cracks began to form in the ice

"Oh no" Danny said as the Juggernaut broke free

"That was pretty good" the Juggernaut said "you might make me actually break a sweat in this fight" he said before running at Danny knocking Captain Marvel and Iron Man away before punching Danny screamed as he crashed through a car and into the window of a bank Danny tried to push himself to his feet but ended up falling back to the ground

Rings passing over his body as he powered down pushing his head up the Juggernaut looked down at Danny brought his foot up over Danny's head "you fought good kid"

Danny chuckled weakly "what not going to ask if I have any last words" he quipped what might be his last quip

"Actions speak louder then words and yours said plenty" the Juggernaut said about to bring his foot down a powerful red blast shot into the Juggernauts back knocking him away

"Logan he's over here" Cyclops said the clawed mutant ran over to him looking at Danny

"Seriously Spooky what do you think Half Pints going to say when she see's you like this" Logan snapped at Danny

Danny shook his head "well I can always turn invisible until I heal"

The Juggernaut pushed himself to his feet stepping out of the hole Cyclops had made with his blast "so now the X-Men come to fight last time I saw you Summers you were the Phantom kids age" Juggernaut looked to Logan "not much has changed about you Wolverine except for your costume"

Logan grunted his claws shot out "I've lived a long life and I was hoping not to see you again for however long I have left" Logan said before running at the Juggernaut yelling wildly he swung his claws denting the magic armor cutting into it Logan yelled again swinging at him again the Juggernaut tried to block only to get blocked by a blast from Scott

"Not today Marco" Danny pushed himself to his feet

Scott saw Danny trying to move "Danny don't move" Scott tried to stop him but Danny kept moving rings passed over his body slowly

"I'm not going to let Logan fight alone" Danny said flying slowly at the Juggernaut Logan clawed and swung like a rabid animal but Danny held onto the Juggernaut with everything he had Danny pulled with all his might just as Logan swung cutting the helmet prying it free the helmet and Danny fell back with a thud the Juggernaut turned to grab his helmet

"No my helme-" the Juggernaut shouted before he passed out falling to the ground with a thud passed out from the psychic powers

Danny let out a sigh of relief the battle was over the toughest Danny's ever had in his life was over

Thankfully

* * *

Cree Lincoln sat in a prison transport thankfully a different one then that moron Dash she'd put up with him for months and she was glad to be rid of the creep once and for all

The Prison Transport stopped Cree looked up as the door opened and in came her client

"Miss. Lincoln" he said

Cree smiled "Colonel Stryker" she greeted an officer came in and undid her handcuffs Cree stood up rubbing her sore wrists Colonel Stryker handed her a briefcase "as agreed the promised funds and a new identity" he said walking out of the transport Cree followed after him

Cree looked to the Colonel "I gotta admit your plan was a little crazy" she said "giving that loser Dash military grade battle suits hiring me to break him out of jail sabotaging his armor and breaking out the Juggernaut" Cree looked to Colonel Stryker "all for him to get put back in jail and Baxter to be locked up too why"

Colonel Stryker looked to Cree "I believe you should be focused on your own issues the Kids Next Door S.H.I.E.L.D and your former comrades in Fathers organization" Cree grunted she could handle herself

She wasn't some delusional brat like Abby

"Not that it concerns you but the world needed a reminder" Colonel Stryker said "about just why mutants needed to be feared" a car pulled up a driver came out opening the door for Cree

The Colonel held out his hands "it was a pleasure doing business with you" he said Cree looked at his hand warily before shaking it

"I'm sure you'll find a way to contact me if you need my services again" Cree said before getting into the car Cree smiled as she was driven away from Danny Phantom Dash Baxter and those stupid KN Dorks

Cree counted her money this mercenary stuff could be a very lucrative career path for her

Cree smiled it looks like some things were going her way

* * *

**And that's the chapter what was Strykers plan find out next time on After Many Dates Danny and Kitty **

**Stay Safe everyone **

**and Wakanda Forever Mr. Boseman**


	48. Chapter 48

**Well congratulations to me cause with this chapter Danny and Kitty has become the longest Danny Phantom story I've written well ever **

**Thanks to everyone whose followed this story for as long as they have **

**I'm going to reply to a few reviews from Guest reviewer Leonardo **

**We're past the halfway point and are nearing the end **

**To my fellow Many Dates writer Batguy01 I will not be letting out Dark Danny because well that'd be me pretty much copying Neomark and I try to avoid copying other writers **

**Taking inspiration trying to see if things differently but I don't directly steal things **

**I will also be publishing my third spin off in the many dates multiverse now I won't be telling who the lucky girl will be you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out **

**Stay Safe everyone let's get on with the story**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty **

* * *

In the middle of the atlantic ocean a Kids Next Door S.C.A.M.P.E.R landed on the deck of an aircraft carrier the hatch opened and out stepped Numbuh 362 Rachel rubbed her temples

Why did everything happen to her she missed the days when she did stealth missions those were easier then actually running the Kids Next Door on a daily basis especially with how things have been going

First the planet nearly ended up being destroyed by the Disasteroid controlled by Freakshow then worst there was Cree Lincoln a long time enemy of the Kids Next Door and a top agent in Fathers organization had went and unleashed a living weapon of mass destruction the Juggernaut

That's what this meeting was about Rachel walked into a meeting room past a pair of agents that looked like they wanted to keep her from going in

They could try

Rachel walked into the room looking around she was one of the first to arrive taking a seat soon she was joined by others Dr. Director M.O.M Jerry Lewis Magister Max Tennyson each one of them were leaders in their own organizations finally one of the biggest men in the intelligence agency and one of the most dangerous the file on him back on the moon base was thinner then a comic book

That made him more dangerous then the others Nick Fury

"Let's get this over with" Fury said taking his seat he turned his eye towards Rachel "why didn't you keep a former agent of your organization from breaking out Cain Marko"

Rachel glared back at the S.H.I.E.L.D Director "we had no idea why Cree Lincoln would have broken into a **S.H.I.E.L.D **facility to let out one of your prisoners" Rachel hissed back "why couldn't you have stored him in that Null Void dimension the Plumbers use"

Max shook his head "until recently that wouldn't have been the best of ideas" he said

"Besides" Dr. Director said glaring at Rachel "we wouldn't want to leave the Juggernaut in proximity of technology that could break him out" Rachel grit her teeth she was surprised they took this long to bring _them _up

The Galactic Kids Next Door

Rachel had no idea which organization came first and she didn't care to because in her mind the Galactic Kids Next door were monsters they didn't want to prevent adult tyranny the wanted to eradicate the adults completley calling adulthood a sickness that needed to be wiped out of the galaxy

The Plumbers and Green Lantern Corps had been destroyed the organization but there were still members hidden across the galaxy even in Rachels moonbase it had shocked her to find members of the GKND in her own moon base like Numbuh Infinity or Numbuh 74.239 she had handed the traitors over without hesitation to the Plumbers but still

Rachel was seen as the outsider here the only kid at the grown up's table

But that didn't mean she couldn't fight back

"Remind me Director how many billions did you spend studying Kim Possibles sidekick and a naked molerat" she asked Dr. Director looked embarassed for a moment but Rachel didn't care she turned her attention back to Fury "what's the point of this meeting Fury"

Fury tapped a hidden button the room darkened holograms appeared locations profiles on Father and his other operatives Rachel got what was going on a full blown strike Fury wanted to wipe Father off the map in one fell swoop

And from the looks of the others at the table they wanted the same thing

"ETA" she asked

"Twelve hours" Fury said "pull your men out before we move in because we won't be showing mercy"

"Agreed" M.O.M said Jerry usually the most levelheaded one in the room looked just as furious as the rest of them Rachel saw no reason to argue Fury could have just moved in and let her people get caught in the crossfire

"You'll have the KND's full support on this" she said standing up "is that everything"

"It is" Jerry said Rachel nodded leaving the room heading back to her transport every second was going to count to get her people out before Fury moved forward with his operation

Rachel sighed tiredly her thirteenth birthday couldn't come fast enough some days as her S.C.A.M.P.E.R took off from the deck

* * *

Far away from the ocean Danny was being looked over by a very pregnant Jean "I'm telling you I'm fine" Danny promised Jean instead of answering poked him in the ribs making Danny let out a shout of pain "does that sound fine to you"

"I have a healing factor" Danny reminded "I'll be fine in the morning" he promised looking to his worried girlfriend

She didn't even smile when Danny had been ordered to take off his shirt

"I look at Logan too and believe me his healing factor is leagues above yours" Jean said as she continued to examine Danny for anything that could be wrong finally Jean put away her medical equipment "no broken bones thankfully just bruises you young man are **very **lucky" she said "but just to be on the safe side no long distance flying for the weekend"

"But-" Danny looked ready to protest but couldn't "ok your the boss doc"

"Yes I am" Jean said messing with Danny's hair "thank you for keeping Scott safe Danny" she said kissing him on the cheek Danny blushed before walking over to Kitty the first thing she did was hug him Danny winced "hey easy Jean just said to take it easy"

"I was so worried I was halfway across town when the Professor said it was ok" Kitty said hugging him and holding him tightly Danny hugged Kitty back

"Hey come on this wasn't the first time I've been in a crazy tough fight"

It's just that the Juggernaut was his craziest one yet the Juggernaut was so strong he could probably have taken down Pariah Dark at full power with a single punch Danny wondered how his evil self was able to beat that guy in that other future

Or maybe that whole time the Juggernaut was just asleep

Danny didn't know and he got the feeling he didn't want to know

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to worry" Kitty said tears in her eyes Danny frowned wiping the tears away he kissed Kitty

"I'm not going anywhere I promise" he said before he kissed Kitty holding her gently in his arms

Kitty smiled into the kiss

After a minute they parted Danny smiled "want to go get a burger" he asked Kitty laughed

"Yeah that sounds really good" she said walking off with her boyfriend

* * *

"_I'm just glad that your alright_" Velma told Tucker

Tucker smiled looking at the screen he wished he could see Velma in person but she was busy with some new case in Crystal Cove something about a monster made of tar or something like that haunting construction sites

"There's not a scratch on me I promise" Tucker said flexing his 'muscles' Velma giggled

"I can see that" Velma laughed hearing something crash in the background Velma sighed irritably "Scooby I told you not to touch that" Velma turned back to Tucker "I've got to go"

Tucker understood he knew Shaggy and Scooby meant well but they could be clumsy sometimes

"Ok Velma I love you" Tucker said

Velma smiled "I love you too" she said before the connection cut off freezing on Velma's smiling face the face that made Tuckers heart skip a beat or two

* * *

Jazz walked into Cafe Les Fleurs looking around for her boyfriend

"Miss. Fenton" a waiter asked Jazz blinked

"Uh yes" she said

The waiter smiled "excellent right this way ma'am" he said walking off Jazz looked unsure for a moment before following after the waiter there in a secluded part of the restaurant was Antonio looking at the menu Jazz smiled he hadn't seen her yet Jazz silently thanked the waiter before walking behind her boyfriends chair putting her hands over his eyes she kissed him on the side of his head

"Guess who" Jazz said

Antonio made a hmm sound "well it must be mi novia bonita Jazz" Antonio said knowingly Jazz smiled taking her seat across from Antonio

"Good answer" Jazz said with a smile Antonio smiled back taking Jazz's hands in hers Jazz smiled while she had been skeptical about signing up for the dating service looking at Antonios eyes in this moment after everything they've been through together it made everything worthwhile

Jazz had never felt like this about any boy she'd been in a relationship with

Though Johnny 13 was the only relationship she'd had before Antonio so that wasn't the best comparison

Antonio was infinitely better then Johnny 13

A familiar looking waiter came to their table "hi welcome to Cafe Les Fleurs my name is Kwan and I'll be your waiter"

"Kwan" Jazz asked surprised to see the football player while he wasn't a bully merely someone very susceptible to peer pressure she was still surprised to see one of Casper High _A-Listers _serving as their waiter

"Oh hey Jazz I've never seen you here just Danny and Kitty" Kwan said "so do you know what you'll be having"

"Jazz do you guys know each other" Antonio asked

"We go to the same school" Kwan said "or I guess Jazz doesn't anymore congratulations by the way"

Jazz was still a little off seeing a so called popular student here "don't take this the wrong way Kwan but why are you here"

Kwan shrugged "oh it's a summer job" Kwan answered "Star said things like this would look good on my college application"

Antonio smiled "good for you dude" he said

"Thanks" Kwan said "Dash and Paulina said blue collar jobs weren't something A-Listers should do but it's probably not the best idea to take the advice of a supervillain" Kwan said looking regretful for a minute "or Paulina but all she cares about is flirting with your brother"

'Oh I know' Jazz thought annoyed at all the times she had stopped Paulina from flirting with her brother it was one part of Casper High she'd be happy to forget

Kwan seemed to realize that Jazz was annoyed and quickly took their orders Antonio laughed "I think you scared him mi bella" Antonio said sounding worried but about what Jazz had no idea

"I'll give him a nice tip" Jazz answered "and an apology"

After a while Kwan came back with their food Jazz being the perceptive girl she was noticed that Antonio was getting more and more nervous Antonio took in a deep breath before he reached into his pocket "so Jazz about Harvard and Boston"

Oh Jazz realized this was why he was nervous

He wanted to break up

"Look Antonio it's fine we can have a nice evening" Jazz said "and at the end we can say goodbye"

Antonio shook his head "hold on I don't want to say goodbye unless you do" Antonio reached into his pocket pulling out a small black box Jazz's eyes widened was he being serious

"I got an apartment in Boston" Antonio said "it's in a nice neighborhood close to Harvard and-" Antonio opened the box showing a key "a second bedroom" Jazz let out a breath of relief

"Oh thank god" she said not being ready for Antonio to ask **that** question

Well not yet anyways

But maybe later

Much much later after she got her psychology degree

"So what do you say Jazz" Antonio asked hopefully "want some company in Boston I promise the bathroom will be cleaner then at the dorm" Antonio smiled "and I'll cook anything you want"

Jazz looked at the key "I'll think about it" Jazz said leaning over the table kissing her boyfriend

* * *

While Jazz was at Cafe Les Fleurs Danny was having his own date enjoying a Nasty Burger with his best girl the Nasty Burger had tried to give his food for free but Danny had refused

Alot of people had come over to congratulate him to thank him

Made Danny wish he still had his secret identity

Seriously how did people like Kim and Ben handle being in the spot light all the time Kitty reached out holding onto Danny's hand "hey relax just ignore them" Kitty said "it's just you and me"

Danny smiled enjoying his date with Kitty until something new had to ruin it

Or more specifically someone

"You **mutie **trash" Paulina shouted marching over to their table "I hope they come to lock you up"

Danny's eyes lowered into a glare "get out of here Paulina" he said "the day I date you is the day after the world ends"

Paulina stepped back in fear "but ghost boy" she said

"**GET OUT**" Danny shouted Paulina sent one last hate filled look to Kitty before running off Danny let out a slow breath calming down before he sat down Kitty was smiling "I'm sorry you had to deal with that"

Kitty shook her head "it's fine you get used to it after a while"

Danny frowned what did they mean by they Danny's phone buzzed in his pocket Danny pulled it out seeing a text from Sam

_You have to see this _

With the text was an link Danny opened it frowning Danny passed his phone over to Kitty "you need to see this"

Kitty looked at the phone and frowned seeing a news article about how in response to the latest mutant attack a special task force has been put together to respond to mutant related crimes

A Mutant Response Division

* * *

**And that's the chapter and here's Strykers endgame tune in for the next chapter to see what happens next **

**Also check out the newest Many Dates spin off **

**Danny and Katie **

**Yes Really **

**Stay safe everyone and**

**Excelsior True Believers**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi everyone we're here with chapter fifty **

_**Deadpool shows up **_

**I swear Wade if you came to make a Fusion Master joke I will cancel this chapter and send you to the dimension of chimichangas like the Earth 13 version of you **

_**"Fair**_** enough ****_number boy" Deadpool said "so what is our scheduled chapter for the day" _**

**I think you know you've read my story notes haven't you **

_**Deadpool looked through "let's see Juggernaut check Magneto check Mr. Hyde stuff for the epilogue there's not much left that you haven't done yet except-" Deadpool stopped reading "I swear Number boy if this is a prank" **_

**It's not a prank get ready folks because for the first time in the Many Dates multiverse Danny's going on an adventure with the merc with the mouth the one and only Deadpool**

_**Chimichangas start falling from the sky while Ode to joy plays **_

_**"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"**_

_**Deadpool cheers "you are my favorite author no wonder I've never stolen your debit card" **_

**I thought it was because I fed your hunger for wanton cartoony violence and let you beat up your father in law **

**Are you two married yet **

**"****_Oh I bet the Danny who got with Phantasma would love to do that"_****_Deadpool said "and for your information we're not" _**

**Good to know let's get on with the chapter big thanks to everyone whose read this story so far it means alot to me **

**"****_Number boy would also like to thank Flower Princess 11 for her letting this knuckle head write his spin offs of her original story" Deadpool looked off screen "hey Princess got anything to say"_**

_**Just then, a note appeared in 61394's hands and Deadpool raised a brow.**_

_**"What's it say?...The merc asked.**_

**"FP11 is currently too busy to come in person and answer your questions but she is indeed, looking forward to the next chapter..."Number Boy read.**

_**Deadpool raised a brow.**_

_**"Wait a second, how come she has time to send these notes, but she doesn't have time to show up? Also, how did she know to say that?..."Deadpool asked.**_

_**Just then, another note appeared.**_

**"I owe you one explanation, signed FP11..."Number Boy read**.

_**Deadpool scratched his head "where have I seen this gag before" he asked **_

**That fairly odd parents episode where the tooth fairy broke up with Jorgen **

**_Deadpool nodded "ok then here's the chapter let's get on with it"_**

**Stay safe everybody here's the chapter**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty **

* * *

Meg Griffin (soon to be Wilson) walked through the hallways of the McFarlane state pen sitting down at the table across from her behind bullet proof was her dad Meg couldn't even bring herself to care how thin he had become or how bruised and beaten he looked Meg picked up the phone "hi dad"

Peter picked up his own phone "what do you want ugly" he said "I thought the best thing about being in this place was never having to see your stupid face again"

Meg tried her best not to let her dad's words get to her she head the high ground here not him she was free she had a good relationship with her brothers Brian and was going to marry a great guy who didn't care about how fragile her mental health was

Considering **who **raised her that shouldn't come as any surprise

"Honestly dad I came here to gloat" Meg said

Peter frowned "what the heck does that mean"

Was he serious was he actually that stupid

Oh wait it was Peter Griffin so yeah he kind of was "gloat means to rub my success in your stupid face"

"I know what gloat means" Peter said though Meg still wasn't sure if he actually knew "but what does some stupid ugly no name loser like you have to gloat about did you stop living in a box somewhere"

Meg shook her head "no dad I've actually been living in _your _old house with _my _brothers and _**MY FIANCE**_" Meg said flashing the engagement ring on her finger for Peter to see Peter was so shocked that he fell out of his chair he let out a cry of pain Meg just sat there passively while her dad got back up onto his feet

"Who the heck would wanna marry something as ugly as you" Peter said

Meg shrugged "a great guy who beat you up"

Peter blinked that didn't really narrow things for him alot of people had beaten him up in the past "who the heck would want to marry someone as ugly as you" he sneered

Meg rolled her eyes "Wade Wilson" she said before standing up "so long Peter this is the last time we'll ever meet" she hung up the phone

"Hey hold on you ugly brat who the heck is Wade Wilson" Peter shouted "I wanna what kind of guy has such low standards he'd want to marry someone someone as ugly as you" Peter Griffin continued to demand "Meg Meg MEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Meg didn't answer shrugging leaving the prison behind her she had better things to do then to gloat to her deadbeat dad she had a wedding to finish planning

Walking into the parking lot Meg searched around in her purse for her keys "where are those keys" she asked frustrated

Meg finally found her keys "finally" she said grabbing a hold of them Meg pulled them out about to unlock her car when she felt something prick her neck like a metal mosquito

Meg reached to her neck pulling out a dart huh what in the her vision began to blur she fell over unconscious

* * *

Meanwhile miles away from Rhode Island in the greatest city in the world Danny was on a date with the greatest girl in the world while Dani was busy watching cartoons with Jubilee and Laura some thing about a purple girl in a world of talking animals Danny was having some pizza with Kitty Pryde

From across the table Kitty smiled at Danny "I'm kind of surprised you didn't order a bowl of spaghetti for us to share" Kitty said "we could have copied Lady and the Tramp"

Danny laughed "honestly I'd rather kiss you in private" Danny said getting a giggle from Kitty

"Someone's not a fan of the paparazzi" Kitty said

"Is anybody actually a fan of those people" Danny joked well not really he was honestly really annoyed by those vultures and their lack of respecting personal space

And he thought it was bad when Amorpho showed up

Kitty and Danny laughed continuing to enjoy their date

* * *

Danny and Kitty walked arm in arm un the driveway of the institute things seemed pretty quiet right now at the institute since the news of the induction of the Mutant Response Division

Right now they hadn't done anything to target the mutants but everyone at the institute was preparing for the other shoe to drop

Danny and Kitty jumped at the sound of broken glass and Cyclops falling out of the second floor window acting quick Danny transformed catching the man "you ok Scott" Danny asked when they were safely on the ground dazedly Scott nodded "I'll live" he said sounding more annoyed then hurt

"Look I don't want to fight you Marsden just tell me where Logan is" Danny and Kitty looked up to see a dude in red and black a pair of swords strapped onto his back making an X shape on his back

Danny blinked was he some kind of an X-Men

* * *

"HOLD IT" Deadpool looks to the screen "seriously number boy how come he doesn't know who I am"

Because he hasn't met you just because you've been constantly showing up in the story doesn't mean Danny knows who you are

"Oh come on other versions of this clueless kid knew who I was" Deadpool complained "in this story Danny's just a more serious version Batman the Brave and the Bold" Deadpool said frustrated that Danny didn't know he was

Yeah that doesn't mean he knows everything I bet you don't know everything do you know who Chakra the invincible is

"Who"

What about the Condor

Deadpool shook his head

Mosaic

Deadpool still looked confused "ok now your just making up names"

I'm not all of these were made by the great Stan Lee

May he rest in peace

"Agreed" Deadpool said

Ok look your confusing the kids let's move things along or I'll just skip ahead to the second segment episode FP says I have to include both Camile Leon and Blackfire making the moves on Danny

"Fine" Deadpool said "I'll follow the script so you can put off copying your favorite of the many dates stories"

I don't have favorites

"Rigggghhhttttt and I totally wasn't a rip off of Deathstroke" Deadpool said

Just get on with it Wade

* * *

While this conversation was happening Danny and Kitty were staring at this guy in red talking to people who weren't even there

"Should we do something" Danny asked Kitty looked just as confused

"I'm" she said "not sure"

Finally the guy stopped talking or maybe it was arguing wit himself "hang on kiddies I'll be with you in a moment" he said taking a step back before he jumped out of the window landing on the ground "oh that's not good on the knees" he said standing up massaging his knees "seriously don't recommend that just because it looks cool you'll thank me when you're in your forties"

He walked over to Scott "now come on red eyes tell me where Logan is I need his sniffer"

Kitty stepped forward "uh Logan's not here" she said nervously

"Yeah and why'd you throw Cyclops out a window" Danny asked

The guy in red shrugged "oh I didn't that was Marvel girl or is she Phoenix but hold on I don't think number boys doing that story line he's got a pretty solid plan for wrapping this up" the guy said

Wait Jean threw Scott out of the window why would she do that

"Oh she was aiming for me but all the pregnancy hormones are messing with her aim" the guy said "anyways I'm Deadpool the merc with the mouth and all around lover of the ladies"

Danny wasn't sure how to respond to that he had heard the name Deadpool somewhere maybe from Sam something about him being a mercenary or something

Wait scratch the or something since he just admitted to being a mercenary

Deadpool looked to Scott "she still doesn't like me from the old days does she"

Scott gave Deadpool a look even without the glasses it was obvious he as annoyed with Deadpool "what do you think"

Danny got the feeling he didn't want to know

But it seemed like Deadpool knew what he was thinking "oh I used to work with these guys when we were all young and stupid but that's a story for another time" Deadpool explained by pretty much explaining nothing

Deadpool looked to Danny "oh but I know who you are Danny Fenton Phantom guy who saved the world from that stupid hunk of space rock and the newest Avenger" Deadpool explained "and you can help me with my problem"

Danny blinked "why me" he asked

"Well other then Logan your probably the only X person who can tolerate me" Deadpool sighed "plus I need your help finding my Meg"

Danny looked to Deadpool "Meg" he asked

"Yeah my fiancé Meg she got taken by someone whose I'm going to be unalive very soon" Deadpool said angrily "but first I need help and your good at finding people so wanna help I'll pay you if you need money"

"Uh" Danny shook his head "no money's not the issue I'll help you find your fiancé"

"Great" Deadpool cheered "now since my Meg's not a mutant we can't use Cerebro to find her that means we're gonna have to do this the _fun_ way"

Danny wasn't sure he wanted to know what the fun way was

But he had the feeling he was going to find out anyways

* * *

Danny hated being here in Gotham he hadn't been here since Sam had been kidnapped by the Floronic man as part of Vlad's plan to make him join up with him anyways the two were in the kind of place where Danny's parents would ground him for life if he ever came back to

When they entered everyone stopped to look at Deadpool as the mercenary walked into the bar people began to run away leaving the place as fast as they could Danny looked around impressed they didn't even bother to look at him they just passed him by

It was like being back in his freshman year when people didn't even know he existed until he started dating Kitty in Paulina's body that was something Danny wished he could erase from his memory

Deadpool walked over to the end of the bar where a guy was sitting "Wilson" he greeted

"Lawton" Deadpool said

Danny sat down next to Deadpool the name Lawton sounded familiar Deadpool reached into a pouch on his belt pulling out a dart handing it to Lawton "this was used to take someone important to me" Deadpool said "I need to know who did it"

Lawton looked at the bullet holding it between his hands pricking his thumb on the dart "what your looking at is black ops standard used for taking down a target for interrogation non lethal" Lawton said "last I heard the CIA were the ones who used these things"

The CIA Danny thought Deadpool just took the dart "thanks Lawton" he said standing up "btdubs love the Will Smith look you've got going on real classy"

Lawton shook his head "sure Wilson whatever you say" he said going back to his drink Danny followed after Deadpool

Once they were out of the bar Danny looked to Deadpool "so the CIA took your fiancé but why"

Deadpool laughed "oh Danny Danny Danny don't be naive" Deadpool said "Lawton said the CIA were the guys who make the dart that got my Meg that doesn't mean they're so good at keeping them"

Danny got what Deadpool was saying "you think someone stole from the CIA"

"Of course" Deadpool said "now quick chum to the Dead mobile" he said pointing his finger out towards a taxi "we're going to Virginia"

Before Danny could suggest that Danny just fly there with Deadpool the merc with the mouth had ran off Danny didn't know how this day could get any weirder

"Danny" a familiar voice said

Danny turned to see one of his past blind dates Barbara Gordon "Barbara hi" he said hugging the gotham girl "it's good to see you"

"You too" she said looking over his shoulder "so you got roped into an adventure with Deadpool" she said sounding sympathetic

"Yeah I'm helping him find his fiancé" Danny explained "you know him"

Barbara nodded "he once broke into the watchtower to get Wonder Woman's phone number it didn't go well"

Danny almost whistled first Jean now Wonder Woman is there any super powered lady that Deadpool didn't flirting with at some point "most people wouldn't blame him for trying" Danny said

"Most people wouldn't have survived what Diana did to him" Barbara joked "it wasn't pretty"

"Yikes" Danny said

Ok good to know that Deadpool can somehow survive an encounter with Wonder Woman and Jean that was pretty terrifying if Danny was being honest

"Hey Danny quit talking to the red head this isn't Earth 9 your nat dating her in this timeline" Deadpool called out

Did he know about the multiverse too Danny wasn't sure he wanted to be around this guy

The more he was the crazier he became

"Uh I can explain that" Danny said not really sure how to explain the multiverse to Barbara

"I already know about the multiverse" she said "comes from my night job"

'Right Batgirl' Danny thought

"PHANTOM VAMANOS" Deadpool yelled Danny nodded

"I uh gotta go" he said before walking off

* * *

In the CIA building of Langley Falls Virginia agent Stan Smith was working at his desk signing paperwork on various classified things it seemed like a pretty routine day for Stan until that is **he **showed up

"Hi Stan" Deadpool said making Stan jump back in shock reaching for his gun before he realized who it was

"Mr. Pool you scared me" he said seeing next to Deadpool who was crouching on his desk was Danny Phantom "hey your Danny Phantom my son's a big fan of yours"

"Uh thanks" Danny said looking between Deadpool and Stan "how um do you two know each other"

Deadpool smiled to Danny Phantom under his mask "oh see I saved Agent Smith and his family from being trapped in a time loop where they kept replaying their lives over and over becoming progressively worst people with each life" Deadpool laughed "the moron lived through his sons birth like three times"

"Right" Stan was very grateful that Deadpool had helped him and his family that didn't mean he wanted his private life being told to random superheroes

Deadpool rifled through info on Stans desk "so listen we'll be taking this file about stolen tranq darts and be out of your wig I mean hair" Deadpool laughed grabbing on to Danny Phantom "high ho spooky away" Deadpool called out

Danny Phantom sighed looking like he had a headache

Considering his present company Stan wasn't too surprised both Danny Phantom and Deadpool turned invisible by now they were probably gone from the office Stan sighed rubbing his temple walking over he fixed the papers on his desk before getting back to work

* * *

In a warehouse Meg Griffin was tied up struggling to get out of the ropes "do you really think you can get away with this" she shouted looking to the man who took her some older guy named Jack with him were a bunch of guys in black tactical gear armed with weapons on their sleeves was a red skull with tentacles

The mark for HYDRA

"We don't expect to get away" Jack said "we want your idiot fiancé Deadpool to find us so we can catch him and extract the serum inside of his body"

'Serum' Meg wondered 'what was he talking about'

Jack laughed "you don't know see that idiot Deadpool was an old lab rat of ours we wanted to see if we could pass on mutant powers to our soldiers we experimented on hundreds of lab rats that idiot clown was somehow the only one who survived" Jack explained "we want to find out what makes him tick and find out how he survived where the rest of them failed"

Jack grinned "and when we find out Hydra will be unstoppable HAIL HYDRA" Jack shouted

"Hail Hydra" the soldiers shouted in unison "Hail Hydra Hail Hydra"

"You know" Deadpool said "I really hate that salute"

Deadpool and Danny Phantom appeared among all of the soldiers the soldiers turned their weapons towards the two "you how'd you get here so fast"

Deadpool grinned "it was a quick transition from Virginia to here" Deadpool explained

Jack scoffed "I should have known that useless son of mine was somehow involved" he said hatefully "I'm glad I left the little brat"

Danny Phantom and Deadpool frowned "kid you take the grunts" Deadpool drew his swords "the deadbeat is mine"

Danny nodded "fine with me"

The Hydra Soldiers all fired at Danny leapt in front of Meg creating a ghost shield Dannys eyes glowed green as he pushed his shield forward crashing into the soldiers with the power of a truck going full speed

Meanwhile Deadpool and Jack were swinging blades at each other Deadpool with his swords and Jack with a pair of fire axes Danny walked over to Meg quickly untying her "everything will be all right ma'am" he said

"Ma'am I'm only nineteen" Meg said

Seriously was she really old enough to be called a ma'am

Danny looked embarrassed "uh sorry it's just you are his fiancé right"

Meg nodded

"I kind of thought you'd be older since I have no idea how old he is" Danny said

Meg shrugged finally able to move her arms again "he's younger then he looks" was all she had to say about her fiancés age

* * *

Wade Wilson known to most people as the merc with the mouth that lover of the ladies and all around awesome of awesome fighters Deadpool was fighting with deadbeat of the year and HYDRA flunkie Jack Smith blade to blade their arms moved in a blur as they swung at each other every strike aimed at vital blows

If it weren't for Wade's healing factor he would have been dead a while ago

Heck he would have been dead years before he ever met Meg but he wasn't going to lose here to some deadbeat dad Deadpool ducked under Jacks swing before getting in close punching him in the face Jack recovered quickly kicking Deadpool in the chest swinging his blades down Deadpool blocked with his own swords

"Don't you ever give up" Jack said "why don't you just roll over and accept that you've lost how much more of this can you take"

Deadpool laughed kicking Jack back

"Let me tell you something you arrogant windbag" Deadpool said "you think I can't take a little bit of pain I'm always in pain constant burning agonizing NEVERENDING pain my own body destroying itself the only thing keeping me alive is the essence of Wolverine that you HYDRA freaks thought it was a good idea to put in a former marine from Toronto" Deadpool shouted

Rushing forward slashing wildly he knocked Jack back disarming him before throwing a wild punch hitting him in the face Deadpool walked over pointing his sword at a dazed Jack "that's why I won't roll over and accept that I've lost" Deadpool said coldly "because if I do then you all win"

* * *

Danny walked over with Deadpools fiancé Meg

For some reason that name sounded familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he'd heard before

Walking over with Deadpool Danny looked at Deadpool battered and bruised but healing it was almost like he hadn't been hurt at all so that's what he meant by _essence of Wolverine _

Which by the way sounded really really **gross **

Danny smiled "it was uh nice working with you Deadpool"

Deadpool shook his head "no it wasn't I drove you crazy" Deadpool laughed "but I'll let you in on a secret I drive everyone crazy just like me" Deadpool laughed walking over he wrapped his arm around Meg "but for what it's worth kid you tolerated me better then other people" he said giving a salute "later"

"Uh yeah" Danny said floating up "later I guess"

Danny flew up hoping the next time he saw Deadpool it didn't happen for a long long time

Danny also really didn't want to be here to see what Deadpool was going to do to that Jack guy

* * *

Once Danny was gone Deadpool turned back to Jack "now I made a promise when I found you to unalive whoever took my lady" Deadpool said looking to the screen "you might want to cut to the authors note to keep the rating things are going to get ugly"

Gotcha

* * *

**And that's the chapter I hope you all enjoyed Danny's adventure with Deadpool and a brief look and me making fun of the writing in American dad **

**Seriously Steve was born three different times in that show there had to be a time loop or something going on making those people progressively more awful **

**Big thanks to FP11 for her cameo in the beginning **

**Stay safe **

**and Excelsior True Believers**


	50. Chapter 50

**Well that last chapter was something**

**Yeah I think I see why other authors haven't done more then just cameos with Deadpool seriously that was a bigger headache then I thought it would be **

**Here's the second and last snippet chapter read review fave and follow **

**Enjoy everyone and Stay Safe **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny used to imagine things like this how Dash would go to far and finally get what was coming to him all that bad karma would find away to come back to bite him in the end

Now that it was happening Danny felt guilty he ever thought these things he even felt guilty he knew this wasn't his fault Dash had done everything he had on his own but that guilt it was still there

Danny was sitting in the benches of Amity Parks courthouse he like a few others of his friends family and even Mr. Lancer had been asked to testify as character witnesses for the prosecution

"Dash Baxter" the judge said after everyone rose up "you and your accomplice Cree Lincoln have been found guilty of assault with deadly force breaking and entering and freeing Cain Marko" the judge said Dash had been silent in his prison uniform his arms in handcuffs

Maybe he felt guilty too or more likely he knew there was nothing he could say to get out of this

"This court finds you guilty and sentences you to jail time in Belle Reve Prison for thirty years with no chance parole" the judge said "perhaps the time away will be good for you"

As the bailiffs took Dash away Dash glared at Danny "this isn't over Fenton" he said harshly "I'll get you back for this"

Danny didn't say anything instead all he did was turn away from Dash and walk out of the courtroom ignoring Dash calling his name even after everything Dash wasn't going to change was he

It was funny

Well no it wasn't funny at all Danny had saved billions of people he had fought some of the worst people and came out on top but Dash didn't care he just wanted to keep blaming Danny for his own problems

"Guess you just can't save everyone" Danny said aloud looking up at the summer sun journalists came over to him trying to ask him questions Danny didn't answer any of them instead he transformed and flew away

Danny looked down seeing Dash being loaded into a prison transport

"I guess you can't save everyone" Danny said again before he continued on his way

* * *

Danny and Tucker sat kind of awkwardly in the Nasty Burger mostly because of Cristopher Morgan sitting across from him neither Danny or Tucker had really made much effort to hang out with Sam's boyfriend outside of making sure he wasn't another Gregor

Something Sam had said they should try and fix because in her words

"_If I can make nice with your girlfriends you can do the same with mine_"

When Tucker had made a joke about not knowing Sam had a girlfriend the goth stomped on his foot hard making him jump she also reminded the techno geek that she had over ten years worth of blackmail material she could tell Velma if he didn't do it

Danny didn't need convincing after all the times Sam's covered for him while he was out visiting Kitty it was the least he could do

"So" Danny said trying to make small talk "you go to another school"

"Yeah" Cristopher said picking at his veggie burger "and you guys go to school with my cousin"

"We do" Danny and Tucker asked looking to each other they didn't remember anyone at Casper High with the last name Morgan Danny and Tucker shook their heads

"Uh sorry dude we don't know your cousin" Tucker said

Cristopher laughed Danny looked confused "yeah you do she dated you for a couple of days"

Danny and Tucker looked to each other then back to Cristopher "me or him" they asked pointing to each other

Cristopher pointed to Tucker "think back dude blonde hair blue eyes you'll see the family resemblance"

Tucker narrowed his eyes before he figured it out "**Stars **your cousin" he asked before panicking "look if your going to punch me for calling her a satellite just remember my best friends an Avenger"

Danny shook his head "hey leave me out of your love life dude" Danny joked

Cristopher held up his hands "relax Tucker I'm not going to punch you" he promised "besides from how Star told it she's the one who needs to apologize to you" Cristopher looked to Danny "oh and thanks for you know not punching me"

Danny shrugged "if I did I think Captain America and Hulk would revoke my Avengers discount if I punched you" Danny and Cristopher shared a laugh at that while Tucker tried to look mad before he ended up laughing

"Why haven't we done this before" Tucker asked

"What dude roast you over your love life" Danny joked "Sam and I have done that for years"

Tucker rolled his eyes "oh like you have all the luck with the ladies" Tucker joked back "remember when you first asked out Paulina"

Danny groaned "ugh don't remind me" hiding his face with his arms while Tucker laughed

Cristopher pat Danny on the arm "hey Danny it's ok we've all been in bad relationships" he told the halfa "I remember this one girl I dated in my freshman year" Cristopher shuddered exaggeratedly "let's just say that it wasn't fun and leave it at that"

Danny nodded he Tucker and Cristopher laughed the ice now broken between them they ate together laughing like they were old friends trading stories about bad relationships they've had in the past

Something Tucker had plenty of

Not that he minded now he had a girlfriend

"Hey" Danny asked "what do you think our girlfriends are doing right now"

Cristopher and Tucker shrugged

* * *

In the private movie theatre in Sam's basement Sam Velma and Kitty were watching a movie together "how do you think the boys are doing" Kitty asked

Velma shrugged "I'm sure they've found some masculine activity to bond over"

Sam nodded "Danny and Tucker will behave"

"Were you really planning to blackmail them into behaving" Velma asked Sam shrugged

"No but it got them to stop complaining and spend time with Cristopher" Sam said standing up she walked over to get a refill from the soda fountain "I think Cristopher is still a little jealous of Danny"

"Does he really think you'd leave him for Danny" Kitty asked before the mutant girls eyes narrowed "your not planning to are you because Danny's mine"

Refill in hand Sam walked back over to her seat "put the claws away Kitty cat I have no interest in Danny" Sam promised sighing "at least not that way anymore"

"Was he really that clueless to your feelings" Velma asked "from what you and Kitty have told me he seems quite capable of talking to women"

Sam laughed "oh your just saying that cause you've seen him now"

Kitty leaned in curiously "oh come on he couldn't have been that bad could he"

Sam shook her head "well before that dating service he dated three girls a spoiled brat a girl who wore the brat like a new jacket and one of his enemies"

Kitty seemed to think about it "wait he dated one of those ghosts we saw at the mall"

"Well he did when she was overshadowing Paulina" Sam said

Kitty let out a spit take "he dated Paulina eww" Kitty said gagging thinking about the spoiled latina girl who wanted to date her 'ghost boy'

"I have to agree with Kitty" Velma said having met Paulina a few times the girl was like a younger meaner version of Daphnes mother "that girl is awful"

Sam nodded "the first time she was just trying to steal him from his goth girlfriend" Sam said using air quotes "the second time Kitty was overshadowing her to get back at her boyfriend"

"Well that explains it" Kitty said at least now she understood why that greasy Johnny 13 thought her Danny was two timing with that other Kitty "as long as your not trying to get Danny too Sam" Kitty said "I have enough issues with Katie"

Sam held up her hands "relax Kitty I'm completely in love with Cristopher" Sam said "and I hate talking about my emotions"

Velma raised her hand too "as do I now I propose we stop right now and return to the movie"

"Agreed" Sam and Kitty said getting back to the movie

* * *

Danny Tucker and Cristopher after finishing their food walked out heading towards the movie theatre to watch a movie "wait hold on the multiverse is **real**" Cristopher asked

"Yep" Danny and Tucker said

Cristopher let out a slow whistle "wow that's cool" he said "so there's worlds where things are different like ones where we lost the revolutionary war or where Danny's dating Kim Possible"

Danny shrugged "I don't know never been to one" Danny answered looking to Tucker "it'd be cool to visit though see what's different then here"

Tucker nodded excitedly "maybe there's a world where I got all the luck with the ladies and you didn't"

Danny laughed "sure what ever you say _Toofinetuck_" Danny said

Tucker groaned rolling his eyes "you will never let that die will you"

Danny still laughing a little bit shrugged "I might have if you'd listened after Bonnie or Mandy and changed your profile"

Cristopher was still laughing too as he walked behind Danny and Tucker even with Sam assuring him it wasn't going to happen Cristopher had doubts in the back of the head about Danny the two had been friends for ten years that kind of history made Cristopher nervous it made him worry even though his black rose told him there was nothing going on between Danny and Sam

Or something could be going on between Danny and Sam in the future

Cristopher looked up the summer sun coming down on his head he needed to get these thoughts out of his head he wasn't a jealous guy and Danny was a cool dude

He saved the world for petes sake he was an Avenger too

He would probably have to soon because of that flying girl coming towards them

Cristopher blinked

'_Wait__ flying girl_' Cristopher thought confused there was a girl with orange skin dark purple hair and some kind of black and purple get up her hands and eyes started to glow she was holding her hand out towards Danny

"Danny look out" Cristopher called out running forward he tackled Danny and Tucker the ground where they were before blowing up in a green explosion Danny and Tucker looked up to see the girl

Danny blinked recognizing the girl "Starfire" he asked

"Wait Starfire from the Teen Titans" Tucker asked

Danny transformed flying up "you guys get to safety I'll take care of her" Danny flew up to 'Starfire'

* * *

Danny flew up to 'Starfire' his old blind date from Tameran she was kind of an airhead but the Starfire he met that summer was nice and didn't wear some kind of scifi goth look

"Look Starfire what's going on here" Danny said

'Starfire' smiled "oh you think I'm my baby sister" she said in better english then Starfire "can't blame you for seeing the family resemblance I suppose"

"Family resemblance baby sister" Danny said before he really saw there were similarities between Starfire and he didn't know her name Blackfire or something like that and not just the hair and the eyes she was older with a cruel look in her eyes that reminded Danny of Ember or Spectra

She floated close to Danny "you know the idea was to get rid of you to upset my bleeding heart baby sister" she said floating close to Danny circling around him like a lion around it's lunch

"But you know you are kinda cute" she said "**for **a human that is" she floated around him " you almost like a Tamaranian"

Danny floated away from her "I have a girlfriend whatever your name is" Danny's fists began to glow green "and it isn't you"

Starfires sister smiled "the names Blackfire honey" she said her fists glowed too "and I'll get you to see things my way"

'Huh I was right' Danny thought before Blackfire flew at him firing another energy blast at Danny moving around the blast Danny fired one of his own knocking her back into a wall

Danny rushed forward kicking her in the side sending her sliding across a wall Blackfire recovered her eyes glowing she smirked "ooh I love a tough guy"

'Eww' Danny thought annoyed Blackfire tried to catch him off guard with a punch Danny turned intangible she passed right through him Danny turned around and kicked Blackfire towards the ground the alien girl crashed into a car rolling onto the street Danny grateful for all the times Natasha and Steve had tossed him around in training floated down blasting Blackfire creating a pair of icy blue restraints to hold her

Blackfire opened an eye and smile "man Phantom you really know how to show a girl a good time" she said before closing her eyes hopefully unconscious

"I have a girlfriend" Danny said again

* * *

"This is going to be awesome" fourteen year old Dani Fenton said sitting on a sled behind her was her best friend Jubilee the yellow jacket wearing mutant was facing backwards with a helmet on her head and goggles over her eyes "you sure this is going to work D" Jubilee asked

"Relax J Danny's been teaching me how to do this power" Dani promised her eyes glowing blue making a trail of ice Jubilee held her hands out using her mutant powers propelling the sled forward Dani and Jubilee cheered loudly as they raced across their homemade bobsled track

"This is awesome" Jubilee cheered

"I told you so" Dani said as she kept making ice in front of them their homemade bobsled was racing faster and faster

Actually they were going too fast

"Uh J you might want to stop with the powers" Dani said

"I did" Jubilee said they were still accelerating even after they ran out of ice they were still going pretty fast they were coming close to the driveway Dani tried using her ice powers to make a barricade that would stop them right

Well it kind of did it stopped the sled but Dani was sent flying crashing into a car door "oh my head" Dani said

"D are you ok" Jubilee said running over

Dani nodded sitting up "yeah J good thing I was wearing a helmet" she said cheekily looking over to where she hit there was a head shaped dent in the car door she hit

Oh no wasn't this Kitty's brand new car

"Is that" Jubilee asked

"Uh huh" Dani said

'Oh that's not going to buff out' Dani thought

"Let's get out of here before Kitty sees" Dani said

Jubilee nodded the two began to back away from the car bumping backwards into someone Dani and Jubilee looked to see a ticked off Kitty Pryde "**Dani Jubilee**" she said through gritted teeth

Dani giggled nervously "uh would you believe this was Skulkers fault" she asked hopefully

"No" Kitty said angrily

Dani and Jubilee looked to each other before they broke off into a run running off Kitty chasing after the two of them "get back here you little rats" she shouted "when I get my hands on you two"

Jubilee and Dani ran faster phasing into the mansion through a wall past some students Kitty phased in after them "we need to hide we need to hide" Dani said as they kept running

"In here" Jubilee said opening a random door finding Henry and Rogue on a couch making out

"**Gahh my eyes**" Dani shouted covering her eyes

Henry and Rogue leapt apart looking at the two "what are you two doing" Rogue asked

"The better question is what are _you _doing" Jubilee asked "I thought you couldn't make skin contact with people"

Rogue and Henry had blushes on their face not able to make eye contact "the Professor has been helping me with my control" she said

"Yeah and I didn't need to see my little brother making out eww" Dani said Henry frowned

"I'm older then you" he said

"I was made first so therefore I'm the older sister" Dani said

"**DANI JUBILEE**" Kitty yelled Rogue and looked at the two

"What did you two do" Henry asked

Instead of answering Dani grabbed Jubilee turning intangible and flew through the ceiling just as Kitty came in "hey guys did you see Dani and Jubilee come through here"

Henry and Rogue pointed up Kitty smiled continuing to chase the two of them through the house

When she finally caught them Dani and Jubilee paid for denting her door

Literally

Neither one of the two had any allowance for months afterwards

They also never tried to use their powers for winter sports

**Ever again**

* * *

Danny had a headache a really big headache when he Kim had asked Danny for help with a weird string of robberies he had been prepared for a ghost since at every robbery there was someone caught on camera who didn't remember doing anything

Kim had suspected a ghost was overshadowing celebrities to take things that used to belong to them when they were you know among the living

Danny as far as he knew didn't run into many ghosts who weren't born in the ghost zone but he also didn't ask it was kind of a private thing for ghosts

Turns out this had **nothing **to do with ghosts and instead was a spoiled trust fund brat named Camille Leon who got what should be an illegal plastic surgery that let her shape shift she was stealing stuff cause her parents cut her off

That wasn't where the headache came from

No the headache came from her flirting with him

"Come on baby think about it you me alone on a private beach in Maui" Camille suggested "I can be any girl you want" she said transforming into various girls like Kim Kara Sam as both herself and as Blackthorn 'I'm so jealous she still has her secret identity'

Jenny though with that one her pig tails were actual hair instead of metal Gwen the other Gwen he dated Katie Rogue a middle eastern girl that could have been Sooraya or just some girl Camille saw in a magazine

Before she stopped on Kitty waving her eyebrows in a way that Kitty never looked at him "we can do **whatever** you want" she said Danny was creeped out enough by her even without suggesting _that _he backed up intangibly into a wall

The girl was such an airhead she knocked herself out Danny poked his head out to see Camille had gone back to normal Kim ran in

"Danny Camille's-" Kim blinked "never mind"

Danny stepped out while Kim walked over pulling out a pair of handcuffs "I thought you had issues fighting people without powers"

Danny nodded "I didn't touch her" Danny promised "the airhead knocked herself out trying to kiss me with my girlfriends face"

Kim and Danny shuddered Danny looked to Kim "look Kim I'm happy to help but if you think she's involved call Ben first" he asked

Kim nodded "promise" she said

After turning Camille over to the cops the two ended up getting a bite to eat Kim's way of apologizing for Camille trying to make the moves on Danny well after they grabbed Kim's sidekick Ron who was the reason Kim even entered the dating service

The guy ended up dating a ninja how cool was that

Not April a different ninja named Yori so it wasn't awkward

The three laughed eating at Bueno Nacho it wasn't Danny's first choice but it was better then some places he's been to on missions with the Avengers or even some of his past dates

"She transformed into your girlfriend" Ron asked shuddering "that's just sick and wrong" he shouted

"Totally" Kim said "though kudos to you Danny there's probably plenty of guys who would have taken her up on her offer" she said distastefully poking at her salad

Danny shook his head "not me I've dated the rich airhead before it doesn't end well" Danny said "it was better when she was possessed by a ghost"

Ron and Kim laughed at that until they saw the straight look on Danny's face "oh your serious" Kim said

"Yeah that actually happened" Danny said

The three crimefighters continued their meal in peace even if Danny still had a headache he just hoped he never ever saw Camille Leon again

Or any other shapeshifters

* * *

And because I know he'll just use the continuity stone if I don't do this here we go

Deadpool looked away from dancing with his wife "you say that like it's a bad thing I thought you loved love"

I do that doesn't mean I want you holding my story hostage this is about Danny's love life not yours

Deadpool waved him off "meh don't worry Number boy I'll go back to my cameo and authors note appearances after honeymoon" Deadpool said turning his attention back to Meg

See after they had unalived Stan Smiths deadbeat dad Meg had decided she wanted to get married like now so Wade being the awesome fiancé he was used the continuity stone to give her the greatest wedding EVER

"At least until Danny and his Kitty cat tie the knot"

We're not there yet Wade

Wade looked down at Meg with a smile on his face he loved this crazy chick sure their relationship was a impulse and totally not planned by the author

Wade get on with it

But he loved her so who cared how it started

"What'cha thinking about" Meg asked Wade smiled

"You" Wade said before the two kissed in the middle of the dance floor with the talking dog singing the song people use to play pranks on their friends or Disney at the end of that Wreck it Ralph sequel

* * *

**Ok while Wade's distracted let's end this chapter **

**Hope you all like the chapter **

**Stay safe everyone **

**and **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello again here again with another chapter of Danny and Kitty **

**Last time Danny got annoyed by an exiled alien princess and a bratty Ashley Tisdale character whose name is a reptile pun today Danny faces something that he's a LOT more worried about to find out what you just have to read the chapter **

**And when your done here check out the newest chapter of Danny and Katie **

**As always big thanks to the one and only Flower Princess11 for giving me permission to write this and the other two many dates stories that I do**

**Stay safe everyone **

**Here we go with the chapter**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny flew high above the New York city skyline no matter how many times he saw this he never got tired of seeing it Danny landed on the top of a skyscraper changing forms he double checked his phone

Ok he was in Brooklyn right now Danny double checked the address three years later and this city was still a giant maze to him ok if his phone was right Danny wasn't too far away about a couple streets down

"That's a relief"

Danny really couldn't afford to be late Danny walked to the ledge of the building changing forms he flew off landing on ground level in front of a restaurant outside waiting for him was his girlfriend looking amazing with her hair down out of it's usual ponytail wearing a blue jacket with a yellow dress and blue knee high boots

Has Danny mentioned that blue was his favorite color **because **of Kitty because it was

"Hey" Kitty said walking over wrapping her arms around Danny's shoulders kissing him Danny placed his arms around her waist kissing her back after a moment they broke apart "your on time for once" she quipped

Danny laughed "hey I'm not always late"

Kitty raised an eyebrow

Ok so maybe he had been late for their last few dates but it wasn't his fault between ghosts Avenger duties and the occasional team up with his super friends like Kara or Ben

That sometimes meant that Danny was a little late for dates Kitty understood where he was coming from she was a superhero after all

But that didn't mean that Danny never stopped trying to get here on time he never stopped trying to get here on time especially for important dates

This was one of those times

Something he's missed three times

"I know I've messed up before" Danny said "do you think he's going to be mad at me" he asked sounding a little worried

He was meeting Kitty's dad today

Kitty shook her head walking into a sports bar with Kitty "he's an military man" Kitty said "he understands the call of duty" Kitty elbowed Danny lightly

That was kind of a relief

Danny looked around for Kitty's dad he had never met the guy besides him being in the Air Force the few times Kitty had tried to get Danny to meet her dad in the past something's always come up

An alien princess trying to make him marry him

Walker attacking

Danielle falling out of a tree and breaking her arm

Danny and Kitty breaking up

That last one happened more times over the years then Danny wanted to admit

Something always happened to keep him away from Kitty's dad but no not today they were going to have a nice quiet meal watch a baseball game on the Tv and get to know each other

'Everything should go ok as long as he's not like Phanty's dad' Danny thought remembering the last time he ran into her 'or Penny's dad' remembering his blind date with the girl from Wizville

Oskar Proud wasn't as crazy as the Phantom at least he didn't try attacking him because they had similar names but still both of those guys were crazy overprotective

'I feel bad for any guy who wants to date those girls' Danny thought Danny looked around hoping to find any sign of Kitty's dad

"Dad" Kitty called out leaving Danny's side heading over to a table Danny looked to the guy Kitty was hugging

The guy that might end up one day being his **father in law** and Danny gulped

'Oh man he's huge' Danny thought the guy was easily six feet tall wearing a black aviators jacket a pair of blue jeans and army boots he had brown hair that was a little grey on the edges and a scar on his left cheek he looked like Steve but with a reason to kick his butt for the times he's made Kitty cry

And he thought Logan was scary heck he thought the Juggernaut was scary this guy had them both beat

'He has Kitty's eyes' Danny thought 'or Kitty has his'

Either way he was looking at Danny standing up he walked over to Danny "so" he said "your the infamous boyfriend"

Danny gulped "I uh yes sir I'm Danny Daughter and I'm dating your Fenton" Danny said nervously before correcting himself "I mean I'm Danny Fenton and I'm dating your daughter sir" Danny said "or well I have been and then I wasn't then I was again it's kind of a long story"

Kitty's dad looked at him seriously for a moment before he laughed "it's all right son I get it she takes after her mother in the romance department"

"Hey" Kitty said pretending to be offended Kitty smacked her dad on the arm getting the man to laugh again

"I'm only teasing princess" he told her "even if everything I'm saying is completely true" before he shook hands with Danny "Captain Carl Pryde US air force it's a pleasure to finally meet my daughters _perfect match_" he said Danny let out a sigh of relief

"It's nice to meet you Captain Pryde" Danny said before the three of them walked over to their table sitting down

* * *

Things were gong pretty smoothly

Or at least as smooth as things **ever **went for Danny right now they were sitting eating burgers listening to the Bankee's play the Wizville Wizards

Man that Wizard Kelly guy had a bigger ego then some supervillains that he knew actually a lot of supervillains he knew

"So" Kitty's dad said picking up a french fry "I turn my back for a few minutes and this one" he points to Kitty with his french fry "climbs twenty feet up in a tree nearly gave me a heart attack" he laughed while Kitty pouted

"Jermey Beaumont said I couldn't" Kitty said embarrassed "I had to prove him wrong"

Danny and her dad laughed "but then Kitty really scares me when she phases through the branch falling to the ground I barely caught her in time"

Kitty flicked a french fry at Danny "it's not that funny" she said

"It kinda is" Danny laughed "I should tell you about the time I first tried to ask a girl out"

Kitty raised an eyebrow "how's that supposed to be funny" she asked

Danny shrugged "well I didn't have control over my intangibility yet and my pants fell down"

Kitty and her dad laughed "I hope you were wearing clean underwear" he laughed

'Funny Tucker said pretty much the same thing' Danny thought laughing with his girlfriend and her dad

It seemed like things were going to go his way for once

"Danny" a voice asked a voice that sounded familiar to Danny

Danny looked over seeing someone he hadn't seen in years not since the hockey game where Dash got covered in garbage "Jen" Danny asked surprised to see the Ice Hockey Hottie and she's gotten prettier with short hair wearing an ESU sweater and white jeans "what are you doing in New York" he asked not that he wasn't happy to see her

But why now when he was meeting Kitty's dad

Jen smiled "I've been going to ESU" she said looking around "is this your family" she asked

Kitty shook her head "girlfriend" she said pointing to herself Captain Pryde did the same

"Father of the girlfriend"

Danny waved his arm towards Kitty "Jen this is my girlfriend Kitty Pryde and her dad"

Jen seemed to realize what was going on "oh man I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" she said "I just wanted to say hi and thank you for you know **saving the world**"

Kitty smiled "it's cool" she said reaching out she put her hand on top of Danny's

Jen looked awkwardly for a moment before walking back "let me guess blind date" Kitty's dad asked

Danny nodded "she's nice" Danny said "helped me get payback on a old bully by dumping garbage on him"

"That was **her**" Kitty laughed Danny nodded before explaining the story to Kitty's dad hopefully Jen was the only surprise he'd have to deal with today

* * *

Danny stepped out of the bathroom drying his hands on his pants going on his way back towards the table on his way Danny bumped into someone "excuse me" Danny said

"It's cool" the other guy said Danny took a couple of steps before a hand reached out and grabbed him "hey wait I know you"

'You do' Danny thought turning to see who had grabbed him

Penny Prouds dad

Seriously what were the odds of running into him again

Didn't he live in California why was he in New York

"Your Danny Phantom that kid from Amity Park" Mr. Proud said "listen I'm sorry about what happened between us back in Amity Park"

'Ok this was a new one' Danny thought a lot of people didn't usually apologize to Danny

"Look Mr. Proud it's fine" Danny said "I uh do you know _everything_ about Amity Park" Danny asked

Mr. Proud grunted "you mean how my daughter signed up for that teen dating service behind my back with her friends yeah I know" Mr. Proud sighed "but I shouldn't have taken it out on you" he said "you didn't know about my rules about dating and some things happened" there was a weird look on his face

"It made me realize I need to step back see my baby girls not a baby anymore"

Danny wondered what kind of stuff he saw that made him change his mind about Penny and dating but it sounded like something he didn't want to talk about Mr. Proud shook his head "anyways I was hoping you'd be interested in being the spokesperson for my newest flavor of Proud Snacks Spooky snacks with a ghost pepper kick"

Weren't ghost peppers really dangerous Danny was about to ask Mr. Proud that when a familiar girl though the last time he saw her he was putting her poster up on Dani's wall

"Daddy what's taking you so long" Penny Proud his old blind date member of LPDZ and someone Danny kept contact with over the years Penny Proud she'd changed her hairstyle and her clothes were different

Makes sense it's been three years since they'd actually seen each other in person "Danny" she said surprised probably surprised to see one of her old dates with her dad and no yelling "daddy what's going on"

Danny shook his head "nothing" Danny pulled out a business card handing it to Mr. Proud "call this number and we can talk later" Danny smiled towards Penny "it was good seeing you again Penny"

Penny still looked a little weirded out "uh yeah you too" she said

Danny walked towards his table with Kitty and her dad

* * *

After lunch Danny walked with Kitty and Captain Pryde to his car "I gotta say Danny your not what I was expecting" Captain Pryde said

Danny looked to the intimidating looking air force captain "what do you mean" Danny asked

"Well most of what I've heard has come from my ex wife" he admitted "whatever issues we had I know Theresa is good judge of character"

"Dad" Kitty asked "where are you going with this"

Captain Pryde shook his head "what I'm trying to say is I was pleasantly surprised most people your age who've done half the things you've done would have an ego the size of some countries" he said "I'm happy to be wrong"

Captain Pryde put a hand on Danny's shoulder "your a good boy Danny" he said hugging Kitty "bye kid"

Kitty hugged him back "bye daddy" she said Captain Pryde smiled before he walking over to his car driving off Kitty looked to Danny

"I think that went well" Danny said relieved

Kitty nodded "I knew it would" Kitty smiled she kissed him leaning back she smiled "so when were you going to tell me you knew a rock star"

'More then one' Danny thought thinking of the music fairy Musa he dated in the past her new single came out recently "two actually" Danny admitted telling Kitty about his past dates while spending more time together under the New York sun

* * *

**And that's the chapter no Deadpool cameos no girls trying to get with Danny it's been three years they've had plenty of time to move on **

**Besides there's plenty of fish in the sea **

**Stay Safe Everyone **

**And **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello again here we are with another chapter this is a random idea I came up with a few days ago **

**Here we go **

**Big thanks to FP11 for her help with the chapter **

**Stay Safe everyone here we go **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

In a wheat field in the middle of nowhere a green portal opened up a natural ghost portal a rare thing to happen but not completely unheard of something that was even rarer was for **something or someone **to drop out of one of these natural portals

This was one of those rarer times as something fell out of the natural portal it closed forever behind

The figure stood up looking around at the wheat there was nothing else around for miles "where am I"

Looking around eyes narrowed "where is **he**" the figure asked before taking off into the sky

* * *

Henry Hyde paced at a table in the Institute cafeteria looking over he checked that the pizza he had ordered was still warm Henry looked to the door wondering where his girlfriend was when she arrived her hair stuck to her face with sweat and her breathing was a little heavy but to Henry Hyde she was still the most beautiful girls that ever walked the earth

"Hey" she said walking over she pecked him on the cheek "sorry I'm late"

Henry smiled "it's fine" he said walking over he pulled out her chair Rogue smiled taking her seat Henry grabbed a slice of pizza placing it on her plate Henry sat down across from her grabbing his own piece "this looks great" she said taking a bite of the pizza she made a sound of delight "and it tastes great"

Henry smiled glad that she liked it he had never ordered this brand before but it got good reviews from an online food critic named _Mikey Yoshi _so he had tried it if it didn't taste it good he could always give it to his 'big' sister Danielle she could and probably would eat anything you put in front of her

Even those weird bacon and cheese puff smoothies that Danny would eat "was training tough" Henry asked

Rogue shook her head "not too tough but Ororo's really been pushing us since she got back with Azari"

Henry nodded having seen the Queen of Wakanda a few times since she started splitting her time between New York and Wakanda she was usually seen with her son the one year old prince of Wakanda and future Black Panther Azari

Henry had seen him he was cute and got along with the only other baby in the institute Hope Summers

Some people like the kings advisors might have brought up how much of a security risk it was for the Queen and baby prince to be out of Wakanda for half the year but most royalty weren't powerful mutants who change the weather or call down a lightning bolt to take care of anyone stupid enough to try and hurt the prince

That wasn't even counting Wolverine Beast Cyclops the two most powerful telepaths on the face of the earth and the rest of the mutant X-Men or Henry's bro-cous-relative and member of the Avengers Danny Phantom

"Hey Henry" Rogue said after eating her second slice "why don't you ever use your powers"

Henry stopped what he was doing placing down his pizza his head hurt he saw himself as **him **

As Mr. Hyde

Henry hadn't used his powers since Jazz's graduation but that was the exception to the rule Jazz was in danger he would do anything to protect Jazz

"It's better I don't use my powers" Henry said looking away from his girlfriend "it's better for everyone that the monster stays in it's cage"

Henry heard a chair sliding against the floor and footsteps she probably left why wouldn't she he was a monster even after everything that he's done he was still a villain he was still Mr. Hyde

Henry stiffened in surprise when he felt arms wrapping around his neck "your not a monster Henry" she told him "no more then I am"

Henry turned to look Rogue in the eye what was she talking about she was so good pure and beautiful he didn't know what someone like her saw in him "what do you mean" he asked

Now it was Rogue's turn to look guilty "before I came to the institute I was taught how to use my powers by someone else" Rogue said still holding on to Henry she moved her hand so she could see it "someone who taught me to hurt people"

Henry had no idea Rogue always seemed so good always taking risks to make sure there was no skin contact with anyone before the Professor helped her learn to control her powers he always thought Rogue was better then he was

"Rogue" Henry said

"Marie" Rogue said "that's the name I was born with"

Henry nodded standing up "ok Marie" he said turning around he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close "you are not a monster" Henry told her moving on of his hands up to caress her face

"Neither are you" she told him before the two kissed holding each other tightly Henry wasn't sure if he believed the beautiful girl in his arms somedays he didn't know what to believe

* * *

Away from the Xaviers institute five figures raced across the rooftops one a girl with red hair in a black jumpsuit with yellow stripes running down the arms and the legs the other were four adolescent anthropomorphic turtles carrying traditional Japanese weapons with colorful bandana's

Leonardo Donatello Raphael and Michelangelo the adopted children of Hamato Yoshi and New York's protectors from the shadows the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles along with their psychic best friend April O'Neil the five stopped on top of a rooftop Michelangelo stopped stretching his arms his brothers and April stopping around him

"Dudes I love the night air" Mikey said continuing to stretch "it feels so good to be out after all that snow last week"

Raphael shook his head "your such a baby about snow Mikey"

"Am not dude" Mikey said

"Are so" Raph said

The two brothers were about to get into a fight when Leo got involved "ok guys enough" he said sternly pushing the red and orange bandana wearing turtles away from each other while Donatello and April watched from the sidelines "I know we've been cooped up for a few days and there hasn't been much action but we're not going to fight each other"

Leo looked to Raphael especially "right Raph"

Raphael grunted "fine" he grunted crossing his arms Leo nodded knowing that was the best he was going to get from Raphael

"Good now let's get back to patrol" Leo said "just because the Foot clan and Kavaxas are gone doesn't mean we can ignore our training and our duties"

Donatello nodded "Leo's right guys even with all the various crime fighters in the world the super criminal population accounts for 45% of all international crime" he explained he would have used a chart to explain but Raph would have ripped apart and Mikey would have fallen asleep

April was about to agree with Donnie when she picked up on something with her powers

Something **dark **

April grabbed her head in pain

"April" Donnie said worried for his old crush rushing to her side "what's wrong"

April grunted in pain sweat falling down her head "I sense someone dark and full of anger" she said with grit teeth "it's like the Shredder the night he-" April stopped herself but they all knew what she was going to say

The night the Shredder had killed Master Splinter

Leo instantly got serious if there was someone whose thoughts were anything like the Shredder he couldn't be up to anything good "any idea where this person is"

Before April could answer there was an explosion across the street followed by another and another Mikey ran over to the edge of the roof they were on "uh dudes I think we found him" he screamed freaking out

Raph looked to Donnie "please tell me there weren't any civilians in those buildings"

Donnie shook his head having memorized their various patrol routes "no those were all businesses they'd be closed and the employees would have gone home including the custodial staff"

Raphael drew his sai from his belt leaping down to ground level on the fire escape there was at least one person down there

One person who was going to get kicked in the shell

His brothers and April followed after him landing on street level just as someone stepped out of the fire some freak in black with pale white skin and black hair his eyes glowed green and he had a computers hard drive tucked under his arm like a football

"Dudes you look pretty freaky if that's even your face" Mikey said "now what do I call you"

The person lifted his arm firing a green blast hitting Mikey in the shell knocking him into a car "Mikey" his brothers and April called in panic and anger April held her arm out with her psychic powers she ripped the hard drive from his hands crushing it while Leo Raph and Donnie charged at him Raph got to him first throwing a right hook his sai aimed for his right eye

The guy bent back landing on his hands he kicked his legs up hitting Raph he landed on his feet Donnie charged at him from the side sweeping at his legs Donnie watched wide eyed as his bo staff went through his legs as if he wasn't there

"Intangibility" he said surprised the enemy smirked punching him knocking him back

"Your going to pay for what you did to my brothers" Leo said swinging his swords the first to make contact cutting his white jacket swinging again Leo hit him with the hilt of his sword before swinging again this time he was blocked by a blade made of green energy

"Your skills are sharp as ever" the figure said turning intangible he flew into Leo's body

"Leo" April cried out watching as the turtles body was taken over his eyes glowed green April reached out with her powers to push the psychic intruder out of her friends body the overshadowed Leo struggled as he raised his hand to punch himself in the face knocking himself out just as the enemy stepped out of him "but still you are no match for Mr. Hyde"

Raising his hand he fired a blast at April

* * *

Henry woke up with a shock and his head was pounding he groaned as he got out of bed his roommate Kurt was still sleeping his tail sticking out from the covers

After getting ready for the day Henry stepped out he considered waking Kurt up for breakfast but the blue mutant had a habit of teleporting when someone startled him Henry had learned that lesson the hard way when he had tried waking up Kurt and ended up teleported to ESU campus in their pajamas

Henry had also ended up meeting one of Danny's past blind dates Jen who had mistaken him for Danny at first

Until she saw the scar Henry had told her he wasn't related to anyone named Danny and it was fine he was used to people staring at the scar at first by then Henry had gotten Kurt to wake up and got them back to the institute in one piece

Henry walked through the halls occasionally waving to students that he knew before he continued towards the cafeteria

"_Mr. Hyde is back_" the voice of J Jonah Jameson came from a half opened doorway of a lounge Henry rushed in seeing looking at the screen

"_That's right Mr. Hyde the villain who revealed Avenger Danny Phantoms identity as Danny Fenton has returned after three years of inactivity going on a crime spree that leveled a city_ block" the famous journalist reported "_at the time neither Mr. Fenton or his family were available for comment due to what Mr. Fenton called a Family Emergency_"

No that shouldn't be possible that can't be possible he would know if he had done what they were saying

Wouldn't he

Henry reached for his phone quickly dialing Danny's number gritting his teeth in frustration when he got voice mail he tried Dani Jazz but nothing

Oh no what had he done what if he hurt someone

Could he even trust his own mind

After what Sinister did he didn't know

Leaving the room Henry rushed out of the room bumping into Kitty "hey" she called to Henry annoyed

Henry ignored his relatives girlfriend he didn't have time to figure out what the heck he should call Danny he needed to figure this out for himself

"well good morning to you too" she called

* * *

Henry is having a bad time

There had just been a news report of someone going on a crime spree all over New York  
Someone who looks just like him

How was this possible was there someone else dressed up at Mr. Hyde

No that can't be right how did they imitate his ghost powers it wasn't possible even if they had something like that Iron Phantom armor

This couldn't be happening  
"That that can't be me" Henry whispered in horror "could it I can't be Mr. Hyde again"

He hadn't used his powers in years not since Jazz's graduation he had sworn not to use his powers after that day it was a promise that he had been able to keep since then  
He has no memory of doing such things

He would never do any of that, he is a changed guy  
But

But

"Am I responsible for this" He whispered in horror "am I responsible for the crime wave"  
Was he some kind of telepathic sleeper agent or is this a sleep walking thing  
Is he going insane

Was he turning into the Joker was that even possible to turn into a lunatic without knowing it  
He doesn't know

And he couldn't get ahold of Danny

Oh no Danny told the Daily Bugle that he was busy with a family emergency

Was he the cause of the family emergency

Did he hurt someone

Did he hurt Danny was he in the city for a date with Kitty or an Avenger meeting

He didn't remember

"Hey Henry" Rogue called from down the hallway "Henry"

Henry ran away not baring to stay

He is not sure what is happening or if he was being framed  
However someone saw him flee the school grounds

Someone he has become close to  
"Henry" Rogue shouted as she started running  
She went after him

Henry threw the doors open running out onto the yard Henry had to know for sure

He had to get out of New York and fast

That meant he would have to break his promise and use his powers Henry's eyes glowed green as he used his powers for the first time in years feeling a rush of power he hadn't felt in **years **taking off into the sky

* * *

Henry landed on the rooftop of the old abandoned hotel he'd once used back when he had been Mr. Hyde

Or at least when he remembered for sure being Mr. Hyde flew up phasing into a hotel room coughing just as dark and dusty as he remembered Henry walked over to the bed reaching under he pulled out a battered briefcase Henry had dug out of a dumpster Henry opened the briefcase seeing his old costume Henry pulled out the mask it was still ripped from that final battle with Danny

The rest of the costume was dirty and burnt "just like how I left you" Henry said "dead and buried"

"So that's where you left it" Henry heard

That couldn't be right himself

Henry turned to see Mr. Hyde though his costume was pristine and the look on his masked face was cruel and calculating "you should really take better care of your clothes friend"

Henry stood up "no that's not possible you can't be real your just in my head" Henry said

The other Mr. Hyde walked over to him smiling he threw a punch that knocked Henry back onto the dirty bed "that proof enough for you"

"Who are you" Henry demanded standing up "**what** are you"

The other Mr. Hyde smirks

"I am Mr. Hyde" He answered "I am you" the other Hyde laughed "well I'm you from another timeline"  
"What" Henry asked

"I come from another world another timeline, much different from this one" He said "hasn't your Danny boy gone on adventures through the multiverse I know mine has"

"Timeline" Henry questioned "multiverse what are you talking about"

Hyde walked over sitting besides him "I guess I'm both the smart one and the handsome one" Mr. Hyde reached up pulling off his mask showing off medium length blonde hair and cold blue eyes even without the scar on his face his eyes might be even almost cold and heartless like there was no emotion in them

At least none of the good ones "as you can see I changed my hair to look less like _the enemy_" Hyde said

Henry still confused was able to process what was going on this was another version of him from another timeline another parallel earth now that he thought about it he vaguely remembered Danny mentioning the multiverse laughing about what could be out there with Tucker "your from another earth"

"Yes, one where that fool Danny Phantom still breathes" Hyde said "a problem that we have in common"

"I personally had fun making Danny of my world suffer as possible" Hyde said

Henry narrowed his eyes at that so this one still had an issue with Danny

"What did you do to him" Henry demanded

"Nothing you haven't done I simply ruined his life framed him ruined his chances of joining the Avengers attacked his love ones help ruin his relationships first with that Mutie Kitty then there was the Lumberjack girl from Oregon that ET girl on the Teen Titans and anyone else who got in my way " Hyde shrugged "like that blue furred mutie"

Henry looked mad now

Really mad

"Mutant with blue fur" Henry asked "what'd you do to him"

Hyde turned to face him grinning "oh Danny really felt bad for that one" Hyde cackled like he was telling a joke "it was such a lovely funeral" Mr. Hyde laughed madly his eyes glowed green

Henry's heart stopped for a second Kurt this Hyde had done the unthinkable

Henry stood up getting as much distance as he could from this **monster **

"Why are you here" Henry demanded

"Simple I am here to offer a partnership" Hyde said "we don't have to be enemies not when Danny boy's still around" Hyde clenched his fist "the one who killed our brothers who tried to destroy us but no" Hyde grinned widely "Hyde's still here to have fun with our Dr. Jekyl to watch him suffer like he made us suffer with **Sinister**"

"What exactly is your plan" Henry asked trying to make his voice sound even try not to let the anger out

Hyde grinned giddily standing up "you see in all the parallel I've seen and all the messed they have a few things in common" Hyde said "first is that Danny's love life revolves around that insipid teen dating service" Henry explained

"he always picks one of those twenty eight girls to be his perfect match" Hyde let out a sound of disgust "so I tried stealing the server information find out who was his match on this earth"

'He doesn't know he's dating Kitty' Henry thought 'that's good it means Marie is safe'

He knew his girlfriend would do anything to protect Kitty

"And you couldn't get it" Henry asked

Hyde growled "oh no I got it but then it was ripped apart by that ninja brat April O'Neil I wish I had more time to really make her and those pet turtles of hers feel the pain but I'd already drawn so much attention to myself" Hyde went on shrugging "what can I say new world a new chance to have some fun"

April O'Neal Henry knew that name she was a friend of Danny's

And one of his past dates

Henry figured out his plan he was going to find Danny's past dates and eliminate them until he found Danny's girlfriend

There were easier ways to do that like typing in a search engine _Danny Phantoms girlfriend _but Henry got the feeling that Hyde didn't care and was going to do it this way for fun and to make Danny suffer

Henry was working very hard to maintain his poker face "and the other thing"

Hyde smiled putting his mask back on "that You and I are two of a kind there are so many versions of him but so few of us" Hyde said "whatever events that have to play out to make Mr. Hyde the most extraordinary halfa"

Hyde pat Henry on the arm making him feel so unclean like he needed to burn this shirt

**And bathe in bleach**

"Come on together we can take down the Danny of this world and then go back to deal with the Danny of my world for good, along with his lousy girlfriend" Hyde said "I should have gone after the Goth years ago" Hyde scolded himself for his past 'mistake' "and dropped her from a bridge" Hyde laughed "oh what fun that would be"

So there's a world where Danny dated both Kitty and Sam that was surprising

Hyde looked to Henry "I'll give you time to consider my generous offer" turning intangible he walked through the wall "we'll meet again one **Hyde **to **another**" he began laughing Henry was left alone with his thoughts

He had to stop Hyde

* * *

Rogue stepped out of the bus looking around Elmerton she knew she should have taken the Blackbird but Scotts squad had taken it for a mission so Rogue was stuck using public transportation she had to find Henry he had been so freaked out and she didn't know why

She had no idea why until she saw the news story about Mr. Hyde coming back and going on a crime spree

There was no way that her boyfriend was behind this he didn't even use his powers anymore Rogue looked around Elmerton it had taken her most of the day to get here and she had to find Henry before he did something that he was going to regret

If she remembered right his hideout was an old hotel not too far around here

Rogue felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she passed by an alley way diving to the side Rogue barely dodged a ecto blast that took out a car door Rogue got to her feet pulling off her gloves green eyes glowed in the alleyway "my my this is a surprise"

Stepping out of the alleyway was **Mr. Hyde** no that shouldn't be possible Henry would never hurt her

* * *

Henry ran through the street he had to find Mr. Hyde

Henry wished he could call Danny but he was still unavailable so were Dani and Jazz

Henry refused to call Valerie or Sam he wasn't going to bring them anywhere near Hyde Henry stopped when his phone rang Henry pulled out his phone seeing it was Rogue

Henry answered reflexively "Rogue I can't talk no"

All that Henry heard was a cold dark laugh oh no "_oh that's too bad cause I learned all about you Henry" _Mr. Hyde's voice said "_I thought when I came here to this place I found a brother a partner but no_" Hyde let out a shout of anger "_all my brothers are dead and your just another pathetic Phantom_"

Henry's eyes glowed green "where's Rogue" he demanded "if you've hurt a **single **hair on her head you'll see just how _pathetic _I really am"

Hyde laughed "_oh I know how long has it been since you used your powers in a fight three years not since you 'rescued' Jazz from the **Iron Phantom**" _Hyde said "_we need not be enemies we could destroy each other and your sweet little girlfriend or you could soothe the souls of our fallen brothers and bring me your Danny's head__ by midnight" _

Bring him Danny's head never

"_Or you can spend your last few hours trying fruitlessly to find me we can battle again and again and again countless lives would be lost until one of destroyed the other"_ Hyde said laughing madly "_either way I have your sweet little girlfriend and we'll have some real fun" _

Henry could hear Rogue scream before Hyde hung up Henry's eye glowed green he had to find her he needed to find her

Before Rogue got hurt because Hyde had his **fun **

Henry's eyes widened fun

That's it Henry remembered what Hyde said about that alternate version of Sam how it would be fun to drop her from a bridge

There was only one bridge in Amity Park

The King Bridge the one where he had his own final battle as Mr. Hyde

Henry ran through the streets his eyes glowed green as he called out "I'm going ghost" rings passed over his body his shaved hair turned white his black shirt and jeans were replaced with a white jacket with a black undershirt white pants held up with a black belt and black boots

Henry caught his reflection in the mirror of a burger restaurant called Lancers before

Even after all these years he was still Mr. Hyde he was still the monster

Was that such a bad thing he wondered looking at one difference between his costume and Hydes there on his jacket above his heart was an bold black **X ** Henry remembered all the happy times playing video games with Kurt private moments with Marie watching movies with the Bums

He might be Mr. Hyde but he wasn't that same person

The anger was gone it had been gone for a long time

Henry touched the **X **before took off into the sky he had a girlfriend to save

* * *

Henry landed on the bridge there on the top of one of the tower was Rogue wrapped in chains with Hyde standing over her "I can see why you didn't maintain your costume" Hyde said "though you've downgraded" he said pointing to where the X on Henry's costume was "I take it your refusing down my generous proposal" he said looking around

"Are you in or out" he said "I don't see Danny Phantoms head"

"The only one out is you Hyde" Henry said "out of your mind" Henry clenched his fist "let **her **go"

Hyde laughed

"Henry Henry Henry this is why only fools are heroes because you never know when some lunatic will come with a sadistic choice"  
"Let die the woman you love" the evil Hyde said as he gestured to Rogue picking up her chains he dangled her over the side of the tower

"Or suffer our hated enemy" He said as he gestured to Amity Park "if you can't bring me his head you can go bring the heads of Manson and Foley that should be worth your sweet little girlfriend"

Rogue struggled and kicked "don't do it Henry"

"Make your choice and see how a "hero" is rewarded"

"Don't do it Hyde" Henry pleaded

"We are who we choose to be now CHOOSE" Hyde shouted before looking down at Rogue "you know what never mind" Henry let go of the chain Rogue screamed as she began to plummet towards the river

"MARIE" Henry shouted flying into action diving down grabbing the chain wrapped Rogue holding her bridal style "are you all right" he asked Rogue nodded

Landing on the bridge Henry phased the chains off of his girlfriends body Henry looked to Rogue "you need to get out of here"

Rogue looked to Henry concerned "but what about you"

Before Henry could answer Rogue Hyde dove down phasing him through the street down into the river below the cold water shocked him for a moment before he threw a punch knocking him away Hyde recovered firing a blast at Henry

Henry created a shield but the shield couldn't stand up to Hyde's attack the shock from the blast knocked Henry out of the water into the wall of a building

Hyde flew out of the water punching Henry through the building out the other side landing in a construction site Henry pushed himself up just in time as Hyde landed punching Henry in the stomach

"Misery misery misery" Hyde said "I offer you the hand of friendship and you choose misery" Hyde grabbed Henry throwing him into a steel beam Hyde flew up punching Henry back to the ground Hyde floated down landing over him "the sight of you makes me sick to my stomach" reaching into his pocket Hyde pulled out a metal sphere with glowing green lines "do you like it" he asked

Holding it up to Henry's nose "it's an ectoranium bomb I was saving it for Danny but I can't stand the sight of you" he said irritated pushing the device he activated the bomb "and don't worry about your little girlfriend" Hyde smiled "we're going to have some real fun"

Henry let out a furious shout as he stood up his body glowing green he punched Hyde in the face then another to the stomach and another and another Henry unleashed a massive barrage of blows his fists glowing icy blue Henry brought them down on Mr. Hyde ice began to spread from the point of impact like jelly on toast

"You can't do this we're Mr. Hyde it's our destiny to destroy Danny Phantom" Hyde said ice spreading up his neck Henry frowned

"Destiny has no strings on me" Henry said grabbing the hunk of ghost ice holding Mr. Hyde and the beeping ectoranium bomb throwing both of them high into the air he watched as for a brief moment there was a green flash in the sky

Rings passed over Henry as he powered down before he passed out

* * *

Henry woke up with a start looking around he was in the Institute infirmary Henry tried to get up but there was something weighing down on his leg Henry looked to see Rogue in a chair besides his bed using his legs and his bed as a pillow Rogue stirred in her sleep waking up looking at Henry "Henry" she said getting up she hugged Henry

"Are you ok" she asked worried checking him over for any injuries "do you need me to get Jean"

Forget him was she ok Henry asked her that and she nodded "not a scratch promise" she said "that freak told me to scream or he'd attack the first civilian that he saw"

Henry shook his head "how'd we get here" he asked

"That'd be me" Danny said stepping into the room "I'd just got home from New York when I saw your missed calls and the ectoranium explosion above the city" he explained Danny looked to Henry "Are you ok with what happened"

"What seeing a twisted version of myself" Henry asked "how can something so dark and twisted have ever been me"

Danny nodded sadly "I've been there before" he said putting a hand on Henry's shoulder "and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you" Danny looked to Rogue "for either of you"

Henry pushed himself up despite Rogues protests he looked Danny in the eye "you were taking care of a friend Danny" Henry told him "you have no reason to apologize big brother"

Danny's eyes widened "you called me your brother" Danny laughed "you've been avoiding the B-Word for years"

"No" Henry shook his head "I've been blaming myself for years I've been holding on to the past thinking I wasn't worthy to be forgiven that I was just a monster" Henry shook his head "but not anymore I'm done letting the past control me" Henry looked to Rogue

No he was done letting the past hold on to him

"Henry Fenton" Danny said excitedly "that has a nice ring to it we can talk to mom and dad get the adoption papers sorted out"

Henry turned back to his brother "if it's all the same to you bro" Henry said "I'll stick with Hyde it's time Mr. Hyde got some redemption"

Henry leaned close to Danny "and maybe some alone time with my girlfriend" he whispered

Danny nodded "gotcha"

Danny turned stepping out of the infirmary leaving Henry alone with his girlfriend "so" Rogue said "when could you make ice like Danny"

"About a month into my time at the institute it took forever to get that down" Henry said remembering how he had froze the second floor Rogue was doing some mental math before her eyes widened "that was you we blamed Bobby for a month" she exclaimed "I got Jubilee to dye his hair rainbow colors" she laughed

Henry laughed too that was pretty funny "I'll apologize to Bobby next time I see him" Henry put his hand behind his back "Marie I'm sorry for everything I shouldn't have run off" Henry looked away "I didn't want to hurt you I didn't want you to see me as that thing again"

As Mr. Hyde

She ended up seeing that up close and personal Rogue shook her head "uh did you forget how we met" she said miming taking off her gloves

Oh right he had forgotten about that "right" he said "sorry"

"Not your fault" Rogue said "it's not your fault a random lunatic shows up and messes with us" Rogue walked over kissing him on the cheek she hugged him placing her head against his chest

"I'm just happy that your ok" she said against his shirt Henry put his hands on her shoulder gently pushing her away

"I'm not going anywhere" he said "that's a promise"

Here we go moment of truth Henry thought having known for certain what he wanted since she'd been kidnapped by Hyde Henry dropped down onto his knee Marie gasped as Henry pulled out what he had made for her

An engagement ring made of ice "I know this isn't a diamond and I know we're still in school" he said "but Marie I love you when I heard you scream I felt like I was going to die I want to be with you forever and beyond" Henry held the ring out "if you say yes I promise to stand by your side forever and never make you regret this"

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a sword as Marie reached for the ring holding in her hand

Henry was prepared for her to say no

If she did he would understand after everything that they went through today he wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to hear the words Mr. Hyde again "I hope you don't mind a long engagement" she said

Henry's head shot up a wide smile began to form on his face "you mean it"

Rogue nodded tears coming down her eyes "yes you big idiot I'll marry you" Henry shot up hugging Rogue the couple kissed for what felt like forever only stopping when they needed air "but after graduation" she said

"For you I'd wait till we were senior citizens" Henry said wiping the tears from her eyes Rogue held her left hand out Henry took the ring like it was made of glass gently slipping it onto her ring finger the two of them admired it for a moment before they kissed again

* * *

Outside the infirmary was Dani Danny the Fentons and Henrys fan the Bums all were happy for Henry and Rogue

"Yes I'm getting another sister" fifteen year old Dani Fenton cheered "well after graduation" she added cheering with Tamara

"Oh my god this so wonderful" Chester said hugging Jack and Doe who were just as emotional "my buddys going to get married"

Danny shook his head looking to Jazz "let's give the love birds some privacy" Danny said pushing everyone away from the infirmary looking back at the door 'good job Mr. Hyde' Danny thought 'you finally beat me to something'

* * *

**And that's the chapter big thanks to FP 11 for all her help with the chapter **

**Now as some of you may have figured out and some of you may have not Henry faced another Mr. Hyde this one from the same world as Danny and Katie **

**At the time he was fighting Danny and his then girlfriend Sam in the ghost zone and got knocked into a natural portal this lead him to Danny and Kitty's world**

**But some of you don't care about that no your just happy that Henry and Rogue have gotten engaged now originally it was just going to be a promise ring but anyone whose read the many kids of Danny Fenton know that they get together and have a girl that might end up becoming Cristopher's and Sam's daughter in-law**

**They will have a long engagement and will marry sometime after the final villain of the story **

**Now then on to Danny and my other many dates spinoffs **

**Which will have much shorter chapters then this monster **

**Stay safe everyone **

**And **

**Excelsior True believers **


	53. Chapter 53

**Well people have wanted me to do THIS for a while and here we go Danny and Katie's reconciliation is finally here let's get started everyone **

**As always thanks to the boss lady herself the one and only Flower Princess11 for her help with the chapter and permission to do my trio of many date spin offs **

**Other writers out there should try their hands at the challenge you and your point of view on Danny and his love life with one of the thirteen girls left would be welcome **

**Stay safe everyone here we go with the chapter **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Katie crawled around on the floor looking for her '_prey_' "hmm I wonder where oh where they could be" Katie said hearing a giggle Katie pretended for a bit longer that she didn't see the small feet sticking out from behind the curtain Katie tiptoed over to the curtain reaching pulling them back "I gotcha" she called out

Hope and Azari jumped a little before they started to giggle she grabbed the two little babies picking them up the giggles got even louder "oh you two are **such **good hiders" Katie told them "and your so cute"

Katie fell back against the floor the two babies crawling on top of her Katie was happy to watch Azari and Hope while their moms were in DC with the Professor and Scott was running diagnostics on the Black Bird with Hank

"Your really good with them" Bobby said Katie looked away from the laughing babies on top of her towards Bobby standing in the doorway

Katie carefully stood up balancing t the babies on her hips

"Yeah well they're real easy" Katie said "easier then Tinker was when he was a baby"

Bobby smiled at her

Katie was not sure what to think for a little bit Katie had thought that Bobby had a thing for her like at Ororo's wedding but not too long after Bobby had dated that girl from South America who could turn into lava Amara then there was that Native American girl Danielle Moonstar

After that was Molly Stanwick the green girl with tentacles growing out of her back who was now dating Kurt

Katie was sure that Bobby had dated _half _of the girls in the institute

'There's no way he'd like me' she thought 'the only guy I've ever had a chance with is Danny' she thought Danny was the only guy who'd even give her a chance "did you need something Bobby" she asked

Bobby nodded "just wanted to tell you my squad's going out on patrol"

Katie nodded after they'd been outed for what they did during the Disasteroid the X-Men would go out on patrol in the neighborhoods around the institute most New Yorkers didn't even blink at the appearance of new heroes on the street even when Katies squad had helped Spiderman fight the Vulture and his own Sinister 6

For some reason her roommate always found a way to meet up with Spiderman when their squad went out on patrol

"Good luck" Katie said "stay safe out there"

"Don't worry about me Katie" Bobby said with a cool grin that made all the girls swoon well all the girls except Kitty Sooraya any girl in a relationship and Katie

There was only one guy for Katie

It's just too bad he wouldn't give her the time of day

"Logan's nearby if you get tired of watching the rugrats there" Bobby said

Katie giggled Logan babysitting

"I think I'll be fine till Scott gets back" Katie told Bobby

"Ok Katie see ya when I get back" Bobby smiled before walking off

Katie watched him go before turning back to the babies Katie smiled picking up Hope bouncing the little girl getting her to giggle Azari slapped her ankle Katie looked down at the baby "I didn't forget about you your highness" Katie picked up Azari bouncing him too

* * *

Danny looks down at the test in his hand a A written in the corner Danny smiles things had really turned around for him at school sure he wasn't a straight A student like Jazz had been but at least he didn't have to worry about hiding his secret identity anymore Tucker elbowed him getting Danny's attention

"Dude congrats" Tucker said "guess helping Lancer with his blackmail problem really paid off"

Danny shook his head "it's not like that Tuck" Danny told his best friend before heading to his locker to get his English book "so are we heading out on patrol" Tucker asked

Before Danny could answer something weird happened even for him

A nearby locker was shaking and that got their attention.

"Dude what's going on" Tucker asked thinking it was the Box Ghost or something

"**Weird** I don't sense any ghosts" Danny said, wondering what is up

Suddenly out of nowhere, the locker opened up SUCKING Danny inside the locker closing behind him

* * *

He was soon gone and Tucker just looked flabbergasted

"Uh what just happened" He asked out loud before he realized "Danny" he shouted opening the locker

No one answered

"Oh man not again" Tucker said calling Sam Valerie and Dani they should still be in the building

They could figure out what happened to his best friend

* * *

"WHOA" Danny yelled as he found himself going through some strange slide contraption before landing on the floor

**Painfully**

Danny pulls himself to his feet looking around he was in a high tech office

It didn't tale too long to do this

"Very funny Tony" Danny called because who else but Tony Stark would do something like this who else but Tony Stark had the money to do something like this

"This is payback painting your armor pink right" Danny asked "nice job how'd you hook up the trap door without me noticing"

"I can assure you Mr. Fenton" an old British man said Danny frowned this guy looked familiar but Danny couldn't remember where he saw this guy "I am not Tony Stark and this is not a prank"

Stepping out behind the guy was a trio of VERY familiar college age girls in colorful catsuits

"Alex" Danny exclaimed remembering the girl from his second blind date

The girl that he wasn't supposed to know was a spy

The blonde girl in the red catsuit elbowed Alex "I told you we got out too easily" she told an embarrassed Alex

"How was I supposed to know my blind date was a superhero" Alex tried defending herself before her eyes widened.

"uh Danny you didn't-"

"I never talked about you being spies" Danny promised "it's your secret identity" Alex let out a sigh of relief  
"That's a relief" she said "so uh how have you been"

"Good" Danny said "how about you"

"Oh you know graduation college saving the world met a nice guy" Alex wiggled the fingers on her left hand there was a bulge under her glove on her ring finger Danny smiled "congratulations Alex I hope you and this guy are very happy"

"Thanks I uh would have sent an invite but I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable you know going to an ex's wedding" she said "uh would you want to come"

Alex's blonde friend leaned in on Clover "more importantly do you have any single brothers"

"Clover" the last spy said "that's not something you ask"

"Oh come on Sammy I'm not making a move on him"

"I'll be there just send me the details" Danny told her

Danny looked to Clover "sorry I only got the one brother and he's engaged" Clover pouted muttering something about all the hot guys being taken

"If we can get back on focus" the man said Danny had forgotten for a moment that he was there "now in an normal occurrence of one my agent's identity being discovered we would simply erase your memory of the incriminating information however due to your level three security clearance we can skip past that"

"Level three" the red head in green asked "Jerry I thought the Avengers only had level four clearance"

"In most cases yes" Jerry said "however Mr. Fenton's contribution to an allied organization in the past bumped him up a level"  
'An allied organization' Danny thought wondering if Jerry meant the X-Men Danny would ask but he'd been around enough spies to know they never gave a straight answer

Before Danny could even think to ask the lights died down as Jerry pushed a button on his desk "now to the reason that your here" behind Jerry a screen lit up with a mugshot of a blue skinned woman with red hair and yellow eyes

Danny had no idea who she was she wasn't a ghost and he wasn't Steve who knew every criminal by face alone or Tony who used **Friday **to fill him in

Before Danny could even think to ask the lights died down as Jerry pushed a button on his desk "now to the reason that your here" behind Jerry a screen lit up with a mugshot of a blue skinned woman with red hair and yellow eyes.

She looked unfamiliar to Danny. But he got a bad feeling about her

"Who is this" The ghost boy asked "and what does she have to do with me"

"Her name is Mystique she is a mutant criminal with a rap sheet longer then the river Thames" Jerry explained "including identity theft larceny grand larceny and assassination" Jerry frowned "and those are just the crimes we can link to her"

"Mutant" Danny questioned wondering what she can do "what are her powers"

Jerry nodded.

"She is a shapeshifter and has been the resident of Belle Reve for the past ten years..."Jerry added

Danny didn't get why he was her if she's been imprisoned since he was seven

"So, what's the story" Danny asked as he kept looking at the image of the infamous mutant

"We just got word that Mystique has recently escaped from Belle Reve" Jerry said

Danny looked surprised

"How" Danny asked

"Unclear" Jerry explained "due to the nature of her powers she was kept in a plexiglass cell with power dampeners under twenty four surveillance armed guards the only mutant with more security is Cain Marko"

Danny got the idea having **fought **the Juggernaut

"Any idea where she might have gone" The ghost boy asked "or why you'd go after me"

Jerry then showed images of a city grid Danny didn't know what city but he guessed it was where Mystique was

"At the moment intelligence believes that Mystique is holed up in New Orleans but we're not certain" Jerry explained "while we're hopeful to apprehend her quickly you as an ally of the X-Men should be on high alert she's known for her antihuman sentiment"

Danny nodded "I'll be on the look out"  
Jerry nodded "thank you Mr. Fenton and best of luck"

Jerry pushed a button on his desk a trap door opened under Danny dropping him down

* * *

Kitty threw her leg out kicking Random in the face she hadn't seen the mutant mercenary since her third date with Danny where he'd been hired to kidnap his parents Random recovered quickly the skin on his face turning to metal his hands turning to blades "your going to pay for that" he he slashing right through Kitty

'Thank you intangibility' Kitty thought sinking into the ground she grabbed Random by his ankles pulling him into the ground up to his shoulders Kitty slid out of the ground Random tried to escape "you think this can hold me" he shouted as he began to break free

Only for Bobby to freeze him in a block of ice Kitty smiled "thanks Bobby" she said

Bobby nodded "no problem" rubbing his head Random had tossed him and Rogue into a dumpster when the fight had started Peter was talking to the police returning the money he had stolen

How does a guy go from being a hired gun to robbing banks Kitty shrugged it's not like she could think like a criminal Kitty walked over to Random's trapped form pulling him out of the asphalt they'd leave him for the police

And the MRD Kitty felt disgusted thinking about those creeps even if all they did was take mutant criminals into custody there was something about them that freaked her out

"Is Rogue ok" Kitty asked Bobby Iceman just nodded

"A bit battered and bruised but fine" Bobby told her Kitty nodded seeing her best friend walk over to Peter rubbing a sore spot on her head

Kitty was about to walk over to talk to Rogue check on her best friend when her phone buzzed Kitty pulled it out of her belt seeing a text from Danny

_Urgent need to meet_

Then there was an address Kitty replied saying she'd be there looking to Bobby "Danny texted said it's urgent" she explained Bobby looked at the text and nodded

"Sure boss we've got things handled" Bobby but he wasn't looking at her no he was looking at a pair of girls walking down the sidewalk checking him out Kitty rolled her eyes karma was going to pay him back with a daughter she just knew it

"Pass the message on to Colossus and Rogue Iceman" Kitty said "I'll be back soon"

Kitty turned walking off behind her she heard Bobby flirt with those girls

Turning the corner she saw Danny and smiled walking towards her boyfriend when she started to feel funny Danny turned and smiled his beautiful blue eyes flashing yellow 'what's going on' Kitty thought

"Hello Pretty Kitty" '_Danny_' said "did you have fun with my associate Random" Kitty tried to throw a punch at this Danny impostor before she passed out Kitty fell to the pavement _Danny_ picked her up bridal style as her vision faded to black

'Danny where are you' Kitty thought

* * *

Danny landed in Central Park by a statue of an old timey superhero in a simple looking costume Danny read the inscription

**Kit Walker **

**The Phantom **

"Your not Phanty's dad are you Mr. Walker" Danny asked the statue jokingly he doubted it there was no way Phanty's dad was ever a superhero

A real hero or the ghost of one wouldn't attack a kid just for going out on a date with his daughter

Danny waited for a few more minutes before Kitty came wearing her X-Men uniform Danny didn't mean to interrupt her patrol he had just wanted to warn her about Mystique but she had said there was something she needed to tell him in person

"Hey" Danny greeted happy to see his girlfriend Kitty held up a hand keeping him at arms length

"It's over" she said

Danny blinked what did he just hear that right

"Kitty what do you mean" Danny asked

"It means i'm tired of ghosts of long distance relationships of it taking you three years to meet my father I'm just tired of it all" Kitty told him "Peter asked me to take him back and I told him yes"

She was leaving him for Peter no that couldn't be right the one mutant other then Shiro who couldn't stand him "you said you were done that you were just friends"

Kitty shrugged "we were" she said "but things changed" Danny frowned this couldn't be real it just couldn't

**Mystique **

This had to be her "prove your really Kitty Pryde"

Kitty didn't even blink she took off her glove showing the class ring on her ring finger it was gold with a blue gem Danny remembered this ring it was the one he gave her for her seventeenth birthday she hasn't taken it off since Kitty took off the ring handing it to Danny looking down he saw the engraving **To Kitty love Danny**

"That proof enough for you" Kitty asked before walking off "look its clearly for the best if you can't recognize your own girlfriend"

Danny couldn't believe it he and Kitty broke up

Sure this had happened in the past but there was something different about this time something permanent Danny put the ring in his pocket he walked slowly through Central Park he didn't even have the energy to fly he didn't have the energy to even go ghost

Danny just kept staring at the ring in his hand tears falling from eyes he'd lost her he'd lost his perfect match how did this happen how did he lose her to Peter Rasputin

"How" Danny asked knowing he couldn't do anything Kitty had made her choice he would just have to accept it

Even if her choice tore his heart into pieces

Danny was so caught up in his thoughts bumped into someone by a fountain "sorry" Danny said before he continued walking

"Danny" a familiar voice asked Danny turned to see Katie Kaboom she smiled but that smile turned into a worried look "hey are you ok" she asked walking towards him like a kitten she didn't want to scare him

Danny hadn't been scared of Katie in years but there were times he still remembered the carnival "not really" was all he said putting Kittys ring in his pocket Katie frowned holding her hand out "come on" she said gently "you look like you could use some cheering up"

Danny looked at Katies hand and the gentle smile on her face "yeah" he said "I could use some cheering up right now"

Taking her hand letting Katie lead Danny back into the park

* * *

**And this is where we end the chapter don't worry there's more to come I have plans big plans for this arc **

**To see them come back real soon for more After Many Dates Danny and Katie **

**Big thanks to Flower Princess11 for her help with the chapter **

**Stay Safe Everyone **

**and Until next time **

**Excelsior True Believers**


	54. Chapter 54

**Another chapter already it's not a holiday is it**

**I honestly have no idea it might be someones birthday somewhere if nothing else happy birthday **

**Before we begin I'll answer some questions from my fellow many dates author Luiz4200**

**#1 Back long ago on Danny's blind date with Alex Danny secretly helped Alex and her friends get out of Tim's trap **

**#2 It's just a reference to the original superhero The Phantom I have no idea if there's still a Phantom running around maybe there is maybe there isn't **

**Either way he or she wouldn't be relevant to the story **

**#3 Yes that's the real Katie and no she isn't in on what happened to Kitty**

**Before we begin let's also reply to other guest review P96822**

**Clover didn't hit on Danny she just asked if he had any single brothers as much as Clover likes guys I don't remember her flirting with anyone who wasn't single **

**If she did well it's been a while since I've seen Totally Spies **

**As always big thanks to Flower Princess11 for letting me do this story **

**Want to know what happens well start scrolling down **

**Stay Safe everyone and let's go **

**This is chapter 54 of After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Charles Xavier sat quietly with his thoughts as he waited outside of the oval office he thought over the talking points that he planned to speak on with the president the biggest was the organization that had been founded shortly after the incident involving the escape of his brother Cain

The MRD

Two years later after their founding there was so little organization not who was in charge of the organization a public headquarters not even a phone number it was very suspicious for a law enforcement agency to be so secretive

Even the CIA had a public office

Charles looked to his former students in his eyes he could still remember when he first met them Ororo had been a young runaway who had tried to pick his pocket Jean he had found in the locker room of her middle school having a panic attack

Her awakened psychic powers made the young girl believe she was a monster it was only after a telepathic conversation with the scared child that she had calmed down enough to come out of the locker room

Many of his students had been found in cases like that Scott couldn't control his powers without the use of the ruby quartz lenses he always wore Hank had been ostracized from his peers the moment he sprouted fur

Warren Worthington had thought he was a monster because of the alabaster wings that grew from his back

And Logan well Logan was never his student but like the rest he was a man who had needed help finding it at the school he had built

Many of his students had similar stories such as that runaways abandoned afraid of their powers ostracized by a society that refused to understand them

Charles had never had children of his own but he saw every student in his school as his children

And he would do what it takes to protect them

"Professor Xavier" the receptionist said "the President will see you now"

Ororo and Jean looked to Charles "it's fine Jean" he told the two "I think it would be better if I went alone"

Charles wheeled towards the door into the office of the most powerful man in the world the President was sitting on the couch until Charles entered he stood up "Professor Xavier" he asked

Charles nodded "hello Mr. President it's a pleasure" wheeling over Charles and the president shook hands the President offered him a drink but Charles refuesed preferring to keep his wits about him "Mr. President I would like to talk to you about the MRD and their actions since their founding"

* * *

Kitty struggled to try and get out of the handcuffs she really wished she had paid more attention to Scott when he had taught that class on breaking out of restraints but Kitty didn't think she would ever get have to worry about being handcuffed with her powers "your not going to get away with this" Kitty shouted "you have no right to arrest me"

This was **soooooo **not how she wanted her day to go she just wanted to do her patrol and head home maybe call her boyfriend

She did not want to deal with some shapeshifter ambushing her with her boyfriends face knocking her out and stealing the ring she got from Danny

And oh yeah did she forget to mention that she woke up in an **MRD holding cell **

There were footsteps outside of her cell Kitty was expecting another MRD grunt there was a new one who passed by her cell every few minutes meaning even if she got out of her cell she would have to move fast to avoid setting off an alarm

"Oh but I have every right" Kitty looked up to see a ghost wearing MRD tactical gear

What was a ghost doing in the MRD and why did this one look familiar

Kitty tried to remember the bad guys her boyfriend fought

Or at least the ones who he didn't fight when teaming up with one of his friends

'Let me think there's that ghost with my name her greasy biker boyfriend Ember McLain that hunter ghost who ruined their second date the Fruitloop in prison Henry' Kitty scratched that name off Henry hadn't been a bad guy in years

Now Kitty remembered this was one of the guys who was part of the Fruitloops Sinister Six

Walker his name was Walker Kitty realized but what was she doing here

"Oh no little lady your not going anywhere" the ghost smiled tauntingly

"You and the rest of your kind are going to go out with a **big bang**" Kitty struggled to get out of her restraints while Walker walked off

'Danny please help me' Kitty thought

* * *

Danny was trying to have a good time he knew Katie was trying to cheer him up after his recent break up with Kitty

What was probably his last break up with Kitty

Danny felt like his heart had been ripped out

"Do you want to talk about it" Katie asked walking besides him

"Not really no" Danny said

Danny and Katie sat down on a park bench in the Central Park Zoo in all the time Danny had been coming to New York he had never come to the zoo Katie handed Danny a hot dog Danny ate it slowly while watching the penguins they weren't really doing much other then smiling and waving

Danny didn't feel like doing much either "Kitty broke up with me" Danny admitted after he had finished his hot dog

"Oh" Katie said "I'm sorry"

Danny looked up to see Katie frown for a moment before she shook her head her face going back to normal

Danny shrugged "it's not your fault" Danny said looking at the penguins standing up Danny tossed his wrapper into the garbage seeing some lemurs dancing in his peripheral vision Danny looked at the lemurs for a moment before he moved on leaving the zoo

"Danny wait" Katie called running after him Danny stopped at the entrance to the zoo

Danny turned to look at the blonde mutant she stopped "look Danny I know how this usually goes" Katie said sounding a little sad

'Here we go' Danny thought this wasn't the first time that this happened every time he and Kitty broke up in the past Katie had tried to make a move on Danny and every time Danny turned her down he ended up going back to Kitty

"Look Danny I know I'm the one who ruined my chance with you during the dating service" what went unsaid was what happened at the carnival Danny could still remember the nightmare he had that day

Being married to Katie and having eight daughters who had the same gamma powered mutation Katie had terrifying him

Sure Danny wasn't scared of Katie anymore not after she told him off when he broke up with Kitty during the _Mr. Hyde _incident but he just didn't have the same feelings for her that she did

"Danny I like you I really truly like you" Katie said stepping towards Danny "I know I hurt you I know I made mistakes but I changed because of you"

Katie looked away from Danny "I-I love you" she said "and if you say yes I promise to make you the happiest guy on earth if you only gave me a chance"

Danny was silent for a moment

Finally after a moment Danny spoke up "I'm sorry Katie"

Danny looked Katie in the eye holding her hand "but just because I'm not the guy for you doesn't mean there isn't some great guy out there for you" Danny said "there are plenty of fish in the sea right" Danny tried to make a joke

It was better to let her down gently

Just because he didn't like Katie **that **way didn't mean he hated her she was the girl who had his back when Stryker kidnapped the students of the institute when Freakshow tried to hold the world ransom with the disasteroid

With the exception of people like Dash Cree and Vicky there was someone out there for everyone

For Danny that was Kitty he didn't know why she broke up with him but he did know that she was the only girl for him he had to talk to her to really understand what had happened to make her want to give up

And if that meant she'd rather be with Peter over him then he'd accept it

But he had to try "Katie I've got to go I got to see if I can make things right with Kitty"

"Kitty" Katie frowned her eyes glowed slightly was she about to transform again here

Katie dropped to her knees her hands on her temples "D-D-**Danny please**" Katie stammered out her eyes glowing her hand began to turn green Katie put a hand on her wrist squeezing it trying to stop whatever was happening Danny looked concerned Katie looked up at Danny tears in her eyes "k-k-nock m-e o-ut **please before I hurt someone" **Katie begged tears falling onto her jeans "**please Danny**"

Danny froze for a second he hesitated he didn't want to hurt her but Katie was asking him to

'I'm sorry about this Katie' Danny thought going ghost he threw punch Katie's green hand broke out of her grip catching his punch she began to squeeze Danny let out a yelp of pain the green spread covering half of Katie's face "**sorry honey but can't have you knocking me out**" Katie said with a sinister voice looking up at Danny half of her face was green the eye on her green side was glowing white

Just like it was at the carnival but the other side looked like before when she begged him to knock her out what was going on with her

Katie lunged forward pulling him forward she punched him in the stomach Danny bent over she's gotten alot stronger since last time "**I finally have you right where I want you my love**" she said madly "**and this time I'll never let you go**"

Danny phased out of grip "Katie I don't know what's happening to you but I can't let you hurt anyone" Danny said his eyes glowing green he got ready to fight

Katie laughed "**your welcome to try my love**" she said getting ready to fight "**but when I catch you you'll finally be mine**"

* * *

"This is Mystique" the former resident of Belle Reves maximum security cell reported "I have both targets in my sight do I proceed"

"_Wait for the ideal moment then take them out_' her handler on the other end said Mystique nodded she hated having to follow these people but the drugs in her system made her compliant to their orders

Besides she couldn't say she cared too much about this mutate boy he wasn't a real mutant so it didn't matter what she did to him

She didn't know what was going on with the mutant girl but if it tired them both out then she'd wait until they were done to take the shot

Mystique was good at being patient "understood" Mystique said aiming her tranq rifle towards the two now

* * *

**And that's the chapter let me know what you all think **

**I'm 61394 saying until next time **

**Stay Safe everyone**

**And **

**Excelsior True Believers **


	55. Chapter 55

**You know what they say about the rule of three well here we are with the last chapter of the arc with Katie and MRD as always everyone thanks for all the support you've given let's get started**

**Stay Safe everyone **

**Here we go**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

_ "Kitty" Katie frowned her eyes glowed slightly was she about to transform again here_

_Katie dropped to her knees her hands on her temples "D-D-Danny please" Katie stammered out her eyes glowing her hand began to turn green Katie put a hand on her wrist squeezing it trying to stop whatever was happening Danny looked concerned Katie looked up at Danny tears in her eyes "k-k-nock m-e o-ut please before I hurt someone" Katie begged tears falling onto her jeans "please Danny"_

_Danny froze for a second he hesitated he didn't want to hurt her but Katie was asking him to_

_'I'm sorry about this Katie' Danny thought going ghost he threw punch Katie's green hand broke out of her grip catching his punch she began to squeeze Danny let out a yelp of pain the green spread covering half of Katie's face "**sorry honey but can't have you knocking me ou**t" Katie said with a sinister voice looking up at Danny half of her face was green the eye on her green side was glowing white_

_Just like it was at the carnival but the other side looked like before when she begged him to knock her out what was going on with her_

_Katie lunged forward pulling him forward she punched him in the stomach Danny bent over she's gotten alot stronger since last time "**I finally have you right where I want you my love**" she said madly "**and this time I'll never let you go**"_

_Danny phased out of grip "Katie I don't know what's happening to you but I can't let you hurt anyone" Danny said his eyes glowing green he got ready to fight_

_Katie laughed "**your welcome to try my love**" she said getting ready to fight "**but when I catch you you'll finally be mine**"_

Katie snarled like some kind of animal leaping up she punched Danny breaking through his shield knocking through the air like a cannonball being shot out of a cannon Danny flew through the air crashing into a tree breaking it in half

Katie ran fast getting bigger becoming more monstrous she threw a punch Danny phased through the ground Katie snarled looking around for Danny "**Danny honey come out come out wherever you are**"

Danny phased out of the ground behind Katie throwing a kick at the back of her head trying to knock her out 'I'm really sorry about this Katie' Danny thought Katie turned grabbing Danny's foot "**nice try sweetheart but Logan taught Katie all about hand to hand combat**" Katie squeezed on Danny's ankle slamming him into the ground hard

Danny tried to get up but Evil Katie punched him in the stomach knocking him out

* * *

Henry was running through the obstacle course in the Danger Room Henry leapt up flying over a wall charging his hands up with green energy he fired destroying a target on the other side Henry landed on the ground in a crouch rising up to his feet Henry powered down to his human form wiping the sweat from his brow

"You've been in here a lot" Shiro said Henry turned to see the Japanese mutant looking at Henry with barely veiled contempt

Henry would have thought that Shiro's contempt with him had to do with his time as Mr. Hyde but Henry didn't remember doing anything to anyone in the school other then Dr. McCoy and Kitty

Shiro stepped farther into the danger room closer to Henry "is there something you need" Henry asked cautiously

Shiros demeanor changed "yes I would like to offer my congratulations on your engagement" he said with a smile "you and Rogue will be very happy with each other"

Henry was surprised he wasn't aware Shiro knew of his and Rogues engagement "thank you Shiro" Henry said politely

"I'm here for another reason" Shiro said sighing rubbing his temples "I was roped in by Kurt to take you to a surprise engagement party Rogue is already there"

Well that would explain what Kurt was talking about in hushed tones to Molly and Sooraya this morning

Henry should have expected his roommate to do something like that for him even if he wasn't the biggest on parties Kurt went to the trouble of doing it

Plus Marie was there

What other reason did he need to go

"Lead the way" Henry said following Shiro out of the danger room through the institute as they went a few students would wave to the two Henry would wave back after what he did rescuing Marie and fighting against the evil him from the other timeline his popularity among the students had gone up

it was nice

A trio of kids laughed as they ran through the halls a little crashing into Henry falling over Henry bent down helping the little girl to her feet "careful now" Henry said

The girl blushed before running off with her friends

"I think that girl has a crush on you" Shiro said after a while "should Rogue be worried about the competition"

Henry laughed "I'm flattered but I'm taken" Henry said

The two left the institute and walked out onto the grounds Henry looked around this was a very far out place for a surprise party did Kurt do something that he was afraid the Professor wouldn't be happy with

Something wasn't right here

"How much farther are we going" Henry asked cautiously his eyes glowing faintly the power filling his body charging his muscles

Shiro stopped "this is far enough" Shiro turned unleashing a torrent of flames at Henry

"Goodbye and good riddance Mr. Hyde" Shiro said coldly

Henry phased up out of the ground punching Shiro in the face "the treacherous liar thinks I'd die in his bright fire" Henry said powering up "he shall now see the depths of my vengeful ire" Henry charged his fist with green ecto energy bringing his fist back

"So says **Mr. Hyde**" Henry shouted swinging his fist Shiro brought up a fist covered in fire the impact created a powerful explosion with Henry and Shiro at the center

* * *

"I can see where your coming from Professor Xavier" the President said standing up he walked over to his desk looking at the smiling face of his daughter looking up at him from the picture frame he kept on his desk the president picks up the picture looking at it for a moment before looking back to Professor Xavier

"But I'm afraid there's little I can do about the MRD"

The President's guest frowned for a moment "can't or won't Mr. President" he asked

"Professor Xavier I can see where your coming from" the President said "I do not believe the mutant people are inherently a threat anymore then any other of my citizens"

The Professor wheeled towards the desk "because Mr. President the majority of mutants in the United States or any other country our abilities are but one part of us we have jobs families friends there is but one difference between us any any other minority group who faces persecution in our daily lives"

The President agreed but still there were those mutants who warranted the existence of law enforcement designed to take down powerful mutants "yes most mutants are like that but then theres Cain Marko Erik Lenscher and the recently escaped Mystique we're both old enough to remember what she did the last time she was free in the world"

The President had just hoped that Mystique was captured again before she did something worse then what she did ten years ago to get her locked in Maximum Security in Belle Reve

The New Orleans sting was a bust but how Mystique had been one step ahead of them using a decoy in New Orleans before disappearing "I'm sorry Professor but I can't do anything about the MRD without just cause" he said "I swore an oath to protect all citizens of my country"

The Professor let out a breath "I understand Mr. President and I will endeavor to do the same"

The Professor and the President shook hands before the Professor wheeled himself out of the office once the man was gone the President sat behind his desk lacing his fingers together he rested his head on his hands

Well as far as first meetings that could have gone better the President just hoped he hadn't alienated the most powerful telepath in the world

The President had no issues with the mutant community but he had wanted his duty to protect everyone in the country from threats both foreign and domestic

He just hoped he was doing the right thing by putting his faith in the MRD

* * *

Danny woke up with a start he didn't know where he was or how he got here Danny found himself tied with his arms against his back in a chair

Danny tried to phase out of it and got shocked Danny grit his teeth looking down at his waist he figured out what shocked him

_A specter deflector_

"Great just what I need" Danny said "no powers and I don't know where I am"

Danny really needed to remember that override code his parents put in their ghost hunting equipment in case his enemies tried to use their gear against him or his siblings

How did he get here

Danny groaned now he remembered Katie went crazy and knocked him into the ground

'Has she always been this strong' Danny thought he didn't remember her punches hurting so much on their blind date

Danny looked around speaking of Katie where was she

What was going on with her why was half her body green why did she ask him to knock him out

"**Miss me honey**" Katie asked Danny turned his eyes widened his old nightmare having come to life there was Katie wearing a white strapless wedding dress more of her her body was green then it was before only a quarter of Katies face wasn't the color of green beans her hair was black and her eyes were glowing brighter then before she stood in front of Danny posing seductively

"**What do you think I saw this dress in a cute little boutique on the way here it just screamed me**" Katie asked making Danny freak out on the inside "**I wish we could have found you a suit but what you have on now will have to do**"

Danny didn't like the sound of that "have to do for what"

Katie giggled which sounded less like the girl he'd known for years and more like something out of a horror movie "**for our wedding silly**"

"OUR WHAT" Danny exclaimed really wishing he'd heard her wrong there was no way Katie actually thought that he was going to marry her did she

Was she really that nuts

"Katie I can't marry you" Danny said

Katie didn't listen instead straddling him sitting on top of him "**of course you can we just have to track down the justice of the peace in this place it'd be more meaningful if we had the Professor apparently he married Scott and Jean**" Katie thought out loud **"too bad that he's in DC"**

Has Katie seriously lost her mind "that's not what I meant" Danny shouted getting frustrated he would have used his ghost powers if not for the fact every time he did he got shocked by this specter deflector where did she even get this thing anyways

"What I meant was I'm **not **going to marry you" Danny shouted he wasn't going to act afraid of her

"**Of course you will**" Katie shouted pushing Danny's chair to the ground Danny got a good look at the ceiling Katie pacing over him "**your going to marry me**" Katie's eyes glowed harshly before she grabbed her temples "n-no he won't" Katie said her eyes glowing less brightly for a second before it came back at full force "**yes he will**"

"N-o" Katie said

"**Yes**"

"N-o" Katie said sweat pouring from her forehead Danny frowned ok this was new one for him Danny frowned looking concerned this was a new one what was going on with her "uh Katie is there something wrong"

Katie's eyes glowed bright again she picked Danny up by the collar "**nothings wrong sweetheart just a little argument with my lesser half**"

Ok Danny was really confused what did she mean lesser half

Wait wasn't Katie's X-Gene was activated by exposure to gamma rays when she was born and weren't Bruce and the Hulk two personalities in the same head

How did he not figure out sooner "you've got a split personality" Danny said out loud

Katie or maybe evil Katie giggled more green spreading across her skin "**not exactly see back when Stryker stuck that moodulator on me I was born poor Katie was all alone and depressed she wanted to let you go and move on from someone who couldn't accept all of her**" Katie said mockingly before she grinned

"**B****ut I didn't want to let go I wanted what was mine so anytime she tried to move on with the ice dork or anyone else I reminded her how worthless she was how Danny Fenton was the only guy who could ever love a monster like us**" more green spread over Evil Katie's skin soon the only thing not green was her eyelid

Danny got mad "so you've been playing mind games with Katie all because you couldn't take no for an answer" Danny demanded Katie nodded

"**All for you all so we could be together**" she said holding him close "**it's taken me two years to get strong enough to overshadow Katie's mind soon I'll be the only thing left and we can be together forever and ever**" Evil Katie smirked at at Danny a weird look on her face creeping Danny out

"Katie I will never ever marry you" Evil Katie growled "**you'll see things my way soon sweetheart**" it might have been romantic if not for the whole Katie was totally terrifying

Evil Katie threatened "**or else your family will pay for it**"

"Wow that's real attractive" Danny said sarcastically "not"

Evil Katies attitude took a one eighty "**speaking of our wedding do you want chicken or fish at the wedding**"

'I'm a clueless idiot' Danny thought "HAM" Danny shouted

The Specter Deflector clicked off dropping to his waist Danny turned intangible 'I hope this works' Danny thought phasing into Katie her eyes began to glow green

* * *

Danny floated around it was like being in the ghost zone "ok this is a weird one even for him"

Danny's been to a _lot _of places but he's never been inside of someones head before

"I really wish the Professor wasn't in DC right now" Danny said floating around inside of Katie's head or was it a mind scape he'd never done anything like this before the Professors expertise would be really helpful right now

He just hoped that his being here didn't break Katies head even more then it already was

'_You called me a stalker_' Danny heard Katie's voice in his head talking about the time he called her a stalker while he was on his blind date with Daria

But Danny had never told Katie that

Danny looked around "Katie" Danny said

'_You thought I was a monster_' Katie's voice said '_ever since that night_'

Could she hear his thoughts was being in here connecting their thoughts

"**Bingo**" Katie said or Evil Katie said appearing this time in Katie's Timebomb uniform her skin all green and her face was all mean she flew at him throwing a punch Danny tried to block it but Katie was too strong and sent him flying Danny's whole body hurt

Man and I thought sparring with Natasha was tough

'_You never even considered me I was just as bad as Cree or Vicky_' Katie's voice said depressed '_just another kid hitting monster_'

"That's not true" Danny tried to deny

Evil Katie just laughed "**don't bother trying to deny it honey it's all there inside your mind**" Katie said flying at him she threw a couple of punches at his chest then one at his face "**your so helpful in getting rid of that weakling for me**"

Oh that was going to leave a mark

Danny groaned his body phasing in and out of existence he was losing his grip on Katies mind

Evil Katie flew over him "**soon weak little Katie will be gone then we can be together**" Evil Katie had a weird smile on her face "**and when she's gone we can get started on our daughters**"

"Daughters" Danny asked freaking out realizing what she was talking about pretty quick

That nightmare he had at the carnival

Evil Katie giggled "**yes our daughters Callie Candy Kelly Kari Chrissy Kimmy Carly and Kylie oh Danny you picked such lovely names for our girls**"

'Katie please snap out of it' Danny begged

'_Crazy Dangerous spending the rest of your life as that blonde time bombs love slave_' the real Katie thought '_no wonder you'd never look at me no wonder no boy would ever look at me I'm a monster I deserve to disappear' _

No no

Katie's voice was getting quieter and quieter every time she deprecated herself and if she disappeared that meant she'd be gone forever leaving him alone with the real monster he had created

"Katie I'm sorry" Danny shouted "I should have never thought any of that stuff I shouldn't have been treating you like you were one of my enemies I should have just talked to you the moment I saw you transform"

'_You don't mean that' _Katie thought sadly '_no one wants to be with a monster' _

Evil Katie laughed "**that's right no one wants to be with a monster**" Katie said "**no one loves you Katie you should just disappear**"

No that wasn't true Katie might not be the girl for Danny but that didn't mean he hated her that didn't mean there weren't people who didn't want her to be safe Danny just needed to remind her of that

But how

Danny shook his head 'duh mind meld' Danny thought

Danny concentrated on every good memory he had involving Katie every time she made someone smile every time she was someones friend sister daughter student every time she was a hero

* * *

_Azari dressed in a black panther his dad not the animal onesie cheered as Katie held up high in the air the little prince wiggling his feet in the air laughing while Katie smiled "oh your so cute aren't you little panther cub" Katie cooed bouncing him up and down getting laughs from the baby _

_"Yes you are yes you are such a cute baby panther" Katie said bringing Azari in close she nuzzled her nose against his _

* * *

_"Ok so if you put the decimal here then carry the one" Katie instructed to Jubilee helping her with her math homework Jubilee listened to Katie filling out the problem she showed Katie her paper "is this right" she asked _

_Katie smiled "perfect" _

_Jubilee grinned "thanks Katie" Jubilee surprised Katie by hugging her Katie was stunned for a moment before she hugged back "hey no problem"_

_Jubilee smiled back letting go of Katie "now that my homeworks done wanna celebrate with a bacon and cheesepuff smoothie" she asked _

_Katie looked like she was going to say no but then Jubilee started doing the puppy dog pout _

_Danny still wasn't sure where Jubilee had learned that but he blamed Kim babysitting _

_Katie tried to resist but quickly gave in "oh all right I guess it can't hurt to try" _

_Jubilee cheered dragging Katie off the couch towards the kitchen_

* * *

_"And this is the rec room" Katie said giving a tour of the institute to a new student a girl maybe thirteen with skin that looked like living metal "you'll find anything you want to relax after school games movies music we even got a popcorn machine" Katie said _

_The student looked nervous Katie smiled "hey I know this place can be a little intimidating" Katie said kneeling down "I've been right where you are but I promise pretty soon this place will feel like a home away from home ok" _

_The girl still looked nervous but Katies words seemed to have an effect on her "ok" _

_Katie smiled "great why don't we meet up with your parents and the Professor ok" _

_The girl nodded again holding Katies hand they walked out of the rec room _

* * *

_Katie leapt out of a burning building holding a baby in her arms she transformed slowly careful of the baby in her arms ignoring the cheering crowd she walked over handing the baby to it's mother _

_"Thank you" the mother said hugging the baby and Katie "thank you so much" _

_Katie smiled "I'm just doing my job" Katie turned away from the mother to see Sooraya using her powers to put out the fire she reformed flying over to Katie _

_"Nice work Dust" Katie complimented _

_Sooraya smiled back "I think the hero of the day here is you Timebomb you cleared the building of survivors" _

_Katie shrugged "I'm the only one qualified Sunfire was a no show and Nightcrawler's fur isn't exactly fireproof" she said looking to their two other squad mates Sooraya shook her head _

_"You have to stop putting yourself down you Katie Kaboom are a hero now enjoy this" Sooraya poked Katie in the chest "captains orders" _

_Katie laughed "fine but I'm only following orders under protest" Katie said turning to the cheering crowd _

* * *

_"Thank you for doing this Danny" Katie said gratefully Danny smiled they were in Katies backyard by the fence _

_Danny nodded "it's fine Katie believe me I get this request alot now"_

_Katie just smiled softly before Danny transformed flying up above the backyard he landed dramatically in a superhero pose in front of Tinker Kaboom and a whole picnic table of kids _

_Danny blinked he could have sworn that one of the party guests was a big brown squirrel _

_'Acmeville' Danny thought just going with it if he asked questions he'd just end up having a headache _

_a chocolate cake on the table and other birthday decorations Danny stood up while the kids all cheered "happy birthday Tinker" Danny said with a big grin _

_Tinker leapt up from his seat hugging Katie "you are the best big sister ever" he shouted happily _

_Katie smiled hugging Tinker back "your welcome baby bro" she said kissing Tinker on the cheek Tinker let out a sound of disgust _

_"Eww sister cooties" he called out the sound of disgust was echoed by the other party guests _

_Katie laughed giving Danny a grateful look "thank you" she mouthed _

_Danny smiled back mouthing "your welcome back" _

_Danny looked to the other party guests "ok who wants to go flying" he asked the kids all of them cheering wanting to go first_

* * *

"Katie I'm sorry I treated you so harshly but you aren't alone there are plenty of people who love you who care for you" Danny said

Evil Katie growled **"he's lying what does he know" **her form fading away and the real Katie beginning to come into view

"**No she's a monster**" Evil Katie protested "**a monster**"

"No I'm not" the real Katie said "I'm not the monster you are"

Evil Katie growled as she began to become more transparent the real Katie

Real Katie got in close to Evil Katie "you wanted me to feel depressed and miserable you wanted me gone just so you could have a guy whose happy with Kitty I'm not his perfect match Kitty is"

**"Your wrong he's mine ALL** **MINE**" Monster Katie tried throwing a punch at Real Katie but her fist phased right Katie didn't even flinch "**he's the only man for us we're the only girl for him**"

"Your wrong" Katie said punching

Evil Katie growled weakly like a car running out of gas "**w**it**ho-t** **me ****y**ou'd **be noth**ing" Evil Katie said stammering over her words

"Your wrong I'm Katie Kaboom" Katie said absolutely " and your nothing but a bad dream"

Evil Katie let out one last dying yell looking to Danny before she faded away into nothing leaving Real Katie and Danny alone in her mind

"Katie" Danny said sadly "I'm so sorry"

Katie shook her head "you don't have to apologize to me Danny"

No he did he really did "no I do if I had just talked to you about your powers then you could have gone to the institute sooner your brother would have never gotten hurt and that Monster in your head would have never happened"

Katie shook her head "Danny stop it's fine we were both in the wrong I should have asked if you wanted to spend your day at the carnival with me and I shouldn't have tried flirting with you all those times you and Kitty broke up"

Katie gave Danny an apologetic look "I know your sorry your in my head" Katie pointed to her temple "literally"

"Uh right" Danny said he should probably get out of here

Danny was about to ask if Katie had any ideas how to end this he began to fade "I think whatevers letting me stay in here is waring off

Katie nodded "good cause you have a certain Kitty to track down"

Danny smiled before he faded away

* * *

Danny woke up looking around Katie groaned "man I've got a headache" she said holding her temples Katie looked down at herself in the wedding dress "oh my parents and the Professor are going to kill me for this" she muttered "I she it that other me stole this" Katie said fumbling over her pronouns

"I'll pay for it" Danny told her Katie looked like she wanted to protest but Danny waved her off "between the merchandizing and my parents ghost hunting sales I can pay for a dress" how much could a wedding dress cost anyways

Danny looked down at the Specter Deflector "where did you even get this" he asked picking it up Katie didn't have an answer

"I uh don't know" Katie said "I think that **she **bought it so you wouldn't run away" Katie looked apologetic

"I'm really sorry about well everything" Katie said

"It's fine not the first time I dealt with a friend being overshadowed by an evil monster" Danny told Katie

"After everything you think we're friends" Katie asked

Danny nodded "we've all made mistakes"

Danny felt like a grade A jerk he could have handled things better if he had Danny would have prevented a whole lot of grief for both him and Katie

Katie walked off saying something about finding her clothes while Danny looked around for his phone finding it stashed in the corner there was a dozen missed calls from Henry

Danny was about to call his brother but he got interuppted

"Hey I'm back" Katie said Danny frowned that's weird where were her clothes was she not able to find them did Monster Katie rip them apart or something "are you ready to go"

'Go' Danny thought

"Where are your clothes" Danny asked Katie looked at him weirdly before shrugging "Oh don't worry honey they're in the changing room" Katie looked confused "how come your not changed yet we've got to meet the priest soon"

'Priest' Danny thought worried that the wrong personality might have gotten erased

This didn't make sense what was going on

Everything had been so weird since WHOOP waned him about Mystique everything had gone downhill from there from getting attacked by Monster Katie to Kitty breaking up with him

Danny realized what was going on 'I am such an idiot'

How did he not figure it out sooner that this was Mystique

It had to be Mystique or some other shapeshifter

But there was only one way to check

"I'll get changed when we get there pretty soon it'll just be you and me on our honeymoon" Danny said lying through his teeth "Hawaii is real romantic this time of year and no paparazzi to bug us"

Katie smiled

"That sounds perfect honey" Katie said

'Bingo' Danny thought going ghost he rammed into 'Katie' holding her against the wall "nice try Mystique"

'Katie' frowned changing before his eyes turning into a blue woman wearing a white jumpsuit "your brighter then I give you credit for" Mystique said changing into Kitty "but not too bright"

Danny's eyes glowed furiously green "so that was you too" he asked before thinking of something "but why'd you go with the blushing bride act"

Mystique shrugged "saw you two come in here with her in a wedding dress figured you and the green girl were seeing each other on the side" she explained

Ok eww

"I'm not that kind of guy" Danny said pushing Mystique further into the wall "now where is the real Kitty Pryde" he demanded wanting to know exactly where his girlfriend was

"Hey Danny I'm back" Katie said having changed back to her regular clothes Katie looked over to Danny holding Mystique

"Uh did I miss something" she asked confused

"She kidnapped Kitty" Danny said holding Mystique holding up a hand filling it with green energy "**where is she**" Danny demanded

Mystique laughed "don't make me laugh I've read your file your not a killer" she told him "and you won't go all out against someone without super strength"

Danny growled throwing a punch hitting the wall next to Mystiques head she was right even for Kitty he couldn't bring himself to hurt someone

Not even scum like Mystique

Katie put a hand on Danny's shoulder "why don't you let me handle this" she said

Katie looked at Mystique transforming "did you read my file" Mystique frowned Danny guessed she didn't have a file on Katie

"Now then" Katie said putting a giant fist around Mystique she began to squeeze "where is Kitty Pryde"

Mystique groaned "I'm not saying anything to you"

"Too bad" Katie said as she began to put pressure on Mystique Danny wanted to say something but Katie gave him a wink before looking back to Mystique "cause that's not what I want to hear" Mystique grit her teeth

"Where is she" Katie demanded again

Mystique grit her teeth "I don't know where she is it's a prison somewhere with green and black skies" she said "that's all I know I swear"

Danny knew where that was he should have known an egomaniac like him would be involved in this

"That's all we need to know" Katie said punching Mystique knocking her out "we're going to need to make some phone calls"

And Danny would need to call his brother back

Danny nodded it was time for a rescue mission

* * *

Henry watched Shiro groan as he came back to consciousness Shiro looked around seeing he was in the Professors office and he was up to his neck in ice with Henry were the X-Men

"You have ten seconds to explain your actions Shiro" Scott ordered sternly his shades were glowing

Shiro didn't say anything at first "we're waiting Shiro" Dr. McCoy said uncharacteristically furious "why did you attack young Henry"

Shiro looked to Henry "because of _his _kind" Henry hissed hatefully "unnatural abominations that are putting mutant kind in constant danger"

Henry frowned how did he put mutants in danger

"Elaborate" Dr. McCoy said crossing his arms Logan growled "what do you mean _his _kind"

"Ghost powered monstrosities him and his entire family constantly putting mutant kind in danger exposing us making us serve those pathetic humans"

Logan growled "so that's it huh your one of Magnetos flunkies then"

Shiro shook his head "I do not serve Magneto but I acted with my own allies" Shiro said "the MRD"

Did Henry hear that right he wasn't too sure "you what" Sooraya shouted

The rest of Shiros squad looked just as furious "how could you work with those people" Kurt asked

"I don't work with them they're allies of necessity" Shiro stated "as soon as I had disposed of the freak I would have betrayed them"

Sooraya stepped forward "how long"

"How long what"

"You know what how long have they been your allies of necessity" Sooraya hissed Shiro was silent for a moment

"Do you remember that burning building last august" Shiro said "while you were saving those useless humans I was meeting with them"

**SLAP **

Henry winced at how loud that slap was "how could you" Sooraya asked her hand still out even with a red handprint on his face Shiro didn't care

"How could I" Shiro asked "how could you lower ourselves to fighting human crime letting those human beggars off the streets bowing down before people who hate us for our very existence" Shiro spat in Sooraya's face "the better question _captain _is how come none of you joined me"

Ok so Henry did hear him right good to know the rest of the X-Men looked horrified or furious at Shiros words and his actions towards Sooraya and everyone else

Logan especially looked ready to rip into Sunfire Henry was sure the only reason he hadn't was the hand on his shoulder from Dr. McCoy holding him back

"What the heck do a bunch of mutant cops got to do with this" Rogue asked sounding as confused as her fiance Shiro smirked

"Isn't it obvious they plan to destroy us all of us" Shiro said "they planned it all the the attack on the institute Juggernaut the Iron Phantom Mystiques release from prison Kitty's abduction"

Kitty's **what**

**"Kitty's what" **a number of people including Henry yelled furiously

"Why would they go after Kitty" Henry demanded ready to punch this traitor again Logan grabbed him pulling him back

"Easy kid we need him alive" Logan said though he sounded just as ticked

"Explain now" Scott said

Shiro shrugged or shrugged as much as he could frozen in ice

"After she was taken out of Belle Reve I was Mystiques handler I briefed her on who she should go after to keep the original abomination away from the others then after I disposed of Hyde I was going to destroy him the MRD rescue their prisoners and leave evidence saying it was a conspiracy by the original abomination and Kaboom to destroy us"

"Katie" Bobby asked worried it was no secret that he had unreciprocated feelings for the blonde "what does she have to do with this"

"Everyone knows she's obsessed with the original abomination it wouldn't take much for people to think she went after Kitty" Shiro smirked to Henry making him feel like he needed a shower "she'd be the obvious suspect well her and Mr. Hyde" Henry looked to Rogue "you and Kaboom disgust me kissing those unnatural abominations the living should have the power of the dead"

Henry growled his eyes glowing green he brought a hand up "where are the MRD prisoners"

Shiro smirked "go ahead and hit me all you want you disgusting abomination I won't say anything"

Henry hesitated for a moment but that was long enough for someone else to punch him Rogue dusted off her hand

'Wow that was hot' Henry thought

"I got the info" she said coldly kissing Henry on the cheek "you are _not _an abomination understood"

Henry nodded "I know" Henry told her

"Good now call your brother" Rogue said "he deserves to know what's going on"

Henry nodded Bobby pulled out his phone too trying to get in contact with Katie "come on Katie please pick up"

After almost a dozen times Henry finally got through to Danny

"_Henry listen I need all hands on deck we're going to rip the MRD apart_" Danny said

"Funny we were just talking about that" Henry said "did you know Shiro wants to destroy us unnatural abominations"

"_I'm not surprised the guy's a jerk_" Danny said "_get as many X-Men as you can into the Blackbird we're going to the Ghost Zone_"

Henry looked around "we'll be ready" Henry said knowing the X-Men were ready for a fight

* * *

Alarms blared as Kitty ran through the halls being chased by ghostly guards she had to get out of here

Her and who knows how many other prisoners were being kept here in the ghost zone

Ghost guards surrounded her pointing their nightsticks at Kitty they glowed green ready to fire

Kitty phased through the ground dropping onto a catwalk in some kind of laboratory ducking into a corner as an armed guard passed by Kitty poked her head out to see scientists working around some kind of machine

"What's the progress of the machine" she heard Walker ask

"The charge is at 60 percent and rising" a scientist reported

"Good" another voice said one that Kitty knew Colonel Stryker the creep who had attacked the students he was part of the MRD instead of being the proud owner of a cell in Belle Reve

And what kind of machine were they talking about

Kitty looked at the machine Walker and Stryker were looking at it looked like a big metal skateboard wheel with an antenna sticking out the top red energy sparked on the antenna

Kitty was pretty smart when it came to tech but she'd never seen any machine that looked like this not at the institute Fenton works or Avengers Tower 'maybe it's alien' Kitty thought

One thing was certain whatever that machine was it probably wasn't any good

'I've got to take that machine down' Kitty thought

"Hey it's the prisoner" an MRD guard said "take her down"

The security all pulled out their weapons and began to fire Kitty phased through the catwalk punching out one guard dodging the blasts of others she made a beeline for the machine if she could get close to it she could rip out something important

"Oh no you don't punk" Walker said getting between her and the machine an energy blast that hit her point blank knocking her into a computer console Kitty groaned in pain

"Careful Walker that cost money" Stryker chided caring more about the computer then Kitty's well being

"You can get another one" Walker said walking over he grabbed Kitty by her ponytail Walker pulled Kitty up higher into the air

"You know I wanted to wait until the punk got here to waste you but you've become too much of a bother to keep alive" Walker held up his hand filling it with purple fire "And I just love playing executioner"

Kitty didn't say anything she didn't shout she wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing her beg

"Hey Walker" Sam shouted a green vine lashed out hitting Walker in the face Walker shouted in pain dropping Kitty to the ground a vine reached down grabbing Kitty pulling her up onto the catwalk

Kitty looked gratefully to Sam "thanks Sam" she said

"Don't mention it" Sam said looking at the machine "any idea what that thing is"

Kitty shook her head "nothing good"

Looking around Kitty saw Scott firing blasts from his visor Dr. McCoy tossing guards around Logan fighting with his claws ghosts began to form up and fight back Walker had recovered flying at Kitty and Sam she saw her squad Peter tried to punch the machine but a energy field kept it safe from his blows Bobby was watching his back firing ice blast after ice blast leaving ghosts frozen in blocks of ice

She saw Rogue flying around firing ecto blasts she must have copied Henrys powers or something

"You punks are going to pay for that" he shouted his fists glowing with purple fire he launched a blast at them Kitty tackled Sam knocking her out of the way of the blast

"Where's Danny when you need him" Kitty asked

"Getting the prisoners out" Sam explained "there were alot more then just mutants being held here"

Kitty got Sam up to her feet just Walker leapt up onto the cat walk looking at them furiously "I'm not waiting for the pulse generator to go off I'm going to tear you two apart"

Pulse generator oh no now Kitty remembered why that sounded familiar Danny had told her about it relics from the High Breed invasion it was a machine designed to wipe out anything without a specific dna signature

And since it was here in the MRD's secret prison she could figure out just what they were going to wipe out

"Sam we've got to take that machine down fast if it goes off" Kitty didn't want to think about what was going to happen

"Not just muties" Walker said apparently happy to think about what was going to happen next "Supers Monsters Aliens Mutates Metahumans anything that isn't one hundred percent human will get wiped off the face of the earth as soon as that machine gets a full charge"

Walker smirked "and whatever ghosts are left I get to be the judge executioner jury executioner and if necessary executioner of their ghosts if they end up here"

Kitty and Sam had matching glares at how sick that was

"Your disgusting" Kitty hissed Walker just fired a blast at them knocking them back

Sam got in between them whipping out her vines Walker phased through the catwalk coming out from the wall he uppercutted Sam knocking her into the railing

"Kitty" Bobby and Rogue called out rushing to help their friend Walker turned and blasted them away turning to Kitty he smiled

"Any last words Mrs. Punk"

"**WALKER**" Danny shouted flying through the wall he punched Walker again and again "how dare you" Danny shouted furiously throwing punch after punch "how dare you take innocent people how dare you imprison them here"

Danny grabbed Walker by the collar of his flak jacket throwing him into the pulse generator

He bounced against the shield Danny's eyes glowed green "how dare you hurt the woman I love" Danny shouted furiously unleashing a massive beam that ripped through the lab

Leaving only the Pulse Generator standing

"Danny" Kitty called out "that machine if we don't destroy it billions will die"

Danny nodded before he unleashed the ghostly wail the shield began to crack and break but it wasn't enough Scott fired a full power blast Bobby and Rogue did the same they put everything they had into the blast the shield just couldn't hold out against it shattering leaving the Pulse Generator unprotected and vulnerable to things that went boom

The combined attack ripped through the Pulse Generator like it was a knife through butter

"No my plan all those years the Iron Phantom the Juggernaut all of my pawns wasted" Stryker yelled his plans ruined Danny turned to Stryker the man pulled out a ghost weapon about to fire "face justice you mutie loving monstrosity" when Peter knocked him out from behind

* * *

_"My fellow Americans" the President said from his desk to the television camera "today a great injustice was stopped as hundreds of our people were allowed to go home released from an unlawful imprisonment their only crime was not what some would consider normal" the president looked upset at that_

_"The MRD were behind this they were also responsible for the Iron Phantom and the release of two super criminals Mystique and Cain Marko more commonly known as the Juggernaut this is not the worst of their crimes no" the President paused "they had planned to use a weapon of mass destruction to wipe out anyone who they did not consider normal"_

_A picture of Stryker appeared on the screen "the head of the MRD Colonel William Stryker has been brought into custody as are all other members of the MRD these men who swore to uphold justice instead took the law into their own hands to create not a better role for the people they swore to protect but for them"_

_The President stood up bowing his head "I'm so sorry for what happened to you all I'm sorry that I was so blind and ignorant" the President wiped the tears from his eyes "this tragedy was prevented by the actions of Danny Phantom Blackthorn Mr. Hyde and the X-Men thank you for your brave service and dedication to true justice"_

_The President sat back down "thank you and good night" the President said_

* * *

Kitty turned off the tv taking the moment to admire the class ring shining on her finger 'back where it belongs' Kitty thought as she continued to get ready for her date with Danny the two were celebrating the disbanding of the MRD

Also the two of them '_getting back together_' Kitty didn't blame Danny for believing Mystique was her she was known as a master infiltrator the only reason she'd even got caught again was because she misinterpreted what happened between Danny and Katie thinking her boyfriend was seeing more then one girl

Kitty remembered joking about that with Danny asking how many of his twenty eight blind dates would have been willing to share him if given the chance Danny had blushed redder then Supermans cape before saying that she was the only woman he needed in his life

Kitty had kissed him senseless after that

Kitty continued to get ready putting on a blue dress that showed a bit of skin Kitty couldn't wait for Danny would be speechless for half the night

Kitty looked at herself in the mirror putting her hair into it's usual ponytail showing off the gold hoops in her ears Kitty smiled "perfect" she said with a grin taking a moment to be vain and admire herself

A moment that ended when she saw Katie Kaboom behind her "Kitty can we talk"

Kitty had a good idea what this conversation was about

"Sure Katie" Kitty said turning around the gamma powered mutant walked into the room sitting down on Rogues bed

Kitty sat down next to her Katie wasn't silent for a minute before she spoke "look Kitty I'm sorry for how I've treated you over the years"

Kitty waved her off having heard all about the split personality from Danny the Professor had cut his meetings in DC short to come home and check Katies mind finding no lingering remains of Monster Katie "Katie it's fine you weren't yourself"

"Just all the times I flirted with Danny were here" Katie said "but the stuff before I got kidnapped the times I yelled at you attacked you just treated you like dirt no that was all genuine Katie Kaboom" Katie looked down at her shoes

"I liked Danny he was the only guy in that dating service who treated me politely who even after he saw me go **kaboom** he stayed for the whole date"

Kitty frowned how many of her dates had set her off

"Uh how many times did you lose control" Kitty asked

Katie shook her head "besides with Danny none I mean there was this one creep from Canada named Jonesy who spent more time checking out our waitress then he did looking at me" Katie said "I dumped my water cup on his head and stormed out"

Kitty giggled she would have done the same thing "I would have done the same thing" Kitty said

Katie smiled for a moment before her frown came back "we could have been friends all these years" Katie said "if I hadn't jumped to the conclusion you two were laughing at me behind my back"

"I'm real sorry about that" Kitty said "I honestly didn't know you and Danny went out in the service neither of you told me"

"Yeah I kinda scared him for a while" Katie admitted "not that I can't blame him that other me terrified me too"

The two girls giggled for a moment Katie looked at Kitty "Kitty I'm really really sorry about everything" Katie said "could we uh maybe start over"

"That depends are you going to try to take my boyfriend to Vegas" Kitty asked "you do **have** a wedding dress"

Katie groaned embarrassed hiding her face with her hands "I promise Kitty I am _over _Danny Fenton" Katie swore looking back to Kitty "so uh if it's possible could we start over" Katie asked hopefully

"Yeah we can" Kitty said sincerely

The two mutant heroines hugged each other before Katie stood up

"Good cause your not the only one with a date tonight" Katie said

Kitty smiled happy for Katie "is it Bobby" Kitty asked teasingly knowing that for all the girls Iceman dated Bobby Drake's had a crush on Katie for years

"Yes it is" Katie admitted a smile on her face "we're going to watch a movie in the rec room"

"Well you two have fun" Kitty said standing up "I've got a halfa waiting for me downstairs"

Kitty and Katie walked out of the dorm together Danny was waiting at the end of the hall talking to the Professor he stopped when he saw Kitty his jaw dropped Kitty smiled she'd been hoping for that reaction

The Professor smiled saying goodbye before wheeling away Kitty smiled to Danny "you ready to go" she asked using her finger she closed his mouth Danny snapped back to normal "yeah" he said

"Have fun you two" Katie said waving goodbye before walking down the hall

Danny watched her go for a moment a sad look on his face "are you all right Danny" she asked

"I really messed up with her" he admitted guiltily "if I had done things differently she could have avoided a lot of pain"

Kitty stood up on her toes kissing Danny on the cheek "I think she'll be fine Kitty's a tough girl"

Danny winced rubbing his chest "yeah I know" Kitty laughed at Danny

Danny and Kitty kissed each other before walking through the halls planning to enjoy their date

* * *

Shiro sat in his cell a power dampening collar around his neck "I failed you master the X-Men still lay outside of your control forgive me" Shiro bowed his head

"**Fear not my servant**" Shiro looked up a pair of red eyes floating in the air in front of Shiro looked down at him "**the time of reckoning will soon be at hand and the world shall know peace**"

Shiro smiled like he had told that abomination Henry Hyde he was no servant of Magneto

No he served a greater master

"Yes Lord Apocalypse" Shiro said

* * *

**And here's the end of one monster of a chapter in hindsight I probably could have split this chapter into two but I didn't **

**And now we get into the final villain of the story the strongest mutant the X-Men have ever faced **

**Apocalypse **

**Faves Follows and Reviews are always appreciated big thanks to Flower Princess11 for her help**

**Stay Safe Everyone **

**And **

**Until Next time **

**Excelsior True Believers **


	56. Chapter 56

**Well that last chapter was a real long one **

**"****_Is that a reference to Evil Katie" Deadpool asked _**

**Oh hey Wade how was the honeymoon **

_**Deadpool shrugs "meh had to cut it short someone stole my debit card"**_

**You mean the one you stole from Neomark **

**"****_Semantics" Deadpool said "so how long is this chapter going to be and what stupid decisions will Danny make this time"_**

**Wade he's seventeen how many seventeen year olds make the smart decision all the time especially when emotions are involved **

**"_He still took forever to make nice with Katie" _**

**It's how it was written in the epilogue I can't change that I'm not writing the beginning or the ending of Danny and Kitty's love story I'm writing the middle which is why Katie ends up with Bobby and Danny ends up with Kitty **

**"_Ok fair enough but you didn't answer my question how long is this chapter going to be" Deadpool asked "btdubs nice job answering that other me in the review section" _**

**Much shorter then the last one for the sake of my sanity **

**"****_You still have your sanity" Deadpool asked incredulously _**

**No idea let's just do the chapter **

**As always big thanks to Flower Princess11 and please remember to support the original story **

**Stay Safe Everyone and Happy Halloween everyone **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty **

* * *

Sooraya let out an angry yell as she pinned a gangster to the wall with an arm made of sand dropping him into the dumpster one another gangster pulled out a gun tried to fire

Sooraya turned her head into sand the bullets passing harmlessly through Sooraya turns on her heel sending a wave of sand knocking him and his friends back Sooraya wraps them in sand restraints

Leaving them with the police Sooraya let out a frustrated breath flying up onto the dance floor she had come out alone to get some stress relief to try and unwind

"Nice work" Sooraya turned to see Spiderman crouched on a chimney Sooraya was usually happy to see the wall crawler after all he was her secret boyfriend Peter Parker

Sooraya had learned Peters secret identity back during Adrian Toomes attempt to take over the city with his army of goblins she stumbled onto him and the Hobgoblin his best friend Harry Osborn crash landing in a dumpster after being shot out of the sky Sooraya had tried her best to help with the goblin mech but it was too much for her

"I'm not in the mood Peter" Sooraya told her boyfriend wanting to be left alone

Of course that wouldn't work with Peter though flipping through the air he landed in front of her "do you want to talk about it" he asked "I'm a pretty good listener"

Peter sat down on the edge patting the place besides her "come young lady" Peter said doing a bad german accent "tell Dr. Spiderman what ails you"

Despite her rotten mood Sooraya let out a little laugh sitting down besides Peter "so what happened"

"What hasn't is more like it" Sooraya said sadly "one of my squad mates was collaborating with the MRD tried to frame a friend and deep fry his brother" Sooraya said getting more frustrated "oh and the cherry on top of the rotten sundae my roommate has spent the last two years being tortured by an evil split personality that wanted to marry Danny Phantom of all people" Sooraya was getting a little hysterical tears were staining her niqab

"So you don't like Danny" Peter asked "because apparently he's real popular with the ladies"

Sooraya elbowed Peter "that's what you got from all of that" she asked frustrated "I failed I screwed up I didn't see Shiro was a traitor I knew he didn't like Danny and Henry but I didn't know how hateful he was" Sooraya ranted "and my best friend was being psychologically tortured by that _thing _in her head for two years" Sooraya didn't even want to think about how close Katie had been driven to go over the edge

It had taken all of her self control when Katie had told her about Danny's mind meld not to track down Kittys boyfriend and give him a punch in the nose for the things he thought about Katie

Honestly were all teenage boys so stupid or just the ones that got super powers

So Sooraya had done the more reasonable thing she had put on her uniform and gone on patrol without her squad Katie was on recovery probably cuddling with Bobby Kurt was probably doing the same somewhere with Molly

She didn't want to disturb the happy couples and she was in desperate need of some stress relief so she went out alone only telling Scott she was going thinking she would feel better if she hit something

"Maybe I shouldn't be squad leader" Sooraya said feeling miserable a squad leader was supposed to set an example to know what was going on and everything that had happened was because she didn't stop Shiro and did **nothing** to help Katie

Sooraya was interrupted from her deprecating thoughts by an arm being placed around her shoulder Sooraya looked up to see Peter with his mask off looking into her eyes with his green eyes "your not responsible" he told her hugging her "believe me I'm kinda the expert on responsibility"

Sooraya didn't say anything she knew all about Peters uncle and his recent regrets about the loss of the reformed Otto Octavius during the Toomes disaster Sooraya knew her boyfriend still blamed himself for not being able to find a way to stop the Goblin Mech

And the less said about his uncle the better

"If I'm not responsible then whose is it Peter" Sooraya asked

"It's Shiro's fault you might be his squad leader but your not responsible for him and as for Katie's psyche" Peter said "Sooraya your eighteen can you really say you know more about the human brain then Charles Xavier"

"I don't think theres anyone who knows more about the human brain then the Professor" she admitted Peter nodded

"Now is Katie ok" Sooraya sniffed wiping the tears from her eyes

"She is" Sooraya said "thanks to Danny" she said part of Sooraya still wanted to punch him in the nose but she was grateful to Danny for saving her best friend that part beat out the part that wanted to hit him in the nose

Peter held her close holding her tight "good now that our rooftop therapy session is done how about we find another way to cheer up" Peter suggested "one that doesn't involve punching criminals and dodging gunfire"

Sooraya cleaned her face then looked up to Peter when did he get taller then her "what do you have in mind"

Sooraya saw her boyfriend blush slightly "well see there's this dance at my school it's to celebrate Max coming back after everything Norman Osborn did I know you don't like dancing but would you like to"

Sooraya shut him up with a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck Peter held her close in his powerful arms "I'd love to" she told him just holding him

"Great" Peter said "so do you want to keep patrolling"

"Just keep holding me" Sooraya told her boyfriend

Peter obliged holding her close the two stayed that way for a long time just watching the city lights enjoying being in each others arms

* * *

"So you really thought that I was going to leave you for Peter" Kitty asked the two were walking through Central Park ironically they ended up by the statue of that other Phantom

The Hero not Phanty's dad "I know it's crazy I should have thought about Mystique" Danny admitted holding on to Kitty he'd had her in his arms all night and he wasn't about to let her go now

Not after he almost lost her to Stryker

"Mystique knew exactly what buttons to push to mess with me" Danny said looking down at the class ring on Kitty's finger "that and other things"

"Until she tried to be Katie you mean" Kitty said with a raised eyebrow Danny nodded he knew she wasn't jealous Danny had no feelings for Katie and that wasn't going to change anytime soon

Danny should have made peace with Katie years ago maybe then he could have prevented the monster rampage and the evil personality that hat turned her crazy "guess Shiro didn't brief her on Katie" Danny told her

"Or she didn't think you'd go into her mind scape" Kitty said "by the way I so did not know you could do that"

That made two of them Danny had no idea how he was able to do that he had done it in a moment of adrenaline the Professor had offered to help him hone that power but Danny wasn't sure he rarely overshadowed people after all the times he was mind controlled or brainwashed it didn't feel right

Danny wasn't comftorable messing with peoples minds the Professor understood saying that he learned what many telepaths struggled to understand when they were young even the Professor had to learn that lesson the hard way

"Yeah that makes two of us" Danny admitted sheepishly "I don't think I could do that again if I tried"

Kitty shrugged leaning up "well you don't have to use telepathy to know what I'm thinking do you" she asked fluttering her eyelashes Danny smiled putting Kitty his arms around Kitty's shoulders pulling her in close Danny looked into her beautiful eyes "I can always read your mind Miss. Pryde" Danny said

"Good answer" Kitty told her boyfriend the young couple kissed

Danny smiled into the kiss Kitty lifted her leg up as Danny picked her up spinning in a circle holding each other tight the two stayed that way for a long second there was a flash of light getting the couples attention

The two looked surprised and annoyed to see

Oh no

"Hello earth seven Danny and Kitty" Deadpool said happily holding a camera the source of the flash

Wade why the heck would you ruin their moment like that

"Why did you have to break them up again" Deadpool said "you've got some splaining to do Number Boy"

I already explained it Danny and Katie had to make peace when he was seventeen it was in the epilogue

"But they didn't have to break up did they"

Mystique is a master manipulator and she got insiders info plus she had the ring Danny gave Kitty it's not like she can duplicate jewelry

"Can she"

I don't know

Stop cutting into my chapter your confusing the couple again

"Oh they left" Deadpool said pointing to the statue of the Phantom "they left during our conversation"

Wow smart decision wait that means

"Yeah cue the line" Deadpool said cheerily

* * *

Danny and Kitty walked away while Deadpool talked to who knows who probably some kind of voice in his head "I'm sorry about that" Danny said "I uh can't really control him"

"It's ok" Kitty said "Logan's told me all about Deadpool he kinda blames himself since it was his healing factor that made him-" Kitty paused trying to be polite to the kinda superhero

"Crazy" Danny said "it's ok you can call him crazy even he knows he's crazy"

Kitty made an ah sound in understanding "and you hang out with him"

Danny shrugged "more like I can stand to be around him" Danny said "even if I'm not his favorite Phantom"

Kitty gave him a weird look

"Apparently on the me on earth 2 picked Kim they're his favorite couple for some reason" something about stealing Neo's debit card and someone named number boy Danny had no idea who either of those people were and he figured with Wade Wilson it was better not to question it

Not when Kitty was here in that really nice blue dress

"Now where were we" Danny said picking Kitty up bridal style Kitty smiled

"Oh I remember" she said stroking his cheek the two kissed while Danny took off into the sky flying high above New York enjoying their time together

* * *

**And the chapter ends here **

**"_But you didn't mention Apocalypse at all" _**

**Next time Wade I promise **

**"_Fine" Deadpool said "Happy Halloween everyone" _**

**Stay safe **

**and as always remember **

**Excelsior True believers **


	57. Chapter 57

**I'm here with another chapter of Danny and Kitty I bet your all excited because here we are the big bad one of the most famous villains in comic book history the most powerful threat the X-Men have ever faced **

**Apocalypse **

**Who in my opinion is kind of boring personality wise **

**His whole thing is always mutants are stronger so they should rule which is like Magneto **

**The difference between these two villains is that Magneto has a history with Professor Xavier the other X-Men and his children which makes him an interesting character to read to write and to watch**

**Whether the animated shows or the movie Apocalypse is just not an interesting guy **

**Yeah well not in my story I'm going to make this guy entertaining not just because of his powers **

**Thanks to Flower Princess11 for her help with the chapter **

**Here we go**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

In the Amity Park museum the Scarab Scepter of King Dulaman sat in it's case resting in the moonlight

It's only visitor at this time of night was the night guard who right now was making his rounds through the dinosaur exhibit he didn't notice when the display case holding the scarab scepter was shattered

And the scepter was snatched away for sinister purposes

* * *

Jake is sitting in the highway heading towards Magus Bazaar with Spud and Trix according to one of Fu Dog's contacts there was trouble going down there while they were riding there Jake was on the phone with his best girl Sabrina Spellman

"I wish I could be there with you" Sabrina told him _"helping the American Dragon kick butt would be soooo much more fun then reviewing incantations with Aunt Zelda"_

Jake smiled "I wish you could be here too" Jake told her wishing she was here at his side

Sabrina had learned a lot from her Aunts who were way scarier then the Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan

Even tougher then his bud Gwen Tennyson he was sure they would go through with their threat to turn him into a rug if he did anything to hurt their niece

Spud elbowed him Jake looked up "Brina I gotta go I'm at my stop"

"_Okay talk to you later_" the cute witch told her boyfriend

"Okay Brina I'll call you later love you" He said

"_I love you too Jake_" She said so happy Jake could practically see her smile

Jake soon hung up only to see his friends smirking at him

"What" Jake asked

"Dude you've got it bad" Spud said

"Nothing though when you guys are naming your kids remember that I was the one who made you go through with the dating service" Trixie teased

Jake blushed at his and frowned

Guys, cut it out" the Am Drag told his buds

His friends laughed

"Remember Trixie for a girl and Carter for a boy" Trixie teased again while Spud laughed

Jake ignored Trixie messing with him even if she was right he owed Trix big time for convincing him to go through the dating service after what happened with Rose if not for Trix he might have never moved on from Rose

Jake might have done something stupid like tried to look for Rose while he was in Hong Kong during the Dragon Councils Thousand year toast but he didn't

After everything that she was willing to give up even her life Rose deserved the happiness she got with her family

Seeing the subway was empty of people who didn't know bout the magic side of New York going up they entered the Magus Bazaar it was weirdly empty

Jake didn't like it he'd hoped Fu Dog's tip was a false lead like that time with the Gryphon in the Central Park Zoo that turned out just to be a pigeon making it's nest in the lion habitat

"Uh dudes this is real creepy" Spud said looking around not liking this feeling Jake looked around it was like being in a horror movie

"You said it" Trixie said "it's real creepy  
Jake said nothing

"Shush did you hear that" Jake whispered

Before Jake could dragon up something jumped them

"WHAT THE-

* * *

Down in the depths of Undertown the alien neighborhood that had been built under Bellwood Humongasaur punched one of Dr. Animos mutant frogs why was it always frogs

'Where does he get all the frogs' Ben thought  
"You won't stop me this time Tennyson" Animo boasted Ben grunted his ex girlfriend was right he so didn't have time for the villain gloating grabbing Animo he plucked the mutating antennas out of his brain helmet thing

Ben didn't want to know how they worked it'd probably make him lose his lunch

The frogs shrank down to their normal size hopping away without a scratch the plumbers arrived and Ben handed them Animo before he powered down

He was going to grab a smoothie and some chili fries  
It's not like he had a date waiting for him

Not after he and Kim broke up sure it was mutual but it still hurt Kim was now dating her sidekick Ron they were a nice couple

Gwen had tried to set him up with some of her friends at Freidken but Ben wasn't into it

Then there was that disaster with Looma and Attea trying to marry him  
'Maybe I should do what Danny did and try that dating service I'm not too old am I'

Ben sighed smoothies and chili fries would cheer him up

Unknown to him, something was watching him from the shadows.

"WHAT THE-

Before Ben could activate his watch, something jumped him

* * *

Kara with her waist length blonde hair in a french braid over her shoulder was rifling through her closet trying to find the right dress for her date with Virgil

Kara smiled thinking about the metahuman from Dakota City sure she had been a little bummed when Danny hadn't picked her as his match for the dating service then she had her thirty-first date with Virgil

There was just something about him that was so **electrifying **

And she wasn't talking about his powers

Right now Kara was looking for that one black dress she had gotten when she went out shopping with Barbara

Where was that dress

"Kal have you seen my-"

"Back of your closet by your science text book" her cousin Clark Kent/Kal El called out interrupting before she could finish Kara found the dress it was a black dress that went past her knees with red straps

Changing into the dress on putting on some jewelry and grabbing her purse Kara walked out into the living room seeing Kal with her adorable baby cousin Jonathan Lois must still at the Planet

Jonathan squealed happily seeing her Kara smiled picking up the half human half Kryptonian "hi buddy" she said holding him Kal chuckled

"Guess you found your dress"

Kara nodded setting down Johnathan "how'd you know I was looking to it"

Kal just pointed to one of his ears 'right super hearing' Kara thought forgetting about that power for a minute

"I trust Virgil will have you home before curfew" Kal asked pretending to be overprotective Kara rolled her eyes other then Luthor it wasn't possible for him to hate anyone he would have liked Virgil even if he wasn't on the Leagues shortlist for membership after he turned eighteen

Something about wanting to snatch him up before the Avengers got to him like with Danny and Peter

They might have a chance with Peter since he turned down the Avengers after a Klyntar dragon blew up his high school

"Yes Kal" Kara said "no need for you to go all _the Phantom _on my boyfriend" using the name of a ghost who tried to waste Danny because he went on a blind date with her daughter

Kara pat Johnathan on the head who after he was put down was distracted by his dads shoelace trying to rip the knot apart concentrating on it like Lois while working on an article "careful Kal Johnathan's declared war on your shoelaces" she told him _seriously_

"Sounds like a job for Superman" Kal joked waving towards the door "you have fun"

Kara nodded leaving the apartment she's shared with Kal for years walking out onto the Metropolis streets the restaurant was only a few minutes by flying

Ducking into an alleyway checking make sure the coast was clear Kara took off flying through the sky towards her favorite Italian restaurant and her favorite guy whose smile always sent a shock through her system

Kara landed in an alley way by the restaurant behind a dumpster her nose wrinkling in disgust at the stink walking away she heard something

Kara turned on guard "hello" she asked thinking it might have just been a homeless person or a stray cat

Thinking it was just her imagination that or she spent too much time in Gotham with Barbara she turned to see something coming after her

"WHAT THE-" Kara asked ready for a fight but it was too fast and it snatched her up

* * *

Danny was looking over his textbooks studying for finals just because he was an Avenger didn't mean he didn't have to earn that diploma

And Nasa wouldn't take people without one

Dani was patrolling the city with mom and dad so he didn't have to worry too much unless something big happened "Danny" his sister shouted from downstairs

Danny leapt out of his chair like a rocket transforming as he did he rushed downstairs and stopped dead in his tracks he nearly fell down the stairs with a crash barely catching himself

There with his parents and his little sister was a man in the famous blue and red a **S **on his chest "Su Su Superman" Danny stammered out trying really hard not to have a fanboy moment

Superman the man of steel and one of Danny's inspiration to be a hero was here in his living room he looked worried "Mr. Fenton" Superman greeted walking over to him "I've heard a lot of good things about you young man"

Danny just nodded not sure if he could talk "uh thank you Superman" Danny said shaking hands with the man of steel sure he might be an avenger and have saved the world a few times but come on it was Superman in his house saying good things about him how could he not geek out

"What can I do for you Superman" Danny asked

Superman frowned "my cousin has gone missing and I need your help"

'Kara's gone missing' Danny thought he didn't think it was the MRD those idiots had been taken down and locked up

Danny doubted even Stryker could get his hands on Kryptonite it wasn't his style no he just wanted to wipe out everyone at once with the High Breeds device

"I think I have an idea" Danny said reaching for his phone

Until he realized he left his phone upstairs wow that was embarrassing

"I uh just need to go get my phone" Danny said sheepishly

* * *

"_Of course Danny I will calibrate Cerebro to find your friends_" the Professor's voice said in Danny's ear as he flew with Superman and Dani towards New York shortly after Danny went up to get his phone he saw phone calls from Jake and Bens parents saying that they hadn't come home and couldn't be reached

"Thank you Professor" Danny said hanging up

This worried him Kara was bad enough but the American Dragon and the wielder of the most powerful weapon in the universe were taken down without a trace Danny didn't think even Magneto could pull of something like that

"Are you sure this Professor will be able to find them" Superman asked Danny

Dani laughed "if the Professor can't find them then no one can" she told him Danny didn't say anything he just nodded Danny continued to fly the wind rushing through his hair the stars shining in the sky

The one that was coming right at him

"Wait WHAT THE-" Danny asked before it crashed into Danny and all he saw was black

* * *

Danny woke up feeling like Skulker had punched him in the head

That was a _fun _junior prom Danny thought sarcastically

Danny looked around he was in a small room with an opening Danny walked towards the opening a blue field shocking him knocking him back

"Don't bother trying Daniel" a voice said one that Danny hadn't heard in two years 'the heck is he doing here' Danny thought looking past the invisible force field seeing in a matching cell was a ragged and disheveled Vlad Masters sitting against the wall of his cell

"I take it that your not here to rescue me" he asked sarcastically

* * *

**Welp that's the chapter big thanks to Flower Princess11 for her help with the chapter **

**Speaking of chapters wing slash 1 just published After Many Dates Danny and Musa it's a great chapter and you should check it out I know I'm alreayd looking forward to more **

**Until Next Time **

**Stay Safe**

**and **

**Excelsior True Believers **


	58. Chapter 58

**Looks out from a corner **

**Hi again I'm back I'm hiding see after my last chapter I've had to deal with a certain maniac in red head **

_**"Your darn right Number**_**_Boy" Deadpool said throwing a pie at the author who ducks "see I got hired by the me from Pokemon 1991's reviews to get you"_**

**How does that even work that version of Deadpool doesn't even exist in this multiverse he's just in the reviews**

_**"You underestimate my power of fourth wall breaking" Deadpool shouted doing a Hayden Christansen from ROTS impersonation "anyway your the one who broke up Ben and Kim and worse you did it off screen" **_

**Their whole relationship was off screen and I had a reason**

_**Deadpool has another pie aimed at me "oh and what is it" **_

**Ben and Kim don't end up happily ever after on earth 7 it's in the many kids of Danny Fenton I can't override FP **

**Heck in my original plan Sam and Cristopher weren't even going to stay together in Danny and Kitty but she asked for it to happen so a version of CJ would have powers tieing into that joke she made in Ally and Jackie Part II **

* * *

_**From the Many Dates of Danny Fenton Chapter three **_

_**"You know that my offers still open for punching Baxter" CJ whispered surprising her **_

_**"How do you do that" Ally asked "I swear sometimes your the one with powers" **_

_**"In another life perhaps but you don't need powers since you always have a sour look on your face after talking to that loser" CJ whispered to her **_

* * *

**I can't break the universe and FP wrote Donna Stoppable into Earth 7**

**I'm sorry that there are people who like Ben and Kim together but they are still together in Danny and Katie and honestly I only planned for it to happen in one universe like there was only one version of Ben and Kim who'd fall for each other **

_**"I get it" Deadpool said "you can't go breaking the laws of the universe" Deadpool winked to the camera "unlike me" **_

** Besides it's not like I completely killed the pairing they do get married in Danny and Katie and have a son **

**"****_I never would have thought to have Rath be used as a proposal method" _**

**Ok so Wade are we cool **

_**Deadpool thought about it "yeah number boy we're cool after this" **_

**After what**

**61394 looks up to see an elephant drop down on him **

**WADDEEEEEEE**

_**Deadpool smiled looking to the screen "while number boy gets out from under there big thanks to the boss lady herself Flower Princess 11 and guy whose debit card I keep stealing and Number Boy keeps pointing out how formulaic his writing is Neomark"**_

**Wade leave Neo alone **

_**"I'll get the chapter started stay safe" **_

_**Deadpool snaps his fingers cueing the chapter **_

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny's eyes widened before they narrowed filling with old anger "what are you doing here Vlad" Danny demanded

The former halfa shrugged "really Daniel you'd think training with the Avengers would have improved your powers of observation" Vlad remarked dryly even if he was in the same place that he was "I was abducted the same as you were by that thing" Vlad frowned "and it's master"

'Master' Danny thought some of the anger leaving him as he looked at Vlad he was still in a prisoner uniform he was thinner his beard was longer and not as clean it looked like he was turning into what he was before

"What master" Danny asked "and who took us" Vlad shook his head

"The end of ends the most powerful being to walk the earth" Vlad said reverently

Reverently and fearfully

"En Sabbah Nur"

Danny blinked he'd never heard of En Sabbah whatever Vlad said "who" Danny asked cluelessly

Vlad shook his head "I'm not surprised you don't know about him I only learned about him by chance before you were born"

* * *

Flashback

A young Vlad Plasmius phased out of a bank another hundred million dollars richer he smiled darkly this was such an easy way to make money pretty soon he'll have the money he needed to prove himself worthy of Maddie

Better then that idiot Jack Fenton Maddie was so blind Jack Fenton had rigged the portal to go off Vlad had seen the calculations Jack wrote he should have known the portal would have gone off in his face

Did Jack ever say anything did he ever even apologized no the only time he even came to the hospital to see him was to **invite him **to his and Maddies wedding to rub it in his face

"Quite impressive Mr. Masters" Vlad felt ice in his veins how did this stranger discover his secret Vlad turned to see a pale skinned man in some sort of blue armor "or do you prefer Plasmius" the man asked with red eyes

Vlad felt an incredible pain in his head before he passed out

* * *

"I was the _guest _of Mr. Sinister for a number of weeks" Vlad said "there I learned all about Apocalypse the most powerful mutant to walk the earth"

"Sounds like a nightmare for a mutant hater like you Fruitloop" Danny said Vlad laughed

"Oh grow up Daniel I have no issue with mutants I only insulted your lady friend Miss. Pryde to get a rise out of you" Vlad said "you were never too good at keeping your temper"

Danny didn't speak he knew Vlad was right he did lose his temper and it nearly cost him everything

Seeing that he had Danny's attention Vlad continued his story explaining how Vlad had escaped Mr. Sinister breaking into his database and learned all about En Sabbah nur the Apocalypse of the ancient world how with his powers he had nearly wiped out the world but was stopped by the Chosen One of Osiris

"Sinister mentioned that name" Danny said "who is he"

"_Was_ Daniel" Vlad corrected "and the answer is quite simple the Chosen One of Osiris was our spiritual predecessor the first person to have ghost powers"

An ancient halfa Danny had no idea Vlad continued to explain how Apocalypse had some kind of ancient weapon that would bring about the end of all life and how the Chosen One of Osiris had fought Apocalypse to the end stopping him hiding the super weapon taking the secret with him to the grave

"So you don't know what the weapon is" Danny asked Vlad shook his head

"No Daniel that knowledge was known by only two people" Vlad said "and the only one alive to speak of it is our **jailor"**

"That's right abominations" a familiar voice said Danny looked to the traitorous X-Man Shiro Yoshida who'd tried to frame Danny and work with the MRD to destroy him he was different then he now looked like a Pyronite with glowing markings that looked like hieroglyphics covering his vody

'What did he do to himself' Danny thought feeling the heat coming off of Shiros body he smiled a ring on his pinkie finger glowed with power

"Shiro" Danny said hatefully and surprised "what the heck happened to you"

Shiro smirked embers coming off his face "I did what was necessary to have power" Shiro told Danny "to put mutant kind in their rightful places as the rulers of the world"

Danny slammed a fist against force field "where are my friends" he demanded "did you take them"

Shiro didn't answer instead he held up his ring the force fields moved around Danny and Vlad lifting them out of their cells and into a sphere "**answer me Shiro**" Danny shouted getting ticked off

"You'll see soon enough" Shiro taunted

The two floated after Shiro the two arrived in a some kind of ancient temple with four pillars surrounding some kind of altar leaving them in front of the Altar Shiro leapt onto one of the pillars "Famine" he said

A cloaked figure appeared on the pillar to the right of Danny holding a scythe across his shoulders "Death"

A figure appeared to the left of Danny this one didn't have a weapon but there was smoke coming from his hood "Pestilence"

There was a loud crash as someone landed on the last pillar behind Danny "War"

Shiro and the others turned towards the altar dropping to their knees "oh great Apocalypse your four horsemen stand ready to serve"

Danny and Vlad watched from their prisons as in front of the altar a figure made of green smoke with glowing red eyes appeared

Danny got the feeling that this dude was Apocalypse "welcome Danny Phantom Vlad Plasmius" the smoky figure said with a deep powerful voice holding his arms out "I am the pinnacle of evolution I am the one who bring forth a utopia for all existence I am Apocalypse look upon the future and become part of it"

Danny not really in the mood for the usual villain rant "where are my friends" Danny demanded getting shocked by the force field holding him "why did you take them"

Apocalypse vanished appearing in front of Danny "truly you are a hero Danny Phantom caring more for your friends safety then your own" Apocalypse said

"You mean the Chosen of Osiris" Danny asked thinking about the first halfa that beat Apocalypse thousands of years ago "if he could beat you then so can I"

Apocalypse watched him for a moment "you have his spirit sadly nothing else" he said vanishing appearing back at the altar Apocalypse looked away from Danny it almost looked like he was frowning

"I was saddened by his demise" he said before looking back to Danny

"You're sad the guy is dead"  
"Of course" Apocalypse said "a man's honor is shown not battle but how he treats his fallen foe"

Apocalypse looked up towards the sky "our battle was so grand the gods themselves took notice" he boasted Apocalypse looked down to his hands "our battle left it's scars of me depriving me of my physical form"

Apocalypse looked up to Danny "since then few people if any were truly worthy to be crushed under me heel"

Danny frowned what did that mean

Danny's eyes narrowed at Apocalypse who looked like he smirking

"What do you want from us" Danny demanded

The evil mutant scoffed

"From you I want nothing" The evil mutant said "only your body"

Danny shouted trying harder to escape as the villain who appeared in front of Danny

It was a boy so much like you who commanded the powers of the ghosts who defeated me so many centuries ago to regain the power I once had I shall take your body restoring my own form" Apocalypse explained "with our powers combined my ambition will be fulfilled at last"

"Then why am I here" Vlad asked "my powers were taken away years ago"

For the first time since he greeted him Apocalypse looked to Vlad "once I have taken his form for my own the boys mind will try to resist I must break his spirit beyond repair" Apocalypse explained looking to Danny whose eyes widened he couldn't mean

"To a man who has foresworn the act of bloodshed nothing is more damaging to the soul then the kill" Apocalypse said Danny's eyes widened he was going to use his body to kill Vlad

Oh he hated the Fruitloop he would never **not** hate him for everything he tried to do to his dad what he **did **to Dani and Henry but he wanted Vlad to be punished for his crimes not killed "no you can't"

"The first kill is always the hardest Little Phantom" Apocolypse said as he flew into Danny's body his eyes flashed red as Apocalypse tried to overshadow him

* * *

Danny screamed grabbing his head as Apocalypse tried to take over his brain Danny.

"Get out of my head" Danny shouted

"Your will is strong Danny Phantom" Apocalypse said his voice echoing in Danny's brain the psychic attack on Danny doubled in pain "but mine is stronger"

Danny screamed falling to his knees his eye flickering from green to red

"Get away from my brother" Dani shouted blasting a hole through the roof she flew in followed by Superman

'Dani you got to get out here' Danny tried to say but he was losing control of his vocal chords he was losing the psychic battle with Apocalypse 'I'm losing control'

Shiro's body glowed brighter ready to fight "Death War Pestilence protect our master destroy the intruders"

The three cloaked figures leapt onto metal horses flying at Dani and Superman

Danny watched his sister and the Man of Steel punch Shiro and Pestilence away

"You shall not interfere with the master" one of them shouted the one Shiro had called Death said swinging his scythe above his head

Dani narrowed her eyes

"Wanna bet creep" She shouted as she sent a blast to the robe figure the one called War grew bigger with a flash of green turning into a flying giant blocking the blast

Wait a flash of **green**

'Oh no' Danny thought 'no no no no no'

Dani managed to dodge the blast Superman punching away War while Dani spun through the air kicking Death knocking his scythe out of his hand those training sessions Dani had with Kim were really paying off Dani flew in hitting Death in the chest jumping up she gave Death an uppercut knocking back his hood

Scratch that **her **hood

She gasped when she saw who it was Danny and Superman were just as surprised

So did Superman

**"KARA"** He exclaimed in horror her hair was up in a ponytail her lips were painted black and there was a black domino mask on her face but that was definitely Kara Kent holding her hand out the scythe flew into her hand she hit Dani in it sending her flying back

The other two took off their cloaks showing who they were like Kara they were wearing black masks but it was obvious who they were Jake in black robes with flames on the sides and Ben as one of his most powerful aliens Atomix

The Omnitrix symbol glowing black instead of the usual green

Shiro fired a red blast at Superman knocking him to the ground before smirking to Danny "I told you abomination you'd find out what happened to your friends soon enough"

Shiro floated over to Superman his flames glowing red "I wonder how much red sun radiation will it take to turn the Man of Steel to rust"

Dani let out a shout unleashing a blast of ice freezing Shiro's arm "Red sun radiation doesn't affect my powers Shiro" Dani said standing protectively over Superman making a shield around them

"It's Famine" Shiro said he and the others gathered around Dani unleashing their blasts at Dani's shield trying to break through the shockwaves from their blasts ripped apart the shield holding Danny and Vlad

No no Danny could barely move he was losing control and fast Dani he had to rescue Dani

He had to fight this

'Struggle in vain' Apocalypse's voice said in his head 'the Apocalypse comes all the same"

"**NOOOO**" Danny shouted it couldn't end this way

Danny screamed so loud the pain was so bad he barely noticed the hand on his shoulder turning intangible "time for a castle maneuver Daniel" Vlad said reaching into Danny

Ripping out Apocalypse and into him

* * *

Danny watched surprised as Vlad screamed falling to his knees when did he get his ghost powers back how did he get his ghost powers back after Henry had zapped them out of existence "Vlad" Danny croaked out his throat hurt from screaming "how why "

"Years of training and focus and partial intangibility is all I can do" Vlad explained falling to his knees

"Really-Daniel don't you know a thing about chess" Vlad managed to croak out his eyes turning red "I'm a next to powerless old man I've gone from a King to a Rook" sweat and tears fell from his eyes "don't mistake this for some act of redemption I'm not Otto Octavius" Vlad said wrapping his arms around his chest

"You have the power the resources needed to stop him" Vlad said blue energy began forming around Vlad it looked like a sarcophagus from ancient Egypt "don't waste it"

The sarcophagus sealed shut the eyes glowing red

"The Ritual is done" Kara said breaking off the attack the others followed her surrounding the evil coffin "we must fall back until he has risen"

Danny could barely stand all he could do was watch as a flash of light came out from under the sarcophagus so bright Danny had to shield his eyes when the light died down Apocalypse and his four horsemen were gone

* * *

Danny sat down at a table in the institute around him were his first team most of the time when they had all gathered it was either because they hung out or fighting some big bad that needed all of them Kitty standing behind him

Now no one looked like they wanted to celebrate Kim and Gwen looked the most affected "this is all my fault" Kim said looking down at the table "if Ben and I hadn-" Kim couldn't even finish

"It's not your fault Kim" Gwen said "Ben's my cousin I should have known he was in trouble I should have had his back while Rook was off world"

Gwen had been studying for finals when Ben had been taken she and Kevin were blaming themselves for not being there Kevin put a hand on Gwens shoulder "we'll get him back babe like you got me back"

Gwen smiled for a moment but it only lasted that long

Peter looked just as bad as the two red heads sitting between Manny and Jenny "the Magus Bazaar if only I had been there I could ha-"

"You would have gotten snatched up just like Jake was" Jenny interrupted "Famine took down Kara Jake and Ben none of us alone would have stood a chance"

"Dios mios he took down **Superman**" Manny had said "and he's just the **flunkie** how tough is their boss"

Not for the first time Danny had second thoughts about joining the Avengers he was already part of two teams between the ghost fighting and their secret alliance heck three teams since he'd sometimes go out on missions with the X-Men was he spreading himself too thin

Was splitting his time between New York and Amity Park why his friends were taken could he have stopped it

Kitty put a hand on her boyfriends shoulder "we're not doing that" Kitty said "your an Avenger for a reason Danny" she told him "you haven't neglected your friends by being one"

Others chimed in with their agreements when he had been made an Avenger the others had all put together a surprise party to congratulate him being one of the first in their generation to join the big leagues Danny had celebrated their achievements too

When Manny had graduated middle school they had been there for him when Gwen got early acceptance to Friedkin he'd been oncountless double dates with Kitty and their significant others holidays even just hanging out at the beach or seeing a movie Danny had been there

Kitty was right '_as usual_' he didn't need to doubt himself he had to focus on stopping Apocalypse

"So whose going to tell Sabrina" Peter asked the uncomfortable question it wouldn't be fair to leave Jakes girlfriend in the dark

"And Virgil" Gwen said talking about the hero of Dakota City

Gwen volunteered to go to the Spellmans house saying the two might be able to find a way to reverse the brainwashing

Kim offered to call Virgil since she was the only one who actually had the metahumans phone number "I got it at the Justice Leagues new members meeting" Kim said trying to sound happier then she was "no big"

Other plans were made Danny and Henry were going to scour the ghost zone for any info about Apocalypse and the Chosen of Osiris the only guy whoever beat him the Professor was going to use Cerebro to search for the Horsemen

Other plans were made to move their loved ones to safe houses to gather whatever allies they could get

To fight

Danny stood up "Apocalypse might think he's powerful but he made one big mistake" Danny said his eyes glowing "he went after our friends" Danny said he looked to Gwen "he went after our family"

Danny put his fist against the table "he doesn't know who he's dealing with"

* * *

In a dark cavern far from their temple Four Horsemen stood reverently around the sarcophagus holding their master soon the metamorphosis would be complete their master would rise again and his great work would be done

Before their eyes the Sarcophagus opened the horsemen dropped down into a kneel Famine took the ring off his finger holding it out for Apocalypse "your ring great master"

Apocalypse rose out of the sarcophagus looking nothing like Vlad Masters his skin was grey his lips were blue like the armor he wore a purple ankh on his chest he took the ring from Famine placing it on his pinkie finger

The ring glowed and Apocalypse's eyes glowed red "one down" he said clenching his fist "four to go"

* * *

**And this is where I end the chapter **

**Next time Danny learns about Apocalypse and the Chosen One of Osiris **

**And the biggest battle in Many Date's history begins **

**I want to thank FP and Neo for their help and remind everyone to check out wing slash 1's newest chapter of Danny and Musa I'm going to do that now **

**Stay Safe Everyone**

**And as Always **

**Excelsior true believers **


	59. Chapter 59

**I'm here with another chapter of Danny and Kitty I'm glad that you all liked the chapter here we go with another **

**The beginning of the end **

**The final battle**

**The most powerful mutant the world has ever seen ****Apocalypse and his four horsemen **

**Before we begin let's give credit where credit is due to Starlord Master for his thoughts on why I chose Danny's friends as the four horsemen and why **

**Well he was half right **

**Kara is death not because she's one of the last survivors of Krypton the role of death is reserved for the strongest of the horsemen Apocalypse's second in command **

**While Shiro is Pestilence only because that was his role in the comics **

**As always faves follows and reviews are appreciated big thanks to Flower Princess11 for her help with this story please check her out as well as the other authors of the Many Dates Multiverse and feel free to join there's still plenty of worlds left for writing **

**Let's get started everyone enjoy the chapter**

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

Danny tore through book after book trying to find something anything about Apocalypse or the Chosen One of Osiris in the Ghost Writers library even though Danny didn't have to worry about the Ghost Writer trapping him in a story again

He was still in prison from the time he violated the Christmas Truce for _teaching him a lesson _Danny was respectful to the guys books

He so did not want a repeat of the _Fright Before Christmas_ when the reality warping writer eventually got out of prison 'it should be fine as long as I don't wreck his books'

"Nothing" Danny looked to his brother and sister who were had a pile of books next to them and an empty bookshelf in front of them

Henry shook his head "no nothing"

Dani frowned "there has to be something how did Mr. Sinister learn about the guy"

That was a good question Danny would say they try to track down Mr. Sinister but that'd be a dead end

Henry had been thorough when he brought down his lab making sure there was nothing left of the mad mutant scientist since he hasn't been seen in the ghost zone then that meant

Well he was where he needed to be

Danny was about to say they should check if Jazz and the others had found something when a flash of light interuppted them and an old friend joined them in the library

"Hello Daniel it's been a long time" Professor Paradox said appearing in the library shaking Danny's hand Henry and Dani had been on guard but relaxed when they saw that Danny knew the guy

"Paradox it's good to see you" Danny said happy to see the time walker seeing the Professor was wearing a more steampunk look with a metal arm "I like the new look"

"Yes thank you I thought it was time to change" Professor Paradox looked to Henry and Dani "ah Henry Hyde and Danielle Fenton a pleasure to meet you Professor Paradox"

Dani and Henry looked to Danny "who is this guy" Dani asked

"And how does he know our names" Henry asked on edge with Apocalypse on the loose

"guys this is Professor Paradox we fought together against the High Breed"

"Indeed" Professor Paradox looked around "now I believe at this moment you are looking for information about En Sabbah Nur and Adom"

"Who" Dani asked

The Professor chuckled "I believe you know him as the Chosen One of Osiris" he said bringing his hand up snapping his fingers another flash of light filled the library when the flash died down the three halfa's and the time walker were gone

* * *

Danny and his younger siblings looked around the Ghost Writers library was gone and they were now in the middle of a village in the desert a river passing along the outskirts of the village Danny looked around people in white clothes with black around their eyes were walking around kids were playing men were working while women chatted

It was a peaceful little village

"Where are we" Dani asked

"A village in what will one day be Asyut Egypt" Professor Paradox answered the fifteen year old ghost girl "the better question Danielle is when"

Danny explained to Henry and Dani that because of an accident Professor Paradox existed outside of the timeline and with very few limitations could appear anywhere and whenever he wanted having saved the universe more times then any other hero alive

"So couldn't he just time travel to before your friends were grabbed and stop them from getting kidnapped" Henry asked

Professor Paradox shook his head "unfortunately if I were to do that then others would be taken Apocalypse would still rise and he would have his four enthralled horsemen"

Danny was about to say something about only three members of the Horsemen being brainwashed and the other being a traitor when he saw a little boy with warm brown skin like chocolate and black hair in a braid wearing a white tunic and pants walk towards the river picking up a rock that was black with faint glow to it

Danny recognized it instantly it was a rock from the ghost zone random a portal must have opened and the rock came through "is that"

"Indeed Adom as a young man" Professor Paradox answered "now continue to watch"

Adom looked at the rock looking at it curiously "I've never seen a rock like this before" he said with a smile holding the rock in hi hand he pocketed the rock in his tunic running off to play with other kids passing right by Dani

"How come he didn't see us" Dani asked looking around none of the ancient Egyptians looked like they'd noticed them otherwise they'd probably be screaming about strange monsters with glowing green eyes or something

"I take it none of you have noticed the jewelry around your necks" Danny and the others looked down seeing they were wearing one of Clockworks time medallions "a loan from a mutual friend"

Danny frowned if Clockwork was getting involved then this was pretty serious "let's move on Professor"

Prodessor Paradox nodded "very well"

* * *

Adom now older looking fourteen his hair braid was gone and he had short black hair wearing a skirt reaching to his knees and a white shirt over it he was walking along the river a spear in his hands his eyes aimed at the ground it looked like he was looking for something Danny wondered what he was looking for

His eyes widened a grin on his face he rushed across the river stopping at some reeds growing on the shore kneeling down he used his spear to cut the stem of a black flower "it's perfect" Adom said with a smile putting it in his vest

Behind Adom it's head poking out of the water was a crocodile moving towards Adom

Danny wanted to call out to rip his time medallion off and do something to save the boy but Professor Paradox placed an arm against his chest "watch carefully my friend"

Adom turned seeing the crocodile his eyes widened in fear dropping his spear but it was too late it lunged at him before it could grab him dragging him into the water something grabbed the reptile from behind throwing it through the air tossing it through the sky it was a man with grey skin wearing a crocodile skin over his shoulders and a white skirt that reached his knees

Adoms eyes widened but the grey skinned man smiled "are you all right" he asked sensing he wasn't in danger Adom nodded the man stepped out of the water towering over Adom he helped him to his feet "you should be more careful when near the river"

Adom looked at the spear on the ground picking it up "thank you" Adom said gratefully "if not for you I'd be in the underworld right now"

The man smiled "your quite welcome" the man looked at Adom's vest where the flower was poking out "she must be something special to look for a Nile Lily"

Adom pulled the flower out looking at the flower a smile on his face "yeah she is" Adom admitted "with a face prettier then Hathor and more wisdom then the Pharaohs"

The man laughed "sounds like quite the woman I wish you luck in your quest" he said holding out his hand "I am En Sabbah Nur"

Danny and the other halfa's eyes widened this guy was **APOCALYPSE** he wasn't acting like evil mutant incarnate

Adom didn't hesitate grabbing on to Apocalypses hand "I'm Adom" he greeted

Danny looked to Professor Paradox "that's Apocalypse" Danny practically shouted

"At the moment he is only En Sabbah Nur" Professor Paradox corrected "but yes he is and will always become Apocalypse"

Another flash and time moved forward

* * *

Now Adom was running across a rooftop in a rush like something was chasing after him Danny wondered what was making him so nervous

Adom leapt off the roof of the building he was on sliding down the side Danny whistled impressed

That was pretty impressive like something Black Widow or Batman would do 'he's got some cool moves'

Adom landed running around the corner bumping into a pretty girl his age with short black hair a circlet in her hair and a short white dress a see through cape on her shoulders she crossed her arms "there you are" she told him "where have you been"

"That's the girl he told Apocalypse about" Henry said

Danny nodded "the one where he almost got eaten by a crocodile for" Danny added elbowing Henry "the things we'll do for someone you love right"

"True" Henry said with a smile thinking about Rogue

Dani laughed "somethings never change do they"

"How would you know big sister you've never been on a date" Henry joked getting an elbow from Dani

"Teasing you was more fun when you didn't have a sense of humor" Dani grumbled

"It'd be fun again when you develop a sense of humor" Henry quipped Danny choked back a laugh while Dani turned away from Henry

Danny focused on Adom and the girl

"I'm sorry Farida" Adom said pulling out a black flower that made Farida's eyes widened "I wanted to get you something special for your birthday"

Farida took the flower with a smile putting it in her hair giving Adom a kiss on the cheek that put a goofy grin on Adom's face "thank you"

"Hey bro look you two have something in common other then ghost powers" Dani joked "you've got matching goofy grins when your girlfriend kisses you"

Danny didn't deny it

Danny watched Adom and Farida walk through the village square arm in arm the tender moment was ruined

When a chariot rode into the square followed by a group of soldiers the man on the chariot looked stern "people hear me" he shouted getting everyones attention pulling out a scroll "the Pharaoh in his wisdom has given us the task of destroying a great evil in the area"

People gasped and whispered afraid after a while the man continued

"To traverse the desert we require a guide who knows the area" he asked "the brave man or woman who takes this task shall be rewarded beyond measure by the Pharaoh"

Adom stepped forward "I'll do it sir" he volunteered the general looked at him and laughed

"You what use could a mere boy be" he laughed his soldiers laughing with him Adom stood proudly

"I know the desert better then any man here" Adom claimed there were calls of agreement in the crowd "if I can't guide you through the desert then the gods are against you"

The general nodded "bold words boy let's see if you can live up to them"

Adom was about to step forward Farida reached out grabbing him

"Adom don't" she whispered worriedly "you could get hurt or worse"

Adom turned smiling running a hand through Farida's hair holding her close "it'll be all right my love" he whispered pulling out the piece of ghost zone he'd found as a kid on a cord "I have you and my lucky charm to get me through" he promised "and when I return we'll get married and you'll live like a queen"

Farida held on to him "all I need is for you to come back" she whispered in his ear tears falling down her face onto his shoulder

"Are you coming or not boy"

Adom turned back to the man "yes sir I'm coming"

For some reason Danny didn't have the best feeling about this

* * *

Turns out Danny was right Adom did lead the army to find what they were looking for

Adom walked over a dune in the distance he saw a camp En Sabbah Nur at the bottom cooking an animal over the fire at the camp with him were others Adom was about to tell the general they had to keep moving but the general grinned "well done boy you found the monsters"

Adom frowned "no that's not a monster he's a friend of mine" Adom protested

Adom reached for his spear but the general punched him knocking him out when Adom opened his eyes there was smoke in the distance where En Sabbah Nur's camp was

"No" Adom said running down there trying to see if he could help his friend Adom's eyes widened seeing nothing but ash En Sabbah Nur standing in the center of it "Thank the gods your all right"

En Sabbah Nur looked to him betrayal and anger in his eyes "I did not want to believe it" he whispered "I save your life and this is how you repay me" he shouted his eyes glowed

Adom flinched "I tried to stop this" he pleaded "I'm so sorry"

En Sabbah Nur didn't listen throwing his hand up Adom floated up into the air gasping at his throat "my family lies dead because of you my wife my children" he squeezed his fist tighter making Adom choke harder for breath

Above them the sky darkened lightning surging beneath the clouds Danny had known Ororo long enough to know what was going to happen next

"Before you thanked the gods for my survival" En Sabbah Nur stated "**let's see if they choose to save you**" En Sabbah Nur threw Adom high into the air before he could begin to come down a bolt of lightning came down hitting Adom's spear Adom screamed as he was electrified

But there was more the rock on his chest glowed green light spreading out over his body his eyes glowing as he fell to the ground smoke falling off of his body Danny knew what that felt like it was what he went through when he triggered the ghost portal

En Sabbah Nur no Apocalypse looked down at Adom's body lightning flashing behind him "it seems the gods were on my side" he said flying away leaving Adom on the ground

Danny and Dani leaned forward knowing what was going to come next Adom pushed himself to his hands and knees breathing heavily putting a hand to his chest "I'm alive I'm alive" he whispered over and over tears of joy fell down his face he stood up for the first time looking at his hands he screamed what was once a warm brown color was now emerald green

His clothes were white and his spear was a golden color Adom screamed flying up into the air realizing he was airborne he screamed again falling to the ground "what what happened to me" he shouted fearfully "am am am I-" Adom couldn't even get the word out "no no that's impossible it can't be there has to be a way I can't be-"

Danny looked away he had gone through this too thank goodness he had Sam and Tucker with him if he had been alone like Adom was he might have gone insane or worst thought he was dead

"I have to go back" Adom said pushing himself to his feet grabbing his spear he began to walk through the desert "I have to go back to her I promised I would" walking through the desert Adom didn't notice the determined look on his face

* * *

Again there was a flash of light everything changing around them this time it was a grand city it looked like the world Tuck had made when he was under the influence of the Scarab Scepter Professor Paradox had a serious look on his face "Memphis capital of ancient Egypt and the site of their battle"

'Battle' Danny thought looking around he saw someone in a white cloak besides a woman wearing a white dress with a cape over her shoulders Danny recognized her quickly her hair was longer framing her her face and she was taller but she was Farida which meant the man in the cloak was Adom

"Did they listen" he asked Farida shook her head

"No the Pharaoh refused to believe the city was in danger he doesn't think he'll come" Farida said sadly Adom sighed pulling off his hood his hair was longer there was a scar on his left cheek that reached his bottom eyelid his right cheek had green tattoos Danny recognized them from his history textbook they were Maori tattoos 'he's been to New Zealand' Danny wondered

It wasn't impossible with their powers

"I'll keep him out of the city" Adom promised looking to Farida "stay safe please" Adom held her hand there was a gold band around her arm

Farida nodded "I wish I could tell you the same" she told him stroking his face she kissed him Adom held her tight against him after a while they separated "just come back to me"

Adom nodded leaping from the wall he walked out towards the distance Danny and the others followed him Adom sat down cross legged waiting coming closer to him was a grey skinned man in blue high tech armor five golden rings on his left hand

Danny recognized the ring on his pinky finger it was the one that Shiro had been wearing when Apocalypse had been reborn

Flanking the ultra powerful mutant were four men two on each side their features hidden behind metal masks

"The original four horsemen" Professor Paradox explained gesturing to them "Apocalypse never trusted anyone after what happened to his family using alien technology he traveled the world finding these four and brainwashing them to be his slaves" Paradox explained distastefully "as he's done with his current horsemen"

"So Shiro is brainwashed like the rest of them" Henry asked with a weird tone it didn't sound hopeful more of a statement like they were talking about the weather Professor Paradox nodded "indeed though young Mr. Yashida's story is different then the other three"

Dani shushed the two "it's gonna start" she whispered

Apocalypse looked to Adom sitting on the sand towering over him "is this all the Pharaoh sends to defend himself" he asked laughing "I am unimpressed"

"I do not come for the Pharaoh I've come for you En Sabbah Nur" Adom said "but you go by Apocalypse now don't you" Apocalypse frowned

"How do you know this name" he demanded

Adom stood up showing his face "long ago it was the name of a kind man who saved a stranger from a crocodile's teeth" Adom stated "it is the name of a grieving man his nation called a monster" Adom continued frowning "it is your name En Sabbah Nur"

Apocalypse looked at Adom before his eyes widened "_you_" he asked "_how_"

"It seems the gods chose to save me" Adom said "or at least-" rings passed over Adoms body his cloak vanished becoming white robes lined with gold his skin became green with hieroglyphics running along his body his eyes glowed green a golden spear in his hands Adom spun it over his head "Osiris did"

Apocalypses eyes narrowed above them storm clouds gathered lightning flashed between the two "so you stand before me again" he stated with a hint of respect in his voice "few survive to face me more then once"

Adom's eyes glowed as he stabbed his spear into the ground "we don't have to fight here you have the power to turn away and end this pointless violence"

"**POINTLESS**" Apocalypse shouted furiously the rings on his hand glowing a bright red like the inside of a volcano "the humans of this world took everything away from me from mutants across the world" Apocalypse held up his hand the five rings glowed "with these five rings I forged from beyond the stars I will raze the multiverse and rebuild it and mutants will inherit the earth"

Adom's eyes widened so did Danny and the other Fentons Danny was hoping that he had heard wrong he was really really hoping that he had heard wrong this was Apocalypse's plan this is what he was going to do now that he was free

**Destroy the entire Multiverse **

He was crazy he had to be crazy

"Your mad" Adom shouted

Apparently Danny and Adom had more in common then just having ghost powers

"I'm sorry for your families deaths but will they truly want you to destroy countless more lives"

"They will never know" Apocalypse said bringing his hand down four bolts of lightning came down faster then actual lightning Adom pulled his spear from the sand pointing it towards the sky electricity flashed across the spear head it glowed bright blue Adom swung the spear sending a wave of lighting Apocalypse created a shield around him

"Destroy him my horsemen" Apocalypse ordered the four horsemen leapt at Adom surrounding him they ran at speeds that would make Kid Flash jealous the horsemen rushed forward attacking him from all sides beating and punching him down they leapt back surrounding him one of them's hand turned into red hot lava leaping at Adom

Adom created a green domed shield pushing the magma fisted horsemen back before leaping up slashing at the horsemen the Horseman dodged creating a wave of magma Adom turned intangible passing through the magma coming out to the right of the magma horseman he swung his spear up cutting his mask mask

Revealing a bearded man with tattoos on the left side of his face and glowing red eyes lightning from the spear flashed across the spearhead onto the man's forehead the red eyes dimmed turning blue he fell over

"Did that just happen" Henry asked

Danny saw it too if he saw that right and Danny was really being hopeful about it that Adom's spear could reverse Apocalypses brainwashing two other horsemen rushed at Adom one grew two more pairs of arms each with a knife the other fired a red energy blast from his eyes like Cyclops

Adom spun his spear in a circle parrying the four armed knife guy throwing his arm out he grabbed him tossing him into the way of one of his friends eye blast before he leapt up slashing through their masks like with the lava guy the two a asian woman and a man with a shaved head both had glowing red eyes the glow died and they fell over

The last of the horsemen let out a furious roar before transforming into a massive black dragon with a spiked club at the end of his tail like an ankylosaurus 'guess Jakes not the first dragon to be a horseman' Danny thought the dragon roared leaping up he swung his club hitting Adom sending flying across the desert into the city walls

The dragon Horseman threw his head back before unleashing a massive blast of fire Adom was hit point blank the wall exploding in a massive plume of fire that flew up high into the sky

Apocalypse shook his head "and so ends the Chosen one of Osiris" he said mockingly looking to his dragon "Death burn the city and bring the Pharaoh to me"

The Dragon nodded "yes Lord Apocalypse" he said

About to take off towards the city when Adom flew out of the fire spinning his spear the dragon roared flying at Adom swinging his tail club as Adom swung his spear lighting flashed through the air Adom turned intangible passing through his club flying up Adom brought his spear down electrifying the dragon knocking him to the ground

He transformed into human form Adom landed Apocalypse now looked impressed "very impressive" he admitted "will you now try to appeal to my better nature"

Adom shook spun his spear "no your too far beyond help" Adom said sadly "for what it's worth I'm truly sorry"

Apocalypse didn't answer instead he leapt into battle Adom turned intangible passing through Apocalypse coming out from behind he turned aiming his spear for his neck

Apocalypse turned into smoke wrapping around Adom throwing him to the ground reforming Apocalypse brought his hands up slamming them down he created a massive tremor that shook the desert Adom was thrown through the air by a pillar of sand Apocalypse's hand turned into hammers slamming them into the Adom

Adom created a shield cracks began to form as the hammers pushed against the shield sweat fell from Adom's face as he tried to maintain his shield Apocalypse pulled his arms back swinging his hammers against the shield as a bolt of lighting came down the two impacts shattered his shield Adom fell to the ground as he pushed himself up

The first halfa was blasted in the chest by laser blasts from Apocalypse's eyes sending him flying across a sand dune Apocalypse appeared above Adom throwing his fist down Adom blocked with his spear the spear shattered falling to the ground ignoring the loss of his weapon Adom kicked Apocalypse aiming for his head

The mutant blocked Adoms kick grabbing his leg squeezing Adom let out a scream Apocalypse threw him through the air firing a bolt of lighting Adom flew up but the lighting followed him moving faster and faster Adom flew around the punch firing a powerful beam at Apocalypse

Apocalypse grabbed the blast crushing it with his fist he split into multiple copies of himself surrounding Adom each one fired a beam from their eyes point blank Adom grit his teeth as he was held in the air by the beams Apocalypse created a hammer with his hand slamming Adom into the ground with a explosive crash sand flying high into the air falling down around a massive crater

Apocalypse appeared over Adom "you fought well" he admitted "better then I had thought possible"

Apocalypse created a massive energy blast in his hand holding it above his head "If I haven't already I will make sure to end the woman you love quickly" Apocalypse promised "as a show of respect to your strength"

Adom's eyes glowed green "**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER**" Adom shouted his body glowing he flew through the air Apocalypse brought down his blast Adom's body glowed electric blue throwing his arm back electricity began to build in his hand covering his hand it sounded like angry birds singing

'This looks familiar for some reason' Danny thought

Adom shouted throwing his arm forward his electric hand cut through the massive blast an explosion happening around him

'Ok that was awesome' Danny thought

Adom closed the distance between him and Apocalypse the lighting in his hand taking the shape of a sparkling spear Adom yelled holding his spear tight he swung cutting across the mutants armor Adom spun his spear making a circle of lightning Adom slashed his spear again breathing heavily Adom turned invisible Apocalypse looked around

"Where are you" he demanded

Adom appeared crouching on Apocalypses shoulder he fired a ecto energy blast sending him flying "you cannot win" Adom shouted his voice echoing like thunder lightning flashing around Adom's body taking the shape of a giant electric blue crocodile that flew at Apocalypse

As the crocodile flew at him Apocalypse held up his hand the five rings glowed "hide my rings spread out through the multiverse until it's time" he shouted the rings flying away as the crocodile snapped it's jaws shut around him exploding in a wave of lightning

Adom landed rings passing over his body "may you find peace with your family En Sabbah Nur" Adom said bowing his head before he began walking back towards the city

* * *

There was another flash of light and they appearing back in the Ghost Writers library

"Quite a spectacular show wasn't it" Professor Paradox asked

Danny was speechless after seeing that he could see why Apocalypse could respect that guy Adom was a pretty powerful halfa he had saved the multiverse thousands of years before Danny had ever been born

Danny didn't know what to say Dani on the other hand had plenty to say

"That was awesome" Dani shouted excitedly "with the way he cut through the blast and the spear made of lighting and when he fought the lady with the knives he was awesome"

'Yeah he was' Danny thought

"The spear" Henry exclaimed loudly in realization Danny and Dani looked to Henry "it can reverse Apocalypses brainwashing"

Professor Paradox nodded "quite so Mr. Hyde" vanishing coming back a moment later Adom's spear in his hand every few seconds electricity passed over the spear head "this will help you in the coming battle"

Coming battle what coming battle

Professor Paradox frowned looking serious "why the battle for the multiverse of course Apocalypse was beaten by a Halfa once before he won't take the chance of another or his allies standing in his way"

Danny's eyes narrowed he knew what Apocalypse was going to do where most of Danny's allies lived from April O'Neil and the Turtles to Kitty and the Avengers"

"He's going to attack New York" Danny asked seriously already knowing the answer Professor Paradox nodded

Dani and Henry's eyes narrowed "how long do we have" Henry asked

Professor Paradox looked down at his watch "as of this moment we only havetwelve hours before Apocalypse and his horsemen raze New York city to the ground"

The three Halfa's eyes widened at Professor Paradoxes next words "and only you **Danny Phantom **can stop him from destroying the Multiverse"

* * *

**This seems like a good place to end the chapter doesn't it **

**The origin of the Chosen One of Osiris and Apocalypse **

**Tune in next time to see the battle for New York and the Multiverse itself **

**Stay safe everyone and until next time **

**Excelsior True Believers **


	60. Chapter 60

**Another day another chapter **

**Here we are with the battle of New York who will win and who will lose let's find out **

**Before we begin a shout out to Beconfuzzledwriters newest many dates story Danny and Spectra I read the first chapter and it's a great start to another story **

**Here we go with another chapter of After Many Dates Danny and Kitty **

**You all know the drill by now read review fave and follow check out the other stories in the Many Dates Multiverse including the Original Many Dates of Danny Fenton by Flower princess11 **

**Thanks FP for looking over my chapter you rock my friend **

**Stay safe everyone let's get on with it here we go the battle of New York **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

"I don't like this plan" Danny said looking to the Professor and the X-Men the Professor was wearing Cerebro he was patching in people who could help defend New York

Kitty put a hand on her boyfriends shoulder "Danny I know how you feel"

"This is not the first war I've seen Danny" the Professor said "it's the best way to not only protect New York but to free the hostages and stop Apocalypse from destroying the multiverse"

Logan grunted "kid's got a point spooky" Logan said "trust me I've seen more wars then anyone else at this table"

Danny wanted to argue but he couldn't "all right" he said he didn't like the idea of so many people putting themselves in harms way but if it was the only way to free everyone and save the multiverse

* * *

Daphne Blake stopped outside of the Clam Cabin looking around Daphne really shouldn't be surprised that Shaggy and Scooby would have hidden it here this was their favorite restaurant even with them rewriting time after they had destroyed the Evil Entity

'I've got to move fast' Daphne thought needing to move fast Daphne walked over to the dumpsters the smell of old clams making her nose wrinkle 'I gotta give them credit no one would think to look for it here'

Even Pericles hadn't found it back when he was evil moving the dumpster Daphne dug in the sand with her hands finding a buried duffel bag pulling it out she unzipped it pulling out a golden helmet Daphne knew the risks of putting this helmet back on she hadn't even done it for the Entity but New York was in danger

No not New York the entire multiverse at least from what Velma had told her crying after Tucker ha given her a teary goodbye

Daphne could never just sit by and do nothing but she wasn't Kim Possible if she went she'd be in the way

But Dr. Fate on the other hand

She had to do this for her family her friends

Even if that meant never taking the helmet off never going to college walking down the aisle never growing old with Freddy shopping with Velma spending time with Shaggy and Scooby Doo spending the rest of her life as Dr. Fate it'd be worth it to save the multiverse

Daphne looked down at the helmet in her hands "I wish there was another way any other way" Daphne said "you know that don't you Nabu" but she knew there wasn't why else would she be here in the middle of the night on the beach

"But the world needs Dr. Fate" Daphne turned the helmet in her hands the world needed Dr. Fate again

"I love you Freddy" Daphne said placing the helmet on her head

* * *

_"This is J Jonah Jameson with a Daily Bugle emergency broadcast a dangerous threat called Apocalypse is on his way to New York he plans to destroy it the mayor has ordered a mandatory evacuation of all residents" J Jonah reported "I will stay on the air until the last man woman and child have been evacuated from our city why"_

_J Jonah stood up "because we're New Yorkers we'll get through this if we work together that's why" _

* * *

Sam swung up climbing up to Cristophers window changing back Sam smiled seeing him at his desk hard at work trying to figure out song lyrics for a new song

Sam tapped on the window getting Cristophers attention he smiled seeing her walking over he opened the window "hey Black Rose" he said holding his arm out helping Sam climb into his room

"Hey" Sam said with a smile she hugged Cristopher tightly getting a grunt of surprise from her boyfriend "I want you to know no matter what happens I'll always love you"

"I love you too Sam" Cristopher said holding her against him Cristopher placed a kiss on the top of her head Sam smiled tears falling from her eyes stepping back

Sam quickly wiped the tears away Cristopher smiled at her Sam was going to do it she was going to make sure there were no secrets between her and Cristopher just in-

Just in case the worst happened

"Cristopher there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while" Sam willed the transformation to happen her skin turned green her hair became red and wavy her eyes became red to match Cristopher's eyebrows moved up for a moment Sam sighed 'here it comes Manson moment of truth' Sam thought

"I'm Blackthorn" Sam told her serious boyfriend waiting for his reaction

For a tense moment the two just stood there in silence Cristopher walked over placing a kiss on her forehead "I know"

Sam's eyes widened he _knew _how the heck did he know did Danny tell him one of those times they hung out no that wasn't it her best friend would have told her if he had done something like that

"How" Sam asked she'd been careful since she got these stupid powers to make sure she kept her secret identity she didn't want to deal with her own version of Mr. Hyde knowing her luck **Paulina **would somehow get super powers

That'd be wrong on_ so many levels_

Cristopher smiled bringing a hand to his cheek "you might be able to hide your identity from the rest of the world but I know only Sam Manson the woman I love could be something so gothically beautiful as Blackthorn"

Sam and Cristopher kissed one more time "I love you" Sam told him one more time before she left his room she just hoped that she'd be able to see him again

Sam continued to swing through the city making her way to Fenton Works Valerie Tucker and the Fentons were waiting for her by the Spector Speeder Danny was already in New York coordinating the evacuation with the Avengers the Justice League and the X-Men Tucker looked over to her "how'd it go" he asked Sam shrugged "better then I thought" she said walking over to the Spector Speeder "let's go"

* * *

On top of the Empire State Building Superman stood looking out over the city the League had arrived moments ago in New York and coordinating with the X-Men had begun to evacuate the city with his super hearing he heard the sound of rockets landing on the roof with a metal thump

"Why can't we ever meet when it's nice" Tony Stark asked walking over "I mean other then your wedding Clark great party"

"Tony" Superman said looking at his 'rival' and leader of the Avengers

Many people had wondered over they years why the Justice League and the Avengers hadn't come together into one great team the media thought it was that the two teams hated each other that was far from the truth

Despite his questionable past Clark had nothing but respect for Tony Stark and many of the other members of the Avengers they were great people and great heroes

Captain America was even one of his inspirations for becoming a hero in the first place

But there were professional disagreements Superman and many other members of the league weren't comfortable with the Avengers having largely public identities and ties to the military many of their members were former spies like Black Widow and Hawkeye or active members of the military like Captain Marvel or Captain America

Tony and the other Avengers had their own issues with the League including their use of teen sidekicks that some members had like Batman or Black Canary "So be honest with me Clark how'd you think this is going to go" Tony asked

Superman wanted to be optimistic but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach this would be the toughest battle any of them had had in a while unbelievable stakes they had to win here or the multiverse would be gone

"It can only end one way" Superman said

* * *

Danny watched people getting into the transport things were going smoothly but there were thousands of people left and they only had a few hours left before Apocalypse's invasion

Danny tapped his earpiece "how are things going" Danny asked

"_Brooklyn is clear_" Captain America reported

"_Queens is clear" _Scott reported

"_Staten Island is clear friend Danny_" Starfire said

"_Bronx is clear_" Superman chimed in

Danny nodded glad so many people had come to help

Danny had placed out a call to help to anyone who could help defend New York and he got an answer heroes from all over the country alumni from the institute spies anyone who could help had come to help defend the city including a division of plumbers lead by Ben's angry grandparents

Danny wasn't sure who was scarier between the two the angry Anodite or the man who beat Vilgax without superpowers

T'Challa the king of Wakanda had brought a platoon of his best soldiers to help repel the invasion from his queens home

"Good then all that's left is Manhattan" Danny said doing a fly by Danny would land occasionally helping any stragglers anyone on who needed help Danny carried an elderly couple to the evacuation spot a nice looking guy with glasses who introduced himself as Stan

The man nodded "thank you young man" he said Danny smiled watching him go off with his wife with the other evacuees Danny turned about to take off again when there was a flash of light it blinded Danny Sabrina stepped out ready to fight for a fight behind her was another woman with purple eyes in a blue outfit with a golden helmet on her face

Danny was more focused on his friend and former date "Sabrina what are you doing here" he asked looking at her concerned

"My boyfriend was kidnapped by a psycho mutant who wants to wipe out reality" Sabrina said sounding ticked "did you think I'd stay on the sidelines"

'I was hoping' Danny thought he had seen first hand how dangerous Apocalypse was thanks to that trip down memory lane with Professor Paradox "Sabrina Jake wouldn't want you risking his neck for him"

He already had to force his family and friends to do it for the same reason he had the spear they could free all of them from Apocalypses brainwashing even Shiro

The one in the helmet stepped forward "be at peace Danny Phantom she is more then capable of aiding in this battle" she said with a voice that reminded him of like Sam's for some reason

"And you are" Danny asked

"Danny Phantom" Sabrina gestured to helmet lady "meet one of the sorcerer supremes Dr. Fate"

Dr. Fate **that **Dr. Fate

Danny recognized the name she was one of the old school heroes a member of the Justice Society of America Danny didn't think it was the same guy from the forties since the Dr. Fate in front of him was a woman 'must be a legacy' Danny thought happy for the help either way

Dr. Fate looked around seeing the evacuation proceedures Dr. Fate floated up a golden ankh appeared behind her spreading out through the city before she floated down "all remaining noncombatants have been removed from the city" she said "now then please brief me on the situation"

Danny quickly explained the plan for both Dr. Fate and Sabrina both nodded

"A strong plan I will do all I can to help" Dr. Fate said

That was good "thank you" Danny told the magical superhero looking to Sabrina "let's get ready"

Sabrina had a serious look on her face

"I came ready" she told him

* * *

Apocalypse looked down at the ring on his finger even spread out across the multiverse he could feel his connection to the other rings it was faint but strong Apocalypse looked to his kneeling horsemen "you have your missions do not fail me my horsemen"

Robotically the four rose up mounting their steeds flying across the ocean into portals Apocalypse smiled they would complete their mission Apocalypse looked out to the city skyline coming closer and closer

New York according to the memories of Vlad Plasmius it was considered by many to be the greatest city in the world

It's destruction would be the perfect ground zero for the end of the Multiverse

Apocalypse landed on the shore besides the famous amusement park Coney Island

Apocalypse looked around frowning at the lack of people he could feel no one's psychic presence there should be millions but there were so few only hundreds scattered through the island

One was approaching him flying fast

"Apocalypse" Danny Phantom called out landing across from him a familiar spear on his back as he stood up

Apocalypse smirked "it's been so long since I've seen that weapon" he said almost nostalgically "but you are not worthy of holding it"

Danny frowned "for someone you blame for what happened to your family you talk with a lot of respect for him" Danny said Apocalypse said nothing he felt it beneath him to explain himself to a child

"What would you understand of the way warriors speak to each other" Apocalypse said dismissively "you are a young pup whose biggest concern was choosing which of thirty woman to court"

'Seriously Vlad knew about Sam's crush on me too' Danny thought thinking the thirtieth girl was probably Valerie cause there was no way in the multiverse he'd EVER date Cree or Vicky

**Again **

'Focus on the plan Fenton' Danny thought 'you need to keep him talking' just for a little bit longer

The two stood across from each other "have you come as Adom did long ago to appeal to my better nature" Apocalypse asked breaking the silence "

Danny shook his head "actually I've come to threaten you" Danny said Apocalypse almost laughed so it would be like the old days loud boasts of combat before battle

"Have you now" Apocalypse asked smiling gesturing for Danny to begin

"Ben Tennyson the grandson of a living legend and a super powered energy being who's saved the world no the **universe** three times since he was ten" Danny began Apocalypse was confused

"Jake Long who singlehandedly beat the most powerful dragon in the world and sealed him away for a thousand years"

What was the point of speaking about the accomplishments of his Horsemen

"Kara Zor El the last daughter of Krypton future leader of the Justice League and one of the toughest people I've ever met as for Sunfire I don't really know him that well other then as your mind controlled slave" Danny said pacing around holding Adom's spear

Apocalypse gestured impatiently "I believed you were going to threaten me"

Danny spun the spear "you took all of these guys you came to destroy New York" Danny said angrily "because of you there's an army of heroes waiting to tear you apart and I'm going to lead the charge so give my friends and Shiro back then go back to whatever pit you crawled out of"

Danny pointed the spear at him "because you won't win this fight" Danny promised

Apocalypse laughed "strong words but at the end they are only that words" Apocalypse boasted "even with but one of my rings I am unequal I am unsurpassed what can you do to stop me" Apocalypse said "you who stand alone with no allies to help you"

Apocalypse waved his hand sending a pyschic blast that send Danny crashing into a the beach Apocalypse smirked flying over him "where are your allies now"

Danny smirked "they're already here" he said as green vines burst from the ground holding Apocalypse captive Apocalypse let out a grunt of pain how was this possible how did he feel this pain

Golden light ensnared him taking the shape of an ankh forcing him down on to his knees in the skies above lightning and thunder rumbled as four figures floated in the air Thor and Storm

"Have at thee Apocalypse" Thor shouted lifted his hammer Thor did the same with her arms bringing down a massive bolt of lightning come crashing down on the mutant

Apocalypse burst free from the prison holding him Apocalypse brought his arm up in time to block a punch from the furious man of steel that sent him flying out over the ocean

Dr. Fate blasted at him with a golden ankh Apocalypse created a dome around himself Iron Man fired a barrage of missiles at him along with a beam from his chest plate shattering the shield sending him flying away Apocalypse

"What was that you were telling you about being without equal" Iron Man quipped before firing another blast joined by Thor Storm Dr. Fate and Superman

* * *

"Sounds like the fighting has started" Jack Fenton said even from he here he could hear the shockwaves "that Apocalypse fella's pretty tough"

Jack was in a lab with Maddie Dr. McCoy Dr. Nora Wakeman a alumni in the institute who went by the name Forge Cyborg of the Teen Titans James Possible and two small frog like aliens named Blukich and Driba

"All the more reason to get this done quickly Mr. Fenton" Dr. Wakeman said focusing on her circutry "if not for the multiverse then for our children"

James Possible nodded seriously from where he was working with Blukich and Driba "Dr. Stone do we have an energy reading from the ring yet"

"I ain't a doctor" he said turning his red eye towards Dr. Possible "and yeah just about"

The ground rumbled again "let's hope it comes soon or we're doomed" Blukich said

"Nuh uh" Driba argued

"Uh yuh huh" Blukich argued back

Dr. McCoy got between the two frog aliens pushing them apart "gentlemen please we're all adults here let's get back to work"

* * *

On the beach Danny watched the lights flashing across the ocean from their blasts with Sam Danny was about to fly out when Sam stopped him "we'll hold the line here" Danny said "you know the plan"

Danny wanted to protest but Sam was right they had to stick to the plan "be safe out there" Danny told her

Sam nodded "you too" she said

Danny nodded flying up back towards the city

* * *

Apocalypse stood up after the blasts hit him he sensed the Phantom flying in to the city "is that the best you can do" Apocalypse asked "because I am not impressed"

"**You will be**" Dr. Fate shouted flying at him hitting him with a magical blast Apocalypse held up his ring drawing on it's power it glowed as reached out towards the helmet of fate firing a blast he erased the helmet from existence

The vestments of Dr. Fate vanished revealing the host underneath it a pitiful human who had no place in this fight the girl began to fall towards the sea only to be grabbed by Superman

"Have at thee Apocalypse" Thor said swinging his hammer knocking Apocalypse into the sky Iron Man and Storm flew after him each hitting him with their own attack Apocalypse batted the Asgardian away firing a bolt of lightning at him the Asgardian grit his teeth as he took the blast "do you think thunder can hurt me" he asked

"No" Apocalypse said stretching his arm out grabbing Thor by the neck throwing him into Iron Man Apocalypse but that will

Iron Man and Thor tried to separate but they were stuck together "uh Thor I kinda have a thing about personal space"

"I'm aware Stark but I can't move" Thor said trying to fly away from Iron Man Apocalypse fired energy from his eyes intending to end the two Avengers while they were frozen in place a bolt of lighting blasted his attack 'I had almost forgotten about you' Apocalypse thought trying to remove her from the fight with a psychic blast

The only reaction she gave was a flinch before she hit him with ice and wind "you have come to threaten my students my family my fellow heroes" Storms eyes glowed "you shall not win"

Storm created a sphere of ice and snow around Apocalypse he could feel the cold even through his armor but it was nothing Apocalypse unleashed a massive blast of energy from his ring breaking the sphere apart he created a cube of energy around Storm closing it tighter and tighter he was going to crush her like an ant

Only for Superman to punch him Apocalypse turned to Superman "hello son of Krypton" he said throwing a punch sending Superman into the ferris wheel the structure bent and toppled Apocalypse appeared over him and with a wave of his ring turned the fallen ferris wheel into pure kryptonite that should keep him out of his way

"May your gods greet you kindly Kal El" Apocalypse said turning towards the city a number of nuiscances were comign towards him it seemed the heroes he'd faced so far were only the first wave he'd have to face

If they think he would fail they were surely mistaken he would fight a thousand to see them again

Apocalypse held his hand out towards the sea "rise my warriors" he shouted out a wave of energy from his ring flew out towards the sea it began to bubble as stone constructs rose up from the sea marching out towards the beach as defenders of this city came to meet them

"Uh excuse me" Iron Man said punching Apocalypse "yeah the whole sticking me to Thor not fun"

Apocalypse turned to meet Iron Man and Thor both looked at him irritated Apocalypse on the other hand was smiling

He had not had this much fun in millennia the mutant and the two heroes

* * *

Danny flew landed at the footsteps of the institute Danny looked around "is it ready" Dr. McCoy who was waiting for him he nodded handing him a device it was round and grey with a green screen

While the city had been evacuated his parents and other great scientists had worked together to create a device to track down the other rings of Apocalypse and destroy them

Without his other rings Apocalypse couldn't destroy anything "If you'll excuse me Danny I have to join the battle"

Danny nodded "thank you Dr. McCoy" Danny said "for everything"

Dr. McCoy nodded "a teachers job is to help his students Danny" he said walking towards the gate "I need no thanks for that"

Danny looked out even all the way over her he could hear the battle going on Sam was out there so was Tony Thor Storm Superman

Danny didn't really know Dr. Fate but he hoped she was ok

"You ready to go babe" Kitty asked walking over in her X-Men uniform holding a chronosapien compass something you could use to travel to other earths

Danny looked down at the device pushing the button it came to life locking onto the first ring "yeah I've locked on to the first ring"

Kitty walked over to him holding out the compass she turned it on a blue portal came to life Danny looked to his girlfriend grabbing her hand the two leapt through the portal

And into a brand new world

* * *

**And here's where we end the chapter **

**The battle for New York has begun Danny and Kitty are on their way to another earth to get the first ring of Apocalypse **

**What will they see on the other side **

**Tune in to the next chapter to find out **

**Odds are it won't come out till after the holiday but who knows I might stop being so lazy **

_**Deadpool laughs "yeah like that's going to happen" Deadpool looked to the screen "oh don't worry the fights going to keep going on through out the whole arc" Deadpool assured the readers **_

**Wade why are you here aren't you in Brooklyn right now fighting with the other heroes **

**"_Oh totally Number boy that doesn't mean I'm not going to say hello" Deadpool said "now that the fourth wall breaks done you know what to do" _**

**Stay safe everyone **

**And **

**Excelsior True Believers **


	61. Chapter 61

**Hi everyone here we go with the next chapter in Danny and Kitty and with me is a special guest Mr. Batguy01 **

Happy to be in your fic Number Boy.

**Why is he here because Danny and Kitty are taking a little trip to Earth 10 home to all things Danny and Wendy **

**It's great to have you Batguy01 are you ready to get started with the chapter **

**"**I feel very happy and flattered that my universe is first. The fangirl inside me is squeeing on the inside.

**As always big thanks to FP11 for letting us write this story and for helping us with the chapter let's get started**

**Stay Safe and for the American readers I hope that you've had a happy Thanksgiving **

**The Canadians had their Thanksgiving back in October and if any other country has a holiday where they give thanks for something I just don't know it **

**But if you did I hope you had a happy holiday too**

**To avoid reader confusion when they're together the Danny from Danny and Kitty will be written normally while the Danny from Danny and Wendy will be written in italic **

**Like with Deadpool but without the fourth wall breaking **

**WARNING minor spoilers for future events in Danny and Wendy they are released with Batguy01's permission and are not just things I'm making up **

**Let's get started **

**After Many Dates Danny and Kitty**

* * *

"Uh excuse me" Iron Man said punching Apocalypse "yeah the whole sticking me to Thor not fun"

Apocalypse turned to meet Iron Man and Thor both looked at him irritated Apocalypse on the other hand was smiling

He had not had this much fun in millennia the mutant and the two heroes

Iron Man fired a barrage of missiles from his shoulders and back Thor swung his hammer in a circle generating lightning unleashing a bolt of lightning Apocalypse crossed his arms the combined attack pushed him back Iron Man and flew at Thor

The Asgardian swung his hammer against Apocalypses ribs while Iron Man flew over Thors head kicking Apocalypse with a rocket powered kick sending his head to the side Apocalypse turned grabbing Iron Man's foot using the man as a club swinging him down at Thor knocking him towards the dock

Iron Man used his repulsors to blast Apocalypse point blank getting the super powered mutant to let go of his foot

Apocalypse wiped his lip "all that for a drop of blood" Apocalypse asked flying at Iron Man his body turning into smoke flying into Iron Man's armor

"I thought I said something about my personal space" Iron man said making jokes his eyes and arc reactor glowed green forcing Apocalypse out his body in pain Iron Man laughed "huh I was right yay me" Iron Man said holding up his hands firing a blast from his repulsors sending Apocalypse flying

"You possessed Vlad Masters body" Iron Man said flying at the mutant throwing a punch to his face following it up with a punch to his stomach "that means you've got his weaknesses" Iron Man unleashed a green unibeam wounding Apocalypse even more

Apocalypse frowned his wounds began to heal before Iron Man's eyes "you are quite intelligent Stark" Apocalypse admitted his ring glowed "but that will not save you"

A geyser of water rose up Apocalypse turned it into ice trapping Iron Man inside of it Apocalypse threw his arm back it stretched impossibly far his fist turning into a war hammer

"You have my respect Stark" Apocalypse said "take that with you to the next world" Apocalypse swung his hammer the ice shattered and Iron Man was sent flying across the sky and away from the battle

* * *

While Iron Man and Thor were fighting Apocalypse Sam rushed over doing what she could to rescue the Man of Steel Sam streched out her vines picking up a rebar of kryptonite Sam grunted tossing it to the side 'man Kryptonite's heavier then it looks' Sam thought as she kept going

Superman couldn't die here not on her watch down by the pier she could hear others fighting those creepy statues of Apocalypse on the beach and two of Danny's Avengers friends fighting Apocalypse in the air

'Still can't believe Danny's an Avenger' she thought moving another Ferris Wheel piece Superman was looking worse and worse his veins were turning green his skin was pale

Sam freed Superman pulling him out away from the pile of radioactive green rock there was no improvement he still looked terrible

"Blackthorn" Storm called landing Sam nodded to the Queen of Wakanda 'man when did our lives get so weird' she thought she was a senior in high school but here she was talking to a Queen after digging **Superman **out of a pile of Kryptonite that used to be the Coney island Wonder wheel her life had become all kinds of crazy since Danny walked out of the ghost portal

"I'll take Superman" Storm said draping one of his arms over her shoulder she picked him up "the farther he is from this Kryptonite the better"

One of Apocalypses stone men leapt up onto the pier an eight foot tall walking statue with a jackal head holding a massive axe Sam leapt in between Storm and the statue

Sam's eyes glowed red ready for a fight "go I'll cover you" she told the weather manipulating mutant

Sam ran at the statue leaping wrapping her vines around a deck railing she leapt into the air throwing her fist back diving at the giant jackal statue knocking it onto it's back Sam pulled her self back before it could stab her with it's massive spear

The jackal rushed at her swinging it's spear down Sam leapt to the side the statue elbowed her in the face hitting her in the face knocking her into the kryptonite rubble Sam groaned pushing herself up she may not be weak to kryptonite but it still hurt

The statue walked over to her with it's spear aimed at her chest Sam had to think fast grabbing one of the kryptonite rebars wrapping her vines around it adrenaline filled her muscles she tossed it smashing through the statues chest the rest of the statue shattered like a dropped glass

Sam pushed herself to her feet "one down" Sam walked over to the railing seeing X-Men and others fighting for their lives trying to push back the statues "about a thousand to go" Sam said tiredly swinging into the fight

'Danny please hurry' she thought landing on the beach rushing towards the first statue she saw

* * *

In a clearing of trees a portal opened stepping out of the portal opened leaping out of it were Danny Fenton and his girlfriend Kitty Pryde Danny looked down at the tracking device according to the screen they were on a whole other earth "so this is Earth 10" Danny said looking around there was something familiar about these woods but he didn't know what

"Any idea how far we are from the ring" Kitty asked Danny looked down at the tracker but the screen kept blinking in and out

No no no no not now Danny thought frustrated this thing couldn't break after they used it for the first time "the things blinking in and out " Danny said "and I'm not **Tucker** I've got no idea how to fix this thing"

Kitty walked over looking at the tracker "maybe somethings messing with the signal" she said Danny nodded that made sense maybe the signal would become clearer when they got closer to the ring

The signal was going to the north before it started to act weird so north they'd go Danny picked Kitty up bridal style taking off they flew north Danny's eyes widened he knew he'd been here before

'Seriously what are the odds' Danny thought as he saw Gravity Falls Oregon coming into view Danny hasn't been here since his blind date with Wendy Corduroy though they kept in touch through email and the occasional phone call

Danny was just relieved that she had moved on

Danny had a feeling an evil Wendy would be worse then a Evil Katie to deal with

'I wonder how she's doing here' Danny couldn't help but wonder

* * *

Meanwhile in Stumpys diner the Danny Fenton of Earth Ten was having a double date with his girlfriend his perfect match Wendy Corduroy along with one of his oldest friends Sam Manson and her boyfriend Robbie Valentino

Sure things were kind of tense between them after Danny had found out that Sam had spied on his dates with Wendy but they had become friends again he and Robbie

Danny watched Sam smile at something Robbie had said he was happy that his friend was able to find someone else he was happy with Wendy

She was his perfect match

After **everything **that they've been through it was nice to just have a nice peaceful day with each other

Too bad for Danny his luck kinda stinks and having a peaceful day never lasts for very long

Danny looked across the street seeing a blue phone booth appear across the street for the people in Gravity Falls they didn't even flinch seeing this they'd seen weirder during Weirdmageddon

"Uh Danny" Wendy said "looks like we've got to wrap up our date"

"Yeah dude" Robbie said "it's that weird British guy"

Well he wasn't technically British he was a lord of time tasked with protecting the universe but that was kinda hard for people to understand

Danny barely understood it

Which meant he was here for something big

'So much for a nice quiet day'

"Yeah" Danny said a little annoyed watching a man come out of the phone booth crossing the street he walked into the diner over to Danny and Wendy this was the Doctor a friend and occasional ally of Danny and his friends

"Doctor" Danny greeted

"Danny Wendy Sam Robbie lovely to see you all again" the Doctor said charmingly with his English accent sitting down it's a good thing the booths at Stumpys were big enough for guys like Wendys dad cause otherwise it'd be a tight fit "ooh pancakes would you mind I haven't eaten in five hundred years"

Danny slid the plate over to the Doctor "help yourself"

"Always there for a friend in need Danny" the Doctor said gratefully helping himself to his food

After taking a few bites he turned to the halfa and his red haired girlfriend "now you must be wondering why I'm here" he said putting his fork down "according to the TARDIS two separate portals have been opened in the vicinity of Gravity Falls" he said "beings from another earth have come to this plane of reality"

Danny and Wendy frowned they didn't have the best luck with visitors from other planes of reality "it's not Bill is it" Danny asked worried that all powerful demon had somehow returned

His last words still kept Danny up at night

"_Axolotl m__y time has come to burn I invoke the ancient powers so that I may return_"

Those words were enough to keep him on edge expecting Bill to return in some way or form

He'd probably think like that for a long time

"Can you tell us anything else about these rifts" Sam asked "or is it in your job description to be as vague as possible"

The Doctor looked to Sam "I'll have you know that I see all things within the universe" the Doctor said "however Sam my sight is lessened when it pertains to people or beings outside of Earth Ten"

Everyone at the table looked at the Doctor did he say Earth **10 **

As in there were nine other earths

"Wait" Robbie asked confused "there's nine other earths besides this one"

The Doctor laughed "there are a fair more then only ten I reckon somewhere between thirty and forty Mr. Valentino" the Doctor said "each one acting as it's own separate but equal universe with it's own dimensions civilizations heroes and villains"

Danny didn't like the sound of that from what the Doctor told them anything or anyone could have come to his girlfriends hometown from another earth and the Doctor had no idea what it was "and do you know who came here" Danny asked

"Haven't the foggiest I'm afraid" the Doctor stood up "I plan to investigate this as well but I hope I have your aid in this Danny" he asked Danny nodded the Doctor grinned "splendid I've got my eyes on a lead outside the city your four enjoy your meal and then take a look around see if there's anything suspect"

The Doctor left as quickly as he came probably to check out whatever lead he had

After he was gone the rest didn't feel like finishing their lunch after Danny paid Lazy Susan he got elbowed by Robbie "what"

"uh dude there's some weird looking guys near your statue" the last part Robbie whispered not wanting to expose Danny's secret identity

Danny was grateful for that Robbie wasn't the easiest guy to get along with when they first met but he had gotten better after he started dating Sam less moody and grumpy and he had Danny's back when it counted

"Did you say two people" Sam asked her boyfriend reaching for the Fenton Blaster she kept on him

"I think we might have found the Doctors visitors from another earth" Wendy finished

* * *

Danny and Kitty landed in an alleyway Danny checked the tracker again the signal was still acting weird "I can't get a lock on it" he said wishing he was Tucker right now he'd know what to do "and who knows who Apocalypse sent to get his evil jewelry of doom for him"

"I know" Kitty said looking around seeing a donation box full of clothes "until we find the ring we should blend in" Kitty told Danny pointing to a pile of clothes

Danny powered down so he was wearing his normal white long sleeved shirt with red sleeves jeans and sneakers

While Kitty quickly put on a blue flannel shirt and a pair of khaki's in her size over her uniform Kitty grabbed a baseball hat with a blue pine tree on it putting it on over Danny's face

"What's this for" Danny asked

"I've never been to Oregon you have" his beautiful genius of a girlfriend pointed out "you might get recognized"

"Good point" Danny said after they finished putting on their disguises

Danny walked arm in arm with Kitty to the people around them they were just another young couple enjoying time together

Meanwhile they looked around Gravity Falls the place was different then he remembered from his blind date with Wendy all the buildings seemed newer "so you've been here on a blind date" Kitty asked not sounding jealous

Danny nodded "yeah but it's different then I remember" Danny wondered what had happened in the small town on this earth  
Kitty elbowed Danny getting his attention Danny looked from his girlfriends pointing hand to a statue that had NOT been there when he was here on his date with Wendy

It was a statue of Danny in his ghost form standing proud looking heroic Danny really was hoping this wasn't some kind of memorial for the him on this earth

Danny and Kitty walked over to the statue reading the inscription on the base

**In honor of Danny Phantom Gravity Fall's favorite Justice Leaguer**

"I'm in the **Justice League** here" Danny asked surprised he's worked with the League before but they kinda had issues accepting members with public identities

Kim getting in was a surprise the Justice League were kinda sensitive about letting people in with public identities

Danny wasn't sure how Wonder Woman got in did she even have a secret identity he wasn't sure

"Mind stepping away from the statue" Danny heard himself say

Wait what

He didn't say that

Danny wasn't Deadpool he'd know if there were voices in his head

Danny turned to see **him **wearing a red shirt over a NASA jacket right besides him was his old friend from Oregon Wendy Corduroy with them was Sam and a guy Danny had never met before with black hair in a hoodie with a red stitched heart jeans and a ghost blaster all four of them looked ready for a fight

The guy next to Sam looked wide eyed at Danny "whoa dude he looks just like you"

"And you sound like Tuffnut from How to Train your Dragon" Danny said looking to _Danny _"I know this might sound weird but I'm you from another earth"

"Mind telling us what your doing here" the other _Danny_ asked looking like he didn't trust him Danny wondered why this _Danny _hadn't gone ghost yet

'Does he still have his secret identity' Danny wondered

"Yeah we're from Earth 7" Kitty said trying to be diplomatic like the Professor

Sam looked at Kitty weirdly recognizing her "are you Shadowcat from the X-Men" she asked looking at Danny's girlfriend weirdly probably wondering why she was here

Danny gave a look to Kitty "and you were worried about **me **getting recognized" Danny said

Kitty sent him a look that screamed not now "we're here for a reason"

Danny eyed them holding up his hands "my girlfriends right we're looking for a ring"

"They don't have rings on Earth 7" _Danny _asked weirdly

"Not this kind of ring" Danny said the others didn't look like they trusted him

"Do you think wearing my boyfriends and an X-men face will help you" Wendy punched her fist "you could be another Shapeshifter or one of Bill's minions"

Sam shuddered "could we not talk about that thing"

"I'm not a shape shifter" Danny protested but the local _Danny_ didn't look like he believed him neither did his friends

'There has to be someway to prove that I'm telling the truth' Danny thought trying to think of a way that he could prove to this other him that he and Kitty were telling the truth

Danny got an idea it was risky but the biggest change between him and the other Danny seemed to be who they picked from the dating service as their perfect match

Maybe things from BEFORE the dating service that could get through to him Danny wracked his brain thinking of something that only HE would know before coming up with something

Before he got it

"I can prove I'm who we say we are" Danny told the other _Danny_

"How" he asked

Danny walked over aware Wendy and the others with him never took their eyes off of him "uh Danny what are you doing" Kitty asked worried they'd have to fight the longer they stayed here dealing with the angry locals the longer someone else could get the ring

"Trust me Kitty I know what I'm doing" Danny whispered something into his the other _Danny's_ ear he looks wide eyed at _Danny_ when he steps back "I never told anyone about that you really are me"

_Danny _visibly relaxed his friends followed his lead

"Yeah I know" Danny said looking at himself or the him from Earth 10

The one that apparently picked Wendy

"So Wendy"

Now that _Danny _knew he wasn't an evil shapeshifter or some guy named Bill 'not a really intimidating name'

Danny laughed putting an arm around Wendy "she's my perfect match"  
"And Kitty's mine" Danny said doing the same Kitty smiled

"Wait so he's real" Wendy asked wide eyed looking at the doppelgänger of her boyfriend "he's you and not evil"

"Believe me he's not evil" Kitty said  
Wendy got her composure back quickly smiled "cool"

Danny nodded "yeah Wendy pretty much" he laughed "glad to see your as cool as ever"

"Like Ice" Sam said fistbumping with Wendy the two girls had matching smirks on their faces

"So uh dude and other dude" the Tuffnut sounding guy said "why are you here"

Danny and Kitty sent each other a uneasy look "that's uh kinda a long story"

* * *

'This is not going well' Dani thought firing blast after blast at Apocalypses creepy jackal head monsters

The battle on the beach wasn't going the plan had sounded good on paper keep Apocalypse busy while Danny traveled through the multiverse gathering the rings with Kitty

Hopefully the vanguard made up of some of their strongest guys would be enough to keep him busy for a while

They weren't so lucky

After he took out the vanguard which had some of their heaviest hitters and **Superman **

Dani knew this guy was powerful but to take out two Avengers an X-Man Dr. Fate and Superman

Dani hadn't been this afraid since she almost melted into goo

Now here she was fighting with a few heroes and Wakandan soldiers against an army of giant stone monsters and their master that wanted to wipe out the entire multiverse Apocalypses jackal headed creeps had split everyone up keeping them from really doing any teamwork trying to overwhelm the defenders with numbers

And it was working

Dani had tried to save everyone she could but she wasn't-

Sometimes she wasn't fast enough

"Keep your eyes open Dani" Sam said wrapping her fingers around a statue ripping it apart Dani nodded thankfully Sam smiled tiredly Dani fired blast after blast "think you can keep up old lady" Dani quipped kicking her leg out sending a green wave through another of the jackal headed statues

Sam laughed "you are **sooo **Danny's sister" Sam said using her vines she swung out at another statue stealing his spear throwing it through it and another statue

They might be making some progress but there were hundreds of this thing and more were coming out of the water every second

Dani fired blast after blast at the statues but for everyone she took down two more took it's place

Dani looked to Sam "hey Sam" Dani said throwing a punch at one of the statues knocking it back Sam followed after her grabbing the spear out of it's hands she ran it through it's head the statue breaking to dust

"Yeah Dani" Sam asked

Dani and Sam kept on fighting "thanks for finding me in Paris helping me out" Dani thanked her sincerely Sam didn't have to help her she did shoot Danny in the back when they first met but Sam took the time to find her give her a way to feed herself to stay in contact with Danny taking care of her

Sam just acted like her friend something Dani didn't have alot of

Sam smiled "you don't have to thank me Dani your a sweet kid who got a lousy hand in life" Sam said swinging her vines out she pulled a statue away from one of the Wakandans throwing it towards into another like dominos

More and more soldiers began to march towards them with their spears aimed at them guess Apocalypse wanted to get rid of them now

One of them swung their spear at Dani Sam jumped in the way the plant girl was sent towards the ground Sam groaned powering down her green skin turned caucasian her wavy red hair turned black and straight

"Sam" Dani cried out angrily her eyes glowing furious she opened her mouth and wailed ripping apart the soldiers in front of her Dani continued to wail using her brothers strongest power for the first time

Without having to go through evil puberty like he did

But the ghostly wail was the most draining power a halfa could use Dani fell to her knees rings passing over her as she transformed into her human form jackal statues marched towards them with their spears pointed at them

Dani crawled over to an unconscious Sam standing in front of her

The jackal heads pulled their spears back ready to run them through when a pink light passed over them shrinking them down to the size of action figures a spear cut through the sand ripping them apart

Dani looked to see a boy her age with curly brown hair sticking out of an worn out baseball cap holding a spear and a flashlight with a crystal taped to the front of it the guy looked to her Dani could see a blue pine tree on the front of the hat

"Are you ok" he asked Dani nodded the two picked an unconscious Sam up "we should take her away from the battlefield" the guy said looking to Dani "can you go ghost and fly her out of here"

Dani shook her head "no too tired"

The boy nodded "then we run" he said "like old times"

Dani's eyes widened when a **giant **eight headed bear with twelve limbs leapt onto between the two and a statue the heads roared as they tore apart statues

'How did I miss **that guy**" Dani thought

The head on top looked to her and the boy "go my friend I will cover your retreat" he said with an english accent Dani wasn't expecting from a bear

The boy nodded the Bear returned the nod "it was an honor to fight by your side once again"

The bear turned back towards the battle all eight of his heads roared as he charged into battle

'Ok that's cool' Dani thought despite how tired she was her and the boy who saved her life ran into the city a couple blocks away they had set up a evac station for people who were too injured to keep on fighting they just had to get to it without Apocalypse seeing them

"By the way I'm Dani" Dani introduced it was kinda the right thing to do when someone saves your life

"Mason" the boy said as they kept running with the trench coat wearing goth between them "but most people call me Dipper"

Dani and Mason smiled at each other before they kept on running to the evac station run by a pair of Wakandans dropping Sam off Dani was about to go back into the fight when Mason pushed her towards the medic "her too" he said "she's exhausted from the fighting"

Dani wanted to protest but her knees shook the medic took her nodding to Mason

They lifted the fifteen year old halfa onto a gurney "what about you" Dani asked worried for the boy who saved her life

Mason smiled "I'll be fine this isn't my first apocalypse" he said confidently before running back towards the battle Dani smiled that was some crazy guy

'Crazy and kinda cute' Dani thought while the medics placed her gurney into a transport flying towards the institute the fight was over for her and Sam she hoped she did everything she could to buy Danny time

'Big Brother please hurry'

* * *

After going to a more private location the parking lot of the haunted convenience store Wendy mentioned on their first date so _Danny's _secret identity wouldn't get outed Danny and Kitty explained why they were here

"And that's why we're here" Danny explained to _Danny _Wendy Sam and Robbie all of them looked shocked

"The whole multiverse" _Danny _asked shocked "he wants to wipe it all out"

Kitty nodded grimly

Wendy punched her fist "then we gotta find that ring and fast"

'That's the problem' Danny thought Kitty explained that the tracker wasn't able to lock onto the ring of Apocalypse Sam took a look at the tracker "too bad McGucket's at that tech convention he could probably find the ring"

"I think I know where the ring is" Sam told them "your tracker might be having problems because the ring is underground"

That might explain it Danny thought looking down at his feet "yeah but where a cave or something"

Wendy shook her head explaining how the valley Gravity Falls was in was created a long time ago by a crashed **UFO **the space geek in Danny thought that was awesome but now wasn't the time to geek out they needed to find the ring

"Are you sure it's there" Danny asked

_Danny _shook his head "I can think of only two other places it could be" _Danny _turned to Robbie "Robbie can you go to the mystery shack and check Stan's and Fords rooms one of them might have found the ring"

"On it dude" Robbie said kissing Sam on the cheek before he went it was a little weird for Danny and Kitty seeing someone kiss Sam that wasn't Cristopher Morgan was kinda weird

'Guess they never got together on this earth ' Danny thought

"Any other places it could be" Kitty asked _Danny _Wendy and Sam gave each other uneasy looks "yeah one other place" Sam answered "_Bills _cave"

There was that name again who was Bill and why did they sound so freaked out by the name

Danny didn't ask they were in a rush and needed to get there fast "we'll split up I'll go with _Danny _ to the ufo while Wendy Kitty and Sam go to this cave to check it out"

_Danny _and the others agreed to the plan

"Going ghost" Danny and _Danny _called out both of them transforming _Danny _kissed Wendy before they flew off heading towards the UFO Wendy and the girls would take her car to get there

* * *

Danny and _Danny _flew above Gravity Falls heading towards where the ring was supposed to be

Hopefully

Danny was frowning he hoped that Wendy was right that the ring was in the UFO

That he was going to make it there before one of Apocalypses horsemen did

"Hey uh Danny" _Danny _said breaking the silence Danny turned his head to look at him from another earth

"Yeah _Danny_" he said

"It's going to be ok" _Danny _told him "your going to get the rings and stop Apocalypse"

Danny looked to _Danny _the him from another world the world where he picked Wendy instead of Kitty

Don't get Danny wrong Wendy was an awesome girl almost all of the girls he dated in the dating service were even Katie but Danny couldn't imagine him picking anyone but Kitty he wondered if he had picked someone else in all of the worlds

"Dude you ok" _Danny _asked "you kinda spaced out for a moment"

Danny shook his head "sorry got lost in my thoughts" Danny admitted

"About Apocalypse"

Danny shook his head "something more complicated **girls**" Danny admitted

_Danny _laughed "hey man I get it I still remember how shocked I was when **28 **of my dates wanted to see me again"

Danny remembered that too he had thought there was some kind of mix up or something "and now we're with our perfect matches" Danny said with a smile thinking about Kitty

"We owe Tucker big time" _Danny _said with a matching smile probably thinking about Wendy

The two halfa's were pulled out of their thoughts when they reached the spot Danny followed after _Danny _landing on the ground a with metal clang Danny looked down at his feet "how come the plumbers haven't picked this thing up yet"

_Danny _shrugged "don't know never bothered to ask Ben" he said looking to Danny "you ready"

Danny nodded the two phasing through the ground into a high tech alien ship even with pieces missing and more dust then Danny had ever seen in his life the place was still beyond anything he'd seen on earth the two Danny's walked through the spaceship with a ball of energy in their hands lighting their way Danny pulled out the tracker

"Is it working" _Danny _asked

Danny nodded

"This way"

As they walked through the hallway the signal was getting stronger and stronger finally they arrived in a room filled with weird spheres the signal was the strongest here but Danny didn't see any sign of the ring

_Danny_ looked around carefully walking around the weird spheres "watch your step these things are security drones" he said looking at hem weirdly

Danny saw this "what's wrong"

"They're supposed to be in the wall not just out here unless" _Danny's _eyes widened "it's a **trap**"

The lights turned on the spheres floated up rotating around Danny and _Danny _

Floating down from the ceiling was a familiar face if you could call a walking sun in armor a face "Pestilence" Danny said angrily his eyes glowing

Brainwashed or not Danny could still remember everything he's done

Pestilence grinned "hello abomination" he greeted hovering between two of the spheres

"I hope you liked your visit to Earth 10" he said menacingly "because your **never going to leave**"

* * *

**And this is where we're going to end the chapter **

**Another one is coming soon**

**Before we begin some questions will be answered from William Escobar 608 **

**I won't answer all the questions because there's a lot of them I'll answer the biggest ones **

**#1 No Sam's hair wasn't always wavy when she transformed it's something that just happened when she got a bit older **

**#2 Fun fact Stan Lee (RIP) hated teen sidekicks whenever he wrote teenaged superheroes they were just that superheroes **

**Yes it seems a little hypocritical now that things like Miss. Marvel and the Avengers Academy are things but there's still a difference between those guys and DC Sidekicks **

**In Marvel the teenager is already a hero when an older hero finds them helping them with extra training better gear just helping them being a better hero (Like Peter Parker in the MCU) **

**They're not like Batman who every time he adopts a kid they end up dressing up in Dick Grayson's hand me downs and fighting crime **

**For the record I don't hate Batman and Robin I'm just using Stan Lee's pet peeve as a way for there to be a professional disagreement between the Avengers and the League **

**# 3 Yes Danny and Kitty will be travelling to alternate universes to get the rings of Apocalypse will he always team up with another version of Danny **

**Let's find out **

**Thanks to Batguy01 for his help all (Especially with the Doctor) **

Thank you Number Guy. It's been honor. Also for any Whovians reading this fic who are curious, the Doctor I chose for both my and 61394's fic is the Tenth Doctor. In case any of you fans are confused why the Doctor is the Many Dates Multiverse when in Danny and Kim Doctor Who was mentioned as being a fictional franchise, it's because I made a deal with Deadpool in Chapter 3 of Danny and Wendy and asked him to use the continuity gem to add it to the Many Dates Multiverse in exchange for allowing him to spank Eric Cartman a million times and bake DP a hundred chimichangas.

** Big thanks to FP11 as always for giving us permission to write in the multiverse she's created **

**Stay Safe **

**and **

**Excelsior True Believers **


End file.
